


Getting to know you.

by Pathfindr



Series: Hips series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: And many more I should probably list., Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Danny, BAMF Steve, BEWARE THE WILLIAMS WOMEN, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Building Collapse, Burning buildings, Claustrophobia, Danny Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gross misappropriation of other tv series characters, Guide powers going out of control., Hurt/Comfort, If its weird or strange it might be in here, Is it wrong to dream of vaccum cleaners?, Light Bondage, Light D/s by both men, M/M, Massive asshole you should all love to hate., More Spirit animals the better., Mystic weapons, Nipple Clamps, Original Character(s), Possessive Steve McGarrett, Protective Steve McGarrett, Sentinel and Guide disdain, Sentinel torture, Sex Toys, Steve Whump, Steve learns more about his powers, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Top Steve McGarrett, Williams clan, outcasts, perverted spirit wolves, really really horribly butchered poetry, spirit wolves, vintage fire engines because who doesn't like vintage fire engines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 183,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Steve and Danny are off for two glorious weeks of some good old fashioned bonding time. Sun, surf (if Steve can finally convince Danny to get into the water) and sex, lots and lots of sex.Or at least that is what they planned on, instead Danny is alerted to a family emergency needing their attention. Heading out to New Jersey Danny gets the fun and joy of introducing his mate to one of the most notorious clans on the east coast. There Steve will learn more about Danny and what his family is really like. All 200+ of them and growing.Also Steve and Danny learn more about what their roles in the future will be and the tools they will wield in order to perform their duties.A new enemy will appear forcing Steve and Danny to take the next step in protecting their own kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted to get this chapter posted so people would realize I am working on the next series. It looks like it is going to be a long one as well. I'm also not going to be posting as fast because I only have 2 chapters actually edited. The rest is in rough draft form. But I wanted to get the warnings, characters, summary etc etc down and out of the way so I can then just add chapters as I go.
> 
> If anything looks wonky its my fault. I have a beta reader and She'll help me when she can but that silly thing called real life some times gets in the way. She is really nice though. 
> 
> Please tell me if something is completely off and I'll correct it. But I'll probably only have a couple chapters up.
> 
> Also the first two chapters are complete smut. It takes place literally a few hours after they finally do their mate bonding. I feel the boys are allowed at least 1 day of good old bangy bangy. After that the story really takes off. So if Smut is not your thing I would probably pass or skim the first two chapters.

Steve groaned as he woke, stretching leisurely in all directions. Last night, early this morning whatever you wanted to call it had been the highlight of his life. Danny was his, his forever and if his blond bombshell was right, forever was a long time. Looking at the bond mark on his arm, he marveled at the power it gave him. He, unlike most Sentinels, had even more options and abilities at his disposal to keep his new mate safe. Reaching an arm out he brought his still deeply sleeping partner closer to him. Curling up behind him he wrapped his left arm around his belly while his other arm he snaked under his head. He felt the shift as the younger man began to waken and he didn’t want that. He wanted to hold his sweet mate while he slept, so he sent a soothing croon through their bond, pulling him into deep sleep once again. Steve simply lay and listened at the deep even breath, the steady heart beat of the man he loved. The Seal was reflected back on all the trouble that had stood in their way of being together and growled. The Commander remembered all the hurts inflicted on his mate from those that had no right. If he could kill the bastard again he would, he would do it slowly, repeating each hurt Danny had received onto him.

 

The Sentinel continued down that road of thought, his thoughts getting darker and darker. Until a lance of the most wanton lust and needful excitement was thrust down the bond. It snapped his mind completely as his focus was forcible changed. His cock which had gone soft at his dark thoughts became rock hard and weeping with pre-come. His partner settled with a quiet sigh a bit deeper into the bed, still asleep. Steve moaned just as quietly, as the movement placed his very interested hard on in the crack of Danny’s ass. More images came to him as he realized the man beside him was dreaming dirty thoughts and projecting.

 

‘Fuck he’s killing me,’ Steve groused to himself. Controlling his need to thrust by willpower alone, as Danny moved again, placing the tip of his very interested dick at his hole.

 

Another image came to him, of him on his hands and knees as Danny mounted him. It was something he wanted to try very badly. Holding himself very still not wanting to wake his mate he tried to think of the most boring unarousing thoughts. Quarterly reports, men's floating back hair and stepping in dog crap while walking on the beach. He was just getting control of himself when Danny struck again.

 

This time the image was of them down on the beach working hard to get sand into every nook and cranny they could. Then coming home and cleaning said sand out of said nook and cranny. With those images and his partner shifting suddenly it was a lost cause. Danny pushed back and Steve found himself buried to the hilt. He whimpered with need, even as he tried to let his mate sleep.

 

‘You know, fucking is more fun between two people, rather then one person and a lumpy potato.’ Came the amused sound of his mate.

 

Eyes he hadn’t known he closed popped open suddenly ‘Danny? You’re awake?’

 

‘Kinda obvious don’t cha think?’ he gave his ass a squeeze which caused Steve to inhale through his teeth.

 

‘How long have you been up?’ The Seal asked while trying not to thrust.

 

‘Since you started plotting revenge on a dead guy.’ The tone was dry from the detective.

 

Incredulous he shot his head up, looking down on his highly amused bed mate who turned his head to look over his shoulder at him. “What I made sure you were asleep.”

 

“I was before you started plotting. When you started getting darker it woke me.” He grinned as he looked at the man buried pleasantly inside him.

 

Huffing in annoyance “Damn it but I checked again. You were asleep.”

 

'Love your need was what kept me from slipping completely. Every time you tried to pull me down you started to drift back to your other thoughts. It was unsettling and you needed a distraction.' Squeezing again 'Figured fucking me, would be a good distraction.' Lots of smug at the end of his sentence.

 

Annoyed and yet grateful at his partner he gave a deep thrust of his cock. Pleased when he heard his mate first gasp then moan in pleasure. 'So which would you rather do Steve? Plot pointless revenge against a dead guy?'

 

"Or?"

 

In a sultry tone filled with overtures of horny need 'Or plot revenge against your very naughty Guide, who kept you from fucking his delectable ass for a year.' He pushed back on the cock buried inside him. 

 

“Kept you from using his body morning, noon and night for your exclusive pleasure. Don’t you want to teach your disobedient mate to never again deny you what is yours by right?” Eager to play, he to continued to egg his highly possessive Sentinel on.

 

'To mark and claim him over and over again till he learns his lesson?' His mind voice was down right dripping with smug delight at fooling Steve. Along with anticipation for the lesson he hoped his mate would teach him.

 

Steve was panting with want as Danny sent him his thoughts. With a grunt he rolled them around till Danny was on his belly before pulling him to his hands and knees. Making sure he was steady and comfortable, he then slapped his ass hard. Danny jumped before pushing back asking for more.

 

“Yeah I think that would be a better use of my energy. Teaching my naughty mate to never again deny me what I claim as my own.” He slapped his other cheek just as hard, pleased when Danny hummed in pleasure. The Seal grabbed his mates hips and plowed into his ass. Setting a hard, fast pace, he forced him to accept as much pleasure as he could take. Changing his angle till he found that sweet spot within his chosen. Once he found it he didn’t let up, hitting it time and time again as Danny cried out at the sweetness.

 

“Fuck oh god Fuck Steve, I’m going to come.” Panted the younger man as he lowered his head and gave the man riding him an even better angle to use.

 

Appreciating the movement Steve didn’t slow down “Good I’m going to fuck you so much, you won’t ever deny me again.”

 

“Oh hell yes!” The Guide cried as his Sentinel used him thoroughly. “Teach me a lesson, fuck me…, oh god that feels perfect…, raw and fuck me stupid. Make it where I can’t sit down properly.” Danny demanded.

 

Putting more power into his own hips he jack hammered into the blond till he came, with a long drawn out moan, that was music to the Sentinels well tuned ears. The Seal grinned even as he slowed down but didn’t stop. He knew exactly what his mate wanted and was going to give it to him. Continuing his thrusting he reached forward and began pinching and twisting his nipples. Pulling, flicking and rubbing at them till they were super sensitive. Danny sobbed from all the intense feelings as Steve continued to ride him. His cock getting hard again as he had no choice but to accept the attention his mate gave him.

 

Steve kept up the teasing with one hand, but with the other grabbed his partners dick and began stroking it in time to his pounding. Keening could be heard as Danny dealt with the exquisite pain that came from his sensitive shaft. Moaning into his arms the blond could feel as he was about to have another hard climax and with Steve helpfully fondling his tip he did just that. Crying out his pleasure he clamped down on the cock fucking his ass. Steve grunted as the pressure forced him to come. When his over blown mind returned he found himself still hard but didn’t want to hurt his mate. So he began pulling out, at least till Danny stopped him.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Danny growled in a heavily satisfied tone.

 

“Danny?” He asked ignoring the needs of his own body for a moment.

 

Pushing back till his mate was buried completely, “Keep going! Don’t stop! I want you to fuck me till you're pushing rope.”

 

“You sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Oh yeah I’m sure. I’ve wanted you for a year and now you’re mine. Use my ass thoroughly. I want to be dripping come out all day.” With a growl he pulled nearly off before sliding back onto his partners cock.

 

Steve eyes widened at the filthy things Danny wanted him to do. It was turning him on like crazy and he really did want to keep fucking him. The need to claim his mate over and over was all consuming for him this morning. He pulled out only to pushed back in but was gentle letting them both enjoy the connection they had. Danny hummed his approval as Steve set a pace that pleased his mate. The Sentinel could feel his happiness through the bond which made him happy.

 

After all the hell they had been through it was nice to take it slow. He ran his hands up and down his mans back, soothing and caressing the muscles as they enjoyed each other.

 

“Mmmm feels good,” said the blond his eyes closed in contentment.

 

“I’m glad.” Steve was doing short smooth strokes into the other man. Pleasant feelings running up his body as the tight channel closed around him.

 

To busy concentrating on the shaft impaling him he could only think at his love ‘I do love you Steve. I’m glad I’m yours.’

 

“I love you too and I’m more then glad your mine. Course I’ve been yours since I first met you.” Reaching forward he pulled Danny up till his back was against his chest giving him a large tight hug. Danny reached back stroking his head till his mate grabbed his chin and turned him so he could give him a kiss. Deep and long, tongues flitting over each other to their enjoyment.

 

Steve kept his thrusts slow and short for a time as they merged their minds in feelings of love, joy and commitment to each other. As the feelings increased Steve felt the need to thrust more so he directed Danny back to all fours. Not at all loathed to obey the request, he lowered himself to give his mate full access to his hole. In thanks Steve began speeding up till he was pulling moans constantly out of his partner.

 

“Oh god…, fuck, yuummmm, yes, faster. Take me damn it. Let me know who owns me.” Came the clipped response to a vigorous fucking.

 

‘Own huh?’ Steve asked slyly. Both knew neither one was owned. But he did enjoy hearing his Guide admit he belonged to him.

 

“Oh yeah mind, heart, soul and ass. Now show me how much you do. Claim me as your mate.” There was a demand Steve wasn’t going to ignore, increasing the power he made his strokes deeper, longer and harder. He gave him no mercy as he began to take what was his by right. 

 

Danny breathed heavily as his mate increased his strokes. The Jersey transplant was so happy to have Steve as his mate and the feeling of the older man inside him was incredible. He felt it as Steve put more power into his thrusts to make sure Danny had the best fucking ever. He wouldn’t forget this coupling for a long time.

 

His dick was constantly dripping as Steve continued to pleasure him. Unable to wait any longer he shifted his balance to his left hand. Reaching back to take himself in hand, he heard a very displeased growl.

 

“No mate, you come only from my cock.” To emphasize his point he put even more power into his thrusts and Danny dropped his hand. If that was what his mate wanted he would obey. Instead he closed his eyes to better focus on the feeling of how much he was enjoying being ridden by his Sentinel. He sent those feelings back to his mate who purred happily.

 

Steve changed his angle and began stroking again over his mates sweet spot. Using their bond to encourage his handsome mate to come. He changed between long deep strokes to shallow short strokes. Running his hands over his loves back, chest, playing with his nipples, gripping his cock for a few strokes before fondling his balls. Only allowing Danny to feel the pleasure Steve gave him. Growling if Danny tried to do anything in return.

 

Danny was his mate it was his duty, pleasure and right to not only make sure he was safe and healthy. But also completely satisfied in all ways.

 

Danny could feel it coming, just a few more strokes from his mates thick, juicy prick and he would be pushed over the edge. “Mate, oh god so close, I’m…fuck…, coming, claim… shit that feels perfect… me,” he begged.

 

Steve wore a feral smile at his Guides request and pushed himself in deep as he could. The Commander felt his mate getting ready to blow so he pulled him up and sank his teeth as deep as he could in his making mark. Pushing power through it, he forced Danny to come.

 

Danny screamed as he felt his mate bite into his mark. Shooting his final load across the room hitting the windows. His ass tightened down painfully in reaction to his latest climax. Steve followed him as the pressure around his dick increased suddenly, shooting so much come deep into his mate that it was filling him and dripping out even around his shaft.

 

The sapphire blue eyed man melted as he came down from the best climax of his life. He felt safe, loved and cared for as he never had before. Broadcasting those thoughts to the man behind him he offered a few last comments.

 

‘Sweet mother of white pearls that was the best fuck I’ve ever had. Thank you love.’ Then with a silly satisfied smile his eyes rolled up and he passed out.

 

Steve still buried to the hilt in his love grinned proudly at satisfying his mate so well. Deciding to leave himself right were he was, he rolled them over on the bed to a position more comfortable for both. Not even surprised, as his maneuvers showed two wolves laying near the windows watching them indulgently.

 

505050

 

Steve was dreaming the weirdest dream. He and Danny were shopping like a normal happy couple. Thing is they needed a new vacuum cleaner. Their old one breaking due to him using it to clean the car and snapping the handle. Here they were in the store comparing prices, options and motor strength. Honestly it was a very boring dream. Then the sales associate started talking about suction.

 

“And this model is the latest in vacuums. It has nearly three times the suction as other vacuums. Would you like me to demonstrate?” The sales person said with round puckered lips.

 

Not sure where this was going, nevertheless Steve nodded so the sales person pulled the machine out and started it up. Spreading some dirt on the test carpet he demonstrated, It indeed did have a lot of suction.

 

“Would you like a few minutes to think about it?”

 

Steve nodded somehow he was unable to speak. Looking at the machine he wondered how to determine if it was 3 times the stronger.

 

“Need a comparison Steve?” Danny asked.

 

Again he nodded.

 

Danny with a serious look on his face dropped to his knees and when Steve looked to find out what he was doing, he discovered he was no longer wearing pants. He swore he had them when they walked in the store earlier.

 

Either way it didn’t matter, since Danny had wrapped his sweet tasting lips around his cock, and was applying an insane amount of suction. Bobbling his head front to root never letting go. Hallowing his cheeks with the force he was producing, his face concentrating on his task.

 

Steven’s head was flooding with lust at the sight even if he couldn’t speak. With how hard and eager Danny was doing him, it didn’t take long for him to come. With a shout he shot his load deep into the warm wet heat of his lovers mouth. At the same time his eyes opened as he woke himself up. Groaning out his pleasure at one of the best dreams, it took him a minute to realize the warm wet heat he had dreamed, was real. Looking down his long torso, he viewed his mate looking up at him amused as he swallowed the last few shots. Pulling off with an obscene pop he smiled before licking him clean.

 

“Morning pleasant dreams?” Danny asked even as he grinned.

 

“Oh god yes, come here.” Reaching for him and the hard cock he wanted, he was annoyed when Danny evaded him.

 

“I don’t think so.” Danny told him as he stood up and headed towards the shower.

 

Steve began to whine, “Danny I want to suck you off!”

 

“I’m sure you do, but I’m sweaty, sticky, covered in various fluids and need to pee.”

 

Leaving the bedroom he headed to the large shower and turned it on before heading to the water closet. He could hear Steve grumbling about how he wasn’t happy he couldn’t wrap his lips around his partner. Danny smirked listening to him, he didn’t think it would take Steve long to figure out what he was doing. Checking the shower he found it the perfect temperature and stepped inside. Letting the water cascade he took himself in hand and began to slowly stroke his heavy shaft. At the same time, he also made pleased little moans, as he sent to his partner how good it felt in his hand. A hand which was quickly removed to be replaced with a mouth and very talented tongue.

 

Steven was annoyed, he wanted to suck his mate off so badly. He needed to taste him at least once a day, instead the bastard had left him. He naturally tuned his hearing up to listen at his Guides movements, in case something happened in the room. He heard the toilet flush and he may as well use it to. Getting up he was about to enter when he heard the moans. Looking over he found his mate stroking himself. It was the shortest piss he had ever taken.

 

Racing over he opened the door, stepped inside and fell to his knees in front of his lover. Removing his hand he replaced it with his mouth, groaning in pleasure as Danny didn’t hesitate to push inside.

 

‘That’s it fuck my mouth. I need to taste you so bad.’ The Jersey man didn’t say anything, instead keeping a steady rhythm up that pleased them both for some time. Steve took himself in hand for fun but he planned on coming someplace else. Using his other hand he fondled his mates balls, tugging twisting and pinching them. He knew Danny was enjoying what he was doing, with the way he was shaking and making pleased grunts. Increasing his suction he removed his hand from himself and moved between his Guides legs finding his hole. Rubbing his finger around the rim, he continued to tease the younger man, till Danny started making the sounds he wanted. Finding him tight again he pushed one finger in, moving it back and forth till he could add a second. When he was able to get a third in his mate started begging.

 

Whimpering with need, Danny carded his fingers in the brunettes hair as he began to pump deeper, even as he pushed back on his mates fingers. “Fuck oh god yeah, play with my hole. Make me come down your throat babe. Let me feed you my come.” Water pouring down on the both to them the blond continued to beg. “Please I need to come, fuck that’s good…, let me, shit…, oh god yes! Do that again, oh god OH GOD! Yeeeeeessssss, I’m coming.”

 

Danny keened as he fed his mate his treat, shuddering as Steve didn’t stop finger fucking him. In fact he kept up his suction and playing with his sweet spot while encouraging him to come again. Sensitive from his orgasm, still he obeyed his Sentinels wishes. Concentrating on the mouth around him and the fingers inside it didn’t take him long before he was gasping out a second even stronger one.

 

The water continued to rain down on them as Steve finished licking his mate clean. He was proud of the fact that Danny was trembling from his play. He was going to barely be able to stand once Steve finished with him. Standing he moved around till he was behind his mate encouraging him to lean forward against the shower tile. Breathing hard he did as he was bid, leaning on his bonded forearm. His mate reached up for the various soaps and was delighted to find shower safe lube. Spreading it on him and up his mates well used hole, he quickly lined himself up and entered his willing mate.

 

Danny was blowing hard trying to recover from all the orgasms Steve was giving him. When he felt his mate mounting him again he pushed back in pleasure. He would never get tired of being fucked by Steve. He groaned as Steve seated himself fully within, then pulled out setting up a pace similar to the one Danny had set when he was in his mouth. Enjoying himself he relished the feeling as Steve’s arms came around him to play with his nipples. Pulling, twisting, pinching them till they were so sensitive that the water dropping on them made him hiss.

 

The Seal was having fun using his mates body for both their pleasure. Reaching down he felt it as Danny’s cock was starting to grow again. “Damn Danny another one?”

 

He laughed at his recovery time even as it made him happy.

 

“Super recovery powers remember.” He said as he waved his arm. Steve saw it was glowing but barely. More a gentle night light rather then full on sun.

 

“Holy shit for real?” He was a bit concerned would they always be this horny.

 

Danny laughed again “No Steve we’re only this bad because of the bonding heat. In a couple days we’ll be normal again.”

 

“Thank god.” Dismissing the subject he got back to his new favorite pastime, fucking Danny stupid. Increasing the power of his thrusts he once again started pounding into his mate. Danny making encouraging noises while pushing back to accept his mates cock. Angling his head to the side he offered up his mark. Taking the invitation to claim his mate, the Sentinel bit down hard causing the blond to arch up as he came one more time. Clamping his ass tight as he came, he forced Steve to his own climax. Burying himself to the hilt he emptied his balls into his mate.

 

When both had regained their senses, they managed to keep their hands to themselves while washing up. Sitting Danny down on a stool, Steve poured shampoo into his hair giving him a deep scalp massage. His mate enjoying the lavish attention purred and sat quietly. Once done both worked at scrubbing each other clean, finally turning off the water which never ran cold. Stepping out Steve wrapped a towel around Danny giving him a deep kiss. Danny did the same for him and they managed to make it all the way to the door, before they realized there were two sets of ears and two sets of eyes along with a pair of noses, looking around the corner at them.

 

“Jesus you two again?” Steve complained with little heat. Danny didn’t even bother with that much, he simply went around the furry peepers. Stroking Sasha’s ears and back before heading towards the stairs.

 

“Hey Danny don’t you want to get dressed?”

 

“No, why bother? More then likely you're going to be fucking me again in the next hour. May as well make it easier on both of us.” With a smirk he went downstairs leaving his partner to make up his mind.

 

Steve watched as his love left to go down stairs. Realizing what he said was true, he dropped the boxers he was about to put on, back into the drawer. Following Danny, he saw him beginning to make breakfast.

 

Despite his teasing about eggs, Danny was an excellent cook. He was already starting food that was both healthy and more important energy providing. They would need it with how they were going at it.

 

“Wow super powerful and domesticated. I really lucked out with you.” Leaning over his partners shoulder he sniffed at the food. It was as he was sniffing the food that Steve discovered a different scent. He increased his smell taking in the heavenly scent of his partner, but there was something else, something familiar but he couldn’t figure out what. Focusing more he tried to place it, becoming frustrated when he couldn’t. He sniffed deeper trying to ID it when his partners voice snapped him out of the zone he was falling into.

 

“If you are quite done trying to figure out it's your smell coming from me? I would like to serve breakfast,” he snarked as he elbowed him out of the way. Steve moved out of the way as he process his words. Then grinned happily at the realization.

 

“Mmmm it's the best scent ever.” He strode over and buried his nose in his mates neck reveling in what he found.

 

Shaking his smug mate off, “Steve down! I want to eat.” Danny complained while picking up a fork. “You need to eat too.”

 

“Why aren’t we eating on the balcony?” He asked even as he sat down next to him.

 

“Because it’s cold out and we are naked. Some other morning we will.” Settling down to eating their omelets with bacon and peppers, they didn’t say much. Steve couldn’t stop himself from sniffing in Danny’s direction, totally focused on the idea that he smelled like him now. It was just one more way people would know he belonged to him. Looking at the man sitting beside him he was pleased at how many things marked him as his. His mating mark, the tattoo on his arm and now his smell. No other Sentinel would ever be able to claim him, he would be at his side forever. As he admired the blond, the way he held his glass, his flatware, he was drawn to his hands and realized there was one more thing he could do to show he was taken. He had to start planning how he would propose to him and find something perfect for him to wear.

 

Danny watched as Steve’s plotting face came into being. The Sentinel wasn’t hiding his feelings, so the detective didn’t have a problem following what was going on. Finishing his food he stood, the towel dropping from around his hips. He hid his smirk as Steve's thoughts suddenly changed focus. Moving to the dish washer he emptied it taking the time to bend over for each dish, then doing the same thing when filling it. Steve watched as his partner bent over each time he put a dish in to the washer. He knew what his mate wanted but he had other plans this morning. While he was very happy to fuck his Danny any time, he really wanted to be on the receiving end.

 

The Detective was still easily following his mates thoughts when he spoke up, “You do huh? I can help you with that babe.” Danny came over to where he was still sitting, “Tell me where do you want it Steve? Bedroom?”

 

He thought about it, looking outside as the sun began to rise. He realized where he wanted his first time to be. Outside in the clean air watching as the sun rose.

 

Danny smiled at his desire and would grant it. It wasn’t that cold out, he just said it as an excuse to eat breakfast unmolested. “Okay babe anything for you.” Taking his hand he led his mate back upstairs. If they were going to do this he wanted the best view. Danny led his man out onto the balcony after stopping by the bed for some much needed supplies. Steve was quivering with excitement and nerves.

 

“Go stand where you want your view. I have the perfect one already.” Danny whispered as he stroked his lower cheek. Blowing out his breath Steve went to stand in the center of the glass railing. There the Seal could see the sun was already halfway up the sky. He heard Danny come up behind him placing something behind. Looking over his shoulder he could see his mate had placed the outdoor foot rest behind him. It made sense he was shorter then him by quite a few inches, stepping up Danny didn’t prep him yet. Instead he gathered his mate in his arms and held him. He projected extreme calm into his hyper aware mate. Danny had a feeling this needed to be extra special, it was Steve's first time.

 

The Guide instincts within him could feel it as Steve calmed under his arms, accepting his mates manipulations for his own well being. Showering the brunette with small kisses along his shoulder line he willed him to relax. What was going to happen would be hard for the older man. Thanks to the prolonged mating they had early this morning, he was thicker then he used to be. It would take him time to fully seat himself and make sure Steve was in as little pain as possible.

 

“I’m going to relax you Steve, this is going to be hard and I don’t want to hurt you.” He stroked up and down his back with soothing motions of his hand.

 

“Whatever you need love. I just need to feel you in me.” He leaned into the touches feeling it as Danny slowly relaxed him in the places needed.

 

It was a few minutes before he felt Danny enter him with a single finger. Covered in lube, he pushed in and out stretching him, it felt weird but he was liking it. Soon a second finger joined the first. Spreading more lube and stretching him. When the third began to enter him, he squirmed a bit as it filled him more then what was comfortable. Danny kissed his neck, stroked his back and projected love and relaxation. His back lost it’s tenseness as Danny worked him open. Willing himself to calm further, the Commander was afraid he may have fallen asleep, but Danny was keeping other things interested. Reaching around and taking him in hand, pumping his shaft to the same timing as his ass. Finally a forth finger was added, and this time he did move at the sensations. It was hard being this open never having it done before. Danny picked up on it and simply waited, waited till Steve himself pushed back. When he accepted Danny's whole hand completely, Danny continued to stroke inside him loosening him for their eventually coupling.

 

“You still want this love?” The blond whispered into his ear.

 

“More then anything, please make love to me.” Steve answered back in a breathy whisper.

 

Taking his hand out gently, he applied more lube before pushing back in, working him as open as he could get, which still wouldn’t be quite wide enough. Determining he was as ready as he could be, he looked over his mates shoulder and admired the view as the sun rose higher. Taking himself in hand, he spread even more lube on himself, before positioning his shaft in a spot he hadn’t planned on being in, for quite some time. He continued to project calm and forced his mate to relax as he finally began to enter him. The blond knew if it wasn’t for him keeping his partner quiet he would have tensed up to the point of pain for both of them. He held him by the shoulder as he concentrated on entering the taller man, keeping his own feelings in check.

 

It took time, he was not going to rush this joining and possibly hurt his man. But in time he finally found himself fully emersed in his mate. Both sighed at the feelings that came across the bond. Steve the feeling of fullness, the discomfort that was slowly being replaced by pleasure at being so closely joined to the other man. Danny, the heat and tightness of the man he loved fully surrounding him, in the best way possible.

 

Steve realized this was what he really needed and had been waiting for his entire life. He had been waiting to be claimed by someone. He knew that someday he might find his Guide, and if he did he would claim him, as was his right to do so. But he never thought about how he wanted to be claimed in return. When he first met Danny even then there was something about him that attracted him to the shorter man. As they grew to know each other that attraction had just grown stronger. He became more possessive of him, more protective, more territorial if others got to near him. 

 

As he stood there leaning on the glass railing, admiring the rising sun he realized something. From the very start Danny had NEVER denied Steve the right to claim him in front of others. Just prevented him from claiming him himself. Many a times when they were out on calls, people would come up to meet them, to go over whatever crime had taken place. Steve had naturally put himself in front of Danny and any person that came near, at least for as long as Danny let him. At times, if it was someone they knew Danny didn’t put up with his nonsense. But if there were strangers around he always let Steve take point. Let Steve put himself between the man he wanted to claim and those who might be a danger to his chosen. In all those times Danny had always backed him up, followed behind him and supported him as no one else. Now he realized, it was because Danny knew he belonged to Steve and it was only a matter of time, before Steve claimed him.

 

But now, now he was the one to be claimed, a novelty that he was learning to cherish. He never knew how much he needed to be the one taken, taken as someone’s loved one. His father had sent him away, his sister and he, while closer, were still separated by many miles. While in the service he had fought and defended others for the sake of duty. But never had anyone showered him with the quiet loyalty and devotion that Danny had. He had hidden it well, as he waited for his 31st birthday so he could be free. Then hadn’t hesitated to free him from bonds he didn’t realize he was secured by. Danny stood by him in all ways, accepted his need to protect and defend him with little true complaint. 

 

Now Danny was giving him what he wanted most, which was to be loved fully and forever. The bonds they shared both spirit and mate connected them in ways most pairings never had. Now Danny was within him and he was loving it. This mating, which Danny was taking slow and careful, was perfect. This mating while watching the sun rise over the Hawaiian ocean was about the connection, not the release and he hoped that Danny realized he wanted this connection for a long, long time.

 

“Tell me when your ready, no hurry love.” Danny crooned into his ear and he realized he could. Danny would stand there for as long as it took, for him to get comfortable with their positions. Placing his hands on the railing, he looked over at the gently lapping waves and reveled in the feeling of being filled with love. Being claimed by a man who had given him everything he wanted, and only asking in return to be loved back. He would do that and more for him and he loved knowing they would have a long time together.

 

Shifting himself he felt it as Danny shifted within him, how he hit a spot so deeply, it had him pushing back looking for more. Danny took that as his clue to get moving, and slowly pulled out till only the tip of his cock was still seated. Then putting yet one more round of lube on his shaft, pushed in just as slowly, teasing them both, savoring the connection they had. Neither wanted this moment to end, as they watched the sun rise, so slow was the word of the hour. Loving the hold Danny had on him, wrapping his arms around him as he laid his head on his shoulder. He could feel his breath tickling his ear as neither man said a word, they both simply gazed out to the endless sea and enjoyed the view. 

 

Danny stroked slowly into his love, taking his time to please them both. This was about being together, not rushing it. Not about bonding like when Steve bonded them together. They both needed this connection to finalize the last pieces of being together. He knew Steve was enjoying it so much and honestly, if there was a way for Steve to keep him inside, like this forever he would have. Then the logistics of the act made him chuckle to himself and the impossibility of it.

 

The Seal closed his eyes to better focus on the wondering feeling of being filled. Pushing back, he wanted Danny inside him even more and his mate obliged, pushing slowly seating himself firmly. Letting him know that he was claimed by his sweet and gentle mate.

 

Slowly Danny rode his mate both of them not speaking, instead looking out over the ocean, feeling the breeze as it cooled them. They watched the sun rising and boats starting to cruse on by but never hurried their connection. As he felt his mate gliding in and out of him he breathed in the scent of him. Loving the fact he smelled so much like himself and from this point onward he always would. They would have lifetimes together, lifetimes that would have both joy and sorrow and he realized he needed to prepare for those times. Prepare his partner for all the days they would be together including one special event he really wanted to get to. It made him think of something he had been thinking of asking Danny for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asks his question, Danny gives him an answer and they learn more history about the house they have been gifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has more smut in it. Again cause this is the same day after they bonded. They deserve at least one day of togetherness. There is a tad bit of domination on both men's part. Be warned it has a teeny, tiny, minuscule amount of a darker mating in this. Nothing horrible but something both boys are enjoying. Plus room marking and Steve is a total cum slut. He loves anything that has the taste of his mate. Mostly cause he just loves his mate that much.

When he felt Danny push into him, seating himself fully and firmly he decided to ask.  
  
  
“Danny?”  
  
  
“Yes.” There was no hurry in his voice, simply love of the man he was within.  
  
  
Over looking the sunrise softened, Hawaiian ocean waves, Steve asked “Will you marry me?”  
  
  
Steve felt Danny still behind him, before he pulled out completely and turned him around. The foot stool put them at eye level which was all to the good. The blond detective took his face in both hands and brought his lips to his own. He began with a gentle kiss, which soon turn heated as he devoured the older mans lips. At the same time he sent the truest feelings he had ever had, to the man who meant everything to him. All were positive feelings of love, commitment and trust, letting him know his answer.  
  
  
Breaking off his kiss just long enough to say “Yes.” Danny then went back to kissing the man deeply, probing within all corners of his mouth.  
  
  
When the need for air could no longer be put off, Steve gave a final lick of his mates tender tasting lips before turning around to face the ocean again. “Danny? Please?”  
  
  
With a smile Danny took himself in hand again, and pushed back in to a spot, he was coming to find most enjoyable. This time he increased the speed, to something a bit more in keeping with their new feelings. The pace wasn’t much quicker, but Steve ended up concentrating on what was going on behind him, rather then the view in front. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the attention being lavished on him from behind. Danny picked up the pace, his extremely thick cock filling every spot within him. It felt wonderful as he stroked within him, the push and pull as he worked. He knew he would be giving Danny blow jobs each day, the need to taste his mate’s very essence imperative. He had a feeling Danny would be taking his ass much more often.  
  
  
“Increase your sense of touch Steve, four points.” Came the whispered order.  
  
  
Obeying he gasped at the change, as Danny sped up his thrusts. He gripped the hand rail, as the pace increased, till he was hard pressed to keep from coming. Reaching for his dick, his hand was captured and returned to the rail.  
  
  
“As you to I, I to you. You only come from my cock within. I claim you as you claimed me.” Then changing his angle he began finishing Steve off. Gripping the back of his mates neck tightly with his strong teeth, Danny gave him another command.  
  
  
‘Come mate, come NOW!’  
  
  
Steve keened, as he responded to his mates command. Long and drawn out, he shot his heavy load all over the railing, which splattered back onto his belly and chest. At the same time, he tightened down and felt it as Danny came inside him. He felt the liquid heat, as it seemed to scald him, and he welcomed it. As it entered him spreading, he felt another type of peace come over him. As if a fever which had been ravaging his body had finally broken. The need to mate continuously with his partner, was leaving him. Oh he still wanted to have sex with him and would, but the all consuming need which had been bothering him was no longer there. It felt strange not to feel it, as he had had the feeling since he found out Danny was his Guide. Confused, he decided to ask the one person he trusted most to help him out.  
  
  
‘Danny?’  
  
  
The Jersey Guide who had been following his mates thoughts let go of his neck. Lapping at the deep clear tooth marks he left behind, he had a feeling they wouldn’t be disappearing any time soon. Any other Sentinel or Guide who saw them would realize this was a Sentinel who trusted his Guide absolutely. Who would stand behind him and could never be swayed from his side. Danny would have to renew the marks if Steve wanted him to, and he had a feeling he would.  
  
  
Nuzzling his tall mates delectable ear he sent to him, ‘It’s the mating heat dissipating finally. Normally it lasts till the Sentinel has throughly claimed his Guide to his satisfaction, which I knew you had. Evidently you needed something more, which I’m happy to provide you with. Now we can simply enjoy each other when we want, with no instinctive imperative bugging us.’  
  
  
Steve relaxed into his mates embrace, feeling a little silly, as this was information told to all Sentinels and Guides trained in a center. He had just forgotten it, due to how long he had had to wait for his own Guide. He felt Danny pull out of him and missed the contact for a moment till he realized something. Turning quickly, he lowered himself till he was at the proper height, then swallowed his mate with a loud hungry slurp. Sucking contentedly, he cleaned his mate of all traces of their joining. Pleased when Danny, with a choked sound came a second time. He drank it all down loving the flavor of his mate.  
  
  
‘Jesus Steve, don’t do that without warning a guy.’ He groaned, even as he poured himself down his throat.  
  
  
‘Sorry, just love your flavor and want it as often as I can get it.’  
  
  
‘You’re such a liar, you’re not sorry at all.’ But he was grinning even as he looked down at his well satisfied mate.  
  
  
’No, I’m not really.’ He responded even as he continued to lick him clean.  
  
  
Looking over his mate towards the ocean, something caught his attention on the beach. With a roll of his eyes, he noticed their wolves looking up at them with wide smug grins before they ran off into the water. Giving the blond an idea, he smirked at Steve who was still in the middle of playing with him.  
  
  
‘Hey Steve?’  
  
  
The sucking Sentinel Seal looked up, his mates shaft firmly buried still in his mouth, ’What?’  
  
  
‘If you can catch me. You can suck me off as much as you want today. You have one hour, but only as we are right now.’  
  
  
Looking in confusion at what Danny was saying, all he saw was the wide grin he was displaying. Then pulling out quickly and with a flash of light, the blond disappeared, only to reappear on the beach with a loud laugh. Startled Steve looked over the railing at where the other flash had indicated where his mate had gone. Seeing the smug devilish look on his partners face, is what decided him. He would catch his running mate and when he caught him, for he would, he would do what he pleased with him. All of him.  
  
  
505050  
  
  
A few satisfying hours later a mostly naked Danny and Steve were holed up on the couch watching a movie. It was early afternoon and they were trying to decide what to do next.  
  
  
Hand lazily fondling his mates large heavy sack through his shorts, the Seal who was slouching on the couch, asked “Danny want to check out the house fully? We gave it a glance when we showed up but not much else.”  
  
  
“Something wrong with it?” Danny wasn’t adverse to checking out the house, he just wondered what Steve was thinking.  
  
  
Shrugging his shoulders “There is something off about it. The windows and doors are extra thick. I want to check out why and the basement.”  
  
  
“Sure, not like we have anything else to do.” Standing, both men headed towards the stairs and towards the basement.  
  
  
“Jeez this place is big.” Danny exclaimed, as he looked around properly for the first time.  
  
  
“Yeah.” Steve didn’t say much as he took in the rather empty looking basement. The landing they were on didn’t have any features or furniture in it, at the moment but he was coming up with some ideas. There were only 2 doors leading off, to what he could assume would be just plain rooms, like the main area.  
  
  
“Shall we see what is behind door number one?” Steve asked even as he was reaching for the left hand door. Stepping through the especially thick and heavy door, he noticed the hinges were recessed, so they could not be removed from the outside. Swinging inwards, he pushed it flat against the wall, taking a moment to wonder at the opening and how thick it was. What he saw inside made him stop suddenly, causing his Guide to smack into his bare back.  
  
  
“Babe what the hell?” He complained, as he rubbed his sore nose.  
  
  
Steve paid little attention to his mates annoyed tone or even words. He was to busy being incoherent with wonder, joy and excitement.  
  
  
Still rubbing he growled “Steve what the hell has you… oh you have got to be shitting me. How in the hell did they find all that in just a few days? Hell, how did they get all the legal shit done in such a short amount of time?” Danny glared around the packed room with narrow, annoyed eyes. Less then pleased, at the way his partner was looking around with stars in his eyes, drooling at all the fun toys stacked against the walls. It was going to be a shit ton of work, to get Steve to realize that he would NOT be allowed to play with everything at once.  
  
  
What he was referring to, was the massive amounts of armament in the room. The entire back wall of the 280 foot square room was lined with gun racks. Many of which were full of rifles of various types, and the ammo to go along with them. Hanging above the gun racks were even more guns and items Danny had no clue over. He recognized things that looked somewhat like sniper rifles, hunting rifles, short barrel shotguns, long barrel shotguns. He honestly didn’t think he would ever be able to figure all of them out. Then to the left of the door, on the wall was two open gun safes displaying empty shelves and lockers, but he knew Steve would not let them stay empty for long. To the right of the door was another set of racks but they were loaded with practically every pistol known to man. All the way from small .22’s to 9mm, from 1911’s to large wheel guns and many more calibers in between. Each stacked carefully with at least 300 rounds of ammo for each gun. And when there was nearly 40 pistols in each unit, that was a hell of a lot of ammo. The floor had more racks in the middle of it, empty for now but again Danny didn’t believe for a minute they would stay that way. On the wall with the door, was yet another display case, but this one didn't hold guns. No, that one held bladed weapons. Long, short bladed knives, daggers, short swords, long swords, switchblades which he didn’t think were even legal. Knuckledusters with retractable blades, it was just a plethora of death in the room and he vowed his daughter would never be allowed in it.  
  
  
Course his weapon loving friend was in heaven. Honestly he was practically floating, as he skipped about the room. Touching this gun, stroking that knife, fondling the barrel of a rifle like it was a long lost friend. When he was about to reach up to check out what looked like a rocket launcher his attention was caught by another door with a familiar odor.  
  
  
“Ohhh what does this door lead to?” The child like giddiness of his partner was scary. Stepping in the room, he clapped his hands together before rubbing them eagerly. Inside was a workbench with a few tools, of which Danny had no clue what they would be used for. To the immediate right, was another work bench, completely empty but lots of shelves above it. On the right wall were a set of tool boxes, filled with all manor of toys, making his mate happy. On the left hand wall was another set of safes also empty, but again he knew they wouldn’t stay that way.  
  
  
“What the hell? Why would you want a work room you couldn’t get easy access to?” Raising a confused and annoyed eyebrow.  
  
  
Steve turned to him, with a way to cheerful look on his face. His mind was overflowing with a jumble of thoughts, Danny was hard pressed to make sense of.  
  
  
“It’s perfect… if you’re into making explosives.” His eyes were lit up with glee.  
  
  
Not so much Danny. “WHAT?!”  
  
  
“Yeah this place just overflows with the smell of it. Oh boy this is awesome.” He continued to look through his juicy loot.  
  
  
“STEVEN JOHN McGARRETT you are NOT making bombs in THIS house! What is up with the Army anyway? Seriously? Do they make all you people that apply to become Seals, take a test?” He held out his hands as if he was reading from a check list. “Possessive? Check. Protective? Check. Bat shiat crazy? Double Check. Love of all things that make other things go BOOM loudly and completely? Check. Yes, you qualify to be a crazy water boy.” He lowered his hands to his short covered hips and glared at the giddy madman he was bonded to.  
  
  
Steve’s cock quivered as Danny ranted at him. The inflection of his voice, the precise movement of his hands. His thoughts of crazy Seals, and their excitement over highly dangerous toys.  
  
  
Making chopping motions with his hands as he made each point, “Seriously, I think I need to get you some professional help. Normal people are not like this. They go to work, they go home. They take safe sane vacations, ones that do not include explosions other then maybe fireworks. Even those are controlled by licensed, professional, personal. Not insane Seals, who take hand grenades to open pawn shop doors.”  
  
  
As he ranted, the Seal in question was hard pressed to pay attention to his words. He was to busy enjoying the way his body moved, as he became more agitated. The way his voice floated through his ears, the sound waves vibrating and making him edgy to hear more. Watching as his deep blue eyes became deeper, like the ocean he loved, as Danny pointed out flaw after flaw, of all things explosive.  
  
  
“Are you even paying attention to me Steven?” It was a rhetorical question, as Danny went off on another round. About how insane Sentinels were, and it was easier to keep track of an 8 year old girl, rather then his adult partner at times. How he was never letting his daughter come down here. And if Steve ever taught her how to make explosives, he would make sure that he slept on the couch for the next 100 years.  
  
  
That was to much for the amused and lusty Commander, who swooped down and stopped the flow of words, in the manner he was coming to love. Pressing his lips tightly to his Guide’s he shut him up, burying his tongue as deep as he could. Danny stopped talking of course, but that didn’t shut him up.  
  
  
‘Really Steven? You think kissing me, will stop me from pointing out all the things that is wrong with this house?’  
  
  
‘No but I have a feeling this will.’ Yanking his shorts down he took him in hand and started roughly stroking him. Pushing him back against the door, Danny stuttered but didn’t quite slow down.  
  
  
‘Steve that is, oh god yes, not fair you should, oh fuck feels good, let me finish…’  
  
  
‘Oh I plan on letting you finish. In time at least.’ Breaking the kiss he turned his partner around pulling his cock out of his own shorts. Sticking three fingers all at once into his partner he roughly prepped him, before drenching himself in lube, which was suddenly floating next to his head. Pressing himself in, he only took a minute to savor the feeling of entering his mate, before he buried himself to the hilt. Now that his lips were no longer keeping his mate occupied Danny continued to rant.  
  
  
“Steve I resent you, oh fuck yes, thinking that, deeper damn it, kissing me is a good, oh god damn you feel good inside me, way to shut me up. Take me you bastard, you should know that, oh my god faster, yes that’s it, I can keep pointing out your flaws, oh sweet jesus your cock is so sweet, all day long.”  
  
  
Steve grinned even has he increased his strokes into his partner. The sound of his voice, along with the heavenly smells of heavy ordinance in the rooms, was a sweet combination to him. Course as soon as he started kissing Danny and stroking him, the man started sending him more filthy images. Images of what he wanted Steve to do to him right now. Images which involved Danny, enjoying a good ranting, while being heavily rutted into. He had been feeling a little jealous that Steve could get so worked up about guns and bombs, when he should be getting worked up over Danny. Steve ever aware and willing to please his mate, instantly focused his attention on what his love wanted. If Danny wanted to rant at him, while he was having his ass plowed by his Sentinel mate, then he would oblige the man.  
  
  
Steven increased the speed and power of his thrusts, enough that Danny had to quit nagging at him. Instead he had to focus on supporting himself against the door, hands flat to steady his stance, as Steve was holding nothing back. This wasn’t even a fucking, this was a rutting. Hard, deep and fast, Steve was relentless in his mounting. He was giving Danny everything he wanted, and he expected the blond to take it all. The grunts coming from the smaller man, showed he was accepting the dominant power of his mate, as he didn’t protest this rough fuck. His ass would be sore for at least an hour before it healed. Kinda sucked, cause he always wanted to be fucked till he couldn’t sit down for a week, but his healing powers would have none of it. So he would have to be content to only be sore for an hour.  
  
  
Steve kept up his rutting, reaching forward and pinching his mates nipples before slapping his ass then returning to his chest. Danny panted and moaned, as he was ridden the way he wanted to be. To have his mates attention on him, rather then some smell only Steve could smell.  
  
  
‘Oh christ Steve, I’m going to come. Fuck me till I come, force it out of me love.’ Not at all loathed at the idea, he plowed his ass, hitting his sweet spot till with a cry Danny came hard. Spraying his come all over the door, even as he felt Steve shoot his own full load into him. But the Sentinel didn’t stop, he was still hard and he wasn’t going to stop till he was limp. Danny was going to have to take another fucking, and live with it.  
  
  
In a dark controlling voice, that made his Guide shiver in pleasure, ‘I’m still hard and your handy, so I’m going to take what’s mine, till I’m done.’  
  
  
‘Fuck yeah use my ass.’ Danny’s moans and groans of pleasure at being used as his mates fuck toy, was music to the Sentinels fine tuned ears.  
  
  
Inhaling deeply, enjoying the smell of his mates spunk sinking into the room, even as the smell of gunpowder and c4 already registered. Keeping up a pace that pleased him and his mate. He forced another and another climax out of the younger man, giving him no quarter from the forced pleasure. As his own climax built, he angled his mate away from the door and into the room itself. He planned on getting Danny to spread his spunk around the entire room, even as he unloaded himself into his ass. He wanted not only the smell of explosives in there but he wanted his mates as well.  
  
  
With a grunted command, he bit into Danny’s neck, on his mating mark, as he ordered him to come in his mind. Danny with a screech at the pain and pleasure, arched his back as he shot his last load in the room. Hitting the tool boxes, walls and ceiling he felt as his mate reached around and directed his sensitive dick, which he was continuing to firmly stroke, in the directions he wanted his smell to be lodged.  Finally spent Danny relaxed back into his mate who came deeply again within him. Walking the younger man over to the empty bench, he bent him over to rest. Pulling out Steve kneeled down behind him and began lapping at his ass, drinking his own come as it dripped out of his mate. Danny, mind to fogged to do much, simply lay where he had been positioned, as his partner did as he pleased with him. And if rimming, his come filled ass made him happy then so be it. He was tired and yet very satisfied.  
  
  
Continuing to lap at the spunk, he spoke to his well used mate ‘Jesus Danny and you call me crazy. What was that all about?’  
  
  
“Are you saying, you were not entertaining ideas, of figuring out a way to fuck me down here?” He smiled as he looked over his marked shoulder, at the man enjoying his own taste out of his jizz filled ass.  
  
  
Steve grinned, his partner knew him so well and he was pleased at how this turned out. “It was good for you right?”  
  
  
“More then, seems I needed it just as much as you did. My ass is sore as hell and feels great.” Smiling he stood up from the bench and gathered his mate in his arms. Giving him a quick hug, he then went to pick his shorts up. Pulling them up his legs, he dragged his partner out of the room, before they did some more christening. “Lets go check out that final room and see if there are any more surprises.”  
  
  
“Sounds good, I can’t even smell anything coming from it.” Steve remarked.  
  
  
Dragging his partner out of the death rooms, they made their way to the other door. Opening it towards them, they were surprised to find a heavy duty steel cage door. Examining it they found it didn’t open in or out, or even side to side like a pocket door. No this one opened UP as in straight up, they could see hydraulic connections at the top to pull it up.  
  
  
“What in the hell? Who puts this kind of door in a house?” Danny was getting seriously annoyed.  
  
  
“It’s strange, plus it has another solid door behind it.” Steve was running his hands through the bars touching the other door. He could feel the metal used was thick, heavy and no doubt a bitch to move.  
  
  
Checking around more, they found the lock which would open the bar door. A sticky note was attached listing the combination.  
  
  
“WHAT seriously that is the combination?” Danny’s eyes widened with incredibly.  
  
  
Steve was grinning himself “ 1,2,3,4,5.”  
  
  
“1,2,3,4,5 Jesus, it's the same combination an idiot would have on his luggage.” He wondered where he had heard that line before. Either way it was a stupid combination.  
  
  
“This is Hawaii, lots of idiots here.” Smiling he imputed the numbers and both had the satisfaction of watching the bars rise smoothly and silently upwards.  
  
  
“Damn thing must weight close to 400 pounds.” The detective commented as he watched it go up.  
  
  
“I’ll check it later, now I want to see whats in this other room.” Pushing on the heavy door he was pleased at how easily it opened. Inside they stopped and stared at the fairly large room, for much was in it.  
  
  
In front of them was a small kitchen unit, complete with stove and sink. It had space for some dishes and cooking utensils. It also had a small sitting area with a single couch and TV hooked up, showing an extensive surveillance system of the entire property. Against the wall to the left of the door, was yet another gun safe along with weapons rack. In the center of the room was a four chair dinning set, the table made of heavy duty construction. It honestly looked like it could take a 50 caliber shot and sneeze it back. Two other rooms were shown by doors, not as heavy as the main door but solid. One led off to a simple bathroom with a small vanity, toilet and shower/tub combo. Simple but really all one needed.  
  
  
It was the last room, that received the most of their attention. It was a single bedroom, which could sleep 5 from the looks of it. It had a huge bunk bed style, taking up the entire wall on the left. The first bed was queen size with a bit of storage around it. Above it was one of three full sized beds. A stairway that doubled as more storage, separated the queen and full from the other two full size beds. Directly across from the massive sleeping structure was another TV, hooked up to the surveillance system as well. The last piece of furniture was a small desk with a basic computer system and chair.  
  
  
Over all it was a very strange set of rooms, and Danny wasn’t sure what he was looking at. But after a few moments of thought, Steve was getting some ideas. Checking out the queen bed, and beginning to have pleasantly perverted thoughts about it, he discovered the envelope laying on the cubby side table. Reaching over he picked it up and both men moved back to the main room to read it.  
  
  
Sitting down on the couch, Steve broke the seal on the envelope, turning loose the familiar scents of their friends A. J. and Dustin. Inside was a letter addressed to both men.  
  
  
_In A. J.’s handwriting_  
  
  
_Yo Steve and Danny if you're reading this, it must mean you’ve taken a break from boning each other, like cats in heat._ **Don’t say that you asshole, be nice they’ve had to wait a hell of a long time, to have some quality time together.** _Fine if you're reading this, must mean you’ve taken a break from making love like newlyweds, and are exploring the house. So let us explain a bit about it. It was owned by Annette’s grandparents and given to her when her Grandmother passed away. It was built by her Grandfather, sort of and from everything I can tell he was a crazy old bastard._ **He was not! He was a loving guy, who just had some weird ideas as to what he thought was proper protection, for his love.** _Dustin, he was a crazy old coot who wasn’t right in the head, after he came back from the war._ **Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t, but he still built this place for his family, and it’s not nice to make fun of him.** _For christ sakes ANNETTE called him crazy, when we were talking about this place to begin with, you were there when she did. Now shut up and let me explain what we are talking about._  
  
  
The boys looked at each other as their friends argued in a letter. Both rolled their eyes, at how weird their life had become, to actually hear their voices while they were reading a letter.  
  
  
_So to continue this place was built by her Grandfather, a wise and honorable man who had some strange ideas, as to what he thought of as protection. He was an explosives and demolition man in the war, and according to Annette really knew his shit. Well, he came back a war hero and looking to propose to the woman he left behind. Before he did, he wanted to build her a house and he was going to build her a nice little bungalow or something that he could afford. But she came from money, and her Daddy was rich, rich, rich! He was also, according to family sources a veteran, and proud his baby girl was marrying one. So he told Grandpa “here is money for a house. You build something you would enjoy, but also makes you both feel safe.”_

  
_So what he built was a variation of this underground bunker thing to begin with. It was just the two of them for a long time. She put up with it cause she loved him, but she also got annoyed there were no windows to see out of._ **But it was all according to his long range plans. They only lived in this part for a few years.** _Give me back that pen, who’s telling this story you or me? As I was saying she got annoyed there were no windows, and while she did love him she wanted a proper looking house. Could he just build her one? Noooooo of course not. What he did instead was go to college and become an engineer and architect, learning all the new fangled way of building shit. Then he decided he didn’t like the building materials they used. Didn’t think they were strong enough, so he spent a few years and developed new materials, that had the strength he wanted. He tested them by blowing the god damn things up,_ **WITH TANKS with very, very large tanks, cool huh?** _Dustin knock it off. So yes he tested them, by getting some of his army buddies together on a weekend. And shooting the shit out of walls, built from, who knows what crazy crap he came up with. When the building materials they were testing, actually survived the testing process, he used those to build his wife her dream house._  
  
  
The boys looked around at the ultra modern looking room and thought back to all the large windows and doors in the place. The way all the fixtures and electrical water and other large items were fairly knew.  
  
  
_I know, your probably wondering at the connection between a 50+ year old house, to the one you have now. Well, the reason for that is because of_ **their daughter, she grew up just like her Daddy. She was a veteran too, with a love of all things explosive, but also a passion for structural engineering. According to Annette, their family never had a deep hold on houses themselves. It was the memories, which were important to them.** _Damn it Dustin, I have to go to the head, for just a few minutes and you jack my letter, what the hell is wrong with you?_ **Well, you weren’t here so why the hell not, it’s a cool story.** _Yes, it is but we agreed that I was going to tell it, to make this letter less confusing. Now stop interrupting._ **Spoilsport**.  
  
  
_Seriously Steve? How to you put up with Danny so well. I swear to god my Guide can be an annoying asshole some times._ **But you still love me.** _I’m not sure why at times, but I do love you. Now let me continue without interrupting me every five seconds!_ **I’ll try, no guarantee’s though.** _Fuck this is my life now, Steve make sure you keep a tight rein on your Guide. They tend to get bossy and annoying._  
  
  
Danny glared at Steve daring him to say anything. Wisely he kept his mouth shut.  
  
  
_So anyway, the daughter goes out with her Father on the weekends. They explore even more building materials to blow up, to see which ones work best. Had a ball doing it and when they decided what they were going to use, to build a new house with, do you know what they did with the old one?_ **I do.** _Well, of course you do cause you were there when she was telling us the story. I was asking them. So what they do is they BLOW THE DAMN THING UP. Yes, they blew the old house up with a controlled implosion, like they taught them both how to do in the army. Sweet mother of god, Annette showed us pictures of their faces when they did it. They had these little insane smiles of satisfaction, as the fucker went up or down or however they did it._  
  
  
_They rebuilt the house with a bigger, stronger and more modern twist. And Grandpa and Grandma moved in again and had a happy time with their 6 kids, the eldest the daughter and 5 boys. Little terrors they all were when Annette told us the story. Anyway the kids all grew up and moved off, many joining the armed forces or police forces. Except one who decided to follow in his Grandfathers footsteps and work at his construction company._ **Yeah, the really rich dude who gave them the money for their first house to begin with.** _So help me god! I am going to get a bunch of rope, tie you to the bed and gag you, if you don’t stop interrupting me._ **Oh as if that is any incentive to stop now. Don’t tease me if you don’t plan on following through, that is just mean.**  
  
  
Danny glared at his mate “Don’t even think it Steve!”  
  
  
Disgruntled at being caught, as an idea popped into his head. “Damn it, are you sure?” Hopeful puppy dog eyes, blinked down at him adoringly.  
  
  
“Yes, but I’m willing to tie you up later. I want to finish this letter and get dinner started.”  
  
  
_So over the years, this house has been taken down via many types of highly volatile substances, to the enjoyment of the entire family. Hell they had house parties, when they were planning on taking it down and building a new one up. It was beginning to be a tradition to them. Lets plan a party at the Grandparents place. We’ll have food, drinks, music, C4. We’ll eat drink, dance and blow the fucking thing to kingdom come. The whole family really is crazy, not just Grandpa, but he was the nuttiest of them all, cause he liked doing it. Grandma just smiled and nodded letting him do as he wished, cause every time he built her a new house he also put the latest in modern shit in it. Something she honestly liked. She was a wiz on computers when they came into being, and was constantly learning new things. She had a bazillion degree’s of her own and she was happy and content, cause her husband was happy and content. So boom up went the house, in came the son’s construction company and they would go to town building a new place up._  
  
  
**A. J. tell them about neighbors and the acreage.** _Oh right well the neighbors didn’t like having explosions every 5-10 years or so near them, plus the weekend test parties, so they bitched and moaned about it. All the way up to the Governor and beyond in some cases. Nothing happened because, did I mention they were vets with war hero status, and no one wants to pick on vets, who had about every type of medal of this, that, and the other combined. What the family did instead, was offer to buy the people out if they wanted out. Gave them a price very generous too and offered to build them a house that was the same as the one they were moving out of. If they wanted anything upgraded they had to pay for that themselves. Or if they were willing, to move their house off their property and locate it somewhere else._ **Many neighbors choose that path too, since it was more annoying trying to move a house then just build a new one. They wanted to annoy Grandpa and kids a lot.** _Not that it really did, they didn’t care other then they were disappointed when they did move the houses, cause the ones they didn’t guess what they did to those._  
  
  
“I can only wonder.” Danny snorted.  
  
  
_You guess right. They blew the damn things up. And had a marvelous time about it. So to make a long story short, this house you are in is the latest and last example of their little building spree. It was built about 10 years ago and the Daughter and her Daughter got together and built this for Grandma and Grandpa. They had gotten old like most do, and couldn’t go out onto the beach much any more, due to health reasons. But they both very much enjoyed looking out to sea. It's the reason why there are so many windows and doors that size. But they never forgot Grandpa’s insane desire to have a house that was hard to destroy.  The damn thing is built out of ballistic grade metals and ceramics and other shit I don’t know what they call it. The walls have steel beams running through them, and are all support structure of the heaviest grade found. The windows are at least 5 inches but don’t look it since all the walls and doors are the same. It's a very thick walled house everywhere._  
  
  
_What you're standing or sitting in right now is the safe room section, which they built to withstand a nuclear attack from Satan himself according to what Marcus told us. It has its own power and water supply. Is not connected to any part of the house directly though it can be remotely if need be. Course if you don’t want that, then you can turn it off with a switch of the control box at the computer in the bedroom. If you look around, it also has an escape tunnel somewhere, but we really didn’t want to go snooping that much in the house, since we had to get it all put together in under 4 days for you all._ **Course since you all can disappear and reappear in a flash of light, you probably don’t need an escape tunnel but you never know. Oh also here is the really disappointing thing. Steve you can’t play with the guns yet in the house. They are yours, but the paper work transferring them into your name is a bit behind. There are a shit ton to process and we are working on it.** _Yeah and the demolitions room, you're going to have to supply your own product for that. The Navy boys, when I asked, got really pissy and told me no I couldn’t take any extra home for fun. So you will have to figure it out._  
  
  
**Hey Danny, did Steve nail your ass when you went in there. Cause I’ll tell you this much, when we were cleaning out the room of the leftovers, we had to, we’re sorry but they wouldn’t let us keep the really unstable shit that was in there. I had a really hard time keeping a certain Seal’s hands off me. He wanted to take me right there in the room. But I managed to convince him, that it wouldn’t be good to come all over a room, in a house we were giving you. So I dragged him outside, so he could have his way with me. You so owe me Danny, cause if I hadn’t Steve would be fucking you non stop, to erase any trace lingering scent of our spunk on the walls. It would have driven him nuts to smell it.**  
  
  
“He’s already nuts,” but Danny knew what he was talking about.  
  
  
Steve grinned smugly, at the truth of their words. “Damn they know us so well.”  
  
  
“Shut up you animal.”  
  
  
_We are going to finish up the paperwork for the toys, but it will be at least a couple months. They were Annette’s Grandfathers along with her mother’s. We haven’t met her mother yet, but when we were getting everything sorted out for you, she was very happy to let you have the house. She had no use for it, cause it was her parents place. Evidently they have their own spot on the mainland, they regularly blow up for their amusement. Only Annette and Marcus with their brood live on the island now and have no need for it. They didn’t want to see it go to waste, or to a family that wouldn’t appreciate it. Having a military Sentinel and his law enforcement Guide take over ownership of it, would have made Grandpa and Grandma as happy as their Daughter and Granddaughter are now._ **But the Daughter did ask, that if you ever decide to rebuild that you do a couple things. One, blow the current house up following their tradition, and two let them rebuild it the way you want. Their construction company is still going very strong and should be for a long time.** _Seriously? We’re already talking about blowing up a house they haven’t even lived in for 2 weeks. What is wrong with you? Let them have some time to themselves to enjoy it._ **I am, but I’m just saying if the need ever should come about.** _Need? I’ll show you need. Steve, Danny enjoy the house, Dustin and I have some things to “discuss.”_ **Discuss you’re carrying me over your shoulder and HEY PUT ME DOWN. NO not like that nooooo, oh yeah just like that…**  
  
  
“How is it they are able to get so much filth, implied with so few words, into a letter for christ sakes?” The blond Guide asked shaking his head in amusement.  
  
  
“Not sure but they do. Say now what’s this?” Flipping the letter over they discovered more.  
  
  
**P.S. There is a manila envelope in the top drawer of the dresser next to the queen bed. Look inside for the blueprints and actual acreage of the land. It goes on for miles really.** _HEY get back here you gorgeous bastard, I have plans and you being very naked, are at the center of them._ **Have to go, enjoy the house.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope people like this chapter. The next will start getting more into the adventure aspect of the story. 
> 
> Poor Steve he can't go out and shoot all his new toys, he has to wait for the paperwork to finish. Course if Steve had his way he would just blow the paper work up. So I guess it fits that he and Danny are gifted a house from a family that also likes to blow shit up.
> 
> While I don't know if others would like it as much. I did have a ball writing A. J and Dustin's letter at the end. It's something I myself have never done before using italics and bolding to define different speakers, and thought it was funny to try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny check out a map, Steve finds out a detail about Danny's health he had kept secret and all end up taking a trip across the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm using this as the excuse for posting another chapter right now. I forgot there was some more smut in here. Not as much as the previous two chapters but enough that I wanted to get all three done in a batch. Tomorrow I'll have to work on chapter 4 and flesh it out properly.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

Shaking his head, Danny watched as his partner returned to the mini bedroom, and came out with the envelope. Opening it he spread it on the dinning table, while Danny came over from the couch, and leaned over his shoulder.

 

“Wow is it really that big an area?” Danny looked at the map laid out before him. 

 

Steve looked at him with clear amusement for a minute, before asking. “You don’t actually understand what’s on this map do you?” It was a large area map, with various symbols marking it all over. What Danny was referring to, was the large irregular circle that surrounded most of the land displayed on it. 

 

“According to this, the house is off to the northeast of the main property, but it is about 44 miles total of land. It mostly shoots off into the mountains, probably due to them buying their neighbors out.”

 

“Well, when they regularly blow their house up for fun, I’m sure the neighbors were more then happy to clear out.” Danny snarked with a smile.

 

“Anyway it heads southwest and southeast from here. Lots of land and ocean front in this section.” He studied the map a bit more, looking at the legend before chuckling.

 

The Jersey man looking between his partner and the map asked “Whats so funny?”

 

“Annette's family may have been explosion mad, but they also knew about strategic advantage. I’m sure there was another reason why they kept blowing their house up, and buying out the neighbors. Take a look at this area.” He pointed with his finger to various points, which to Danny was nothing more then green splotches. “This area is the closes to the house and also had the most neighbors at the time. Closer then what he was probably happy with. It put him at a disadvantage, if people were ever able to attack.”

 

Showing the points he was making, “By getting rid of the other people in the area, he extended his permitter and put up warning posts everywhere. Somehow he had it rigged, where if someone entered in to his property, he would know about it. And if this is correct the family kept up the business. They have this entire area mapped out with escape trails and secret bunkers.”

 

“Of which we no doubt will be visiting them at some point am I correct?” Danny stated knowingly as he leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

He nodded to his blond fiancee “You are correct but for now we have more pressing things to do.” Steve folded the map and put it away in a pocket for study later.

 

“And what would that be, oh goofy one?” Danny smiled as he looked up at the taller man.

 

Smiling down, but eyes serious he said. “Getting you fed, don’t think I didn’t notice it. I told you before that you’ve lost weight. Since all this shit started, how much exactly have you lost?”

 

His own smile gone from his face, at his Sentinels displeasure at the state of his health, he debated if he should tell him. Noting that Steve would get it out of him, if he had to stand him on a scale himself, he just gave in. Taking a deep breath he let it out before finally answering, “About 24 pounds.” He prepared for the fallout the answer was going to cost him. He wasn’t wrong.

 

Bolting up right at the surprising answer he growled “24 POUNDS holy fucking shit Danny! That is even more then I thought you had lost. I thought you had lost maybe 15 max of 20.” 

 

His ire at his mate was growing and he had to rein himself in, because it honestly wasn’t Danny’s fault. Far from it actually, it’s just Danny was here and the man who had caused all their problems was dead so he didn’t have a focus for his anger. Shaking as he tried to bring himself under control, he was grateful when he felt Danny’s soothing touch flow through him. 

 

Running his hands over his face, over his dark brown head, and down his neck “Okay well first thing is, it’s a good thing the bonding heat is gone, because otherwise I would constantly be screwing you blue, and you don’t need the extra energy drain.”

 

“Babe I like that extra energy drain.” He gave a perverted smile.

 

“So do I, but your health is more important to me, then my libido and you always come first love.” He pulled him into a tight hug, sniffing at his mating mark, before letting him go. “So now we are going upstairs and I’m going to fix you something to eat and we are going to put those 24 pounds back on you.”

 

Reaching out he took his mates hand, and pulled him out the door and towards the stairs. Going up the two floors needed to reach the kitchen, he sat his blue eyed babe, down at the table. “You stay here I’m going to get dinner started.”

 

“Steve I can help.” Danny offered, even though he knew that Steve’s protective instincts were starting to kick in.

 

“I know buddy but let me do this.” He patted his shoulder even as he turned towards the fridge, to pull things out to fix dinner. “We both need it. If you want think of it this way. I can make you dinner and settle my instincts that way. Or I put you to bed and not let you leave it. As it is, I’ll probably put you to bed after dinner. You need to rest and recover, I need to rest and recover. The heat is over and I’m finally thinking of other things.” Placing his goodies on the counter, he placed a couple pans on the stove. Turning it on he put water on to boil, before starting to chop the vegetables.

 

Danny watched his partner doing his own scan through the bond. He didn’t do it nearly as often as Steve, due to him constantly being in his mates head. He normally could feel when Steve was off and help him. Now that their instinctive bonding heat was over, he could feel minutely how Steve’s own body needed time to recover. He had been having just as hard a time as Danny in his own way. The worry, the stress, hell he had almost died and if Danny hadn’t been there he would have. Taking the blond with him as he passed. He realized the other man needed a break just as much as he said he did. 

 

Danny relaxed into the chair and let Steve do as he wished. It was his job to support his Sentinel in all manner of things. And if making Danny dinner and putting him to bed is what Steve needed, then he would give it to him. It honestly didn’t sound to bad to him, and he was already thinking of idea’s they could do, for the next two weeks. They were after all by themselves, and if they wanted to hightail it out of here and have some fun, no one need know. He would talk to Steve about it tomorrow and go from there.

 

505050

 

The next morning, Danny woke to the extremely pleasant sensation of his mate’s lips wrapped around his cock, and trying to suck his tongue through it.

 

Keeping his eyes closed to savor the pleasant sensation, Danny greeted his man with ‘Morning to you to, having fun?’

 

Concentrating fiercely to the job at task, the Seal commented ’You taste so good.” Before he demanded in a strict tone, “Give me my treat!’

 

Danny ignored the demand instead explaining ‘Treats are for good little boys who deserve it. Are you a good little boy?’

 

Popping off for a second, the horny Commander, turned around so he was on all fours above the shorter man. Sucking him back in he chuckled into his mind. ‘I’m a very good big boy and I’m going to prove it to you.’ Wiggling his hips above his partners head Danny got the idea.

 

Sucking the brunette’s long dripping shaft, into his own mouth he swallowed heavily and eagerly. Listening to the sounds as Steve did the same for him. Sucking, slurping, slobbering over each others pricks they enjoyed themselves immensely, as they brought each other to completion. With a groan as Steve sucked particularly hard and long on him, he came with a massive groan, pumping up to the root of his cock, listening as Steve choked, before he drank him dry. A few moments later in response to the vibrations his noises made along his Sentinels dick, Danny was feasting on his own morning treat, as Steve returned the favor.

 

‘Okay babe you satisfied?’ The young detective asked concerned he may have gagged him to hard.

 

‘Hell yes!’ Steve moved off his mate and crawled back around, where they were shoulder to shoulder. Taking Danny into his arms he snuggled into his mate, sighing contentedly as Danny moved closer to him.

 

Danny smiled as he was held, gazing around he marveled at the gift which was their new secondary home. He could see them using it when they needed to get away. Continuing to look around he noticed something strange.

 

“Steve where are the wolves?” He asked 

 

Raising his head he noticed that they were not actually being spied on. “What the hell? Normally the little pervs are front and center whenever we do anything.”

 

Giving a piercing whistle, Danny called out to his lady. Sasha came to him through the wall with an inquisitive look in her eye. “Hey pretty lady where were you and Loki? Steve and I missed you watching us as we got it on.”

 

The Sentinel snorted ‘No, we didn’t.’

 

‘Not helpful.’ The Guide retorted with a glare.

 

Sasha looked at him intensely, showing him why they were not there.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Jumping out of bed he headed towards the drawers holding their clothes.

 

“Danny what’s wrong?” Steve alarmed at his mates sudden change in mood, jumped up and began dressing as well.

 

Head muffled in his shirt while trying to shove his shoes on,“We have to get going.”

 

“What’s wrong?” The Seal demanded again.

 

“It’s Sasha she sensed something wrong back home, and went to check it out. Left Loki behind to keep an eye on things, while she came for us. She was just returning when I called for her.” Gathering his kit he checked to make sure he had everything he needed.

 

Getting annoyed at his riddle talking mate. He went to grab him, to force some sense out of him, when he received the picture Sasha had sent him. Startled he didn’t say anything more, instead he finished dressing. Grabbing his badge, his weapons and his tack gear he mimic his mates moves.

 

Finishing gearing up Danny called out, “Ready to go?”

 

“Yes.” Face grim as he slipped into his soldiers mentality.

 

Giving another whistle, Loki appeared face serious and eyes hard as Danny called him.

 

‘Someday you're going to have to tell me, how he comes when you call him, but only danes to make an appearance when I do.’ He scowled even as he reached for his wolf.

 

‘And ruin my fun I don’t think so.’ Danny grinned even as he reached for Sasha.

 

Placing hands on their companions shoulders there was a flare of light as they were led to where they were needed.

 

505050

 

“Do we have any eyes in there? Any at all?” Captain Bill Kirkland snarled in the command center.

 

“Not yet sir, they took out all the camera’s and we haven’t been able to get any more eyes in there.” A communications specialist spoke up from his comm kit.

 

“What about communication? Where is that negotiating team? Who are they sending to begin with?”

 

“From what I was told Sir, it’s Harrison and his team.”

 

The Captain groaned in displeased frustration, “Ahhh fuck Harrison is a fucking tool. He’ll fuck this all up and act like hot shit while doing it.”

 

“Yeah tell us about it Captain, we know he’s an asshole.” Agreed his lieutenant.

 

Captain Kirkland of the NPD, snarled in front of the screens, set up to monitor the situation out front. Standing at 5.9 with short cropped greying brown hair, brown eyes and on the more heavy set side of 50 he wasn’t a man to piss off. He still had a razor sharp instinct for situations, didn’t take shit off assholes unless ordered too. Highly intelligent and about as friendly as a Doberman that didn’t want to share his bone with other dogs. He was also fantastically loyal to his men and backed them up every time something came up, unless they were in the wrong. His men adored him, even as they cursed his heavy hand to the back of their heads, when they did something incredibly stupid.

 

One of his faults is that he didn’t have much use for Sentinels or their wishy washy Guides. All Sentinels he had been forced to work with, were smug egotistical assholes. They threw their weight around like they were God almighty himself. Then their mousy little Guides, who followed along in their vastly superior partners wake, annoyed him. 

 

The tool coming today for the hostage negotiation, wasn’t a Sentinel or Guide, but he was an asshole. He always had a S&G team with him and while Kirkland may not like S&G teams himself, Harrison ALWAYS talked down his nose at them. He enjoyed the power that came with ordering these people around, knowing they had no choice but to follow his ridiculous demands. He stood 6.6 had deep dark skin, a heritage from his grandmothers Jamaican roots. Spoke in a deep toned voice that always had a bit of a tumbler in it like a bass drum. His dark black eyes, only had sights for the next promotion he could wring out of the blood of others, and he relished in it.

 

Kirkland was not looking forward to working with the jerk and all his men knew it. 

 

The situation they found themselves in was a hostage situation. An unknown number of gunmen had taken over the international foreign currency exchange building downtown. Demanding a ridiculous amount of things, in return for the hostages plus their own freedom. What idiots went and took over a building like that, and expected to actually get free? The last known amount of hostages taken were in the 200 range, while the gunman themselves was estimated to be at least 30. Shots had been fired, but it in a token of good will and actual proper thought, the two people who had been shot. Had been shoved through the front doors before they were locked from the inside. Those two had been whisked away to hospital for treatment and later questioning. It was from those two that approx. 30 gunmen were known and the 200+ people who were still trapped inside.

The alarm had been tripped and now the building was surrounded by roughly 50 marked cars, two swat teams on stand by. Snipers were stationed across various points on the other buildings near the exchange. A command post set up 200 feet from the front doors of the building housed various personal with equipment monitoring the situation. The only good part of all this was that it wasn’t raining for the moment, but the overcast sky was making it hard to see through the tinted windows.

 

Now the Captain was going to have to deal with a man, who honestly could care less about the situation itself. Instead he would do what was needed to make himself look good. “When is his ETA?” 

 

“Two hours out. Seems he was up north kissing ass and smoozing someone.”

 

“Two hours? We don’t have time for two hours out. Why in the hell are they sending him, if he is so far away?” The Captain spat the question.

 

His lieutenant responded with his own disgust, “Because the guy’s ass, he was smoozing the State Commissioner and he said he could handle the problem easily.”

 

“Double fuck, the Commissioner is just as big an asshole as him.” Shaking his head he really hated this crap. “Fine looks like we have to do this ourselves like normal. No doubt the fucker will show up when we are almost done and ruin it all with his idiotic ways.”

 

“You called it Captain.” Said his second in command.

 

“Christ for once I would love to get one up on that asshole. It would be wonderful to see his face as he comes rolling in to handle mop up.” Wiping his glasses on a semi-clean rag, he studied the layout of the building in front of him.

 

One of the plains clothes officers hanging around in the back pipped up, “HA as if he would ever handle any kind of mop.”

 

There was general laughter at that comment, as the men continued to try and monitor the problem at hand. Power had been shut off to the building, but it had internal back ups, which would be good for at least another 48 hours. They were trying to get water and gas shut off, but the utilities were being dicks about it. Not wanting to shut them off due to some poor design. It would shut off the water to four other buildings and gas to two others. Growling at his shitty luck he really wished he had something in his back pocket that would just finish this all. He had to get home to his grandkids birthday party. Which he had been on the way to, when this whole cluster fuck had started.

 

505050

 

Steve and Danny appeared in a dark alley, out of sight of all the crazy that was going. Which was surprising since they always lit up a place when they had to travel. The image Sasha had given them, was of a building taken over by a bunch of unknowns, that normally would never grab her attention. She was bonded to her companion, and what happened in his former home town was of little concern to her, if nothing was of concern to him. But this time it was a concern, since his sister was one of the people in the building. She had come to his side, told him the situation and wasn’t surprised at the quickness of his actions.

 

Now they were going to find out what was actually going on, and get his sister Bridget out of there. Walking around the perimeter they ghosted around the barricades, till they could enter at a spot not being watched for a few seconds. Breaking in, Danny zero’ed in on one person, once he realized he was here, to get the information they needed.

 

Eyeing the activity around them, Steve extended his senses out a ways. He didn’t want any surprises creeping up behind him in case he had to defend his mate. ’Danny you sure about this? Why don’t we just go in and take care of the problem? Get Bridget out and be done with it?’

 

Glaring at the obtuse 33 year old, ’You know damn well there are going to be questions. Both from the police and my family, we may as well suck it up and get it all done. Besides the Captain is here, he’ll tell us what is really going on.’

 

Steve rolled his eyes at the need to follow procedure, but if that was what his partner wanted he would give it to him. So much for a relaxing two weeks.

 

‘Come on I can hear bitching coming from over there.’ Pointing Steve took point, making sure the wolves were taking up the rear, with Danny in the middle. While the situation was unknown, he wasn’t going to have his Guide in danger, more then needed. The wolves were stalking behind, them unseen by all for the moment, but ready to attack if their chosen’s had need of their defense. Danny didn’t bother with arguing with any of them, it wouldn’t do any good. They had made their feelings known on how he took care of things, normally behind their backs. They were not taking a chance their sneaky cop, would pull some other crazy stunt before they could stop him.

 

Following the sounds of command they came to the tent setup to deal with the problem. Bypassing the guard easily who tried to stop them. Punches to the stomach tend to do that, when the rookie in question, made the mistake of reaching for Danny. They stopped for a moment to listen to the sounds inside. It was as one familiar voice was wishing for something that they made their presence known.

 

505050

 

“God damn it I wish I could just knock all those assholes on their asses and be done with it!” He snarled to no one in particular.

 

A voice answered that was very familiar, “We might be able to arrange that.”

 

Twisting around at the sound he had not heard in a year, he was startled to see Daniel Williams walking in with another man at his side. He skimmed over the blond, adjusting his glasses, still not believing what he was seeing.

 

“Daniel?”

 

“Hey Captain hows it going?” Danny smiled as he walked over to greet his former Captain. Well, he would have, if his partner had not put himself between him and the man he was trying to greet. The Captain looked at the tall man standing between him and his former detective, something about him raising the hairs on the back of his neck. His dark green eyes were serious as he used himself as a barrier. And he gave off a vibe, which indicated he was a very deadly man, when he needed to be.

 

“Excuse me? My name is Captain Bill Kirkland formally Danny’s boss.” He held his hand out while studying the older man. Steve cocked his head before reaching out himself and shaking it, but he still kept Danny away from the strangers. Well, for as long as Danny was going to let him get away with it… which wasn’t long.

 

“Oh for Christ sake Steve I worked with this guy for nearly 10 years. He has my back you can stand down now.” Elbowing him out of the way he reached out for the hand of his former Captain. 

 

“Danny…” Pouted the highly decorated Naval Commander.

 

Shaking a finger in the taller man’s face he snarled “Don’t you Danny me, we are here to do a job. We can’t do it if you get all Super Seal Sentinel on me and lock me away from everyone.” He glared at his mate.

 

“Sentinel?” By this point everyone in the command center had their undivided attention. “You’re not here with Harrison are you?” Captain Kirkland wasn’t sure what to think of this. If Danny was working with that asshole, he really had fallen from his previous good taste.

 

“Who? No, we don’t know anyone called Harrison.” Danny looked around the room and all the people staring. Many he knew and were pleased to see, even if the circumstances were not ideal.

 

Steve’s instincts were going crazy with all the strangers surrounding his mate. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t know who was trustworthy. He was on high alert till his instincts stopped screaming at him to guard what was his.

 

The NPD Captain looked his former officer up and down carefully, wondering what was different about him. One he had an otherworldly air about him he never had before. His dress was the same, though the addition of long sleeves and fingerless gloves were new. But it was when the 31 year old, was twisting back to look at the man who had come with him, that he saw what was peeking out from under his collar. It was the mating mark of a bonded S&G team.

 

“HOLY SHIT Danny! Are you a Guide?” The Captain backed off, as soon as he realized what the other mans problem was. It was never wise to mess with a Sentinels possessions. Guides being the ultimate possessions to them.

 

Smirking at his former Captain, the former NPD stated as he moved towards the older man, “Didn’t take you long to figure it out. But then you never were an idiot. What’s the status around here?” Danny tried to move the story along, but Bill was having none of it.

 

Stuttering, “Danny what… how… when did you become a Guide?”

 

“Been one for a while, just now got around to telling people. This is my Sentinel, Lt Commander Steve McGarrett, don’t worry he’s had all his shots and is mostly housebroken.” Danny said with a grin over his shoulder.

 

Gripping his mates shoulder tightly, not liking the distance of two feet he had put between them. The defensive Sentinel pulled his mate back, till his body was once again standing in front of his chosen. The others in the room realized what was happening and made sure to not make any threatening moves near either man. Steve was on high alert and would prefer to keep Danny safely behind him. The wolves were already standing outside keeping any more from entering, till their conversation was done.

 

The Captain witness how the Sentinel moved his partner, no his mate behind him. Going slowly himself, realizing the taller man was on full alert, he wondered how this was going to go. 

 

Captain Kirkland held out his hand in an offer of peace “Pleased to meet you. I never knew Danny was a Guide but he was and still is a damn fine officer.” He stated as Steve tentatively returned the handshake. It seemed to relax the Sentinel to hear the genuine admiration in his voice. Meaning he was very proud of his mate and the work he had done. Deciding to move on to the situation at hand, realizing that is probably what had the man on edge, he started to explain. 

 

“We have a situation here. At 10 this morning an unknown number of idiots, err I mean assailants stormed the exchange and took approximately 200 people hostage. They’ve been asking for all sorts of shit, that we don’t plan on giving them but they’ve cut off all communications at the moment. We have a negotiation officer coming, to see if he can talk some sense into the assholes, but problem is he is just as big an asshole as they possibly could be.”

 

Yes, he was talking a bit cruder then he normally would with a regular official, but he’d known Danny for 10 years. Hell he took some lessons from the blond, when he was explaining things in his, I hate officious assholes who like to bog down the system with needless paperwork tone, to him, his directness just rubbed off on him. His people appreciated his short, sweet and accurate assessment of things in layman's terms too.

 

Nodding at his former Captain, as he relayed the needed information quickly, “Okay so you said something about wishing you could just knock all the assholes down or something?”

 

Shaking his hands in a familiar manner to Steve, Bill exclaimed, “God it would be so nice, I was on my way to my grandkids birthday party when the call came in. Most of the guys here were also doing other things. Who the hell breaks into an exchange on a Saturday anyway?” He shook his head at the amount of stupid in the world.

 

With a side glance to his Sentinel Danny spoke up, “Listen Steve and I may be able to help you with that. Have you had any luck talking to them at all?”

 

Shaking his head, “No, they are not answering any phones at the moment.”

 

“Do we have a listing of who all was supposed to be in the building today?” Steve asked all serious.

 

“Getting it but the people who have that information are off for the weekend, and being an even bigger bitch to get hold of.” Bill growled.

 

‘Steve I think the easiest thing to do is just let me work my magic on the building. Unless you want to go in storming the castle.’ Danny met his eyes seriously.

 

Steve glared at his partner when he mentioned storming in. After the last time, he had no intention of putting his mate in that kind of danger again. While it was more fun to storm in and shoot the people. His mate came first and his instincts towards him was too developed now, to allow any of that kind of silly nonsense if there was a better way. ‘No, we do like we discussed earlier.’ No matter how much it annoyed him to talk, when he could have fun making things go boom.

 

“Listen if you want Steve and I can take of your problem. Is there some place private we could talk?” Danny asked in all seriousness.

 

Startled since Danny rarely asked to talk in private since he knew him. He was normally so loud everyone could hear him even two doors over. “Yeah sure follow me.” Taking them over to a corner, he shooed away the people working there, before turning to the men. “What’s your idea?”

 

Expanding his own awareness of those around him, Danny checked to make sure no one was listening to their conversation, “If I was to lay all the people in the building flat, so they couldn’t move, would that work for you?”

 

“WHAT?” Eyes bugging out as the statement. The people in the tent turned towards the three people, till Steve’s furious glare in their direction corrected their mistake.

 

Danny waving his hands in a shushing motion, “Shhh Jesus Captain keep it down. Now like I was saying, I can go and knock the people down in there, if you want to work it that way.”

 

Hissing in shock, “How in the hell are you able to do that? I’ve never heard of anyone being able to do anything like that.”

 

Shrugging his shoulders as if what he was saying wasn’t a big deal, “I’m a slightly more powerful Guide then most, and have a few extra tricks up my sleeve. I can lay them all down but unfortunately I won’t be able to tell the difference between friendly and unfriendly when I start.” Not quite a lie, he could tell from surface thoughts if he had enough time. But scanning that many people all at once? No they didn’t have time for it so he wasn’t going to bother.

 

“Slightly more powerful Guide? Talk about understatement. You do know you will need to tell me everything once this is done.” Kirkland glared at the shorter man. Mostly ignoring the growling coming from his Sentinel, who was taking exception to the Captain’s tone towards his mate.

 

“We’ll see. But the reason why I ask is cause if I do this I won’t be much good for anything else. Steve here will watch me, but I won’t be able to concentrate on anything else. If I take them down my full focus is going to be on the people inside and we need to make sure no one interrupts me.”

 

Continuing to stare at his former detective “I would prefer to know how you're going to accomplish this.”

 

Deciding enough was enough, Steve interrupted with a scowl on his face and a snarl in his voice. “You won’t get an answer. Now do you want our help or not? It’s why we came after all.” But if this asshole wanted to continue to fuck around with stupid questions he was out of there. He would take his mate some where safe before going and fetching his sister himself. Steve didn’t bother to think about how much trouble he would be in if he tried to keep Danny from helping rescue his sister.

 

The Captain thought about it for all of 5 seconds. “Fuck yes, the sooner we get this taken care of the better off everyone will be. If we get it to clean up phase before Harrison gets here it would be even better.”

 

Steve barked out now that a decision had been made. “Okay this is what we are going to need. A place that Danny has a full view of the building. It will give him something to concentrate on, but out of sight of everyone else, especially the media. We do NOT need them recording what he is about to do, it would not be pretty. And then uninterrupted privacy so he can concentrate. I’ll see to his protection along with our wolves.”

 

“Wolves?” Bill asked confused.

 

For an answer Sasha and Loki appeared before him, lips pulled back displaying just a hint of teeth before they disappeared again.

 

Stepping back at the glimpse of angry wolf he blurted out, “Holy fucking hell.”

 

Dismissing the Jersey Captains reaction to their spirit beasts, “Yeah anyway, once Danny has the people down inside, I’ll let you know and you send your tac teams in.”

 

Nodding Bill asked another question, “How long can you hold them down? Will the be asleep?” 

 

Danny shook his head, “No, I’m not going to put them under. I can but I think that would just take more time in the long run. I can monitor the tac teams, because I’ll know they are friendly to begin with. As your teams come across people, have you teams shout out if they’re friendly or not. Steve will be able to hear them. When he does I’ll let them loose when they are ready for me to.”

 

Finding it was all to bizarre to try and understand, he decided to go with it, “Okay I have no idea how you're going to do all this but I trust you Danny to know your business.” 

 

Changing subjects quickly knowing his own balls would be in a sling if he didn’t mention it at least once. “When this is all done I do expect you to come over to Gerdies place. She is going to shit bricks if you don’t, it’s the Twins birthday today and if she finds out you were in the area and didn’t come well…”

 

Danny shuddered at the mention of the man’s daughter “I promise I will try and make it. This is going to pull a lot of out me.”

 

“Okay good enough let me find a place for you give me 15.” The Captain left to make arrangements while the 5-0 pair prepared themselves.

 

‘Can you actually do this Danny? I mean you’ve said that you could lay out all of Hawaii, if you wanted but I always thought you were exaggerating.’ Steve asked concerned.

 

‘I was and I wasn’t when I said that. Can I lay flat ever person on the entire island of Oahu, if I choose to? The answer is technically yes. IF I want to deal with a blinding reaction headache for the next 6 months. And IF I truly lose my temper, like I did at the base and IF I borrow a shit ton of power from Sasha. Otherwise no I can’t really lay flat nearly 1 million people all at once. But a few hundred people especially with the spirit bond to pull power from is well within something I can do. I will be extremely tired afterward. I’ll probably need a good long sleep, but It won’t hurt me at all, just tire me out.’

 

Something then came to Steve that he had forgotten with all the other things going on. Lifting his head he sniffed around, till he found what he was looking for. “Stay here.” Pushing him into a chair, he left his mate for a few minutes, while he ran down the scent he wanted. Finding it he helped himself to the poor man’s entire lunch.

 

“Hey man that was mine!” shouted the offended officer.

 

“Yes, it was it is now mine. Want to argue about it? To a Sentinel who is providing for his mate in a crisis situation?” He glowered down at the smaller man, pleased when the guy backed off. Returning to Danny who was doing his own scowling at the theft, Steve held out the sandwich along with apple and bottle of water.

 

‘Steve what wasn’t nice.’ His mate scolded.

 

‘No, it wasn’t but neither is you not eating. You eat that and no complaining. I’ll shove it down your throat if you want.’ His tone was all command giving Danny no chance to argue about it.

 

Danny with a final dark look, he took up the sandwich and apple, eating quickly to please his mate. Washing it down with the bottle, they waited for the Captain to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter. The fun is getting started now. Chapter four may take a day or who am I kidding I'll get it out as soon as I can. I just may need to help my husband install an oil pan or something on the corvette before I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny get ready to take out the bad guys. Danny's sister lets her opinions be known about being inconvenienced. And some new Characters finally show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys hope your ready to get flooded with new characters because I have quite a few coming in. Some are just background others are main. Feel free to Hate on one all you want I know I did and had a marvelous time about it.

“Okay this is the best I was able to come up with.” Captain Kirkland showed them the small blue tent hastily thrown up. It had a direct view of the 20 story building, once you pulled the door curtains back. But otherwise couldn’t be seen into from any angle. He had placed a chair and table in the shade along with a cooler of water.

 

Steve nodded in approval as he replied “It will do for now. If you can find a cot or something, it would be good. Danny won’t be up to moving afterward, no matter what he thinks.”

 

Glaring at his protective partner “I’m standing right here you know. I can speak for myself.” He was standing with hands on hips as he debated whether to kick his mates ass, or kiss him.

 

Steve walked over to his mate, “Yes you can, but when it comes to your health, I’m the final word on it.” Steve gripped him tightly, holding his forehead to his mates. With a deep sigh, Danny nodded as he recognize Steve’s right to watch over his health.

 

Bill watched as the brunette whispered something to Danny, and how his former detective just deflated from the rant he was working up to. He had been kinda looking forward to a Williams rant. He visited their family quite often and had heard many of them. But Danny had truly turned the rant into an art form. When they turned to him again he spoke up. “We all good?”

 

Continuing to hold his fiancee to his side, Steve confirmed “We are, I’ll let you know when you can go in.”

 

“Honestly I have no idea if this is going to work, but if you can do it and we get it all done before Harrison the asshole shows up. The look on his face will be worth it all.” With a grim smile he left the tent to the two men. Making sure no one interrupted whatever it is they were going to do.

 

While speaking to the Police Captain he started checking his partner, making sure he had the energy he needed to do what he planned on. “You ready for this Danny? If not I can always go in and take them down the old fashion way.” He grinned with just a tad bit of bloodlust.

 

“Only if you want me following along behind you.” He smiled as he saw how fast Steve lost his own. “Come on babe, I want to get my sister out of there. If the Captain knew his daughter in law was in there, he would be storming the castle himself.”

 

“How does he not know she is in there?” the Seal Commander asked even as he led his mate towards the chair.

 

Shrugging “She probably didn’t tell anyone she was going into work. She has a habit of taking off on Saturdays and doing all sorts of odd ball things.”

Sitting down, Danny began to relax as he focused his attention. Sasha came up beside him, leaning against his hip. He placed his right hand on her ruff, then fell into trance as he started his work.

 

505050

 

Bridget Kirkland, formally Bridget Williams was fuming. These assholes were seriously interfering with her plans. Plans that included going to her niece and nephew’s birthday party. She had come into work to pick up a few things she had forgotten on Friday, only to get caught up in these idiots who hadn’t a clue as to what they were doing. Seriously who broke into an exchange when there was no actual money to be had.

 

“Okay people we are moving to the lunch room. Get UP and start MOVING!” Shouted one of the bad guys. 

 

Some of the other goons began herding her fellow co-workers while she tapped her foot. Trying to decide if she was going to kick their ass now or wait till help arrived. Either way they were going to get it. They already made her miss her hair appointment, and now she wasn’t sure if she was going to have time to pick up her mothers medication from the pharmacy, before they closed for the afternoon. Finally deciding enough was enough she marched over to the head goon.

 

“Hey you! What the hell do you think you are doing? Seriously are you completely stupid? Why in the hell do you think taking over an exchange, will get you anything on a Saturday? Look outside you fool, do you see all those cops? Do you really think they are going to let you get away with anything?” She gesticulated her hands in the typical Williams way.

 

The man in charged glared at the tiny woman harassing him. With bright blond waist length hair, sky blue eyes, and flawless skin, Bridget Kirkland was a striking woman. She stood five foot one without her heels, was moderately curvy in body but the energy she generated was in line with many other William’s members. At the moment she radiated so much incredulous anger at stupidity, that he wasn’t sure what to do with her. “Listen you bitch, get in line with the rest of the cattle, and nothing may happen to you.”

 

“Oh my god listen to yourself, who refers to people as cattle, unless they have no sense of proper manners. How about this, you surrender before something happens, that causes you to wish you had earlier.” She began poking him in the chest, completely heedless of the danger she was putting herself in. No one interrupted her on her shopping for family day.

 

The man snarled to cover up his confusion at the brazen woman, “Last chance lady, go or you won’t be needing to worry about manners ever again.”

 

“What? You’re going to try killing me? I’ll have you know that not only am I a cop’s daughter in law, I am also a cop’s sister. You TOUCH me and they will both hunt you to the ends of the earth. They do not take kindly to people threatening the family.”

 

“So your part of a cops family huh? Maybe you will be useful after all. Take her to a back room and lock her up. Might have a use for her.” He turned to take care of the other hostages, leaving her to be dragged away by his goons.

 

Goons that never got a chance to put a finger on her.

 

One moment they were reaching for her, the next everyone but her was plastered to the ground unable to move anything other then their lungs.

 

“What the hell?” She exclaimed as she watched both the bad guys and her co-workers drop to the ground. A feeling she had never felt before flowed around her. It was both strange and yet vaguely familiar. Whatever it was she wasn’t going to screw around with it. Going over to the bad guys she began by kicking them in the nuts with her two inch heels, to make sure they couldn’t move. And from the way they flinched but did nothing else they couldn’t. Once lack of movement was established she began stripping them of their weapons, using a rag to keep her own fingerprints off.

 

Being about 3 floors up she couldn’t hear it when they broke the doors open. But she knew whoever was doing this to the idiots would be coming soon. Returning to her own desk, she picked up the things she had come for in the first place, and headed towards the door. Leaving she went in search of the guy in charge, hopefully it would be her father in law.

 

505050

 

Danny leaned back in his chair and concentrated on what he wanted to do. While normally he would put them down in a rolling wave fashion, this time he couldn’t due to not knowing where all the bad guys were. So he would have to do it all at once. He first started by sending out feelers, checking out how many people were actually in the building. He counted 267 including the assholes that started this problem to begin with. 

 

Not too surprisingly he found his sister, and while he couldn’t hear what she was saying. From the way her mind was feeling, she was focusing all her anger out on someone. To bad for that guy, but it allowed him to pinpoint the most likely asshole as the leader. Locking onto him to make sure he couldn’t go anywhere he took a deep breath. Pulling on his power he sent out his energy and dropped everyone in the building flat. He could feel people struggling to fight the force he was exerting on them, and some where a bit looser then others so he increased the amount of force he was using. The drag on his own strength was incredible and he thanked his lucky stars he was linked to the spirit plain. If he hadn’t been, he would not have been able to maintain the force needed to keep everyone down. Sasha leaned into him giving her own power to her mate, reinforcing his shields so thoughts didn’t leak over to those they shouldn’t.

 

With a grunt as he increased his pull, he nodded to Steve to get going. Steve for his part leaned out the tent door then waved at the Captain to let him know to go. Sending commands through a radio, Steve viewed it as the swat teams breached the building. Returning to his mates side, he kept vigilant to protect him from any danger.

 

505050

 

Bill shook his head, even as Danny’s Sentinel signaled him, that the plan was in action. He wasn’t sure how it was going to turn out, but sent the guys in anyway. Danny would not place his men in danger if he could help it.

 

“Swat teams move out. Keep an eye out there are a ton of friendly’s in there.” He called on the radio.

 

There were the regular sounds of people shouting go, then the building was breached and the sounds of men clearing the rooms.

 

505050

 

The first swat man on scene, when he got to the third floor, was dumbfounded at what he found. Everyone was laying on the ground, some struggling, others quietly, but all unable to move.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Oh thank god someone is finally here to clean up this mess.” Bridget called out, walking over with her bag over her shoulder and packages in her hands.

 

“FREEZE DON’T MOVE. PUT THE SHIT DOWN AND YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD.”

 

“Oh for Christ’s sake, I don’t have time for this. I have to get going to a birthday party.” She was rolling her eyes at yet another idiot trying to tell her what to do.

 

Not lowering his own weapon but judging her to be relatively friendly, “Miss I said put all that down and raise you hands.”

 

“And I said no.” She took a good look at all the men entering the room, till she spotted what she was looking for. “JASON CHASE MACLAND, get you scrawny ass over here RIGHT NOW!”

 

The man in question jerked his head up at the sound of his name coming from a very familiar voice. The other swat guy looked back at him confused, even as Jason came trotting up to them.

 

“Bridget what the hell are you doing in here?” Jason asked as he lowered his own rifle.

 

“I had to come into work, get a few things and head out.” Pointing behind her, “And these assholes made me miss my hair appointment, plus I need to get going to get Mom’s medication before they close in an hour.”

 

The first swat guy swiveling back and forth between the two before directing a question at Jason. “You know her?”

 

“Yeah she’s a cousin through marriage. We have a big birthday party we all were supposed to go to, till these idiots fucked it up.”

 

“Right and I need to get going. I might just have a chance to get Mom’s stuff if I leave now.”

 

“Sorry Bri probably won’t happen. But I’ll call up Penny and she can pop over and get what you need for your mom.”

 

“Ugh fine.” Rolling her eyes as her day was completely shot to hell, she directed them with an elbow. “Over there you will find the main asshole. I kicked him in the nuts cause he pissed me off so much… actually I kicked a lot of them in the nuts, to make sure they couldn’t move. Something is keeping them down but I don’t know what.”

 

The first swat guy began rubbing his forehead at difficult Jersey women. Especially those of the Williams clan, while he had never actually met one, their reputation preceded them with horror stories from around the water cooler. He had met Danny Williams many years ago, before he transferred to a different department. He knew he was a good man, loyal and true and someone you did not piss off. But the women of his line were in a whole different class. The entire precinct was riddled with members of the Williams clan, and all the guys always said never piss off their ladies. They will show you just how sharp their tongues are, as they flail you with them.

 

“Okay miss how about we escort you out of the building while we take care of the rest of the mess?”

 

With yet another huff at the time wasted, “Fine is Bill Kirkland out there?”

 

“Yes, why?” He asked in a cautious tone.

 

“Because he is my father in law, he might be able to speed it along, so I can at least get to the party and tell everyone people are going to be late.”

 

Not wanting to ask but having to know regardless. “Umm how many people we talking about?”

 

“Well, there is Jason there, then TIM, I SEE YOU HIDING THERE DON’T THINK I WON’T TELL YOUR NONA. Elliot I see you too. You better call your mother tonight or I’ll tell her about that incident last Friday with her tupperware. Hardison what the fuck are you doing here? It's your day off, seriously are all you guys working. I’m going to need to get together with Gina, Parker and Amanda and we’ll find the leverage we need to get you over to the family get togethers.” 

 

Regretting saying anything, as she continued to list many more men that he knew, yet didn’t know were part of the Williams clan. He had one of the his men, who he was pretty sure was not a member, escort her out.

 

“Jason are you really part of that family.”

 

With a huge grin Jason told him “Yeah its huge and that is only one half of it. The other half is made up of NFD personal. Don’t think they get off any easier with the women folk. The Williams clan is dug in super deep in this part of the state. You can’t throw a dead cat without hitting someone related to them in some form.”

 

“Ugh sorry I asked, will she be of any help?”

 

“IDing the people yes? Doing it today when they have a kids birthday party to attend, no way in hell. I say it would be better to talk to the other people stuck here then deal with a Williams woman when they have a kids party to attend. If it was an adult it would be different, well a little different. But they adore kids and will stop at practically nothing to make them feel special. You do not mess with a Williams kid or the parents plans for them.”

 

“Thanks for the warning.”

 

“Your welcome now lets finish these guys up. I have a party I need to get to or my wife will kill me.”

 

“Sucks to be you.”

 

“Yeah but then again they are some of the best cooks around. God the food the women cook. The men are just as good, but the women rule their kitchens when parties are to be had.”

 

Licking his lips to himself he loved good food, even if he had to put hundreds of hours in at the gym to make up for it. “Sounds good wish I could come.”

 

The younger swat man inquired “You married?”

 

“No.” Now he was nervous.

 

“Do you want to be?” Jason asked seriously.

 

“Not sure why?”

 

“Then don’t come. If you do and they find out your single, you will be married within a year to one of them with no hope of ever going back. That is how they got me.” He gave him a wide shit eating grin to show he had no malice but his words were true. He had made a wrong turn when looking for a house in the neighborhood. He noticed they were all spilling out of the backyard and into their front, their neighbors yard and across the street. He had stopped to ask for directions and next thing he knew, he was dragged into the back, given a burger and ended up telling his life history to the matron. By the end of the year he was married to one of the best gals he had ever known and wouldn’t change a thing.

 

“Hmm thanks for the warning. Now lets get back to work. Sound like the women would string me up if I don’t get you out of here in time.”

 

“That they would Chuck, that they would.” With a smile he returned to rounding up the bad guys.

 

“Officer Norris over here we need to talk to you.” Called another swat man.

 

Moving quickly to where he was called, Officer Norris began cleaning up.

 

505050

 

It was nearly two hours later when a Ford Expedition pulled up. Spilling out of the passenger seat, was a tall black man of Jamaican heritage with a scowl on his face, as he took in the action going on. Heavy eyebrows covered deep soulless black eyes set far back in his head. Thick nose with upturned nostrils which made you think you were always talking to them. Thick lips covered slightly crooked teeth. A tall man standing at 6.6 thanks to his father and grandfather. Hair cut in a simple buzz. As he stepped out of the car, he radiated an intense aura of, it was all about what you could do for him. He was always looking for the next opportunity to show off how great he thought he was. 

 

Today he was here to save the day like normal, and didn’t appreciate how no one was running over to tell him the situation. He was personally appointed by the Commissioner to take charge and rescue everyone. He was pleased to see the media nearby, so he would definitely be giving a press conference as soon as he could. No doubt people will be in awe of how he well he will bring this hostage crisis to an end.

 

“Hey you Harrison?” Called some beat cop, whose name he could give a rats ass about.

 

“Yes, where is the command tent? I need to be informed of the situation right now.”

 

“Situation?” The beat cop looked at him puzzled “Oh sure yea its over there. Help yourself just don’t go into the little tent. Guy in there will break your arm if you do.” He pointed to another smaller blue tent off to the side completely inclosed.

 

‘What the hell is that supposed to mean.’ He wondered even as he turned back around to the people inside the car. “Go make yourselves useful for once. See where the best angles are for breaking in or sniping off some rounds. Not that you Charles are much good for anything. Lisa try and keep your Guide from getting underfoot more then he already does.” Without waiting for an answer he slammed the car door and headed towards the command tent.

 

Lisa Huntsman narrowed her eyes at the weasly little shit she was forced to work for. God she hated the way he treated Sentinels and Guides. Especially her husband who while a quiet man, was also fiercely dangerous in his own way. She just couldn’t say how. Marrying a still active assassin tended to make it difficult to answer questions about ones job. Looking over at her head shaking husband, who every day offered to slit the man’s throat no charge and smiled. He would do it if needed, but for now held his peace. As long as he didn’t threaten his wife he was allowed to live. If he did try something he wouldn’t last the night. There was a reason why she took his last name.

 

Extending out her senses she sought out the man in charge of weapons, only to stop as another scent caught her attention. Hackles rising as the presence of another Sentinel in her chosen territory, made itself known. She could tell he was strong but there was something muted about him. Dismissing whatever Harrison wanted her to do she opted to go and find this interloper and find out why he was moving in on her territory.

 

“Honey?”

 

“There’s another Sentinel here. A strong one.” She growled.

 

“Really? Does he have a Guide?”

 

“Can’t tell. Can’t feel one but I’ll know in a minute. I don’t like it when Sentinels just walk in on what I consider mine.”

 

Charles nodded knowing better then to get in the way when his five sense wife was about to go on a rampage. He tried to calm her, but her emotions had been on a little on the wonky side last few days and it was tough for him. He was honestly only a class B Guide and that was stretching it. But Lisa wouldn’t take any other man when she was told to find a Guide. He had actually been in the middle of a contract when he came across her. She had been walking down the street, he had passed her without giving her a second professional glance. Personal oh yeah with long, smooth, dark brown hair, honey brown eyes and a curvy full figure he was interested. Standing at 5.3 she fit close to his 5.7 height. But he had a job to complete and that took first place.

 

Too bad she was having none of it. When she had walked by him she had gotten a whiff of his scent and the hunt was on. She checked him out throughly and when his contract had finished ambushed him in his own hotel room. They were bonded within a week, with him having no idea how he had become a Guide. She didn’t give a shit. He was her’s and that was all there was to it. When he made to protest, her very large black maned lion had simply sat on him, till he gave in. His own hyena animal laughing her fool head off at her new companion.

 

Charles himself was of Irish decent, with pale skin which showed up starkly against his wife’s ebony hue. Something he could never get tired of seeing, especially with minimal or no clothes on. His own silver blond hair he kept cut, in a simple crew cut on top with the sides shaved. He would shave it all but his wife liked running her hands through it. Deep grey eyes set over a mouth that smiled often at his wife’s dominate antics. Small nose with a smattering of freckles across his cheeks completed his face. Full chest, tapering to a thin waist and sturdy legs hid a wealth of strength, speed and his mates favorite stamina.

 

Following his very lovely wife’s pert back side, he didn’t fail to take in all the activity going on around him. No one to look at him, would know he was packing more weapons then the Swat team combined but that was of little concern. Being a Sentinel’s husband did have its perks. Such as never being searched for weapons. He watched as she marched up to the tent in question, was about to raise a hand to pull the door flap to the side. When she was met by the angry look of a tall brunette, with steel green eyes that were darkening to a murderous shade. A midnight black wolf stood by his side, ears flat, snarl rumbling deeply from within. Another snarl from within the tent showed there was another animal around, meaning it was a bonded couple. Hurrying he wanted to know what was going on.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Lisa hissed at the taller man. She had to look up into his dark green eyes even as her own brown turned black in annoyance.

 

“Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, who the hell are you?” He refused to let her see into the tent. Not that she couldn’t figure it out from smell alone. He was a bonded Sentinel and his mate was inside. From the sounds of it he was sleeping heavily. He knew what rank she was but her attitude rubbed him wrong. He needed to concentrate on his mate rather then deal with irate Colonels.

 

“I’M Lt. Colonel Lisa Huntsman of First Infantry Battalion North East and I want to know what the hell you are doing here Lt Commander. Why was I not informed they were bringing in another S&G team? This is MY claimed territory and I do not appreciate it when assholes just move right in, as if they own the place. Explain yourself this instant, or find yourself on report and restricted to quarters, until a full military court can be convened.

 

“You will lower your tone Lt Colonel. My mate needs rest and I refuse to move him till he wakes on his own.” He glowered down at the female Sentinel.

 

“Your mate? Who the fuck is your mate. You will answer me now Commander!” The Lt Colonel was not backing down. Her temper had been ignited and it would take a long time for her to cool down. Charles was trying to rein her in, calm her down but when she got this bad it was a real struggle for him. He wanted to place a hand on her shoulder but she would just shrug it off. Till she got what she wanted she wanted no distractions.

 

Steve was getting ready to lay the law down on this volatile woman. No Sentinel outranked Danny and he even if she outranked him in the Navy. As the only spirit bonded pair on the planet they were the ranking pair out there. Calling forth his power he was about to show her that very fact. His arm began reflecting his own temper, as his instincts interpreted her behavior as a threat, to his very vulnerable mate at the moment. Dark colors of blue, black and bright silver began swirling around him, mirrored by his spirit animal who was starting to drip green drops from his teeth. Drops that burned when they hit the ground.

 

“FOR CHRIST SAKE WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE?” Came the most annoyed voice Charles had ever heard along with a feeling of supreme calm being forced on him. Watching the two Sentinels as they were about to rip each others throats out, he was astounded to see as all the rage in their eyes fled. The whatever it was swirling around the male stopped and the wolf beside him yelped in surprise. Out of the tent stepped a blue eyed blond man, who looked absolutely exhausted and throughly pissed off.

 

Facing off against the taller man the shorter began to rant, “Steve what in the hell do you think you were doing? You do NOT call up from there just cause some lady is snarling in your face.” 

 

Charles liked the guy already if he was standing up to the tall man with not a hint of fear. He liked him even more when he turned towards his wife. 

 

“And you, what the hell do you think all your bitching is going to do to another Sentinel, when you can tell from your senses he is obviously in full protection mode. You think he is going to back down? Back down from someone he thinks is a threat to his mate?” He rolled his eyes at idiot Sentinels in general. “God damn your children the both of you.” Turning he zeroed in on Charles.

 

“You belong to her?” He nodded with a smile “I’m sorry man about all this. Mine can be a little defensive after all the crap we have been through the last month.” Gripping his mate hard the Guide meant to pull him back into the tent. What happened was completely different as instead, Steve ended up catching Danny as he collapsed right in front of him.

 

“Shit Danny!” Steve exclaimed as he caught his mate hurrying to put him back in the tent. The other Sentinel startled at the other man’s words, then subsequent collapse. Looking over at her own mate she wondered what to do. Her own instincts were clamoring at her to protect the downed Guide, but she wasn’t sure who to protect him from.

 

Walking over to his wife he grabbed her arm and took her away from the other men in the tent. It was obvious the taller man had his mate well in hand. But he couldn’t look after him properly if he was worried about the other pair. “Come on lets move away from them. When his Guide is feeling better I’m sure they will want to talk.”

 

“I want to know where they came from. What the hell was that light show about. How did the Guide manipulate us?” She was working herself up into another tirade.

 

“We will learn eventually. For now lets go see what Harrison is up to.” Dragging her off he went in search of the Command tent and their technical boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really excited about Lisa and Charles. They are going to play a key roll later down the road in this series I'm hoping. But I had to introduce them here to get started on it. 
> 
> I also hope you like what I'm doing with Danny's family. I thought it would be funny to expand them out more. But I don't know much about them from the series so if they don't run to what you know please forgive me. I pretty much just decided to steal the names and go from there.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews and hope to get more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is a bastard, Bridget and Steve fight over Danny, Lisa and Charles enjoy each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay probably the last chapter I'll get out tonight. The next won't be till tomorrow possibly. We didn't get the parts for the vette till late today so may work on that instead.
> 
> I hope people are enjoying the story. I think this is probably a bit slower then my first one. I don't want to bore people with it but I'm having so much fun.
> 
> My beta reader hasn't contacted me back yet so any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Oh and for those that are not big smut fans, skip the end of this chapter. I put some fun time in for Lisa and Charles cause I figured what the hell. It was the only time in the story I could make it fit. It has a tiny bit of extremely light bondage as well. Just as a word of warning for you all.

Captain Kirkland was ecstatic. The hostages were free, the bad guys rounded up and headed to jail. Minimal damage to the building, and it looked like he would be able to finish up in time to make the kids party this afternoon.

 

“CAPTAIN KIRKLAND!” Shouted Harrison as he came into the command tent, billowing contempt and egotistical superiority as he did.

 

“Harrison?” He didn’t bother to hide his distain for the bastard.

 

The black man barked at the Captain, “What’s the situation? You haven’t fucked anything up while I was on my way have you? Cause if you have I’ll have the Commissioner all over your ass.”

 

Savoring his next words to the max he told him “Situation is, crisis is over.”

 

Stopping dead in his tracks he screeched out “WHAT? What did you do? How badly did you fuck up? How many are dead cause you couldn’t wait for a proper negotiator to get here?” He ground his teeth in frustration at missing a chance to promote himself.

 

“No one’s dead, jobs over, hostages are all free and all bad guys accounted for and on the way to jail.” Did he put to much gloat and glee into his voice?

 

“How in the hell did you manage that? Typically you can’t even make a telephone call without fucking that up.” Old man used to rotary phones. 

 

God how he hated dealing with Harrison. He was just a fucking tool. Happily thanks to Danny they didn’t need to. “We got a little help from a visiting S&G team and they cooled the situation perfectly.”

 

“WHAT ANOTHER S&G TEAM? Where are they? Who are they?” And why hadn’t they been assigned to his team. The pair he had right now were down right worthless. They never did anything well enough, to demonstrate just how awesome he was at his job. It took a lot to do what he did and no one appreciated it. “Take me to them right now. I want to speak to them this instant!”

 

Shaking his head he glared at the conceited bastard, “No, they are visiting and I have no interest in subjecting them to your bullshit. Now fuck off I have a lot of other things to tend to.” Turning he made to go back to his temp desk to finish up his paperwork when he was grabbed.

 

“You don’t turn your back to me. You will explain to me exactly what happened. I was supposed to be the one to clean this up. I was assigned the job by the Commissioner himself and he won’t be happy to find someone screwed it up.” His dark eyes blazed in anger at missing an opportunity to be showcase himself.

 

“Get your hands off me or I’ll arrest you.” Looking back at those dark eye’s, his reflected his own anger at the asshole.

 

At the same time the S&G team assigned to Harrison walked in. Finding the two men staring in fury at each other was not surprising. Harrison was an asshole they knew this and no doubt he just put his foot in his mouth again. Hating what she was about to say she swallowed hard. “Sir,” god she wanted to puke. “We came across another S&G team, I would like to know why we we’re not informed about them before we showed up?”

 

Eye’s heavy with contempt he spit out, “I was just finding out about it as well. Who are they Captain?”

 

Ignoring the idiot Bill focused in on what the other pair just said. “Wait you didn’t go over to the tent Danny and Steve were in where you?” When the female Sentinel nodded he groaned. “Son of a bitch I don’t need this. You can’t go near them. They helped us take down those fools in the building.”

 

“Who are Danny and Steve?” Charles asked in a reasonable mellow voice.

 

Answering in as short a manner as possible, “Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett.”

 

“DID YOU SAY DANNY WILLIAM'S?” Came a nail scrapping screech against the chalkboard voice. Bridget Kirkland came stomping into the command Center. “Did you say Danny was here?”

 

“Bridget what are you doing here?” Bill asked shocked to see her.

 

“I was inside when all hell broke lose. Now tell me, did I just hear that my older brother is actually here? As in close by where I can grab him? Because if he is and he didn’t tell the family he was coming, by Mother and Father are going to go through the ROOF.” She placed her packages down on a nearby table, so she could transfer her hands to her hips and she began to square off.

 

“Bri darling listen they just showed up. I don’t know when they got into town. But they offered to help out with the hostage situation.”

 

“Don’t tell me that, how in the hell could they have helped?” She glared at her father in law.

 

Trying to placate her so he didn’t have the whole clan coming down on him, “I’m not sure what they did but I’m sure Steve could tell you.”

 

“Right I’ll ask my brother, he will have to tell me, otherwise I’ll sick Stella on him.” She said firmly.

 

Charles decided to speak up at this point. “So your related to the other S&G team we saw out there?”

 

“S&G team? What’s that?” She asked cocking her head in confusion.

 

Charles explained in a calm even voice, “Sentinel and Guide team. We found them hanging out in another tent just a few feet away from here. Sentinel we are assuming is Steve, because his Guide called him that.”

 

“I know Steve and I know he is a Sentinel but who the hell is his Guide and where is Danny?”

 

Now the other Sentinel spoke up. “Miss the Sentinel CALLED his Guide Danny. Is that who you are talking about? Blond fellow, blue eyed. Really broad chest but short in stature?”

 

“HOLY SHIT ARE YOU SAYING DANNY IS A GUIDE?” Not waiting for an answer, she booked it out of the command tent, before any of the others could stop her. Racing over to the only other tent around she was about to run right into it. When she was stopped by twin snarls of rage, coming from the pair of wolves who materialized in front of her. Screaming in fright she backed off into the waiting arms of Bill who caught her.

 

“Miss you can’t just go running up to a place occupied by Sentinels. Especially ones who are guarding their mates.” Lisa informed her curtly.

 

“Mates? Sentinels? Guides what the hell is going on? DANNY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!” She shouted in the direction of the tent.

 

Only to see a large man emerge, rage suffusing his face as yet again his mates rest was being interrupted. Seeing it was his partners sister didn’t calm him any, but at least he didn’t reach out and snap her neck like he wanted to. Checking his mate through the bond, he was pleased he was still deeply asleep, and he was bound and determined to keep him that way. All this noise was not doing him any good and he really needed sleep. What he had done earlier, had worn him out more then he thought it would. Plus Steve needed to feed him again. The sandwich had long since worn off.

 

“So your Bridget Williams?” He said cooly, crossing his arms over his chest as he blocked her way into the tent.

 

“Kirkland actually and your Steve McGarrett? What the hell have you done with my brother? Where is he? Is he okay? If you have done anything to hurt him I’ll sic the clan on you.” She growled as she began to try and free herself from her father in law.

 

Amused by her actions even if her words annoyed him, he decided to give her some answers. “Danny is resting right now.” He held out his hand when she glared at him. “He is not hurt just tired. No you may not see him at this time, maybe later. For now it would be best if you leave.”

 

“Like hell asshole. That is my brother in there and I demand to see him!” She continued to squirm. And just like last time, no matter how hard he tried to keep his mate asleep, somehow Danny was able to break free.

 

Walking slowly out of the tent, Sasha by his side, “Bri is that you?” The blond asked while holding a hand to his very pain filled head. 

 

“DANNY OH MY GOD IT IS YOU!” Kicking Bill finally in the shin to release her, she raced over to take her brother in her arms. Only to be stopped by 6 foot plus angry Navy Seal. “What the hell? Let me go you bastard you have no right to keep me from my brother.”

 

In a deeply feral voice he held her away from his partner, “You will not go near him. He needs rest not crazy. We will see you at another time.”

 

Ignoring the man, determined to get to her brother she was pissed at Danny’s next words. “Bri go home. I honestly can’t handle the clan right now. We’ll come by later, maybe in a few days to see everyone. But right now Steve needs to take care of me. I want him to and his instincts are craving it.” Danny felt like his head was going to explode from pain, mostly due to the stress and not being given even an hour to sleep some of it off. If he could just get in a good solid 4-6 hours sleep he would be fine.

 

“Daniel Jacob Henry Williams you better be at the house tonight with full explanations!” She snarled. “I’m going to tell everyone your in town and if you do not make an appearance there will be hell to pay.” Honestly the entire family hadn’t seen their eldest son in a year. With all the trouble he had faced when his wife left him, taking their only child it had hurt him. They all cared about Danny and any chance to see him was not to be missed. Hell he had helped raise Bridget in many ways and she loved him dearly. She wanted to hold him tight and assure herself that he was doing much better, now that he had found a new family so far from his blood one. Not understanding much about Sentinels and Guides meant she was taking the wrong path to get to him. But her heart was in the right place, she needed to have the idea explained instead of rushing in.

 

But it wasn’t going to be right now.

 

Now Danny getting pissed never a good thing. Shaking a finger in her face he began his own rant “Bridget Maria Williams, I will come over when I decide I will. My mate and I have other things to do, namely things that involve me eating and sleeping for the next however many needed hours. If I can make it to the house tonight I will, if not you all are just going to have to accept it.”

 

“MATE? What do you mean mate?”

 

But Danny was done. He was tired, he hurt and he was hungry. It was later in the day for him and he was used to Hawaiian time. Turning pain filled eyes towards Steve he leaned in for his support. Steve reaching down picked up his mate and returned to the tent. There was a flash of light, which blasted out for just a second then nothing. Bridget raced into the tent now that the large man wasn’t in her way only to stop suddenly. 

 

“What the fuck?” The others followed her into the tent discovering the same thing she had.

 

“Where in the hell did they go?” Lisa demanded

 

“Who exactly are they?” Charles much more laid back.

 

“Where are they stationed?” Harrison wasn’t sure who they were, but he knew they were much more powerful then the current team assigned to him. He wanted this pair for himself. If they could disappear in an instant, think of all the other crises he could use them for, to enhance his own image.

 

“I don’t know where they went.” Bill started. “They are family.” He told Charles. “And they are stationed where ever they damn well want to be I’m assuming.” Turning around he made to go back to the command tent and be done with this all.

 

“I suggest we all get busy doing our proper business. If they want to show up again they will.”

 

“Bill I’m going to tell Mother about this.” Bridget glared at the older man.

 

“Good then I’ll tell her how you behaved like a spoiled little princess, who couldn’t be bothered to see how much pain her elder brother was in. Pain caused by trying to save said princess from assholes, who thought it would be a good idea to rob an exchange on a weekend.” Snarling that last bit he left the entire group.

 

“Come on Lisa lets head out of here. We can do other things.” Tugging on his wife's arm he led her back to the car.

 

Harrison had a calculating look in his eyes. He wanted this other pair, and he was already thinking of ways to get them.

 

Bridget just glared at the empty tent. She would tell her parents that Danny had shown up but hadn’t bothered to tell them. Plus he was a Guide? How did that work? He never showed signs he was a Guide before. And mated? Something screwy was going on here and there was nothing more that a Williams like then a mystery. Pulling her phone out she began to make calls.

 

505050

 

Steve returned to their vacation home, his sleeping mate in his arms. Placing him on the bed he quickly stripped him of his clothes before tucking him in. Racing down the stairs to the kitchen, he pulled out some quick snacks, so when Danny woke up he would have something to feed him immediately rather then waiting to cook. Danny needed to rest, not stress out over family matters. He would deal with it if need be after Danny woke. Which wouldn’t be for a long time. Steve was going to make sure he stayed, under till he felt his pain had completely left.

 

Turning to the wolves who were watching with concern. “Thank you guys for helping out. Honestly I don’t know how I would be able to care for him, as well as I do if it wasn’t for you two. The peace of mind that comes from having others watch him when I can’t is astounding.”

 

Loki grinned before giving a wag of his tail and disappearing. Sasha came over licked his cheek, licked her companions cheek then sauntered towards the wall of windows, walking through them she also disappeared. Giving a contented sigh Steve stripped himself down and crawled in next to his mate. Scanning him one more time, he could tell that the pain was already receding. Pain mostly caused by all the yelling and bitching that had taken place. His man was just tired and if he could get some good deep sleep in he would be fine. Taking him up in his arms he pulled him close, wanting him to have the security of his arms around him. Closing his eyes he fell into a doze himself. He would rest but stay alert in case his love needed him.

 

505050

 

Harrison had done his research but what he found he didn’t like. Lt Commander Steve McGarrett was a Navy Seal, 5 sense Sentinel and bonded to one Daniel Williams. Danny Williams was a Detective with the HPD formerly a Detective with the NPD. He was also a member of the infamous Williams clan, found here in New Jersey that everyone tried to steer clear of. Either not wanting to be married to one within a year, or have the wrath of the family fall on you for something else. 

 

Both men were more powerful then a standard S&G team but the problem was no one knew how powerful they were. They had a bonding that was unique to them, and they were very good at not telling people about it. They also were not part of the Guild, a situation that boggled his mind. Every team he had ever had the misfortune to work with always came from the Guild. They were the people you always went to for a team because they controlled them. But this pair and now another one were out of easy reach of him. The other pair he had no interest in because one, he did not think they had the same powers as Williams and McGarrett. And two they were very much involved in the Navy, and the Navy didn’t push people out, if they wanted to stay in.

 

It didn’t mean they wouldn’t be working for him in the end. It just meant he couldn’t take the easy way around to get them. All people had secrets they didn’t want shared. He would find out what he could. Pull what favors he could and get them eventually. The team he had now was useless anyway. A 5 sense Sentinel was great if it was a man. A woman on the other hand was worthless to him. Then again most women were worthless to him, not as strong, not as intelligent, moody and completely scatterbrained at the best of times. Her useless husband was even worse. He never strayed far from her side, he couldn’t control her as well as he thought he should. And he had no skills he could use for his own benefit. Seriously agricultural consultant? What the hell was that? Why in the hell would a 5 sense Sentinel bond to such a shitty person he had no idea. 

 

Harrison was already making plans to replace them with this new pair. Looking up where they were based, he was going to send them to Hawaii when he realized he still needed them here. Plus he did not know where the two men were actually holed up. They had been given a retreat of some sort but the only people who actually knew where it was, were being quiet about it. When he found out more info he would contact the proper people and bring them to heel. He would have those men and the powers they wielded would be his to use.

 

505050

 

“You sure about that?” Clara Williams asked gently.

 

Bri snipped into her phone, “Yes, I’m sure Danny was here. I saw him along with that partner of his.”

 

“Well, Bridget I’m sure he will be by later today. He wouldn’t miss a family gathering if he knew what was good for him.”

 

“That’s just it Mother he doesn’t plan on coming.”

 

“WHAT! What do you mean he doesn’t plan on coming? If he’s here he needs to come. We haven’t seen him for a year.”

 

“That big oaf of his refused to let me get near him.” The blond woman growled.

 

Confused the elder Williams woman asked, “Steve? But why? Everything Danny has told us about him indicates he is a nice guy.”

 

“Right but Danny evidently didn’t include a few things. One he didn’t tell us he was a Guide.”

 

“HE’S A WHAT?” Shocked was a mild word to use.

 

“A Guide Mother, a bonafide Guide who is paired up with Steve. Who evidently took him as his mate.”

 

“MATE? Danny got married? He didn’t tell us he was even dating and now he is MARRIED?”

 

Bridget smirked as her brother was now in trouble with the entire clan. You did not get married in this family, without at the very minimum telling the family about it first. Especially Danny who loved being married and when that bitch had left him ripped out his heart. To find he had married again a year after being left. Then not telling anyone was tantamount to flipping the bird at his own family. There was going to be hell to pay.

 

Annoyed at the news her eldest son was evidently married, “This is unacceptable. He is in so much trouble. Thank you Bri for letting me know. I’ll tell Father and the rest of the kids. You finish shopping and we will see you later this afternoon for the party. Married indeed and not telling us. Ha!” 

 

Ending the call to her mother Bri smirked. Her big brother was in so much trouble now. As he should be really not telling the family he was in town. Then not allowing her to hug him after not seeing him for a full year. The entire family had missed him but understood and approved of him moving to Hawaii to be close to his little girl. Kids were practically sacred in the clan and Danny was doing right by his, by being as close as he could be. But then committing the ultimate Sin of getting married without even a “hey I’m dating and oh by the way we are getting married soon.” No, that was not allowed.

 

Tucking her phone back into her purse she left the Exchange to go finish her shopping and get to the party.

 

505050

 

Charles looked down at his wife who was laying by his side. He loved her more then he thought he ever would. The way she calmly accepted his choice of employment said something about her character. Bloodthirsty and practical as she described it. Who couldn’t find use for an assassin at some point, as long as the hits were done for the greater good now. She didn’t approve of him just going out and taking contracts any more, and he respected her for that. Cutting down on the amount he did as he took up the life of a happy house husband.

 

A happy house husband who had just finish nailing his wife for the second time that afternoon. When Harrison had told them to get out of his hair, he didn’t want to see them for the rest of the day. His wife had jumped at the chance for some quality time between them. It had been at least two weeks cause that asshole was always pulling some shit, meant to keep them exhausted from mostly busy work. 

 

Looking at her, he leaned down and took a good long sniff happy to find himself on her. While she was the Sentinel and he actually smelled like her. There was an undertone of himself on her. It pleased him no end. He loved looking at her rich ebony skin compared to his own pale skin seeing the differences and marveling at the way they just flowed together.

 

Speaking of flowing, he grinned down as he was becoming hard again. Mostly due to his wife taking him in hand as she finally opened her eyes looking back up.

 

“You’re thinking to hard.” She stated softly as she ran her hand up and down his shaft, fondling his silver blond balls, in the way he liked best.

 

“Well, at least one head is thinking hard.” He leered down at her even as he went in for a sweet gentle kiss.

 

“Good then why don’t you put it to work. I am so horny right now and need a good strong fucking.” Lightly slapping his sack she grinned as he glared at her.

 

Happy to oblige even with the ball slapping, he slid easily between her legs. Pleased as she gasped at the size of him expanding her channel. Slowly he pushed in before pulling out grinning as it was her turn to glare up at him.

 

“This isn’t what I had in mind.” She growled.

 

“It’s not? Oh I’m sorry how about this instead?” Pulling out completely, he laughed as she snarled. Gripping her hips he rolled her over, positioning her on all fours. She began to purr as he situated her to his liking. Reaching forward he caressed her large heavy breasts, tweaking the nipples till they were super sensitive. 

 

Whispering in her ear “Do you want them?”

 

“God yes and wrap them around the slats.”

 

Smiling he reached into their fun drawer and pulled out a set of large heavy nipple clamps attached by a long chain. Pulling on her right nipple he made sure it was ready before putting the clamp on it. Feeding the chain through the slats of the head board he attached the other clamp to her left. 

 

“Dial your sense of touch down love. I want this to last for a while.”

 

She grumbled but did as she was told, knowing the fucking he was about to give her would be good. Making her wait always made her have the most intense climaxes, and she didn’t expect this one to be any different. She gasped in shock though when she felt a tongue enter her instead, lapping at her folds intently.

 

“Oh my god, keep doing that. Feels so good.” She closed her eyes to better savor the feeling of his tongue tasting her.

 

Burying his face between her legs he ate her out. For two weeks they hadn’t been able to play and he really wanted to make this good for her. He continued to toy with her, fingering her clit while pushing his fingers into her. Using his tongue between the two till she was whimpering in sexual need. Pulling back on her hips he put just enough pressure on her tits to distract her somewhat from what he was doing.

 

“Oh shit, oh god, fuck in hell Charles that feels good. I need more, give me more.” she panted brokenly.

 

Smiling knowing what she wanted, he rose to his knees before gripping his prick. Stroking himself a couple times he lined up, pushing in to the hilt in one strong thrust.

 

“Oh yes, thank god. Fuck me good. I want to feel everything about your cock.”

 

“Then you better increase your sense to at least a 6. I want you to feel everything too.”

 

He knew she had done as he suggested because she started gasping in pleasure. Increasing the speed of his thrusts till he was pounding away at her pussy. Her breasts swung in time to his thrust but because they were trapped by the head board, it put even more pressure on her sensitive nipples. She wouldn’t remove them though, she loved the feel of them to much. 

 

“Fuck me harder make them really pull damn it. I want to be screaming by the time I come.” She growled as she pushed back herself on her husband dick.

 

“Increase it to an 8 then.” Then he started hard, deep thrusts into her, slicing into her while she keened at the intense pleasure he was forcing on her. She wanted to lower her head down to her arms, to give him a better angle but the chain wouldn’t allow it. She would have to take everything he gave her, till he was ready to let her come. “You ready darling?”

 

“Yes please.” She was breathing heavy feeling it as her climax approached rapidly.

 

“Then come love, come on my cock, like the horny plaything you are.” He pushed deeper into her four more times then on the fifth felt it as she constricted around him. She screamed her pleasure as she came, all her senses intense from the various feelings. Her mate behind her warming her from the inside as he found his own release, spraying himself deep within her. 

 

Few minutes later she found herself somehow laying on her side, her nipples free from the clamps, but still erect being soothed by a tongue and a hand. Instructions being whispered into her ear to dial her touch down to a 1. Muggy headed she simply did as instructed as her mate cared for her in the way she loved best. 

 

Pulling his wife into his arms after three rounds of satisfying sex he settled them both down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think of Bridge and Steve butting heads over who has control of Danny? I had fun trying to think of their reactions. But I'm still loving how much I can make Harrison an asshole. Please feel free to let me know what you think of him. He is hilarous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve have a heart to heart, Danny takes Steve to meet the folks. And Steve explains how he met Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. I was going over the chapter and came across a note I had written earlier, to write something about how Steve and Loki met. At the time I didn't want to do it cause I was on a roll for another idea and it was a side story I could come back to. So that is what I did. It added over 2000 words to this chapter which is not a bad thing.
> 
> There is a tiny bit of physical loving in this chapter but not actual smut stuff. Also bulling as a teenager so be ready for that. But it has a happy ending with lots of feels that I loved.

Danny woke up slowly feeling much better after a few hours sleep. His headache was gone and he felt completely relaxed. It was nice being linked to the spirit plain, because with a few hours rest his energy had been returned. What he had done had been hard, but so was working in their daily jobs. It was about the same and sleep did wonders. Shifting he felt his partner next to him, sleeping quietly but not deeply. In fact he was waking now and that was putting Danny in the mood.  
  
  
Shifting some more he placed gentle kisses on Steve’s face, waking him even faster. Returning the gentle kiss, Steve was pleased to see his mate bright eyed and free from pain. Pulling the blond towards him, Steve rolled over till his sweet and gentle love was laying on top of him. Danny not upset in the least with position began to kiss him all over.  
  
  
‘Thank you Steve.’ He said in his mind as he kissed him.  
  
  
Pleased but puzzled he kissed him back, ’You’re welcome but for what?’  
  
  
‘For being mine.’ Danny nuzzled into his mates neck, licking at his mating mark.  
  
  
‘I’m always yours.’ He hugged him closer.  
  
  
‘No I mean it, thank you for being mine.’  
  
  
This time Steve raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
  
‘Thank you for being my partner, my friend, my backup.’ More kissing, ‘Thank you for being my guardian, my keeper and my shield,’ a deep kiss from Steve this time. ‘And most important thank you for being my mate, my love.’  
  
  
Steve held him tightly as Danny declared his love for him. Spreading his legs, he let the blond know what he wanted. Always happy to oblige him, he took the lube his mate handed him. Prepping him properly he slid in slowly, both enjoying the feelings coming through their bond.  
  
  
An hour later, after they had calmed from their loving. Danny slowly pulled out of his supremely satisfied mate. Smiling he could see the man’s eyes closed, as he held on to the after glow as long as he could. Danny was doing the same even as he knew it wouldn’t last much longer.  
  
  
In fact it probably wouldn’t last for more then a few seconds. Which was the truth as his stomach betrayed him with a loud gurgle of demand. Steve’s eyes snapped open and focused on Danny.  
  
  
“Don’t worry babe, I can wait…”  
  
  
“Just long enough for me to get something into you.”  
  
  
Leering down Danny crinkled his eyes. “Sounds good to me.” He went to slip down and have some more fun but was stopped by his mate.  
  
  
“While I would love to go another round. Feeding you is more important. Let me up Buddy.” Sliding out from under the Detective, Steve climbed out of the bed, bypassing the snoozing wolf who was laying on the floor. The other had claimed the couch for herself. Throwing on a pair of shorts he headed downstairs.  
  
  
Frustrated at having his fun spoiled, but understanding Steve’s need to make sure he was okay, he decided instead to tackle another problem. Finding his phone he took a deep breath before turning it on. Once it finished loading its start screen, it went on to list the scores of text messages, missed phone calls and multiple voice mails all left for him. All from his family in Jersey and all getting more insistent that he return their calls this instant. In fact another call was coming in now. Looking down, debating whether to answer it, he decided it could wait. Once he started answering the phone, it would be hours before he would be able to do anything. He would rather eat and talk with Steve before opening that can of Williams worms. Turning the phone off, ignoring the three new text messages that came in, he put his own boxers on before heading downstairs. There he saw Steve busily fixing something for both to eat.  
  
  
“What you making?” Danny asked even as he sat down in his chair.  
  
  
“Turkey sandwiches with potato salad. Found the makings in the fridge.”  
  
  
Shrugging Danny gazed out the window lost in thought. He only came back when a plate was put in front of him, along with a glass of milk.  
  
  
“Thanks.” Reaching for the sandwich he took a big bite. Relaxing as the food hit his stomach and calmed it.  
  
  
Kissing the top of his head, before taking his own seat his Seal said, “Your welcome, if you need more I can make more.”  
  
  
“No need, once we go back I’ll be fed up to the gills in pasta.” Danny explained through a mouthful of salad.  
  
  
“Go back?”  
  
  
Danny looked at him with a strange expression, like he couldn’t understand what Steve was saying. Swallowing a forkful of salad he explained. “Yes, go back. My family saw me there, they are having a kids party. They know we are mated and according to the texts I’ve received, think we are married.”  
  
  
“Yeah but do you want to go back today? We can wait a few days. We will if I don’t think it would be good for you.” He said matter of factly.  
  
  
Taking another bite knowing Steve was watching him like a hawk. “I’m actually feeling fine now. Just needed sleep.”  
  
  
Steve, after a quick check believed him. While he would always believe Danny for many things, the status on his health was not one of them. To many times Danny had pushed himself to far and paid the price. A price Steve was not willing to pay again. He didn’t mind going back, he actually had never met the family. It would probably be good to formally meet them, since he was going to marry a son of the family.  
  
  
“Okay we can go back. Do you need another nap?”  
  
  
The fact Steve was asking rather then telling was a good sign. Meant he felt Danny was up to it, but if he wanted more rest he was fine with that as well. “No, the sooner we make an appearance the sooner the interrogation is over.”  
  
  
“Interrogation?” The Commander looked at him puzzled, like he couldn’t figure out what his family would ask of him.  
  
  
Danny looked at him as if he had lost his mind. “Yes, interrogation, that thing that happens when you take the girl or in this case boy home and meet the parents.”  
  
  
Steve looked at him blankly.  
  
  
Surprisingly Danny didn’t snark at him, instead he looked at him with dawning understanding. “You never went home to meet a girls parents have you?”  
  
  
Steve shook his head. “No about the time I was seriously getting interested I came online. My dad sent me away and I spent my time in strict boarding school/training camps in the Center. I was 15 at the time and we spent all our time either training our powers or some other exercise. We were taught about how bondings happened, but watched closely so we couldn’t bond as kids.”  
  
  
“Christ no wonder you're so messed up.”  
  
  
“Thank you for that Daniel.” Steve said with a sarcastic twist to his voice.  
  
  
“Your welcome, okay crash course in meeting the folks.” Just as he as about to explain another thought came to him. “Hold on a second, Sasha.” He called.  
  
  
The she-wolf came at his call cocking her head in question. Rubbing her ears he asked her. “Hey love could you go check the family? See how riled up they are? I want to take Steve to meet them but not if they are at the ball busting phase. If they are let me know and I will have to call them first.”  
  
  
She wagged her tail, gave a snicker at ball busting and licked his chin. Afterward she disappeared to check out the battle zone.  
  
“Okay Steve this is what’s going to happen when we get to my folks place. One we might stay together for five minutes, 10 minutes tops. Then they are going to separate us. Two my mom and dad will take me to the study and have a little chat, where they will demand I explain to them everything. I will have the easier time of it.  My sisters and gaggle of female cousins will take you someplace else. Probably the back family room. There you will be interrogated like you have never been before. They will ask you absolutely everything, from the time you were out of diapers, to what you were doing an hour before we showed up at the party.”  
  
  
Sitting bolt upright “Jesus you’re shitting me right?”  
  
  
With a deadly serious look he said “No I’m not. Very determined are the Williams women. They are the keepers of the family and they take that responsibility seriously. For every male that is born into the family there normally are at least 2-3 females. All are caring, pretty and deadly intelligent. They also are raised with a love of family, and are naturally prone to wanting kids, lots of them.”  
  
  
Steve began to realize just what he was getting into when Danny sent him various images of the women in his family over the years. And how the clan had gone from a simple family of 6 when they first came to the new country to how, through marriage and birth, it numbered just over 246.  
  
  
“Steve remember they are going to separate us, but we have an ace up our sleeve. We can hear each other in our minds. We can support each other when they start to question us.”  
  
  
Still not sure he wanted to confront so much estrogen in one spot“Umm what would you say if I asked to just kinda not go.” Facing an army of drill sergeants sounded like more fun.  
  
  
“Sorry babe if I don’t respond at some point, they are going to hire someone to come kidnap me, bring me back and demand an explanation.” He chuckled as he imagined it.  
  
  
From the sudden furious look on his mates face, that was not an option he would tolerate. He had dealt with someone kidnapping him once. He wasn’t going to go through that again.  
  
  
Alarmed that Steve thought he was serious, he reached out a hand placing it on his arm in a consoling manner, “Easy babe I was kidding. But they would continue to nag at me till I talk to them.”  
  
  
Slightly mollified Steve nodded. But he was making plans of his own. The minute he felt Danny getting uncomfortable with everything, he would be leaving and joining him. Danny belonged to him and he would not have others, not even his family making him feel bad about anything they had done. It was his duty to look out for his mate both physically and mentally.  
  
  
Following his thoughts Danny chuckled. “Steve I’ll be fine, it’s you we need to worry about.” Reaching out his other hand he took his mate’s in his own and squeezed it. “All you really need to tell them is from your heart you love me. They mean well they really do. But they take all love matches seriously. And after my divorce they are going to be extra protective of me. Once they find out how devoted you are to me. They are going to adopt you into the family and you will never be allowed to leave.”  
  
  
Shaking a bit at the total confidence his mate had in him plus his family, he realized just how much Danny wanted him to accept his family. They were his life blood in a way. The people who he became a cop for. So he could defend them and make the world safe for them.  
  
  
Standing Steve came around to Danny and pulled him up. Holding him tightly he kissed him deeply. ‘Don’t worry I’ll go with it. They are part of you, so they are now a part of me. I protect the pack.’ Danny melted into his mates embrace and his declaration.  
  
  
At that moment Sasha returned and nudged at Danny. Breaking off the kiss he looked down to get a status report. What she showed him had him widening his eyes and hurrying upstairs.  
  
  
“Danny?” Steve asked as his mate rummaged around throwing clothes on.  
  
  
Pulling his pants on while checking his hair in the mirror he explained “We have to go its worse then I thought.”  
  
  
Getting annoyed now, “Whats wrong?”  
  
  
“Sasha just showed me what is happening at the house.” Tying his shoes, he made sure all was in place for the meeting coming up.  
  
  
Steve followed him, not happy he wasn’t getting answers.  
  
  
In a “just please work with me on this” tone his mate told him, “Steve we have to go. I can’t tell you why, I just have to show you.”  
  
  
Deciding to just go with whatever it was that had his mate moving fast he dressed himself quickly. But then secreted various toys that he felt was needed. Danny rolling his eyes didn’t dissuade him, letting him pack whatever made him comfortable. Because what was happening at the house he was sure was going to make the man very uncomfortable.  
  
  
“Ready?” Danny asked even as he was reaching down for Sasha.  
  
  
Steve shrugged his shoulders coming to stand beside his closed mouth mate. Reaching himself for Loki who had the most shit eating grin a wolf could have. Both called on their power and disappeared.  
  
  
505050  
  
  
Danny and Steve reappeared down the street in a normally darkened alleyway. Light flashed as they appeared and caused Steve to scowl. He really needed to figure out a way to tone down the light. In case they ever needed to secretly get somewhere, it wouldn’t help to broadcast where they were to begin with. But that was for another day, right now he had a family to meet. They walked down the neighborhood walkway suspicious due to no one being out.  
  
  
‘Danny what’s going on I thought you said they were having a party.’  
  
  
‘They are but with us appearing then disappearing with a single contact they are up to something.’  
  
  
Continuing to walk down the street they came up to his parents house. It was an older house but it had what they all needed. Two story it had four bed rooms, three bathrooms, kitchen and various rooms which they spilled into when needed. Staring up at the modestly painted yellow home with white trim which matched the white picket fence out front. Steve realized this was where his mate had come from. It’s what housed him when he was young and all the family and love which made him the man he was today. Something he had never had and didn’t know how to deal with. So it made him very nervous to realize he was going to now forever be a part of his mates world. No matter which way the family decided to deal with him.  
  
  
“You ready for this babe?” His blond mate asked while grabbing his hand and dragging him up the walkway.  
  
  
“Not really no,” nerves on fire and senses extended, trying to determine how this all important first meeting of the folks was going to go.  
  
  
“Great lets get this over with.” Reaching the door Danny took a moment to settle himself. Letting Steve know he wasn’t as calm about this as he is trying to be. Reaching his hand out he knocked in a familiar way. One Steve had never heard him use before. The door swung open and there in the front room, is a veritable horde of Williams family members holding up signs.  
  
  
**WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!**  
  
  
**WE LOVE YOU STEVE!**  
  
  
**YOU ALWAYS HAVE A HOME WITH US!**  
  
  
**MAKE SURE YOU KEEP DANNY IN LINE!**  
  
  
Shocked Steve stood in the doorway as he took in the instant welcome he was receiving. And while he wasn’t an empath like Danny, the absolute feelings of love and acceptance were being drilled into his very being, by all the people in the house. Danny meanwhile could feel the love and acceptance, but being an empath he felt more. He could feel their trepidation at what Danny would think of them.  
  
  
Last time he had failed to return the massive amounts of attempted contacts was right after Rachel said she was leaving him. He had been devastated at the news and turned to his family for support. And while he received it, he couldn’t stop feeling the emotions of the others, as they thought about their disgust and dislike of the lady in question. To treat one of their own this way, to take away his child made her a bitch, a selfish woman. Then to up and get married the instant the ink was dry, to take his kid with no thought given to Danny’s own needs. Well, it made them even more livid. They tried to help by being there, but in the background, he could feel how much they disliked the woman he still loved. While he was trying to reconcile his own feelings on what was happening on his crumbling life.  
  
  
He finally blew up and said “Enough I know what you really think, stop trying to act like I don’t.” His own emotions in highly confused and extremely hurt turmoil, he said the first things to come to his head, even if they were not quite true. “You’ve never accepted my decision to marry her, you have never really accepted her, and you never accepted that my life is my own.” Glaring at the dozen or so looking at him startled, “I’m not subject to whatever you all want from me, just because I’m the eldest and therefore the one you all think must carry the load.”  
  
  
The family has stared at him as he shouted, wondering how he knew about their feelings towards the woman who had so hurt their much loved son. None having any clue that he was a Guide with empathic powers. He had looked at them all in anger, disappointment, resentment, and hopeless sadness. His own personal hurt still heavily present, he had unknowingly broadcasted his own feelings as he yelled at them. Before storming out of the house and not returning for two weeks. Calls, emails, texts, none had been returned. He hadn’t even gone to work calling in with some vacation time. Then he and Sasha had taken off to parts unknown to work through his broken heart.  
  
  
Evidently his family had remembered this and were not about to make the same mistake twice. Some hastily done research on what matings actually meant between a Sentinel and his Guide, explained the permanent bond between them. And how a Guide could pick up even the most hidden feelings, from those he loved most if he worked at it. They did not want to lose Danny over something that was already a done deal. Besides they knew of Steve and how while a bonafide crazy Ninja Super Seal, with absolutely no sense of sanity or self preservation, and a very unhealthy love of making things go BOOM, according to Danny. He was also steadfast and true, loyal to those he deemed part of his family. Danny had told them over and over, especially when Steve was on one of his rampages, how possessive and protective he was where Danny was concerned. When he phoned home, they could hear the amusement and love in his voice, as he talked about the other man. So if they had to accept him sight unseen they would. They knew this time it was for keeps, because Steve would never let him go.  
  
  
“DANNY WELCOME HOME!”  
  
  
“STEVE CALL US FAMILY!”  
  
  
“WE LOVE YOU BOTH, NOW GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!”  
  
  
Whereby they were dragged into the room and an endless rounds of hugs, kisses and dirty advice was shared.  
  
  
Feeling overwhelmed with all the unexpected positive attention Steve asked ‘Danny what is going on?’  
  
  
‘Not sure but I think they took the lack of me returning their calls and not showing up, as a sign I was pissed off or maybe unsure they would accept us for what we are.’ Danny responded back.  
  
  
‘And they wanted to show they do?’ Steve was completely out of his comfort zone, with all the extreme feels being blasted at him, from his mates very large family.  
  
  
‘Looks like it. Oh boy here it comes, see those ladies over there?’ He indicated a whole team that was slowly circling the pair, welcoming smiles and intense eyes boring into them. ‘That is the interrogation team. Just go with it. But don’t answer any questions about the spirit bond. They may want to know but its best to keep it between us.’  
  
  
Then as Danny predicted the boys were separated and the getting to know you started.  
  
  
505050  
  
  
The questioning took hours or at least seemed like it to Steve. Danny was right, the women of the family wanted to know everything. From when he could remember his first memory to his life up to now. When he was seven and broke his arm they all took it in hand, examining it minutely. Making sure it was healed properly, even though it was years ago, they acted like it was just the other day. At 10 how he had hidden in the back yard sneaking up on his sister to shout boo. At 14 the headaches he started to get, as his powers were about to come online and at 15 when they did. And weirdly gratified when he told them how he was sent away at the same age. They all had murderous expressions on their faces, for his father sending his child away. Something they honestly couldn’t fathom. Then taking him into a big cuddle pile, till he admitted truthfully he felt better to be accepted, so many years later.  
  
  
It was the story of how Loki came into his life which fascinated them. Most spirit animals showed up right away. Loki hadn’t instead he had shown up two years later.  
  
  
Steven had been sent to the center when he was 15 year old, by his father who had at least managed to take him to the airport for his new life. The boy was scared, unsure, and only knew he was being sent away from the only place he knew as home and family. On the plane he flew to his new life at the Guild center, where he would be taught the proper ways of how a Sentinel was to behave towards his fellow man. It was quickly determined, that he was a rare five sense Sentinel which made him extra valuable, and special treatments and care was assigned to him. Treatments and care that the other lesser Sentinel teenagers resented him for.  
  
  
He was given his own private room with ensuite, rather then have to share rooms in the bunk house, for those that were four sense or lower. Extra study and test time if he needed it, because they did not want to take a chance at such a possibly powerful person, not getting the best. How every need he might have, was taken care of before he realized he needed it.  
  
  
Never mind that all Steve wanted, was to live in the bunkhouse with the others. To make an actual friend or two and have fun and adventures with them. Get into trouble, get caught, get punished all while giggling behind their hands at their mischief. No, he was ordered to have minimal contact with the lesser powered kids, because they would never be his peers.  
  
  
The other kids when he showed up, and the subsequent special treatment, he was instantly given were quick to resent him. They saw a spoiled brat, never mind he never asked for anything special given to him by the Guild. A boy who was not allowed to socialize with them because they were not as powerful. Steve for his entire time at the center was the only A Class and many times he wished he was a lesser ranking. He wanted friends badly and where he was now he didn’t have any.  
  
  
A constant source of teasing and torment to him was the fact he had no spirit animal. Oh he tried to call him and the Guild sent specialist’s to help him. But he never got a response and the other teenagers knew it. Often telling him he was too snooty, too spoiled, to have a spirit animal. Or his spirit animal didn’t want to have anything to do with him. How he wasn’t worthy of a spirit animal and he would never have one. All while the others stroked, petted, fondled and showed off the various critters of their own.  
  
  
For two years, he suffered the constant harassment and when he complained to the staff, they were swift to punish the kids for their treatment. Which only made them resent Steve more and harass him even more intently. Many times Steve didn’t complain knowing it would only make things worse.  
  
  
What he did instead at the center was study, and work out, focusing on his powers, his senses. Learning to control them minutely. Learning to do without a Guide, because those who were assigned at the center to help keep the kids, always felt a bit off to him. He learned to shield them out, to shield out all the feelings of hate, resentment, and disdain. Swallowing his feelings behind barricades and showing the world he didn’t care.  
  
  
One day he was out sitting on the boarder between the field and forest, leaning against a large oak tree. He wanted out of the center and the hatred and competition between all the ranks. He had learned he would never have another Class A here with him, for the Guild thinking the competition between them would hurt their growth, kept them separated from others. One of the reason why there were many training centers through the country. So now he was looking at other options, one of which was going into the armed forces. His need to serve was strong thanks to the training received at the Center. But while they trained the kids to always believe the Guild was the best thing for them. Steve didn’t believe it. His life there had sucked eggs and he wanted out. He was trying to determine which service he wanted to go into. Army? Air force? Marines? Navy?  
  
  
He had actually been reading a book. Called Stand by to start Engines, by Daniel V. Gallery which was making him lean towards Navy. The fun and adventure while being able to take their food and their bunk was appealing to him. The zany antics of the crew and the way they solved problems using very unconventional means. It sounded wonderful to him.  
  
  
“Well, well, well look who we have here. Its Steve McMaggot, the 5 star boy of the Center who can do no wrong.” Sneered Nelson Muntz a heavy set brown haired, thorn in Steve’s side since he arrived. He had been the ranking Sentinel till Steve showed up. Being one of three 4 sense Sentinels, his powers had been the strongest of the them all, and naturally he took command of the others. Bullying them into doing what he wanted and lording it over the less powerful Sentinels. He also treated Guides as mostly useless, something Steve abhorred.  
  
He didn’t know why, he had gone to the classes about Guides and what little use they provided. But Steve didn’t believe it, something in his own nature refusing to believe they were good for nothing but steadying Sentinels. If and when he found his own Guide he truly believed, they would be something special together. He was looking forward to meeting the person who would be his life mate, and hoped he would finally have a person who would accept him and all he was.  
  
  
“What do you want Muntz? I’m busy.” Steve didn’t even bother to look up at the bastard.  
  
  
“Oh just wanted to show you something. New trick my Roscoe learned.”  
  
  
Steve glared up at the mention of the other boys badger. Roscoe was just as big a bully as his human companion, and didn’t hesitate to lash out at anyone anytime. “I seriously couldn't care less. Why don’t you fuck off and do something useful for once, like scrubbing public restrooms?”

  
“Why McMaggot that isn’t very nice to say. I think we should teach you some proper manners. Since you’ve been here, you’ve always had a holier then thou attitude. Too good to associate with the rest of us.”  
  
  
“Bullshit. I just don’t like to associate with bullies, who have less talent then a mechanic not knowing what a screwdriver is.”  
  
  
Nelson glared down at the taller boy, not happy to have his little mistake pointed out to him, in front of the rest of his crew. Reaching down he grabbed Steve by the collar of his uniform and hauled him up. “Listen you asshole, you are not better then me and I think it’s about time I taught you that.” He growled into his face.  
  
  
Steve broke his hold, standing in a fighters crouch as he returned the glare. “Keep your hands off me you loser. Or I’ll report you to the Dean… again.”  
  
  
In a snarling sing song voice. “Oh you’ll snitch on me huh? Go crying to the Dean to stop me from teaching you the lesson you deserve. Well, before we do that why don’t we give you a real reason to cry about something.” Nodding to his associates who had snuck up behind Steve, they grabbed his arms and held him in a head lock, preventing his escape. With a swagger of his body, Nelson slammed a heavy fist into his gut, followed by another to the head. Blows rained down on him as the others began their own systematic order of the worst beating he had ever had.  
  
  
Steve tried to fight them off but their own spirit animals came and held him down, helping their own companions. One a large komodo dragon hissed, even as it bit into his leg, wrapping his tail around the other to keep him secure. The pain he felt as his control over his senses slipped had him crying out in pain. Another blow landed in answer to his cry, and he yelled in frustration at not being able to get a punch in.  
  
  
The next moment there was a howl of rage, the likes of which none had ever heard before. The hands and teeth holding Steven were forcibly removed. An animal so fast and so dark the gang, who had been terrorizing the young man for two years, were unable to identify it. It bit and snarled and clawed at the teenagers, holding nothing back as he protected what was his. Lunging he ripped the throat out of the dragon, listening with satisfaction as the girl he was bonded to, cried out in shocked fright. The dragon would live it wasn’t a mortal blow, but he would have to return to the spirit realm to recover.  
  
  
The teens began running off in fright but the black monster wasn’t done. No, it was time they learned just why Steve was so different, so he charged them. Biting at their legs, their arms, knocking them down and leaving deep wounds they would not forget. They would learn that his companion had a defender, who would not tolerate their kind. He howled as he called forth power just learned, tricks discovered through battle, and chased the enemy in circles. Never letting up till they collapse in exhaustion.  
  
  
It was only when the teachers and staff came running. To find out what the commotion was about. That he broke off his attack and returned to his mind mates side. And it was the first time Steve could see exactly what had answered his call for help.  
  
  
A large black wolf in full battle readiness stood at his side. Head up and proud, dominance showing in every fiber of his being. Eyes glowing in green rage at those who would attack what he claimed as his. A teacher stepped towards Steve, anger and confusion in his eyes and the animal was quick to take exception. Lunging forward with a snarl of death he warned the interloper away from his chosen. He and he alone would stand by his Sentinels side and he would brook no argument with his wishes.  
  
  
The teachers backed off in the face of such a strong, pissed off beyond belief guardian, instead turning their annoyance on the other students. Hauling all of them away with much yelling, and demands to know what they are doing, they left the two behind.  
  
  
Steve gazed down at the large wolf who had defended him, a little scared himself at the animal who had come to his defense. Wanting to reach a hand out, but not sure if it would be bitten off he stayed still. The wolf sensing his fear dropped all signs of aggression, as he slowly approached the person he was born to walk beside. Head up, tongue out and tail starting to wag, emerald green eyes which Steve realized matched his own, met his. He was hit with such a wave of love and acceptance, understanding and caring, he was hard pressed to keep standing.  
  
  
So his new found companion helped him. With a playful shove, the beast knocked his mate over and proceeded to lick every inch of face he could reach. Ignoring the shouts of surprise and disgust as drool went everywhere. When his companion grabbed hold of his ruff to pull him off, he rolled over and offered up his belly for rubbing, as was his proper reward for saving his new mate. Steve still a little in shock, nevertheless obliged rubbing his belly, watching as the big clown wriggled around, making pleased groans of enjoyment.  
  
  
When Steve felt comfortable enough he settled down into the grass. His new spirit beast, maneuvering around till his head was in his mates lap being properly petted. “So your mine? Truly mine forever and ever?” the 17 year old asked with hope and awe.  
  
  
The black beast wagged his tail, he squirmed to get deeper into his lap. Licking at his cheek as he managed to sit in his chosen’s lap, who wrapped arms around him and hugged him. His companion rubbing his own cheek in his thick neck fur, he pretended not to notice the tears wetting him.  
  
  
With a hiccup as he dried his tears, tears based in love, hope, and the knowledge he now had a friend who would never leave him. He asked a simple question. “My friend what’s your name?” The wolf wrapped a paw around his young charge and sent him a simple message. That he was waiting to be claimed by his companion with a name. He would accept no other title, other then what his mate wished to give him. Holding his wolf and how he relished saying that, HIS WOLF, he gave him a name he had always liked and felt would fit his new animal friend.  
  
  
“Loki, I name you Loki. Is that okay?” The newly named Loki wagged his tail while licking him in answer. For the rest of the day the new pair stayed out near the woods. When night came they returned to the center to eat and sleep.  
  
  
The next day ignoring all their protests Steve enlisted in the Navy, Loki threatening any who challenged his decision. They were both gone by the end of the day.  
  
  
Once he finished his story they had demanded to meet the creature in question. Steve was happy to see if he would show up, he didn’t always when he called.  
  
  
“Loki.” He called out.  
  
  
The great black beast slowly entered the room from an outside wall. The wall which happened to backup to the backyard. So the first view they had of him was the front half of his body. Streamers dangling from his ruff and a party hat stretched over his right ear. With a very smug expression, he finished entering and everyone could see he was saturated with glitter. His entire coat just sparkled. Steve could tell the bastard was having fun, because he was expending just a hint of energy, so the sparkles would show up even more.  
  
  
The women were fascinated with him, exclaiming how adorable he looked with his hat. The streamers tied around his neck. The sparkles were the same hit with women everywhere, who had to vacuum the damn things up at a later time. But since only the kids had access to them, it was obvious he had been playing with them. Reaching out they petted, fondled and scratched him all over. Steve could see he was soaking up the attention. Reveling in how they women thought he was the cutest thing.  
  
  
For a few minutes they forgot about Steve as the wolf shifted their focus. As was his intention all along. He may be a goof and ham at times, but he was also a warrior who's mind mate was a warrior. Sometimes a distraction was needed to reorganize one’s thoughts. Taking the break for what it was, Steve checked in on his Guide. He found him in an intense conversation with his parents. Sasha sat by his side, calm of posture but her eyes were intense, missing nothing of what was being said.  
  
  
All were sent via Danny when he felt his mate checking in.  
  
  
‘Everything okay Danny?’  
  
  
‘Yeah just explaining about being a Guide and telling them when I became one.’  
  
  
‘Damn that sounds fun.’  
  
  
‘Not really, Mom is not happy I kept it from her. Says that if I was a Guide at such a young age it was her decision, not some jumped up spirit flea bag, to decide if I should have gone to the center.’  
  
  
‘Do you know what she would have chosen?’  
  
  
From the depressed feelings and resentment, she would have chosen the center.  
  
  
Steve began paying more attention to his mate after that and less on his own gaggle of women asking him questions. But it took Loki growling, even as he stopped encouraging the ladies to adore him, that had Steve rising from his chair and going to where his mate was. Ignoring all their attempts to stop him, he firmly pushed past the human barricade. Loki snarling when they didn’t move fast enough. Leaving the room he made his way to his distressed mate.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you all like this chapter? I loved how Loki came to rescue Steve. And don't worry I have plans to explain why Loki was so late coming to his chosen. But that is for another chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I hope I got some good action type in there with Loki's battle.
> 
> Oh and the book Steve was reading. Stand by to start engines. Its a real book and that is the real authors name. My mother and I both own the book and its hilarous. You can find it on amazon if you look for it. It is an out of print book so can be hard. But if you ever get a chance to read it I would recommend it. It's fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and his parents have a little chat. Steve explains certain facts of life to them and Loki remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I ended up helping the husband fix the corvette then we had to go all over town looking for parts.
> 
> Some of you may not like this chapter much cause of Danny's Mom. But remember she is a loving mother who just wants to make sure her son is well provided for. So if she gets a little crafty to make sure he is well taken care of, it's her right to do so. I did tone down this chapter a hell of a lot cause I did have her set to ultra bitch rather then suspicious mom.
> 
> Also there are some feels.

Danny followed after his parents into his fathers study, not quite sure what to expect. He could feel happiness and joy at his return. An under feeling of love that would never change, no matter what would happen in life. But it was the pique, doubt and confusion which had him worried. Steve he could read, others he could only feel unless he broke into their mind. Something he never wanted to do.

 

His Mom and Dad took seats on the chairs next to the window, He dragged over the chair which normally sat behind his fathers desk. Sitting on the edge he waited for one of them to start speaking.

 

With a look between them it was his Father who started the conversation. “Let’s start by saying welcome home Son. We’ve missed you and glad you were able to come however you managed it.”

 

“Thanks Dad.” Danny smiled but was still tense it had only begun.

 

“But we are horribly confused about this whole Guide/Sentinel thing. Bridget called us, told us you were here with your partner Steve. Who we already knew was a Sentinel but then she told us you were his Guide and mate? So why don’t you tell us the story from the beginning and we can go from there.”

 

“Fine it’s as good a place as any.” Danny then began telling his parents about the last year as a summary then in more detail about the whole adventure of him being not only discovered as a Guide but as Steve’s Guide. He hadn’t had much chance to speak to his parents in the last month so it was all new to them. As he explained he could feel it as his father accepted the changes in his life without much complaint. He didn’t like all the injuries his boy had sustained but what loving father would? No, it was his mother who was having a problem with Danny’s explanation. Finally he finished with how Steve and he were finally mated and on vacation of sorts. He did not tell them about the true power of the spirit bond. Just that it was another bond they shared. Done with his story he looked to the woman in the room who hadn’t said a word.

 

Looking keenly at her son she asked him “How long have you been a Guide? When did you first get your powers?”

 

Danny knew it was coming but not looking forward to answering “I broke out when I was 8 years old.”

 

“EIGHT YEARS OLD?” She yelled shocked “You were still a baby then. How in the hell did you hide it?”

 

“Sasha helped me. She came to me the night I broke out and helped me.”

 

“Who is Sasha?”

 

For an answer he placed a hand on his wolfs scruff. She had been sitting quietly next to him all this time. Invisible but lending him her full support during this hard time.

 

“A Dog? A dogs been helping you?” His mother asked confused.

 

“She isn’t a dog Mom, she’s a wolf. Her name is Sasha and she is a true and loyal friend.”

 

“I don’t care what you think of her. It was not up to you nor this flea infested spirit beast to make that decision.” She shook her head annoyed at the deception.

 

Getting defensive Danny defended himself, “Mom I may have been young but I knew even then I didn’t want to go to a center.”

 

“Again it was not your decision to make.” She fumed at the idea of someone else making decisions about her beloved child's welfare. “We are your parents it’s we who decide what is best for you, not a dog and not an 8 year old.” She said firmly but gently.

 

“Mom it's a done and over with, if you can’t accept it now 20 years later that is your problem.” Danny glared at the lady in front of him.

 

“Not quite, since you are a Guide something which is not in our family history. I am going to have every other child checked in our family. If any display signs of being a Guide or even a Sentinel arrangements will be made so they can be educated in a Center.” She gave him a pointed look. “That also includes Grace.”

 

“NO IT DOES NOT!” Roared Danny. “NO way in HELL will you make decisions for her that goes against everything I believe in.”

 

In a quiet no nonsense tone she said “If is for her own good. She will be tested and educated.”

 

Danny was livid, this is why he never told anyone. Standing he loomed over his Mother looking down at her with rage. Sasha stood by his side snarl firmly in place as she started to growl as loud as her companion. “You do not get to dictate how I raise my daughter. She will NOT be tested at a Center. She will never step foot in one of those places while I have a say in it. She will be free to choose her own life. While I had to hide to be free she will have the choice in it.”

 

“DANIEL JACOB HENRY WILLIAMS. Lower your tone.” Clara William ordered him primly. “Now you will take your daughter to a Center for testing. If she tests positive it is your duty as her father to see she gets the training she needs. Some furry fido is not a substitute for proper training. Do you understand me?” Her temper, which she shared in full measure with her son, was riled up now. If there were more Guides or Sentinels in their family, then she wanted to make sure they had proper training, for their own well being.

 

Danny was breathing heavily as he tried to think of a way to bring sense to his Mother. He loved her but sometimes she could get a bit exasperating when she began thinking of what she thought was best for the family. “Mother…”

 

Her own voice quiet but firm as she once again made her position known. “Enough the decision is made. I am your Mother and I am the one responsible for this family.”

 

“I will not. I will NOT do…” A hand landed on his shoulder making him stop what he was going to say. “Steve?”

 

“Enough mate. She will have no say in how we raise our pack.” Steve had come to support his Guide. Turning he addressed the female. “You do not have the right to tell my Mate and Guide, what he will do in relation to our daughter. She will be kept from the Guild. The children of the family will not be sent to the Guild, unless their parents will it. You will not interfere.”

 

“Mister McGarrett you will not get involved this is a family matter.” She informed him curtly.

 

“I AM his family. He is MY Guide. He is MY Mate. I am the head of our family and I decide what is best for us. You will not be listened to. If you interfere I will put a stop to it. Do you understand?” He glared down at her, even as two spirit wolves continued to growl at the stubborn woman.

 

“What do you mean you are his family? You are not his family we are his family. You will not interfere.” She said irked at his words.

 

Danny looked between his Sentinel and his mother and taking a deep breath stepped back. Normally he would fight but his Mother wasn’t listening. To be honest neither was he. This wasn’t the first time he had butted heads with her.

 

“Danny belongs to me. What belongs to him, belongs to me. I am responsible for him well being and sending our daughter to a place he cannot stand, is not good for his well being.” Steve informed her.

 

Danny’s Mother looked between Steve and Danny for a long time. Lips pursing as she debated how she wanted to fight. Then suddenly her entire demeanor changed, she gave a huge smile and was quick to stand and give her son a hug. After squeezing the life out of him she turned quickly and did the same to Steve.

 

Letting go, she gave them both shit eating grins. “GOOD! VERY, Very Good!” She chortled even as the spirit pack gaped at her.

 

Patting her stunned son on his shoulder “Good job Dear. You picked one that has balls.” She laughed.

 

Steve and Danny continued to stare at her. But Danny was also picking up that it had all been staged. That she wanted to see how devoted his partner was to him. Steve was sniffing like crazy and could only detect she was speaking truth. What the hell was she up to.

 

“If you would explain?” Steve wasn’t letting his guard down quite yet.

 

“Sure love and by the way welcome to the family.” She gave him a smile filled with love that reached to her eyes. When Bri told us what happened we did some super quick research. One of the things stated that not all Sentinels are devoted to their Guides. None of us could stand the idea of Danny being used and abused for the rest of his life.”

 

“So your Mother, sisters, and other ladies came up with this stunt. I told them it was stupid but they wouldn’t listen.”

 

“Shush dear, we needed to know he was going to be protected. Danny you are our son, after what that woman did to you we couldn’t stand to see it happening again.” She turned to Steve. “You’re everything we hoped for as a partner for Danny. God I’m so happy he has you.” She gave him another hug. “Danny has always been a giver. It’s hard to get him to stop, so its good to see how quickly you moved to defend him, and how your responsible for his well being.” Then with a chuckle “Lord knows he can’t be!”

 

Steve chuckled even as Danny was shouting “HEY!” Looking over to his mate. “He needs careful watching and I look forward to being the one to do it.”

 

Pouting the detective whined “Damn it I am not a child that needs watching.” 

 

“Quiet dear, your care takers are speaking. Now Steve I expect regular reports on any issues you may have with him. I can then send you advice or embarrassing pictures, depending on the situation.” She cackled even as Danny went very pale.

 

“No Mom you wouldn’t?”

 

“Of course I would. It’s a parents DUTY to embarrass their kids. Now that Steve is your’s and isn’t going anywhere. I have to help him with anything he might need when it comes to you.”

 

Steve finally deciding she was on the up and up went with it. “Of course Mother Williams. I will definitely call you if I have any issues with your offspring.” Reaching a hand out he grabbed his partner by the shoulders and brought him in close for a one armed hug.

 

Danny giving up, as evil matching grins, began to spread on his mother and partners face.

 

“Now there is a couple other apologies I have to make.” Looking down at the wolves who while they had stopped snarling. They had still continued to keep alert with ears laid halfway back. “Sasha was it correct? I am sorry for the stress I put you through, along with calling you those horrible names. I didn’t really mean it. But after what happened to Danny, we all wanted to be sure that Steve would love and cherish Danny the way he deserves.” Sasha stopped looking angrily at her, cocking her head but didn’t go any closer. 

 

“I honestly do believe that Danny should have told us as a child, because we are his parents and we are responsible for him. But we also understand that the more people who know a secret, means the greater chance for that secret to be revealed.” She leaned down and held out her hands. Sasha looked at her for a minute before walking forward and sniffing her. Clara slowly stroked her head and ears. “Such a sweet lady you have here. Thank you for taking good care of my boy.” Sasha licked her cheek before returning to her companions side.

 

“And for the last member of your pack. Loki? You're such a good boy. You keep a sharp eye on these two. Just from what stories Danny has told me, they both find their fair share of trouble. I’m counting on you to keep them both in line.” Loki wagged his tail before leaning on his companion and woofing at her in agreement.

 

Standing back up she clapped her hands. “Well, I think we have ignored everyone long enough. We have a party to attend.”

 

“Okay Mom, Steve and I will be there in a few minutes. And no we won’t go anywhere.” 

 

Eyeing her son, not surprised they want a bit of time to themselves, she and her husband left the room. Taking a break and sitting down in the chair Danny rubbed his head. Steve worried, did a quick scan and found a stress headache forming. Sending soothing thoughts through their bond, he was pleased when the headache faded away.

 

“Thanks love. God that woman drives me nuts. She’s pulled that shit before and I always fall for it.” Steve not saying a word yet simply picked Danny up to his squawk of surprise, then placed him in his lap as he sat in the chair. Pulling on his man he arranged Danny to his liking before he began petting his head and back. The action soothed both men, feeling the connection between the two, just being together. 

 

“I’m happy it was all just a trick. I would have hated to keep you from your family if they really had insisted on Grace going to the Guild.”

 

Turning to look at the man holding him, Danny raised an eyebrow in question. “You would have kept me away from them?”

 

“Yeah I would have, not because I wanted to, but because you don’t need the stress that comes with having family fight, to do something so against what you believe in.” Grabbing his mates chin he turned his head so he could kiss him. ‘My job is to keep you safe, healthy and contented. I can’t do that if you're stressing and miserable. It would not have been good for your health.’

 

‘It wouldn’t be good for my health to be kept from them either.’ Danny said quietly.

 

‘I know so while I kept you away, I would be working non stop to get them to understand our views. Being separated and at odds with them, when you love them so much, is also not good for your health.’

 

Danny leaned back into his mates chest, laying his head under his chin. He was so lucky to have a Sentinel who cared. He had seen other pairings that were not as strong. Most brought about from Guild training, those who were Sentinels were taught over and over, they were the more important of the pairing. That they could always switch to another Guide, if they didn’t like the one they had. Guides were not given that choice. If a Sentinel liked them then they were stuck, no matter their feelings. Only way they could really break up a pairing, is if a Guides true Sentinel found him and claimed the Guide. Or if their current Sentinel did something so horrendous the Guild could not ignore it. And they ignored a lot of things, if it made the Sentinels happy.

 

That would have been his fate if he had gone to the center. They would have sensed how strong he was. Paired him up with some similar Sentinel, who would keep him because of that strength. Would use him mentally and physically for his pleasure, while Danny had to let him. It would have killed him, thank god for Sasha saving him. Saving, training and keeping him secret so he could find his true Sentinel. The man he loved like no other and would happily follow forever. 

 

Steve would take care of him and look out for him when he couldn’t. He, now that he no longer had to hide, felt the pull to help people much stronger now. It would be difficult for him to stop himself. He trusted his mate to do so and appreciated that Steve was ready and willing to help him. Danny belonged to him and Steve always took good care of those things he claimed for himself. Danny would do the same with him.

 

Leaning back into his mate, he closed his eyes for a few minutes. He never realized Steve had lulled him into sleep.

 

Steve was getting better at following his mates thoughts without him knowing. Danny was his to guard and he relished in the responsibility. He loved him with all his being, and to think what his fate would have been in a center, enraged him. He had been able to keep it from his mate and slowly worked on settling him into sleep. The stress of the meeting, with the residue from the hostage situation earlier, had tired him again. He would let him sleep for the next 15-20 minutes, he wouldn’t want to miss the kids party. Settling his mate in a more comfortable position, he turned towards the person which had made it all possible.

 

Sasha laid at her companions feet, head down on her crossed front legs. She was just as tired as her cub, in her own way. She was an anchor for the energy he needed in order to perform the workings he did. His bond with the spirit plain would grow as time went on and he used it more. But for now, she happily helped him help others. She also was pleased with his mate. He was good and kind and very strong. Everything her cub would need in the centuries to come. For he would grow more giving as time progressed, and eventually it would be his mate that would have to put his paw down, and make him think of himself. While they no longer aged in body, their spirits would because of their links. Sometime in the future they would not even need their wolves to walk the spirit realm. They will have assimilated so much power into their very being, becoming a living part of the world she lived in. Already Danny was getting to that stage for he often had to hunt out the spirit animals and return them to their mates. In a few centuries he would walk and live beside her in the spirit world as an equal.

 

She looked up, as her cub’s mate called her name.

 

“Sasha?” He said softly.

 

She responded with a quiet wuffle, not wanting to wake her cub. Pleased at how he had made him rest. Her cub would need much rest over the next few years as he pushed himself more. He was pushing himself harder then what he should now, with how new their link was. But circumstances were forcing him to act, and use more then what his physical body could handle at the moment. Till he reached his full strength he would need to be watched by his guardian closely. Already he had pushed himself multiple times and paid the price for it. While in the long run it would not hurt him, short run he was wearing himself out. It was time he stepped back and allowed his mate to see to his health. She sure as shit wasn’t going to stop Steve from doing so.

 

“Thank you so much for being there from the start, when he was only 8 years old.” He shifted to make sure Danny was comfortable. “I love him so much and it breaks my heart to think what could have happened to him if you hadn’t. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.” He whispered with more truth and conviction then she had ever heard him use before. She could also feel how much fear he had if the Guild had gotten hold of his kind and lovable mate. They would have destroyed his soul, with their heavy handed ways of dealing with Guides. Something his heart would not have survived without massive injury.

 

Sasha cocked her head before moving and gently licking his cheek. She projected to him how much she was thankful to him, for the care he was giving her cub. He was everything her cub needed in a partner and a mate. 

 

Steve was happy Sasha was happy. He was happy he had Danny and his mate was content with their lives together. They would be together forever and that was a long time. Tightening his hold on his man he breathed in his scent, listened to his steady heartbeat and relaxed as the familiar things indicated a happy healthy mate.

 

505050

 

Loki watched as his companion held his mate in his lap. It was a good strong pairing and he was proud to stand next to his fellow Warrior. The younger one would need to be looked after, and he knew there would be no one better then his mind mate. He approved of the way Steve took care of him, took charge of him and did not hesitate to do what he was thought best for the other. The black wolf knew that Danny would reach points in his life, where he would be unable to not help people. Steve’s job would be to stop him, let him rest and take care of his physical and mental well being. Loki’s job was to stand beside Steve and back him up when others would try and prevent him from doing his job.

 

For a time there Loki had not been sure he would be able to bond with his chosen. When he had been a 15 year old cub and his connection to the spirit realm had opened. Loki had already been eagerly waiting for the person destined to be his for some 100 plus years. He knew the instant his companion was ready to meet him and had been about to go to him and finalize their connection.

 

Instead another wolf had interrupted his transference to Steve. The white wolf with blood red eyes had challenged him to his mind mate. With tooth and claw they had battled fiercely for two years for the right to bond with the Spirit Warrior. The white wolf was stronger of body but Loki was determined. Over and over again he lived up to his future name. Coming up with strategies to defeat the other wolf. At times it took more strength then he had, and he would have to dig deeper into himself to fight the wolf.

 

Sometimes the battle would be on the plains, others mountain tops. Water, forest, underground, always the white wolf was there blocking him from his partner. His frustration growing each time at being thwarted from his goal.

 

The battle which finally decided it all was a vicious one. Both had bloody wounds, spilling multihued crystal blood. Loki had been favoring his right hind leg after fierce bite had made it nearly useless. The other wolf had a torn ear and large claw marks down his rib cage. Breathing hard the both of them they eyed each other.

 

Finally the White Wolf had launched another attack going for his throat. Snapping his jaws Loki was trapped. Feeling it as his enemy was about to rip it out. He almost gave up, his energy rapidly draining as his blood flowed. Then he heard a sound like never before. It was a cry of pain and fear. Of needing help even knowing none would come. A cry of frustration and defeat because the person was alone and being tormented by those who knew he had no one to turn to.

 

That cry infuriated Loki as nothing else had. With a rage filled snarl he ripped himself out of the White wolfs hold. Ignoring the heavy flow of blood he pulled power from places he had never tapped before. The sky which had been clear and light, darkened as his mood and will coalesced into a final maddened determination.

 

He would not be prevented from going to his kindred spirit any more. The boy belonged to him as much as he knew he and he alone belonged to the boy. With a full belly roar he howled into the daylight darkness. Calling forth black lightning and storm grey wind he would tolerate the White no longer. Giving a lunge with his full power he ripped into the other wolf. His own wounds disappearing as his rage at the other increased. Lighting struck the White over and over even as he used his fangs and claws to rip into the others spirit flesh.

 

The White could not stand against his force. He tried to call his own power but it was denied, as Loki overwhelmed his very connection to the land both called home. Ripping into his throat, tearing all away he continued ripping out his belly, spilling his insides.

 

The White Wolf fell but Loki was taking no chances. Calling on his Warrior power he HOWLED again, calling his lighting. He projected where it was to go. Just as it struck the White Wolf he caught a glimpse of what looked like supreme satisfaction in the others eye. The black lightning then hit the red eyed enemy and he disappeared in a flash of black and white light.

 

Once he was gone Loki only cared for getting to his companion. Before the flashing had faded he was at his mind mates side, defending him from the pack that sought to harm him. From that point forward, he was always nearby but didn’t always show, especially if Steve wanted him for something trivial.

 

After all he had to teach the boy proper respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what you think of it all? Fun chapter or what? I had fun writing it. 
> 
> For those that think this might be going slow cause I think it is. It's just I need to shove a lot of background setting to start. Kinda like in Hips it took a while but It slowly starts picking up speed in the next chapter.
> 
> Also I hope I did Danny's Mom right for the feelings and her checking out her son's new mate. Again she just wants to make sure he is well taken care of. I'm trying to make the family out as a little crazy but totally full of love in their own unique ways.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter by sending me a review or two. I love reading them and hope to get more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny pulls some very dirty shenanigans, someone spies on the boys. Steve gets Danny back for his very dirty shenanigans with some of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay evidently I wrote a hell of a lot more smut in this story then I thought I did. As I was doing my editing I found more in this chapter. I guess when you get up to around 20+ chapters you can lose track of it all. So there is a bit of kinky shit in here on both boys parts.
> 
> Danny started it though. :-)
> 
> And Steven gets all demanding with wanting payback against Danny so be warned.

Half an hour later Steve was just getting ready to wake Danny. He could hear the party getting into full swing and knew the man wouldn’t want to miss it. Hell he didn’t want to miss it. It sounded like a hell of a lot of fun. He was just nudging his mate to wakefulness when he heard footsteps approaching. There was a knock on the door then Clara stuck her head in.

 

“Everything okay Steve?” She didn’t miss her son sleeping in the other man’s lap.

 

“Yeah he was just tired, it’s been a busy day.”

 

Coming fully into the room she closed the door. “If he needs rest you two can stay here.” She whispered not wanting to disturb her eldest.

 

Shaking his head “No it’s okay we want to go. We should be out in a few minutes.”

 

“Okay dear take your time. Everyone wants to meet you properly.”

 

“We’ll be there Mother Williams.”

 

“Call me Clara. We have to many mothers who are Williams and it can be confusing.”

 

“Sure Clara thanks.” He stopped for a second as he realized Danny was finally waking up properly. “Hey babe welcome back.”

 

Clara carefully left the room to the two men.

 

“Steve?” Danny blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the subdued lighting as afternoon transferred to evening. “What happened?”

 

“You fell asleep. I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

 

Danny looked at him with a look that said nothing but “you are so full of shit.” Shifting he displayed his own grin. “Well, well, well look at this?” He reached down to feel up his very horny mate.

 

‘Don’t you dare! We are in your parents house. WITH KIDS PRESENT’ Steve squeaked in his mind as Danny slid down not seeming to care. Unzipping his mates pants he took his cock out and swallowed it down quickly. Bobbing up and down Danny went to town on him. Steve sat as still as he could, trying not to say anything as his mate tortured him with extreme pleasure. He kept an ear out, to make sure no one was going to come and interrupt something, he didn’t really want them to. Danny chuckled knowing exactly what was going through his partners head. Sucking hard on his mate, he enjoyed the whimpering he was doing his best to keep muffled. Running his tongue up and down the bottom of his mates shaft. Sucking on the tip, using his tongue to swirl around the head he glanced up to see the taller man biting his lip to keep silent. Deciding to play really unfair he swallowed him down again before humming hard in the back of his throat. Steve couldn’t help himself with a choked off gasp, he began pumping into the warm wet heat, loving the feelings coursing through him. Then what he dreaded most started to happen. The pitter patter of little feet were heading their direction.

 

‘Danny, Danny some kid is coming.’ He tried pulling out but Danny was having none of it.

 

Gripping his balls in an iron hand, ’Then I suggest you come before they get here. Otherwise you're going to be very uncomfortable for the rest of the evening.’ Danny chuckled smugly even as he increased his suction.

 

Steve knew he would never come in the 2 minutes or less it would take for the kid to get to the room. If he was even coming to this room but he couldn’t take the chance.

 

‘Danny you bastard…’ He growled at him as he glared down at the blond bobbing away.

 

Danny responded with ‘1 minute 30 babe.’ 

 

‘Damn you I’ll get you for this.’

 

‘Promises promises. 1 minute’

 

Continuing to glare Steve had no choice, he increased his sense of touch till he reached a seven. Then with a very muffled shout, he had to use a pillow to quiet himself, he came directly into his mates still suctioning mouth. The sound of little feet kept coming then leaving, as they pitter pattered past their room and headed to the front of the house.

 

Reaching down he pulled his partner up none to gently via his hair. Danny unrepentant finished licking his lips of every stray drop. Steve annoyed as hell, nonetheless couldn’t help himself and moved in for a deep tongue swallowing kiss. Lapping at every inch of the inside of his asshole of a mate, he tasted himself.

 

‘I will get you back for that you fucker.’ The irate Sentinel growled.

 

‘I’m sure you will but now we have to get going.’ Grin still firmly in place, Danny maneuvered himself out of Steve's hands. Avoiding his attempt to grab him and do something equally wicked back. He headed towards the door and the party his family was having. A family he hadn’t seen in a year. Wishing Grace was here, he would make do with telling her about it later. It would cause to many questions to try and explain how what should be an 11 hour flight was accomplished with no prior notice in less then 10 seconds.

 

Steve grumbled and vowed revenge but first they had a party to attend. Following his horribly evil mate, who was still grinning like a fool. Steve followed his nose towards were the food was. Danny had had his nap but Steve could feel the starting points of hunger. He was determined to get those 24 pounds back on his mate.

 

505050

 

Danny was having a great time. He was surrounded by a ton of family, all talking non-stop and somehow understanding all that was going on around him. He had a great burger with home made chips, salsa and pasta salad on his platter. The Williams did not to plates but platters since most of their parties were focused on food and family. The kids had been given their cakes. Susan getting a strawberry and vanilla one while little Lenard got a Carrot and raspberry one. Presents were not given at parties such as this. The gift was having all the family together celebrating the little ones. Shared parties very common in families as large as their were so the kids learned sharing and togetherness. Presents were given later by immediate family. 

 

It felt so wonderful to be back and best of all Steve was getting to know his other half. Steve was finally learning what family should be about. He was in the middle of a gaggle of kids, telling them something horribly disgusting, from the looks of awe and grossness in equal measure on their faces.

 

‘Steve doing okay?’

 

Steve glanced up before returning his attention to the dozen 11 year olds around him. ‘Yep fine, just telling them about when I broke open a blister in the middle of the jungle, and had to use swamp water to clean it.’

 

Looking at him stunned it took him a minute to realize Steve was teasing him. ‘Oh god please don’t let their mothers hear you. They would drag their kids away so fast. Then return to hear the rest of the story.’

 

‘Your family is nuts.’ Steve informed him amused.

 

Sharing his amusement he responded with, ’Yes, they are but since they are now your family and you're calling them nuts you must be nuts which we both know is completely true.’

 

‘Up yours.’ He retorted but there was no heat to it.

 

‘Later love. I want to finish my burger.’ Taking another bite feeling how pleased his mate was when he realized he was eating. ‘Don’t worry Steve, I’ll get the weight back eventually.’

 

‘Until you do I’m going to keep watching to make sure you eat properly.’

 

‘Yes, Mother.’ But he continued to eat as he gazed around the place. He spotted the wolves soaking up the attention. Loki on his back getting his belly rubbed by 6 or 7 five year olds. Sasha was sitting primly in the middle of a gaggle of girls who were all trying to determine, what was just the right angle to put a flower ring on her head. Sasha caught his eye and gave a silly eye roll at the youngsters, even as she projected an image to him.

 

He caught his breath as he remembered it. It had been so many yeas ago, when he had been a boy of about 9. They had sat in a field together and he had done the same thing to her. Abet after making sure no one was around to see her. But it had been a good day when they could be together, without worrying if he was going to be caught and sent away. She had done much to keep him safe. It was nice to see she could finally be free as well.

 

On a whim, Danny expanded his empathic senses, to take in all the joy and feelings of love of his family. He loved having those flow into him again after so long without. But it was the feeling of frustration and greed that had his head twisting around and focusing on the person. Steve naturally in tune with his mate, snapped his head around. Dialing up his sight, hearing and smell he scanned for the foreign person. It wasn’t a family member it didn’t have the right feeling.

 

‘Danno your 3’clock but you need to expand out about half a mile, watching us with binoculars.’

 

‘Can you tell what they want?’ Danny was already focusing on his partner to keep him from zoning, while he focused on the information they needed. Turning his hearing up, he trusted his mate to keep him in hand, and listened to what the man was saying.

 

‘It’s hard to make out. I do know, he hasn’t figured out we know he is out there.’ Steve informed him quickly. Still trying to make sense out of the whispered words being spoken so far away. It was hard with over 100 people, plus kids, plus music and all the munching, crunching and drinking nearby.

 

‘Okay let me send the wolves out.’ With a hand sign to Sasha he called her to his side. Coming quickly she looked up and he showed her what had them concerned. Growling she looked over her shoulder, barked at Loki who glanced up, realized something serious was going on and shook free of the kids. Following Sasha both disappeared from sight.

 

Danny and Steve continued to involve themselves in the party, but also kept an eye on the man watching them. Steve focused his hearing as much as he could, but the babble of the kids and adults made it hard to tell what he was saying. Danny always a presence in his mind, he kept him from zoning, as what he was doing could easily cause one, if he didn’t have a steady Guide.

 

The other adults realized something was going on when both Danny and Steve didn’t respond quite as quickly or as in depth to questions as before. But the men were reluctant to bring up what was upsetting them. They did assure the family it was nothing they had done. Course once they became wary, it was only a matter of time before the cops of the family began to look around. Some even going into the house and coming back with bulges in places that didn’t have them before. 

 

The party continued and fun was still being had. But the Williams clan had been warned something was going on. They would not be found unprepared.

 

505050

 

Harrison looked over the hills with his binoculars, checking out the Williams family party. He hoped to get some more intel, on the men who would soon be working for him. He hadn’t been able to find out any major secrets he could use. But he was trying, he had other avenues to explore and it was only a matter of time. They would work for him and work hard and he would profit immensely from their work. He could already see it, being promoted time after time, taking credit because he would be the leader of the team. That was how it should be and would continue to be. 

 

Continuing to survey he was startled, when it seemed the two men were looking in his direction. Focusing intently he watched as they turned their attention back to the party. But he was edgy, it was never good to draw the attention of a S&G team, when their power levels were unknown. Course once they came to work for him. He would know it all so he could exploit them properly.

 

Maybe he could use his soon to be former team, as the leverage needed to get his new men. 

 

505050

 

The party wound down after another couple hours, most of the family heading to their respective homes. Homes that were within a 17 mile radius of Danny’s family home. The clan didn’t stray far from their birth homes but they were slowly spreading. Just a few years earlier the radius had been 7 miles and Danny had been told, some were looking a bit further for newer homes for their families. Soon another migration would take place, expanding their reach and their hunt for new people to join the family.

 

Danny and Steve were happy to help close up shop and clean the grounds, not that there was much. The families were good about picking up after themselves and only a few stray plates and glasses were found. Once cleaned up they headed towards the front room, settling down on the couch together. Steve grabbing Danny and pulling him closer, when the blond settled on the opposite end, instead of next to him.

 

‘Handsy much Mr. Clingy?’ Danny asked though he didn’t fight Steve’s possession of him. His instincts were up because of that asshole, and wouldn’t settle for some time.

 

‘Always with you.’

 

Before they could get into it more, Danny’s parents and former Captain walked in. Sitting down in the various chairs around the coffee table. It was the cop who started the questioning.

 

“Mind telling me what had you boys so upset this afternoon?”

 

“Not sure who it was. Some asshole who was projecting a ton of greed and frustration at us.” Danny said.

 

Steve added to his answer “I don’t know who he is. Never formally met him, but it was that man who was with you earlier today. At the exchange, really seemed pissed off and fuming.”

 

“Harrison? It was Harrison that was looking out over the party?”

 

“Could be didn’t catch his name. He did have some of that other Sentinel and Guides smell on him.”

 

“Shit yeah that was Harrison. Wonder what that fool is up to.”

 

“Who is he? We heard you bitching about him earlier, but were kinda busy with other things.” Danny asked.

 

“He is a weasily little shit who only works to improve his own life. He has friends in the Guild he uses, to get 5 sense S&G teams to work for him. Absolutely will not work with anything less then 5 senses. Says the 4 sense and class B’s and less are useless for his job.”

 

Steve’s eyebrows starting rising along with his temper. “Seriously? He thinks a 5 sensor is the only one who could do a proper job? Last I heard taste and touch were not skills needed for hostage negotiation.”

 

“Tell me about it. But he is also friends with the State Commissioner and City Commissioner. Has them convinced only he can get the job done. He has enough successes to make them believe it.”

 

Danny annoyed as well, soothed his mate even as he spoke. “Let me guess, he uses his team to do the grunt work, then takes credit for it?”

 

“Got it in one.” Bill confirmed.

 

“And now that he has seen Danny and I?”

 

“He wants you. You two have some tricks his pair doesn’t. Plus you both are much stronger then his current pair. He always wants the strongest, because it give him a sense of power to know they have to do his bidding.”

 

The pair looked at each other before laughing. The others in the room joined in, knowing all to well how easy it was to control a Williams. They did not know Steve very well, but Danny would not have bonded with him, if he was a meek yes sir right away sir man.

 

Controlling his chuckles, Danny wiped his eyes. “He has no chance of getting us. Our lives and work is in Hawaii, plus we are free agents. No one can force us to work where we don’t want to, especially the Guild.”

 

“Glad to hear it Son.” Spoke his father, “Now it's getting late. Your Mom made up the guest room. Didn’t know if you had a hotel room and she wasn’t going to let you stay in one any way.”

 

Clara confirmed “Yep room is ready and you can go right up to it if you want. Or it’s a nice night good for a stroll.”

 

“Mom you didn’t have to do that. Steve and I had planned on going home…”

 

“Going home after only being here a day? Daniel Williams we have not seen you in a year. We don’t want to wait another year before you get out here.”

 

“Speaking of which, how come you didn’t tell us you were coming?” His Father asked.

 

Danny rubbing the back of his head “Err well we hadn’t planned on coming today actually. We had planned for later in the week. But Sasha had come to check something and found out we were needed. We dropped everything to get here.”

 

“Must have cost a fortune for the plane trip.”

 

“Umm well Clara, we ah have our own private transport now. We can use it any time we need to.”

 

Suddenly Danny yawned hugely as he slumped into his mate’s shoulder. “Oh sorry Mom, just tired.”

 

“No, it’s we who should be sorry. You’ve had a busy time and I’m sure jet lag is getting to you.”

 

“Something is, We’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay son. Breakfast is at 7 like normal.”

 

Danny rolled his eyes at the time. “God what is with you people and early hours? Steve is the same way. It's not normal it's not right.”

 

With a laugh his parents came over. His dad shaking hands while his mom gave both kisses good night. Bill shaking hands left, stating both should come by the precinct and visit.

 

“We will soon. Lots of people I may want Steve to meet.”

 

“Sounds good then you can tell us when you boys got married. We have a pool going.” With that comment he left the house.

 

‘Seriously even here people wonder about us?’ Danny grumbled.

 

Listening as the man climbed into his car and drove off, ’Don’t tell Kono, she will set up multiagency betting pools.’

 

‘It’s scary just thinking about it.’

 

‘Yep now lets head up to bed. Good job with distracting them from their questions.’

 

‘Welcome. Now want to go home and sleep? Or go for a walk?’

 

‘Neither I’m tired, lets just head to the bed your mom made up for us..’

 

‘Okay, call the wolves?’

 

‘No, Danny we can sleep here. The house is locked up and I don’t want to call them when they are working.’

 

Danny looked at him oddly but didn’t push any more. He wasn’t particular sleepy, but it could have been because he had taken two naps today. Standing he reached down and helped his partner to stand. Leading him up the stairs, he turned left at the landing and down the hallway. Till he came to a bedroom across from his parents and next to his sister’s. Opening the door he was ushered in by a suddenly impatient Seal.

 

‘What the hell Steve?’ Steve gave him a look that made him instantly wary. Backing off he tried to read his suddenly tightly shielded partner. ‘Whatever it is, the answer is no.’

 

‘Oh I don’t think so. Paybacks a bitch and you have this coming.’

 

‘STEVE!’ The blond tried to run but there was no place to go. Not without making a lot of noise which would not be good. He could tell his parents were still awake and his sister just settling down. She would return to her own house tomorrow, but wanted to stay and help her parents with a few chores the following morning.

 

‘If you want your clothes to survive the experience, I suggest you take them off. If you don’t care then leave them on and I’ll take them off.’

 

Danny hurried to remove his clothes, Steve pounced once the last article was gone. Throwing him over his shoulder, he packed him off to the window seat. There he put him down and made him bend over with his hands flat on the seat. Once in the position Steve wanted, he told him what he needed to do.

 

Voice deep with instinctive command he growled out his battle plans, ’I am going to rim you out Guide. I’m going to rim you till you squirm and beg me to fill you. I’m going to teach you, it's not nice to force your partner to climax, in a setting not conductive towards getting the most pleasure out of it.’

 

Nervous as he sensed the others in the house still awake, ’Steve this really isn’t a good idea.’

 

‘You didn’t seem to think so when you swallowed me down.’ Kneeling behind his bent over mate, he licked his own lips in anticipation of his mate’s taste.

 

‘Well, that was before.’ He couldn’t stop the smug from entering his voice.

 

‘And now this is after, you stay there in this position while I have my fun. I also suggest you remain quiet, don’t want the in-laws knowing whats going on in here do we?’

 

Danny glared under his shoulder at his mate, who was already kneeling behind him. ‘I hate you so much right now, so very, very much.’

 

‘Fine but remember, keep quiet.’ Then Steve spread his cheeks with both hands and dived in. Licking at his hole, sucking on it. Poking his tongue as deeply inside as he could. Danny tried to move, but any time he did, he was stopped by a slap on his ass. It stung and Steve wasn’t holding back, it was loud in the room and Danny realized if he did move, Steve would keep spanking him. The sound might actually pull his parents or his sister in, to find out what the trouble was. So he had to settle down and let his mate teach him a lesson on pay back.

 

Continuing to lick and suck Steve tasted all of Danny, enjoying it as his partner finally realized he wouldn’t hold any sounds back if he didn’t want to. His lovely blue eyed fiancé was shaking with need as he rimmed him properly. Holding on to his balls, when he tried to move away from his mouth. Licking a trail down from his hole, around his sack then back up. He could hear it as his mate panted, trying not to moan as he became more and more turned on. Taking his other hand he encircled his leaking shaft and began to jerk him off. Long strokes Danny tried to pump into, but the firm grip on his balls prevented it. The Sentinel wanted him sexually trapped just like he had been, when the little bugger had sucked him dry.

 

Danny couldn’t stop his Sentinel from doing as he wished with his body. And truth be told he didn’t want him to. God he was very much turned on from his mates dominance over him, and hoped he would be allowed to come soon. He was hard as a rock and needing attention from the man holding his balls in an iron grip. Yes, he had sucked him off and done so in a manner they might have been caught in. But it left him in a hard state too. A state it had taken a lot of will power to get rid of in a hurry, before they met the family. Now he was back in that state and relishing the exquisite feelings being forced on him. 

 

‘Steve I need to come.’ He stated plaintively. 

 

‘Guide will come when his Sentinel decides he can come. Guide was very naughty earlier and must be taught a lesson.’ The humor and love were easy to hear. But the deep tone of a partially feral Sentinel, let him know that he was also serious about when he would be allowed to come.

 

Oh shit he was getting even more dominating and commanding towards him. Why in the fuck did that turn him on so much. In a meek voice, knowing it would lead to a really awesome fuck he submitted to his mate, ‘Your Guide is sorry about being naughty. I accept my lessons willingly. I will not come till given permission.’ The lusty, horny thoughts sent Steve’s way did not help the older man's control. It actually snapped it.

 

Tearing himself away from his mates hole, Steve panted a few moments himself as he tried to control himself. Standing, still dressed, he pulled his own weeping prick out of his pants. He made to mount his bent over and delicious looking partner, when he realized something. With dismay he realized he couldn’t fuck his partner the way he wanted, because he had no lube and he wasn’t going to hurt his man.

 

‘Is that all your problem is? Here take this.’ Out of thin air a tube appeared in front of him. A very familiar tube since normally it resided on their beside table. Not wanting to know how he could have brought it from so far away. Instead he slicked himself up then stuck three fingers into his tight mate. Loving the inhale of breath at the sudden penetration, since both healed to virgin tightness after every time they fucked. But right now Steven wanted to claim his mate, in a way he would know he had been claimed, and punish him with silence. It had been fun but this was even better. Danny could be loud when it came to sex.

 

‘Oh yeah that’s right finger fuck my hole. Get it ready for your cock.’

 

Yep self control gone he replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed in. Ignoring the whimpers of pain as he stretched his mate. He smelled blood so Danny must have bit his lip as he entered him but he kept going. His mate hadn’t stopped sending him filthy ideas nor pushed him away. He was being a good obedient Guide as he learned his lesson about teasing his Sentinel. A lesson his Guide let him know would have to be repeated again soon, if his horny mate had his way. 

 

Once he was fully seated cargo pants pressing up against his mates bare ass, he gave him a minute to adjust then began thrusting deeply. The pace was hard and fast with good long strokes that buried him to the hilt each time. He gripped his lovers hips to make it easier to fuck him. Sending back images of how good he looked bent over in front of him. Unable to do anything since he needed his arms to balance himself. How happy Steve was as his Guide did his best to keep quiet, even when he wanted to moan and cry out with pleasure.

 

‘You're going to come from my cock alone Danno. My cock stroking inside you over and over till you have no choice but to beg me to let you come.’ He growled darkly at the man below him, before slapping his ass just for the hell of it.

 

‘Fuck Steve you're killing me here.’ Danny gasped as he hit his sweet spot, his own cock bouncing as it sought attention.

 

Steve didn’t let up his pounding nor his expectation that Danny would be silent for his breeding. Turning his own hearing up, he could tell all others in the house were asleep, but it wouldn’t stay that way if Danny said anything. Hell he was having a hard time keeping quiet himsel, but he would just to teach his devilish detective a lesson.

 

15 minutes of vigorous fucking later Danny was done. ‘Please oh god Please my I come? Please I need to come. Steve please!’

 

The Commander reprimanded him with an extra hard thrust and a couple slaps to his ass again, ’Guide needs to ask his Sentinel properly. No respect given no release given.’

 

Growling at unreasonable Sentinel Seals with a sadistic streak Danny did the only thing that would get him what he wanted. He did as his mate wished, dropping his head he began speaking in a very humble tone, ‘Sentinel, your Guide has learned his lesson. He humbly begs your forgiveness for earlier. He asks that if you accept his apology, you give him permission to come while being ridden by his Sentinels cock. He also asks that you breed his ass. Filling him with your seed and showing your own forgiveness by giving him such a loving gift.’

 

‘Very well since you asked so nicely. My Guide has his Sentinels permission to release.’ Increasing the strength and speed of his pumping he delighted in the feel of being surrounded by his Guide.

 

Then Danny was coming hard, very hard as he received permission. He tightened down on his ass and felt it as Steve’s own control broke and he shot his load deep into his mate. Letting him feel the heat of his seed, as he was bred like the meek Guide he certainly was not. But the enforced silence, dirty images both had sent to the other, along with the words had turned them both on incredibly. 

 

Two minutes later Steve was finally done with depositing his load and pulled out of his favorite hole. Kneeling down he began to lick at the opening he had just fucked. Pleased when Danny starting pushing his own spunk out so he could taste it. He was becoming a fast addict to come. Having it taste like his well used mate was even better. When all was to be had from his ass, he let him stand up and turn around. There he cleaned the blonds cock and belly of all specks. 

 

It got hard quickly and Steven wasn’t about to say no. Swallowing it, he listened as Danny tried again to keep quiet. Knowing how sensitive it was, he sucked even harder and was happy when Danny shot another load out quickly. Feeding him the taste of his mate.

 

‘Fucking a Steve, We need to do this again.’ Danny panted as he looked down at his satisfied mate. Hell he was well satisfied.

 

‘Hell yes we do. God I was so turned on when you sucked me dry. Didn’t like it that the kid might have come in… whats that smile for?’ Steve’s thoughts were abrubtly changed at the shit eating grin Danny was sporting.

 

‘I knew he wasn’t coming to bother us. He had to go into the other room to get his Aunt for something.’ His eyes were purely wicked as he relayed this tidbit of news.

 

Steve narrowed his own eyes, ’So I could have taken my time coming?’

 

‘Yep.’ The tone was smug.

 

Standing quickly he pulled Danny close to him, nuzzling into his neck before biting his mating mark. ’You fucker I’ll get you for that.’

 

‘Thought you just did?’ Danny was hard pressed not to laugh.

 

‘No this was for before I knew we were in no danger. Now that I know we weren’t, I have to get you back all over again.’

 

‘Fine but not tonight. Lets try to get some actual sleep. Though I’ve been sleeping most of the day already.’

 

Voice softening with care and affection “Hey babe you needed it. You were pretty drained this morning. Then that thing with your parents. You needed the rest bad. Just as much as I needed to be there for you.”

 

“I know and thanks for taking care of me.” Giving him a kiss he could taste himself and his partner and loved it.

 

“Your welcome, I always will cause I love doing so. Now lets get to bed. Have to get up early for breakfast.” He grinned at the smaller man even as he stripped out of his clothes.

 

Groaning at way to early wake up calls. “Your evil reminding me of the hour for breakfast. Get into bed I need sleep.”

 

Crawling into the very comfy bed both men relaxed into the other. Steve settling Danny exactly the way he wanted him. Arm over his body head tucked under his chin and leg thrown over the blond while he snuggled with him. They were asleep in just three minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So totally forgot all about the smut in this chapter. I hope it doesn't turn people off I know some people don't like a lot of smut. It's something I have been thinking, I put more in then I intended.
> 
> I didn't take it out cause It would affect other chapters. But honestly I didn't realize I had so much. Also the boys are still on their two week vacation even if its turning out to not be much of one.
> 
> I guess it makes up for the fact there is less in later chapters as the action really starts.
> 
> oh and if anyone wonders where the lube came from. It was in Danny's pants pocket. He didn't transfer it from his house, it would be to far to reach
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison does more plotting, Danny makes a simple mistake that has extreme consequences for both. Charles thinks about his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love that your loving the story guys. More smut in this one but not too bad. Just a needy Steve in search of his daily treat.
> 
> Harrison has a slightly bigger part because well he is the bad guy lol.
> 
> And I know diddly about the wording and structure of making laws. So I just made up what I thought sounded like proper legalese. 
> 
> I'll say this Lisa is a very accomplished woman. She is highly talented in many things. Just one of the basics isn't. Chalk it up to enlisting when she was 18 and going into the marines right away.
> 
> Should be fun.

“There must be a way. No way can a meek, shitty mouse of a mostly useless Guide, be able to keep me from what is rightfully mine.”

 

Harrison was going over the law with a fine tooth comb. He had their employment records, service records, family records and other reports about the two men. He knew they would be difficult to control but not impossible. He just needed the right leverage to bring the Sentinel to heel. The Guide would follow as they always did.

 

Perusing State Ordinances and Law Guidelines, he came across an interesting rule that might just suit his needs.

 

In accordance with New Jersey Statute 867-5309 regarding the deployment and assignment criteria in subject to members of any class of Sentinel and Guide.

 

When a Sentinel and Guide team known from this point on as (S&G) is assigned to a duly appointed or voted State employee.

 

The State Employee shall have the discretion to asses, evaluate, assign his (S&G) team what duties they perform in accordance to the job needed. If the current (S&G) team is found lacking the proper senses and/or skills needed, to do the job in accordance to the State Employee’s opinion, then said State employee may reassign and request another team within a 200 mile radius, of his assigned work required locations. If no suitable (S&G) team is available within the 200 mile radius he may request any (S&G) team, that has the proper skills or senses needed to fulfill the requirements of the job.

 

The new (S&G) team will be required to work with the old (S&G) team, for a period of no less then three days, to fully transfer the required duties the old (S&G) team performed. The new (S&G) team will then be under the authority of the State Employee who requested them in the first place. The new (S&G) team will then work for no less then the period of one year. At the end of one year the State Employee shall assess the (S&G) team and see if they are still needed for the job or if a new (S&G) team is needed.

 

Joy in his voice, he spoke to the air itself. “This is perfect all I have to do is fill out this form (S&G) Team Preemptive Substitute (TPS 666) and that pair is mine. They won’t have a choice, this is going to be wonderful.”

 

Quickly sending off the paperwork. It would be 24 hours before he could take control of his new team. That would give him time to prepare for his new employees. Making a few phone calls he told them about the new paper work and his friends assured him, it would be moved to the top of the pile. If all went well within 24 to 48 hours his new team would be assigned to him and he could kick that useless pair he had now to the curb.

 

Life was very good.

 

505050

 

Danny woke to a very familiar sensation, that he was enjoying very much. Spreading his legs he noticed as Steve shifted to get comfortable. The suction on his dick increased, even as he felt a hand fondling his balls. Popping off his cock, his partners mouth moved down to suck on his balls for a while, laving them with attention till Danny was panting with need.

 

‘Steve your mouth is way to talented at sucking cock and balls.’

 

Pleased at the compliment he informed his luscious tasting mate, ’Get used to it mate. I want my morning treat before going for my swim and then breakfast.’

 

Giving in knowing Steve would pout if he didn’t get his way. He lay quietly as Steve played as he wished and suckled him slowly. The blond enjoyed the sensations as his shaft was nibbled, licked, kissed and finally swallowed again.

 

Moaning in pleasure in his mates mind he purred ‘Oh yeah take me all in. I love your mouth. You suck me good.’

 

Grinning the Sentinel began humming in pleasure at his mates happiness. He really loved his mate beyond all thought. He loved his duty to care for him, and would always happily stand between him and all threats to him. He activated their bond and could feel the other man, how he was enjoying himself immensely. Feel the love his blond had for him and he was determined to give him a really good climax this morning. Increasing his sucking, he could feel the other man getting ready to let go.

 

‘Steve I’m going to blow.’ Drawing his knee’s up, spreading his legs to ground himself as he prepared to give his mate the taste he craved.

 

‘Good give it to me.’ He rubbed his partners balls, enhancing the pleasure even more.

 

Danny with a muffled groan as he reached for a pillow to quiet himself, he shot deeply into his waiting mates mouth. Steve slurping up all he had to offer till he was empty. When done the Commander rose till he was above the highly satisfied man. Sending him an image of what he wanted, Danny was happy to oblige. Gripping him firmly with his right hand he stroked him slowly, increasing it as he saw Steve panting and closing his eyes in pleasure. Using his other hand, he massaged and caressed his heavy sack with a feather light touch. The brunette began to shake, as the sensations of his mates hand on his body, sent him over the edge. Coming all over his mates body, Danny made sure to cover his entire body with the white pearly drops. 

 

He looked down at his man and whimpered with need and eagerness. With a roll of his eyes Danny directed him to do as he wished. Leaning his head down he began licking his partner clean of all his essence. Enjoying the taste of his mate and making their bond stronger. Danny could feel it through their spirit bond that the other man needed the connection that came from licking him clean. To taste how alive he was even as he could hear, see, smell and touch him. With a final lick to his lips, lips which opened to him for a deep kiss, Steve sighed in pleased satisfaction. 

 

Lowering his body to the side of his happy mate he nuzzled at his mate mark. Danny moved his head a bit giving him better access. ‘Thank you so much Danny for letting me have this, this morning. I really needed it all.’

 

‘I could tell and your welcome. I enjoyed it myself.’ Taking the taller man in his arms he held him till he had calmed enough to start their day. Half an hour later reluctantly Danny began moving, needing to get out of the bed. He hated getting up at this hour it was 6:30 in the fucking morning, but if they were to get clothes that were not worn yesterday they had to move. “Steve I think you're going to have to skip your swim. Breakfast is in 30 minutes and we still have to get our clothes from home.”

 

Puffing up his face before blowing out his breath he sighed “Damn your right. Okay well I’ll take one later. Maybe we could head to the beach, show me that boardwalk thing.” Lifting up he turned to get off the bed when he was stopped by a very familiar sight. Sitting at the end of the bed, twin ears eyes looking at him were their animals with identical perverted grins on their faces. How he knew they were perverted he didn’t know but they were. 

 

“Scat you peeping wolves. Let some guys get some privacy.” He shooed them playfully away to their knowing smirks as they faded out.

 

“We really need to have a chat with them about privacy.”

 

“I’ve tried, Sasha just looks at me puzzled, then shows me how wolves typically mate. Less privacy in a pack then we have.”

 

“Ugh I did not need that image you bastard.” He scowled as Danny had sent him the picture of mating wolves.

 

“Hey it could have been worst, could have been her that was doing the mating. I really don’t need that image of my pretty lady.”

 

“Come on lets get going.”

 

“Right.” Standing naked as the day they were born they reached out to the wolves who reappeared. Placing hands on shoulders they disappeared.

 

505050

 

Steve knew something was instantly wrong when he appeared at the vacation home they had been gifted and Danny hadn’t. He could feel him but as if he was far away, activating his bond link he homed in on his direction. Loki alert to his companions distress immediately began calling power to defend his pack.

 

‘Steve its fine, I’m fine. I’m at the house. Sorry got a little mixed up.’ Danny hurriedly assured his partner.

 

Relaxing his worry but not his hold on his power, he touched Loki again and they ended up back at their day to day home. There in their bedroom was his mate, completely free from harm and wearing a truly sheepish expression. Gathering him in his arms, he touched him all over making sure all was well.

 

Nosing his body to calm himself he asked “What happened? Why did you come back here?” 

 

“Said had to get clothes from home and came here. I think of the other house mostly as a retreat and Sasha picked up on it. She took me here thinking this is the place I wanted.”

 

Sasha had her own sheepish look as she looked at her pack mates.

 

Patting him on the back, then the ass he smiled, reassured. “It’s okay, you’re both okay, so that is all that matters to me. Lets get dressed and head back before your parents wonder where we disappeared to.”

 

“Right.” Heading to the bathroom Danny started the shower for a quick one. They had 23 minutes to get back to their place. Steve packed up his duffle, throwing whatever he could grab into it. Switching places with Danny in the shower 5 minutes later. He scowled at the wasted time even as he took his own 3 minute shower. Danny took advantage of the 3 minutes by throwing clothes on. Shoving a few sets of clothes into his own carry sack, he then headed downstairs quickly to pick up a couple items he knew his parents would want to see.

 

“Steve you ready to go?” Danny called from downstairs.

 

Way to quick and way to innocent was the response, “Almost I’m just picking up a few extra things we might need.”

 

Yelling at his bomb loving Seal, “Dude do NOT pack every grenade, gun and knife you own. You will not need all of them.”

 

“BUT DANNY…” He whined in the same tone the kids at the party had the day before, when they wanted more ice cream.

 

“You do not need to take all of them. Bring only 6-7 if you need it. The other 183 you have stashed around the house can stay here.” Danny put his foot down, they really didn’t need to be walking adverts to Guns R Us.

 

Coming down the stairs quickly Danny looked the taller man up and down and couldn’t see any sign of the dozen of weapons the man was wearing. Duffle bag in hand the Seal placed it on the ground. “I’m going to do a quick scan of the house make sure it’s all locked up. Then we can head out.”

 

“Okay Steve, I’m going to head out in case they knock on our door to announce breakfast in 5 like they like to do.”

 

Surprised “They do that?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Okay meet you there.” Steve watched as Danny tapped Sasha’s shoulder before disappearing. Only to drop to his knee’s as he was suddenly hit with the most intense mind shattering pain in his head. His body was on fire his nerves all protesting at the top of their lungs their displeasure. He felt like he was going to throw up, as his belly cramped in ways he had never before imagined as he collapsed onto his side. His head began a pounding beat, heavier then a rock concert in time with his rapidly rising heart beat. Crying out as the excruciating pressure would not stop in his head. He slowly started to lose control of his senses, rolling into a fetal position, as he couldn’t stop the pain long enough to keep them dialed down.

 

A flash of light then arms were surrounding him on the ground. The pain in his head was increasing. “Steve, Steve babe, talk to me. Oh god talk to me love.” Cried a voice from what sounded like very far away.

 

Steve couldn’t, he was too busy trying to fight through the pain as the agonizing tension, increased with his panic. A massive migraine had formed and he wasn’t able to fight it. Yowling in pain he gripped the arms around him tightly. Barely registering it as one broke his hold, he made a frantic blind grab for it, trying to anchor himself as his world tilted nauseatingly. Then a hand was covering his eyes from the unrelenting 10,000 watt like light that suddenly blazed in the room. 

 

In the next breath, all the pain he had been in just a moment ago was gone completely. The headache, the rapid breathing and heartbeat all back to normal. The after shakes from the intense pain the only sign something had happened to him. The hand removed itself from his eyes and he was able to blink and see the blue eyes he loved so much. But something was wrong with them, they were filled with their own overwhelming pain.

 

“Danny?” The Naval Commander asked in a weak, exhausted voice.

 

Holding his mate tightly, stroking his neck and back like Steve had done for him multiple times “God damn I am so, so sorry. I totally forgot.” He nuzzled into his hair as he pushed even more soothing feelings towards him.

 

“What happened?” Blinking a few last tears away.

 

“We were to far away. Remember when we bonded and I said we couldn’t be too far apart from each other or bad things would happen?”

 

Breath steady even as he listened to the still pained voice of his mate “Yeah.”

 

“Well, we got to far apart. I realized it just as we showed up at my parents place. I managed to keep from screaming and Sasha brought me back.” Relaxing his hold, he more or less fell to his mates side, as he recovered from his own reaction to the separation.

 

“Danny you okay?” Steve turned from where he sat sprawled out, moving his arms behind him and pushing up to look at his mate.

 

Pale and shaking himself he ran a hand over his face. “Yeah I will be. But I think we won’t make breakfast.” Taking deep breaths he worked at settling his own nerves.

 

Finally realizing his Guide was still in his own torturous hurt, he pulled in power and pushed it towards his partner. His eye’s widened as he felt for the first time how much agony Danny was in. “Jesus Danny how? How are you in so much pain?” He reached for him grabbing his shoulders, closing his eyes as he took care of his Guide.

 

Sighing in relief as Steve took care of him he opened his eyes again. “I kinda just transferred your pain to me.”

 

“WHAT?” Instantly livid at his Guide once again stepping between him and what should be his burden to bare. Why could his young love not understand it was his duty and honor to protect from all things, even him if he was the cause of it.

 

Quietly he apologized to his guardian, “Sorry I wasn’t really thinking, my mind was scattered and screaming, from being so far away. I panicked in a nutshell. Needing to take care of you was the only thought I had, and wanting to remove everything that was hurting you.”

 

“God damn Danny don’t do that.” Holding him close, both took comfort in the other as they steadied each other.

 

Tucking himself under his mates chin, a position which both found soothing, “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even know I could do it. I just wanted your pain to stop.”

 

“Well it worked, now don’t do it again. I’m the Sentinel. I’m the one who is supposed to take the hits and guard you from harm.” He kissed the side of his head, even as he unknowingly started stroking his mates back.

 

Danny looked at him with amusement entering his eyes as the last of the pain receded. “We give and take for each other. This was another one of those learning moments. Plus I doubt we are going to ever be so far away from each other. We know now that 5000 miles is to far for us.” He chuckled even as he moved to stand up. It was now quarter after 7 and breakfast was well and truly started and missed. 

 

“Any idea what we can tell your parents?” 

 

“We should show up outside the house, tell them we went out early to check out the place.”

 

“They won’t mind us being late?”

 

“Nah not really breakfast is an hour long affair especially if they are expecting us. I’m sure more family members are there waiting for us to show.”

 

“Then lets head out and get this party started.”

 

Standing reaching for his Sentinel, Danny pulled him up. Sasha and Loki came up to their partners with concerned expressions. “We’re okay now. We just learned a valuable lesson. We will need to find out how far we can be separated but that is for another day.” A wag of tails indicated their agreement, reaching for their four legged companions the Hawaiian team disappeared together.

 

505050

 

Lisa looked at herself in the mirror seriously pissed off. Because of that bastard she worked for she hadn’t been able to exercise the way she normally did and was gaining weight. Annoyed she reached into her dresser and pulled out jogging shorts and a sports bra. Putting them on she headed down the stairs to where Charles was fixing breakfast.

 

“I need to head out for a run. That asshole has been doing so much ass kissing, off our hard work I haven’t been able to get any good exercise in.”

 

Charles looked up from his cooking and realized his wife was right. She was gaining weight, and while it didn’t bother him any he knew it would drive her nuts. She always stayed at a range of 130 to 134 pounds and anything more then that was considered overweight by her. Still she needed to eat before she headed out. “Okay but you eat first. I made oatmeal with sliced fruit some cheese and sausage. Eat then you can leave.”

 

“Oh eat then I can leave? What makes you think you can tell me what to do?” She looked at him with love and amusement.

 

Reaching for her, enveloping her in his arms he whispered in her ear. “Because if you don’t I will kill you. Slowly, little by little as I make you scream for mercy, before giving you just a taste of a little death.”

 

Shuddering at the erotic words she hummed in pleasure, rubbing herself up and down against him. “Okay fine I’ll eat something but then I need to run and get rid of some of this weight.”

“Sounds good Darling.” Leading her to the table he sat her down, then took his own place next to her. Both eating quickly so they could get to other items of the day. Finished she headed out, making sure all was well in the area, so she could leave her husband by himself. Her morning run normally was the only time she left him alone. Both enjoying the private time it afforded them. She only ran around the block 10 times and could be back to the house within 5 minutes from any location. But the peace both got from that bit of separation each day was worth it.

 

Charles watched as she left, before finishing up the dishes and tidying the house. His wife was many things, excellent tactician, organizer, fighter, teacher for troops. Cook was not on his list of things she would ever do. When they first met in his hotel room, she had tried to impress him with her cooking skills. But chicken was not supposed to taste like mint toothpaste. The salad was more brown then green, thanks to the chocolate syrup she had added. And how in the hell do you make wine taste like fish, when it has never been opened and he had had the same vintage from the same year before. But he ate it all, because she had looked at him with hopeful loving eyes. She had then taken him out for a walk and explained what she was and what he was. Very direct she was about it all and he was smitten with her. They had continued to see each other in the South American town neither were ever in officially for a few days. Then she had told him she wanted him for her mate. But if he couldn’t handle being the Guide and Mate to a career military woman, he had one chance to back out. 

 

His Guide instinct broke fully at that point, and he realized she would be heart broken and devastated if he did not agree. She loved him already realizing he was her true mate. But she loved him enough to let him go, if he couldn’t handle the life she still led. Shields he never knew anything about came about him, protecting him from the emotions pressing in on him and he knew then. He would be with her for the rest of his days because she knew everything about him. What he did, what his life was and she accepted it without complaint. He would have to stop taking contracts that took him away from her. But if she needed his skills for a job she wouldn’t hesitate to ask. She already considered him her equal in all things, and would protect him with her life. 

 

Standing he went to her, gathered her in his arms and gave her a deep claiming kiss. Afterwards they had ended up in bed and throughly claimed each other. He had been happy ever since, other then when she tried to cook him something. After the pork chop incident, which they would never speak of again, she had been banished from making anything more elaborate then a turkey sandwich. Even then it was a stretch if she did it correctly. While she was off for her run he stayed in the house, to relieve her worry about leaving him alone. He had been an assassin for many years and planned on being one for many more. He could take care of himself and had weapons strewn about his body at all times. But if it made his beloved wife happy and content, to stay away from windows and not go outside still she returned in 30 minutes he would do so. After the last dish had been put away, he headed down to the basement of their four story townhouse, to work out in the gym. He was just putting the weights on the bar when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he grimaced at the name. 

 

Answering it because he had no other choice. “Yes, Sir?”

 

“Charles you lazy bastard where is your Sentinel? I need to talk to her, not you and she isn’t answering her phone.” 

 

Charles rolled his eyes. Harrison knew she never answered her phone during this half hour if it was him. But he hated not having total access to her, just to fuck her around. “What is it you need? I can tell her when she gets back in.”

 

“You tell her she no longer needs to report to my offices after 3 days. She is being replaced with a much more useful team. I won’t have to deal with your useless ass either.” He snarled into the phone.

 

“Another team, what other team?” He was confused cause his wife was the strongest Sentinel assigned to the area. Plus it was her claimed territory and she didn’t allow other Class A’s to stay, not more then a few days or hours if they pissed her off.

 

“That new team that showed up yesterday. They are being transferred to my department and I can finally get some useful work done.”

 

“What team? McGarrett and Williams? They are just visiting family.” He couldn’t believe what Harrison was thinking. They would never work for him.

 

“They have to, I’ve already got the orders processing. In three days time, I’ll have the most powerful team I’ve ever come, across working for me. Then people will finally see me for how great I am.” With those words Harrison hung up.

 

Charles stared at the phone blankly. He honestly didn’t understand how Harrison thought he could get away with what he was planning on trying. He didn’t know the men in question at all well but he knew this much. They would never work with the guy, the Sentinel was to protective of his Guide and wouldn’t suffer any thought of harm to him. Exposing his Guide to Harrison would be highly harmful. Smiling with glee he wished he could be there when it blew up in his face.

 

“HONEY I’M HOME!” Lisa called out.

 

With a deeply amused smile he went to tell his wife about his phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? Fun? Exciting? The plot is thickening?
> 
> Lisa and Charles are good folk. They do not like Harrison any more then any one else does. But Lisa is military trained and used to the chain of the command and dealing with idiots who technically are above her. Plus the rules and laws about how Sentinels and Guides who work for the center are controlled by the center. 
> 
> I do address that a bit later. In chapter 16 I believe it is. So if anyone was wondering why she had to stick around its cause she was receiving orders from two different set of superiors. Which I hope to address that issue in the next entire story Hips 3. Won't be cleared up in Hips 2.
> 
> anyone catch the song reference? I many times do put little Easter eggs in the story for my own enjoyment. See if anyone catches them lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I love getting the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is officially added to the family tree. Danny causes more mischief for Steve. Steve finds out he has been setup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had some fun writing this chapter but I did have to add a big section to it. Mostly because I wanted to reveal something about Steve's family history. I had looked all over hell and creation in my main document and couldn't find it. So I placed it in this chapter since it was close to the others that would make it make sense.
> 
> I hope it might explain a few things to people.
> 
> Plus there is actual office smut in this one. Steve just can't keep his paws off his partner, especially when Danny is sad. boo hoo poor baby.

Danny and Steve showed up in a little used and highly hidden alley. Which flared with a brilliant light as they appeared. Carrying their bags easily they looked around to make sure they were not spotted. They really didn’t want to have to explain their little trick, to travel in a blink to every tom, dick and harry around. Finding the coast clear they walked the two blocks needed to get to his parents place. Coming to the front walk, Danny knocked on the door before opening it walking in, his partner right behind him.  
  
  
“MOM, DAD we’re back.” He called out hoping they were not to mad.  
  
  
His mom came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. “Danny where did you two go? We knocked on your door but found the room empty.”  
  
  
“Sorry about that, we left early to get our stuff and ended up taking longer then intended.” Danny explained quickly.  
  
  
She arched her eyebrow in a knowing way, before she smiled at both. “Sure you did. Breakfast is in the kitchen help yourself to what’s left. Danny, Bill called said he wanted you and Steve to come by the precinct. Has some paperwork he wants you to fill out about yesterday or something.”  
  
  
Grimacing “Ugh even here we have paperwork.”  
  
  
“Should have thought of that, before you helped them with whatever you were doing. Now go eat.” She went into another room of the house to do some chore leaving the boys on their own.  
  
  
Steve and Danny made their way to the kitchen where surprisingly only a small horde was waiting rather then a large one. His sisters Bridget and Stella were both in attendance and his brother Matt.  
  
  
“Whoah what’s going on?” Danny asked immediately suspicious of the crowd.  
  
  
Steve picking up on the different tone began to slowly place himself in front of Danny. Who wasn’t having any of it, using his elbow to keep him back.  
  
  
“Its about time you got here Danny. We’ve been waiting for you since breakfast started.” Stella told him as she stood up. “We missed you at much of the party and when we did see you, it was too crowded to talk properly.” She looked over at the man behind him, evaluating him closely. “Last night the family, us,” she swirled her finger around to show who she was including “Decided we wanted to know the whole story between you and Steve.” She came over to her big brother and put her hands on his shoulders. “But we also decided to wait till you were ready to tell us. Something happened while you were in Hawaii, we saw the news, we read the papers and the internet. A lot of shit happened over there, we understand you may not be ready to talk about it. But when you are ready we are here for you.” She squeezed his shoulders reassuringly.  
  
  
“Thanks sis there is a lot Steve and I haven’t even been able to talk about.” He pulled her into a hug.  
  
  
Returning the hug before stepping back she began to frown at him. “I think the only thing we are really disappointed in, is that you got married and didn’t invite us. You know we love you and we want to be there for you. Not getting at least an email stating you were married hurt us.”  
  
  
Danny looked at her startled before blurting “Steve and I aren’t married.”  
  
  
The entire family froze at his announcement. His Mother walked in just as he blurted “Steve and I aren’t married.”  
  
  
Speaking up at the revelation his Mother asked “You’re NOT married? But Bridget said you were.”  
  
  
Danny and Steve turned and stared at his little sister. “Bridget you said I was married?”  
  
  
“Well, you said you were mated and I called Mom and told her and she was livid when she figured out that meant married.” Bri looked between her parent and sibling.  
  
  
Danny shook his head even as he headed towards the table to sit down. Steve followed sitting as his partner did but while Danny went onto explain the misunderstanding. Steve began building a plate for his mate, being careful to load it with things both healthy and tasty. Pleased when Danny didn’t fight him, when he slid it over to the blond. Steve also didn’t miss it as the family watched him work in mild surprise.  
  
  
“No being mated does not mean being married. They are two separate things.”  
  
  
“How can they be?” Clara asked.  
  
  
“Being mated means the Sentinel has claimed his Guide as his life partner. It's an instinctive reaction when a Sentinel finds the one meant to stand by his side.”  
  
  
“Claimed? Don’t Sentinels and Guides go on dates and decide if they are a good match?” His brother asked.  
  
  
“Sometimes if they are not a true match. But for Sentinels that find their true Guide, no they simply claim the Guide as theirs.”  
  
  
“Does the Guide have any choice in the matter?” Stella asked eyeing Steve.  
  
  
Danny took a bite of his breakfast, especially when he could feel Steve monitoring him closely through their bond. If he didn’t eat soon Steve would simply bring the conversation to a close and feed Danny himself. Not looking at his mate he swallowed before answering. “No, a Guide has no choice if his true Sentinel has found his true Guide. It's a Sentinels right to claim his Guide as his.”  
  
  
“Are you Steve’s true Guide?” Now his mother was eyeing Steve with a dangerous eye.  
  
  
With a sigh Danny started projecting calm to everyone, they wouldn’t like what he was about to say. “Yes, I’m Steve’s true Guide. I belong to him and always will. When he found out who I actually was to him, he was over the moon. We had a few problems getting together but in the end he finally was able to take me as his.”  
  
  
Now his father was getting involved scowling at the idea, “So he just took you? You didn’t have a say in the matter?”  
  
  
Affronted they would think he wouldn’t put up a fight if he didn’t want to be taken, “Of course I had a say in the matter. I wanted him to claim me. Hell I’ve wanted him for a year now. Sentinel’s claim their true Guide’s it’s true. But true Guide’s when they have found their true Sentinel’s instinctively want to be claimed by their other half.” He put his fork down and reached out his right arm to his mate. The bonding marks showing clearly “He completes me heart and soul. I honestly could barely wait for him to take me and make me his.”  
  
  
Steve spoke up now “Mr and Mrs Williams understand something here Sentinel’s AND Guide’s operate under a lot of instincts towards finding each other, Sentinel’s especially. The good ones are always hunting for their true Guide’s. When they find them they take them, it's a priority because until they do, they don’t feel whole.”  
  
  
“Same for Guides Mom, Dad, we want to belong to our other half and spend a lot of time looking for their Sentinel.”  
  
  
“I love Danny with all my being. Danny belongs to me. He is my love, my life, my reason for being. Sentinels are very possessive and protective of what they claim as their own. He is my most cherished possession just as much as I hope I’m his.” He looked at his mate with hopeful emerald green eyes.  
  
  
Grabbing his arm he squeezed it tightly as he looked at him “You are babe you are.” He turned back to his family. “As much as I’m his, he is mine. He can never betray me, he can never leave me and honestly he gets the greatest joy in his life, by looking after me.” He shook his head as he admitted “Something that I hate to admit it but I need.”  
  
  
Steve took his arm back before wrapping it around his partners shoulders. Pulling him closer he gave him a deep kiss in front of everyone. When done he pushed Danny’s fork towards him, who took the hint and began eating again.  
  
  
“It’s my job and pleasure to look after him. I plan on doing that for the rest of our lives and looking forward to every minute of it.” Steve looked his mother in the eye, knowing she was the one to convince.  
  
  
Still giving him the evil eye she pursed her lips together. She watched as her son began eating at the other man’s insistence with no complaint. Even she could see he had lost a lot of weight, since the last time she had seen him. She studied her son and how relaxed he was around Steve, more relaxed then even when he was with Rachel. Clara could see how much the other man was doting on her son, watching him intently to make sure he ate everything he had fixed for him. The markings on both arms matched but for color. Plus every time Danny had called home he had talked about Steve, how much of a pain of the ass he was. How he was crazy and insane and totally without remorse when it came to never following police procedure. How he couldn’t stand the guy and hated him with all his being. It was the last which finally decided her, her son was in love. She had heard it underline every complaint he ever made to her over the phone. He had found his life mate along with his true love.  
  
  
Placing her hands on Steve’s shoulders she squeeze him hard enough to make him wince. “Steven John McGarrett if you ever hurt my son, reject him in favor of another realize I will geld you with a dull, rusty, steak knife. Then I will make you swallow your balls before finishing you by stabbing you in the heart just as you did to Daniel. Do you understand me?”  
  
  
Far from being amused he could tell from scent she was deadly serious. He felt his balls trying to hide in fear at the protective mother bear. Hiding his nerves as best he could, he swallowed before answering her. “Mrs. Williams if I hurt him you won’t have to, because I’ll do it to myself. He is my life and as his mate and his Sentinel, it is hardwired into my very being, to be devoted to him and protect him from any and all harm.”  
  
“Good enough. You're a good man and contrary to what he has told us every time he has called home. He loves you very much.” Leaning down she gave him a kiss on his forehead. “Welcome to the family.”  
  
  
The rest of Danny’s family stepped up giving him hugs and kisses from the ladies and firm handshakes from the men. All giving him welcoming words.  
  
  
“Son what my wife says is true. Hurt Danny and we will rain the entire clan down upon you. Make him happy and you will forever have the backing of us.”  
  
  
Steve a little in awe at the raw love and raw display of implied violence ‘Jesus how messed up is your family?’  
  
  
‘It’s cause of Rachel. I was really messed up when she left me and not in a good place. Took months for me to get up the energy to do more then go to work and come home.’  
  
  
‘Damn cause they are full on scary when they want to be.’  
  
  
‘Tell me about it, I grew up here.’  
  
  
His mother looked closely at the two men as she spoke again “But now we have another issue we have to address.”  
  
  
Eyeing the lady with a question in his eye, “What is it Mom?”  
  
  
With hands on hips she raised an eyebrow “Does Steve plan on making an honest man of you?”  
  
  
Causing Steve to choke as he tried not to spit his breakfast across the table.  
  
  
Taking pity on his flustered mate “Ummm well that was one of the reasons we had err planned to come see you later on this week. But because of what was going on with Bri we came early.”  
  
  
“What about me? And why later this week?”  
  
  
“Well,…” Suddenly not sure how to say what he wanted.  
  
  
“I’ve already asked him to marry me. Two days ago in fact, we wanted to come visit and tell you about it.”  
  
  
The shrieking from the women folk made the men wince.  
  
  
Watching as the women danced around as if they won the lottery, the beauty spa treatment and full scholarships for all the kids of the entire clan at once. Danny mentioned over their cry’s of joy and excitement “By the way in case anyone cares I said yes.”  
  
  
“Well, duh of course you said yes. After all that serious shit we just went over. Now we have to plan a wedding. It will be here of course, where all your family is. Steve can fly over his family and we can meet them….” His sisters went on and on with plans more elaborate then the next.  
  
  
Finally Danny, who had managed to finish his breakfast, called a halt to the wild planning. “Ladies, ladies hold on a second. One the wedding will NOT be taking place here. We plan on having it in Hawaii where Steve’s territory is. Two no dates have been set and when one is we will let you know. But you will not be planning my marriage to Steve. That is for us to decide.”  
  
  
His sisters looked affronted at their brother who was trying to nix their plans. It wasn’t up to him to decide how things were going to go. They were the ones who made sure family life was planned for properly.  
  
  
Stella was the one to speak next. “Danny you don’t mean that. Listen Bri, Penny, Courtney and a few other of us will get together start making some simple plans…”  
  
  
“Stella I do mean it. Steve and I will decide. If you try and plan my life realize I will burn all your plans to the ground.”  
  
  
Looking at his eyes and how deep a blue they were, they realized they had no choice. If they tried to plan his wedding he would do everything in his power and then some to ruin it. The most obvious ideas first being, inviting Uncle Melvin to the wedding hall and having him walking around in his underwear with a a punch bowl in his arm and a beer stein in the other. It's what happened when Roger got pissed off at his sisters in laws to be, they had tried to have purple painted doves or some other nonsense used. Or paying for a herd of elephants to walk by when they were talking to the preacher. Course the preacher they went to would probably find both hilarious.  
  
  
‘Danny whats going on?’  
  
  
‘I know the women of this family. They love weddings and plan the most obnoxious, over done fru fru horse shit ever conceived. If they planned ours it would take hours just to get the ceremony started. Better to stop it before it starts. Besides we have time and I don’t want to rush it. We still have to tell Grace and everything.’  
  
  
‘Gotcha thanks for stopping them before it turns into a mad house.’ Steve felt like they had a dodged a bullet suddenly. His partners next words didn’t help him relax though.  
  
  
‘Oh it's going to be a mad house. Just they won’t be the ones running it.’  
  
  
It was the clapping of his father’s hands that stopped the babbling. “Enough already I think we have had one hell of a morning, discussed a variety of topics before the boys had even had a chance to finish breakfast. Lets let Steve finish his, then we can add them to the family registry.”  
  
  
“Family registry?” Steve asked even as he eyed his mate taking a second helping of food, to his pleasure.  
  
  
“Oh forgot to tell you Steve, it’s pretty simple. We like to keep a family history of all the members. It’s pretty extensive with all the members we have now. We branch it out as far as we can for anyone that joins us.” Danny explained after swallowing some more bacon and a glass of juice.  
  
  
Eddie slapped Steve on his back, considerately waiting long enough for the Seal to not choke on the toast he was eating, “That’s right son, your part of the family and we want to add you to the list.”  
  
  
Hesitantly he informed the family, “Umm I didn’t bring any of my family documents. I could probably send them to you later.” While gazing back and forth at all the people in the kitchen.  
  
  
“Don’t worry Steve I found them and brought them. Brought the family album as well so we can scan the photo’s in. Don’t want to lose them over time right?” Danny gave him a significant look.  
  
  
Understanding the look easily he offered, “Right okay let me finish my food then we can get started. How long do you think it would take?”  
  
  
“Not more then an hour, the family like looking at pictures whenever they can get hold of them. But we’ll scan most in and look at them later. We want to get some of it started so we realize we need to add more later.”  
  
  
“Cool.” Swallowing the last few bites, watching as Danny did the same for his toast and apple. Danny grabbed one of his bags and showed Steve were the computer was in the den. His mother, father and sister joined them eager to add another person’s name to their family tree.  
  
  
“Here Steve these are the photo albums I could find. Why don’t you tell us who is in it and Stella can scan it in afterwards. Lord knows if I try, the scanner thing would probably eat the picture.”  
  
  
While Stella rolled her eyes at her brothers comment, Steve knew just how much Danny and technology did not get along.  
  
  
“Okay well the oldest one I have here is my great great great…” Steve was off showing picture after picture of his family. Listing the names of each that he could remember if it wasn’t written on the picture itself.  
  
  
20 minutes later Clara asked “Hey Steve who’s this guy? Picture doesn’t have a name.” She held out a black and white photo of a man maybe in his early 20’s wearing a Naval uniform. He was dark haired and looked remarkably like Steve did at the same age.  
  
  
Glancing at the picture in question,“Him? That’s my Great Grandfather John Steven McGarrett. My family has a quirk, we name our son’s many times the opposite of the father or grandfather. I’m named after my Grandfather. My father was named after his.”  
  
  
“You look very much like him.” She was admiring the clean lines of his face that showed strong character.  
  
  
With a chuckle Steve responded with “My Dad told me that a long time ago.”  
  
  
“And what about the dog at his side?” Bridget was admiring the proud animal sitting alertly beside his master. His eyes seeming to track the camera, ready to spring if he saw something he didn’t like.  
  
  
“Wasn’t a dog, Great Grandfather was a Sentinel like me. That was Konik his spirit animal. Large White wolf. You can’t see it here but Dad told me he had deep red eyes. Great Grandfather was a Captain in the Navy and one of the most decorated Sentinels at the time. The pair of them also had a notorious reputation of training you to be the best. Many times not letting up, until whatever bench mark they had set for you, had been met or exceeded. Many the stories Dad told me about how they would push you to your limits, forcing you to find new wells of strength and endurance.”  
  
  
“Wow what happened to him?”  
  
  
“No one is really sure, he died in his mid 50’s I think. His wolf disappeared the same day he died.”  
  
  
“Well, we will add both into the data base. Just like we are adding Loki and even Sasha now that we know about her. That way he will never be forgotten nor his service. If you have his service records we’ll add those along with your grand father and father.” Clara assured him.  
  
  
“I don’t have them with me, but I do have them at home in the safe.”  
  
  
“Great now who is this lovely lady. She reminds me of a lady I once saw on a Variety show from 1967-1978 I think. I can never remember what it was called but they did this one comedy sketch, had four people sitting on a couch and talking about an elephant.”  
  
  
“I remember that dear, I think one of the people on it was some guy named Karvey Horman or maybe it was Tom Conway, or something like that.”  
  
  
“No I don’t think that was it but oh well, she seems nice.” Clara smiled.  
  
  
“That’s my Aunt Deb, she lives on the mainland along with my sister Mary.” Steve told her.  
  
  
With a sly look at her son, “Ahh well we are looking forward to meeting both at the wedding.”  
  
  
“Mom not the wedding again,” exclaimed in annoyance.  
  
  
“Come on son you know how much we love weddings.” But her grin was teasing.  
  
  
“Yes I know but we haven’t set a date and Steve and I want to plan it for our tastes. I already told you once please don’t push us.”  
  
  
His sister Stella pipped up, “Dear please can’t we help just a little bit?”  
  
  
“Yeah Danny we don’t mind and being a cop it can be hard to plan if you're running around like a crazy person as you so often tell us on the phone.” Bridget nudged him in the side a bit.  
  
  
Before an argument could break out Danny’s father stood up and clapped his hands. “Enough everyone. It's getting late in the morning, I know Bill wants to see them at the station and then after, I would assume they would want to just go wander around.”  
  
  
“Thanks Dad.”  
  
  
“You’re welcome son. Go do what you need to do then go have some fun. Weddings can wait for later.  Steve you do us proud and you’re part of us now.” Clapping him on the shoulder he shooed everyone out leaving the bonded pair to start their day with no more headaches.  
  
  
“Finally, you can leave that here Steve. Stella will finish putting the photos in and we can add names later. Lets grab our gear then we can head to the station.”  
  
  
“Why we going there?” Steve asked even as he was grabbing his go bag.  
  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, “Who knows but if Captain Kirk wants something so be it. Probably to get our statements about yesterday.”  
  
  
“Captain Kirk?” He asked with a smile.  
  
  
“Yeah drives him nuts. Hates star trek with a passion. So of course the whole department teases him about it.”  
  
  
“Sounds like fun.” The Seal Commander grinned.  
  
  
Danny sharing the grin but for another reason agreed, “It is.”  
  
  
Steve following Danny out the front door asked. “How far is it?”  
  
  
“Not far we can take the bus there easy.”  
  
  
“Bus?”  
  
  
“Well, yeah. Dad took off in his car along with the others. Only one car left and that is not allowed out on pain of unspecified harm to vital, pleasurable body parts.”  
  
  
“Oooooh what car is that?”  
  
  
“No Steve not going to happen.” He grabbed his partner and dragged him in the opposite direction of the garage.  
  
  
“But I want to see it.” Whined the 33 year old.  
  
  
“You can see it… later… when we have completed our business and have rented a car from some other place. If you see it now, you will want to take it, and it just is not going to happen.”  
  
  
He was not going to have his fathers classic, 1963 split window corvette in sunset gold, being driven over the streets of New Jersey by a madman. He knew exactly what Steve would want to do with it and if he even put a scratch in the paint he would demand revenge. Probably in the form of hard labor and no chance of ever being allowed to drive the car again. No, he wasn’t going to deal with that headache at all.  
  
  
Pouting, he followed his partner to the bus stop, waiting an agonizing 4 minutes for it to show. When it finally did he mounted it and got a first had experience of those using public transport in New Jersey. Danny being the asshole he was, didn’t bother to tell his mate, they could have walked. It was only 15 minutes to walk but would take 30 to reach by bus. Would do Steve good to see what regular people did to get to and from work.  
  
  
505050  
  
  
Steve was twitching to Danny’s vast amusement when they finally got off the bus. The first bus they had ridden, had been good for about 10 minutes, then it had broken down. Steve already a bit annoyed at having to ride a bus, became even more so when Danny insisted they wait for the next one. When it did show it was even more crowded then the first one, due to the first being super early on its route. Somehow they were able to be packed on like the sardines they were and made the rest of the trip in relative peace. Never mind the various cellphones, smoke, unwashed masses, crying babies and general bus fodder you see on a bus each day. Danny made sure Steve wouldn’t zone out deliberately, to avoid processing the horror that can be a city bus. Steve thanked him for his help by sending him pictures of things he was planning on making him do when they got back home. Things like rookie sitting, quarterly reports on the air speeds of swallows, and meetings with the Governors aids about starfish breeding. Danny just laughed.  
  
  
“Well, here we are Steve safe and sound, at the home of the Newark Police dept.” Danny could not stop his grin, as he watched Steve process times and distances from his parents house to the police headquarters.  
  
  
Turning with public transport rage in his eyes, he just managed to keep his hands to himself “You bastard.” He hissed “You knew it was only a 15 minute walk didn’t you?” The glare he sent him would have made the sun proud.  
  
  
“Come on Steve this is home.” Waving his hands in the air to encompass all the surroundings, “I want to share just about everything with you.” He blinked super innocent eyes at his mate.  
  
  
“I hate you so much. I will have my revenge I vow it.” He announced even as his humor came through the bond.  
  
  
“Lets get inside and see what the Captain wants. Who knows what it could be.”  
  
  
Hopping out of his still annoyed mates reach he headed up the stairs. There he took a minute to savor the familiar sights, of a place which was like a second home to him. From the worn hallway tread to the various photo’s on the walls of officers that had come before, all surrounded him in a heady I’m home feeling. He felt Steve place a hand on his shoulder worry trickling through, wondering if Danny wanted to come back to this place. Steve would move back here if it made his Guide happy, he would do anything to keep him happy, even if it wasn’t his home.  
  
  
‘Don’t worry babe. Where ever you are is home to me now. But I spent a hell of a lot of years here. Feels nice to take it in and we can come back and visit a hell of a lot more often now.’  
  
  
Relief flooded him from his mate, even as he started down the hallway to the stairs, which would lead up to the bullpen and offices. He pointed things out to Steve as they went, avoiding a few areas that would not be good for Steve’s sense of smell. Honestly when were they going to fix the Southwest mens bathroom plumbing? It always smelled like rodent chewed cheese mixed with fried tar dipped in scum water. Also the holding pens where the hookers from 4th and burnside were kept and ONLY the hookers from that area were kept. The other hookers taken in were understandably upset to be housed with them. How that was he didn’t know, but the riots from the hookers was insane. So what if the burnside hookers had more hair on their legs then a sheep dog. To each john his own.  
  
  
Leading his partner up the stairs he also got many slaps, hugs and well wishes from his former co-workers. He kept a sharp eye on Steve, to make sure he didn’t get too territorial. He also kept reminding him that he now smelled like his Sentinel. The other scents being placed there would be gone in an hour, due to his own bodies natural reaction to them. It was his job to keep his Sentinel happy, and smelling like him was a function he did naturally. Steve put up with it but would rather have kept his man away from the others.  
  
  
‘Steve I belong to you, you know this. But these are my friends who I have missed and have missed me. It was lonely back home before I met you.’  
  
  
He then sent him a picture of the many days on the island with only Meka and his daughter to talk to. How each night before he met Steve, he had simply gone home to his shit hole of an apartment, he could barely afford to be near her. Never going out with any one on the Hawaii force because he was not wanted, and had been told repeatedly he wasn’t. He hadn’t really been there to make friends, but a cop was a social creature too and liked going out with co-workers and friends. But it had only been Meka who put the time in to get to know him. Even he couldn’t take Danny out all the time, due to his own family and Danny had always made sure to never pressure him. As it is with his friend they maybe made it out twice a month, for a few hours before going their separate ways. It had been lonely and depressing but he would live with it because he could be near his little girl.  
  
  
The feelings coming over the bond along with the suddenly unhappy scents was to much for Steve. Grabbing his arm he dragged him to an empty office and shoved him in. Slamming the door shut, he rounded on his mate and kissed him fully and deeply. Showering him with images and feelings of love, friendship, understanding and the sure fire knowledge that he would never feel that way again. Steve would stand with him for all time, defending him from those who would hurt him and joining with him with those who loved him. He rubbed himself all up and down his body, letting him know he was claimed and he would never be alone again.  
  
  
Squirming, trying to get out of the tight hold his mate had him in he ’Steve let me go. You keep that up and I’m coming in my pants.’ The Sentinel placed a hand on his mates instantly hardened shaft and rubbed vigorously. Determined to chase away any and all feelings of sadness and loneliness, replacing it when feelings he preferred.  
  
  
Steve didn’t let up. Deepening the kiss, licking every tooth with his tongue as he firmly showed his Guide, he was the most precious thing in the world. His to love, his to defend, his to shower with attention, till Danny never had lonely thoughts again.  
  
  
Danny came with a shudder, hands pressed to the wall as shot after shot spurted forth from his cock. Steve didn’t let up, pressing more feelings of love and happiness, till Danny accepted everything with his very being.  
  
  
‘God damn you!’ He cursed at his attentive love.  
  
  
‘Totally worth it, your mine and I didn’t like those feelings. I like these more.’  
  
  
With a dirty grin Steve dropped to his knees, unzipped his partner and pulled his pants down. Taking his cock in hand he licked him clean, happy when his mate responded with a sigh.  Turning around he offered himself to his suddenly horny mate. Taking him up on the invitation, he pulled his own member out and using the lube that was suddenly in the air, he smeared it on his prick before pushing in. A couple dozen deep fast strokes, and he was coming in his partner. Muffling his own sounds, he bit deeply into his mates mark, as he felt the deep pleasure which came from being in the warm tight heat of the man he loved.  
  
  
‘Damn you Steven why in the hell did you have to do that?’ He tried to turn and glare at his partner, but Steve still had a firm grip on him. The Seal once finished with his heavy loads pulled out, kneeling down to lap at his mates tasty hole hungrily. With a deep sigh of resignation Danny gave him what he wanted. Steve hummed his pleasure as his spunk came dripping out, so he could feast.  
  
  
‘You done?’ tone still highly annoyed.  
  
  
Standing Steve turned his mate around, giving him a deep kiss. Letting him taste everything.  
  
  
‘I am now, damn you're so hot.’ He rubbed at his mate then snuffled at his mate mark.  
  
  
‘Yes, well now I’m sticky and have to go home and change,’ reaching out to Sasha, who of course had been watching, Steve stilled his hand.  
  
  
‘Let me show you Loki’s little trick. Learned it durning some off duty time on a mission, in a place I never was officially.’  
  
  
Flicking his own hand, Loki came over with a look that could only be described as “smug as shit wingman.” He pulsed three times and all evidence on Danny’s clothes and body was gone. Steve could still smell faint traces of his come IN his mate which was good. Any Sentinel with a good sense of smell, would realize this was a well and truly claimed Guide. He was so pleased with himself and how awesome it was to have the best Guide in the world.  
  
  
‘Oh my god where did he learn that?’ Danny stared even as he did himself up. Pleased he didn’t have to explain the change of clothes.  
  
  
‘I’ll tell you later, for now do you want to get going?’ He asked in a very reasonable tone. As if he hadn’t just spent the last five minutes fucking his partner.  
  
  
‘Damn it yes. When we get home we are going to have a long talk about work place ethics, and appropriate places to screw.’  
  
  
‘Any time, any place. It’s my right to have you.’ He chirped in a self satisfied voice.  
  
  
With a glare Danny didn’t say another word. Instead he opened the door and led Steve towards the bullpen with no more stops or stories. He didn’t need another interruption, even if he enjoyed it hugely.  
  
  
Entering the place he had spent many years, he stopped in shocked surprise. There at the front of the bull pen was a huge banner hanging from the ceiling.  
  
  
**Welcome Danny and Steve.**  
  
  
With black, gold, silver, red, and blue, balloons at each corner.  
  
  
“What the hell?” he exclaimed.  
  
  
“There you are.” His former Captain came out of his office. “Boys wanted to do something special for you to thank for your help yesterday.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “They figured best way was to welcome your partner.”  
  
  
Danny commented “Wow you guys didn’t have to do that.”  
  
  
A variety of voices spoke up negating his words.  
  
  
“Right we appreciate it, but we were happy to help.”  
  
  
“Well beers are on us at the usual watering. At 5, Porters, dinner on us too, anything you want.”  
  
  
Looking around the pair could see the grins and happy expressions on many faces. Steve could smell how happy Danny’s former co-workers were. And from what the detective was sending him, the genuine happy feelings at seeing Danny back. It made his mate happy, so he was happy.  
  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it. Er umm Captain Kirk right?” He asked, doing everything to make it look like he couldn’t remember the man’s name.  
  
  
From the Captain’s narrowed eye glare it wasn’t enough. Course the snorts, snickers and muffled chuckles, let both know his comment had been heard by many. Danny being the supportive partner he was, abandoned Steve to his fate. There was a reason why no one said it to his face.  
  
  
“It’s actually Kirkland. But I’m sure it was an honest mistake.” Turning he glared at the pen who found other things to look at. “How about I tell you a story in my office about how I came to be Captain here.”  
  
  
‘Danny?’  
  
  
With so much revenge smug, it would make a goat choke in his tone. He gleefully told the love of his life, the man he would follow forever, ’You’re on your own babe. See you in a few hours.’  
  
  
‘WHAT!?’  
  
  
“I’ll be out here. Good luck.” Danny waved as he watched Bill drag Steve by a very firm “friendly” clap of the hand on his shoulder into his office.  
  
  
“Steve follow me we have much to discuss.”  
  
  
‘DANNNNYYYYYY.’ Wailed the trapped man, realizing he had been setup.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote that scene with the White wolf I really really really wanted to include something in Steve's family history.
> 
> So I added the scene about a family tree to the chapter just so I could put the reason why the white wolf was there to begin with.
> 
> I feel it works really well. Because the spirit animals know more about Steve and Danny then they do. Look at how animals respond when Danny calls them. So I can totally see how his great grandfathers own spirit beast would want to make sure that his great grandson had the very best to walk beside him.
> 
> Besides I never said he actually died now did I? I said "he disappeared in a flash of black and white light" Loki doesn't use WHITE light, hmmmm is author being a bit sneaky maybe? Or maybe not. Will have to see in future stories.
> 
> Plus I was in a silly mood and couldn't help myself. Steve pulls shit on Danny all the time, why not let him get a little revenge.
> 
> So please tell me what you think. I had a lot of fun with my white wolf reveal. Its probably one of my favorite scenes in this story.
> 
> I love reading the reviews so keep them coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to recover from his epic ordeal of extreme boredom. Good thing Danny as a cure for it. Steven is less then pleased about how things turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter which is fine. Instead we have a good old drug bust to have fun with. Course nothing is ever easy with these guys and Steve is not pleased about how they need to work it. The conflicts between a Sentinel's duty and a Policeman's duty is not always an easy thing to work with. Steve is getting a dose of it and he doesn't like it. Not one bit.

Couple hours later Steve stepped out of Bill’s office. Slightly pale but looking in good enough shape. Danny had watched him the entire time, so he didn’t wander off in the middle of one of Bills stories. He grinned, he knew the Captain didn’t get much chance to share them anymore. Mostly cause the guys warned others before hand and the rookies were to scared to call him Captain Kirk. Most of the stories were about his life on the beat, interspersed with why he didn’t like Star Trek. But he was always careful to only tell stories that wouldn’t get him put on report. The good exciting ones were told over beer.

 

“Hey Steve ready to go?” The amused blond asked.

 

Blinking owlishly, it took him a minute to respond. When his words finally peculated through his sluggishly bored brain, he glared at his partner. “You knew he was going to do that.”

 

“Yep.” Not a shred of guilt in his tone.

 

“Then why didn’t you warn me?” He crossed his arms and his glare was quickly changing to a classic pout.

 

Unrepentant he grinned, “And ruin a chance for Bill to tell his stories this evening? No way in hell! The only way to get him to talk about the good ones, is to start him on the boring ones.”

 

Steve glared at him again, wanting to do something in revenge. Listening to Bill drone on for those two hours had been a night mare. It was like sitting through a staff meeting to pick out the proper color of post it notes for the office. Now he realized the reason for that little smirk the older man had had as he talked. Bastard knew just as well, he was boring the shit out of Steve. But he was having his own fun at teasing the Sentinel.

 

“Now stop dawdling and tell me are you ready to go?” Impatient Danny grabbed his arm to get him moving.

 

“Sure anywhere but here,” then he stopped and looked suspiciously at his grinning partner. “Where are we going?”

 

“Boys invited us to a drug raid. Got the paperwork all taken care of and they are ready to move.”

 

In plaintive relief “Oh god yes, anything to get the last few hours out of my head.” 

 

“Great let me show you the playroom and we can head out.” Dragging him off he headed out of the bull pen.

 

505050

 

Don Philips was a middle aged man with a good reputation among the men. He had brown hair that was turning gray at the edges, gray green eyes and a friendly face. He stood about six foot and was very trim. He was smart, courageous and focused. He was also a two sense, low powered Sentinel with enhanced sight and hearing. Which meant he worked a lot of stakeouts. He was unbonded, but his partner helped him out of those times he might zone. His senses only expanded out about two miles tops, while in comparison Steve’s range before he bonded, was around 12 miles. With the Spirit bond his sense had been expanded but they hadn’t checked to see how far yet.

 

Philips was in charge of the bust today and explaining what they had planned.

 

“Okay everyone here’s the deal. Teams One and Two are going in through the back, covering exits and making sure no one escapes. Team Three and Four you are covering the sides, you know which already. Team Five and Six will come in the front. We move slow and try and take them alive.”

 

He was standing in the shadow of the Command truck parked a few blocks away. The various teams perched on whatever they could find. “We don’t know exactly how many people are in there. So we are going to have to be careful…” he looked at Danny who had cleared his throat.

 

“You want to add something Williams?” He asked curiously and alertly.

 

He held his hands out in front of him in a gentle gesture of confusion, “Just had a question actually.”

 

“Whats the question?” He asked.

 

“Can you not get a more accurate count of the amount of people in there? Using hearing?”

 

“We’ve tried but it has pretty substantial sound deadening throughout the place. I’ve tried myself but can get only some heartbeats and breathing. I’ve counted at least 14 different people, but with the activity I’m assuming there is more.”

 

Danny looked up at Steve who was standing over him, where he sat on a crate. His partner cocked his head, listening to their surroundings for a few minutes. “It’s clear you can check if you want.”

 

“McGarrett?”

 

Steve looked up from his partner. “I checked the surroundings. The only people around are the one’s in the warehouse and us. Danny is going to check and see how many people are in the building.”

 

“How in the hell is he going to do that?” One of the other team members asked.

 

Danny answered this time, “I’m an empath, I can check their emotions and get a better idea as to how many are in there. If you have a map I can probably tell you their locations as well.”

 

“Holy shit! I didn’t know Guides could do that?” Philips looked at him in wonder.

 

“Not all can depends on the class. Class C and up should be able to find out if people are in there. B class how many and possibly where they are. Class A should be able to find out how many and where they are.”

 

Another man from Team One spoke up. “What about knocking them down like you did the day before?”

 

Danny looked at Steve before answering the question. “I could take them all down again like that but then we wouldn’t be able to head to the party later tonight.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah it wiped me out.” He looked around at everyone. “It’s something that as far as I know, I’m the only one in the states who could do it. At least to that extent, there were 267 people I took down and I was done for most of the day.” Danny began calling on his power, the colors on his arm beginning to swirl, even as they brightened. Everyone watched in fascination as he closed his eyes. “If I was to do it again even if there are not that many people, it takes a hell of a lot of energy. Steve wouldn’t let me go out tonight preferring I rest which I would need.”

 

“Well fuck that, we want you to go out. We want to hear all the stories you’ve gotten up to this last year.”

 

“Okay finding out how many people are in there won’t be hard. I’ll see what else I can do.” Keeping his eyes closed he leaned back into his mate, who put a supporting hand on his shoulder. Extending his senses he started scanning the building in question. Projecting what he was finding to Steve, the older man marked on the map all the places Danny was finding people.

 

The men watched fascinated as the pair worked. Danny also managed to determine were some of the guns were stashed, along with drugs from the way peoples feelings were ordered. 10 minutes later Danny blinked his eyes open and shook his head. “Those are all the people I could sense in the warehouse, and the approximate positions they were in. The guns and drugs are in different locations for the most part and even those are hard for me to tell. I could only roughly guess.”

 

Looking down at the map showing nearly 40 people in there. The team had even managed to figure out what levels of the three level building they were in. Even if it was just catwalks it was more then what they had before.

 

Don looked at the map carefully before swearing in annoyance, “Holy shit that is more then we planned on.”

 

“Do we want to call in for more back up?”

 

Philips thought about it and while going for them now would be good. Waiting for back up would be better. “While I want to go in, waiting for back up would be better.”

 

“It's going to take at least an hour for more teams to get here. They may be gone by then.” A member of Team two said.

 

“Damn I know.” It was a real quandary wanting to get the bad guys and yet not wanting to endanger the teams. The teams were 3 man teams and they only had 18 people plus Steve and Danny.

 

‘God damn it they’re right. I could tell they were getting ready to leave. We wait for more and they are going to be gone in an hour.’ Danny ground his teeth in frustration.

 

Quietly Steve asked within his mind, ’What do you want to do?’

 

‘What I have to, give me a second to think.’

 

“McGarrett?”

 

“Give Danny a second he’s trying to come up with something.”

 

Danny scanned the warehouse again and found them moving. If they didn’t get in there now, then they would lose their advantage.

 

“Guys they are moving out now. I’ll slow them down but you're going to need to get in there quick. Steve you need to go with them. I’ll watch you from here.” Danny climbed off the crate, checking his gear out, while getting ready to fight with his partner.

 

Pissed off “No way am I’m leaving you behind,” snarled the Sentinel.

 

“Steve you need to go, leave the wolves. I’m hiding out here and they can watch me. Plus I’m not going to be so focused that I won’t be able to keep an eye on my surroundings.”

 

“Danny it’s not happening.” Looming over the shorter man, he placed his hands on his hips and glared. 

 

Looking up, not intimidated in the least he calmly informed him “Then we call it a day and the bad guys get away with 40 million in coke.”

 

Steve turned angry eyes upward not happy that it was the only way. “Fine you stay here, if you move you I will not be happy.”

 

“I won’t but you need to get going now.” He reached up and gave him a light kiss before pressing his forehead to his Seal.

 

“How you going to slow them down?”

 

Turning at the question he addressed the various teams, “Just that, dropping people and keeping them down is hard, cause I’m trying to control their bodies. This time I’m just going to fuzz their head a bit. So they will probably shoot more, not sure. Keep an eye out for weird shit. But I’ll slow them down.”

 

Philips making up his mind gave the commands. “Lets move out people. McGarrett your with me.”

 

‘Danny you tell me if anything goes wrong.’ The larger man admonished his trouble magnet of a partner. Then with a last meaningful look headed out.

 

The teams moved out Steve going with team Six and Philips. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Sasha and Loki standing at attention, senses fully attuned to their surroundings. Joining them was a spirit animal he hadn’t seen before. The Electric eel circled over his partners head, and he could see it was just as alert as the wolves. With sis partner hidden from the main action and three spirit animals watching, he hoped that would be enough to keep his partner out of trouble. Taking a deep breath he released it through his mouth, before turning his focus to the job at hand.

 

“Thanks Philips.” Steve said even as he checked his gear, locking and loading up.

 

With an understanding smile “Your welcome, Sparky won’t let anything near him.”

 

“Sparky?”

 

“My kids named him. Couldn’t change it and he loves the name.”

 

With a chuckle Steve followed, keeping a light connection to his mate.

 

505050

 

“Okay teams lets go.” Philips turned towards Steve. “Call Danny on the radio, tell him we are ready to go.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. ‘Danny go.’

 

‘On it 3. 2. 1’

 

“GO GO GO.” Steve bellowed into the radio. Philips looked at him surprised, wondering how the other would know when to start. But didn’t have time to worry as his teams were moving in. Steve running beside him as they entered the main entrance. They started firing and immediately noticed that the drug runners were having a hard time. They kept shaking their heads like something was buzzing around them.

 

Steve ran through using his senses to detect people, along with the mental map Danny had drawn for all of them. He was just turning a corner, knowing someone was on the other side and thought he was ready for him. But the man he could detect was much closer then he thought, he tried to skid to a stop but it was already too late, the rifle butt coming for him was going to hurt. Till the man went down, like he had been sucker punched.

 

Confused he reached out the only person who could have done it ‘Danny?’

 

‘No one touches my mate,’ came the growled response. 

 

With a grin Steve secured the man with a set of zip ties before moving on. More shots were fired through the large building, as the police forces went up against the drug runners. Team five ended up getting pinned down and just as they were getting ready to call for support, the dozen enemy fighters fell to the ground stunned.

 

“What the hell?” One of the members bleated.

 

The more intelligent one shouted “Who cares lets go.”

 

Racing over they secured the men before heading deeper. “Damn that Williams guy is strong. How is he doing all this?”

 

“No idea when we are done here, I’m buying him a beer though.”

 

“No way I want to buy him a beer.”

 

“Guys we can all buy him a beer when this is over. For now concentrate on not getting shot.”

 

The men continued to happily argue over who could buy Danny a beer first even as they moved on.

 

Team One and Team Two were having problems of their own, as they kept the runners from leaving. They couldn’t get close enough to the exits to close them off completely. And the enemy were returning fire with abandon. 

 

“Damn it we should have waited for back up.”

 

“I know this was stupid after all.”

 

“We’re going to have to fall back.”

 

“Get on the radio let them know the back is being overwhelmed.”

 

All the men looked up in startlement as a voice spoke in their heads. ‘Count to 10 then secure your area.’

 

“What in the hell was that?”

 

“I don’t know but I’m counting.”

 

10 Seconds later the steady fire which had been aiming for them stopped. Looking around in surprise at the sudden cease fire, the voice came to them again. ‘Listen assholes I can’t hold them for much longer. Get in there and secure them.’

 

“Wiliams?”

 

‘Yes, now move it. I have about 30 more seconds before I can’t hold them any more. You're wasting time.’

 

No one could rant like a Williams. The men ran like the hounds of hell were with them. Pounding the doors open to see the men stunned, in the positions they had been firing from. Not farting around they quickly secured the men, dragging them outside so they didn’t have a chance at being freed.

 

505050

 

Steve moved deeper into the building, finding people via their heartbeats which was pounding. And the gun fire shooting in various directions. He could feel Danny in his mind like a shadow watching his back.

 

‘Danny you doing okay?’ Something was ringing along his instincts about his mate.

 

‘Fine babe.’ Steve didn’t believe him for a minute. His voice was strained and it felt like he was trying to control something. Taking the time to do a scan of his mate, his head shot up as he realized his partner had been stabbed, twice.

 

Enraged he shouted through their bond ‘DANNY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?’

 

‘Tell you later babe. Take care of those assholes.’ Then his mate was gone from his mind, going back to watching over him.

 

‘Daniel Jacob Henry Williams, I am never leaving you alone again.’ He snarled at his man.

 

‘Love concentrate on the job. It's not as bad as you think.’ Danny shot back.

 

Not dropping the subject like he knew Danny wanted, ’You were not supposed to be in danger period. Where are the wolves? And that eel thing?’

 

‘Killing, now go do that voodoo, you do, so well.’

 

‘You did not just quote a Mel Brooks movie to me.’ If he could have glared at the other man he would have.

 

‘Yes I did now move your ass.’

 

Incensed at his mates wounds. He let loose his anger on the drug runners. Where before he was trying to take down the guys alive. He no longer cared. An enraged Sentinel was not a pretty thing. Reloading his rifle he began systematically taking the drug runners down. Shots to the heart, head and throat made quick work of the ones left. Many seeing the madness in the Seals eyes, dropped their guns and themselves to the floor. He didn’t care, they were a danger to what he considered his, and he was not going to allow that. Those that had already been secured lived.

 

Danny realizing what was going on snarled back at his over protective and possessive mate, ’Don’t you dare kill them cause I got a couple scratches.’

 

‘Guide they are a danger to you.’ He barked.

 

‘They are not, it’s these fools that came up after you left. Now move and get rid of them. I’m still trying to fight these guys.’ 

 

Oops a certain detective just realized it was the wrong thing to say. 

 

‘WHAT? YOU ARE IN BATTLE?’ Came the Infuriated response.

 

‘AH shit didn’t mean to tell you that.’

 

‘Daniel I am coming for you and you damn well better be prepared to deal with a very pissed off Navy Commander and your GOD DAMN MATE!’

 

‘I always am, now finish up and… LOOK OUT!’

 

505050

 

Danny stayed in the shadows of the building they had been doing the final briefing on. Sasha was next to his side, but Loki had wandered off a bit, to check the perimeter. The eel Sparky as he over heard, was swimming over head scanning the sky’s for danger. Danny put a hand up for just a moment, to see if he would let him pet him and he had. Or more like he had wrapped his 8 foot body around his arm, before rubbing his head against Danny’s, making a kind of click click sound. Either way the animal was very friendly and happy to be of help.

 

Danny waited for the others to get into position, monitoring the activity inside. He could tell they were getting ready to head out, so he bought some time by making what he thought were the movers, feel like they were going to sneeze. He did that to 4-5 people when Steve came to him.

 

‘Danny go!’

 

‘On it 3…2…1…’

 

Danny set up a nasty buzzing in everyones head. Like static over the radio. Increasing the feelings, till many were shaking their heads trying to clear their mind. Keeping an open link to Steve, his arm glowing as he pulled more power in. He also lightly linked to each man of the teams, keeping an eye on them. 

 

Feeling it as Steve ran through the building, he realized the Seal was hunting someone, and coming to a corner. With A sudden jolt, he felt it as his mate realized the man he was hunting, was much closer then he thought. He felt him preparing for the hit even as he tried to skid to a halt. The blond got to the guy first, knocking the wind out of him, sending a burst of power that poleaxed him to the ground.

 

‘Danny?’ He felt him question.

 

‘No one touches my mate,’ the detective growled.

 

Scanning the building, checking in with the various teams he zero’d in on Team five.

 

Team five ended up in a bottle neck with them in the middle of a crossfire. He felt it as the worry and fear began creeping in, as they continued to be penned. Taking a deep breath he reached out to the drug runners, and blasted their minds with a burst of static. It wouldn’t hurt them but it stunned them, causing them to fall. He felt it as Team Five ran to secure the bad guys. Moving on he found Team’s One and Two having a hard time controlling the exits. The enemy was heavily armed as they tried to break out. He hit them with another burst of power, freezing the perps in their places.

 

Then growing annoyed when the teams did nothing, barking at them in their minds ‘Listen assholes, I can’t hold them for much longer. Get in there and secure them.’

 

“Willams?”

 

‘Yes, now move it. I have about 30 more seconds before I can’t hold them any longer. You're wasting time.’

 

Now that Teams One and Two were actually moving, he continued to search and see who he could help.

 

Then he heard the growl of an angry wolf, followed by a second one.

 

“What do we have here? Seems we found the source of the light show boys.” Danny was pulled out of his light trance, to see a dozen men all armed with guns pointed at him. Sasha and Loki were snarling at the men, glowing in anger at the threat to their charge. The electric eel was no where to be seen but he could feel him close, by the energy circulating in the air. Glancing behind him he could see another six behind him.

 

“Oh look what we have here. Listen kinda busy with a warehouse a few places over. If you guys want to sit over there. The wolves will keep an eye on you till we are done.” He raised an eyebrow even as he spoke.

 

“I don’t think so you pig bastard.” Said the tallest of the men. 

 

“Well, that isn’t very nice to say. I’m trying to give you a chance to surrender and instead you're being rude.” Shrugging his shoulders while he outlined his very reasonable requests with his hands, Danny smiled winningly at them.

 

“Get him boys.” The men moved in on Danny while the wolves went to work. Snapping at the men they went for throats and wrists. The eel came out of nowhere and wrapped himself around the body of a man. Sending a massive current through him, the man cried out before dropping to the ground. Danny jumped from where he had been sitting already launching an attack. He couldn’t drop the men right away, not when he was busy monitoring the warehouse at the same time. Two locations a bit much for him to handle, while in the middle of ducking fists and feet.

 

He was about to barrel into the leader when he felt a blade piece his shoulder. Crying out in pain, it drew the attention of his own wolf, who with a vicious snarl sunk her teeth into his wrist. When he bent forward, she switched to his throat, ripping it out. Danny reached behind him, pulling the knife out, before plunging it into another man’s belly. Stepping to the side, he narrowly avoided another deep slash to his ribs, instead taking just a graze that still hurt like a bitch. Loki took exception to his companions mate being attacked, and increased his speed to a blur. He dripped poison as he bit the men. Listening to their screams with satisfaction.

 

Danny was panting through the pain even as he grappled with another man for his gun. 

 

‘Danny you doing okay?’ 

 

Shit just what he didn’t need. ‘Fine babe.’ He sent over their mind link even as he kicked another guy in the balls, before stomping on his foot. Then whirling around for the other guy coming up behind him.

 

‘DANNY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?’

 

‘Tell you later babe, take care of those assholes.’ Danny ripped the gun from the man and pelted him in the face with the stock.

 

‘Daniel Jacob Henry Williams I am NEVER leaving you alone again.’

 

Rolling his eyes as he tried to kick the man he was fighting with in the belly. ‘Love concentrate on the job. It's not as bad as you think.’

 

The rage came clearly through the bond, ‘You were not supposed to be in danger PERIOD! Where are the wolves? And that eel thing?’

 

His mark lit up brighter, as he took care of another team in the building, while dealing with his own problems. Danny was brief in his response. ‘Killing,’ then cause he couldn’t help himself. ‘Now go do that voodoo, you do, so well.’

 

Not appreciating his attempt at humor. ‘You did not just quote a Mel Brooks movie to me.’

 

Having no more time to deal with his pissed off mate he said ‘Yes I did now move your ass.’

 

He felt it as his mate’s frustration grew with each passing second that he couldn’t reach him. Then his resolve as he decided he was just going to kill everyone, so he could get back to his hurt mate.

 

Snarling, ’Don’t you dare kill them cause I got a couple scratches.’

 

Steve barked back at him, ’Guide they are a danger to you.’

 

‘They are not, its these fools that came up after you left. Now move and get rid of them. I’m still trying to fight these guys.’ It was only after he said those words he regretted them.

 

‘WHAT? YOU ARE IN BATTLE?’ Rage pulsed through to him.

 

Danny winced at the anger at the bastards and himself ‘Ah shit didn’t mean to tell you that.’

 

Infuriated, ’Daniel I am coming for you and you damn well better be prepared to deal with a very pissed off Navy Commander and your GOD DAMN MATE!’

 

‘I always am now finish up and …’ He felt it as his mate came around a final corner before he could get out to help him. ‘LOOK OUT.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? Nice cliffhanger anyone? I think chapter 12 should be interesting. Sasha plays a role in it.
> 
> And I loved naming the electric eel Sparky. I can totally see a bunch of 2-3 year olds naming him that. And I'm kinda basing the eel which I know is not the same as a Morea eel. Which isn't actually an eel at all but a very large thin fish. But they can be really super friendly and so I combined the two. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'll get chapter 12 out some time today or tomorrow hopefully.
> 
> Keeping sending those reviews I really love them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes a few things with Sasha's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I think is really needed to help Steve grow. The boys have only known each other for a year. They've only been bonded for a few weeks and mated for a couple days. The first story was about Danny a lot. This story I'm trying to make a tad bit more about Steve and that is why I like this chapter. 
> 
> Gives him some insight into just how strong a bond he has with Danny and how easily he could hurt him without realizing it. So from now on he can keep an eye on himself and what he does to affect Danny. His partner is super sensitive to peoples wants and needs especially Steve's.
> 
> This is more of a hurt comfort chapter with a bit of angst thrown in.

Steve rubbed his head, trying to will away the headache he had. The last corner he had come around, had housed the last of the drug runners, who had smashed his rifle butt into his face. He had gone down for a minute, before blinking bleary eyes up at the man about to shoot him. Calling up his power by instinct alone, his arm flared as he created a black blade swirling with silver and blue fire. Swinging with all his strength, he cut the guys head off. His temper breaking, as he was prevented from reaching his injured mate. Now he was limping to his partner whose arm was hanging limply. Reaching for his unhurt shoulder he turned him.

 

“Mate.” Came the gruff response. His mate stood still as Steve inspected him, knowing if he moved it would rile him up. The Sentinel took a deep breath as he cataloged his wounds. The bond telling him he had three broken ribs, along with two cracked ones. His face was a mass of bruising along with his torso. Or at least what he could see through the ripped shirt. His mate was in bad shape and it was his fault, he had left him behind with no defense. Something which would not happen again.

 

“Steve I’m fine.” His Guide tried to tell him but he knew better.

 

“Guide don’t lie.” He snarled.

 

Danny shut up, he realized his mate was deep in his instincts. He had not been there to defend his mate and harm had come to him. Something the Seal couldn’t handle right now. He quietly stood while Steve inspected him minutely. Each injury a personal insult to the most powerful Sentinel on the planet.

 

Looking into his mates true blue eyes “You need a doctor. We go NOW!” Grabbing his arm he made to take them to Queens.

 

“Mate no not there. I have another in mind.” Showing him the location Steve reached out to his wolf, Sasha coming to Danny. Leaving the teams to the clean up they disappeared.

 

The others, who had been securing the men who had attacked Danny, stared in shock. They couldn’t understand what had happened and wanted answers.

 

“Okay guys we’ll talk later. Let's get these bastards locked up.” Philips ordered.

 

505050

 

The Spirit pair arrived in a flare of light in the middle of the ER. Scaring and at the same time blinding the people within. Steve didn’t care grabbing the first person who he scented, was a doctor by the arm and dragging him to his mate.

 

“Doctor look at mate. He’s hurt.” He glared at the man who was looking wide eyed at him.

 

“Oh for fucks sate Steve, I’m fine.” Danny growled.

 

“Mate quiet, I determine if you're okay.” The brunette snapped at the blond.

 

Danny fumed even as he worked at calming the hospital staff, patients and god damn it security. They really didn’t need a rent a cop in here.

 

The Doctor felt himself calming and wasn’t sure what was going on. But he knew he didn’t want to piss off the Sentinel anymore then what he already was. Putting his stethoscope on he began to exam the Sentinel’s Guide. The exam took 20 minutes because he was going very slow, making sure his hands were in sight at all times. When done he turned to the tall man who had been glowering at him the entire time.

 

“Sentinel he appears to be in good health overall. But he does have broken ribs, as suspected. Bruising and the knife wounds. I can stitch up the cuts and then let you take him home to rest.”

 

Steve barked out while darkening his look at the listing of damage. “Do it.”

 

“Hey you know I am in the room too.” Danny glowered at his own mate.

 

“Quiet Guide.” Came the clipped order again.

 

Danny glared back at his Sentinel, who was being way over the top in his protective, possessive mode. When they got out of here, he was going to have a strict talking to, with the other man about proper behavior around others and himself. He sat quietly fuming, while the doctor stitched up his shoulder wound and bandaged the other one. Wrapping his ribs tightly he tucked him together then gave a nod.

 

“He’s as good as I can make him. It will take time and he will need a few weeks rest while those ribs heal.”

 

“He will. Thank you Doctor.” Steve looked his partner up and down assuring himself he was properly cared for. 

 

The Doctor left quickly not wanting to be around the upset Sentinel right now.

 

“Steve I told you I’m fine. It’s a scratch. The bruising is minimal. My ribs are fine you don’t have to act this way.”

 

“Enough we are going back to your parents house tonight, tomorrow we say goodby and I take you home to rest.”

 

“We are not going home. And besides we have the dinner party to go to tonight.”

 

“We are not going. We are going straight to bed tonight then leaving tomorrow.”

 

Danny looked at him wide eyed in shock at the news. He had been looking forward to seeing all his friends after a year. Voice rising in trepidation “Steve you can’t mean that. Those guys are my friends, I haven’t seen them in ages. I wanted you to meet them. Have some fun.”

 

“No, we are not going out. I am taking you and putting you to bed.”

 

Now he was getting pissed off. “No, I am not going to bed. We are going to dinner with those guys who we just helped out.”

 

“Those guys who caused you to become injured, because I was away from your side? No, you will not be seeing them again. They put you in danger and I will not stand for it.”

 

The Jersey Detective began to rant at his partner “Steve you can’t mean that. They are good guys. They have always had my back and they had yours today.”

 

Cutting off his insubordinate Guide “ENOUGH You will not be seeing them again. If need be we will go home now. You are not allowed to see those that placed you in danger. End of Discussion!”

 

“STEVE I’M FINE!” Danny shouted at him as if he was trying to reach him from a long distance away.

 

Steve wasn’t listening. Grabbing his partner he reached for Loki, who had been standing alertly by. Sasha coming as Loki moved. With a flash of light they returned to the room they had been staying in at Danny’s parents. ‘You are going to bed now. Tomorrow we leave. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?’

 

Danny looked up at his thoroughly feral mate and capitulated to him. In a quiet, depressed voice which Steve didn’t catch, still incensed at his mate’s injury, his Guide agreed “Yes Mate I understand.”

 

“Good rest while I pack. We leave in the morning.”

 

“Can we go to the precinct first say goodby?” He didn’t bother trying to look him in the eye.

 

Growling at the thought, “No, you will not be returning to a place that put your life in danger.”

 

Danny began begging him plaintively “Steve they are my friends. I want to see them again.”

 

Shaking his head at his still arguing Guide he curtly told him “No, I decide what is best for you.”

 

Finding Steve being totally unreasonable and refusing to listen, he sighed slipping out of his clothes before crawling into bed. Steve watching him all the while to make sure he did exactly what he was told.

 

“Steve I am fine. Really there is no need for this. I just need you to wake up and realize it.”

 

Ignoring what he was saying he reached over placing his hand on his bond mark. Pulling him under he settled him into sleep.

 

505050

 

Steve watched his mate as he rested, taking comfort in the steady breathing and slow regular heartbeat. His own instincts started to calm as he took in the sight. Sighing in pleasure at how safe he felt in this place with his mate. Continuing to watch, he was disturbed as he watched his mate become unsettled. Sasha was laying on the bed with him, her head tucked under his chin, licking it every once in a while. But as he became more unsettled he moved more, whimpering low in his chest. Then he smelled the salt in the air and realized his mate was crying.

 

“Guide? Mate? Danny?” He inserted himself into his mates mind to find out what the problem could be. What he was hit with was severe depression, demoralization and heartsickness. Startled he wondered what the hell was wrong. It was Sasha that lifted her head and showed him what the problem was.

 

Danny as a detective 10 years ago, happy and content with his marriage. Solid knowledge that the force would have his back no matter what. A group of good people who watched out for each other. Then the time when Rachel handed him divorce papers, telling him she was taking his child, the reason he devoted so much time protecting the city with her. How devastated he was because he was unable to follow them for months, as he sold everything he owned to pay for the ticket. How his friends on the force held small fundraisers to help him out, knowing he would leave everything and everyone he loved behind. All the support he had in place, he was leaving to a strange island, surrounded by ocean which he hated.

 

She gave him the images of him landing, with two suitcases and a duffle bag. No one there to meet him and trying to find his way. Ending up taking a bus, after looking up the directions to the precinct he had transferred too. No one greeting him at the door, just cold stares and disdain at the haole, who was invading their territory. How all those hateful emotions were pressing in on an empath, who actually cared a great deal and had to keep what he was a secret.

 

Steve had never really asked what Danny’s life was like before he met him. What Sasha was showing him was down right heartbreaking to him. It took Danny three weeks to find an apartment, that shit hole rats nest Steve hated with a passion. He rented it cause it was the closes he could get to Grace that he could afford. He raised an eyebrow at the she-wolf with a question, which she answered somberly. Danny had stayed at the precinct, on a cot in the basement, while he looked for a place to live. No one ever offered to help, not to find general places on the island or an apartment or even a rental car. Danny had to do it all alone. Something he was not used to, coming from a Police dept. who went out of their way to support their people.

 

Being assigned multiple partners, who complained and did all they could to avoid working with him. Being transferred over and over till he finally was dumped in Meka’s lap, who decided to give him a chance. Finally getting one friend who listened to him and wanted to spend some time with him. How he had little to his life other then work, and the two weekends a month if Rachel felt willing with his daughter. The only one to stand by him was Sasha, as she always would.

 

Never making friends other then Meka, not being able to count on anyone in the force coming to help him if he called. Surrounded by things he hated, yet he endured it all so he could possibly get his two weekends with his beloved daughter. Having his weekends usurped half the time, because of some event Grace just HAD to attend. 

 

Steve swallowed, as a very large lump began to form in his throat, over what he was seeing. His Guide had endured a hell of a lot, before Steve ran into him. The many nights Danny had laid in his pull out bed, with no one but Sasha for company. Wishing he had a friend to talk to, but couldn’t afford the long distance calls more then once a week, he saved for his parents. How his friends in New Jersey while they couldn’t call, did send him postcards wishing him well and hoping he could come back and visit. That he was missed and welcome any time increasing his home sickness.

 

Then he met Steve at his fathers house and realized who he was, only Sasha’s quick timing saving him, from an enslaving bonding for the both of them. How he realized that Steve was his Sentinel, who he didn’t think he would ever find. Getting to know the other man and slowly falling in love with him and all his goofball Super Seal antics. How his heart broke that he couldn’t tell him who he really was till after his 31st birthday. 

 

And most important of all how he finally had a good friend in Hawaii, after months of having nothing really. How his Sentinel actually brought others into his circle and created a family for him. Giving him something in his day to day life besides work and Sasha to keep him company.

 

Now she growled at Steve, as she made her anger known towards his behavior. How Danny had given up so much for others and asked nothing in return. Now his Sentinel has decided, that he could no longer spend time with those who had been his friends for years. How a couple scratches, dictated how a whole department was a danger to his mate. He was a police officer and sworn to protect and defend others. Risk was a part of the job and Steve was over reacting to his mate doing which he was born to do.

 

Telling Danny he would no longer see his friends, and Danny his Guide would obey his Sentinels orders, because he was required to. He would sit back and let go of all the good in his former life, because he had no choice. He would move on and no longer think about all the friends he left behind, because what would be the point? He wouldn’t be allowed to see them, talk to them or have any interaction with them. His life now was focused in Hawaii and his Sentinel. That it was time to give up all which had made him the person Steven had fallen in love with.

 

Sasha finished conveying to Steve, everything his mate had put up with and endured. Then to top it off with his unreasonable orders would be just extra cruel. Danny would never say anything to him because it wouldn't matter. Steve's orders at the end of the day, would be obeyed as he was required to by his own Guide Instincts. They wouldn't allow Danny to upset his Sentinel, if he felt that strongly about something. 

 

Steve wanted to puke. He couldn’t believe his behavior and the harm he was going to unknowingly inflict on his mate, because of his heavy handed ways of trying to keep him safe. Danny would have suffered for the rest of his life, never sharing how obeying his orders would have hurt him so much and so deeply. God he was such an asshole. His mate was a cop, of course he had to take risks, and of course sometimes he would get hurt. It was Steve’s job to minimize risks but he couldn’t shelter him from everything. 

 

He looked to Sasha and nodded his understanding. He would work on his protective instincts, and letting Danny have the freedom he was used to, within reason of both their instincts. Sasha wagged her tail in agreement and understanding. Steve was a Sentinel, so sometimes his instincts would over power him. But he would always remember what could happen, what Danny would suffer through to please him.

 

Standing he moved over to where his partner was sleeping. Eye’s heavy with unshed tears, as he dreamed about what he was no longer allowed to have. Placing a hand on his head he began to pet his mate, waking him slowly.

 

‘Steve?’

 

‘I’m so sorry mate for all the trouble I’ve caused.’ Leaning down he kissed him before moving to gather him in his arms.

 

Confused, Danny looked at him with sleep laden eyes, ’What are you talking about?’

 

Taking him in his arms, sliding onto the bed as he lifted him to his lap. ’Me, being an unreasonable bastard, for telling you that you couldn’t hang out with your friends.” Tucking his chin over his mate’s head, listening to the content purr starting as he petted his back. “For making you feel like you had to give up everything you loved because I told you to. I never want you to feel that way.’ He kissed his head again, before pulling him in tighter, as he thought of the despair and depression he almost unintentionally caused.

 

Holding onto his mates arm, making no attempt to move from the position both found comfort in, ’It’s okay Steve. I understand.’ He tucked his nose into is partners neck, mouthing a bit at his mating mark under his shirt.

 

‘No buddy I don’t think you do. I love everything about you, you're my everything. I should also love the things, which made you the man I love. Denying you what made you, doesn’t help you or me.’

 

Danny didn’t say anything at first, happy to lay in his mates arms. ‘Thank you Steve it means a lot to me, knowing you realize how important those people are.’

 

‘Your welcome, it shouldn’t have taken me this long to understand it.’ Loosening his grip he looked his partner in the eye. “Now how about we get dressed and we go out and meet all your friends. I’m sure they have plenty of tantalizing stories to tell me about your days on the beat.”

 

Danny groaned as he realized that is exactly what was going to happen, as soon as the got to the restaurant. “Fuck any way I can bribe you to ignore all they are going to say?” But he was smiling and it was reaching his eyes. Something Steve was thankful to see again.

 

Cheerfully he told his partner “Nope.”

 

“Damn it. Fine then I only have one other request for you.” This time there was exasperation in his voice.

 

“What’s that?” Steve was nuzzling into his hair.

 

“Could you wake up for me?” He asked with a chuckle.

 

“What? I am awake.”

 

“No, you goof ball you’ve be out cold for the last three hours and I’m getting tired of fending off doctors.”

 

Shocked “I’ve been what?”

 

“You got hit with a rifle butt to the face. Now I need you to open your eyes. Once you do I can finish healing you and we can get going.”

 

Steve slowly came awake as he listened to his mate. Groaning as the light in the room shined directly in his eyes. Blinking he looked up in the blurry face of his partner, who was smiling down at him.

 

“There are those rich green eyes I love and adore. Its about time you woke up. Give me another 15 minutes and I’ll have you right as rain.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Concussion like you wouldn’t believe. Massive Concussion, one the doctor’s said they were surprised you lived through. I told them I wasn’t surprised you had, you have a hard head.” He snickered before turning serious again, “I’ve been working on it for the last couple hours, and it's mostly cleared up, but I wanted you awake for the last bit. To tell me when the headache is gone.”

 

As sense returned he realized some parts of his dream may have been real. Taking a deep sniff he could smell his partners blood, he frowned. “Danno why do I smell your blood?”

 

“I took a couple slashes with a knife.” Pushing Steve down when he made to jump up he continued. “Don’t worry babe, the one against my ribs is already gone completely. It was just a very minor wound. Didn’t even cut into muscle, it was healed within 30 minutes. Other was a stab wound to the back of my right shoulder. Went all of maybe an inch into me. It just finished healing an hour ago and it’s gone as well.”

 

“Ribs? Bruising?” Steve demanded as he looked the Detective over from head to toe.

 

A little baffled at where this was coming still he answered easily, “Umm ribs were fine, other then that graze I told you about. What bruising I had which was minimal is gone now. Hell I’m in better shape then you are right now.” He turned around so Steve could check him out.

 

Assured his mate was fine he settled down so Danny could take care of him, “Whats wrong with me?”

 

“Mostly the concussion, but you have a strained knee that I’ll sort out as soon as I’m done with your head.” Placing his hands on Steve’s head, he began working the last of the headache from his partner.

 

Steve sighed in bliss as the pounding slowed down till it stopped and he was feeling good again. His knee was sore but Danny placed his hand on it, and after a few minutes it was fine as well.

 

“Okay you’re done. Ready to get out of here?” Danny told him brightly but there was an undertone he didn’t like.

 

“And go where?” Steve asked having an idea as to what he would say and feeling bad about it.

 

And this is were Danny looked away from him for a minute before he said. “Back to my parents place. Figured we could use the rest, stay in have a quiet night.” 

 

Steve could hear how badly it hurt Danny to say that. He wanted to go out with his friends and see people he hadn’t seen in a year. But from past experience he knew Steve would prefer to keep him someplace safe, till he felt comfortable letting him out in society again. Steve wouldn’t allow it, it was about time he put away some of his overly protective instincts and let both men live a little. Grabbing his mates head in his own hands, he turned him so he could look into his eyes. “Or we can go out to that Porters place your buddies invited us to and we soak them for all the free booze we can.” He grinned as his partners face lit up.

 

“You mean it?” Danny’s smile lit up his whole face. After giving Steve a deep kiss that had him wishing for a bit more privacy then the ER exam room afforded. He broke loose to pack up their gear he had dumped on the chair.

 

“Indeed I do love. Lets go have some fun and swap stories with your friends. I’m sure they have LOTS to tell me about.” He looked down at the wolf who had stood by his partners side from the beginning. She was staring at him intently, eyes conveying that his dream wasn’t exactly a dream. He nodded letting her know he understood his lesson and would heed it.

 

“Oh god…” But the Detective couldn’t stop his large grin. He was looking forward to tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a learning moment or moments for Steve? And how about Sasha giving him some insight into Danny and himself. I'll let you all try and figure out exactly where she started manipulating Steve's concussed mind. But she had no problem taken advantage of his problem if it would help her Cub out. She after all loves both men and wants to make sure they have a healthy, happy life. 
> 
> Plus she loves watching as they get it on. She is such a peeping wolf. lol


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is revealed to be the little pisser that he is to Steve's vast amusement. Steve and Danny reveal more about themselves in an emergency. Steve shower's attention on his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think the action is starting to ramp up a bit. Should be a bit exciting for everyone. Want to warn everyone there is some potty humor in here on top of the stuff I normally do. So look out for that. And I know absolutely NOTHING about medical stuff so I fudge it with vague wordings.
> 
> So enjoy the chapter.

Porters had been around since the 1920s. It was full of memorabilia from the first day it opened. Pictures of special events like anniversary’s, dignitaries who have eaten there and menu’s over the years. It was also the place to go for all the police departments in the Tri Bureau area. It had been from the very first day it opened. The first night just as it was closing for the day, a gang had come in to try and rob the place. Problem for them was they were hosting a party of about 20 off duty cops at the time. Retirement party for a man who had been on the beat for over 30 years. Well, they all took exception to their fun being interrupted. The robbers, after receiving their justified beat down, was booked into the local PD.

 

From that point forward the family who owned the place, declared cops were always welcome and became a main stopping place. The walls dark from years and heavy wood had hundreds of pictures of cops. Including a fallen wall, those who gave their all. They also had a retirement wall, people who had served for 20+ years. They also had a memory wall with a tiny picture next to the name. Officers who had passed away through natural causes. The owners wanted to be a place where officers would not be forgotten. 

 

The place had small booths and tables in the main room, which were always packed with people each night. In the back it had four separate banquette rooms of various sizes. Tonight in the largest room, a party of about 35 officers and their spouses. The kids had been left at home, due to various stories and language not fit for young ears. A buffet with various finger foods was set up next to the full service bar. The wait staff had already taken orders for signature dishes like steak, chicken and fish for the people.

 

Everyone was happy to see one of their own return, even if it was for a short visit. It was also a celebration of Danny coming out as a Guide, and finding his true mate Sentinel. A mate who was glad they had come for the stories if nothing else.

 

“Then the rookie here challenges Richards to a pissing contest. A true pissing contest, bastards had been drinking heavily and thought it was a brilliant idea.” Jesse who had been on the force for close to 15 years grinned.

 

Steve was grinning highly amused even as Danny was glaring at the lady telling the story. “They stagger somehow to the john and people are placing bets on the outcome. They go to the urinals and whip out their pricks, pumping themselves up for what they are about to do. At the count of go they start letting it loose. Fuckers had a timer to make sure it was all good.”

 

“How did you see all this Jesse?” Steve asked.

 

“You think I would miss a chance to see your partner’s junk?” She dimpled at the tall man. “Have you seen him? He is built and in all the right places. There were 3-4 women in there with the dozen or so men.”

 

Steve thought about being jealous but let it go. This is before he met Danny and so if people saw the good stuff in the past well it was the past. They wouldn’t be seeing his mates good stuff in the future and that is what really counted. He was feeling pretty good, now that he was toning down his need to see his partner safe from all things. He hadn’t realized how much stress he was putting on himself and Danny, by being constantly on alert. Sasha was right, they were both police officers and danger was a part of their lives.  
Danny had his head on the table, as Jesse continued to describe in great detail the contest going on from so many years ago. “So there they were splashing away, long streaming arcs of great satisfaction, if the noises the guys were making was any indication. They even more or less managed to actually get the streams in the bowls.” She leaned back taking a sip of her whiskey. “The guys are all cheering or heckling the pissers. Everyone is placing bets as they go longer and longer.”

 

“Seriously do we need to remember this?” Danny complained into the table.

 

Reaching over she patted him on his well coifed head. “Of course darling. If we didn’t bring it up then who would? You never would tell Steve this, so we see it as our duty to share our best memories of when you were a rookie.”

 

Still talking into the table. “God save me from ever being that drunk again.”

 

“After 2 minutes they are still going strong and people are impressed with their bladders. But we start seeing signs of the end at the four minute mark. Danny is slowing down even as Richards is continuing a steady stream. Just as we think its all over. Here comes our baby blond boy with a second wind, and he pours out more for another solid minute and a half. Richards is dripping now, trying to out last him but it was too late. Danny beat him by a good 23 seconds and took home the title of “Best Little Pisser at the Station.””

 

The entire table broke up into laughter at her comment. All knowing how Danny could be when he got riled up. Steve included, he slapped his fiancee on his back as he listened to his grumbles. The wait staff came to their table, placing plates down in front of the various people. Steve and Danny had both been treated to large porter house steaks, with fries and large beers.

 

Digging in they enjoyed their meals immensely and the company. Danny was happy and content, as he felt all the joy and good companionship floating around him. Plus his mate was more relaxed then he had been in weeks, which made him relaxed. He sat back, wiping his face with a napkin, and looked around at all the happy people who had come to this place. The enjoyment they were having as they got to see him again. They were also having fun getting together and gossiping for the fun of gossip. It had been a long time since he had been able to do something like this to this size. In Hawaii the groups were normally smaller consisting of their own small pack.

 

Looking to his left, he spotted Bill three seats over and on his second beer. He had paid for the first round for Steve and Danny. Telling the rest to piss off and use some of that hard earned tax payer pay to get their own drinks. People had laughed even as they called dibs on second and third rounds for people. 

 

Sending a pleasant feeling at the man who had been his Captain from the start before he became family he was surprised by an odd feeling. Focusing more he could feel it, as Bill started to feel some mild discomfort in his chest. He had a large baked chicken dinner, as his wife was nagging at him to eat healthier, along with a vegetable medley instead of the potatoes he wanted. Danny felt a build up of pain in the man who was ignoring it as best he could. He had felt them before but not to this extent.

 

“Bill you okay?” The detective asked instincts rising on the hunt.

 

“Yeah fine. Just ate something that didn’t agree with me.” The Captain assured him with a voice that didn’t sound normal. 

 

Raising an eyebrow Danny didn’t believe him for a minute. ‘Steve focus on Bill, what does his breathing sound like to you?’

 

Steve sitting up in alarm at his mates request, he immediately focused his attention on the older man. His breathing didn’t sound good. ‘It's not good.’ Listening to other parts of his system, he could hear the labor of his heart as well. ‘I need to focus keep me grounded.’

 

‘Always.’

 

Focusing his hearing even more, he centered it on the Police Captain. The blood in his veins was moving sluggishly, but his heart was working harder then it should. He also heard as his stomach was beginning to rebel.

 

Realization hitting them both as he focused on the Captain, had him shouting out, “SHIT CALL 911.”

 

The people in the room all stopped their conversations at the yelled command. Many whipping out phones automatically to do as ordered. Steve was jumping to Bill even as Danny did the same, both catching the man as he started to slump in his seat.

 

“Bill, BILL, listen you need to breathe. We have you.” Danny encouraged in his ear, even as the other man, began to gasp.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jesse asked worry in full measure.

 

Steve answered with “Heart attack.”

 

“Christ NO!” Came the various responses in the room.

 

“Danny can you do anything?” Steve asked.

 

The Guide, hands on his former Captain’s chest felt for the problem. “I can but it would be temporary, till he got professional help.” He stated already putting words to action.

 

“Do it.” Looking up at the crowd around them, “How long till the ambulance gets here.” He barked.

 

Someone shouted out “10-15 minutes, accident on the road has everything blocked.”

 

“Shit.” The pair said even as they laid the man out on the floor, raising him a bit to help his breathing.

 

“Steve, he doesn’t have 10-15 minutes to wait, then it’s at least another 20-30 with traffic to get to the hospital.”

 

“Really? I don’t know the area.” Steve explained.

 

“I do, he needs a doctor now.” Danny determined. Even as he said it, his arm swirled with power to stabilize the man. The bright colors of gold, ruby and sapphire drawing many of the peoples attention from the sick man.

 

Placing a hand on his mates shoulder Steve said, “We’ll take him. Just show me the way.”

 

Jesse spoke up this time “How in the hell are you going to get him to the hospital? It would take you just as long to get there by car.” She asked confused.

 

“We just can. Get out of the way. Danny I’ll carry him you direct us.” Steve barked out his orders.

 

“Got it babe. Sasha, Loki we need you.” The blond called out.

 

The wolves who had been snooping around, out of all but their companions sight materialized. Loki still with a half chewed bone in his mouth that he stole off someones plate. There were collective gasps through the people as the wolves appeared, the Wolf bonded didn’t care. Keeping a hand on the Captains chest he reached for Sasha, Loki pressed himself to his mind mate.

 

“We’re going to NJG.” Danny announced at the same time as the marks on their arms flared with light and dark colors. A flash of light blinded everyone for a moment. When the people’s eyes cleared they saw the 5-0 cops, their wolves and the Captain all gone.

 

“Holy Fucking SHIT!” Jesse marveled shocked.

 

“You said it.” Another pipped up.

 

“They went to New Jersey General, anyone know anyone there?”

 

“I do, I have a cousin, let me give them a call.” Placing a call on his phone he talked to someone for a few moments. “The fuckers are there now.” He confirmed.

 

“How in the hell?”

 

“I don’t believe it.”

 

“I don’t think they were totally honest about all they could do.”

 

There was much more talk of the same amazement and wonder. No one noticed the waiter who was standing in the corner. A premed student, he put his phone away. He had started recording when the first alarm broke out. He had hoped to show it to his teachers to learn from it. Instead he might just do something else with the footage. Something that would help PAY for med school.

 

505050

 

Danny took them to New Jersey General, which he was familiar with from years long ago. He knew they had a good heart program from what he read in the news, and from what his family told him.

 

“HEY LITTLE HELP HERE!” He shouted even as he followed his partner. They found a gurney to put the barely breathing man on.

 

A doctor came running, face red as he barked at them. “Who the hell are you? Where did you come from?” He demanded, even as he pulled his stethoscope on and started examining the fallen officer.

 

“We’re cops. We were having dinner when we noticed Bill was having a heart attack.”

 

“Heart attack? Okay we’re on it.” Turning to the nurse who had come running along with others who were pushing machines towards him. He began shouting orders for surgery prep, along with drugs needed. Danny let go his physical hold, as the older man was dragged away from him. But kept mental contact as he was wheeled away into emergency surgery. It was much harder to help him since he wasn’t a Guide or a Sentinel, who's own super healing powers he could kick into overdrive.

 

Steve gently grabbed his partner, and guided him to a set of chairs in a waiting room off to the side. He didn’t say anything, he could feel it in his mind as Danny followed the Captain. He was working as best he could to keep the man alive, while the doctors did whatever it was they needed to do. 

 

It didn’t take long maybe a half hour at most before family began trickling in. They were quiet as they saw Danny leaned back in a chair, eyes closed and sweat beading on his forehead. His arm was glowing brightly with multicolored hues. When they tried to say anything, Steve just glared at them to be quiet. 

 

The first people to arrive were his immediate family. It took them a bit of time because they had been spread out. But once the news was passed along, more and more family started showing. Till there were close to 20 people in the one room. The others who wanted to be there, were all gathered in a little side park outside. There was not enough room in the hospital for all the people who wanted to be there. So they waited outside, the hospital brought out warming heaters people could stand near. All told once everyone who could be there was, the park had to have about 70 people waiting within it. Main family inside the building, friends and further relatives outside. A few designated themselves as information reps, and walked back and forth between the two groups, to pass whatever information they received around. Which wasn’t much but at least it kept all the people from marching in and getting in the way.

 

They steered clear of Danny, who had not opened his eyes, the entire time he had been sitting in the room. Steve danced attendance on him, making sure he was not disturbed by questions, or people trying to tap him to get his attention. Steve knew he was doing his best to help steady a man, who was having major bypass surgery right this instant. He wasn’t so much healing him, as just keeping his vitals stable, pushing healing strength into him to get him through surgery. Which wasn’t easy when a person didn’t have natural enhanced healing. It was all together a real bitch to do. People could see it as his arm fluctuated over time, swirling with colors as he pulled power from the spirit realm. At one point it brightened enough to blind everyone for a few minutes. It took much blinking and eye rubbing to stop seeing spots. 

 

Steve could see they wanted to ask a hell of a lot of questions, but he let them know it was not going to happen. Danny was doing hard work trying to help save him. Five hours later he began to move around. The light from his arm died down and he blinked his own eyes tiredly. Steve helped him by holding a bottle of water for him, tipping it, letting him drink. His own arms were to shaky to hold it for the moment. Next he held an energy bar out for him, which he took in small bites. Once he had something in his stomach, he was able to hold the bottle himself, before moving to the sandwich Steve held for him. Everyone in the room watched, wanting to ask questions but not wanting to push. Slowly Danny finished his sandwich but before starting on the second one he looked up at everyone.

 

In a deeply tired voice, “He made it out of surgery. He’s being moved to ICU right now.”

 

Though they had no idea how he knew. The cheering was loud and let those who were passing back and forth, know some information was to finally be had. They came into the room to see everyone with smiles on their faces, so they knew something good had happened. Hearing that he had made it out of surgery and was in ICU was awesome and they quickly went to spread the news.

 

Danny slumped in his chair, slowly eating his second sandwich. He didn’t know all the in’s and out’s of what happened. Just the basics, he almost died, he lived through surgery and when he felt him moving, assumed he was going to ICU. The doctor would have to tell the rest.

 

The surgeon came an hour after he was moved. She wanted to make sure he was settled and comfortable, before telling the family the news. Changing her scrubs, she quickly walked down the hallway to where she was told the family was waiting. She had good news to give everyone. Knocking on the door to the private waiting room she entered, about to tell the news to the waiting family. She was shocked to see smiles and happy looks on everyone.

 

“Hey whats going on here?” She asked surprised.

 

“Aunt Stephanie what are you doing here?” Alan, her brothers oldest son asked.

 

Stephanie Wanzer, formerly Stephanie Kirkland, was a stout, straight back woman of 53 years. She stood 5.4 with shoulder length brown hair she kept in a bun, brown eyes which were framed by stylish professional looking glasses. She wore a doctor’s coat over her sensible scrubs and her highly comfortable white ked sneakers. She didn’t put up with much nonsense from anyone especially her family, or her extended Williams family ever since Bill’s son married a woman of the clan. She loved them dearly, but having 200+ people willing to drop everything, whenever one of them had to come in could be a bit much.

 

“I was the one doing surgery on Bill. It was my shift. What the hell is going on? Why are you all smiling?” She explained, even as she was perplexed at the various faces.

 

“Danny told us Dad made it out of surgery and he’s in ICU.” Alan explained.

 

“Danny? As in Danny Williams?” Stephanie looked around till she could see the blond sitting in the back of the room. A taller brown haired man standing near him, slowly feeding him what looked like a sandwich. “Holy shit when did he show up?” She exclaimed, frowning she strode over with firm steps. It wasn’t right to go and tell people how others were before it was official, it could create false hope which she really didn’t like. She was about 2 feet away from him when the taller man imposed himself between them.

 

“Excuse me but I need to speak to Danny.” She said firmly, a touch of annoyance in her own tired voice.

 

Steve narrowed his eyes at the annoyed woman “It can wait. Why don’t you tell the family what you came here originally for?”

 

Ignoring his advice for the moment she explained curtly but quietly, she didn’t want the other family members to hear. “Listen he has no right to get peoples hopes up. Telling people he is going to be all right when it's not known. It can create false hope.” Looking around the man she scowled as she whispered “Danny you can’t go telling people medical information you don’t understand.”

 

With a tired look, but an annoyed voice Danny snarked at her. “Aunt Stef I didn’t tell them anything, other then he was out of surgery and being moved to ICU. I don’t know anything else about his condition in detail.”

 

Taken aback at his answer she asked a bit louder then she intended, “And how in the hell did you know even that much? I told my staff to say nothing to the family. Because it was my job to do so.” 

 

She was a good woman and a good doctor, but didn’t like it when others muscled in on her turf. She liked giving families medical news whether it was good or bad, so that if they had any questions she could address them right away. Rather then they heard a rumor, it grows out of proportion and she has to spend hours clearing up misunderstandings.

 

“I just knew. Leave it at that.” He glared up at her as he gave his answer.

 

Hands on hips she looked down at him, “I will not. You will tell me this instant who told you about his condition.” If one of her staff leaked the information there would be hell to pay. And the staff member would be scrubbing bed pans from the geriatric ward for a month.

 

The rest of the family watched the two argue. Keeping quiet because they wanted to know as well. They both had been very closed mouth about the matching tattoo’s they wore on their arms. Now they knew they were more special then they were making them out to be. Danny was family but something changed him in Hawaii. Since he met Steve and they were not sure at times if it was good. He had never shown signs he was a Guide, but now he was one and could do things they had never heard of Guides doing before.

 

“How about you tell the family how Bill is, what needs to be done next and anything we can do to help.” Danny tried to change the topic to what was really important.

 

“How about you answer my question? I want to know who told you about my little brother’s condition.” The woman was tenacious which was great for a surgeon. Sucked for a person who couldn’t move on to what was really important.

 

“Ah fuck this shit. Steve she will never tell the family what they need to know if we’re here.” Standing he wobbled a bit, Steve grabbing his arm to steady him.

 

“Where do you think you're going young man?” She nailed him with a steely glare, even as her posture was beginning to morph into full on worried doctor mode. She hadn’t missed how tired he was, but her own worry over her little brother, the family waiting for any news she could give them and a possible leak in her communications had delayed the signs for her, delaying her reactions to check Danny out and see how he was doing.

 

“We’re going to go home and get some rest. We’ll be back at my parents house tomorrow some time. For now deal with the family. I need sleep.” Holding his hand out, Sasha stepped out of thin air to bring her shoulder under him. ‘Steve lets go to the retreat.’

 

‘Anything you want babe.’ Steve told him. He had stood between his partner and the woman but let him fight his own battle. He was pretty proud he didn’t do more then quietly growl at her, knowing her questions and reactions were based from worry. He also didn’t miss it as she started to relax and begin to look at his partner in concern. Still Loki stepped up next to him and he placed his hand on his shoulder, he had a mate to take care of.

 

Stefanie confused at the movements and the animals who had appeared, asked “Where are you staying then if not at your parents place? Where are you going?” She wanted to check Danny out, his color didn’t look good and she wanted to make sure he would be okay.

 

“We are going home. Steve lets go.” Not giving her any more time, he was wasted. Drawing on their marks they disappeared in another flash of light. Everyone gaped at the suddenly empty place where they had been standing.

 

“Christ how did they do that.”

 

“That explains a few things and creates a hell of a lot more questions.”

 

There was more babbling about the disappearing pair.

 

Stef with a deep annoyed sigh turned to the family. She would worry about Danny when she next saw him. He wasn’t going to escape her giving him a very through exam. “Okay I’ll deal with them later. Let me tell you about Bill and what is going to happen over the next few days.”

 

She then went on to explain about his condition and what needed to be done. But in the back of everyones head is just what exactly were Danny and Steve. 

 

505050

 

They appeared in their bedroom quickly, Danny staggering from exhaustion. Steve reached out to him and helped him stand. “I know your tired Danny, but think you feel up to a shower? It might make you feel better.”

 

“I don’t know Steve. I’m not sure I’m up to it. I feel like I’m trying to heal you, A.J and Dustin all over again after that car wreck.”

 

“I’ll help you. All you need to do is sit in the shower and I’ll do the rest of the work.”

 

“God that sounds good. Fine, help me to the shower.” Steve led him into the bathroom, sitting him down on the chair. He walked over to the shower turning it on till it was at a comfortable temperature. Placing the shower stool under the spray, he turned back to his tired mate. Helping him strip his clothes off, taking his own off at the same time. He directed him under the gently flowing water. Danny drooped under the spray, eyes barely open but enjoying the feeling. Steve soaped up a sponge and began washing him gently. More massaging then anything, letting the warmth of the shower sooth his mate. Putting shampoo in his hands, he mixed it around before running his hands in Danny’s hair. Scrubbing the sweat gently away, he was amused when he heard what sounded like purring coming from his man.

 

“Give me another few minutes to rinse you off and dry. Then you can crawl into bed and sleep for as long as you want.”

 

“Sounds perfect.” Was the slow sleepy reply.

 

Steve quickly rinsed him of all soap and shampoo, then turned the shower off. Helping him out he sat him back on the chair, grabbing a warm towel he set to work softly drying him. “All done buddy, ready for bed?”

 

“Mmmmhmmm,” was the articulate response back.

 

With a loving smile Steve led Danny back into the bed room. Turning the bedding down and helping him into bed. Covering him with the sheets, he was amused to see the blond already asleep.

 

“Sasha will he be okay? He’s never healed anyone who wasn’t a Guide or Sentinel for this long.”

 

Sasha looked at him seriously for a moment before walking over to her cub. Sniffing she checked him out, before giving a happy wag of her tail. Looking over her shoulder she grinned, before letting him know he would be fine. He just needed sleep at least 8 hours 12 would be better.

 

“Then 12 it will be.”

 

Expanding his own senses, he scanned to make sure all was well in their secondary home. Then crawling into bed himself he wrapped his arms around his mate and closed his eyes. He was asleep nearly as fast as his partner.

 

505050

 

Lisa stepped down the stair of their townhouse on her way to her morning jog. Harrison was a pain in the ass, and she wasn’t happy with what he was trying to pull. His contempt for Sentinels and Guides were well proven. Also his need to have power over them, to prove how much better he was, then those with extra senses and powers. She grinned as she started her run keeping alert to those around her. She thought he had bitten off more then he could chew with this new pair. If he thought he could boss them around like what he did with her and her husband, he was going to get a painful lesson. McGarrett didn’t seem like a man who would meekly take the reassignment of his life, to a massive asshole well. Especially if he treated his Guide like crap.

 

She did not like the invasion to her own claimed territory and she was the first to admit she had a very short temper. But she had done research on the pair and found he had claimed the entire string of islands of Hawaii as his. It was his home, it was his mates home and where his mates child lived. They would not move here because of some pompous ass. 

 

Expanding her senses out she found no trouble at her house, and her very capable husband was staying inside till she returned. She really needed him to stop fixing her such large well rounded breakfasts. They were so tasty and many times she was eating more then needed. The fruit was fresh. The juice squeezed just right and what that man could do with toast was sinful. Pushing herself, she moved faster wanting to get the jog out of the way, before heading in to work. Just because she was no longer assigned to Harrison didn’t mean she could loaf around. Bills had to be paid and groceries to be bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun and adventure is starting up hope you all are looking forward to it.
> 
> More Williams people are showing up of course. Can't throw a cat or dog without hitting one lol.
> 
> Hope you all loved the feels. I had fun writing it.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is a tool still. The family plots what they are going to do about Danny and Steve. And the boys have some fun at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a longer chapter then some of the other ones I've put out I think. It started out at 5035 words or near there. I ended it at 7600 when done because of how much I edited it.
> 
> Harrison does some more plotting along with the family but its the boys I want to tell you all about in this chapter.
> 
> I would not call what goes on in this chapter Smut. No I don't think that would be the word to use for this particular chapter. I think filth would be a better word. Since I don't want to put it in the main tags I'm going to put a bunch of tags in this chapter alone.
> 
> Your going to be looking at Top Steve, Bottom Steve, Top Danny, Bottom Danny. Dom Danny, Dom Steve, Sub Danny, Sub Steve. Pretty much the boys having a hell of a lot of fun with each other. Bondage with cuffs, deep throating, really rough animal rutting sex. Some edging, Gagging/choking. Mystic bondage, lots of commands from both men. Come eating like normal cause Steve is a total come slut. 
> 
> But there is also a hell of a lot of feels. The boys just love being with each other whether its soft snuggles or heavy hard sex.
> 
> If rough but very loving sex is not for you skip most of the middle of the chapter. I think that was 2000+ words just itself. The end is more happy feelings with the family and things like that.
> 
> But be warned filth is the word for this chapter I'm pretty sure.

Harrison was in his office, waiting impatiently for the paperwork which would permanently assign that new team to him. He had received a phone call stating there had been some problems to begin with. The Governor of Hawaii had had some strong words and refused to sign the transfer papers. The message more along the lines, he was laughing so hard he couldn’t put pen to paper. He still refused, stating McGarrett wouldn’t be moving anywhere and sent the paperwork back. It meant Harrison had to call a few other friends, to override the lack of signature by him. Stupid fuck didn’t he know that what Harrison wanted he got? But the paperwork had been signed, by those who had the authority to transfer the Sentinel to his command. He just needed the paperwork in his hand, so he could present it. He was relishing the power he soon would have.

 

There was a knock on his door.

 

“Yes? Enter you fool.” He called impatiently.

 

“Sir, envelope for you.” Said the nameless mail boy.

 

“It’s about time you asshole, give that to me.” Snatching it out of the guy’s hand he opened it, pulling the papers out. “Yes, perfect they are mine.” Grabbing his hat and coat he headed out the door. The new pair was his, these orders stated as such. He couldn’t wait to show them. He just had to find out where they were.

 

Stepping out of his office, he pulled his phone out dialing a number as he did.

 

It was answered on the third ring. “Peterson where is that new Sentinel and Guide pair? McGarrett and whatever his Guides name is.”

 

“Hello to you to sunshine.” Came the snarky response.

 

Rolling his eyes at the bastard, who he was paying to keep an eye on his new team, he barked back. “Don’t give me your shit just tell me where they are.”

 

“No idea, there was a problem at the dinner last night. Captain Kirkland had a massive heart attack. They took him to the hospital, where according to reports he lived. But then Williams was exhausted and the doctor was being a bitch. So they took off for home.”

 

“THEY WHAT?” Displeased didn’t even describe what he was feeling.

 

In a tone like he was talking to an idiot, “Took off for home.”

 

Snarling into the phone, “How in the hell could they do that? What flight are they on? When did it leave?”

 

“No, you don’t understand they didn’t board a flight. They just took off. Their wolves came out of nowhere. Then there was some large ass light show and they were just gone. No one has seen or heard from them since.”

 

Hanging up on his informant he stalked through the halls of the building. That did not work out with his plans. He needed to show those men they belonged to him now.

 

505050

 

Steve woke slowly next to his mate. Checking, he found him still sleeping heavily and didn’t need him at the moment. Wiggling himself free of his multi-armed partner, he slid out of bed and took in the gorgeous view out their windows. The sun had risen a few hours ago with him sleeping right through the dawn. Showed him how late they had arrived home before going to bed.

 

Now he was hungry and in need of a piss. Pulling on last nights pants, skipping his underwear he took care of business before heading down stairs. There he made himself a protein shake, as he pulled ingredients for soup. Danny shouldn’t need it for his stomach any more, but he found soup to be a real comfort to him. Setting it to simmer, he headed back upstairs. Pulling a book from his bedside table he moved to the couch. Placing his feet up on the table he settled in to read. It was nice not having to rush anywhere. They were on vacation even if it didn’t feel like it. He could hear Danny just fine but turned his smell up just a tad to keep tabs on the soup.

 

Relaxing for the morning he began to read.

 

505050

 

The Williams family was in a tizzy. A major family meeting had been called to discuss Steve and Danny. It included all branches of the family, due to the inner family web of gossip. For those that couldn’t make it in person, teleconference calls had been placed using hastily commandeered children's tablets. The kids were not amused since they had to set up the calls to begin with, and then told to go play away from the adults for a while.

 

Bridget decided to take charge of the meeting. Her lawyer husband Tyler, was sitting sipping some coffee, while researching anything even remotely similar to what his brother in law was. So far the only things he could find were the typical skills and senses of bonded pairs. Enhanced senses, healing, empathy, possessive and protective traits of Sentinels, calming soothing traits of Guides. Bonding marks which were only found on Class A pairings. Catalogs of spirit animal breeds and how common they were. He was finding nothing about the special marks on their forearms, how they were able to disappear and reappear. Using mental powers to actually attack others physically. Being able to heal others physically. Mentally it was actually known some could do so, but they had to be specifically trained for it. As far as he knew Danny never had been.

 

“Okay we are all here to talk about Danny. Him and Steve have been doing some pretty weird shit lately and we are only just learning about some of it.”

 

Matthew spoke up “I’ve been doing some research into the issues they were having last month, and most of the details have been covered up and listed as classified. But what I do know is that Danny came online a little over a month ago. Someone really wanted to get his hands on the both of them for reasons not told. Danny told the Guild to fuck off and die pretty much. And he and Steve have bonded in very different ways then what a typical pair does.”

 

Robert, Stella's husband and a member of her fathers firefighting crew nodded before adding, “He hasn’t been able to call lately to let us know how its been going. I think we know why now.”

 

Alan, Bill’s oldest son spoke up. “We have to remember, they saved Dad’s life with whatever power or skills or whatever you want to call it. They are family and a Williams never turns his back on family.”

 

“We don’t plan on turning our backs to them.” Pipped up his sister in law Megan married to his sister Tracy. “What we want to know is how we can help them.”

 

Many people spoke up at that comment all agreeing with her. Danny had helped them all out at some point through the years. Now it was their turn and they wanted to make sure they had plans in place to help support Danny and his fiancee. Clara Williams had been spreading the news quickly, along with other family members when they heard of it. 

 

“Look they are going to have problems. Multiple people saw them do their little disappearing act at Porters. They also saw it at the hospital. Aunt Stephanie is pissed, because they stole her thunder at telling us Dad was going to be okay and wants revenge for it.” Grant, Bill’s middle son, called out just a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

“I do not want revenge. I just wanted them to help me move a couple things AFTER I make sure Danny is okay. He was wasted when he and his partner disappeared” She said innocently.

 

“Like I said you want revenge. You have been begging people to help you move those god awful heirloom statues, out of the basement of your house for three years now. The damn things weight a bloody ton. How in the hell did you get them down there in the first place?” Grant bitched.

 

“They were there when I moved in, but I don’t want them there now. I have another place for them.”

 

“I hope it's the City Dump,” muttered Debra, her own daughter, who refused to go into the room they were housed in. They always gave her the creeps. Who the hell made statues that looked like angels weeping. There were five of the damn things all facing each other. She swore to god if she ever crossed their path they would reach out and grab her. She didn’t let her own kids into the basement either.

 

“Anyway we need to come up with a plan of attack to stop people from bugging them. Questions will be asked and from what little we’ve been able to find out, others are going to want them.” Bridget stated.

 

“Hey as a heads up I heard a rumor Harrison is up to something.” Jason chimed in.

 

“That asshole? Shit that’s all they need.” Kalen who was an officer in another police precinct groaned. He was married to Stephanie's middle son Bailey. 

 

Jason continued “I know right. I’m trying to find out more information. But Peterson the Prick isn’t being helpful like normal. Stupid fuck is an information officer why does he never give any info?”

 

“Probably cause you refuse to give him a blow job.” Alan said in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Hey?!”

 

“No, it’s good, even if you did give him one, he would tell you the information was classified.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Jason said while rolling his eyes.

 

Bridget spoke up, taking control of the conversation again. “Okay so we need information about Harrison. We need plans put in place to make sure our boys get the support they need. People Steve is a Williams now, let’s show him what that means!”

 

Cheers were sounded in agreement before the family broke into small groups. Each making up plans to put in place for future use. When the time came, they would be there to help their only bonded family members.

 

505050

 

Steve was swimming a couple miles out to sea when he felt his partner waking. Turning around he started the swim back, when a jolt of self pleasure startled him. Dick instantly hard he jumped back to his mate in their room. When he appeared it was to the sight of Danny laying in bed, naked with himself in hand. Long slow strokes all along his cock as he smirked knowingly at his partner.

 

Groaning Steve dropped his shorts before jumping on the bed, batting his fiancee’s hands away and swallowing him whole. Danny crying out in sudden pleasure as he was surrounded by the warm wet heat of his Sentinel. The older man was enjoying the stretching of his jaw as he took him all the way in, humming his own pleasure as he worked at getting his daily treat.

 

‘Danny I want you to fuck my mouth and fuck it good.’

 

With a raised eyebrow at the request he smiled warmly, ’Then let’s try something different. If you’re up for it?’ 

 

‘I’m up for anything if it involves fucking and you.’ Came the amused and lovingly happy response.

 

Pulling out of his mates mouth “Good then lay across the bed, head over the side.”

 

Eager to try, Steve moved quickly into the position asked. Hands laying at his sides he gripped the blankets to maintain his balance.

 

‘Babe I’m going to fuck your throat till you can’t speak right. I’m going to use it for my pleasure alone. You will lay there and take everything I give you and if you squirm, I’m going to tie you up and keep fucking you till you beg me to let you come.’

 

Steve’s breathed hitched at the filthy things coming from his very horny mate. ‘God damn babe you say the hottest things.’ Danny reached for his head with both hands. Aligning his cock, he pushed deeply into his mates eagerly opened mouth. Steve made pleased sounds when he felt his balls gently tapping along his nose. Increasing his sense of smell and taste, he began to drool in anticipation of a really hard throat fucking. The detective watched as he fed himself into his mate, till he was fully seated. Feeling his heavy balls bouncing against his mates face.

 

‘I’m going to enjoy this, I’m going to just pound you for fun if your up for it.’

 

‘I’ll be pissed if you don’t. I’ve been in the mood for a good cock sucking and throat fucking and if you choke me even better. I want all of you in there. I need to feel you using me for your pleasure.’ The Navy Seal told him seriously yet wantonly.

 

Danny shuddered, as he tried to still himself long enough to prepare for the fun they both wanted. ‘Then hold on and tell me when you need air, cause it’s the only way you're going to get to breathe.’

 

‘I’m a Seal I can hold my breath a long time. I’m a Sentinel Seal so I can hold it even longer. FUCK MY MOUTH!’ He shouted at the still man.

 

‘Hey I’m supposed to be the one in charge this time.’ But Danny, ever obedient to his Sentinels extremely filthy wants and desires, started moving. Leaning forward, he gripped his partner’s wrists in his own. One to balance better and two to keep him from trying to pull him off. Both of them wanted to use Steve’s throat for fun. Pulling back he quickly sank back in before doing it again. Stretching his mates throat to the fullest, as his thick cock claimed what was his, moving faster till he was setting a pace he enjoyed.

 

‘Oh god yes that’s it fuck my skull. I love the taste of your thick meat stick.’ Slurping noises could be heard as Steve enjoyed himself.

 

Amused at his mates horny antics, ’If you like it now, you're going to love it even more when I shove it up your ass.’

 

Scowl firmly noted in his voice, ’Not till after you feed me what I want. I haven’t had a shot today.’

 

‘Oh I got quite a few shots for you today. In thanks for helping my family.’ Danny reached forward and licked the tip of his mates heavily leaking cock. 

 

‘Our family and enough, I want sex and lots of it. We are on vacation we should be getting more then what we are.’

 

‘Fair enough,’ Sucking on his mates cock for a few seconds he smiled at the moan from the man under him.

 

Danny continued to thrust into his willing mates mouth. Feeling it as he hummed with extreme pleasure. 

 

The Guide listened as he pushed all the way in, the sounds his Sentinel made as he lightly choked him with his fat cock head. Steve who wasn’t into having any gentleness this time, trying to shove his mouth deeper on the prick. Indicating he wanted to be taken more. His mate picking up on Steve’s need, increased his speed again. Plowing his throat and not letting him breathe till he begged. He held his hands down, as they naturally tried to come up so he could breath. But Danny had the advantage of gravity and Steve’s own desires to feel his throat well used. He could see his mates own shaft, long and hard and dripping continuously, as they played. It left no doubt his Sentinel was enjoying himself immensely.

 

Six minutes in he could feel it as the man under him needed a chance to breath so pulling almost all the way out, he gave him his chance. 30 seconds later he was back to work stroking inside, paying little attention to the gagging and choking sounds his mate was making. He would tell him if he needed to let up. Another six minutes later and he was allowed another breath and this time Danny felt it as the need to come started to approach.

 

‘How would my mate like a treat?’ He teased the older man.

 

‘Give it to me. I want to taste you so bad,’ demanded the happily slurping Seal.

 

‘If I do you have to give me your ass right afterward. Offer it and beg me to fuck you till you come on my cock.’ He said dark and sultry.

 

‘I get a throat and an ass fucking this morning? Is it my birthday or something?’ He asked delighted but slightly puzzled.

 

‘Nope it’s in thanks for helping me out and taking care of me. You deserve both and I know you like it when I take charge every once in a while.’

 

Danny could feel the smirk through his dick as Steve said, ‘Oh yeah I do.’

 

Stroking a few more times in his throat Danny told him one other thing. ‘Also if you want, I’ll let you use a few things on me when I’m done with you. I’m yours to play with as you wish afterward.’

 

Thrilled at the thought of more play time, ’GOD DAMN, It has to be my birthday. I know exactly what I want to do to you.’ He grinned in wicked delight.

 

‘Then when I’m done here do it. I’m yours to use and play with.’ Then the blond began fucking his mate’s throat deeper, not letting up at all as he chased his climax. ‘I’m COMING BABE,’ he panted even as he pushed himself in as deep as he could. Letting his loads shoot down his throat, he had to back up just a bit so Steve could taste everything he wanted.

 

‘Fuck Danny you taste so god damn good.’ Steve groaned as he savored his mates flavor.

 

Panting a bit from the first of many, he knew he would be having this morning. He let Steve clean him of every drop before pulling out. ‘Okay babe on your knee’s, ass over the bed. I need to fill it full of me.’

 

‘Hell Yes!’ Steve scrambled to get into his new position, waiting to be mounted by his man for one of the best orgasms to date. His tongue still savoring the flavor of his mate. Danny positioned his spit slick cock at his mates opening. Deciding not to prepare him himself, he ordered his mate to instead.

 

‘Reach back behind yourself mate. Open yourself for me. Otherwise I’m just going to mount you and fuck your brains out.’

 

Steve growled but obeyed as he focused on loosening himself up. When done he gave a nod and Danny mounted him like a bitch in heat. Dropping his head to his arms he began panting with lust. ‘Oh god damn Danny, just like that, fuck me so good. I need to feel that thick shaft. Pound my ass, pound it hard. Make me come on your cock till I can’t stand straight.’ 

 

Danny pleased to obey began a vigorous fucking. Plowing his mates warm wet channel deeply. Stroking inside he angled himself till he was hitting his man’s sweet spot. The man under him groaned as he enjoyed being used so well. ‘God I love a good ass fucking, you feel great within me. Don’t stop make me come hard on your cock.’

 

‘Take yourself in hand, stroke yourself and when your ready to blow stop.’ Danny demanded.

 

With a shaking hand Steve did as commanded, stroking himself in the way he knew would bring him off quickly. When he felt himself ready to go, he released his shaft with a small whimper, letting the man riding him know. ‘Danny I’m going to come…’ Then he was sobbing as his mate stopped fucking him. ‘What are you doing?’ Steve asked while looking over his shoulder. 

 

‘I don’t want you coming yet. Need to make you wait and enjoy this even more.’ Leaning forward he whispered dark and deeply in his ear. ‘Plus making you wait like this means you get to reestablish your dominance over me, by making me submit to your will later. Unless you don’t want to? Unless my Sentinel prefers to be his Guides personal bitch. Forced to do everything he is commanded to do…’

 

The snarl that came from the man on the bottom was positively feral. His instincts demanding he make his Guide submit to him, now that he had been challenged. Danny gulped as he heard his mate’s snarl, just before Steve pulled himself off his cock and spinning, pinned Danny to the bed.

 

“CUFFS NOW!” He snarled deeply. Danny shaking with lust and instant need, produced the cuffs in question. Something he had picked up at some point and hidden in the other house. Steve snapped one leather cuff to his Guides wrist, then snapped the other cuff to his ankle. Doing the same to the other arm and ankle, till Danny had no choice but to kneel on the bed, hands trapped next to his feet putting him in the perfect position for a through dominate fuck.

 

“I am your SENTINEL, I am your Dominate and you do not forget that mate. I am in charge of your well being and that includes making sure you get one of the best screws of your life.”

 

“FUCK YES, Take me like the Guide I am. Take me like the possession I am to you. God I loved fucking your throat like I owned it. I’m going to love you taking my ass like you own it.” Danny gloated in heavy lust.

 

Speaking deeply in his ear he hissed to his Guide. “That’s cause I do.” Then with no more hesitation, he plowed into his Guides ass. Both crying out at the feeling, as both renewed bonds they had been having to rush or silence because of others. 

 

Danny had felt the need to claim Steve, because he knew his mate needed to know he was wanted. Wanted in all ways, as friends, as partners, as lovers and as Sentinel and Guide. He also knew with all the various people surrounding them, putting their scents on him through hugs, kisses and other contact, that it diminished his own mates scent coming from him. Mixing it up in a manner he could tell Steve had not found pleasant, but put up with cause it was Danny’s family. So he had claimed Steve in a manner he wanted and had enjoyed, for he really did love to suck on his cock and taste his flavor constantly. 

 

But he also created a situation that would force Steve to claim him and reestablish their bond. Reestablish a strong scent that would surround his body for many days or even weeks to come. By challenging his Sentinel so blatantly, he put him into over drive in wanting to dominate and reestablish the bonds that balanced them out. Which allowed Steve to take care of him in all manners he thought needed. It was Danny’s way of showing his mate, he appreciated how much he was cared for, by submitting easily to his Sentinels wishes. 

 

But for both it also established for each other that they belonged to each other. Both knew neither were true possessions, objects to be owned. But they were a bonded couple that wanted to show the other, how much they truly wanted to be connected to each other in all ways, and for all time.

 

Their bond was still new and while the bonding heat was gone. The urges to continue being together physically were still present and needed to be acted upon often. Slow and gentle, Fast and hard. Silent and secret and sometimes just full on animal rut ruthless. Today it would be the animals that came out to play.

 

Steven pounded aggressively into his mates ass. Giving him no quarter, as he thrust his shaft over and over into that tight channel, which caused him to growl in pleasure. He wrapped bonds of love around his Guide, preventing him from coming till he was ready to allow it. Which he wouldn’t, for both of them for some time. He felt they both needed not a release, but simply the connection that came from the needs of both. His Guide had challenged him, challenged him to take him, which meant Steve had not been doing his proper duty to his Guide. Guides who were normally well satisfied in the bedroom did not challenge their Sentinels like they had. 

 

But they had been moving and on the go during what was supposed to be their vacation. Steve had not been able to play with his mate the way both of them wished. It was as he was fucking his mate, rutting into him like the animal Danny accused him of being so often, that he realized Danny had done what he did, deliberately. Once again his sweet and loving mate was looking out for his needs and wants, helping him to be a better Sentinel and a better over all mate to his man.

 

And if they both really enjoyed the rough fuck so what. They were adults, they were in their own private home, no one was here to see them. And frankly, when he was done doing his mate with the cuffs, he was looking forward to wearing them himself.

 

Amusement tinged with annoyance came the voice of his love, ’Maybe later babe, right now your thoughts are interrupting me from a good hard fucking.’

 

‘Sorry love. Thank you for this by the way.’ Steve said sincerely even as he continued his ride.

 

Danny started growling as his mate continued to talk, rather then screwing him into the mattress. He pushed back shoving his mates prick, deeper into him. Straining at the cuffs holding him in place for his mates pleasure. He was so happy he had found them at that store months ago. Then sneaking them into Steve’s house when he had the chance. It was paying off exactly as he hoped it would. He was also looking forward to when he would put them on Steve so he could play. But for now it was time to rut and mate and be one.

 

‘You fuck me and fuck me good.’ Danny snarled. It was the last words either spoke as both focused on the business of tightening their bonds of love. Over and over Steve thrust his long cock into his mate’s wide open hole. Listening to the sounds of his partner as he gasped and groaned, moaned and cried out. Reaching around till he felt his thick cock head, he found it leaking profusely. So he stroked it, playing with the tip, sliding down the sweat slicked phallus over and over again. Reaching further back and fondling his balls, squeezing them gently, before returning to his shaft. He relished in the sounds the blond underneath him was making, as he felt the need to come growing stronger and stronger. His whimpers strengthening as he was prevented from doing what his body wanted more then anything, but the bonds his Sentinel had wrapped around him were absolute. He knew he was going to have to beg in order to be allowed his release. 

 

‘No begging, you will be allowed to go when I feel like it. Just enjoy the ride mate.’ Steve dictated to the man beneath him.

 

Steve increased his thrusts enjoying the sounds of his mate was making. Feeling the emotions coming over their bonds as both enjoyed the ride. Danny wasn’t as put out as his noises were making him sound. He was enjoying being ridden, as much as Steve was doing the riding. 

 

It was another feeling that was creeping up, that determined it was time for Steve to let them get to the end. Loosening his hold on both of them, he reached down and pulled his mate’s back toward him. Gripping him tightly, he sunk his teeth into his mating mark, even as he gave him his orders. ‘Come for me Guide, come for me and show me how much you love it when your Sentinel takes you.’

 

Danny screamed till his throat was raw, as he felt the bonds holding his cock prisoner was freed. The teeth digging into his neck, sending shock waves of pleasure through him, as he did as he was bid. The Jersey man tightened down on his the shaft within him, till its owner was seeing his own stars as he let himself go. Jetting deeply into his mate, he deposited his full load into his willing and wide open hole. Straining himself to make sure every dropped found its home in his perfect ass.

 

Both men panting after some of the most intense sex they had had yet. Trembling with both exhaustion and supreme satisfaction, it took a few minutes for them to separate. Pulling out gingerly, Steve looked down in pleasure at the gaping hole filled with his own spunk. Leaning down he began lapping at the juice, as his mate helpfully pushed it out for him.

 

Humming in pleasure at a final treat, ’God I love your taste no matter what hole I find it in.’

 

Rolling his eyes even as he smiled he asked ‘I’m sure, when your done think you can let me loose?’

 

‘Maybe,’ Steve chuckled as he continued to eat his mate out, listening as the smaller man thrummed with post orgasmic pleasure. Few minutes later, finished with his treat he turned his Guide loose.

 

Laying splayed out on the bed, thoroughly content, “God damn that was great. We really need to do more of that.”

 

“I know, I love having you whenever possible.” Steve rolled Danny over so he could kiss him. Kissing his face one more time he climbed off his well pleasured partner. “But I think we need to take a shower. Then I need to feed you.”

 

Danny was about to protest when his stomach beat him to it. “Shit my own body is betraying me.” He glared down at the offending anatomy.

 

Steve let out a laugh even as he entered the bathroom, starting the shower up. Danny following quickly behind him as they both entered the shower.

 

Both ignored the wolves grinning like fools on the other side of the room.

 

After having their fun for yet another extremely quick time, they cleaned up and heading down stairs. One to feed Danny and two go over what they wanted to do for the day.

 

Steve pulled out a bowl and scooped up some soup, placing it before Danny. Following it with a chicken sandwich, apple and tall glass of milk. Learning his lesson about over protective Sentinels, when it came to certain Guides eating habits or lack thereof, Danny didn’t argue and began on his sandwich. 

 

“How long was I out?” He asked after swallowing a bite.

 

“About 10 hours, did you a hell of a lot of good too.” Steve had been constantly monitoring him, and only had to pull him under a couple times. 

 

Glancing at the clock he could see it was nearly noon, but didn’t mind he had slept so much. He knew he needed it. He had never worked so hard at maintaining someone else, and realized just how much harder it was to help someone, who didn’t have enhanced healing. He wouldn’t hesitate to do it again, but now he knew just how much it was going to pull out of him. He never would have been able to, if he didn’t have his link.

 

“We need to get going. I told the clan we would be back today and it's nearly 6 their time.”

 

Sitting down at the table across from him. Steve set to work on his own lunch. ‘Danny if we can’t go back till tomorrow that’s fine with me. You come first and if you need more rest then that is what you will get.’

 

Speaking honestly and hearth felt, “I don’t need more rest I’m actually feeling fine. But I would like an update on how Bill is doing.”

 

“Oh speaking of which who was that bitch that was nagging at us?” Steve growled in remembered annoyance.

 

“His sister, older sister who I’m sure is plotting revenge on us at this point.” He sipped at his soup.

 

Steve scowled no one would try and hurt his mate. 

 

“It's not like that. When she gets pissed at people, she takes her revenge by getting them to help her move shit in her house. She has a ton of really old heavy furniture and other crap. If I know her, she probably wants us to move those old statues of her’s down in the basement. Whatever you do say no to her. I have it on good authority, that if you move them it will be on pain of death.”

 

Chucking at his wording “Pain of death huh? And who was this authority that told you.”

 

“I don’t remember his name. Just some old Doctor I met a long time ago. He moved into the house for a time, brought them with him for some reason. Said to never move them. It’s even in the condition of sale of the house to never move them.”

 

“Does she know you know this?”

 

“Nope.” He grinned.

 

“Okay got it no moving some old doctors pretty statues.”

 

“I wouldn’t say they are pretty.” Danny drawled out.

 

“Whatever, finish your food and lets get going if you want to go.”

 

Danny finished his lunch, feeling much better with something in his belly. Moving back upstairs both finished getting dressed. “Ready to get going Danny?”

 

“Yeah this should be fun.”

 

Reaching out their wolves came to them. With a flick of their minds they disappeared.

 

505050

 

“What do you mean you haven’t seen them? Where the fuck could they be?”

 

“Look I told you, they said they were going home. So I called a buddy at HPD who went by their place and it was empty. He knows they have another house somewhere, but its unlisted and only a few know the actual location. He couldn’t get into any records that might tell him where it is.”

 

“Shit this is not good. If they are in Hawaii then it’s going to be 10 times harder for me to get them here to their new assignment. I don’t need the hassle.”

 

“I’ll let you know if I learn anything new. For now I say hold on tight, I’m sure they are coming back. They’ll want to check in on Bill if nothing else.”

 

“Fine call me the instant you hear about them.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Then the phone went dead in his ear.

 

Harrison leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers. The Guide Williams looked like he might be somewhat useful. Unlike the current Guide who was working for him. If he did have the ability to heal people, he could exploit that wonderfully. Ordering him to heal people, he decided would be of benefit to him. And if he refused well he would just order his Sentinel to do it and he would have to obey. The Sentinel was under his total authority and was required to obey all orders he was given. He just had to get the blasted papers to him, letting him know of his new assignment.

 

Leaning forward again he decided to make a few more calls. See if he could find out any more information about where the pair could have disappeared to.

 

505050

 

Danny and Steve ended up reappearing in the guest bedroom they had been using. The taller man turned his hearing up, to find out who all was in the house, and detected at least a dozen people. All placed at strategic points that gave them a view out a window, to check when they might walk up.

 

‘Looks like they are laying in wait for us.’ Steve looked at the shorter man amused.

 

‘Oh really?’ Danny was already beginning to plot.

 

‘Yeah 12 people all looking out windows and doors to make sure there is no chance of them missing us.’

 

‘Any watching the stairs?’ He asked slyly.

 

Steve shoot his head, ’Not that I can tell.’

 

‘Want to be evil?’ Danny had a devilish grin on his face.

 

‘Sure,’ said the matching face.

 

‘Follow me, quietly.’ Danny whispered in his mind.

 

Going slowly, the two 6 year olds tip toed out the bedroom and down the hallway. Danny silently showing Steve all the creaky boards and how to avoid them. Checking out the stairwell, they made their way down the steps, till they saw their first person. She was looking out the window intently and Danny gently nudged her mind away from the stairway, long enough for them to creep by. Ducking down they made their way to the kitchen, which was for a wonder empty. Steve grabbed an orange and began peeling it then gave it to Danny when done. With a roll of his eyes he took it, before launching a huge grin on his face.

 

‘Watch this, if this doesn’t annoy the shit out of them, well we’ll have to try harder.’

 

Stepping out of the kitchen, mouth full of fruit he stepped up to the lady, his sister Bridget, and in a full voice asked. “What you looking at out there?”

 

“Waiting for Danny and Steve to show up.” She said absently as she turned to address her questioner. Then her eyes took in the sight of her brother and she did a double take. “DANNY!” She screamed as she threw her arms around him. Course everyone else in the house came running at her voice, adding to the babble of everyone trying to tell the pair everything at once, while asking questions at the same time.

 

Steve finally tried to control the chaos by holding up his hands “Whoah wait a minute. We can’t understand what anyone is saying.”

 

Extracting herself from her brother, she immediately jumped into his arms instead, giving him a big kiss on the side of his cheek. Danny grinned while watching as his partner stood there stunned. Wrapping his arms around her, otherwise she would have fallen on her ass he stared down at her, cocking his head in confusion.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“That was for being the most awesome brother in law on the face of the planet.” Turning she addressed Danny “You picked a good one when you snatched this one up. Make sure you never let him go.”

 

“Never, now how about you letting him go and telling us what the story is? We had to get some rest and just got back in town.”

 

“Yeah you need to explain your little disappearing act. Everyone wants to know how you did it.”

 

“Why don’t you tell us how Bill is doing? Last thing we knew, was exactly what I told people.”

 

“Okay lets go to the living room this might take a while.” Dragging both men by their arms she sat them on the couch. She taking a chair across from them, while his parents shared another smaller couch. The rest of the family perching wherever they could.

 

Starting the conversation she sat forward, moving her hands in a very familiar way to Steve. “First off Bill is going to be fine in time. His wife is with him and nicely informing him, that he should have gone to the doctor months ago like she had told him.” The entire family knew what she was like, when she was on a quest to inform someone when they were wrong. “He needed multiple bypass surgeries and will be in hospital probably for a few weeks as they found some other things wrong. Not major but they want to monitor him till he is out of danger and can go home.”

 

“That’s good.” Danny stated he liked his old Captain very much and didn’t want to see him die just yet.

 

Bridget looked seriously at the both of them. “Guys I have no idea what you did, but whatever it was it saved his life. Doc who looked at him along with Aunt Stef, both said that if he had gotten there even 30 minutes later, he would not have made it. As it was in surgery, it was touch and go for a while. At one point he flatlined but they were able to bring him back.” 

 

Danny carefully didn’t look at Steve but the both knew the reason why he had lived. 

 

Looking between the two, she narrowed her eyes, they knew something she was sure of it. “Danny you were in there doing something for a long time, basically the entire surgery.” She pointed to his marked arm. “That was lit up like a christmas tree, so feel like telling us what the story is behind them?”

 

With a grimace Danny looked around the room. It really was best to keep most of it a secret. But he could tell the basic story, just like they had told Chin, Kono and the other pair. “Back before we bonded properly, Steve was having some issues with stability. I was in hospital for injuries and he really needed to bond to settle himself. Well, to make a long story short I and a few others figured out another way to bond, and these were the results.” He held up his arm. “They let us monitor each other and do a few other things that make life more interesting. One of which, as you have seen is moving from place to place, if we have our wolves with us.”

 

“That is crazy, I’ve never heard of a pair ever having that kind of trick.” Adam, his Uncle Antonio’s son blurted out.

 

“What about Bill? You were pretty quiet and Steve wouldn’t let us get near you.” Chimed in Adam’s sister Annabella.

 

With a sigh he explained “It’s cause I was helping with him. I couldn’t be disturbed at the time or we might have lost him. I have a healing ability that I can use to help people.”

 

“WHAT?!?” The entire troop exclaimed.

 

“I’ve only used it on Sentinels and Guides so far. It involves me feeding energy into their own naturally enhanced healing abilities. I can kick their healing into overdrive, so they have a better chance at recovery. But Bill is a normal person and doesn’t have any enhanced healing for me to work with. So I was having to pour more power into him and doing a lot of the healing myself, rather then letting his own abilities do it.” He leaned forward and brought up his arm focusing his power and making it glow. “The strength to help him came mostly from me and my energy, that is why I was exhausted afterward.”

 

“What about when he flatlined? Aunt Stephanie honestly didn’t think he could come back from it. She was surprised when he did.”

 

With a quick look and another deep breath Danny answered. “That was me. I gave him a pretty big jolt of power and got him going again. But afterwards I was mostly done. It was the turning point and the doctors could handle the rest. I stayed with him till I could feel him moving out of the OR.”

 

The entire family looked at the man who had saved the other mans life. He had changed so much since his move to Hawaii. He could do so much more, he had a new partner, new home, new life. They weren’t sure where they belonged in it now. Good thing they were very well practiced at not giving a shit and inserting themselves in their loved ones lives. They would simply make a place for themselves and be done with it.

 

“Okay then anything else you want to tell us? Or need to tell us?” Bridget asked.

 

‘Anything else you want to tell them Danny?’

 

‘Not really the less others know about us the safer it is in the long run.’

 

“No nothing really significant, but we do like the looks of them.” Pointing his thumb at his mate, “Especially this one, he was bugging for some more ink. Getting these instead made him insanely happy.”

 

“Of course, it looks damn good.” And because Danny had shown his colors, he focused his own power so they could see the blacks, silvers and blues.

 

“They are both pretty.” Andrea, Uncle Antonio’s wife admired.

 

“Getting back on topic of other things. Danny just be warned, Aunt Stef wants you to help her move those statues.”

 

Growling “Damn it no, they are to heavy.”

 

“We told her that but she is going to try. Also that asshole Harrison is up to something.”

 

Danny looked at his little sister Bri as he asked “Any idea as to what?”

 

“Not right now. Peterson the Prick is being his usual dickish self.”

 

“Great, Steve and I aren’t going to be here long. We can avoid him.”

 

His Father piped up “What are you plans for tomorrow?”

 

“Probably go visit Bill, see how he is doing. Then wander around and look at the various sights.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Why don’t you take off for some fun? We can all talk later.” His sister suggested.

 

“Okay sis and thanks.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, at some point I’m going to collect.” She dimpled in the way all little sister’s due when they have something juicy to blackmail their older brothers with.

 

“I didn’t think anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what inspired me to write this chapter and add all that lovely filth in? Not a god damn clue. I truly don't know why. I just had a note to add some scenes in later when I first wrote it and this is what came out.
> 
> So if you don't like it I'm sorry I tried to give fair warning. I really don't know why I wrote it. Possibly because the boys are at home, in semi privacy cause you know those peeping wolves. But they are just enjoying being together after a very stressful situation.
> 
> Also the adventure's should really start ramping up cause chapter 16 is only 1 away now. I should be able to post that in a day or two. I have some things I'm doing this weekend and won't be able to get much done.
> 
> Oh and Harrison is just a jerk. What made him that way? I don't know I didn't think much on his back story. Just felt like making him an asshole who only get's worse over time. It should be fun.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please send me the reviews I love them all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve take a walk along the ocean boardwalk. Steve, Danny and Bill conspire against Stef. Harrison is both pleased and annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chapter focusing more on feels then anything else. Steve learning a bit more about his friend. Plus the boys help Bill get into some mischief.
> 
> It's very short but the next chapter should be a hell of a lot of fun.
> 
> Little bit of angst in this one.

For most of the evening the two men wandered along the city streets. Danny pointing out a few sights, but it was more about being together then having a plan to be somewhere. Eventually they ended up walking on a boardwalk next to the ocean. It was here that Danny became very quiet, rather then the talkative man he had been on their walk. Stopping, at what to Steve was a random spot on the walk the younger man looked out to sea, leaning on the rickety wooden railing.

 

The late evening sun had set but the dusk glow was still in effect. The ocean waves lapped at the sea shore, crashing against larger rocks. The sounds of birds calling to each other as they prepared for the night floated around them. Some other people walked along the ocean’s edge, bare feet making foot prints which were soon washed away. A dog romped in the waves, chasing after a ball thrown for him. All this could be seen from where then two men stood.

 

“It was here I lost my love of the sea.” Came the quiet, sober comment.

 

Totally stunned at the abrupt change in his mates mood, the Sentinel stood silent next to him. When it seemed the other man wasn’t going to continue, he decided to prompt him a bit. “I didn’t realize you ever liked the ocean.”

 

Still staring out at the crashing waves “I used to love the ocean, I would come down here maybe 5-6 times a week when I was a kid. Sometimes with family other times just me and Sasha, sometimes just myself though that was very rare.” Danny revealed softly.

 

Not sure where this was heading, knowing this was important, Steve took the same stance as his man. Looking out to sea, leaning on the railing but he stood only an inch away, showing he still was there for him.

 

His eyes lost focus as he remembered his past “I think I was 11 maybe 12 when I came down here with my best friend Billy Thompson at the time. We decided we wanted to go swimming that day and had brought our gear out. Snorkels and goggles that kind of stuff. We didn’t realize there was a massive rip tide warning in effect at the time.” He took a deep breath as he continued to remember that long ago time.

 

“I started swimming out, having fun and it was fine up to about 30 feet out. After that the tides really started hitting. I got caught in a rip tide and Billy tried to save me. Actually he did in a way, he managed to pull me out enough that I could get a handle and swim back to shore.” His hands which he had been gripping together loosely, tightened till his fingers turned white.

 

“But what I didn’t see at the time, was the log which came floating out of nowhere. It hit Billy in the back just enough to stun him. I was swimming as hard as I could, when I reached shore I turned to make sure he was there behind me. He wasn’t, I couldn’t find him anywhere so I started shouting. Sasha came for me at that point, she had been scouting to make sure no Guild people were around to find me. I told her what had happened and we looked for Billy. She showed me how to focus my thoughts on finding aura’s, and I tried oh how I tried but I couldn’t pick his up. I didn’t realize it right away as to why I couldn’t. But we didn’t give up, Sasha started tracking him, picking up hints of his scent as it blew on the breeze.” Here he lowered his head as he prepared to finish his story.

 

“Three miles down we found him. His body was wedged up in a pile of rocks. Face battered and blue there was nothing I could do. I couldn’t even reach him from where he was stuck. I started screaming for help and people in the area came running. They managed to pull him free and start CPR, but by then it was way to late. He was dead and there was nothing that could be done. His body was taken away to be prepared by his family. While my own tried their best to comfort me.” Speaking so quietly now that Steve was hard pressed to hear him without dialing his hearing up.

 

Steve blinked as Danny unfolded his story. He had always assumed his hatred of the water, was because he was just being stubborn and hating all Hawaii had to offer. But this? This was something totally off his radar that he had no clue about. “Danny…”

 

“It was there I first felt the need to fix something. I didn’t understand it at the time and Sasha was not forthcoming with encouraging me to try. I was still growing, still needing to hide what I truly was, from those that would only want to use me. If I had tried to save Billy by bringing him back to life. I would have revealed what I was to others. Then I would have belonged to the Guild and my life would have been over.”

 

Staring at his mate, Steve gulped as his words reached him. A thought came to him at his words making him wonder about something. “So you're saying you could have brought him back to life?”

 

Shaking his head he negated that idea. “No back then I definitely couldn’t, but I would have revealed myself to those that would want to keep me for their own devices. Not that I knew it at the time. I was 11 years old and bawling my eyes out, at the death of my best friend in the place I had loved the most. Sasha always kept the info firmly away from my mind, otherwise I may have driven myself mad with guilt. As I got older, became a cop she slowly released her control on the idea, only so that she could train me more as a healer.” Looking over at his mate he gave him a sad smile. 

 

“I don’t think I could have brought back anyone anyway with my powers the way they were. The strength they were at, at that time. I don’t know if I can now. But with our bond with the wolves and spirit plain, maybe in time I might have that power. I just don’t know right now. We have so much growing we still need to do.”

 

Steve reached out with his left arm and drew his mate to his side. Holding him at first with one arm before he felt that he needed more. So he wrapped his still grieving mate in a tight hug, tucking his head under his chin and rubbing his back in soothing up and down motions. He felt it as Danny let go feelings pent up for close to 20 years, release. Tears of sorrow and pain as the little boy cried for a friend lost for all time. 

 

As Steve continued to hold him, he realized something he would need to think about. This scenario would replay over and over in their lives. As friends and loved ones moved on and they did not. They would live as the spirit animals would, forever in the world. He would need to be there for his sensitive mate as old age, disease and accident claimed the people they cared for. He would have to make his Warrior’s heart even stronger, so that he could comfort his heart broken Guide in the future. Danny would recover, his nature wouldn’t allow him to dwell on things for all time. But it might take him centuries to get over certain events if he felt strongly enough about the people. It was then he would need his Sentinel most of all.

 

“Okay babe I think we need to go home and get some rest. You need it and I want to lay next to you and hold you for a while. Think your up for that?” He kissed the top of his mates head who simply nodded his agreement. Reaching out his hand a solemn Loki came to his side. An equally quiet Sasha leaning on her own cubs leg. With a nod to their friends, Steve took them home.

 

505050

 

Steve and Danny entered the hospital early in the morning, bypassing the nurses station altogether. After spending so much time touching the older mans mind, Danny was familiar with the texture of it. Heading towards the elevator the pair entered pressing the 5th floor. The ride took very little time and soon they were walking towards the room the Captain was staying in. Both men could tell others were around, but with a little misdirection on Danny’s part, were able to sneak in. The sight they beheld was a man connected to various monitors, tubes and cables. He was pale in the bed, looking older then Danny had ever seen him.

 

‘Maybe we should come back later.’ Danny suggested to Steve.

 

‘Yeah we can. Lets get out of here.’

 

Turning they were going to leave if it wasn’t for a very annoyed voice. “If you leave me here without a visit of at least 15 minutes, I will order the force to tail you and give you non stop parking and driving tickets.” 

 

Turning back around they beheld the sight of tired yet alert eyes glaring at them.

 

“Captain your tired you need rest.” Danny tried to reason with a man that never liked to be reasoned with.

 

“I need a sit rep is what I need. Stefanie is driving me batshit crazy with all her “I need rest” nonsense. I haven’t had a decent conversation with anyone. Never have an older sister Danny they are just a pain in the ass.”

 

Grinning Danny pulled up a chair as he said. “I’ll try sir, how are you feeling?”

 

“Bored spit-less honestly. I’m tired yes, but I need something to do that is more then watching tv and staring out the window.”

 

“We can see what we can do. Do you have a phone? We could get that for you.”

 

“Sister dear won’t let me have it. She has it hidden somewhere around here. Says I need to rest not read status reports.” He looked disgusted.

 

Looking at his partner with amused eyes, he reached in and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Calling his captains number, Steve looked around, turning his hearing up to an 6. Focusing on the sound of a phone vibrating a few rooms down, he left to retrieve the device. Returning he handed it to the Captain who took it was a greedy gleeful look.

 

“Thanks so much.” He brought up his email and began scanning eagerly, all that he had been missing. “Guys I want to thank you for saving my life last night. I’m not sure how you did it but I’m told I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” Looking up as he spoke his eyes were clear and sincere.

 

Danny tried to pass off what they had done, “Bill it’s what we do. We help people.”

 

“Don’t give me that crap.” The elder man snapped, “You pulled shit that I’m sure you’ve been keeping on the low down. But people now know you can travel however way you do it. You're going to have more trouble down the road.” He spoke with worry in his tone. He liked both men but wasn’t optimistic about their futures as more became aware of what they could do.

 

“Probably but we can handle it.” Steve spoke up. “The only thing that matters to me is keeping me and mine safe. If we had to disappear tomorrow never to be seen again, if it was the way to protect us we would.”

 

Danny not liking the idea nevertheless agreed. “Yeah it would suck ass but we are unique in certain ways now compared to other pairings.”

 

“Course I would probably kill the people causing us problems first. Why screw up our lives for someone else's whims.” Steve shrugged.

 

‘Bloodthirsty much?’

 

‘You would be hurt if we had to disappear and leave Grace behind. Would rather kill the bastards that are trying to get us then see you hurt over it.’

 

‘We’ll have to disappear at some point in our lives.’

 

‘Probably more then once but that is for the future. Lets get back to the present.’

 

Bill looked at the pair especially the Sentinel and knew he spoke truth. The few pairings that he did know about were good people and were the same. Sentinels being highly protective, possessive and territorial about their belongings, their Guides being their biggest belongings. “Just know that I’ll help you whenever you need it. You saved my life I owe you.”

 

Steve tilted his head before smirking. “You sure about that?”

 

Looking at him suspiciously “What?”

 

Danny spoke up “We are going to go visit the guys down at the precinct again, fill out reports and shit from the exchange thing if they need it and give them an update on your condition. Want us to say anything to them for you?” He asked

 

Bill looked at the man suddenly urging his former detective to move “Umm whats going on?”

 

“In about 3 minutes your sister is coming in here to check on you.” Steve grinned knowingly.

 

Danny stood at the news. “So I suggest, if we don’t want her doing even worst we should bug out. You need to hide your phone too.”

 

“Right tell the boys I expect them to work hard and not slack off while I’m not there to babysit them.”

 

“We will. Shit Danny we have to go. I think she suspects something.” Reaching out to their suddenly appearing wolves, they high tailed it out of there. Bill quickly hiding his phone from his eagle eyed sister. 

 

The sounds of leather shod feet stepped smartly into his private room, “Bill what the hell is going on? I thought I heard voices in there and I have a strict no visitors policy in place with you, for the next 2 days. You need rest.” She glared at him.

 

“Nothing that I know of. I was watching some trash on the TV a few minutes ago and hit the wrong volume button. Maybe that was it.” He did his best at innocence, it worked about as well as Steve’s did.

 

“You bastard those two were here weren’t they?” Her brother said nothing. “God Damn it! I swear I will get them to move those damn statues if it’s the last thing I do.” Glaring out the window, she then turned back to her troublemaking brother. “You are going to rest. If I find out they were here again. I’ll tell your wife you think her Bagna caôda needs more garlic.”

 

“You wouldn’t?” He sat up in alarm.

 

“Like hell I wouldn’t, now you rest and I don’t want any more problems you got me LITTLE brother?” She glared down at the man.

 

“Yes Sister Dear.” He snarked back, when she left he stuck his tongue out at her like they were 6 year olds again. But he knew she did it out of love. She had been frightened out of her mind when she found out her brother was on the table. She had even charged into the OR he was being taken in and taken over the surgery. Stating only the best would be working on her brother,which she honestly was in the hospital. When the other doctor protested saying she was too close to the patient, she hadn’t hesitated to toss him over her shoulder and out of the room. Those self defense lessons coming in handing for once. So he would cut her some slack over her feelings. Instead he picked up his phone and began going over the reports he had missed.

 

505050

 

Appearing in a little used alleyway near the precinct, both men scanned the area then walked out onto the sidewalk.

 

Danny breathing a sigh of relief “That was close. Glad you heard her. Wouldn’t want to argue with her about moving those damn things.”

 

“Are they really that bad?”

 

“Hell Yes, you haven’t seen them I have, they are butt ugly and scary looking. No way do I want to even get near them.” Walking a block or so they made it to the precinct. Climbing the stairs they entered the building like any other normal person. The normal reception staff not realizing just exactly who was entering the place. Up the stairs they went flowing through traffic, with an ease of long practice on Danny’s part. Steve followed in his wake, knowing better then to try and force his way through an established pattern, older then time. Reaching the bull pen they looked around for a few moments waiting to see if anyone noticed them.

 

One did immediately the rest took a few more minutes.

 

505050

 

“What?”

 

“Harrison your new S&G team are here at the precinct if you want to come collect them before they cause trouble.”

 

“How in the hell did they get there? I’ve had people watching the parents house.”

 

“No idea but they are here.”

 

“Fine keep them there. I’m tired of missing them because they are running all over hell and gone. I have other things to do and need them working here asap.” Harrison grumbled as he gathered his paperwork and jacket. Hanging up he made another call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Charles you useless bastard, you and your wife get to the NPD main precinct now! My new team is there and I need your somewhat, almost useful wife to sign the transfer papers.”

 

“She is out right now. How about in an hour or two?” Charles said straight faced tone in his voice even as he was rolling his eyes. His wife looking at him with a broad smile.

 

“No, you stupid fuck, get your asses over there now. The sooner you do the sooner I can get rid of you and get a useful team.” Hanging up he made his way out of his office and to the parking garage.

 

Charles looked at the phone before looking at his wife. “God really? He is such an ass.”

 

“Yes, he is. I feel sorry for his next team.”

 

“Wonder how they are going to take their transfer?”

 

“Probably not well I’m sure.”

 

“Lets get going and get this over with.” Grabbing their gear they headed out. It would take them about 30 minutes to get to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well told you all it was short. Hope you liked it cause next chapter coming up is another one of my favorites. As even more shit is about to hit the fan. 
> 
> Can't wait for it.
> 
> Send me a review or two. Let me know what you think. I do use them. I take the comments and sometimes I rewrite my chapters to make people seem less or more bitchy. More feelly or not. It does help me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny meet Harrison. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well okay so here is a chapter I think is one of those defining world chapters. Well at least I hope so. It started out at around 5000 words and I felt that it didn't do justice to just how important I thought this chapter was. So I worked on it for two days to make it better. At the time when I posted it it was at 7500 words roughly.
> 
> But here I go into a bit more detail of what I have planned for the boys and their future. What they are destined to become as the ages pass.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Please also excuse any mistakes you might find. I'll over over it again later but I was eager to get this chapter out and I'm literally in the middle of a car show with the corvette. So I'm traveling with my laptop using my cell phone as a hot spot so I could get this chapter out to you all today.

Steve leaned up against a stone pillar as he watched his mate get surrounded by the entire room asking questions at the top of their voices. Course Danny was within arm’s reach if he needed to help him. He wasn’t completely insane to leave him alone with this many bodies all wanting to talk to him. It had taken about 3 minutes for people spot them and then the rush began. Everyone had heard the story of Captain Kirkland having a heart attack and how Danny and Steve had saved him. 

 

For the next 30 minutes Danny and Steve had answered questions about his health. While ignoring or side stepping the obvious questions as to them disappearing and reappearing. All they said about it, because it was known was that it was a part of the bonding they had.

 

After they let it be known they would not be answering questions about their bond and what they were capable of. Many just wanted to talk to Danny and learn how he was doing. They had missed him and were happy he had found a good man to spend his life with. 

Danny feet up on his old desk, flicking a pen around in his fingers as so many remembered him doing from long ago, “No, Hawaii is a good place to live. If you don’t think about the killer sharks, constant humidity, Pineapples on every god damn corner and sand that gets everywhere. Plus the tourists flocking to every trap around causing trouble. The over priced drinks and traffic.”

 

Rolling his eyes at his partners description of home, “Danny you like it there admit it. I mean if you hadn’t moved there I never would have met you.” Steve smirked at his partner.

 

Nodding his head in agreement, “Yes that is true, and I would have had a much quieter, saner life. Minus the bullets and crazy Super Sentinel Seal tactics that include driving cars onto Chinese freighters while they are GOING OUT TO SEA, and dangling perps off roof tops.” He mock glared at his friend.

 

“What no way did he really do that?” One wide eyed rookie asked in disbelief.

 

“Yes, yes he did. Then he walked the wrong way to get off said roof, and told me not to say a word about his epic fail at directional awareness.” Now he smirked at his partner.

 

Trying to be indignant and failing miserably, as his eyes shined with his amusement at the event in question “HEY you were not supposed to tell that part.”

 

“As if, that was the best part of that whole fiasco.” His partner laughed fully and clearly, a sound Steve adored very much.

 

Danny turned back to the group, while Steve did another scan of the surroundings. They were having fun but this was a new area and he didn’t want to be caught unawares. Extending his sense of hearing out he listned to the noises on the outside of the building along with those within. Feeling it as Danny kept him centered even as he told yet another story. 

 

About how he had been chasing a perp and slipped and fell into one of the nastiest, sludge puddles they had ever seen. It was so bad that no one would let Steve near them till he had been hosed off. Helpfully as Steve was going to protest this method of getting clean, Danny turned the hose on his partner and sprayed him. To the many relieved cheers of all the other officers who didn’t have so much as a spec of gunk on them. Then telling the others how if Steve had waited the two minutes for back up like he had suggested Steven would have come out smelling like a rose rather then a sewage plant. Everyone laughed at the good natured Sentinel who only shrugged his shoulders.

 

So he was ready, when he felt the familiar vibe of another Sentinel entering the area. ‘Danny?’

 

His partner glanced at him for a blink of an eye letting him know he felt them too, ’I know, it’s that same pair from before who was with that Harrison dick.’

 

‘Wonder what they want.’ Steve slowly moved from his pillar to get a better sight line to the door way the couple were going to use to enter the bull pen.

 

Danny could feel they were tightly shielded though not like themselves. Still they were not letting anything slip through about their purpose for coming to the station. ’No idea but I’m sure we are going to find out.’

 

Entering the bull pen the two teams immediately spotted each other. The regular Sentinel team stopped to look over their shoulder, following their gaze the Spirit pair observed a third man shoving his way between them. The tall black man’s eye’s lit up as he spotted the Hawaiian team, a gloating smile breaking out on his face. Signalling his old team with a curt hand signal the group marched over to where Steve and Danny were waiting. Steve already moving to place himself in front of his mate, Danny scanning the surroundings and the emotions of those around them.

 

Harrison looked on with greed as he finally spotted his new team. Signaling for his old one to follow, he marched over to the tall Sentinel, barely giving the Guide a glance. After all Guides were useless for the majority of the time. At least this pairing had a male Sentinel which was useful to him. Stopping in front of his new employee, he jabbed the transfer papers in the Sentinel’s face.

 

Knowing he had to put a Sentinel in his place from the very start, otherwise he got silly ideas and notions about how they could do what they wished. He barked out the first of many orders, he would be dictating to his new team. “God damn it’s about time I caught you. Sign these and come with me.” Harrison didn’t even bother to introduce himself.

 

Steve and Danny both blinked at him before Steve barked back. “Who the fuck are you?” Steve instantly despised the attitude this guy was giving him. He was riling all his instincts up. And it was never good to rile up a Navy Seal, who also happened to be a five sense Sentinel. Who could neither confirm nor deny various missions, and what he needed to do to complete those missions over the years.

 

Rolling his eye’s at the stupid question, after all the only thing he would be allowing this Sentinel to call him by, would be Sir. “I’m Richard Harrison.” He shoved the paper’s once again in Steve’s face who still refused to take them. 

 

Someone shouted out “But we all call him DICK,” to many laughs and quickly smothered chuckles. People had begun wandering in from the various offices as Harrison came into the bull pen. Knowing he was an ass and treated most like they were beneath him. They wondered how he would fare against Steve and Danny. Getting to know the pair and the little they had seen of them in action, they knew Harrison’s attitude would not fly with the wolf bonded pair.

 

Glaring at the people inside, not bothering to notice how more were entering the room. He continued what he was saying. Snapping with impatience “I’m your new boss. Sign these so we can get underway. I’ve already wasted enough time trying to track you down. I have things to do and you are going to need to work hard to get them done.” He said in a perfunctory manner.

 

Puzzled Steve glowered at the man, “New boss? What do you mean new boss?” Standing straighter he kept a sharp ear out for all the people beginning to enter the room. His instincts going deeper as he felt the threat to his mate ramping up. He could feel it as his mate moved to stand directly behind him which he appreciated. It eased his mind to know, that if anything happened he would be the one to take the blows, and not his most cherished love.

 

Glaring at the moron who couldn’t seem to understand simple words. Something he thought as a Sentinel he should be able to, he stomped his booted foot as he railed at the Seal. “You stupid fool. YOU are my new S&G team. I had you transferred to my command. Now sign the god damn paper’s and I need to get going and you need to start learning your new duties to me. I don’t have time for you to fuck around.” Stopping to take a breath he glared at the man hiding behind his new subordinate. “And make sure your idiot Guide understands he is not to speak unless spoken to directly.” He shook the papers he was still holding out.

 

Steve finally took the papers being waved in his face and began reading, scowl deepening on his face after each word read. Danny looking around his shoulder, eyes widening at what he to was reading. It essence it was transferring Steve to New Jersey, via a Guild Center order. 

 

Steve had not left the Guild yet properly. With the way shit had been happening for the last month both had needed the break so bad. While they had verbally, told the Guild they wouldn’t be joining, they had decided to put off the official paper work till they got back in two weeks. Marcus and Annette had promised they would take care of the hounds of hell while they were away so they could have some peace and quiet. The Guild was still holding out hope that Danny would join them so had been quiet during their time away. 

 

Evidently someone was ignoring the presidential order about not contacting them. Or at least they didn’t care about it, and were plowing ahead with helping the man in front of the Commander. Either way when Danny got back he and Steve would be having some words with the Guild again. What it meant to them now, was that Steve was still under their orders technically. Danny could feel the emotions building in his mate and for once didn’t do anything to stop him. This ass had just pulled a monumental mistake and Steve was going to teach him a much needed lesson.

 

Eye’s darkening as they narrowed into slits of fury, which Harrison missed completely, “Okay so you think Danny and I are going to sign these and work for you?” He said calmly in a tone Danny was very familiar with.

 

Glowering at the man, who was still not doing what he was told, “Of course, but the Guide doesn’t need to sign. Guides are mostly useless, but yours looks to have some talent more then my last one did. Don’t need his signature on the paperwork since he belongs to you. You now belong to me, and I have work I need you to do stop stalling.” He was getting sick and tired of these uppity Sentinels always thinking they had the upper hand.

 

In a falsely pleasant voice, Steve purred out, “These orders would transfer my Guide and myself from Hawaii, a Territory I have claimed as my own, into another Sentinels claimed territory.” Glancing at the offensive fool, “You do realize Sentinels do not like to share many things, territory being one of them.”

 

Done with the man stalling, Harrison snarled “Look I don’t give a flying fuck who claims what for territory. Just sign the damn things and lets get going.” He was having a harder time ignoring the others in the room, who were whispering and pointing at the confrontation happening. 

 

He wanted to get out of there, so he could begin training his new superior team, in the duties that no doubt would enhance his own amazing abilities. Being a hostage negotiator and tactical coordinator for terrorist attacks, meant he needed to always have the best working for him. Now if this fucker would just stop dicking around and sign the papers, they could get going.

 

“You also realize this would take him away from his daughter something that would hurt my mate very much.” His voice was deepening as he began to sink onto a more feral aggressive mood. The people in the bull pen slowly moved back as they realized what was happening.

 

Finally losing his temper he flailed his arms and hands in the air, shouting at the stubborn Sentinel who was refusing to obey lawful orders. “Who gives a shit? He’s just a Guide, no one cares where he needs to live. He is only support personal for Sentinels who are actually useful, if they are men, women are nie onto useless for this type of work.” He made to strike at the detective as a show, that he was the one in command but Steve moved a hair blocking him.

 

Steve glared in rage at the aborted attack on his mate, before showing him the error of his ways. Holding the papers in his right arm he summoned his power. Dark flames of midnight black, storm kissed silver and ocean raged blue, sprang up and caught the papers on fire, burning it in his hand, as he held it without care. The others in the room, staring in shock at the display of mystical power. Only when it was nothing but ash did he address the other.

 

Snaking his hand out he grabbed the arrogant ass by the throat, squeezing harshly. Hissing in his face “Listen you little ass kissing, cock sucking, bootlicking sycophant.” He picked his 190 pound body easily off the ground with his single hand, and shook him after each word, watching with pleasure as his face turned darker from lack of air. 

 

“My mate means the world to me. He is my love, my life, my reason for everything. I am in charge of his health and well being. Being transferred away from his daughter and being treated like chattel is not in his best interests.” He pushed him up against the pillar he had been leaning on. Banging his head heavily on the thick support. 

 

Continuing to hiss, as the people in the room hung on his every crystal clear word, “My WORLD revolves around him and him alone. No one, and I mean NO ONE, gets to dictate what happens in our lives. We will not accept the transfer and there is nothing you can do about it.” Jabbing a stiff finger into his sternum, “A Sentinels DUTY is to his Guide. Something you obviously never realized. Guides are what keep Sentinels stable, and able to help others the way I do, the way Mrs’s Huntsman does.”

 

Lisa was surprised as fuck he knew her last name, but she was very pleased with watching Harrison getting taken down a notch. Leaning back with her arms crossed she watched the show gleefully. She didn’t bother to hide her amusement at former “superior’s” expense. Her husband was doing the same thing, broad grin firmly in place.

 

Dragging him a bit higher on the pillar, as Harrison clawed at his unmoving hand, kicking his legs to try and break free of his grip, “You cannot control us and you never will. If you try and interfere with our lives again, I will not hesitate to kill you. I now consider you a threat to my mate, and I do not tolerate threats to what I consider mine.” Bashing his head one more time on the pillar, he dropped the arrogant ass of a man to the ground.

 

Harrison dizzy from the multiple blows, shook his head to clear it. When he finally did he snarled back, as he more or less jumped to his feet. “YOU ARE A SENTINEL UNDER THE AUTHORITY OF THE GUILD! I have full rights to request whatever Sentinel I need to do my job to the best of my ability. You will come with me and you will subject yourself to disciplinary action for your assault on your superior officer.” Harrison’s dark eye’s blazed with astonished fury, as a Sentinel had the gal to dictate to HIM, what he could do.

 

Grabbing him again, by the arm this time he twisted it around his back, pushing his head and chest back against the pillar. Yanking his arm up high, till he heard bones starting to bend in ways not natural. Placing his grim lined mouth next to his ear, he seethed into it, “Little asshole give it up. You will not ever command me, for I am stronger then you. I am better then you. I sure as shit know my GUIDE is SMARTER then you. Why in the fuck should we subject our future lives, to a toady like yourself, who has no respect for those who work for him.” He cranked on his arm a little higher.

 

The crowd was soaking it up, as they watched a person they had hated for a long time, finally be taken down in a manner he had coming for a long time.

 

“I suggest you go back to whatever pond river scum, you crawled out of the bottom from, and leave us alone. You are a complete and total festering pus pot, who’s only worth is entertainment for the rest of the department, as they witness your total ineptitude today. I’m sure it's going to be on youtube by this evening.” Steven pulled him off the pillar.

 

Giving him another shove, which saw him sprawled on the floor in an inelegant pile. The people in the large room all sporting large grins at his predicament. Many outright laughing at him and he did see several with camera phones, out recording everything. His gaze fell on to his old team and he snarled as he saw they were laughing at him. The Guide not hiding his extreme amusement at his humiliation, his bitch Sentinel wife leaning against him, smiling with glee at him.

 

Standing his didn’t bother to brush himself off. He glared around the room before snarling. “Fine you think you're so high and mighty. You are a Sentinel and subject to Guild rules. You don’t obey you are punished. I look forward to being there, seeing you brought to heel like all Sentinels should be.” Turning he snarled at the other pair. “Lisa, Charles you stupid ass pricks, lets get going. I’m going to put in for disciplinary actions against you as well. You did not defend me from that animal like you are duty bound to do so.” He started marching towards the pair who looked alarmed at him. He could still cause them a world of headaches as he bitched about this that and the other. And they would have to listen to it before his good friends on the various committee’s decided to vote in his favor and punish them in some way. It really was disheartening how the Guild could treat those that worked for them. So they were even more surprised at McGarrett’s next words.

 

“They are not going anywhere. They are subject to my orders before your’s now.” He growled out, voice deep with command and justifiable wrath.

 

“WHAT HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU JUSTIFY THAT?” Harrison bellowed in rage.

 

Steve glared at the bastard with deep storm green eyes, as he explained as if talking to a small stubbornly stupid child, “Because I outrank them, I will not have them subject to your obvious abuse and hatred of Sentinels and their very needed Guides.”

 

Returning the glare with cold dead eyes, he hissed “And how does a lowly Lt Cmd out rank a Lt Colonel.”

 

“He doesn’t, but a wolf bonded Sentinel out ranks a regular Sentinel” Steven informed in in curt, tense tones as he looked at his enemy. Feet braced in a pose Danny was very familiar with, as it was the one that stated shit was about to hit the fan, and Steve was the one who was going to be doing the throwing.

 

“Wolf bonded? What wolf? Hell they don’t even have spirit animals. That is how useless and weak they really are.” The extremely prejudiced man sneered in amused contempt.

 

“Danny please…” Steve said to his mate.

 

Danny gave a piercing whistle heard throughout the room. At the ending notes four animals appeared beside their chosen companions. A strawberry blond wolf, with sapphire blue eyes glowing with fury, stood proudly next to her Guide. A black as night wolf, eye’s matching the same storm raged eyes as his bond mate, tall with pride stood next to his Sentinel. A black maned lion, snarl showing every tooth with remembered offense and with strength of character stood next to his own Sentinel. Her Guide husband reached out a hand to his own hyena, head up, eye’s unamused at the abusive man, standing with quiet dignity beside him.

 

“What the hell? What are those?” Harrison's eyes widened in fright and shock at the appearance of the animals.

 

Danny in a falsely friendly tone, addressed the fool for the first time. “These are our spirit animals. They stand beside us in all things. We work as a group and we are their chosen. All have pride of place in our lives and hearts. You are not worthy of either.”

 

Staring at the animals and how they blazed with satisfaction at their places he growled. “Listen just cause you have some flea bags next to you does not make you all powerful. What power do you honestly think you have over them or over anyone else for that matter? No, you are full of shit and I won’t tolerate this insubordination any longer.”

 

“Power? You wish to know about power?” Steve looked down his nose at the man. ‘Danny?’ Something within him was stirring, he didn’t understand it but it felt right. Still he needed his mate’s confirmation for this next chapter in their life.

 

And as always the detective stood at his partner and mates side. Supporting him as all properly bonded and totally loved and cherished Guides would, ’We’ve come this far, may as well go all the way.’ He too could feel something building within the both of them. Something deep, and strong, and powerful, something never seen before but needed now, as they learned more about who and what they were to become.

 

Harrison seeing the pause, took it as hesitation and with superiority smirked back. “You have no power, your mutts have no power. Your nothing but talk and no action.” He was smug from knowledge that Sentinels are hindered by only having enhanced senses. Not brains.

 

Steve holding his right hand out he called up the dark power he was forever more entitled to. His arm flared in all the shades of black found in the darkest of moonless nights, silvers which shined, bright enough to put star kissed clouds to shame, and blues deep as the ocean currents, found where light never reached, spilled forth as it answered his call. 

 

Instincts rising from depths within him, which had yet to find it’s boundaries, spurred him to bring his left hand up, placing the flat of him suddenly darkly glowing palm, against the fist of his right and pulled them slowly apart. As he did power flared and merged between the two, translucent flames of the same dark colors, swirling till they solidified into a pointed sword blade four feet long before it flared out to a ricasso on either side of the blade. It then flowed back to a solid guard with tapered points at each end, pointing towards the front of the blade. In the center was a multicolored gem that whirled with the dark colors of the Spirit Warrior. A two foot long handle of dark material, which seemed to absorb light itself, connected to the hilt, finishing in a curved wolfs head pommel with eyes matching the colors in the gem. Once fully formed the flames that had given birth to the spirit sword receded to mere flickers, waiting until they were needed, for the time being.

 

The wolf standing proudly beside him, flared his own matching power as fire sprang up at his feet. Fangs growing in length, being displayed in a deep snarl of rage as lips were drawn back, dripping murderous green liquid which sizzled and hissed, when it hit the floor. The wolf lowered his head, as he took a step towards the enemy of his chosen companion. Loki grew larger till his heavily furred shoulder, was matching at his Sentinels shoulder height. Body filling out with deadly intention as the dark fires surrounded him.

 

When both were settled there wasn’t a sound to be heard in the station. The Spirit Sentinel’s eyes had transformed into their murderous look. The same color they changed to, when he felt his mate was threatened to the point where he would need to kill. His stance shifted as he changed his balance to attack the threat. Loki shifted as well, paws stretching in readiness, showing all that he would stand beside his mate in all things.

 

Voice shifted to his truly feral tone, a tone no one wished to hear ever again. The raw Power and maddened wrath, emanating from a throat never designed to produce such a sound, causing many in the room, to lock up in terror. He glared at the man his wolf informed him had thoroughly abused Sentinels and Guides for years. Always treating them as lesser beings, simply cause he could get away with it. Some paying for his hideous and gruesome neglect and arrogance, with their very lives and all he would do would complain about needing another team. No more would he be allowed his gross abuse and misuse of people who only wanted and had a deep instinctive need, to help others.

 

“You are banned forever more from Sentinels and Guides.” He snarled “I condemn you for all time from ever having another pair at your command. Never again will a bonded or unbonded answer your call.” He pointed his sword’s instantly flaring tip at the man’s forehead. “You are now OUTCAST from those who answer the call of the spirit realm, those who walk their ways.” He brought his hand up raising the Spirit Sword before bringing it down and through the hateful man. A black slash streaked with the colors of the Spirit Warrior appeared on his forehead, suffusing him with Dark Light he called on his opposite and equal “Guide!”

 

Danny without hesitation called forth his own power, blazing Gold’s which rivaled the sun on a new spring day, Ruby’s red’s that flowed forth, like molten gems from Pele herself and Sapphires so deep and true in color that no object on earth could be thought of in comparison, in answer to his Sentinels command. 

 

Bringing his own gleaming hands together, he nearly blinded people with the brilliance of his pure, true, light. Multicolored flames surrounded the Spirit Guide as the weapon he brought forth was a staff 6 feet in height. At the head was a gold circle within a ruby circle within a sapphire circle, each flipping in the opposite direction of the other, moving faster as power began to flow at his call. A wolf’s head sat in the center of the three moving circles, with eyes blazing the same clear and vibrant colors of the Guide. Seven Spikes, Sapphire at the points then flowing to ruby and finishing at gold as they connected, formed along the edge of the outer most circle with an 8th merging into the staff itself. At the merge point was a thick dark blue shaft, to support the weight of the head before tapering to the handle itself. Mystic Runes blazing in a language never spoken on the material plane of earth appeared for a moment. Finally the end piece of the staff flared out in a counter weight to the top, a slight point at the end. Flames licking the entire shaft as it finished forming, before settling into a flicker as the sword.

 

Sasha stood at her companions side strong, proud, and wise as he pulled on the power gifted to him. Flames in the same vivid colors as her bond mate, spiraled at her feet as she too grew in size. Her own fangs growing longer, she pulled back her lips so others could see she was just as dangerous as her four legged mate. Her own height continuing to increase till her shoulder met with her cub’s shoulder. Head down she snarled, deep and fearsome and with deadly indignation, at the man who had so ruined the lives of many. 

 

This is what the Spirit pair were for. Why those who called the spirit realm home, chose to bring two of the material world into their own, forever more. To give them the powers they had, the companions they would need, as they did what they were destined to do. To seek justice for those who could have none, to fight for the right’s of those who could fight no longer. She was honored and proud to be part of it.

 

Danny with a deep toned roar brought his own staff down on the cowering, confused man’s head. Everyone watching as it too passed through him leaving a glowing circle of the Spirit Guide’s own chosen light, surrounding his mates Slash. Power pulsed as the two symbols merged into one, leaving a mark in all their combined color’s which forever more would push Sentinels and Guides away from the abusive fool. The symbol slowly faded from all’s sight except for the two bonded pairs. From this moment on any Sentinel's or Guide’s out there, would see that symbol and instinctively know to avoid the man. That he was OUTCAST and forever forbidden their help.

 

Danny, with eyes blazing the same deep blue as his staff, intoned to the Outcast. “Forever more you are Outcast to those who blaze the trail of the Spirit Realm. To those who have discovered the joy of its calling and answer it, they will heed this as the warning it is. You are no more in our eyes and we see you not. Be gone from us from this point forward, and never dare lay a hand against us again.”

 

Twin multihued power once again swirled and intensified in the room, merging between the two men before being shooting through the skylight. Into the atmosphere itself, as the warning was passed on to all Sentinels and Guides across the globe.

 

Steve turned towards the other pair in the room. Sword held at his side, flames flowing up and down the blade, waiting to be called on, “Sentinel what see you?” Voice deep, rich and vast as the oceans, surrounding the islands he claims as his.

 

Lisa, mouth firmly open in shock, instinctively knelt down at the show of strength and power never seen in any Sentinel ever born. Closing it she swallowed and spoke in a more formal voice then she ever had. “My Lord I see an Outcast. I see nothing.”

 

Danny, voice rich with the sounds of wind blown plains laying underneath a bright Gold Sun, turned towards the Guide and asked. “Guide what see you?”

 

Charles just as shocked as his wife, blinked before he too knelt in response to the power and kindness of the Spirit Guide, responding with the same formality “My Lord I see an Outcast. I see nothing.”

 

Steve turning back to the man who was staring at them in shock. Voice laden with suppressed amusement “Now Outcast how is that for a show of power?”

 

Harrison gaped at the pair, not comprehending what had just happened. It was not possible for a Sentinel and a Guide to have such power. How did they get those powers? How did they have the authority? Why did they think they had the right to deny him, what was rightfully his? He was infuriated that they refused to obey his lawful commands. But he was also terrified as to what could have happened, if they had signed the orders. He knew he treated S&G teams as they were meant to be treated, but this would have come to bite him back in the ass.

 

Flames still licked at their weapons, their persons and their wolves as they waited for his response.

 

Taking a deep breath, trying to save face in a situation there was no possible way to.“You can’t do this! Sentinels and Guides serve man! Serve ME! They were put on this earth to be used by others!”

 

“You are wrong Outcast! We were born to this world to keep it in balance. We serve the Balance!” Danny spoke up calmly yet firmly, as if addressing a simple child who needed guidance.

 

Still trying to salvage some of his spine and not succeeding in front of the entire precinct, “What the fuck would you know? You’re a useless Guide! You are not worth even speaking to!” He sputtered.

 

Steve glowered at the insane man. Holding his suddenly fully inflamed dark blade he negated his false statement “Guides maintain the balance. They are the balance.”

 

Voice reaching choked volumes only dogs could hear, “Oh then what are Sentinels for you fucking asshole?”

 

Eye’s bright with conviction and pride of his place in the world, “We protect and guard. We defend those who maintain the Balance. As is our right and privilege! We sacrifice ourselves so they can maintain the balance.”

 

Harrison could not conceive of the concept, that Sentinels and Guides served something higher then mankind and therefor him. He knew the Sentinel spoke lies about everything. He would demand a new team, then use them to destroy this pair. They could not be allowed to continue this dangerous idea of theirs. If Sentinels and their spineless Guides, gained the idea they had the choice of what they did with lives. It would lead to absolute chaos. They were servants, underlings to the majority. They were the ones who obeyed orders not give them.

 

Sanity snapping as concepts totally foreign to his own view of the way the world was supposed to work he shouted out, “I’ll get you for this. This is not the end.” Holding his hand out in anger, ignoring how it shook with bone deep instinctive fear.

 

Steve didn’t pay much attention to his blithering as another thought struck him. Pointing his double edged blade at the man’s throat, everyone could see how solid it had suddenly become.

 

‘Danny watch his mind for the answer.’ Was the quick request.

 

‘Watching.’ was the as quick answer.

 

“Outcast name the one who spies on others for his own profits.”

 

The bull pen had slowly been filling with people from other departments from other buildings in the plaza, as the confrontation continued. People wanting to know what was going on. Or wanting to see Harrison taken down as he had been in need of for years. Others wanted to see the unheard of power the Spirit Pair were displaying. But all knew what Steve meant when he asked for the name of the person who was profiting. There was a leak in the department, IA had been quietly looking into it for a few weeks now, as the leak had gotten progressively worse. But still had not been able to find the person responsible. If they could find the name they could bring the bastard to justice.

 

Harrison had no intention of tell them about his source. He could still use him till he could get his revenge. He would put them in their proper place. He could asked for Peterson's name till the cows came home and he would never give it.

 

‘You get it?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

“Thank you for the information Outcast. Now leave and never cross my sight again.”

 

“What I gave you nothing.” He shouted outraged.

 

Steven ignored him turning to his own pack. “Pack, go, hunt, bring me the traitor.” Sasha and Loki grinned, showing all their fangs. Turning, the Clydesdale sized wolves lifted their heads to the wind, howling for the hunt, before fading from sight. The room stayed quiet not wanting to move, somehow knowing there was more to come.

 

A new voice to the spectacle came into being from far far away, “Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing?”

 

Steve looked over at the other two spirit animals still remaining, before nodding to his Guide. Danny stepped forth and raised his left hand palm up for each animal. Both came to him willingly. Surprising Lisa because she knew her lion answered to no one but her, not even her husband. His hyena also moving towards the blond Guide till both were able to put whiskers in his hand.

 

“KnightHunter, LadyHunter, you know the harm the Outcast has done to you and your’s. Remove him from their presence. He offends us all.” The two animals displayed feral grins that matched his partners, before turning deadly eyes towards the man. With a roar from the lion and a matching call from the hyena they chased after the Outcast. All listened to his screams as he was forcibly removed with extreme prejudice out of the building, out of the block and out of the city.

 

As Steve listened to the last of the Outcasts screams, he could see Lisa doing the same with a small satisfied smile on her face. He frowned as he heard something else, something faint but was distracted by the return of the pack. Sasha and Loki paced slowly towards their companions, heads down and snarls reverberating through their throats. Before them backing up slowly, hands out to show he meant no harm was Peterson.

 

‘Danny?’

 

‘He’s a greedy ass, but he holds no malice towards Sentinels or Guides. He does admire the duties they perform. But not enough to put their welfare before his own greed. He is not an outcast just an asshole.’

 

‘Then the department can handle him.’

 

Danny’s grin was very present in his voice, ’They would love to, they have been searching for him for months. But hard to find an information officer when he is kept in the loop of everything going on in the dept.’

 

‘After this I’m sure he won’t be.’

 

‘Nope Bill is going to freak.’

 

‘Let’s, let someone else tell him.’

 

‘Sounds like a plan.’

 

“Traitor to the cause explain yourself.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Peterson didn’t take his eyes off the wolves who continued to loom over him as they moved him towards Steve and Danny.

 

“You took money for information on jobs and people to profit yourself. You felt little remorse for those who suffered because of your greed. My mate has determined that while you are scum like all moles and leaks are. You are not outcast. You will answer for your crimes.” 

 

Turning to the crowd, he zero’ed in on those that looked like IA. They always have a look about them and as per normal no one wanted to be near them. They stood in a corner with a good two feet of space around them. He smirked to himself as it was the same in all places that had internal affairs units. “You that is IA, come and get this creature. He is yours to do with as you please.”

 

The IA people looked at each other before slowly stepping forwards and taking Peterson into custody. Keeping hands in sight, as they slapped cuffs on him and took him away. Once out of direct line of the Sentinel, they booked it out of there to begin the long process of determining if he was the actual leak. But they didn’t doubt to much. Not after the show they just saw.

 

‘Well, now what?’ Steve asked his partner.

 

‘Now What? What do you mean now what? This is your show.’ Danny rolled his eyes at his partner.

 

Sending a glare through their bond, ’You're not helping me here.’

 

Taking a deep breath at how unfair it was, that he was forever fated to cover his partners ass, when he couldn’t solve the problem by blowing the damn thing up. ’Ugh I have to do all the work. Fine get out of the way and let a real professional take care of this.’ Stepping up Danny raised his staff and flashed it in the air gathering everyones attention.

 

“Okay people in case you don’t know who we are. My name is Danny Williams and this is my partner Steve McGarrett. We are a bonded Sentinel and Guide team. We are visiting my folks place and well things became a bit more intense then we planned when we came by to visit. So to make up for it. Booze and BBQ at the Williams beach at 5 tonight everyone can come who wants to.” He announced with a wave of his staff, displaying bright colors even as he started to heavily project calm and acceptance of who he and his mate were.

 

Startled Steve looked at him incredulous ‘That’s how you're taking care of it?’

 

Shrugging, ’Hey booze takes care of a lot of things.’

 

‘And the looks they are giving us now?’ He could feel the energy his mate was expending as he floated feelings of pride, love, contentment at a problem solved. Along with the calm and acceptance with understanding he was trying to convey to the others in the room.

 

‘Watch.’ So much smug confidence just oozed out of his mind.

 

“If you have any questions about what you have seen meet us in the gym in 15 minutes. Otherwise GET YOUR ASS’S BACK TO WORK PEOPLE! What you think this is a fucking holiday resort? Dear god wasting tax payer dollars to stare at two idiots who don’t have enough sense between them to rub two pennies together. MOVE PEOPLE GO EARN YOUR FUCKING KEEP! “

 

Steve stared as large grins broke out on people, even as they looked nervously at them for a few moments. But as they put their weapons away by making them disappear, they settled down and headed back to their jobs. Or the gym to eagerly ask questions.

 

‘What the hell was that?’ The Seal snapped with no anger.

 

‘That was me imitating Bill. It’s exactly what he would say after some big show in the pen. Cause he has said it before, says it about three four times a year actually.’ Danny watching as those in the pen broke up to go about their duties, laughed in his mind. ‘Bill would be so proud of us. And pissed as all get out for missing the show. Hopefully someone recorded it so we can show him later.’

 

‘I’m sure they have, I saw a ton of camera’s in the crowd once we started.’

 

‘I know and this will probably come back to bite us in the ass later. But until then we will deal with what we can. Save future trouble for the future.’

 

‘Okay so now what?’

 

‘We head to the gym and answer questions for the next few hours.’

 

‘Hours?’ He didn’t like the sound of that.

 

‘Ah yeah, because we put on a huge fucking show we probably shouldn’t have. Not if we are trying to keep a low profile.’ Rolling his eye’s at his goofball of a crazy partner. He had just gone over this a few seconds ago.

 

‘Damn sorry I have no idea what came over me.’ Steve was honest about his words. Something instinctive came over him and he wasn’t able to stop himself.

 

‘It’s okay, its done we can’t take it back. Lets move forwards and watch our backs. Kern is dead but it doesn’t mean there aren’t other bastards who will want us just as much.’

 

‘Fuck I know.’ Steve followed Danny to the gym, not surprised to see a crowd almost as large as the one they had left behind. He saw Danny pull out his phone and send a text message. Wondering what it could be, he meant to ask till he was distracted by a question thrown at him. For the rest of the morning and into late afternoon they stayed at the precinct. Answering what they could and displaying certain talents. 

 

The wolves who had made everyone nervous soon had everyone in stitches. As Loki the clown came out, instead of the warrior, and was seen sniffing and stealing anything he could and dumping his prizes on someone else. Trying to look totally innocent, even though most had watched his performance from start to end. Sasha on the other hand simply laid down and looked gorgeous. Glowing gently and encouraging others to come near. Offering a chin or ear to be scratched, watching as her eyes would half close in bliss, at the attention. She completely ignored the antics of her much younger pack mate.

 

It was a long day which would get even longer this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what all you think? Any good? I had a ton of fun writing it and hope I described things in detail for people to picture what I was creating.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the concept I created about the boy's being guardians of other Sentinels and Guides. Let me explain a bit.
> 
> The world is made up of good and bad elements, Spirit plain and material plain. Sentinels and Guides were created to help maintain a balance mix of the two. Since bad is many times easier to do, Sentinels and Guides typically are more prone to working on the side of good. Hence why many go into the military and police forces. They want to work at maintaining balance. The Guides are critical for that because they help keep Sentinel focused and give those heavy hitters, a support structure they can fall upon as they take on missions, that may kill a normal person. Therefore the good Sentinels when they are allowed to find their Guides themselves. Rather then what the Guild is doing by trying to make one of the pairing more important then the other. There is better balance over all.
> 
> Steve and Danny were chosen for many reasons. But one was the strong bond they had even before they bonded. While both were born as they are. Before being bonded properly they grew and learned and cherished each other. Their bonding only made them stronger. Now they have been chosen to watch over those who need extra help. They are the only pair gifted with the powers they have because they were chosen by the citizens of the spirit plain. And with those powers come certain privileges forever granted to them.
> 
> The boys will grow in strength and power as their links to the spirit plain gets stronger. And they have only have their spirit bonds for a few weeks. If they can do what then can now with such a new bond. Think what they could do in a few centuries. They also have wolves because they have strong bonds of family and pack. Other creatures do too but I chose wolves because they come in so many shapes and sizes and can be fun to play with.
> 
>  
> 
> The links below are what I used as a starting point for the boys weapons. They have been modified in my imagination but I needed something to get started with. I couldn't find anything real life so world of warcraft I turned to lol.
> 
> Are people happy with how Harrison got taught a lesson? But don't worry more with him is to come. This story is only half over.
> 
> http://www.wowhead.com/item=152336/lustrous-daybreak-blade?ilvl=905#screenshots:id=681796
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.wowhead.com/item=152336/lustrous-daybreak-blade?ilvl=905#screenshots:id=681796
> 
> So please tell me what you think of this chapter. To me it's a key chapter and I really love it. One of my very favorites and I still have more to work with.
> 
> Plus Harrison got his ass kicked royally. 
> 
> Love the reviews and I really hope people like this one. Please let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Charles have an intense moment, as they decide what they need to do after witnessing the power of the other pair. Harrison makes a phone call. Steve learns another thing about the closeness of the Williams clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. I reworked this one too since it was a bit short. 
> 
> Smut people, be wary of the smut since our loving couple decide to get it on in the building itself. With people walking by. Horny things that they are.
> 
> Loki also helps himself more then what he probably should.
> 
> Its mostly a just for fun chapter.

Lisa turned her dark, wide open eye’s to her husband who was staring at the two with his own wide eyes. Looking back at her he asked “Is that what a Class A Guide is capable of achieving?”

 

Taking his question to heart she knew it wasn’t. There was something truly unique about them. “No not even close. A normal Class A Sentinel can’t do what they just did. I know I sure as shit can’t.” The show was over and people were moving on to the gym where the Spirit pair would be for some time. She could hear the questions already being floated as people prepared to deal with what they had seen. 

 

“What do you want to do now?” He stood near his wife, needing the comfort her own strength could provide him with the display they had seen. She leaned up giving her guide what he needed even as she felt him, sending soothing thoughts to her. He wasn’t strong as a Guide, not like a class A or even a stronger class B. But it was his character she had needed. He provided her with a man who could go anywhere, see anything she had to do and not be turned away. He was the other half of her and she would not be denied feeling complete.

 

Taking his hand she led him slowly towards the door. Stopping frequently to listen to the yammering and the many people commenting on how best to post what they had see on youtube. “McGarrett and Williams better be prepared for the fall out from their little stunt.”

 

“I have a feeling they will be just fine. If nothing else they can just hit them with their new weapons if someone pisses them off.”

 

Grinning at the truth of his words she pulled him to her in a dark alcove. “Course seeing those weapons come out was pretty hot. Wonder what other weapons he has stored away.” Charles narrowed his eyes at his wife as her voice dropped to a tone he was very familiar with. One that got him instantly hard and needing to pound into his mate till she keened in surrender. Reaching out he was pleased when he discovered most people were gone. She would have to be quiet something very hard for her. He grinned knowing she wouldn’t like this. She was teasing him thinking he wouldn’t do anything in this very public, taxpayer funded and used building. She was about to learn the error of her ways.

 

Moving swiftly he crowded up to her, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss, even as he undid her blouse. Gasping at his actions she didn’t try and stop him from playing with her. She knew she had started it and only way to stop it was to let him finish, hopefully within her.

 

When he let up for air for a moment, “You need to stop. This isn’t the best place for this.” She panted even as he pulled her breasts out from her bra and began pinching her nipples.

 

“Not till I’ve had my fun. You may be a Sentinel and can kick my ass five ways to Sunday. But I’m your husband and I’m the one who can make you scream.” He reached down and pulled her uniform pants apart pushing them along with her lingerie down and off. Naked from the bottom down and fully accessible to him now, he pushed three fingers into her. Feeling how wet she already was for him, he smiled as he latched on to a nipple. Bitting it to keep in it place, while he swirled his tongue around it, he could hear it as she tried to keep what he was doing to her quiet. 

 

She was always turned on by big weapons, one of the reasons why she joined the military. So she could play with them to her hearts content. But there was one she especially loved and he was about to play with her with it. Squeezing her other nipple, twisting it as he played she hissed behind her hand as she tried not to moan. She adored having her breasts and nipples played with, nothing turned her on more then maybe a good shaft pounding away into her.

 

Pulling away from her, he smiled as he viewed his wife and how she was shaking in pleasure. Reaching for his own pants he pulled his cock out, stroking it a few times to make sure it was hard and ready for her. Reaching up he lifted her in his arms, strength hidden by his own natural body structure. Leaning her on the wall, he lowered her onto his cock, till he was fully seated with in.

 

“Oh fuck, god you feel so good in me.”

 

Snuffling at her neck, pleased when she turned aside so he could get better access as he nibbled and licked. He didn’t have the power to put a permanent mark on her like he would love to do so. Instead he created another one that had to be renewed fairly often. Placing lips to his spot he sucked till she was bruising the way he liked. She squirmed on his cock wanting him to move but he refused till he had marked her as his. When she moved a bit to much he slapped her ass to remind her that while his cock was her pleasure. His mark on her was his and he wasn’t going to be denied.

 

“Fine just hurry up, I’m so horny and need a good vigorous fucking.”

 

“Don’t worry you’ll get it but you're going to have to be quiet. People are still walking by.”

 

“I hate you sometimes.”

 

“Love you too now how about a bit of fun.” He didn’t give her a chance as he thrust within her. She gasped and tried to muffle it in his shoulder. Charles held her in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he began their fun. Quickly increasing his pace he slammed into her warm heat with his leaking cock. He could feel how much she needed this, needed his connection to her, after seeing the connection the other two had displayed. He could hear the squelch as her wetness met and lubed his own cock and he was pleased, since he had no lube to take her with. Pounding in to her, long deep thrusts that did not let up, he watched as she closed her eye’s. 

 

Leaning her back against the wall he fucked her hard, solid shaft unrelenting in searching for both their pleasures. Taking one hand he reach down and played with her tit, pulling on it before leaning down and taking it in his mouth. Pulling hard on it he sucked deeply, flicking it with her tongue, enjoying the taste of his wife. She purred in pleasure behind her hand as she tried to keep quiet. She herself could hear people walking back and forth only a couple feet away from the alcove they were using for their fun.

 

Balls bouncing against her ass, as he increased his pace into his horny wife, he smiled against the nipple in his mouth. He would make her scream if he had his way. And when it came to sex with her he normally did. She normally was the dominant one, being a Sentinel but when it came to bedroom games, he worked hard to break her down and let her relax, to enjoy letting someone else be in charge for a few hours. Or in this case a few minutes, they really didn’t have much time. 

 

Releasing her breast to her whimper of disappointment, he placed both hands on her hips, plucking her legs up higher on his own waist. Gripping her ass tightly he increased his speed till, if someone was looking, his cock would be a pale blur within her. Moving within her, he found her own special spot with practiced eased and aimed for it each time. It didn’t take long with the force he was using, and she began to make small noises letting him know she was close. Spreading her legs wider, he sunk deeper into his wife’s wet heat, not letting up as he pushed her over the edge. 

 

The moment he felt her snap in his mind, he clamped his mouth to her own. Swallowing her screams of pleasure as she came all over his thick shaft. Continuing to ride her, he pushed her harder against the wall, as he finally sought out his own release. A dozen more hard thrusts within her, forcing him to clamp his mouth against her’s again as he pushed another climax out of his wife. He came hard, heavy shudders racking his body, as he emptied within her. Realizing what was about to happen, he kept his mouth kissing his wife’s, as a third, tiny aftershock hit her just as hard. He continued to stroke within her as he brought them both down from their excitement, till she started squirming to be let down.

 

Pulling out he admired his work as he saw she was a complete wreck and would need a few minutes to set herself to order. Looking around he saw a janitor’s cart and pulled a clean towel from it. Cleaning himself off, he handed it to her who used it to clean her own well satisfied mess, before dressing again. Before she could put her top to rights, Charles leaned down one more time and suckled on each tasty tip, till they were both perky and sensitive. His wife glaring at him, as she realized what he was doing. She would be feeling it for a while as they rubbed against the silk of her bra.

 

“I so hate you, some times.” She glared as she tucked herself back in.

 

“I love you too. You feel better now?” He leered down at her. “Or do you need another round?”

 

Slapping his shoulder lightly she turned away. “No, I’m good. Thank you I don’t know why, but I needed that so bad.”

 

“Any time, any place love. You need me I’m there for you.”

 

“I know love thank you. When we get home maybe I’ll return the favor.” She gave him a knowing look that had him swallowing. His own ass tightening in anticipation.

 

“If that’s what you want babe, I’m open for anything.” He nuzzled at her neck even as he petted her breast, before giving it a good hard squeeze, twisting the peak a bit more to both their pleasure.

 

Pushing him away before they could go another round, she gave him a sly knowing look, “You’re right love, and tonight you will be.”

 

Shuddering at the words he couldn’t wait for tonight. She was in one of those moods. One of those moods where everything was on the table, and the couch, and the shower, and the back porch drinks bar. Looking into her eyes, he could see she knew what her words were doing to him. Panting he glared at her as she laughed at his reaction.

 

“You’re such a tease.” He licked at her ear.

 

“Only if I don’t follow through.” Reaching out she gripped his balls in his pants tightly. “I plan on following through.”

 

He whimpered as his suddenly reinterested dick made itself known.

 

With a grin she instead said, “Let’s go find Jasper and Aurora. See how much they left of Harrison.”

 

Mood killed instantly at the thought of their former boss “Ugh sounds like so much fun.” Then thinking back “That outcast mark, never seen anything like it.”

 

“Neither have I but something tells me that any bonded or unbonded that comes across him won’t help. I know I was repulsed by him when he looked at us.”

 

“So was I.”

 

Leaving the precinct the pair headed to their car. Lisa focused on the highly pleased sensations floating back to her on her bond with her lion. Climbing into the drivers seat she headed in the direction her bond was taking her.

 

505050

 

‘They done yet?’ Steve asked

 

‘Just now finishing up. Holy shit I did not need to feel that.’ Danny shuddered as the intense feelings had flooded over him

 

Not really puzzled but having to tease his mate anyway, ’Why not?’

 

‘Because it got me so horny, that I’m going to need you to fuck me, till I’m nothing but rubber tonight the same way.’ Danny didn’t miss it as Steve suddenly began to get hard at his words.

 

While Steve could hear what was going on if he wanted. He elected to not do so, instead answering questions in the gym. Distracting those away from his own mate who was monitoring what the other pair was doing. Multiple times people had walked by, heard something was going on and went to investigate. Instead Danny had gently steered each person away from the loving couple.

 

Giving him a sideways leer, ’Anything you need mate. You know I’ll give you anything you need.’

 

‘Well, I’m going to need to feel your thick shaft, thrusting into me as if you own my ass. Pumping deeply and hard as rock inside me, giving me no quarter until I come at least three times before you let off.’

 

Steve glared at his smirking mate, he knew what Danny was doing. ‘I’ll get you for that.’

 

‘If I have to be hard so do you. You started the show and if I’m uncomfortable you have to be too.’

 

‘I’ll get you for this.’

 

‘Good I look forward to it. I want a really hard fucking too.’

 

Steve growled in his mind as Danny kept projecting exactly what he wanted. Along with some of the more intense images, he had accidentally picked up as the other pair had fun. He didn’t want to read their minds, but when they were projecting everything they were doing, for anyone sensitive enough to pick it up. Well, he got an eyeful that had him just as horny.

 

It was going to be a long few hours before they could to their own fun.

 

505050

 

Harrison ran as if the hounds of hell were after him. Which was close to the truth. Jasper and Aurora were always three paces behind him, snapping their teeth each time he slowed down. No one could see the animals but him, so it looked like a crazy man was running through the streets. They didn’t let up till he managed to make it to the city limits. The instant he crossed they disappeared.

 

Breathing hard, stitches in both his sides he looked in all directions, before he made to cross back. Only to jump in fright as the spirit animals returned snarls firmly in place. Any where he tried to cross, they were there. Letting it be firmly understood, that his return was unacceptable.

 

An hour later their Companions showed up. He could see as they stepped out of their car slowly and without much care. He smiled realizing, while mostly useless to him, they still considered him their boss and Commander. He would have to order them to get rid of their beasts, but otherwise he could get started planning his revenge.

 

Shouting at the Sentinel “Lisa it’s about fucking time you got here. Get this stupid flea bag cat of yours, out of my face!”

 

Lisa looked at him, seeing the multicolored symbol of the Outcast on his forehead. She felt nauseous just looking at him. Leaning against the car, she gazed at the man who had made her husband’s life and her’s a living hell. The bastard had been nothing, but an abusive son of a bitch, ever since they had been ordered to work for him. He had tried to get the other team transferred to him, and was spectacularly rebuffed. Now he thought they would willingly go back to working for him? She may outrank McGarrett military wise, but she knew she sure as shit didn’t outrank him, when it came to that mystical Sentinel crap he was pulling. 

 

Glancing at her somber faced mate she realized he was waiting for her to decide. Ultimately it was up to her, and he wasn’t going to interfere with her decision. It was an easy decision. “Harrison you’re on your own, you rat bastard. We just came to make sure you are out of the city. We’ll leave you here, don’t try and come back, you’ve been banished by the highest ranked Sentinel and Guide team on the planet.” Glaring at the bigoted bastard, “I sure as shit don’t plan on going against their wishes.”

 

Harrison stared at her not believing the words. How dare she not submit to him, as was proper for a Sentinel to do. “Listen you bitch, you call off your cat and get your ass over here! You are mine and you will help me whether you like it or not.”

 

Rolling her eye’s at the man that just did not get it, “Go fuck yourself Harrison. You caused all this to begin with, your high handed ways and utter contempt, for those who were assigned to suffer working under you. You bear the mark of the Outcast now, and I have a feeling it will do exactly what McGarrett said it would. You will never command another Sentinel and Guide team again.” Stepping back into the car, her husband did the same. Driving off they didn’t look back.

 

Harrison snarled making to follow after them, when her lion and his hyena made their presence known. “You fucking flea bitten curs, don’t think for one minute you have seen the last of me. I’ll be back and you all will regret the day you decided to cross me.” Turning he stormed off in the other direction. He would leave for now, but be back later when he thought the damn animals were gone. Pulling out his phone he started to make some calls.

 

505050

 

The party was in full swing when Danny and Steve arrived. The Detective was so proud of his family, and the way they came together at the last minute, to throw this shindig. Danny had sent a text to his father, with the emergency code and he had jumped into action. The code had been developed for when family members found themselves in a massive problem, and the only solution to help alleviate some of those problems, was booze lots and lots of booze. Food was also a good solution to the problems, so when he had sent his father the text “Colossal F.u.b.a.r. B&B needed WB 5” the family moved. They dropped everything, to plan the biggest party at their private beach, on the Jersey coast.

 

It was a nice beach they owned, about 10 miles of beach front property as a collective. Developers constantly were nagging at them to sell it, so it could be developed into high rise condo’s, town homes or resorts. But the Williams were firm. They kept it mostly in its natural state, with few houses and more secluded huts. It was semi private, because it was a bitch to get to, without the development they didn’t want to do. But it was a small price to pay, for having a go-to area at a moments notice. 

 

Once the code was given, the family had begun making food, stocking up on beer and racing to set up tables, kept in sheds, to place everything. Fires were started, so people could enjoy the beach and fight the chill that sprang up, as it happens when ocean water was around. Looking there had to be close to 400 people, including his family, the NPD and their families. Kids were running around like mad and people were having fun. Danny spotted his Mom and Dad near one of the BBQ’s and headed over, Steve never far from his side. While he trusted Danny with his very being and his family to a point. This many people, showing up at the last second, made him a tad nervous to be around. 

 

“Danny what the hell is all this?” The Ninja Seal veteran of many black op missions whispered.

 

Holding his hand as he walked towards his parents, “This is a family clan puling off an emergency party.”

 

“Okay why?” But he enjoyed holding his mates hand. Plus the feelings of joy, and contentment coming off the shorter man.

 

“Because we scared a hell of a lot of people today. I could feel it for the entire time we were dealing with Harrison. They were a lot more scared, then what they wanted to let on. This is a way to help fix our image.”

 

Puzzled, “How so?”

 

The Jersey boy looked at his especially dunce partner, with his “You are being a moron” look “Duh free food and booze. All the people here are willing to at least give us a chance. Get to know us again and realize we are just a couple regular guys.”

 

“Regular? I don’t think a Sentinel and his Guide, who can pull weapons out of thin air, is regular?” He grinned with mischief.

 

Danny returned it with a smile. “No probably not, but otherwise I’m mostly the same man they knew years before. I’m just mated, a Guide and can kick a hell of a lot more ass.”

 

“So who is paying for all this?” He asked waving his hand in the air.

 

“Me and the family. I pay 50% of the total cost while the family picks up the rest.” The Detective shrugged.

 

Eye’s widening in realization, “Holy shit how much is that?”

 

“I’m in for about a grand. Told them to pick up a lot of booze and food.” Danny pulled Steve a little faster towards the people he wanted to talk to.

 

“Damn can I help?” He wasn’t going to let his mate take all the financial burden. Taking the hits to Steve meant he took them all. Even money ones.

 

“You’re part of the family I expect so. Now lets get moving and mingle.” Finishing their walk, he met up with his parents and told them quickly, what had happened at the station.

 

“Son your nuts, pulling that kind of crap.” The elder Williams informed him.

 

Indignant that Eddie was blaming his mate, “Hey it wasn’t Danny’s fault. I started it.” Steve exclaimed 

 

With a loving grin, because Steve hadn’t seen in years, he didn’t recognize it right away. “Son who do you think I’m talking to? The minute it was explained you were mated to Danny you became our family.” It was the look of a father who was both proud, amused and exasperated at his son, who didn’t mean to cause trouble, it just followed him around. “So that makes you our Son. Rules and shit can be explained later by him. For now enjoy the party. Haven’t had one like this in over three years.” 

 

Shooing them away Danny and Steve wandered around talking to everyone and anyone. More people were pouring in, as news spread about an open Williams beach party. Total strangers showing up and having fun. Bringing more food and more booze, along with children, dogs and a few kites.

 

Danny had been talking to some former coworkers, when he felt Steve stiffen in trepidation. Looking at him he followed the direction he was gazing. Then he spotted the problem and gave a laughed. Coming up the beach was Sgt. James Davis. He was the departments armorer and loved all things that went boom. He also was an avid blade collector and fabricator. He had his own side business, making knives and his passion, swords. He had come up when he heard what was happening to Harrison, because someone had mentioned something, was about to go down. He had been a bit uneasy around the pair as he heard them talk. But the instant Steve had produced his blade, he was hooked with stars in his eye’s no less. Danny had found it instantly funny as the man constantly hounded him to show the blade again.

 

Steve had been hard pressed to tell him no he didn’t wasn't to show it again while at the precinct. Maybe sometime later, well from the looks of it later had come. The only thing for him now was to get close to it and figure out a way to talk the Sentinel into letting him exam it.

 

Danny was super supportive of his mates plight by telling him. ‘Sucks to be you. May as well indulge him. Others will want to see it to. This is a much friendlier place to do so.’

 

‘Damn it I hate it when your right.’

 

‘Go on your fan club awaits.’ Danny grinned as he watched Steve.

 

Davis coming up with an eager smile and bright hopeful eye’s, “Commander McGarrett, I wonder if I might beg your indulgence for a favor?”

 

With a deep sigh, not even bothering to respond, he knew what the other man wanted, he clenched his fist. Power flared, calling peoples attention him. He brought his arm up slapping his left palm to his fist. Pulling them apart he summoned his Dark Blade once again. Now he had a wider audience, as more came to see what was happening. James was smiling like a giddy school girl as he saw what Steve was doing.

 

Random people began speaking up, whispering to each other as they viewed the Dark colors swirling obediently to their master’s command.

 

“Damn is that the blade that was in the video?”

 

“Look at that thing its gorgeous.”

 

“Wonder how well it cuts?”

 

“How’d he make that?”

 

“Never knew a Sentinel could do that.”

 

And many more comments were heard as people came to look at the Spirit Sword. Steve waved it slowly around, letting people see the wolf’s head jewel in the center.

 

“Commander mind if I hold it?” James asked, trying not to appear to eager.

 

‘What do you think?’

 

‘Fuck if I know? It’s your weapon.’ Danny took a pull of his beer.

 

Steve quickly decided and let the man touch the hilt, but when he let go it disappeared. 

 

“What the hell? What happened?” James asked hoping he hadn’t broken it.

 

“Don’t know, it was solid enough a second ago.” Putting his hands together again, he was able to form it a second time. With the same results when he tried to let him handle it.

 

With a deep good natured laugh, “Well, shoot! I wanted to try the balance of it. Guess I’ll just have to take a ton of pictures so I can make one myself.” James said not disappointed he couldn’t play with it.

 

Continuing to show the sword to those who were interested. He noticed Danny never pulling out his own staff. ‘What gives Danno, how come you're not showing off?’

 

‘Because I am not fascinated with weapons. I don’t have a need to show it off to others.’ Looking around, even if no one could hear them, as they spoke in each other’s mind’s. ‘Besides I would prefer to keep it on the low down. You are the Warrior, people expect weapons from you. If I need to pull it out, it will be a great surprise.’

 

Thinking it over, Steve realized it was a good idea. The less people knew the better. While people now knew about it, out of sight, out of mind. ‘Wonder how sharp it is?’

 

Indicating with his beer bottle, ’Well, there’s some logs over there, go see what it can do.’

 

For a moment he thought about it but decided against it. Something inside him was urging him not to give everything away. ‘No, I’ll do it later when no one else is around.’

 

‘Might be wise. Never know when you are going to need to surprise someone with it.’

 

Nodding the Seal looked around at the various people enjoying themselves. Many had taken the news of what they were and what they could do easily. Which led him to looking at his mate suspiciously, ‘Danny what are you doing? This many people can’t all be thinking happy, happy joy, joy thoughts, after all the shit we pulled.’

 

Taking another pull of his beer, before heading towards a table laden with food. The underweight man began building a plate full of food, stacking it full, to his very pleased mates satisfaction. ’They are and they aren’t. Most who came after the show were scared, nervous, hesitant and couldn’t make up their mind, if they still wanted to be around us. Others like James didn’t give a shit and just wanted to see more cool stuff. Some need convincing, others don’t and take it on faith, we are good people.’ 

 

Danny took a bite of his burger, ignoring Loki who appeared suddenly, staring intently at a chicken leg on his plate. ‘So to ease people, I’ve been projecting a broad spectrum of emotions. Things like trust, compassion, friendliness, honesty and others. Letting it permeate through everyone, without pushing it on anyone. It’s more effective that way to let the feelings sink in slowly, along with the conversations and seeing we are good people to be with.’

 

Steve looked at him in admiration at his plan. God he loved his mate and all the things he came up with. Especially when he screwed up, and showed a lot more power, then they had ever planned on showing. He expanded his own senses and realized there were less people here now. Not as many distinctive voices as even an hour before. ‘Danny does it seem like people are packing up?’

 

Cocking his head for a second, eating the chicken leg in front of large, betrayed, puppy green eyes, he scanned the crowd. ‘Yeah people are leaving and feels like they are satisfied with us. They’ll pass the word along and hopefully it will be good from here on out. I’m getting really tired of this shit. I thought we were on vacation.’

 

‘I’m getting tired of it too. What happened to me taking you away some where, and fucking your brains out?’ Steve asked with humor.

 

‘Who knows but maybe after this we can relax. I wish we could bring Grace here, but hard to get her out of school for another week. And we don’t have her weekend for another three weeks.’

 

‘When summer break hits. We’ll grab her and come back for a visit. I’m sure she would love that.’ He reached over and grabbed the shoulder of his partner pulling him in for a one arm hug. Then he let go and watched as his partner continued to clear his plate. He really wanted to work on getting Danny’s weight back to where it needed to be. Steve already planned on keeping him off duty at work till it was back. It would no doubt take more then a week to put it all back unless his mate ate nothing but donuts and cookies between now and then. Something which would not be good for his health in the least. So Steve would continue to monitor the other man closely and make sure he ate whenever given the chance.

 

Sasha wandered over to see how her pack mates were going. She also would be keeping an eye on her cub, he needed to gain back what he lost and do it in a proper way. She and his mate would keep it slow and steady, they didn’t need him getting sick when they were trying to get him better. 

 

She then turned to her head to her other companion, giving a disdainful sniff at the black furry thief, who she knew had helped himself to two large steaks, four hamburgers, many hotdogs and a bowl of potato salad, which had fallen to the ground. Winding around her cubs legs she looked up calmly, blinking twice before accepting the other chicken leg held out to her. Loki whimpered, hoping for something cause after all he was STARVING.

 

“Listen you glutton. You are a SPIRIT animal. You don’t NEED to eat. You're going to get fat, if you keep snarfing up all that food.” Danny admonished him.

 

“Exactly Loki so here,” Steve held out his cup out, which Loki eagerly began lapping at. 

 

‘Seriously you're giving him a beer?’

 

‘Why not, shouldn’t affect him.’ He glared at his wolf who blinked innocently at his own mind mate. 

 

Steve gave his own warning then, “You get drunk you're sleeping outside. Your snores are bad enough when you get going. Drunk snores will be worse.”

 

Loki snorted before finishing his beer and wandering off to find any left over bones.

 

“We are going to need to keep an eye on him. You probably should take him jogging with you in the mornings to work the weight off.” Eyeing his mate he chuckled. “You both could probably do with a bit of weight loss.”

 

“You calling me fat?” Steve mock snarled at his partner.

 

“Nope not as long as you start working out more.” The Guide gave him a knowing look even as he projected certain instances which had happened earlier that day.

 

Leering at the blond, ‘Oh I have some ideas on how to work out more.’ The pictures and feelings coming over the bond was making him very eager to get home.

 

‘Down boy we have company coming.’ Danny turned towards his parents who were walking towards him.

 

“Danny glad to see you still here. Look the party is winding down. The food, which hasn’t been eaten by your furry friend, has been packed up and sent home. We’ll send the cleaning crew out tomorrow, to pick the rest of the place up.” His mother told him. “Will you be staying with us tonight at the house, or going home? And if you are going home are you coming back?”

 

“Reason why we ask is because you haven’t been by the Station yet, and my boys would love to see their little spit fire again. Most were not able to come tonight because they were on duty.” His father explained.

 

‘Spit Fire?’

 

‘Nothing of importance, don’t worry about it.’ He said way to quickly.

 

‘Now I need to know what it’s all about.’

 

‘No you don’t. Now let me answer.’ Danny ran his hand behind his head. “Yeah we can come back. Not sure if it will be tomorrow. Might be the day after. We are supposed to be on vacation, and haven’t had much of a vacation lately.”

 

“We can see that. Just come back when you can, they would really like to see you.” His dad explained.

 

“Okay we’ll see you later Mom, Dad. Have a good night.” Giving each a hug they watched as the older couple took off for home.

 

“Steve it’s been a long day. Lets head home and just take the day off.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” He watched as Danny reached for Sasha who had finished her bone, before looking for his own wolf. Spotting him he gave a huff of annoyance, since he found him snout deep in a bowl, filled suspiciously with a liquid that wasn’t water. Increasing his sense of smell he sniffed and growled. “Loki you twit, why in the hell did you drink that? How in the hell did you get it?” Stalking over he found the wolf slurping up with glee, what appeared to be at least six bottles of beer, along with other shots of even stronger booze. Someone had poured it into the bowl for the beast, who hadn’t hesitated to take advantage of the generosity. Steve wanted to pound the guy who had done it.

 

‘Told you not to give him that beer. Now he is going to want to share every time we break some out.’ Danny’s “I told you so voice” could be so annoying.

 

‘Shut up.’ Staring at the wolf who finished lapping up his treat, before looking at his annoyed mate. Opening his jaws, he gave a deep satisfying belch that lasted at least a good 30 seconds. “Loki you ready to go? Cause Danny and I want to head out. Think you can actually take me? Or should I have Sasha do it?”

 

Giving his pack mate another loud burp, he sidled over to his mate and rubbed his muzzle against him. Taking the hint Steve held out his hand even as Danny did the same. With a flash of light both men disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all like it? I had fun with it. 
> 
> Harrison isn't done yet. But he only get worse. Should be fun.
> 
> And I love the idea of Loki enjoying himself after an epic party. 
> 
> poor puppy. 
> 
> Send me a review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much about Harrison losing it. It's really short since I consider it more of a bridge chapter. It's to set up for the next part of the story.

“What do you mean, you won’t help me out?” Crying out in extreme outrage.

 

“Just what I said Harrison. You’ve fucked this up six ways to Sunday with your attitude towards S&G teams.”

 

Pounding on his boss’s desk as he tried to make his point, “Those teams are servants of normal men. Which means they serve you and they serve me! They serve whoever they are assigned to. Those two assholes disobeyed a direct order from me, who is their superior officer.”

 

The Commissioner snapped back, “Those two assholes are highly decorated men in their own right, from the state they live in which is Hawaii, a very long distance from here. The Governor expressed his hearty displeasure, over you trying to poach them from him. He never signed the transfer papers, and actually protested the underhanded way you transferred them anyway.”

 

Dismissing the Hawaiian Governor completely, “Who gives a rats ass what some stupid politician thinks? Those men belong to me and I want them punished!” Harrison ranted, standing up and placing his hands on the commissioners desk in rage.

 

“From what I have seen of the video they disagree, completely, with your opinion on who is their boss. And when they tried to inform you of that fact, you continued to push.”

 

“Because they were disobeying lawful orders. The Sentinel is a Guild officer subject to their rules, regulations and orders. He was given orders transferring him to my command. He refused those orders in a show of great disrespect.”

 

Sitting back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest, “What about his Guide? He is part of the team.”

 

“Who gives a rats ass about Guides they are weak, useless creatures who suck up to their Sentinels, to protect them from life's little bumps and bruises. They serve very little useful function towards anyone.”

 

“Have you seen the video which is already going crazy on the internet? The one that shows just how much they don’t want to work with you. What the Sentinel did and how his Guide was there backing him up?”

 

“No but it can’t be much. No video recording allowed in the building, unless in specific locations.”

 

“You really are a fool Harrison.” Pressing a button he called his own assistant. A young lady in her late 20’s walked in, giving the man across from her boss a wide berth. Something he was watching keenly. She was a class E. Sentinel with only one sense which was hearing. It wasn’t very strong not by a long shot. She could hear conversations only about 25 feet away from her, but it made her valuable to his uses. “Michelle would you be a dear and pull up that video you showed me earlier. On the internet, not the email you sent me.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” She type in a few commands in her boss’s computer, pulling up the requested info before stepping back, with a barely held grimace from her face. Ignoring her for the moment, he turned the monitor back towards the pissed off man.

 

“Look at this Harrison. They are pulling out swords and staffs from god knows where. They are doing something to you, I can’t tell from this angle really. But they said something about the mark of the outcast on you. They just banned you from ever working with another team.”

 

Flipping a hand in dismissal again at the words, “That was horse shit and you know it. No Sentinel has the power to deny me what is justifiably mine. They are mine and I want them punished in such a manner, so they learn their lesson and come to heel.”

 

How stupid was this guy? 

 

“You’re not getting it you moron. They are NOT your’s and never will be. McGarrett is a VERY powerful Sentinel. One of the very best. He is also a highly trained Navy Seal, Intelligence and Counter Intelligence, officer. He runs a task force on the island he calls home, and he has CLAIMED the ENTIRE State of Hawaii as his chosen land.”

 

“I know it’s why I wanted him in the first place. He would be useful in helping me do my job. Saving lives.” Not to mention, making him look even better in the right peoples eye’s.

 

“What about his Guide? From the video and the reports, McGarrett is highly possessive and protective of his Guide. More then any other team I have ever heard of. You can see it here. How much he does to protect the man. I’ve read the redacted report of how his Guide was kidnapped, and some of the lengths he went to, to get him back. Did you bother reading it?”

 

“No, I didn’t have time. I was busy trying to get the orders cleared and then delivered them.” He honestly didn’t care what methods he had used to get a Guide back. If the Guide died he would just get another one anyway. They were interchangeable after all.

 

“Oh for christ sakes you should have read the report. That man is DEVOTED to his Guide. They have been partners for a year and in that time, the Sentinel constantly was around the other man. When it was discovered Williams was a Guide and not just any Guide, but McGarrett’s own true Guide he was ecstatic. Then the man was kidnapped and had things happen to him which isn’t listed in detail but the lengths McGarrett went to get him back is. NOTHING in his book is worth more then his mate. He will do EVERYTHING and ANYTHING, in his power to see him safe.”

 

Harrison looked at the commissioner in shock. It couldn’t possibly be true that a Sentinel would act that way. It just didn’t make sense. He had worked with other teams, other then his last one, all the Sentinels had treated their Guides like the chattel they were. Course all of the others were either class B or below. Class’s he refused to work with and kept demanding an A class to do his job. Finally being assigned Lisa and Charles.

 

Shaking his head in negation, “No way. I don’t believe it. No Guide is worth much. No Sentinel would put that much time and energy into one! Every pair I have worked with and every Sentinel I have talked to, has said the same thing!”

 

“And how many of those S&G pairings were true pairings? Like the Huntsman’s or McGarrett and Williams? We’ve assigned you pairings based on what your job required. Quite a few and always you were never happy. So we give you an A class and still you're not happy.”

 

“It’s because it wasn’t a real A class. The Sentinel was A class but a woman, and we both know women are mostly useless.” He ignored the assistants narrowed eyes at him. “And her Guide is barely Class B. He never could control her like a MAN should, Let alone as a Guide.” He snarled with contempt. “So I request a pair that is truly A Class, and could be useful to me and the performance of my duties. I get the paperwork ordering them to their new post, organized their duties so they can be of use immediately, and they defy me. If other S&G teams get wind their lives and duties are theirs to command, it will throw the entire system into chaos!” How could he not see it?

 

The Commissioner looked at the man with disgust. Where in the hell did he get so many crazy notions. This could be one of the reasons why he always had so many transfer request from teams, mostly Guides on his desk. The man was a high level negotiator, talented at what he did, if it didn’t back fire on him. But this attitude wouldn’t work any more. He could see his assistant didn’t like being in the same room as him and kept looking at his forehead. “Okay Harrison here is the deal. You will not be assigned another team. Your behavior and attitude towards them being one reasons. Another is this outcast mark.”

 

“Which doesn’t exist! I don’t see anything. He was lying.” He went back to banging on the desk.

 

“Michelle dear do you see anything?”

 

“Yes, Sir, A black slash with silver and blue highlights, through a gold circle with red and blue, in the middle of his forehead.”

 

Harrison sat up straight in shock, “WHAT?!”

 

Still staring at the mark she affirmed, “It’s there sir.”

 

“You lie!” He spat at the lady.

 

“No I do not.” Shaking her head she glared back.

 

Harrison turned towards his boss. “She saw the video, she is making it up cause she doesn’t like me. Doesn’t like the fact that I know where a woman's place is, and she doesn’t belong here!”

 

“Harrison shut up!” He snapped before turning to his aid. “Michelle is there any S&G team or unbonded around, who haven't seen the video or heard about it?”

 

“Yes Sir. When I heard he was coming in I checked. I have a bonded B class team then an unbonded C. Guide and two unbonded D class Sentinels.”

 

“Great where are they?”

 

“Waiting in the conference room.”

 

“Great please bring them in here. I want to see their reaction.”

 

“Of course Sir.” Making a wide path around the outcast, she quickly left to bring the group in.

 

While she was gone. “So this should clear it up properly.”

 

“Like I said it’s bull shit. There is no mark on me.”

 

A few minutes later the group came in consisting of four males and one female. The bonded pair a male and the only female stood a little apart from the rest. Her Sentinel keeping her away due to her gravid condition. Standing the Commissioner indicated all should come near.

 

“Lady and Gentlemen we have a request of you. Have you heard anything about a super powered Sentinel, or seen any video about one?”

 

The bonded male shook his head body firmly planted between his mate and the others. His wife spoke up “No Sir. We’ve been on leave since we found out I was expecting.”

 

“Congratulations by the way,” The Commissioner smiled at the couple.

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

“What about the rest of you?” The rest shook their heads no. “All right wonderful. Then I’m going to ask you this. Take a look at his forehead and tell me what you see.” He indicated Harrison.

 

All looked when he turned to face them. And all recoiled in shock and disgust. They could see a black slash in the middle of a gold circle.

 

“So do you see anything?”

 

“Yes Sir.” Snarled the bonded male. “He has some mark on his forehead.” His own spirit animal, a large condor appeared in the air, while his wife's mink curled around her neck. “From what my condor is saying, it's the mark of the Outcast.”

 

Harrison sputtered in rage, “YOU LIE!”

 

“I do not and I am taking my wife out of here. I don’t want her infected with his disgrace.” Gently steering her out the door they left quickly.

 

“What about the rest of you?”

 

“I see it.”

 

“I do to.”

 

“It actually makes me a little sick.”

 

“I have no interest in being around him”

 

The last one a Guide spoke up. “My coyote tells me it's the mark of the Outcast. That any who walks with a spirit beast will be informed of the mark.” Cocking his head, “Even now word is spreading. By the end of the month, maybe two, all will know to look for this mark and what it means.”

 

“What it means?” The Commissioner asked confused.

 

“Yes this man is Outcast. He will never be able to command those who walk the spirit way. He is so out of balance he can never be redeemed. He will always be marked as unworthy even unto death.”

 

“Death?”

 

“When he is eventually killed due to his actions, the mark will still be there.”

 

Narrowing his eyes, at the black eyed native man, “Killed? Are you planning my murder?”

 

“No but I have heard of you and your actions. Someday it will get you killed,” the tall sun tanned man started calmly. “The Spirit Warrior and his Spirit Guide who placed the mark on you will not be disobeyed. All will heed this warming and turn aside from you. It would not be in our own best interest to defy them.”

 

Harrison was seething at the words, but this time he believed them. To many were saying the same thing. He would get his revenge after he made them removed the mark. No one would deny him what was rightfully his to use at any time.

 

Deciding to break in on the conversation, “Okay thank you…?”

 

“Joesph Skin Walker.” Turning he left, his coyote suddenly appearing and giving Harrison an evaluating look.

 

“So there you have it Harrison, you won’t be given another S&G Team.”

 

“I protest. I want them ordered to remove it.”

 

“I doubt it would work. From reports and what I’ve seen they would simply ignore the order or even expand on their list. I would prefer not to have such an obviously powerful team, even more pissed off.” He stopped to look over the volatile man before continuing. “No, it’s best if there is only one unfortunate instance like this. I am going to recommend to the other commanders who have teams. That if they have been treating their teams like you have, then they better improve. I don’t need a group of people who can no longer work with the Sentinels and Guides.”

 

“Sir that’s not fair! You are doing nothing about my situation. Nor is it good to let them get away with it.”

 

“Life isn’t fair, you work with the hand your dealt. And as for your situation, you can still do your job just not with a team.”

 

“No I need one!” He could see his chance at easy revenge slipping through his fingers. If he didn’t get a team, then he would have to come up with other ways to make them pay.

 

“You won’t get one. Now get out of here I have calls to make.”

 

Angry still he stood and marched out the door. The secretary looked at him with barely disguised disgust. He stopped at her desk. “Don’t think this is the end. Your kind are meant to be servants of the people. My servants! I will find a way to restore order.”

 

Eye’s glowering at the man standing over her desk, “Outcast never speak to me again. You upset the balance and won’t be tolerated.” She snapped back.

 

“You little bitch how DARE you speak to me that way.” Temper snapping he gave her a hard back handed slap. Crying out in pain she held out her hand to stop another blow which didn’t work. Slapping her again, taking great satisfaction as he taught her, her proper place, it was the voice of the Commissioner that stopped him.

 

“HARRISON!” He roared.

 

“She deserved it. For her disrespect.”

 

“GET OUT! YOU ARE SUSPENDED! Pending a full investigation, If you ever work again as a cop it won’t be here.”

 

“FUCK YOU! Who needs this job when you cater to Sentinel scum instead of proper normal people,” ripping off his badge he stormed out.

 

“Michelle my dear are you all right?”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“I’ll have him arrested he won’t be allowed to get away with it.”

 

“No sir it's okay.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes I have a feeling he won’t get away with it. The balance will be restored.”

 

“What is this balance you all are talking about?”

 

“I can’t say for sure, but my little robin tells me, in time more will be revealed.”

 

“Very well, then why don’t you take a long lunch or the rest of the day off. Whichever you would prefer.” He knew she liked to work and was a bit of a mother hen when it came to him. She wouldn’t like to leave him at the office by himself.

 

“I’ll take the lunch. I can’t trust you to get out of here before 9 if I don’t nag at you to.” She smiled knowingly.

“Yes dear, then go have some fun and get something nice my treat.” Handing her a couple 100s he turned back to his office.

 

Grabbing her bag she headed out of the office for an early and long lunch. Going out the door she happened to spot the outcast on the other side of the street. He was on the phone ranting at something but she decided to avoid him. She didn’t want to have anything more to do with him.

 

Pity it may have stopped what was to happen.

 

505050

 

“Hey it’s about time you answered.”

 

“What you want pig?”

 

“I’m calling in that favor you owe me.”

 

“Man we don’t owe you nothing.”

 

“Oh you don’t huh? Then I guess I should call up Father Rory and let him know what really happened to that shipment of coke you were supposed to bring him.”

 

The silence on the other end was heavy for long minutes before a growled “What you want.”

 

“Revenge…”

 

505050

 

The two men watched as the pair they had been instructed to watch disappeared. They honestly hadn’t believed it when their boss told them about the job. But money was money and being paid to just watch a couple guys was better then drug running or being shot at by the cops. Pulling out their phone they made the call they were told to.

 

“Boss the guys you told us to watch. They disappeared like you told us. What do you want us to do now?”

 

“Go and check on the second target. We’ll figure out the plan tomorrow.”

 

“Sure boss.”

 

Hanging up they moved off to their car. Driving to the second place they were told to keep an eye on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said it is mostly a bridge chapter as I get ready to start next set of plot lines within this story.
> 
> Let me know what you think of his behavior if you want.
> 
> The next chapter should be nice and fun.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a bone for breakfast, Steve and Danny take time out to strengthen their connection. Lisa and Charles receive some company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter starts the next installment of fun and adventure. There is smut to begin with but ends with excitement I hope people enjoy.

The sun shined over the Hawaiian ocean as it slowly called the people to wake. To enjoy its generosity, as it gently traveled over the waves to start the day for those who called the islands home. Lighting the sand, till each crystal sparkled in joyous wonder, at a new promising dawn full of love and contentment. The ocean waves responded, by moving lazily back and forth, across the silky smooth sand, helping the sun to bring people around to the new day softly. Surfers could be seen just paddling out to catch a few breakfast waves. Boats floating far out to sea as they brought goods and tourists to the islands. Sea life was breaching the water, as if they too knew it was a glorious morning and they wished to reach the clouds above them. Those who flew above the dazzling blue depths, delighted those who watched, as they searched for their first meal of the day. But it was the sounds which made people smile, the ocean with its soft repeating tune, the tinkling drops of water falling from leaves, after a brief rain storm. The birds trilling along proudly and happily as they searched out their own needs and wants for the morning.

 

Of course none of that could compare to the sounds that woke the two men up from a very deep satisfying sleep. 

 

The night before Steve had fulfilled Danny’s request to be taken against the wall. The tall, lean man lifting his partner up high, spreading his legs and pushing deep inside. Danny had panted as he was taken by his mate multiple times. Steve had reached down, gripping his straining cock, jerking him slowly, till he had no choice but to come. Steve pleased, at the first of many treats, licked his hand clean of his partners jizz, then set up a hard pounding. He was determined to get as much out of his man as he could, before allowing him to rest. Keeping him pinned against the wall, he thrust deeply over and over, even as Danny whimpered and cried in ecstasy, at being so well used. He couldn’t stop it, as a second, then a third climax was forced out of him. Delivering load after load of creamy love to his eager to taste mate. After an hour of intense sexual use, of his very willing and pleased mate, Steven bred him finally. Delivering the multiple loads of his own spunk he had been building up, as he plunged deeply into his fiancee’s ass. When he had given the blond every drop he could, he flipped him upside down. Holding him by his hips, dangling him, as he lifted his delectable ass to his mouth and demanded Danny begin pushing out his loads. Bracing his hands on the floor, with a groan of pleasure, the Guide did as commanded and gave his Sentinel what he wanted. Feeling it as his tongue probed deeply within him, to make sure he didn’t miss a single drop. When done Steve righted his mate once again, carried him over to the bed and set him to sleep. Both highly satisfied at their activities.

 

Bolting upright both heard the lovely sounds of 130 pounds of black spirit realm beast, groaning a deep toned sound of utter pain and misery, as he once again threw up all over the bathroom floor. The sounds produced were ones only heard when the bowels of the earth moved in ways not natural to the grand order of things, or the maker was in extreme distress, needing the loving and sympathetic understanding of the one he was bonded to. To know that his mind mate would have his back, would hold his paw and gently rub his ears. 

 

What he got instead was “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT LOKI! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK SO MUCH!” Came the disgusted voice. “AND OH HOLY SHIT THE SMELL!” Holding his hand to his nose, he immediately dialed it down to as low as he had ever set it. Then he invented a whole new level of dialing down, because it still was a horrendous smell.

 

The pained whimper that came back from the shouted words, still did not elicit the response he wanted.

 

“NO I AM NOT BRINGING YOU ANOTHER BEER, YOU PIE-EYED AND STILL PLASTERED BASTARD! You are a spirit beast, how in the hell can you have a hang over? How in the hell can you be drunk in the first place?” Steve was not amused, he wanted to surprise his mate with a lovely blow job, first thing in the morning. Now he couldn’t due to a smell, which was strong enough to gag a goat for a week. “If you think I am cleaning up this mess after you were warned, like hell I am.” He glared down at the over indulging idiot.

 

Danny meanwhile covered his head with his pillow, trying to block out the sounds of retching and abject misery. He could feel the wolf as he tried to whimper, but even that set up a terrible pounding in his black furry head. The smell was gag inducing and he wasn’t lucky enough to be able to turn his sense off. He had been looking forward to his morning blow job too, but not now, not with that stench.

 

Sasha looked at her pack mate with distain at the rude awakening. The smell was disgusting and the sounds pitiful. She had told him not to drink as much as he had, but he didn’t want to listen. He hadn’t had the good stuff in forever and wasn’t going to waste the opportunity. Now he was paying for it. She glared at him as he began to hurl for the forth time, and was pissed because of it. She knew their pack mates were going to be waking soon, and doing some very interesting things to each other. Now they wouldn’t and she was going to miss the show.

 

As expected it was Danny who came to the miserable wolf’s rescue. Climbing out of bed, pulling on a pair of shorts, he stood. Clenching his nose shut, he walked into the bathroom to the lovely sight of regurgitated meat, soggy sloppy bread, and what in holy hell was that blue stuff? Staring at the pitiful creature, who could rip your arm off if he didn’t feel so horrible, he shook his head in pity. Eye’s closed, Loki tried to block out the light, ears flat due to the shouting penetrating deep into his brain.

 

Sighing, Danny laid a hand on their distressed pack mate. He called up soothing waves of healing, as he took care of Loki’s hangover. Arm glowing gently as it flowed along the stylized lines of his mark. He felt it as the distress receded until it was nothing more. Giving the silly animal a final pat he straightened up from his position on the floor.

 

Loki closed his eyes in bliss as his mate’s mate took care of him. He wondered if Sasha would mind switching? It was obvious she got the nicer of the two. With a leap of good spirits once again, Loki licked at Danny in thanks and made his way to the bedroom. Or he would have, if a painful yank on his tail didn’t stop him. Looking back at the Guide, he didn’t like the devious smile on his face.

 

“Now, now Loki, I helped you. Couldn’t stand to see you in pain. But now your fine. You need to clean up your mess.”

 

He whimpered while blinking his eyes adoringly. Standing with hands on boxer covered hips he scolded the wolf, “No way Buddy, your little stunt cost me a blow job. Cost Steve from giving me one and cost Sasha from watching Steve give me one. Think about it. Who really enjoys watching as Steve and I get it on?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

Loki’s own eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had done. Whipping his head around, he stared in fear at her expression, as she snarled in lost voyeur rage. Immediately he flattened down, tucked his tail between his legs and whimpered that he would clean up the mess.

 

“Good then Steve, Sasha and I are going out for breakfast. We can’t eat with that stench in here. We expect it to be spotless when we get back.” He glared down at the very sorry wolf.

 

Steve, nose still set to negative 7, chimed in “And next time you think about getting drunk, remember this morning. I don’t think the Lady would like her enjoyment, from watching us enjoy each other, interrupted again. She would take it out of your hide.”

 

The growl from the other wolf was nothing but complete agreement.

 

Groveling a bit more he promised he would keep it in mind. Danny and Steve left him to it. But Sasha gave another fierce growl, along with what she would do to him, if he ever spoiled her view again. Cringing he tucked himself in more, protecting those which he held dear. With a firm smack to the face with her tail, she turned to follow her companion. She wanted waffles for breakfast, and needed to make sure they went somewhere she could get them.

 

505050

 

An hour later, they returned happily full of breakfast. Sasha getting her waffles which she enjoyed immensely. Entering the house, Danny knew most of the mess was cleaned up, but the furry menace was having a hard time with one thing he could not do himself.

 

Smiling fondly at their silly pack mate, the Jersey man urged his man, ’Steve go upstairs and help him. He’s feeling pretty down because he can’t finish without breaking stuff.’

 

‘Fine, he gets himself into some mischief doesn’t he?’ Steve smiled even as he went up the stairs. He did love his crazy mutt, just sometimes he did some really stupid shit. Reminded him of himself.

 

“Yep but he wants to make sure you still are not mad. He is sorry.”

 

“I’ll take care of it. You in the mean time, think up what you want to do for the day.”

 

‘Sure babe,’ before giving him a kiss that tasted like strawberries and maple syrup. Sasha wasn’t the only one to have waffles.

 

They parted ways, Steve going to the top floor to help his wolf. Danny to put some supplies away. When Steve reached the bathroom he found all the mess cleaned up. But he also found a frustrated and guilty wolf, trying to figure out how to use a mop without breaking things. Reaching out a hand he petted the black beast on the head. “Don’t worry Buddy, I’ll help you.” Grabbing the mop Steve finished moping the floor, to the grateful yips of his partner. Loki for his part took a towel and dried everywhere the mop was and soon the bathroom was restored to order.

 

“So have you learned your lesson?” His wolf nodded “Good you greedy beast, Danny got you some breakfast, go eat it.”

 

With a happy bark he ran down the stairs to see a juicy raw steak waiting for him. It had a huge bone in it as well. Going to Danny, he rose up and gave the blond a thankful lick. Dropping down he grabbed his meat and disappeared.

 

Steve came down after putting the mop away. “He’s a nut but a good friend.”

 

“Yes, he is, hopefully next time he gets hung over, he’ll remember to puke outside.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow “Next time?”

 

“Yeah he said he would keep it in mind, not that it wouldn’t happen again.”

 

“That little trickster.” He said amused with hands on his hips.

 

“Ehh as long as the puke is outside doesn’t matter.”

 

“Right.” Now he turned back to his partner who was leaning against the counter. “So what would you like to do today?”

 

Danny had been thinking about it and realized what he would like to do. “Honestly not much, we’ve been running around like crazy. But I’m also craving to just be connected to you.”

 

“Connected?” Steve asked perplexed.

 

“Yeah, I don’t want to have full out sex per se. More along the lines of my cock in your ass or your cock in mine. Somehow just want the connection of being together,” he shrugged his shoulders.

 

Steve’s eyes lit up as he got a brilliant idea, making Danny instantly wary.

 

“What popped into that thing you called a mind now?”

 

“Something that you want and I would enjoy a hell of a lot. Something I’ve been dreaming of as well. But it also would give you the connection you're craving.” Steve rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

 

Eyeing his way to chipper mate, still he asked him carefully “What is it?”

 

“Why don’t we go down stairs and you put in a movie? Something we enjoy and I can listen to.”

 

“Listen?”

 

“Yeah because you are going to be watching the movie on the couch. While I’m kneeling on the floor with your cock in my mouth.”

 

“WHAT?” Danny exclaimed surprised but very interested. 

 

“Yeah we didn’t get our morning blow in. But god I have been wanting to suck you for a long time now. Just straight out hold your dick in my mouth and sit to savor the taste. This would be perfect. Then when you want me to get you off, you just let me know. Afterward I go back to simply having it lay thick and heavy in me.” Steve licked his lips in anticipation. “When we get tired of that we go upstairs and lay with my dick in your ass.”

 

Danny warming to the idea instantly, “And when you get horny, you fuck my ass until your balls are empty.”

 

“Yeah and when I’m empty and your full, I lap it all out of you.” He shivered in pleasure, just thinking about the idea of drinking his own come from his mates ass.

 

“Oh my god that’s exactly what I want.” Standing he went to his taller mate and pulled him down for a quick kiss. “I’ll go find a movie. Something we’ve seen a billion times so you will have no problem following along.”

 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll go get naked and be down in a few minutes.”

 

Going in separate directions, again the men did their various prep work. When Steve reached the ground floor he was happy to see Danny naked, hard and weeping with need. He was sitting in the middle of the couch facing the tv. A thick large pillow laying on the floor in front of him. Checking his surroundings, he wasn’t surprised to see a large she wolf sprawled on one of the chairs. His mate was slowly stroking himself and he was quick to kneel on the pillow before replacing his partner’s hand with his mouth. He closed his eyes in bliss, as his jaw was stretched as wide as he could go. The feeling was like nothing he could describe, he loved it so much. Beginning to suck, he ran his tongue along the underside, teasing his man. Bobbing his head up and down, he knew it wasn’t quite how they planned to start, but he could feel it through their bond. Danny needed at least one release right now or he wouldn’t have any fun. He could hear Danny breathing heavily as he began to get close to his first climax of the day. He was going to work hard to make sure he had plenty for the next few hours. 

 

“Steve harder, suck me harder and swallow me whole and I’ll come quick,” the blond panted.

 

Taking the advice to heart he began to suck harder, wanting to please his mate and get his first treat of the day. 

 

‘Oh fuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkk.’ moaned his mate as he finally came deeply in his mouth. Swallowing his load, he tickled his balls to make sure he got it all. Cleaning him up, enjoying hunting down every drop which thought it could escape, he hummed his pleasure. Finishing he simply backed off till only about three quarters his mate’s cock was in his mouth and settled down to wait. Ignoring his own hard on for the time being, the Seal closed his eyes as he finally was allowed to savor the true essence of his mate slowly and deeply. Danny picked up the remote and Steve chuckled at the opening sounds as Space Balls came on the screen. 

 

505050

 

“You doing okay there babe?” Danny asked as he looked down at the man between his legs. He was breathing easily, swallowing fairly often to control the saliva.

 

‘Fuck yes. I’ve wanted to do this exact thing since we mated.’

 

“Well, it feels good from my side.” He thrust in just a bit. Steve taking the hint began to suck and work his cock. 

 

Humming gently, he worked at pleasuring him for the third time in the last hour. Humming with pleasure, as he swirled his sinfully talented tongue around his mate’s fat leaking head. The Commander then moved on to rubbing the underside, before pulling back and nibbling on the tip. All the sensations caused his partner to quickly come in his eager mouth, before the blond   
went back to watching the movie. 

 

This had been a good idea of Steve’s, it gave him the intimate connection he had wanted. The slow day and the joy of just being together without any strife to interrupt them. Danny scanned his mate, to make sure he wasn’t in any distress and found none. Instead he found supreme satisfaction as Steve carried his thick shaft on his tongue. To really indulge in his enjoyment of his mates taste, without having to hurry or get on with other things. They would have to do this again at some point. The warm wet heat of his mates mouth, just holding his prick in place, waiting till Danny told him it was okay to service him again. It made him shiver at how much he was pleased with the situation.

 

505050

 

The movie was over and Danny was looking down at the man who had been sucking him on and off for the duration of it. His mate’s eyes were closed contently, as he still held his dick in his mouth. Smiling he thrust gently and felt it as Steve began sucking him again, as he had done every other time. Smirking he decided to up the fun it a bit by placing his hands on either side of his partners head. Steve’s eyes flew open as he felt the hands taking hold of him, sultry pleasure suffused his face as he looked into Danny’s sapphire blue eyes.

 

Petting his head, the happy man sighed in pleasure, “You’ve made me feel so good I feel like you deserve another treat, before you mount and fuck my brains out. How about instead of the gentle glide I just fuck your skull?”

 

‘Fuck yea I could use a good hard mouth fucking.’

 

Standing slowly, making sure he didn’t dislodge his dick from his willing cock suckers mouth. Danny gripped Steve’s hair tighter and began to thrust deeply into the older man’s hot wet mouth. Steve hummed in enjoyment and encouragement, wanting the other man to really use his mouth for his own pleasure. He expanded his jaw as wide as it could go, to take the massively heavy cock deeper down his throat.

 

‘Yeah fuck me mouth, I want to feel all of you. Choke me out if needed to get that massive monster in there. I want it all.’ The Seal began to purr in pleasure, as his mouth was used for what he was now considering it’s true purpose. Which was the prolonged and ample use of his throat for all of his sweet mate’s sexual gratification.

 

Danny put more speed and depth into his thrusting, along with holding back his climax. Five times Steve had sucked him off and this would be the sixth. He wanted to make it really good for his mate, who after each load he had swallowed, had become even more obsessed with feeding from his blond mate.

 

Holding his head steady as he slowed his thrusts for a moment he gazed fondly down at the man who was looking up at him, wondering why he had slowed. Not letting him wonder long he simply used his words, ’I want you to know Steve, I have loved every minute of this afternoon. Having you surrounded me, feeding you what you love the most, knowing how much you enjoy tasting me. Knowing we are going to be doing this for a long time.’

 

Grinning around the cock buried to the hilt in his mouth, ’I love it when you feed me. I’ll always want to taste you.’ He then chuckled darkly sending more tantalizing feelings of pleasure up his detective’s highly strung body.

 

‘Good then you’ve earned this.’

 

Closing his eyes Danny concentrated on pounding into his partners mouth, using it for both their delight, until he felt the moment when Steve needed more. When he did, with a deep whorish moan, he emptied his balls one more time. Burying himself to the hilt, not letting Steve up till he had swallowed everything Danny gave him. When done he pulled out and let the Seal clean him completely with his tongue.

 

Falling back onto the couch completely spent after his latest mind hazing orgasm, he asked ‘What would you like to do now? Get something to eat or?’

 

Wiping his mouth with his hand, before licking the last few drops back into his mouth, he stood up. Kissing his mate deeply while he answered. ‘I’d like to go for a swim actually. Would you like to join me?’

 

Shaking his head, to spent to do anything really active, “No, I’m good for now.”

 

“Okay love I’m going to go for a swim. When I get back I want you in bed, prepped and ready for a good long fucking. Once I’ve finished I’ll clean you up and then just use you for a cock warmer till dinner.”

 

“Christ you make it sound so filthy and fun at the same time. You’re on see you in a bit babe.”

 

505050

 

Finishing his phone call from the men who he had set to watching earlier that evening.

 

“You sure man you want to do this? They're fucking Sentinels and Guides? They’re like Superman and Batman and all sorts of other things rolled up into one.”

 

“They are not, they are fucking servants to normal men. They are meant to obey and be used for the betterment of man kind. Fuckers need to be shown they have to yield when their superior gives them orders. It won’t be good if Sentinels get the idea they have free thought, and can choose who they work for and when they work for them.”

 

“Okay man but why those two?”

 

“Because they were witness to what McGarrett and Williams did to me. They need to be an example to any other teams, that might get the crazy notion they can say no when others give them orders.”

 

“Fine we have the place picked out. They won’t get out of it once in it.”

 

“And what about McGarrett have you spotted him yet?”

 

“No, they disappeared after the party and haven’t been seen since.”

 

“Well, this should draw them out and we can make an example of them as well.”

 

“You got the money?”

 

“Yes why in the hell you need money, when you owe me…”

 

“Right, I owe you but this is going to take a lot more man power then what I have. Needed it to buy the men.”

 

Harrison thought about it and realized he was correct. This would be a big mission, but once done it would show Sentinels and Guides what they were required to do, and who their masters were. It could not get out that they had choices as to their duties.

 

“Let me know when you have them. I want to make sure they know just why they have been made examples of.”

 

“Sure now let me go and get things started. We’ll get the first pair tomorrow morning.”

 

“Good your men better not fail.”

 

505050

 

Lisa finished tying her shoes for her morning run. Now that she had been able to exercise, she was happy to see she wasn’t gaining weight any more, but she hadn’t lost any either. So she was running twenty laps around her block rather then the normal 10. 

 

“Charles I’m heading out, be back when I’m done with my 20.” She called from the front foyer, about to open the door.

 

Charles yelled back from the kitchen “Okay dear I’ll have breakfast ready when you come back.”

 

Opening the door she set out for her morning run, her legs pumping steadily as she warmed up. She would do three rounds of warm up before beginning to push herself for the next 14 then cool down for the final three. She already was anticipating the breakfast her master cook would have for her. He promised fresh fruit with whatever it was he planned and she couldn’t wait. Setting off she began her run.

 

505050

 

“Okay people she’s out. Her husband is confirmed inside you all know the plans?”

 

“Yea man, we snatch the bitch and her pussy bitch husband. Take them both to the building and hold ’em.”

 

“Good she will be a pain, she is a trained army person or something. The husband is a farming consultant, should be easy to take him down.”

 

“Right boss.”

 

“Now get out of here and get the assholes.”

 

505050

 

Charles was on edge, his wife had gone out for her run like normal, but something was off with her and him and the whole day. His instincts were not settling down and so he did what he did every time they went off. He listened and obeyed.

 

505050

 

“There she is, when she gets around the corner it’s out of view of everyone for a good 50 feet. Knock her out as fast as you can. We need to get out of here.”

 

“On it.”

 

There were six men stationed around the spot they planned on taking the woman. She was jogging their way and when she arrived at the spot they jumped out.

 

“GRAB HER!”

 

Stretching out their arms they tried to capture her. But a Lt Colonel didn’t get to that rank by sitting on her ass behind a desk all day. At least not a 5 sense Sentinel, who had been on edge since she came up to the corner. Ducking down as the arms reached for her she, swung up into a round house kick, knocking three down before jumping over their bodies and punching another in the nose. She heard a man running up behind her and didn’t hesitate, whirling around she kicked him in the balls. With satisfaction she heard it as they ruptured and he fell back screaming in pain. 

 

But she heard more people coming for her, more people shouting to capture her and she realized they wanted her alive. But she didn’t give a damn if she killed them, they were attacking her and it was her right to defend herself and what she claimed as her own. Pulling out one of the blades she always had on her, she slashed at another mans eye’s even as she kicked the knee from a man rushing her from the side. Thrusting the blade into his belly she ripped him open, blood spilling out onto the pavement.

 

“Get the bitch, doesn’t matter how!” The leader yelled.

 

She knew she needed to get out of there. Her husband might be in danger and that was unacceptable. She turned to run and screamed as a bullet ripped into her from the side. It was a through and through but still hurt like a son of a bitch. It slowed her down just enough, that three others were able to get hold of her arms. She tried to fight them off but they punched her in the belly, chest and knee. One stabbed her from behind to break the hold she had on their comrades neck, her hand going lax.

 

Glaring through the pain she was in, she could see her own Lion coming to her rescue. He had already ripped the throats out of four men. But there were close to twenty now after her and he had his paws full. When he went to rush her and get her free, she felt it as a blade was pressed to her throat.

 

“Listen cat you want her to live you’ll back off. We want her alive but dead is just as good if need be. You return to wherever it is you go and don’t follow us. We have plans and they don’t require her to be alive for them.”

 

Jasper snarled at the men who held his mistress, he would not leave her alone.

 

“I mean it cat you come any closer and you and her will be no more. I don’t think a spirit animal can be in the real world if you don’t have a companion right?” The man holding the knife on her smirked. He knew a bit about Sentinels and their animals and he was right up to a point. But her lion would get his revenge.

 

“Jasper go I’ll be fine.” She called out for the others to hear. But what she told him privately was to check on Charles, then find the Spirit Warrior and his Guide. She didn’t know how but somehow this was about them.

 

The lion with a fierce snarl backed away. He would back off for now but his pride was everything to him and it was his job to defend it. He slowly faded out as he watched his mistress led away, bleeding heavily. Going to the den to check on her mate, he vowed she would not be gone from his side more then what was needed to alert the Warrior and Guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people enjoyed this chapter. Isn't Loki cute when hung over? Poor baby. Hope people enjoyed the smut.
> 
> And as for Lisa being knifed and shot along with more to come, realize this she is a Lt. Colonel in the US Marines. She is trained for this and its part of the risk that comes with being in a military branch. She is a Sentinel and Harrison doesn't like her of course cause of that. He also doesn't like her cause she is a woman yes. But the items I come up with to do to her is based on her being military and the training she has had over the years.
> 
> Kinda like an Equal opportunity thing. Fair is Fair. If one can torture a military male why not a military female. But there will be NO rape. Even I don't go that far. Just pretty much beating up people. I don't like doing much else. 
> 
> So hopefully people won't hate on me cause I'm just creating a fair environment and the character happens to be female this time around.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems continue for Charles and Lisa. Steve gets a rude awakening. Danny's parents do a parents duty to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut. This is another chapter I'm using to set the stage for future chapters. That is why it's so short.

The door crashing open alerted him easily, even as the screams of death was another. Men poured into his home and he was ready for them. The house itself fought the intruders, as poison darts flew through the air, towards the door. His sweet and loving hyena lady was already on the attack, laying fang and claw into flesh easily. Her eyes blazed with death as she defended her companion. Charles threw multiple knives as men began coming from the back of his house, then he opened fired with his colt. 45. Each round easily hitting a man squarely in the heart or forehead. When the gun emptied, he loaded another mag even as he punched a man trying to sneak up on him. He opened his senses and found many more surrounding his house causing him to growl. Expanding further his eye’s opened in wide in rage, as he felt the attack on his wife.

 

“Whoever you are, you just signed your death warrant.” Holstering his gun he reached for the closes man to him and snapped his neck, using the body as a shield as he pushed forward into the group. There he dumped the body as he began slashing at the enemy. Stabbing in belly’s, throats and any other soft tissue, with not a care for the screams coming from those around him. Burying his knife in an eye socket, he reached around and pulled out his .45 along with his Remington 9 mm and opened fired.

 

He grunted as he took some rounds but ignored them. They were not slowing him down, so they were of no importance. Reloading quickly with the extra magazines at his side, he kept up the onslaught of death. He could hear shouted orders from people trying to get him, but his only goal now was to get free and rescue his wife.

 

Aurora snarled as she ripped out the throat of another gang member coming after her mate. She would defend the pack even as he did. She was well matched with her companion nothing came before the family and she was proud to stand by his side. His mate’s mate suddenly showed himself, rage and loathing radiating from his body. The female must have been taken and he was driven away. He was taking his rage out on the attackers. Blood and shrieks were heard as the fight continued.

 

Then a sound she barely heard made her look up in fear for her mate. There in the doorway was a man with an even larger weapon aimed right at his heart. She jumped not at the man but at her mate knocking him down, allowing the large caliber round to pass over head by mere inches. The enemy tried to take advantage of his fallen state, but her pack mate raced to defend them. Ripping people off the pile they had started. Charles stood even as he started ripping grenades out of his pockets and launching them at the people coming after him. Debris rained down on all as many of the walls began to show long track marks of bullet fire. Gas was flowing as the secondary defense systems started kicking in. Coughing and sneezing as the horrendous smell permeated through the tight indoor battle field. Backing away, blood loss from multiple gunshot wounds finally catching up to him, he tumbled down the stairs in an inelegant spiral. Someone at some point had also knifed him down his entire left side and it was bleeding heavily. 

 

Crawling towards one special wall, he hit a hidden switch and rolled into a room never seen by anyone, other then him and his wife. It closed behind him quickly and he lay limp in the safe room. Hitting another button, he disabled all outside switches that would open the room. At the same time it locked him in completely, while he watched on the monitors as whoever the scum was, who tried to take him tore his house apart looking for him. But his safe room was just that safe. There was nothing that indicated it was there since he had heavily modified this particular house to incorporate it.

 

Jasper and Aurora he could see were still fighting, leading the bastards away from where he was till they knew he had locked the room. Placing a hand on his wounded side he grimaced at the pain. He couldn’t go to a hospital because they would be watching. No, he had to take care of this himself and find his wife. When he did the bastards who had done this would pay.

 

505050

 

“Steve wake up! We need to get going.”

 

Snorting, wheezing and blearily opening eyes the Navy Seal, used to getting up at the ass crack of dawn looked at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning and he had no idea why the fuck they were up so early. Shoving his head under his pillow he decided to ignore the mad man in his bed. 

 

Danny eyeing his mate, tried to decide the best course of action to get him moving. Making up his mind, he kneeled over his mostly still asleep mate, lined himself up, rammed his way home. Steve, still heavily lubed after a heavy last minute fucking by Danny just before they went to bed, shot his head up at the unexpected shaft in his ass. His mate began a serious pounding that was hitting all the right buttons with him, as he was dominated to his satisfaction.

 

“Steve… we… need… to…get… going!” Danny informed him with each stroke in and out of his body.

 

Pushing back as he climbed to his hands and knee’s. “Fuck Danno mmmm, Why? Oh god yeah fuck me harder.”

 

Smirking Danny increased the pace, knowing Steve really liked a good surprise ass fucking. “Because we need to go and meet my Dad’s friends at the station.” Reaching forward he pinched his mates nipples, listening to him hiss in pleasure.

 

“What? Oh yeah pound my hole, But why, God you feel so good, this early? It’s not even, damn how are you so fucking thick, two in the morning.” He panted in pleasure as he was used so well.

 

Danny slapped his mate’s ass before pulling out unexpectedly, causing the other man to exclaim in shocked disappointment. “Danny what the hell? You do not start fucking my brains out, only to stop in the middle of it.”

 

“I only started to get you up babe.” Danny smiled as his very hard cock bounced in front of him.

 

Glaring Steve was having none of it. “You have two-seconds to get back inside me and screw me into the mattress or I’ll pounce on you and do you instead.”

 

“Steven come on we need to actually get going…” But he was smiling evilly.

 

With a glare of sexual rage “You bastard you are not getting away with fake fucking me.” Pouncing he dived for his mate who with a laugh avoided him. Jumping in the bed he rolled out of the way, only to be stopped by Steve as he threw him to his back and sat down on his prick. Both howling with satisfaction as they connected. Steve then set a pace that caused both men to moan in pleasure.

 

Bouncing rigorously on his partners thick prick “Come inside me now Guide! I want to feel you jetting inside me. Do it! Do it NOW!” He ordered and Danny obeyed, the tightness, sweet around his very thick dick, as he emptied himself. Steve took himself in hand and after just a dozen strokes came hard all over his very naughty and teasing mate. Waking him from a sound sleep, fucking him just enough to get him wide away then trying to get away when he wouldn’t finish what he started. When done stroking every drop out of himself, he raised himself up and settled on his mates chest before pushing out all his spunk from his ass.

 

The satisfied Seal then settled down to lick every drop of come off his mates body, humming in delight at the taste of his mate and himself mixing together. He was pleased when Danny lay still and let him clean him till his senses could not detect another drop of their mingled essences. Cuddling up when done with his after midnight snack, he began to lick at his mates ear. ‘Why in the hell are we getting up this fucking early in the morning?’

 

“Because Dad is going into work at 9 and I want to be there when he does. Shift change is at 11 so this way we can meet more of the guys.”

 

Nuzzling his ear wishing he was on his partners other side so he could lick his mate mark he stated “But it’s 2 in the morning we have hours to go before then.”

 

“No, you idiot it’s 2 here its 8 there, now get dressed we have to head out.” Sliding out from under his wide awake mate he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

 

Leaning up in bed, arms bracing him behind him. “Damn it Danny why didn’t you tell me this last night before bed?” He was cranky from lack of sleep mostly. The awesome screw he had helped make him a bit less cranky. Scratching his balls he smirked at his partners response.

 

Yelling from the other room, “Because you were to busy ramming my ass for the 12th time to listen.”

 

The night before had been fun for Steve, as he realized he could use his own bond mark to increase his refractory rate. Danny he realized had done the same thing over the days. In order to give Steve the chance to feed from him so much. So he rewarded him by coming a dozen times in his mate filling him completely, before finally slithering down and lapping at his hole till all his own come came back at him. It was one of the best times they had had together and he wanted to repeat it so bad.

 

“Steve I’m taking a shower if you want to join me, might want to be quick.” Danny called even as he stepped into the shower. Taking himself in hand he tried not to indicate what he was doing. Steve came around the door, took at look at his still hard mate and didn’t hesitate. Entering the shower he kneeled down and sucked him in to the root. “Fucking hell Steve you’re too good at that.”

 

‘I plan on getting better, now hurry up and give me my treat I really need another taste of you before heading out.’

 

Rolling his eye’s at his never sated mate, Danny gave into the request, pushing and pulling out of his mates talented mouth. Till he felt the familiar feelings of getting ready to release his load. Each time it felt a bit longer and he wondered about it. But it made Steve happy to milk him dry and that was all that mattered. “Better?” Danny smiled down in amusement at the come hungry man.

 

‘Yes, now lets scrub up and we can get going.’ Grabbing sponges they worked at cleaning each other, ignoring the grumbles of certain members of the pack. Both had been woken by the blond and while one wanted to go back to sleep, the other had been vastly interested in what was happening to her companion. Now they were sitting quietly in the middle of the room while the men dressed. It was way to early even for Steve, but if his mate actually wanted to be there for his father like he promised he would do it. He would do anything for his mate to keep him happy and content.

 

‘Ready to go?’ Danny asked as he checked to make sure he had everything he needed.

 

‘Yep.’

 

‘Great.’ Reaching a hand out Danny touched his wolf’s shoulder, Steve mirroring him. A flash of light and the room was empty.

 

505050

 

Lisa woke to the sensation of an icy bucket of water being dumped on her head. Growling she tried to attack whoever was in the room with her but her arms were to well secured. Chained behind her, the heavy manacles were bolted to the floor. The same with a heavy iron collar and looking as best she could her legs secured the same. Chains flowed outwards securing her collar to the floor in three different points. Her arms had double chains, along with her feet and all were heavy. Extremely heavy, with her injuries she could barely move as it was. It would be nearly impossible for her to free herself. She hoped Jasper would get Charles and the help she would need.

 

“It’s about time you worthless bitch woke up.” Her head snapped up and around when she heard Harrison's voice. “Yes, you useless whore it’s me.”

 

“Harrison what the fuck do you think you're doing?” She glared at him.

 

“Teaching you a lesson, along with that useless husband of yours, once he’s found.” She rejoiced at the news her husband had escaped. “We plan on using you as bait, and bringing those over blow bastards who put this mark on my forehead a lesson. Once they remove it, all four of you will be used as examples for Sentinels and those worthless Guides once and for all.”

 

Snarling in fury at the fool “What are you talking about you jerk?” She shook her black hair out of her eye’s as she kept him in her focus.

 

Walking over he slapped her hard, then punched her and kicked her in the side where her gunshot would still bled sluggishly. Screaming in pain she collapsed to his evident satisfaction. “You will learn, you are to speak only when instructed to. Sentinels and Guides are on this planet to serve man. Which means they are here to serve ME! If it gets out that a team has the right to do what they wish rather then following orders it will create chaos. I cannot let that happen so that is where you come in.”

 

She snarled as she tried to lunge at him when he came close to her. Another kick to the head was her reward. “Knock it off you shouldn’t even be a Sentinel, women are only good for kitchen and bedding duties. They serve no other function. The fact at you have such enhance senses is wrong! I will not take the chance that at some point, you may decide to allow that pitiful mate of yours, to breed you and create more female creatures like you. Females, who do not know their place, and would not obey the proper order of things.”

 

Lisa looked up into the mad black eyes of her former boss. He really had gone off the deep end, and she could tell there was no hope of bringing him back. He paced around her shackles just out of her reach as he preached at her. While he did, she decided to extend her senses out, listening for anyone nearby who could help, or anything which might help her break out. What caused her eyes to widen was the smell of rotten eggs as they slowly flowed on the wind.

 

He caught her as she stopped paying attention to what he was saying. Grabbing his pistol he turned it and hit her over the face with the butt of it. “Listen to what I’m saying bitch. You will not be allowed to run around free thinking you have a choice in your lives. I will teach you all that you are slaves to the world, only as useful as those of us who are you masters determine you are.”

 

Lisa less then pleased at his ridiculous idea, expressed her own choices for her future. “Fuck off asshole. When I get free I’m coming for you and killing you myself.”

 

Slapping her again he shouted. “Silence bitch you will wait here till we find that worthless mate of yours. Then when I have you together I’ll get that final pair and you will all die as an example to every other Sentinel out there.” Storming over to her one more time he raised his leg up and brought it down crushingly on her knee taking pleasure in the amount of screaming she produced.

 

“That should keep you docile like a female should be. Stay here while we bring that eunuch you call a man to join you.” Slapping her just for the fun of it he turned and left her to her solitude in the old condemned building.

 

505050

 

Charles watched as the gang continued to search for him in the house. Toppling chairs, tables, couches and other furniture. They were banging on the walls trying to find the hidden entrance but they wouldn’t. He had designed it so it was as solid as the walls to either side of it. The room was small, not meant to last out a siege but it didn’t need to. The house was in the middle of a city block, people would be seeing and calling the cops soon if they hadn’t already. He just needed to out last these fuckers then find his wife. 

 

Jasper was snarling in a corner, shredding the bedding there in rage. He wanted to go to his mind mate, but he knew she would want him watching her mate for the time being. Until he was free of this prison, he would stay then he and aurora would hunt. Aurora spent her time going between her friend and her own companion worried about his wounds and about his own mate. She would help her pack mate hunt for the female, while her own companion was tended to. Who ever took her would pay dearly. Her own Guide would see to that.

 

505050

 

Danny and Steve arrived at his parents house, in the same room they had fooled around in just a few days prior. Steve unable to resist the temptation the memory inspired within him, pulled his mate into his arms and thrust his tongue down his mates throat. Who returned the kiss for a few moments before pulling away with a dirty look and gesture to his groin. ‘Damn it Steve I really didn’t want to go meet them with a hard on as soon as we arrived.’

 

With a devilish grin at his plotting, ’Well, then let me take care of that for you.’

 

‘WHAT DIDN’T YOU GET ENOUGH AT THE HOUSE?’ He shouted in his mates mind.

 

‘I will never get enough of you Danny,’ he said before slipping to his knees, pulling his detectives dick out and sucking harshly on the thick shaft. It only took a minute before Danny, with a resigned sigh, gave him what he wanted. One last taste of his mate before they began the next round of visiting.

 

‘Steve next time we are alone, I am going to tie you up and leave you that way. So you learn patience and realize I’m not just one god damn live action come hose. Meant to spray the back of your throat with my jizz.’

 

Unrepentant at his fun, ’Sounds interesting I’m sure Sasha would love to watch.’

 

‘I’m sure she would fall asleep as I leave you tied up, waiting till I came up the stairs to use you for my pleasure. Then leave you hanging till I decide when I’ll allow you to come.’

 

Steve’s eyes widened even as his dick hardened at the words. Now he needed some relief but Danny refused to help. Instead he turned towards the door and opened it shouting down the stairs that they were there. Steve frowned as he closed his eyes trying to will away his erection, not wanting his mates family to see it. He really did have to think things through more. When he was properly adjusted he followed his partner down the stairs.

 

“Sorry we’re late had some trouble getting this one up.” Danny stuck his thumb out at Steve.

 

“It’s quite all right Son. Still got here in time to drive in with me. The boys will be really excited to see their little spit fire again.”

 

“Dad please…” Danny whined with a look at Steve who was beginning to grin.

 

“Spit fire? There has to be a story there.” He gave a devilish smile.

 

Waving his hands around in negation, “No, no there isn’t a story. In fact there is no spit or fire. He misspoke and now we have to get going.” He tried to push Steve towards the door to leave.

 

“Oh Son we have a few minutes.” Turning to the taller man Danny’s father began to tell the story. “When this little bugger was a kid, I took him to the station for a visit. The boys were doing a demonstration, on various ways to put fires out for a couple of school classes at the same time. When the fire was going decently for the demo Chris asked anyone what would be some ways to put the fire out.”

 

“Dad we really should be going now.” He said desperately.

 

Patting his shoulder, “We will, this will only take a minute.” The older man said with a huge smile. “Well, if this little tyke didn’t come up and immediately say, “I know how to” and proceeded to spit on the fire. Tried it half a dozen times but it wouldn’t go out. Finally he got annoyed and grabbed a bucket, filled it with water from the grass hose that was on and dumped it on the fire itself.”

 

Steve was grinning like mad at his mate, feeling his frustration and embarrassment. “How old was he when he did this stunt?”

 

Looking at his watch “Oh look at the time…” 

 

“He was 11.” He shared a grin with his son’s mate.

 

“Damn it Dad really?” He whined in the same voice he used when he was seven.

 

“Its all good Danny,” The elder Williams grinned knowing exactly how much mischief he was causing.

 

“Yes, hon you know the tradition. Your parents are allowed to embarrass you at least once before your significant other.” His mother pipped up with her own smile.

 

“Yes Mom,” sighed Danny defeated even as his eye’s smiled. He knew he wasn’t going to win but damn it he had to try.

 

“Okay boys lets load up and do some visiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harrison exposes more of his madness. Lisa is less then pleased. Charles is ready to murder people if he doesn't pass out first. The spirit animals are torn because they want to go to both their companions but both are hurt. And both people would want their other taken care of first.
> 
> Steve is just a horn dog right now. But Danny doesn't seem to mind.
> 
> Enjoying the reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny go on a tour. Steve gets royally pissed off at another man. Charles get's some much needed help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter for your reading pleasure. This one doesn't have smut in it so much. As more of a show of dominance thing. I'll let you figure it out. 
> 
> I also don't know much about medical stuff so only put the bare minimum I do know in it.
> 
> But adventure is starting to take off now.

“So Steve here is the station, one of the oldest in the state.” Pulling up, Steve took in the sight of a large old brick station. It had four bays along with an office on the side. It was two stories tall with living quarters above the extra tall bays. It had a ladder truck, water truck, commanders space and an actual vintage fire engine which was in perfect working order. He was already trying to plot ways to get his hands on that one.

 

Honest amazement in his voice Steve exclaimed, “Wow it’s cool. Never been to a fire house like this.” He continued to look at the building, reading the plaque hanging next to the door easily from his 30 feet away.

 

Eddie smiled as he informed the pair, “Well your in for a treat, they got Frannie all shined up when they heard Danny was back. He always loved playing with her.”

 

Turning towards his partner he asked “Frannie?”

 

“She’s a vintage 1950s Sea grave firetruck Steve. She’s fully working and even licensed to be used truck.” Danny said pleased to see the truck in mint condition. He wasn’t a big fan of cars. When one broke, you bought a new one if it couldn’t be fixed. But he grew up with Frannie, so she alone had a special place in his heart.

 

“Yep we don’t take her out much, other then parades and shows. But we all got to thinking about it and we chip in and keep her licensing up because we want a back up.” Danny’s father said with pride in his voice.

 

“When did you use her last to fight an actual fire?” Danny asked his Dad.

 

Thinking about it he remembered the story. “Honestly she went out for actual use three years ago. There was a five alarm going and all the trucks in the area were being called. Radio was going nuts because of the large brush fire which had sprung up. They needed more and more engines to just pour it on. Helicopters were out due to high winds, so engines were all we had at the time. Jack and Jill stole a cop car when the cops back was turned, and hightailed it back to the station and pulled her out.”

 

Danny grinned he knew exactly who Jack and Jill were.

 

“Came back and put her into action and damn if she didn’t help. Her pump helped back up some of the other trucks who’s pumps failed. Something got into the filters and fucked the pumps up. Same shit got into her, but she didn’t care, just spit it all out and kept working. She was one of the last ones to pull out when the fire was finally contained.”

 

“That’s awesome, what about the cop? Was he pissed his car disappeared?” Steve asked smile stretching ear to ear.

 

Eddie laughed at the memory “Boy was he, he wanted to arrest the pair and throw away the key. But we made a deal with him, he would drop all charges if our guys returned the car and stopped by his house with Frannie and give his kids a ride up and down the street with full lights and sirens.”

 

“Bet they had a ball.”

 

“Yeah they did, all the kids in the neighborhood turned out and we ended up staying there an hour giving rides and passing out safety brochure’s.”

 

“Who are Jack and Jill?” Steve asked.

 

Danny with a knowing grin said, “You’ll see Steve.” Turning to his Dad “They are working today right?”

 

“You kidding and miss a chance to see their little Spit fire.”

 

“Dad they are only 9 years older then me.”

 

“That can be a lifetime for some. Now lets go they have been wanting to see you since I told them you showed up.”

 

Getting out of the car all three men headed towards the office door. Opening it they were met by confetti being thrown in their face and shouts of welcome.

 

“Spit fire!”

 

“DANNY!”

 

“Little Bambino”

 

“Hows the transplant?”

 

“Who’s the hunk and I wonder how much Danny paid for him?”

 

“Was probably a gift you know how much cops make.”

 

Steve’s grin was getting wider by the minute as he saw Danny’s ears getting redder with the comments.

 

“Okay I’m here dear god you’re all perverts. I didn’t pay anything for him. He came with the job and I’ve been regretting it ever since. Been thinking of transferring to accounting to reduce my stress.” Danny stated with his own grin, even as he went to hug a lady just as tall as him. She was brown haired with green eyes and a truly evil smile on her face.

 

“SPIT FIRE.” She shouted even as she hugged him.

 

“Hi Jill, see your still as troublesome as ever.” The detective gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

Returning the quick peck she laughed as she stated, “Hey now I haven’t done anything arrest-able for at least six months.”

 

“You mean you haven’t gotten caught.” He laughed

 

“Same difference, so who is this good looking guy?” She turned towards Steve looking him up from head to toe.

 

“This is Steve my partner and my Sentinel.”

 

Reaching out a hand to the lady, Steve continued. “I’m also his boss and his fiancee.”

 

She took his hand and shook it before turning back to Danny. “So you're marrying the boss? Hope the perks are worth it.” Turning back to Steve, she made a lighting fast grab and took hold of his junk, squeezing just enough to see what was there. “Yep perks are worth it.” She chuckled as she let go.

 

Steve stared at her in shock before looking at the others in the office. None seemed surprised with her behavior. Some even sighing or holding their heads in their hands, in manners indicative that this wasn’t the first time she had pulled the stunt. ‘Holy shit! What the hell was that?’ Steve didn’t know whether to be offended or pleased with her assessment.

 

‘Be pleased, she has no shame when it comes to personal space. Don’t know how many lectures she has had over the years about it. It’s why she can’t transfer anywhere else. No one would put up with her insanity.’

 

‘Christ you could get drummed out of the service for that.’

 

‘Yep but she is also married to the fire battalion chief’s brother's son who is as good a person as she is perverted. She gets along great with her father in law, who see’s a lot of himself in her.’

 

‘Okay and how does that excuse her behavior?’ Steve still was on the fence about being felt up by the lady. 

 

‘It doesn’t unless she stays at this station. All the people here are related to each other in one form or another.’ Danny met his eyes for a second. ‘Seriously they are all her brother in laws, uncles or cousins in this house. Hell she’s my cousin a couple times removed.’

 

‘How far does your family actually reach?’

 

‘It grows each year. Furthest family I think we have though is in Hawaii. One of the best son’s to ever come out of the family moved there for personal reasons.’ With a wickedly teasing side glance to the taller man, ‘Ended up saddled with one emotionally stunted 5 year old, who has a fascination with all things that go boom.’ Danny grinned as he looked at his mate.

 

Steve who was about to snare his mate for a good kiss, was instead pushed aside by a bear of a man. He came storming in, face set in stone as he zero’d in on the shorter man. Steve alarmed didn’t even think about it, just fisted his arm as he began calling in power to defend his mate. Defend his mate from the man, who was even now grabbing the blond by the arms, swinging him around and planting a large wet kiss right on his lips.

 

“WHAT THE HELL?” Steve shouted ready to kill the guy.

 

Trying to prevent instant death in the middle of the station Danny immediately started calming his mate, ’Whoa easy babe it's not what you think.’ 

 

But it didn’t matter. Someone was moving in on what he considered his, and he would not allow it. Grabbing the other man, he pulled him off Danny before punching him in the face. Loki who hadn’t been visible for the moment, materialized in front of the crew snarling with jaws open, showing an impressive set of teeth. Steve moving quickly, put himself between the man and his mate and let loose his own impressive snarl.

 

Rage burning in his Storm Green eye’s, “You do not touch with does not belong to you!” He seethed at the surprised man, who sat sprawled at his feet. “He is MY GUIDE you do NOT touch a claimed Guide like that EVER!” Steve wanted to pull his gun, till he remembered he wasn’t wearing it. He had been heavily distracted by the taste of his mate and forgot all about it. It would not happen again. Instead he put his two hands together, till he was stopped by his mate.

 

Scrambling to reach his rapidly turning feral Sentinel, the Guide reached up with hands, placing them on each side of the enraged man’s face. “Easy babe easy, It’s okay I belong to you and only you. I’m yours, it's not what you think. He isn’t claiming me. I’m claimed by you. You don’t need to kill him.” Danny sent him soothing thoughts as he brought him down for a very deep kiss. Still it wasn’t enough to appease the man the way he needed. So Danny took the next step.

 

Surrendering to his mates need to claim him in front of the other man, he tilted his head to the side. The Sentinel’s lips traveled down his neck, till he found his mate mark hidden under his shirt. Danny reaching up loosened his shirt collar, giving him full access to what his mate needed. Pleased with his mate’s display, he sank his teeth deeply into his neck. Forcing power deep into his mate, even as he glared at the man, who had dared to lay a hand on what he claimed as he own. His Guide shuddered as he responded to his Sentinel’s show of power and control over him. Coming hard and intensely as his partner deliberately dominated him, to show everyone how well claimed he truly was. Loki stepped up instantly and with a triple pulse cleaned the claimed man, not wanting him to suffer because of the other man being a fool.

 

A few minutes later Steve was much calmer, pressing his forehead to his mates even as they turned back to the crew. They had been very quiet as they watched Danny calm the irate man, even as the taller man showed everyone who Danny belonged to. Now they looked at the man who hadn’t moved from the place he had been thrown to. 

 

Danny moving to stand behind Steve, knowing he wouldn’t be ready to let the other near him, spoke up introducing him. “Steve this complete idiot,” Now he glared just as hard as Steve had a minute ago. “Who should know better, because I know for a fact it would have been explained to the moron. That you're a HIGHLY territorial Sentinel. Is Jack, he’s Jill’s twin brother. He is just as touchy feely as his sister, only he tends towards kisses rather then grabbing at people, making him just a tad bit more forgivable.” 

 

The detective gave the man in question a dirty look around his mate’s shoulder, “You are a FUCKING MORON Jack! You were told NOT to touch me like you did, but you did it anyway. What is wrong with you? Steve is one of the MOST possessive Sentinels on the face of the planet, and doesn’t like it when others try and take what he claims as his!” 

 

Danny glared down at the red faced, sheepish twit. “Steve when this massive dumbass, isn’t trying to man handle a claimed Guide, like the fool he is, is the station LT. He is in charge of the daily operations of the engines and staff.” 

 

The man with the same matching hair and eye’s of his shorter sister asked “If it's okay I’d like to stand. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. It’s just I wanted to surprise Danny.” Getting a curt nod from Steve he made sure he was well away from his Guide.

 

Growling still, Steve watched the other man carefully. Till his eyes widened in thrilled surprise, as Sasha walked up behind the LT and with her own angry look, nipped him harshly and painfully in the ass. Yelping in shock and pain, Jack grabbed his own ass and began dancing around the room trying to rub the pain out. His co-workers of course expressed their sincere concerns at him in the form of comments.

 

“Haha she got you.”

 

“Deserved that and more you fucking idiot.”

 

“What did I tell you, he wouldn’t listen you owe me 10 bucks.”

 

“Jack you dumb fuck I actually believed in you. Now you owe me 10 bucks cause I bet Jones you wouldn’t act like a dumb ass.” His sister glared at her brother as she handed out the cash.

 

Rubbing his ass a few more times, he looked at the she-wolf who was standing next to her companion, head up, tail curled and the beginning of a snarl just showing on her muzzle. Raking a hand through his own shorn short brown hair, his own green eyes met the ones of the Sentinel. “Look I’m really sorry Sir. It won’t happen again, but I just was so happy to see him and our family are really into kisses for friends, relatives and others. Meant no harm.”

 

Steve could tell he was being truthful. What it came down to, was the guy was just what the others said. An idiot, an idiot who meant no harm and was a valued member of the crew, when he wasn’t being an ass.

 

Sighing he let go of his power which has been flowing just a bit and relaxed. “Fine but you don’t go near Danny again. EVER, if you do after Sasha gets done with you, I’ll take what’s left.”

 

Backing away out of arms reach of the irritated Seal, “Right Sir don’t worry I won’t. I’m going to have a bruise for days after that nip.”

 

“Try at least a month or two. When she wants to teach a lesson she does. I know it won’t go away for a while.” Danny informed him with his own irritated look.

 

“Fuck okay sorry ma’am I won’t touch him again.” Sasha simply glared at the young idiot cub. Her lesson would stay for quite some time.

 

“Good now that that’s out of the way, how about a tour of the place.” Danny’s father asked now that the excitement was over.

 

“That would be good.” Danny took his mates hand, continuing to let it show who he belonged to. ‘Steve he is harmless. He and Jill are just highly affectionate people and tend to go overboard with those they like.’

 

‘Did you date him?’ Came the response.

 

Shocked at the question, ’WHAT? Fuck no, asshole is way older then me AND a massive touchy feely pervert. Plus he is family in a way. I am not into incest.’ He shook his mates hand as they walked down the hallway. ‘But I am into tall, dark and handsome Sentinels that know the exact way to fuck me stupid, then hold me till we both fall asleep, looking out at a moon kissed ocean.’

 

The older man began to relax at his mates words. He hadn’t liked the thought of Danny dating the other man, but he did like what he found attractive. ‘Sorry about me exploding…’

 

‘Don’t be, he’s an ass and if you didn’t act that way I would be worried. I belong to you, as you belong to me. It’s good to get possessive of each other, to show others who we belong to. I love you babe and you love me. That will never change. But idiots are all around us.’

 

Smirking even as he listened to his words, ’Sasha had fun too.’

 

‘She’s never liked Jack, he used to tease me a bit too much about being super sensitive. He didn’t realize I was actually a Guide and my control was still iffy at times. She was teaching me every day to control my power, but the added stress of a pre-teen boy, combined with a much older kid saying I was overly sensitive pissed her off. This is the first time she has been able to act on her feelings and correct him. She is highly satisfied’

 

‘Some vacation huh?’

 

‘It’s all good. You're meeting my family and all the crazy that goes with them. Kinda glad Grace isn’t here so you get the real deal. Rather then me trying to corral her and show you around. I’m not as distracted being pulled between two points. You have me all to yourself this time around.’

 

‘Well, lets see what other trouble we can get into shall we?’ There was a hint of mischief in the Seals voice.

 

Raising a knowing eyebrow at the taller man, ’Oh we can get into all sorts of trouble. We probably should be paying more attention to what they are telling us about this place.’

 

‘Probably but you come first. You needed to show them who I belonged to and I enjoyed being claimed.’

 

‘I enjoyed claiming you even if I didn’t like why I had to do so. But I’ll always claim you. Any time, any where your mine to do with as I please.’

 

Danny shuddered to himself at his words. His cock hardening at the thought and he worked hard at getting rid of the problem. Thinking of various unattractive idea’s and places till it went away. ‘Well, lets pay attention to what they want to show us. It really is interesting what my Dad has done over the years.’

 

For the next hour they toured the place looking at the vintage photo’s on the wall, checking out the gear needed to fight fires. Steve even got to put some on and realized how heavy the full kit was. In some ways it was heavier then his Seal kits due to the awkwardness of the tanks and full suit.

 

“You guys really run around in these getups?” He asked amazed at how they did so.

 

“Yep and climb stairs, carry people over our shoulders and rescue cats from tree’s” Jill supplied cheekily.

 

Steve looked at the middle aged woman “You know I’m pretty sure you’re much smarter then your brother.”

 

She smirked knowingly “Oh I know I am. I didn’t touch Danny for one thing.”

 

“No just me,” he mock glared at the woman.

 

“Exactly you may belong to him and he to you. But he is still family and we protect our own. Now that you’re part of it, welcome to our family.” Turning to Danny she gave him a very gleefully perverted smile. “And if I had seen him first, no doubt he would have been gracing my bed for a one night stand. Your man is built!”

 

Danny laughed as his mate blushed at the comment. “Well, too bad you didn’t cause he is a really good lay.”

 

Shocked at the blatant words coming from his partner, “DANNY!”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, pretending to be puzzled, “What? It’s true you are a good lay. And you’re all mine and I don’t share.” He said with a pointed look at the lady who was laughing at him.

 

“Oh I’m married now. I don’t fool around with other married or unmarried people. Well, not unless my husband wants a three or foursome anyway.”

 

“Wow I did not expect that.”

 

“Get used to it baby cakes. This station is full of crazy adults…” She would have said more, if the bell for the alarm didn’t ring at that moment. Steve watched as the perverted lady he had just been teasing, transformed into a completely business first woman.

 

“LETS GO PEOPLE MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!” She shouted as she headed towards the doors. Men scrambled as they received info on the nature of the call. Jill shouting out orders as they mounted up in their modern trucks. “Steve, Danny your welcome to follow along in your car if you want. We don’t have room for you the water trucks. Or you can go with Jack in the commander truck.”

 

The guys looked at each other before heading out the door. “We’ll follow along in Dad’s car. It’s marked and has lights.”

 

“Good enough I’m out.” Scrambling into her own gear she headed towards her station. 

 

The fire trucks pulled out of the station, Danny’s father driving the commander rig as his son’s followed behind. People cleared the way as they headed towards a town house only 10 minutes away. The streets were filled with not only regular people but as they came closer more and more cop cars and ambulances. When they turned the corner they saw news crews already set up and a corners van.

 

“Holy shit Steve!”

 

“Yeah what the fuck is going on here?” Parking both men left the car and wandered over to what looked like the command post. Steve dialed up his hearing to figure out what was going on. Danny meanwhile was frowning at the house in question as body after body was documented then pulled out.

 

Multiple people were talking in the command tent, allowing Steve to start painting a picture of what happened in the house.

 

“It's a mess in there, bodies everywhere.”

 

“Looks like a gang hit cause I see lots from the Iskra gangs here.”

 

“What the fuck are they doing on this side of the river?”

 

“No idea, have you found anyone alive yet?”

 

“Not yet, neighbors called in when the door was open but haven’t found the home owners.”

 

“Something is going down though. We need to find them and question them.”

 

“Do we know who they are yet?”

 

“Looking over it now.”

 

Steve continued to eavesdrop, as Danny looked around feeling the mood and getting a handle on what was going on. He felt someone was in trouble, but couldn’t get a firm hold on him, which meant they were hiding. Hiding waiting for someone specific to come along and help him. Help him with whatever was wrong with him, but also to figure out what is going on around here.

 

‘Steve I’ve felt this presence before.’

 

‘Me too but it’s escaping me from where.’

 

Finally giving up Steve walked up to the cops in charge. “I’m Lt Commander Steve McGarrett. This is my partner Detective Danny Williams. Anything we can help with?”

 

The officers looked up annoyed at the interruption. They were not from the same station Danny had come from nor dealt with a lot of the Williams clan, since their PD station was from a part of town which had not been invaded by the clan yet. Still they should have put the name’s together and realized something was different with the two men in front of them. Instead they decided they really didn’t need out of towner’s getting in the way. “No thanks we can take care of this. Please step back while we take care of it.”

 

“I’m sure we can be of help you see my partner is…”

 

“Please Detective…? Please let us handle it. We don’t want the crime scene disturbed, we have an S&G team coming to help. They are going to need the least amount of scents and sights disturbed.”

 

“S&G team? What ranking are they?”

 

Becoming irritated at the pair who would not leave them alone the Sergeant barked out “Listen assholes get out of here or I’ll have you removed. The team we requested is Class B and will be here in 20 minutes. We don’t need the crime scene fucked up from two idiots who think they know what they are doing. This is my crime scene and I’ll work it the way it’s supposed to be worked.”

 

Danny grinned as he felt Steve ramping up to dress the guy down. “Listen we just want to help you see my partner and I are…”

 

“Sir we have an ID. on the house owners. We haven’t located them yet but the owners are one Charles and Lisa Huntsman.”

 

Evidently listening to his own known men was a bit of a stretch for the Sergeant, “Good have we been able to locate either?”

 

Rolling his eye’s at his twit of a boss the officer repeated, “No sir but we are still working on it.”

 

“Good I want to ask them some questions about what happened here.” Looking around he was happy to see the two men who had been bothering him leaving. Till he noticed they were going towards the house. “HEY STOP THOSE TWO!” He shouted at his men. 

 

Other officers jumped to obey their Sergeant, only to be stopped by the sudden appearance of two large snarling wolves. The Sergeant surprised raced after the two. “STOP damn it! Who the fuck are you?” He demanded as he came up to the pair.

 

Danny turned to answer as Steve concentrated on the house. Now that they knew who it belonged to, they were not going to stand around while those idiots tried to figure things out. 

 

“Tell me who you are!”

 

“We tried to but you wouldn’t listen you idiot. Steve and I are part of the 5-0 task force of Hawaii. He is also a Class A Sentinel and I’m his Guide. We wanted to offer to help you out since we were here. But now that we know whose house this is. We are going to go ahead and take a look inside.”

 

Knuckling down in superior “this is my crime scene and no one is going to tell me what to do “ attitude, “No, you're not. We still have investigators in there and we need to do our job.” The man tried to argue. 

 

Causing Steve to turn around and bark. “Listen asshole, my partner and I are going in there. We are going to find Charles, because he is hiding somewhere in that house. I can hear him moving around. He’s hurt and needs medical attention and I’m not going to let you interfere with us.”

 

“Wait you can hear him?”

 

“Of course I can you twit. Now fuck off he’s hurt and needs help.” Storming towards the house, he ignored the blustering man.

 

Danny stayed a few more moments. “My partner will find Charles and we’ll figure out what happened. If you need more information, I suggest you talk to the Newark PD. I’m assuming you know Bill Kirkland right?”

 

“Yeah I know him.”

 

“Well, he’s in hospital right now from a heart attack. But my sister is married to his son and …”

 

“HOLY SHIT YOU’RE ONE OF THE WILLIAMS CLAN?” The Sergeant finally got a clue.

 

Gritting his teeth at just how stupid and stubborn the man was being, “Yes, I’m one of the Williams clan.” Seriously where did they get this guy. He knew he had been gone for a year but still he knew most of the regular sergeants and officers of surrounding districts. This one must have transferred from out of state, and only had a vague idea as to what his clan really was to the people in this part of Jersey.

 

“And you’re a Guide?” The stupid was strong in this one.

 

“Again yes, now I need to go help my partner find Charles and figure out what the hell happened here.” Looking around he spotted Jack and Jill, “Jack, Jill bring your kit. We have a wounded man somewhere in the house.”

 

Heading after his partner, he ignored the Sergeant who was sputtering wanting more answers. Jack and Jill following with their med kit while an ambulance crew followed them. The wolves followed their mates into the house, keeping a wary eye on the investigators already in there.

 

One looked up when Steve entered and frowned before calling out. “Hey who are you? What are you doing in here?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Steve answered even as he turned up his hearing, smell and touch. “I’m Lt Commander Steve McGarrett. I’m looking for a friend who is somewhere in this house he’s hurt.”

 

“Wait how do you know someone is in here?”

 

“Cause he’s a Class A Sentinel and I’m his Guide Detective Danny Williams.” Danny explained as he came after his mate. “Give us 10-20 minutes we need to find Charles.” 

 

Leaving the officers to stare open mouthed at the pair, they began walking through the house. Many bodies were still present, testament to the amount of damage the pair had dished out. Both were concerned that only the Guide was present, and knew something had to have happened to Lisa for her not to be here. Steve cocked his head and listened realizing the faint sounds he was hearing came from below him. So looking for the stairs, he took them down till he came into the hallway branching left and right.

 

Running his hands along the hallway walls, Steve tried to find the hidden door. He couldn’t detect any breeze which would indicate an opening, nor feel one. It was there, he knew it, but well hidden from prying Sentinel senses. He could barely hear him breathing or his heart beat from here, which meant it was very well soundproofed. Whatever safe room they had it was well hidden and tested to withstand a Sentinel’s search.

 

‘Danny I won’t find it here. We’re going to have to try another way.’

 

‘I have an idea.’ Turning he looked at Sasha asking her to search for the room he was in. Both men could feel it, but until they had a better direction they didn’t want to just appear in it. No telling what would happen. Sasha looked back at her companion before disappearing, reappearing a few seconds later.

 

‘Got it thought so, he’s on the other side of this wall.’

 

‘How do we get in?’

 

‘Best way is to follow her. I think it’s locked from the other side.’

 

“Hold on guys we think we found him. But need to get into the room. We’ll be back in a second.”

 

“Where’s the entrance?”

 

“We don’t know, we have to try another way give us five minutes.” Leaving they both headed to another room, closing it in the officers face when they tried to follow. The officers, annoyed, tried the door and found it unlocked, so barreled back in but by then the men were gone. 

 

505050

 

Charles knew people were in his house, but couldn’t muster up the energy to open the door. Hell he didn’t even know if they were friendlies. Aurora still guarded him, but Jasper had gone to protect his companion. The Guide had insisted on him doing so once he was in his safe room, and the lion was not loathed to obey the command. He knew he was very weak from blood loss and shock and desperately needed help. Looking up at the monitor, he could see various police searching through the bodies. He was pleased even with his condition, those fuckers had learned a lesson not to mess with him. Closing his eyes he rested, needing to save his energy for trying to open the door in a minute. He had locked and disabled all outside switches to get into the room, now he was too weak to open them back up.

 

He felt a familiar presence next to him and opened bleary eyes to see deep blue ones staring back at him. Startled he tried to focus only for them to disappear a second later. Raising his head he only saw Aurora sitting next to him, but she was looking at him intently. She had wanted to help heal him, but also needed to save her strength, in case she needed to defend him from the bad men. Lowering his head he coughed, dribbling blood out of his lips.

 

There was a sudden flash of light, then two very familiar men came into his sight. “Whaaaa?” He gurgled confused.

 

“Easy there buddy we have you. Danny?” Not that Steve needed to say anything. Already Danny had placed his hand’s on the man and pulling in power to heal him. It became easier each time he used his power but still the draw was a bitch when dealing with a man this badly damaged. He encouraged Charles own naturally enhanced healing, to start forming more blood to replace what had been lost. Holding his wounds closed, with ripped up blankets Steve found on the little cot, till they could get the door open and the proper people looking at him.

 

“I’ve got him for now. Get the door open Steve. He needs a hospital.”

 

Charles feeling better, lifted an arm weakly and pointed to a switch near the monitor. Steve followed his direction and walked over pulling it down and could hear the faint clicks as switches reengaged.

 

“Got it how do we open the door?”

 

“Latch.” The exhausted man whispered.

 

Going to the wall they had been on the other side of, he found the hidden latch and pulled on it. Exposing the hallway they had just been in and showing the construction of the door itself. It slid under the wall where lattice work outlined the walls. So it looked seamless to the eye since it was hidden behind trim you wouldn’t feel the seam.

 

“Jack, Jill get over here.” Danny shouted even as he poured more energy into the slowly dying man.

 

EMT’s and the twins came running, pushing Steve out of the way. “Danny move we need to get to him!” Jill barked.

 

“Once he’s stable. He’s lost a ton of blood and is already going into cardiac arrest.” He could feel it as the man’s heart was starting to give up.

 

“Hang two units, get pressure bandages on him. Collar, back board now.” Jack ordered. The medics worked for another five minutes getting him stable enough for transport.

 

“Listen you want us to take him to the hospital?” Steve asked, Danny was still concentrating on getting him then keeping him stable.

 

“We can be there in 15 minutes.” One of the EMT’s stated.

 

“We can be there in 15 seconds.”

 

Jack, Jill and the EMT’s looked at him in confused bafflement at his declaration. Consulting with each other it was an EMT that spoke. “It would be better if he got there sooner. But it’s not possible to get him there that fast.”

 

‘Where’s he going?”

 

“New Jersey General.”

 

“Great we’ve been there. I know where it is. Danny grab him, I’ll take Jill.” The Sentinel called out. His partner already taking a firmer grip on the man and board.

 

“Me where are you taking me? No joking, we need to get him into the ambulance and head out.” She told him sternly.

 

“We will. Danny?”

 

“Ready.” Sasha sidled up to her companion knowing he had his hands full.

 

Grabbing Jill along with a handle on the backboard, Steve called out “Go Now!”

 

A flash of dark and bright light and all four people were gone.

 

“Christ JILL!” Jack shouted in fear. Frantically he looked but she was no longer there. The officers who had stood back while they worked on the fallen Guide, began looking for the ones who had disappeared.

 

“Jill?” Jack kept calling till five minutes later his phone rang. Picking it up, it showed his sister’s caller I.D.

 

“JILL! Where are you?”

 

“At the hospital duh, just like Steve and Danny said. Oh my god you have GOT to try moving like they do. It is AWESOME!” She exclaimed in wonder.

 

Jack didn’t want to hear any of it. “But are you okay?”

 

Jill was still talking with stars in her voice. “Yes, just fine. Oh my god I need to find a way to be able to do that again. It was so much fun.”

 

Growling into the phone “Jill damn it!”

 

“Oh fine, the patient is in surgery but should be okay. When you get done I’ll meet you at the station. I need to find a ride. Steve and Danny are busy.”

 

“I’ll come get you myself. I want to say a few words to those two.” Jack growled annoyed.

 

“Hey don’t be pissed. They’re used to cutting through red tape is all. This was quicker and easier and honestly he needed it.”

 

“I’m still going to have a chat with them.”

 

“Fine then see you soon.” She hung up.

 

Jack stood up and noticed for the first time the others around him. “They made it to the hospital, patient is in surgery. I’m going to go pick up my crazy ass sister.”

 

“What about that Houdini act?” The Sergeant asked.

 

“I’ll talk to them about it. It was bull shit kidnapping her that way!” Standing he grabbed his gear and headed out the front door. 

 

Waiting for him outside was Danny’s father. “Son I’ll drive you. I need to explain a few things.”

 

“Fine Chief but when I see those two I’m seriously temped to punch them both!”

 

“I wouldn’t advise doing that.” Gripping his shoulder firmly he led the younger man towards his own car. Talking a mile a minute.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that might want to know the kind of fire truck I put into the story. Here is a link to some pictures of one. I don't know one part from the other for one so figured a picture was a better way to go.
> 
> http://www.firetrucksunlimited.com/fire-apparatus/1950-seagrave-firetruck/
> 
> Jill is a crack up to me. She is completely without shame when it comes to sex. Her brother is a twit but they are all family and it takes all kinds. He just needs to listen more.
> 
> But I kinda liked writing the whole claiming Danny in front of a crowd thing. He would normally be mortified it happened, but Steve going feral is an even worst option then him coming in his pants. Plus it kinda turns him on to be taken by his mate. He is HOT after all. Of course Loki was there to help him out since Danny helped him earlier AND got him a juicy steak. nom nom nom went the wolf. 
> 
> That was a spur of a moment addition too. It wasn't included in the first draft of this story but it just fit so well.
> 
> Well let me know what you thought of it. I think this was a very fun chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Jack get along oh so well. Danny ends up doing more then he should again. Pissing Steve off like there's no tomorrow. Aunt Stef takes charge of the idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone here is the next chapter in Sentinel evolution. Pretty pleased with it. The Twins learn a few things, Steve has to keep a close watch on Danny like normal. Little shit is always causing trouble.
> 
> There is a teeny tiny bit a smuttish kind of in here. But really quick because Steve really isn't to interested this time around. 
> 
> took me a while to get it done so I hope you enjoy it.

Steve and Danny appeared with a flash of dark and bright light, in the foyer of the emergency room again. Their arrival was just as surprising to the inhabitants of said room, as the first time. Jill staggered a bit as she recovered from the weirdest sensation ever to hit her. The trip, through a world she had barely glimpse, made her nauseous, dizzy and with a bounce to her step, honestly wanted to do again. She got the same feelings when she was on a fast, spiraling roller coaster.

 

“Little help here Jill,” came the amused sound of the Detective which recalled her to her duty.

 

“Right sorry cousin.” She apologized, before shouting “We need a doctor over here, trauma patient, stab wounds and GSW’s”. Checking the man’s vitals to make sure the trip didn’t hurt him.

 

ER Staff began running even as they eyed the people warily. But a couple recognized the Sentinel and Guide from before and decided to just go with it. They assessed Charles hanging another few units of blood and other fluids into his system. Then began rolling him into surgery.

 

Danny let go his physical hold on the man. His hyena was with him pouring her own strength into her mind mate. The other Guides healing powers bolstered by Danny’s strength along with the blood supply. The wounds he suffered were extreme and would take some time to recover from, if Danny wasn’t helping him. The bond mark on his arm glowed brightly, as he focused on the man even now being wheeled in to surgery. Holding him stable as the people that knew what they were doing, worked at saving him. Leaning against a wall with his eyes closed he didn’t pay much attention to the action going on around him. 

 

Steve scanned the area looking for a safe place for his mate to rest. Finding an empty exam room he steered his hard working partner towards it. Helping him into the bed, removing his shoes, shirt and belt before tucking him in.

 

Danny finally realizing what was happening and about to happen, protested feebly still deep with his connection to the other Guide. “Steve I’m fine, I just needed to sit for a few minutes.” He had so much he still needed to do. His instincts conflicted as the need to help, ran up against the instincts of his mate to see to his well being.

 

Running his hand down his younger loves face gently, he informed him softly “You are going to sleep. Once the cops catch up to us, they are going to want to know all sorts of things.” Not allowing his man to say anything more, he pulled Danny under quickly. Pleased when he didn’t protest any more.

 

He knew Danny hadn’t used much energy, not compared to what he had used with himself, Dustin and A. J.. Or with Bill and his heart attack. But they still needed to find the man’s wife. They couldn’t do that till they had asked Charles some questions or she showed up on her own. His instincts were warning him though, she was in more trouble then her husband. So for now he would have his partner catch a quick catnap, while he figured out his next plan of attack.

 

505050

 

“Hey boss they found the guy.” Allistar the second in command to the Iskar gang leader informed him over the phone.

 

“Good about time, where is the fucker?” The boss wasn’t happy with so many of his people dead. This deal was turning out to be a hell of a lot more expensive then he thought it would be.

 

Replying to the question hesitantly, he knew his boss didn’t like failure. “Some cops found him and he is at the hospital now.”

 

As suspected the gang boss was less then pleased, “What? How? Where did they find him?”

 

“In his house somewhere. Something about a safe room. When they took him to the hospital I over heard them say about sending police over to guard him. I could see cops were leaving to go talk to him.”

 

“Damn okay we’re just going to cut our loses with him. I don’t want to lose any more guys.”

 

“You sure boss. What about that asshole?”

 

“He will just have to figure it out himself. We have the woman still and plans for when we get the two others.”

 

“Okay I’ll go make sure things are set up.”

 

“Good.”

 

505050

 

Lisa wasn’t feeling good at all. It had been quite a few hours and she knew she was in bad shape and lost a lot of blood. Sometimes it was good to be a Sentinel, due to the advance healing but it could only help so much. She tried moving around but the chains held her firm, thick and heavy they must have weighed at least 200 pounds. It felt like it as she settled herself.

 

Jasper had returned a few hours earlier, informing her that her husband was safe but hurt. The Spirit pair had found him and took him to the hospital. According to Aurora he would be fine in time, but it had been a close thing. Jasper had then tried breaking the bonds holding her but to no avail. He couldn’t summon the energy and power needed to break through the cold iron holding her. It would take quite a few spirit animals working together to break it. Animals he didn’t have access to at this moment since all were involved in caring for their own chosen companions. Instead he settled down to help keep his own companion alive, feeding his own power into her.

 

She was thankful to the pair for saving her husband. She loved him more then anything else in the world, and god she just wanted to hold him. First she had to break out of this place, kill Harrison and the others, then get a shower. She looked over at her lion, trying to get him to go to her husband and guard him, but he was having none of it. He would stay by her side until she was rescued, better and they could go hunt those who had done this to them.

 

So she was very astonished, when her lion gave a chitter of surprise, before disappearing on her. She tried looking around but no one near her, she couldn’t hear anyone either. Extending her senses she could smell a stronger dose of rotten eggs but no people other then her in the building. Wondering what could have set her companion off she kept searching. Never realizing it, in her weakened mind numb condition, she was beginning to zone

 

505050

 

Steve checked on Danny again and was pleased to find him still asleep. His eyes closed tightly, face relaxed as he dreamed something pleasant. 

 

Steve checked what he was dreaming and immediately regretted it. His cock instantly hard as he realized his mate had been dreaming of being on his knee’s sucking Steve’s cock. At the same time, the Navy Commander had been lobbing grenades and bombs at drug runners, gun smugglers and speeding camera’s, with a blissed out look of glee on his face. Amused and horribly turned on, he checked everything, and anyone around him and found himself clear. Pulling his cock out of his pants he gave himself several quick jerks, before finally finding release in a bunch of tissues. Tucking himself back in, throwing the clump away, he washed his hands quickly. If his come didn’t have the flavor of his mate mixed with it. He didn’t really care to taste it.

 

Relaxing back into his chair the Seal watched his dirty dreaming partner. They had woken up way to early to begin, had some personal fun with each other and done nothing but keep on the move since. Add on some healing and transporting multiple people, who were not directly connected to the spirit world, and it made for a tired boy. Not that he was much better, but it was his job to protect his mate. Making him rest and recover was part of protecting him as far as he was concerned.

 

Jill had hunted them down an hour later, and in a no nonsense manner, checked both over. Steve firmly keeping Danny under as he was examined. She had found nothing wrong which a few hours sleep wouldn’t fix, and told him to get some shut eye as well. The Seal had thought about it, but when he found out Jack would be coming by to pick her up decided against it. 

 

Good thing too, since he was profoundly pissed off they had hijacked his sister. But smart enough to realize, that if he punched Steve like he wanted, he would not be happy with what Steve did to him afterward. Instead he had glared at him, hands on hips in a stare down. One Steve was not going to lose.

 

At least not till Danny had woken up and whacked him over the head with his hand.

 

“For christ sake Steve we took his sister out from under his nose. Give the guy a little slack.” Yawning he stumbled his way to the bathroom, took care of some basic needs before returning. Giving everyone in the room a final glare, he turned and found himself crawling back into his bed. Turning his back to everyone, he amazed them with how fast he fell asleep again. Surprised, Steve looked around till he found Sasha eyes heavy with concentration, as she stared at her cub. He was pleased to know he had someone else looking after his mate.

 

Not willing to meet the Sentinels still annoyed glare, “I’m told, it would not be in my best interest to punch you, like you deserve.” Jack growled.

 

Narrowing his eyes, keeping an ear out for Danny waking up again he answered. “No probably not cause I would mop the floor with you.” The Seal spoke truth but he was hard pressed to keep the “superior then thou confidence” out of his voice. Then he mentally winced as what he could only describe, as a pinch of pain suddenly was felt on his ass. Checking he found Sasha giving him the same look as she had given Jack earlier. He growled mentally at her, she returned it with an admonishment that he better stop being an ass. Otherwise he would wake Danny again. She honestly didn’t care if he pummeled the fireman, she just didn’t want her cub woken again. He would if he felt his mate getting out of hand.

 

Taking a deep breath he relaxed his own stance. Sasha was right, if he kept acting this way Danny would wake again. He always knew when Steve was doing something stupid, waking up and putting a stop to it with his acid tongue.

 

Jack taking exception to the tone the other man was using decided to get his own back in a more vindictive way. “I’m sure, so I’ll say this instead, if you ever do it again without taking me along. I’ll spread the rumor among Williams women, that you and or Danny need feeding, that you’re both to skinny.”

 

Jills eyes widened before turning to her brother. “You wouldn’t?” She gasped out.

 

“Oh hell yes I would!”

 

Steve looked between the two, not quite sure what was going on. But alarmed enough that all of Sasha’s hard work was for naught, Danny began to wake.

 

Still extremely drowsy from his nap, the Jersey man called out “Steve?”

 

Trying knowing he was going to fail, still he coaxed him towards more rest, “Go back to sleep love.”

 

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, his voice got stronger as he woke up, “I’m fine, I’ve slept enough, though I could do with something to eat.”

 

That drew Steve’s attention, who immediately reached behind the bed and pulled out a couple sandwiches he had bought earlier. “Here you go, if you need more let me know.”

 

“Thanks babe.” Beginning to munch he looked between the three who were staring at each other. “What I miss?” He asked after swallowing.

 

“He is threatening me with Williams women. Saying if I ever snatch his sister again, he will tell them we look to skinny and need feeding.” Steve was highly amused at the threat.

 

Danny looked up in alarm though, dropping his sandwich, as he turned his own aghast gaze on the man . “Jack don’t you fucking dare. Do you know what happened last time someone did that? Oh hell no I am not going to field a dozen calls a day in Hawaii, making sure he gets enough to eat. Or that I’m making the right type of food. I do not need that type of hell descending on me.”

 

Horribly confused at his partners behavior, along with the genuine alarm coming across the bond, ‘What’s going on?’

 

‘It’s a very real threat. Williams women take it very seriously to feed those they think are skinny. Do NOT mention to them how much weight I’ve lost, or we won’t be allowed home till I gain it all back.’ There was real fear in his voice.

 

‘Christ ugh I can just picture it. You’ve done the same to me a time or two.’

 

‘Exactly I’ll regain my weight, but if they find out be prepared for tons of pasta, deserts and women taking trips out to our place, if they don’t persuade us to stay here.’

 

“Then don’t take my sister again.”

 

Annoyed at her brother’s attitude, especially since she was fine she snapped “Jack relax, honestly it wasn’t that bad. If there as a way for me to go again I would, it was a trip.”

 

“That’s because you’re nuts.” Now his glare transferred to his twin sister.

 

“Love you to brother dear.” Jill said sarcastically.

 

Danny looked between the two then the clock. Something wasn’t adding up.

 

With a question in his voice the blond asked “Jack did you just get here?”

 

Nodding his head he leaned back and relaxed from the tension with the Sentinel, “Yes, your father was supposed to drive me over earlier, but another call came in.”

 

Jill looked up alarmed. “Everything okay?”

 

Jack grinned “Yeah it was a fender bender between two old biddies, who I swear had a combined age of 320, who couldn’t see over the steering wheels to save their lives.”

 

“Oh my what happened?” She started to chuckle.

 

“Not much one hit the other at around MAYBE 10 miles per, but cops think it was around six. But one old lady was crying as if she was in mortal agony.” He ran his hand down his face in remembered exasperation.

 

“Was she?” Jill was concerned but with her brothers behavior not by much. He wouldn’t be like this if someone was really hurt. 

 

Shaking his head back and forth, “No, she just glanced her knee on the edge of the door handle as she was climbing out of the car. It didn’t even have a scrape or tear her dress.”

 

Jill smiled widely as she asked “And the other one?”

 

Jack groaned as he ran both hands through his hair, over his eyes and down his face. “Oh my god, the old bat drives with her cats in the car. Smells so much like old crazy cat lady too. Well, three of the damn things, out of the four, managed to get loose and she was running around calling for them.” He told them still annoyed at the old ladies.

 

“Refused to listen to anyone till her “Babies” were found. So Chief, myself and a half dozen others are all running round looking and calling for Mr. Skittle, Pookie and Blue Bell.”

 

Steve and Danny were grinning, along with his unsympathetic sister.

 

“Did you get video.” She asked.

 

“No but I think Jones did. Looked like his phone was out and he was grinning like a fool.”

 

“That explains the phone call I got from the Chief. He said you were going to be late coming here.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Danny looked up suddenly from the last bites of his second sandwich. Swallowing he wiped his hands before scooting to the edge of the bed.

 

“Danny what’s going on?” Steve asked.

 

“Charles he’s waking up.” Placing steady hands on the edge, Danny stood, heading over to the chair that was holding his things. Feeding is belt through the loops, putting his shirt then shoes on he was ready to get going. Steve watching his every move with both eyes and bond to make sure he wasn’t pushing anything.

 

Jack and Jill raised their heads at his words. Steve once done watching his mate, focused his hearing towards the room the man was in. He had been moved into ICU after his surgery to rest and recover. Steve not wanting to leave the man alone but also needing to keep an eye on Danny while he slept. Had talked to some of the staff, and with their help he had been able to move Danny while he slept to a room down the hallway. 

 

Danny heading towards the door was intent to get to work, “Okay lets see if he is ready to answer some questions.”

 

“Shouldn’t you wait for the police? I’m sure they have questions too.” Jill asked.

 

“I’m sure they do. They also have a guard on the guy. Problem is I don’t think the police will be able to find his wife as soon as we can.” Steve said as he left the room, his partner following with a roll of his eyes, as he was cut off from going first.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because someone wanted these two badly. They sent a hell of a lot of guys to take him and learned the hard way it wouldn’t be easy. The fact that Lisa hasn’t shown up, is a good indicator they already have her. A bonded Sentinel wouldn’t be gone this long if they could help it.”

 

Coming up to the room the guard looked at them before stepping in front of the door. “Sir you can’t go in there.”

 

‘Let me handle this Steve.’

 

The Guide took a look at the man’s name tag. “Carter is it?” The officer nodded. “Great do you know Captain Bill Kirkland?”

 

Voice wary as he answered,“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good then how about you let me and my partner pass by and talk to the guy in there. Otherwise I’ll tell Bill you’ve been giving his favorite in-law a very hard time.” He grinned a grin Steve was very familiar with. It was one he hated with a passion because it was his, “No matter what you say, think, do or feel, this is how it WILL go down.” He had been the recipient of it a dozen times, when he had gotten massively out of hand, doing positively stupid stuff, and only Danny could knock enough sense into him to make him realize it. 

 

Disbelief running rampant through his attitude, “I highly doubt Sir you are his favorite. He has many in-laws and I’ve never seen you before. Please return to your room. The detectives are on their way to question the suspect. If they wish you to know anything they will tell you.” His eyes completely dismissed the shorter man.

 

Blue eye’s darkening in irritation he let him know what he thought of his attitude. Waving his hands close enough to hit him on the nose if he wanted. He lit into the officer. “Suspect? You think Charles is a suspect? What kind of crazy is that? Where in the hell do you think he would be a suspect. Let me explain to you how much he is not a suspect so you understand exactly the situation.”

 

“That won’t be necessary Sir.” Danny turned towards the new voice. Then narrowed his eyes as he saw the Guild badges on him. “Ahh fuck someone called the Guild? This is all sorts of fucked up.” Standing with hands on hips he gave the Guild man one of his most infuriated glowers. The one he saved for human traffickers, divorce lawyers, and the Governor when he called in the middle of a fire fight.

 

The man who was walking towards him was short even shorter then Danny. He had cropped grey hair, grey eyes and a pale complexion. As if the man spent many hours indoors. He was also very heavy set and was puffing just a bit as he walked up.

 

Panting from his exertion, he pointed a pudgy finger at the door way. “The man in there is a Guide therefore he is under Guild controls. Who are you two to try and circumvent our authority?”

 

Steve gave the man a sharks smile, even as Danny began to growl. “I’m Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett and my partner Detective Sargent Danny Williams.”

 

The man frowned trying to think, he had heard the names before but couldn’t remember from where. 

 

“You might have heard of our other titles. Sentinel McGarrett and Guide Williams.” Steve’s smile widened in predatory light.

 

“MCGARRET AND WILLIAMS?” The man shouted shocked, backing away at the most notorious pairing the Guild had ever had the misfortune to try and control.

 

“Gentlemen what in the hell is going on in here?” Burst a very familiar voice onto the scene. Twisting Steve and Danny took in the sight of Bill’s sister Stephanie, as she marched into the hallway.

 

Mentally cringing, ’Ah crap we are in so much trouble.’

 

“Danny what in the hell is going on? Why are you all making this much racket when I have patients that need rest?” She took in all the people who were causing problems, especially those who were related to her. Pointing her finger at Danny she started with him “You, tell me what you are doing here!”

 

Steve growled at her tone, but Danny laid a calming hand on his shoulder. “Aunt Stef, we want to talk to Charles and find out if he has any idea about where his wife might be.”

 

Nodding her head, showing she heard his words she directed her next question, “Okay now you officer what the hell are you doing interfering with that?” She barked.

 

The officer narrowing his face at the abrupt woman responded in the same clipped tone, “He is not part of the investigation. He is not to interfere till the proper police have done their job.”

 

“Right is that the problem? I can fix right now. My brother Bill is the Police Captain of the NPD. He is in that room over there.” She pointed to a room 3 doors down. “You go in there, talk to him and come back when your ready to not be a dick about things.” She scolded in her pure mother’s tone.

 

The cop began to frown opening his mouth to protest but she beat him to it. “NOW ASSHOLE MOVE IT!” Using the exact same voice Bill used with exceptionally stupid new recruits. The man went, quickly. She then turned her attention to the Guild man. “Okay you I don’t know, but I’ve heard rumors about the Guild, as far as I’ve been able to find out they are full of pissants. Are you one of them?” She scowled down at the older man.

 

“Ma’am I’m in charge of all Guild personal in the area. Sentinel and Guide Huntsman both fall under Guild Jurisdiction.” Consulting his phone quickly, seeing the note stating the Spirit pair’s status was still pending, which meant most times that one of the pair was not officially part of the Guild yet. Taking a chance, seeing as McGarrett was part of the Guild, it must mean that Williams paper work was still processing and it was fine to proceed as if he was. It had happened to him many times before. “Sentinel McGarrett as well falls under our orders but Guide Williams paper work has yet to be properly processed and assessed. So he is not to be allowed near the other Guide till the paper work has been completed.”

 

Which was the completely wrong thing to say.

 

“Oh FUCK we are not going through this shit AGAIN! One I will NEVER work for the Guild. Two STEVE no longer works for the Guild. I am pulling him out and he is no longer under Guild authority. Three I’m tired of all this jurisdiction bullshit. We need to find that mans wife. To do so we need to talk to him. I am going in there, Steve will stay out here and keep all you fuckers out of my hair while I find out what is going on.” Turning he left them all there, Steve taking up a guard position at the door.

 

“HEY you can’t go in there. Guide Williams get back here.” The man barked only to yelp as a strong arm took hold of him preventing him from entering the room. 

 

“My mate said you will not go in. You can go back to the Guild and tell those morons that we are dealing with the problem.”

 

“You can’t do this? You belong to the Guild!”

 

Stefanie, Jack and Jill stood to the side, all watching the action quietly. Sometimes it was better to let people dig their own holes.

 

Hissing in his ear, “I belong to my mate and only my mate. Anything else is irrelevant now fuck off. Or I’ll deal with you in a permanent fashion.” He gave him a deadly glare even as Loki reappeared snarling, followed by Sasha who snarled before entering the room after her companion. 

 

“What the hell?” The man cried as he tried to back away.

 

“Just go, we don’t need you right now or ever for that matter. Loki make sure he leaves.” Loki began pacing towards the Guild man who wisely backed away.

 

“Get your animal off me. I’m here to assess Guide Huntsman and take him to a center for proper care and security!”

 

“Enough we don’t have time for Guild power bullshit. Loki chase him out, if he tries to come back bite him.” He turned towards the two who had been quiet all this time. “Jack, Jill Danny and I can take care of this. I think it might be best if you two headed out back to the station or where ever you need to go to now. This is starting to get complicated.”

 

The twins looked at each other before nodding. “Yeah I think it is. Okay let us know how things are going when done. If you need us, call.”

 

Jack waited a second holding out his hand. “You're an asshole McGarrett, but you’re also a good man. Take care and call if you need anything.” Then because he decided to be an ass, he gripped the brunette by the head and gave him a sloppy kiss, before leaving with a laughing sister at his side.

 

Sputtering, he glared at the man even as he heard his mate echo in his head. ‘Something I should be aware of Steven? Are you trying to get a bit on the side?’ Steve growled at his mate who just laughed.

 

‘Hows it going?’

 

‘He’s pretty out of it. I’m helping him along give me a few minutes.’

 

‘You're not pushing yourself, are you?’ Steve asked him sternly.

 

‘Steve I have to help him. We need to find his wife and we can’t do that when he is this foggy. He just needs a push of power. It's not hurting me honest babe.’ Danny assured him even as he began healing Charles. He just didn’t let on how much he was doing in a hurry. The more he could get done, in the shortest amount of time was good in his book. Calling on his power he infused the still wounded man with as much as he could handle. The sooner Charles was up and running, the sooner they could find Lisa. 

 

Sasha was glaring at him, not happy and about to nip at him to stop. He was getting stronger each day, his connection to the spirit world, growing as he worked his powers. But he had to stop pushing himself so much so quickly. She knew his instincts were driving him towards it and she partially blamed herself for it. She had helped her young ward, to keep from bonding with his mate. Suppressing his instincts as much as was healthy and a bit beyond till he could be free. Now that help was coming to bite them in the ass because they would not be denied now. 

 

They pushed him like a log in a raging river, always moving, always gaining strength as more water flowed from various points. While she could ultimately put a stop to it, she could only do it for so long and it could cause possible permanent damage to their connection. His mate on the other hand was his alpha and the dominant one. He could command his Guide to do things and be obeyed as was the proper nature of things. He had the power to shield her cub from the dangers associated with the prolonged use of their power, because his instincts were focused towards his mates well being. While Danny’s own instincts were focused on helping those around him, with his very caring and whole hearted love for those around him.

 

Her life mate was not yet strong enough in body and mind, to handle all the power his instincts were demanding he use to help others. In time he would be, but a few weeks after creating their spirit bond not so much.

 

Steve watched the twins leave, before the flare of light had him rushing into the room and catching his mate. “God DAMN it Danny! What have I told you about this? You are not allowed any more! DO YOU HEAR ME, NO MORE!” He snarled even as he lowered him into the chair Stefanie pushed over for him. He glared down at his pale mate who was panting heavily, eyes closed as he leaned on the older man.

 

“Steve may I?” The heart surgeon asked quietly and soothingly, even as she glanced at her nephew by extended marriage with worry..

 

“Yeah you can.” Running his hand through his hair as he stepped back. He had already scanned his mate and found he had been pushing himself. He needed a good night’s sleep and a couple heavy meals. “I know whats wrong with him, but this fucking idiot can never stop!” He snarled in frustration. Looking down at his still recovering in his own right mate, “Danny you are not to push yourself this way. It’s not good for you and I don’t like it. You’re mine and I hate seeing you like this.”

 

Danny leaned back, as his Aunt took a look at him quickly, but there wasn’t much wrong with him another nap and some food wouldn’t fix. His instincts were starting to rage at him, insisting there was more going on and they didn’t have much time left. So he did what he had to do, healing the other Guide who should be almost recovered. He opened his eyes, as he felt the other man starting to stir in his bed. He honestly wished he could go over to him and finish what he started, he was craving to. But his Sentinel was on high alert and wasn’t going to let him touch him. Steve knew if he did Danny would be healing him again. As it is his arm was still glowing from the energy he was feeding the man, not much but it was active, which he could see was making his mate even angrier.

 

Growling in displeasure, ’Mate you stop this now or I’ll stop it myself!’

 

‘Love just a few more minutes.’ Danny pleaded with the older man, to no avail.

 

‘GUIDE I SAID STOP! You submit to me and my will or I’ll make you! Do you want that?’ Steve snarled at his misbehaving mate. His own arm beginning to light up with dark colors of black, silver and blue, as he called on his connection to enforce his demands. Danny could not be allowed to forsake his own health to heal another, when the other Guide was out of danger. Too many times it had happened and it was his responsibility to guard his partner and mate. Sasha herself had even told him as the connection grew stronger for both men, it would be harder for the younger man to walk away from helping someone. His instincts over time, till the bond with the spirit plain was fully formed would constantly push him to help others. It would be up to Steve to take control and make sure he didn’t harm himself with to much to quickly.

 

Danny saw what Steve was about to do and with an unhappy sigh let go his own power. Submitting to his mate as he was required to. He wasn’t happy about it, wanting to heal the man completely but Steve was his mate, his partner his love and his Sentinel. It was the other man’s duty, right and pleasure to look out for him. And to make sure his own best interests were enforced even if he didn’t do it himself. “Fine I submit to my Sentinel.” He sighed.

 

Pleased now that his wayward mate was doing as he was told, “Good, now you rest while we check on the other.”

 

Danny continued to sit in the chair as he watched Steve turn to Charles. Then addressed the doctor. “Aunt Stef I’m fine just tired. Check on Charles instead.”

 

Snapping in the voice she used for especially dense patients, who also happened to be family members, “You are not fine. You need rest and how much weight have you lost? It has to be close to 30 pounds.” She eyed him up and down critically.

 

Paling a bit at her words, he didn’t miss Steve turning back towards him. “How’d you know that?”

 

“I’m a doctor you twit! I know when someone’s lost weight.” She looked over her shoulder at the other man. “You have charge over this one?” She continued when Steve nodded. “Good watch him closely. Without doing blood work to confirm, I think his metabolism is starting to speed up. If you don’t watch him carefully he will lose more weight, which isn’t good. Whatever you two are now or can do is affecting your physical bodies.”

 

Steve listened to her words even as he focused on his mate. Doing another deeper scan he found what she said true. His system was moving faster then it was a few weeks ago. “Danny how come you didn’t tell me?” He growled.

 

Holding his hands up in surrender he replied. “Steve I had no idea. Honest I’m not a doctor. I didn’t even notice.” Feeling the truth of his partners words, the Seal let this omission go.

 

“Steve,” The Doctor called for attention “If it weren’t for the fact you all have something important to do, I would recommend bed rest and Burger King. Or at least more food then what he is taking in right now. If he loses another 20 pounds then he will be sick and in need of complete rest before going back to work.” She told him seriously.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him. Thank you for telling me.”

 

Tone changing to super sweetly innocence she helping suggested, “You can thank me by coming over to my house. I need a few things moved.”

 

“Sorry Aunt Stef, we are not moving those statues.” The blond said with a tired chuckle.

 

Frowning at her plans being thwarted, “How do you know it was those I wanted moved?”

 

“Because everyone knows that.” Danny said in a duh like tone.

 

“Well, I do need those moved when can you come over?” She tried again.

 

“Aunt Stef listen to me when I say they can’t be moved period. I talked to someone a long time ago, who told me they are actually connected to the foundation itself. Why I don’t know. But unless you want to destroy your house they have to stay there.” Projecting as much truth in his words, he hoped she didn’t catch his lie. He knew they couldn’t be moved but wasn’t sure why. Other then bad things, like really, really bad things would happen if they did move.

 

She looked at Danny for a long moment. “Danny you are full of shit. You come over when everything is done and we’ll see about moving them. I want them out and I know you and your partner can do it.” Her tone brooked no more nonsense.

 

Sighing Danny shook his head but let it go. It would be something to deal with later. For now he relaxed in the chair under his Sentinels sharp eye and ear. But he had done enough and Charles would be coming around in another minute or two. Already he could feel the man’s mind processing things quickly, listening and determining where the hell he is.

“Steve he’s awake. Give him a second to orient himself but his minds active.”

 

“How in the hell do you know that Daniel?” The lady demanded.

 

“I can feel him waking up. Steve can sense him waking up.”

 

She looked between the two then walked over to the bed where the third man was laying. She could see his eyes twitching under his lids before they slowly opened. Blinking away he tried to focus on the sights and sounds around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well what all you think? Love the cliff hanger? hate it? Want to throttle me for leaving you that way? lol.
> 
> This will probably be the only chapter I get out today cause I'm going to be at work all day and won't be able to work on the story till the day after.
> 
> Hope you all like it. Send me a review and tell me what you think.
> 
> I know you all will lol.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is taken care of. Stephanie shows just how much of a doctor she really is. Lisa is finally free of her chains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Took me 2 days to work cause I was rewriting and adding more to it. I think I added about 3000 words to it. Which is a hell of a lot. At the time of this posting this chapter is at 7500 words. God damn I went nuts with the rewrites. 
> 
> In certain parts it's a bit gory because duh there has to be a fight to free Lisa. So be on the look out for blood and guts kinda things.
> 
> also any mistakes are mine. I just didn't have the energy to reread it a third time. I haven't found a beta reader that I like since my other one disappeared. So please excuse them. Unless its blatant then please tell me and I'll correct them.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

Charles was floating in a painful haze as he tried to remember what the hell had happened. He had been in his home waiting for his wife to come back from her morning jog and something had happened. His mind was blank after that. He vaguely could remember some loud voices, movement, more voices then a soothing nothingness. As he grew more aware of his surroundings, the various hurts and aches he had become numb to, blossomed into supreme agony for the longest moment. Till they were completely cut off and replaced with freedom from pain. He felt someone was pouring power into him, causing his healing abilities to go through the roof. The power was energizing his whole being as it flowed throughout. Sighing at the pain left him he reflected on his status. He knew his healing rate had always been good, and it had only become better once he became a Guide. But this was like nothing he had felt before. There was nothing but minor aches now. Aches one could get just from a good morning run or workout. Those he could handle just fine.

 

He then heard voices raised in anger, but it wasn’t directed at him. He felt three people in the room, two of which were highly annoyed at a third. And he knew the third was somehow responsible for his healing. Focusing more on the those around him and their voices, he started to make out words.

 

“… loses another 20 pounds…”

 

“Sorry Aunt Stef…”

 

“Steve he’s awake. Give him a second to orient himself but his minds active…”

 

Charles recognized the voice and the name. It was the pair who had made an Outcast of Harrison. What in the hell were they doing here? And where was his wife?

 

It was the instinct of his wife being in danger which triggered his body into fight mode. Shooting up he started yelling for her, trying to climb out of the bed. Machines, pumps, and IV’s went flying, as he pulled on the various medical equipment attached to him. He reached around to pull more off, for his only thought was to get to Lisa. Steve pounced along with the doctor trying to hold him down, but Charles was so focused on the thought of his wife, it was to no avail. The class B Guide fought with the ones holding him, keeping him from the love of his life and he was ready to kill. Reaching out with deadly hands, he attempted to break wrists or necks which ever he could reach first. It was Danny jumping into the fray, laying hands on him, lulling him into a calmer state finally which allowed his analytical part of his brain to catch up.

 

“Easy there Charles, hold on we got you. Just relax.” Danny said quietly, keeping a steady hand on the man.

 

“My wife? Is she here too? How bad is she hurt? Lisa? Where is she?” He grabbed onto the other Guides bond marked arm and searched frantically for her. Reaching out with his own limited powers, trying to find the other half of his soul.

 

Using his most soothing voice, the one he used on Grace when she woke from a rare nightmare, he answered the anxious man as best he could. “No, she’s not here. We don’t know how badly she’s hurt. We’re worried for her and wanted to know if you knew anything about what happened.”

 

“Dear god where is she then?” He buried himself in the other man’s shoulder. Steve watching him carefully, being so close to his own mate he could cause unintentional harm.

 

Danny rubbed up and down the distraught man’s arm as he continued to sooth him. Calming him more and trying to jog his memory. He could feel it as Steve was keeping a close eye on him, but this was something he could do easily without extra power. He was a Guide after all, managing emotions was part of his job.

 

Stephanie spoke up, “Charles? I’m Doctor Stephanie Wanzer, I’m Danny’s Aunt. Listen do you mind if I exam you? You’ve had a hard time lately, and I’d like to make sure all of my nephew’s hard work, hasn’t gone to waste.” She gave a warm friendly grin to the younger man. Who for some reason felt just as comfortable around her as the other Guide. It could possibly be due to not knowing her like the rest of the family did, to their misfortunes. Her tongue could be sharp when she needed it to be, and many times around the Williams it was.

 

In a very shaky voice as he tried to control his emotions now that he wasn’t flooded with pain, he shuttered out, “Sure…”

 

“Thank you, you’re a very courageous young man you know that?” She began to exam him, placing gloves on while pulling out her stethoscope and tongue depressors. Starting up a running commentary to help Danny calm the upset Guide “You have Steve and Danny here as you’re friends. I don’t know Steve very well but Danny? Well Danny I’ve known for a long time. Did he tell you about the time he was 15 and learning how to drive a car?” 

 

A shake of the head as his mouth was full of thermometer. “Well I remember it, I wasn’t officially family yet, because he is related to me through my brother Bill, who’s son is married to his sister. So that’s how I’m his Aunt. But still a Williams is a Williams and Danny was one through and through.” She chuckled as she glanced at Danny rolling his eyes at the lady. 

 

He knew what story she was going to tell. Hell everyone always told it any time learning to drive was mentioned with him in the same sentence. “So the story goes is his father felt it was time for him to learn how to drive but he was on duty for the entire week. Danny’s father is a Fire Chief by the way. So he grabs his boy and takes him to the station and starts him off properly by having him wash the engines down. He was less then pleased at having to wash the entire thing, let me tell you. Boy the whining and pissing and moaning coming from him” Now a glare from the Guide in question. “But it taught him the value of hard work, because afterwards Eddie, his father, let him take the engine he just washed out for spin. It wasn’t the largest engine, solid body not the kind that needs a driver in the back.”

 

By this time Charles was much calmer as he listened to the story. The lady quick to check his vitals, while also resettling his IV’s and maneuvering him back into his bed. “So his father is letting him play with driving learning the in’s and out’s on how to steer such a large rig and both are having a marvelous time.” She continued her work adjusting the machines next to him. “When a call came in and all hands were needed. His Dad deciding they didn’t have time to drop him off shoved Danny into the middle seat while the rest of the crew loaded up, and all hightailed it off to the emergency.” Now she was grinning hugely. “It wasn’t that bad of a fire but the place they had to park the rigs was next to fill dirt station. Place that likes to buy fill dirt and resell it.

 

At the time they had a couple of rookies I think, I can’t quite remember, Jack and Jill I think their names were. Well they fucked up and let their hose get out of control. It sprayed all over the mountain of fill dirt and completely covered the engine he had been learning to drive in. It was saturated in dirt, as in there was NOTHING shiny on the damn thing.”

 

Danny transferred his glare to his partner as he felt his own curiosity and humor coming over the bond and his lighting up his eyes. “Needless to say his father, their boss, the Fire Chief was less then pleased at their screw up. Especially in front of his son who he hoped would follow in his foot steps.” She gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. He ordered them to wash that damn thing from nose to tail, the instant they arrived back at the station.”

 

Filling a syringe with something she slyly inserted it into his IV, and Charles could feel himself calming even further while what pain he still had was slowly vanishing. “They finally arrive with hang dog expressions on their faces at causing such a colossal mess and went to get the gear to wash the rig down. It was at this time which Danny thought was perfect to get a little of his own fun in. He snuck over to the side of the engine and wrote. “Fighting Fire’s, it's a Dirty Job, Now Prepare to get Dirty.” 

 

She chuckled as Danny closed his eyes at the next part. “It was at this time his father is rounding the engine, the boy had just put the period on his sentence, when he was caught. Not amused at his son at all, when Jack and Jill came back with the supplies ended up being all three had to wash the rig. Then for good measure all of them were required to wash the others and then the station floor. Taught the two to never let go of a hose. And taught Danny to never write things on other peoples vehicles.”

Charles and Steve both turned to stare at the Jersey Detective who sighed before shrugging his shoulders and saying, “I was 15, Jack and Jill still liked to tease me. I thought I would get a bit of my own back. I thought Dad was in another part of the station. I didn’t feel him come up until it was too late.”

 

Steve chuckled even as he gave his partner a squeeze in support of the temperamental teen. It was also another precious memory of his childhood, so completely different to his own at the Guild training center.

 

“Now are you feeling better Charles? You need anything else? Cause if not I’m going to leave you three for a few minutes while I get food arranged for you all right?”

 

Feeling much calmer now, due to drugs and Danny’s steady presence he was able to answer with. “Yes Ma’am thank you. And thank you for food I am kinda hungry.”

 

“Good man, listen these two will find your wife and quickly. You just tell them what you know and let them do the rest.” With a final pat on his knee, she left to arrange things.

 

Steve once making sure she was out of ear shot, cleared his throat “Charles you have any idea who attacked you?”

 

Shaking his head he tried reaching out for his wife again, but couldn’t feel her close by. She was alive but that was all he could feel. Taking a deep breath he could feel himself calming and knew it was not by his own doing. “No, I have no idea. I can feel she is alive but can’t tell where. No where nearby I know that much.”

 

Frustrated he growled into his mates head, ’How in the hell can he not know where she is?’

 

With another mental eye roll Danny growled back, ’Steve your spoiled, your class A, and so am I. He is only a low B. I’m not surprised he can’t feel his wife’s whereabouts.’

 

Running a hand through his hair at the obvious, ‘Ugh your right. I’m an ass and I know this shit. You do spoil me.’

 

Addressing the other Guide gently, “It’s okay Charles, we’ll find her. What about her lion and your hyena? Could they be with her?” Danny asked him.

 

“Aurora had to go. She needed rest. Jasper is with Lisa, I know he is. He wouldn’t leave her, especially if she’s hurt.” He was still trying to reach for his wife but wherever she was it wasn’t close to him. He only had about a mile radius to feel exactly where she could be. Anything more then that was iffy.

 

“Can you call him?” Steve asked in the same tone Danny would use with a child.

 

“He wouldn’t answer even if I did. I’m here she isn’t, and he won’t leave her side if she is hurt.” He explained forlornly, Jasper had never come to his call, but he did enjoy a good ear scratching by him. He was just a very focused animal who was devoted to his companion completely.

 

Looking over at his mate for his next question, “Danny can you send the wolves to find her?”

 

Shaking his head, “No she isn’t related to us by blood. Grace is, but also Sasha has been around her all her life. She would need to follow Jasper to where Lisa is.”

 

“Damn it we need him!” Steven snarled at the stalemate.

 

Taking a deep breath the younger man stated, “Steve I can call Jasper.”

 

“What?” Charles exclaimed in surprise.

 

Looking at the man in the bed, realizing how it might hurt the man to be able to do something he couldn’t “I can call him. He’ll answer to me.”

 

Decisive in their need to get to the other Sentinel, Steve spit out, “Then do it.”

 

Confused and bitter, “How can he call him but I can’t?”

 

Steve also looking at the man in the bed answered as best he could, “Honestly Charles I have no idea.” 

 

Their conversation interrupted by a loud piercing whistle. Steve could feel the power and command behind it. It was awesome and honestly turned him on. If the situation wasn’t so urgent, he may have taken his partner away for a few hours of fun. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, then a highly agitated and ticked off lion staring at them. 

 

“Jasper, I’m the one who called you. We need to find your Lady. Can you take us to her?”

 

The tawny brown creature glared at the Spirit Guide, who's summons he was required to obey, highly pissed off. The black maned animal, who’s long razor sharp claws were displayed completely showing his displeasure, did not like being taken from the side of his companion. Only the fact he wanted to help her saved the Guide from a harsh scolding bite. Growling at the man, he displayed how and where his mistress was being held.

 

Steve receiving the image from his mate remarked darkly, “That isn’t good.” The image of the trapped and broken lady was shocking to both men. Luckily the lion had not sent the image to her own mate. He would insist on coming with them and he was not yet up to traveling. Stef had seen to that with her exam and treatment.

 

Racking his brain for a few minutes he knew they needed something. “Do we have anything we can use to free her?” He wanted something which would cut the chains instantly so he could get to work. She appeared to not have much time left.

 

“Not on us, maybe at the house,” Shaking his head, worry overriding obvious for a few moments it was the other Guide which came with up the solution.

 

“What about that sword of yours? Can it cut?” Charles asked desperate. He hadn’t seen the image, the lion refusing to show him but he had conveyed that she was not in good health.

 

“No idea but a blade that can’t cut isn’t much use.” Steve said grimly.

 

Nodding in agreement Danny announced to the room “Good we have a plan.” About to reach out for Sasha, he was interrupted by three uniformed officers entering the room.

 

“And what plan is that gentlemen?” A familiar grating voice demanded. “What are you doing here any way? You were told to stay away.” The tone was ill-tempered and irate.

 

Meeting the eyes of the officer who had given them problems earlier,“Sergeant we are going to find this man’s wife and bring her back.”

 

Disregarding the words, intent only on his own business and concerns,“You are interfering with a police investigation. This man is a suspect in multiple fatalities and the disappearance of his wife.” He informed them heatedly. Pointing his finger around at the various men when he was speaking.

 

Ramming his hands down on his hips, the Sentinel in the room made his own infuriated point, “Oh for christ sake, shut up you asshole. He is a victim, his wife is a victim, and if you don’t want to face the business end of her lion over there I suggest you let us go get her.” Steve snarled.

 

Taking extreme umbrage at the taller man, “Listen here you high and mighty Sentinel fuck. I don’t know how you do things where you come from. But here we do things differently. We use proper procedure. We question and detain those who are of interest. I don’t think you want me detaining you.” He smiled shrewdly.

 

Steve scoffed at the man. “As if you could detain us. Danny lets go. We’ve wasted enough time here.” He held out his right arm and Loki appeared stepping under it. Danny held his own out for Sasha. Jasper stepped in front of both to lead them, happy to finally get going.

 

The Sergeant realizing what they were preparing to do yelled out. “Hey where are you going? You are NOT pulling that crap again!” Before anyone could stop him, he pulled out his service weapon, aiming at the Sentinel. 

 

For the first second, the two other officers with the Sergeant shouted for him to stop, each trying to grab the gun away from the idiot. Steve moved to stand in front of his mate, forming a shield around him, as the gun swung back and forth. At the second second, with the three men fighting for the gun, animals growling about to attack in defense of their companions, it was chaos in the room. At the third second, more people started shouting outside the room, as they came running in response to the noises. At the fourth second, what Danny feared most happened and the gun went off with a wild shot as the three men fighting over it hit the trigger. Steve jumped to the left blocking the bullet from hitting his mate, who had moved to try and get around and protect him by instinct. At the fifth second, the shot went straight into his upper chest. Shocked was a mild word to use as Steve looked down at his wound. The taller man gave a grunt as he was pushed back from the force of the shot. Falling against the Guides bed, he slid to the floor. Blood pooled under him as he tried to breathe with a hole in his lung and a bullet fragments lodged in his heart.

 

Danny shrieked as his mate went down “STEVE!” His vision greying as the life force within his Sentinel started fading fast. Falling to his hurt man’s side, he immediately began pouring power into him. The dark colors on the Seal’s arm fading to a dull light, as he slowly lost his battle to live.

 

With another sharp keening wail, voiced from a throat never designed to hit notes that high, light blossomed from his bond mark. Eye blinding Sunrise Gold, Vicious Brilliant colored Life Blood Red, and Deep Sky Royal Azure found just after a Storm, blazed into every corner of the room. Not caring at the cost to himself as he worked to save his mate from death itself. Flooding the older man’s system, he attacked the wound in his heart. Knowing if he did not the wound in his own heart, would happily follow his love to the next world. He dissolved the offending foreign pieces first, blasting them away to dust smaller then molecules. Then he forced his system to kick in, healing as much damage as he could. But he was not a doctor and he knew he could cause more problems if done incorrectly. 

 

In another part of his mind not focused on the life or death situation for both men. He made a note to start getting doctorates. If Steve lived he would have the time to do so and it would help for future issues if they every came up.

 

Continuing to heal his man, he barely heard the other actions happening in the room.

 

Loki and Sasha howled as they attacked the man who had shot their pack mate. Ravaging his arms and legs they quickly took him down, listening with vengeance fueled satisfaction, to his screams of pain. The other officers with him tried to shoot the wolves but the shots went straight through them. The wolves turning on the other officers, seeing them as enemies to their pack. Jasper stayed back to defend his companions mate, allowing nothing to touch him. He wished to return to his mind mate but he needed the Spirit Guides help at least. The Warrior was no longer able to help due to the one the wolves had taken.

 

“What in the HELL is going on in here?” Stef shouted again as she came racing into the room. She took in everything going on before calling out to the hall. “CODE BLUE, CODE SILVER need a RRT in room 310 NOW PEOPLE LETS MOVE!” She dropped to her knees as she began ministering to the fallen officer. 

 

The wolves backing off from their second attack at the other officers, moved till they were standing between all the people in the room and their pack mates. Danny continued to work on keeping his partner alive, who was slipping into unconsciousness unmindful of the work his Guide was doing. Panicking he begged his mate, tears falling unheeded down his cheeks, “Steve hold on. I’ve got you don’t let go babe.”

 

Weak in mind and body, still Steve responded to the man who meant more to him then anything on earth, ’Danny?’

 

Saturating his mate’s system, the blood on his arm beginning to run faster, ’I’m here love hold on I’m almost done.’ But he knew he wouldn’t be, this needed a professional. 

 

‘You can’t heal this Danny? Need doctor.’ Steve told him gently, feeling how much Danny was expending into him.

 

Crying into his mind, ’I know but you need help now. I can stabilize you for surgery.’ He could do that much at least.

 

‘Danny…’ Steve sighed before passing out.

 

“Steve don’t you dare, don’t you dare pass out on me! Hold on!” he cried out loud. 

 

Stefanie looked up from where she had been treating the downed officer to see his distraught face. Standing she approached the wolves who were still guarding their downed mate. “May I pass? My nephew needs my help.”

 

Loki snarled but Sasha looked at her carefully. She was an ill-tempered, sarcastic, caustic woman many times but she was also passionate, loyal and generous, the she-wolf knew she was fiercely devoted to her family. Many a times she had been there for Danny and his family when they needed help and this was no different. Pushing Loki aside she allowed the woman to pass. Then took up guard again till it was time to move Steve.

 

Kneeling beside the heart broken man she began calling to him. “Danny! Danny darling let us through. We can help him. I can help him. I’m family sweetheart I’ll take care of him.” His Aunt called as she came near him.

 

Danny looked up at the sound of her voice, mind still laser focused on the fallen man. Tears streaming from his eyes, as he felt his partner slipping, brokenly asked “Help?”

 

Petting his shoulder as she would her own children when they were small and upset, “Yes, love let me help. I can help him. We can help him. You need to help the other lady. Steve will not die. I promise you. You did good honey. I can take care of the rest.” She gently took his hands off his partner.

 

“Steve’s going to be all right?” Still the voice of a sobbing child, in fear of losing that which he held most precious.

 

“Yes baby, I have to get him into surgery now. But I can already tell you helped him a lot, let me finish the job.”

 

Danny shook his head violently, wiping his bleak blue eyes with the back of his blood soaked hands before taking a deep breath. Sasha he felt enter his mind and help him to ground and center himself, as he had not needed help to do in years. Inhaling deeply as his mind once again started processing the scene as an adult. Taking a second then third breath, as he felt his second love force calm on him, before looking down at the body of his mate. Doing a deep scan he found that what she said was true, he had healed him but he would need surgery. Steve would live if they moved him to surgery now. So he let his training kick in and stepped back.

 

Detective Sergeant Daniel Jacob Henry Williams, nodded his head in agreement, “Okay take him. I have to go and get Lisa Huntsman.” Voice cool, collected and very much professional, as he put his own substantial feelings aside, in order to do what he was born and raised to do. Be the defense for others who could not defend themselves.

 

Pride heavy in her voice, “You do that honey. When you find her you bring her back here, and I’ll take care of her myself.” She turned to look at the officers who was being lifted onto a gurney. “And don’t worry about those assholes. I’ll take care of them too. Imagine shooting someone in MY hospital.” 

 

Danny gave her a sad smile before reaching his hand out, blood still running down his arm from over use. Sasha came to his side, power already swirling around her. “Loki stand guard over Steve. I’ll return as soon as I can.”

 

Loki growled out an answer as he moved closer to his bond mate.

 

“Charles, I’ll find Lisa and bring her back. For now rest.” He turned his head towards the lion who was standing waiting “Jasper take us to her.”

 

Jasper came over to his other side, allowing Danny to place his hand on his back. Then with a surge of power all three were gone.

 

505050

 

Harrison was pacing in front of the third-rate wretched bitch who had witnessed his disgrace. He was disgusted and frustrated because he could not reach the husband. The loathsome pair who had placed the mark on his head still stood by her shit heel excuse of a Guide. The cops were swarming all over the hospital due to some altercation with the cursed men. At least that was the information he was able to pry out of his snitch, who had been brought in for a broken arm unrelated to his revenge. He looked down at the heavily chained woman, who was barely breathing, she wouldn’t last much longer. Irritated his plans were not going exactly the way he wished he kicked her in the ribs again hard. It wasn’t the ending he wanted for her, but he would take what he could and get the others in time.

 

“Listen you whore, seems your cuckold is in the hospital, those bastards who I shall have my revenge against, with the sorry sack of shit.” Giving her another absentminded kick in one of her broken leg’s, “It’s all your fault and their’s. You Sentinels all think you're so much better then regular people, with your enhanced senses when you're not. You are actually lower then regular people. You were designed to serve and be used. Discarded when something better comes along. Well, thanks to those two misbegotten mother fuckers, I’ll teach all Sentinels and Guides a lesson. A lesson that they will never forget, starting with you.” He shouted to the walls and men who were listening to him quietly.

 

The men in the room, knew he was nuts in the head but he was paying good money to get this done. Money their bosses were very pleased to have. The 20 or so people watching him resettled their weapons across their bodies as he ranted. More men were situated through the condemned building, laying in wait for the pair who had pissed off the delusional man. The woman at their feet was done, she had lost much of her blood through out the day. Plus Harrison had come and beat and broken various parts of her body. She wouldn’t walk again before she died, not with multiple breaks in her legs. Her ribs, her collar bone and various other bones. Still the one thing he had not be able to break was her spirit, she still fought and refused to moan in pain when he was around.

 

The Outcast knelt at Lisa’s side, gripping her black matted hair in a brutal hand, pulling her head back. She still glared with hatred at the Outcast. When he drew near, she summoned enough energy to spit in his face.

 

“You BITCH!” Slapping her face hard enough to rock her head if he wasn’t gripping the back of it. “How DARE you! I teach you, your proper place and you spit in my face?” He pulled her head harder, displeased when she growled at him “Why do you not submit to your Master?” He snarled, spittle flying from his mouth.

Hissing through broken lips she said, “You are Outcast. No Sentinel bows to an Outcast.”

 

“Fucking useless woman, should not even be a Sentinel.” The maniacal lunatic tossed her head towards the ground. 

 

Swallowing heavily, she snarled as loudly as her crushed throat would allow. “When I get out of here, I am going to hunt you down and kill you.” Taking another labored breath, “Then when I finally have kids I’m going to teach them about Outcasts. I will tell them how contemptible, irrational, imbecilic and harebrained they genuinely are.”

 

Sneering in ludicrous rage, at the defiant woman, “Kids? Ha you will never have them. You will die here slowly with no hope of ever escaping.” Realizing an idea, he raised an eyebrow to himself. “But just to show you who ultimately is in charge of your life, how about we take even the possibility of children away?” Pulling out a large serrated knife, he smiled evilly as her eyes widened in horror. He stabbed deeply, three times into her belly. She screamed in pain before collapsing limply.

 

Pleased with himself at his latest show of his control over Sentinel’s, his victory was very short lived. The next second a flash of Sun Gold, Ruby Red and Sapphire blue, light lit the room up. When the light cleared and people’s visions returned, all gazed in wonder at the still glowing faintly form of the Spirit Guide, complete with spirit animals standing at his side.

 

Danny looked around surprised at the number of people in the broken down room. Next he spotted what he had come for, the downed wife of the other Guide. She was chained to multiple points on the floor and seriously hurt. What caused him to snarl in rage, was the sight of the outcast as he stood with an insane smile on his face. Narrowing his storm blue eyes at the sight of the lunatic. He could feel his madness, for his mind was a revolving mass of hysteria. “What are you doing here Outcast?” He spat.

 

The name outcast drove Harrison crazy, glaring at the man he snarled out “I am teaching this female a lesson. That her place is at my feet, at any mans feet really. She has yet to learn her lesson, to my satisfaction so she will die here.” Smirking he continued. “As you will learn Guide. Guides are of no use to humanity as a whole. YOU will learn to bow before me and watch, with thankfulness at my mastery of you, as she dies.” He pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Danny’s chest. “Remove this mark on my head and I may let you live a few more moments.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Danny ignored the asshole, instead counting the number of people in the room and not happy with the amount. He could see how much damage had been done to the Sentinel and knew if she did not get help within the next few minutes, she would not make it. The last stab wounds taking her final strength within her. “Outcast you were purged for upsetting the balance of nature, beyond any rational human being is allowed. Back away and you submit to your fate.” Danny stated even as he began pulling power to implement his plan.

 

Harrison howled in rage at the name even as he pulled the trigger. “Die Guide! Die and always know your Sentinel was not here to save you.”

 

“Don’t need him to save me. And he sure as shit isn’t going to save you.” He yelled even as he dropped and rolled away from the shot. Then with a powerful cross wave of his hand, he jerked the gun out of the mad man’s hand with his mind, and to his own. The others in the room started shouting, even as they pulled their own weapons and began firing. The gunfire made his ear’s ring but he ignored it, he was the only person able to both defend and eventually try and save the fallen Sentinel. Multiple rounds went towards the blond, some even hitting him as his grunts of pain attested to. But he was holding his own as he used the Outcast’s weapon. When it emptied, he simply pulled another weapon from another gang member’s hand and used it till it to emptied. 

 

The she-wolf and lion were busy as well. When the firing started, the lion had gone to his companion, standing over her as a shield attacking all who came near. Sasha meanwhile stood at her cubs back, teeth bared and eye’s the same stormy blue, as she warned those away. Those who didn’t heed the warning had parts removed, fingers, hands or arms she did not care. Screams were heard as the animals did their duty and protected those they were forever bonded too.

 

Danny panted as he tried to gulp in air. His arm was glowing madly, bleeding freely, as he pulled power constantly. The detective could feel the burn he was drawing so much so fast. But he had no choice, this was a fight he could not lose, multiple lives were on the line. His own, Lisa’s, Charles, Steve’s even one’s in the far future, ones they were destined to help, all depending on him and him alone. 

 

While he fought he also was maintaining a full shield on the downed Sentinel, letting nothing touch her. But her need for help was great, it was calling out to him and he was hard pressed to keep his focus on the men he was fighting. He had to get to her, to heal her but he was unable to place hands on her at the moment. He was too busy fighting the men who were trying to overwhelm him. The Outcast was still shooting, having grabbed another gun and he felt it as a round hit his back. He decided to forgo his own shield not having the strength or mental flexibility to maintain multiple high power draws at the same time. Casting out his power, he linked with the woman, boosting her own life force as he fought for their lives.

 

Sasha snarled as she felt her cub was shot again. She lunged at the Outcast only to be denied, as he grabbed a random man and threw him in her face. With no hesitation, she ripped his throat out, but by then the coward had run out from the room. Deciding to return to her companions side, rather then chase the outcast she attacked another man who came after them. Removing his leg with one fang filled bite, from the knee down.

 

Danny was running out of weapons to use, as the gang members continued to fire at him, even as he punched and shot them himself. He would yank a weapon out of their hand, bringing it to his own, fire the few shots left before looking for another. Because of it they were all running out of ammo and instead closing for close quarters combat. Thank god Steve had spent stupid amounts of time training him in it. He broke the wrist of a man even as he grabbed his boot knife and stabbed him with it. Pulling it out, he jabbed another man in the shoulder. Before turning to a third and plunging it into his throat, losing it as he fell to the floor gurgling. He needed a weapon he could use to hit multiple people at once, otherwise he would be overwhelmed shortly. He heard Sasha snarl in vexation at him, before a picture was sent of him holding and using his staff.

 

‘I’m not trained in staff fighting.’ He sent to her perplexed. Before reaching and grabbing the shirt of a tall bull of a man, who used a ham sized fist to smash into his ear.

 

Her answer was a snarl about enormously stupid cubs, before she bit him in the ass. Startled he punched another man in the face, breaking his nose. Stepping back, he called forth even more power and drew out his staff from his hands. The shining rings began to spin faster then the eye could follow in reaction to his desperate need. The spikes on the ends of the outmost ring, grew till they extended more then a foot away from the base. The base of the staff, which typically was rounded, grew into a vicious double edged eight inch short blade. Flickers of flame grew into seething flames, surrounding both ends as Danny began fighting in a style never he had never been trained in. He thrust the top end into a man’s face, watching in horrified fascination, as it went clean through his skull and out the back. Ripping the staff back, he shoved the base end into another mans thigh. The fire burned the muscle black, as the man screamed in mortal pain. Driving the top spikes into a third man’s belly, he ripped him in half, waves of flame burning the man to death.

 

It was the sight of the wolf marked staff, ripping and burning their cohort, which had another member deciding to make a run for it. To many had died, more were doing so and he didn’t want to be one of them. Taking off through the door, he sprinted down the broken down stairs, parts of the ceiling falling on him from the battle above. A few others, seeing him running decided it was a good idea and followed, not wanting to be torn in half and burned. Others didn’t see the runners and were trying to get revenge for their fallen friends. 

 

The Guide was holding his own, but knew his own blood loss from the various wounds, would catch up to him. So he did what he could boosting his own self healing, to the highest he ever had. The burning of his bond mark increased with the pull, bleeding from the stylized lines imprinted on his forearm. His own system screaming in white hot agony, not ready for the influx of power, he was not supposed to be wielding for another 100 years. He ignored it using his own Jersey bred stubborn force of will, knowing he could do nothing else, wishing Steve was by his side. He glanced at Lisa and found her still, but breathing. He increased the amount of power, sending it to her, to jump start her own healing. Being surprised at finding it being divided in a way he didn’t expect. Not having time to ponder it further, he put his staff between him and the man trying to stab him in the belly. Then rammed a fist into the other man’s ear instead.

 

The grunt the man made, covered up the sound of the first explosion on the lowest level. Started by Harrison as he made his escape. But the next man who he ripped open, did not cover the second. Startled Danny raised his head, even as he stabbed a man in the shoulder, drowning out his wailing screams of anguish, with the butt of the staff. Then he felt it as a violent rumble vibrated up his legs and he found any one still alive and fighting turning from him. They headed towards the stairs in a huge massive rush, helping each other out the door with yells and curses, leaving the Guide and Sentinel behind.

 

‘What the fuck?’ But another explosion, raining concrete dust down upon him, had him racing to the downed Sentinels side. Placing his hand on her, he for the first time got a better idea as to how much damage she had taken. The pull on his energy increased even more, as his instincts demanded he help the fallen Sentinel. Instincts normally tempered by his own Sentinel watching out for him, Steve doing his duty as he was born and bred to do. Now Danny was helpless as the need to heal, the need to help, overwhelmed him. Refusing to yield within his mind as the direct threat from the enemy disappeared. His instincts roared within him to rebuild, restore and rejuvenate, the broken, bleeding Sentinel before him. A torrential overflow of the natural essence of life itself, which bonded the spirit realm to the material world, overwhelmed his control. He managed with a sweaty blood drench shaking hand, to tap his staff onto the collar around the barely alive Sentinel’s neck. Watching with satisfaction as it dissolved before his pain filled blood shot eyes. The same happened to the chains on her legs, and behind her back holding her hands together. Then all he could do was close his eyes and concentrate on her. Giving what the older Sentinel needed, regardless of what his own body could supply. 

 

More explosions could be heard but Danny was unable to stop, her need greater then any who had come before her. His staff glowed in warning, so he placed it to the side into the floor, before letting go. It stayed solid as it guarded him from any more attacks, while he did what he was destined by the dual realms to do.

 

Jasper and Sasha looked up in alarm at the falling ceiling and the smells coming up from below. Sasha was panicking, her fur standing on end in extreme distress and anguished heartache, as her beloved cub fell deeper into his instincts. Instincts she was trying to pull him out of with all her strength but could only manage so much. It was his mates duty to do this and while her powers were great, his were designed exactly for this. His Sentinel was his own Guardian, to protect him from himself when his instincts demanded things his physical body was not capable of achieving. She couldn’t fight her companions instincts nearly as strongly, for it would damage their connection and that she could not allow. She warded him as best she could, wishing his mate was here.

 

The smell of smoke hit the two animals at the same time, before the sounds of fast moving fires came to them. More explosions shook the condemned six story building and they watched as more of the ceiling came down. They tried to block as much as they could, but were unable to stop a large chuck from collapsing on top of the two people. Sliding at an angle as the staff managed to catch an edge, it pinned the man down to his startled cry of extreme pain. It still wasn’t enough to stop him, only made him aware and move his body to cover the woman he was trying to save.

 

Then the floor under them failed with a horrendous crack, and they were falling. Falling three floors down as the other floors came down above them. Knocking the staff to the side, it disappeared even as Danny gave a tortured cry, holding onto the Sentinel he was trying to save. In just a matter of moments both were buried in a multi-ton pile of debris as fires sprang up around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all liked where I stopped it? Seemed like a reasonable spot to do so. 
> 
> It might take me a day or two to get the next chapter out because I'll be working on it but might also have to go out of the house this weekend. 
> 
> I'm sure you all won't mind in the least. (snicker snicker)
> 
> So let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jill with Frannie and a hell of a lot of help put out a fire. Charles cares for Steve and Steve is confused as fuck with Danny's answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone It took me all day to rework this one. I'm tooting my own horn again but god damn it. It is my story so if I want to say I added an extra 3000 words to this chapter too I'm going to do it. I'm experimenting with putting more detail into the chapters. So while I can't put out more then maybe a chapter a day. At least I think they are giving a more fun picture of the world they are living in.
> 
> This one has more icky stuff in it. Along with a bit more background on a couple instances in both men's lives. Plus Loki is a real shit and decides he might need future blackmail fodder to use on his own companion. Wolf really likes his booze.
> 
> Oh and most dangerous of all in this chapter... BAD POETRY that is all. lol.
> 
> Enjoy it.

The call came in mid afternoon. Old brick and mortar building, six stories, over 60,000 square feet, in the industrial district on the edge near the river. Scheduled to come down in a month. Five alarm fire and every engine was going to be needed.

 

Jack and Jill geared up along with their crews and jumped into the engines. Taking no chances not with how the call came in from dispatch. The crews jumped into their main rigs and Jill with a deep feeling of dread in her gut, yanked Jack away from his normal rig and into Frannie. Racing towards the danger, they could see the flames reaching high into the sky even from three miles away.

 

“Jesus, they really do need every engine.” Jack said grimly, griping the old fashioned steering wheel, as he laid his foot down. Jill held on, wind screaming in her face from the open top engine. Two other crew seeing they had pulled her out for service had jumped on. As was S.O.P when Frannie was drafted, holding onto the back rails as Jack drove through the streets.

 

“Shit this isn’t good. Frannie should never be needed. We’re going to be using her.” Jill said in the same tone, eyes never leaving her console. She pulled in more info from her tablet “I’m so glad we upgraded her electrical.”

 

“Yeah Sis me too.” Turning a corner, he blanched before his training kicked in at the sight of 10 engines already at work, with more roaring up. The fire had spread to the building on either side and it was a losing matter of keeping it from spreading to others.

 

Screeching to a halt, jumping out of the truck, 

 

Jack and Jill went up the hill to hitch the hose for water. 

 

Jack called down but his orders were drowned, as Jill came running after. 

 

Jack jumped up, and the truck went hot.

 

As fast as he could connect her. 

 

Jill to old Dame Frannie.

 

Who engaged the tranny. 

 

With victory and pride.

 

Went in stride, as they began to fight the fire.

 

Jill glancing back at the buildings and how the fire had spread to two more, in the few minutes they had been on site, shouted at her twin, “Jack god damn it, the fire is spreading we need more hook ups and water.”

 

“On it!” Racing to the engine, he connected another hose to the hydrant.

 

Hooking another hose up through Frannie they began pouring water on the nearby buildings. Other modern engines pulled up and began the process of hooking up and spraying at full output. Many of the buildings were old style brick, mortar and wood, things they did not want the fire getting a toe hold into. Some of the buildings were over 100 years old and hadn’t been brought up to code in that entire time. More engines continued to arrive along with police and EMT’s as the situation grew.

 

This was going to take a long time to fight.

 

505050

 

Steve opened bleary eyes as he finally woke up from sedation. He hated the feeling as it worked out of his system. The slow responses, the dead animal taste in his mouth. The need to pee as his bladder made itself known. His whole chest blossomed in muted pain as he tried to move around. When moving his arms, he found them sluggish and restricted by various tubes, drains and IV’s. His mind cleared slowly as he tried to remember what happened, where he was and how he had arrived at the hospital in the first place. He had a cannula under his nose feeding him oxygen and from how short of breath he was experiencing, knew he needed it. Memory taking its time to return, he knew from past experience he had been shot. How badly he didn’t know, but he was sure Danny would be more then happy to tell him. At the top of his lungs, with much hand waving, eye glaring and truly impressive word choices as only a Williams vocabulary could comprehend.

 

Eyes wandering he tried to figure out where Danny was hiding but had no luck. Reaching out with his lethargic mind he tried to pinpoint his mate. Only to find total quiet which alarmed him even more, his mate was NEVER quiet, in or outside his head. Eyes roving faster in the darkened room, the Sentinel instead came into contact with a familiar pair of deep worried green eyes. “Loki? What happened? Where’s Danny?” He was becoming alarmed at the lack of contact.

 

The warrior beast looked deeply into his mind mates eyes, projecting what had happened the day before. How he had been shot, Danny leaving with Sasha and Jasper while the female doctor assured his mate, Steve would be in the best hands. He also informed his companion, he had had no contact with his Guide or Sasha. Nor had they tried to contact anyone else. They were just gone. 

 

“What have you been doing in the mean time?” Steve asked not accusing him, just needing more information.

 

Loki told him he had been standing guard in his room as he had promised his mate. Danny had left because he was a cop and there was still a job that needed doing. Loki had not been happy at his divided loyalties, but in the end he was bonded to Steve and his first duty would have to be to him first, always. He took solace in knowing by staying by his own companions side, the Guide had been able to leave, less worried because his mate was being watched by such a strong protector. If the other Sentinel had not been in such danger Danny would not have left, instead he would have stayed to make sure Steve was properly taken care of. 

 

But that had been nearly 24 hours before. Loki had been able to somewhat keep track of what was going on, via Sasha sending him partial images as she could. He had received an image of the battle Danny had found himself in the middle of, and the amount of damage he was taking. But it was the oddity of Sasha growing more and more worried, as Danny continued to battle which concerned the black wolf.

 

Eye’s as wide and white as could possibly be as the ring of green practically disappeared in his worry, “Holy Shit! We need to get out of here.” Steve scrambled to get out of the bed, alarms blaring as he disconnected the various wires attached to him. Sliding off the bed he looked desperately around for anything to wear. Not that the hospital gown, with its gaping hole in the back, showing his naked ass would have stopped him, if that was all he had to wear. He would go naked to rescue his mate if he had to. Then deal with a thoroughly pissed off, and hopefully turned on partner after all the action was done. “Loki can you take me to where they were going? Or do we need Jasper again?” He hoped not. Mind still not fully recovered after his own ordeal. He could feel a grayness around his mind, as if something was slowly fading as time passed. It was making his own instincts scream in warning, something wasn’t right and his mate was in the middle of it.

 

Loki shook his black head, no he did not need Jasper’s help. He didn’t mention he had been unable to contact the large cat either. He could take Steve to their last known location easily, as he had many references to use. Sasha had been there, she had sent him the image before she had blocked him suddenly. She would only do that if she was very involved in something and couldn't be distracted. What that something could be had to be life threatening to her beloved cub and she was doing anything and everything she could to support him.

 

She was the oldest spirit beast he knew, though there were others older then her. It was a sign of how powerful the Guide was to become in future years, that he would need a companion capable of helping him deal with the influx. It was also another sign, of how powerful his own companion and himself would come to be in the same future. Loki was already stronger then he was even 10 years ago. Almost three times stronger now, after the various crazy shit Steve had put him through, when they had been actively in the Seal’s. 

 

He had, had to pull his mind mate out of some of the weirdest shittish places over their partnership. He was just thankful material world fleas, ticks, and other creepy crawlies had not been able to latch onto him during that time. Though it had been pretty funny when an especially determined leech, had attached itself to a very private area on his companion. Maybe he should dig up the picture he knew had been taken, as his Seal ended up bending over, while another poured liquid on his crack to dislodge the unwanted guest. Course then the other man might be disgusted, at the image of a leech buried in his mates ass crack. And Steve would be VERY displeased, if it kept him from being mounted by his man over the image. If that was the case, then they may no longer give Loki booze and beef steaks. No, it was best to never show that image to the Guide. Instead it was best to save it for black mail purposes when or if he needed it.

 

Shaking his head, his distracted thoughts only taking a couple seconds as his companion, spotted the location of where his clothes were stored.

 

“Good, where’s my clothes?” Steve asked even as he went to the dresser and started pulling green scrubs which matched his normal eye color. Slamming into the pants, he threw the shirt on even as his wolf urged him to hurry. Loki could hear it as staff were running towards his room, in response to the various alarms. Steve heard the same thing and didn’t bother with anything else. Just as they entered Steve put his hand to his companion, who was already calling his own power to help with transport. Steve ignoring it as best he could, still was woozy from the gun shot and his own grey vision.

 

People swarmed into the room he was assigned but it was too late, “McGarrett! No, you need to…” But the doctor didn’t bother to finish her sentence. The Sentinel was already gone.

 

505050

 

The fire had taken nearly 21 grueling hours to contain. It had spread to a total of 13 buildings despite their best efforts at containment. All old style buildings, many with older, outdated fire suppression systems if they even worked. Many had had the power and water turned off years ago, making them ideal places for vagrants to vandalize. Many had been filled with large amounts of cardboard, mattresses, and other highly flammable items, contributing to the spread of the blaze. The buildings on either side of the first to be destroy had also fallen in on themselves as the land below them destabilized. The giant sink hole, growing as more water was poured on the buildings softening the earth. The drainage systems at least were somewhat working, because the runoff water flowed quickly back down to the river. The center pile of debris which used to be a six story building was now a mess of steel girders, broken concrete slabs, electrical wires which were sparking, as they received voltage from somewhere, and broken pipes filled with deadly built up gas and stale brown sludge like liquid. 

 

Air and water transport had to be called in to dump water from above along with all the engines on the ground. Nearly 30 modern pump engines alone were working, along with two other vintage trucks, which had been put into action when the fire was at its worst. Many of the firefighters had wished they had more of the priceless antiques, just to get more water pouring on the blaze. Each had done their duty proudly and with honor and it was a joy to work with the traditional machines once again. Now they were being driven back as the investigators started their jobs.

 

This was the scene Steve arrived at, when Loki took him to the spot Sasha had shown him. The Sentinel expanded his senses, working to push hard through the grey haze, which was a constant background. Using sight, hearing and even smell to find his mate and becoming more worried as there was no sign of him. Everywhere he looked was destruction, caused by the biggest fire, he had ever seen the aftermath of. Fires still smoldered in certain places, and water was still being piped over questionable areas. The wind blew away from him making it even harder for him to get a whiff of his missing mate. 

 

It gave him a sense of dread because he just knew Danny had be here.

 

“Steve? What the hell are you doing here?” Jill asked surprised to see him, wearing only scrubs, he didn’t even have socks or shoes on.

 

Spinning in a slow circle as he tried to pinpoint his partner. Senses slowly failing as the connection between the two spirit bonded weakened. His color sight reduced to grey in the center with muted hints of anything else. His own body beginning to shake in reaction to the loss of his other half. Voice rough from surgery, smoke and worry over his fiancee “Jill I’m looking for Danny. He came here looking for Lisa, Charles wife. The man we took to the hospital.” He was scanning everywhere for a clue to his missing partner. He knew he was alive because he was, even as another shake, rattled through his unstable body. But his normally active mind was quiet.

 

“I doubt he’s here.” She turned like she was expecting the blond to show up.

 

Loki nudged at Steve’s arm gaining his attention. “Loki?” Loki poked his nose at his mate before reminding him of something Danny had told him long ago. “Oh my god I totally forgot.” He exclaimed as he remembered. His chalked it up to his mind being extremely hazy, as his connection to his partner fluctuated.

 

“Steve?” Jill asked even as Jack came up behind her.

 

Holding up his arm he focused on his partner and his location, fighting through the pounding headache which was taking up explosive residence. Their bond allowed them to find each other no matter where they be, but this would be a whole new experience for him. Finding him alive and well in the open was one thing, searching for him when he knew he was lost somewhere in this mess, was something else. His arm darkened before blazing forth in answer to his call, as he searched for Danny, becoming alarmed when it focused directly at the largest pile of debris. Now that he had a direction, he closed his eyes and focused more on his mate. The gray haze around his mind briefly retreated as he searched, feeling himself steady as his own instincts battled to restore what was being lost. They flew open when he finally felt the weak presence of his partner, staring in horror as he realized where he was.

 

“Oh shit NO! Danny!” He shouted as he ran barefoot over the broken ground, covered in soot and other hazards, to the pile of destroyed building that was still smoldering greatly.

 

Jack worried as hell, ran up and held the man back when he tried to cross the fire line. “Steve you can't go in there. There’s still hot pockets we haven't found and need to put out."

 

Fighting the man, about to break his arm to release his hold, argued “No, you don’t understand. Danny in buried somewhere under that mound.” He reached to break the other man’s wrist, when wisely, Jack let go.

 

Jill holding him back by placing her hands on his chest pleaded with the Seal, “You can't know that Steve, and even if he is there is very little chance he is alive.”

 

Steve turned viciously on twins and hissed while showing his arm now blazing with black as Loki’s coat light. “You see this? This is our bond mark, he has one just like it. It links us as no other Sentinel and Guide is link, on earth. It shows me where my mate is and I know for a fact he is alive because I am. If he was dead I would be too. We cannot out live each other.” He turned back to the pile he knew imprisoned his man. The gray haze around his mind increasing again, faster then before. The shaking of his own body as his mate suffered increasing at each passing minute.

 

Jack and Jill both looked up in alarm, staring at the pile which used to be a warehouse, before training kicked in and they started running. Shouting into radio’s, Steve was pleased to see various responders moving quickly.

 

“Steve get over here we need you.” Jack yelled. Steve ran up to the group of hastily assembled people, and looked at the man standing next to him. “This is Josh Bailey, the man in charge of this disaster. Talk to him tell him what you told us.”

 

“Josh I’m Lt Cmd Steve McGarrett and a Class A Sentinel. My partner and mate is Detective Danny Williams who is also my Guide.” He pointed towards the still smoking ruins of the building. “Somewhere under that mess, he is trapped along with another Sentinel, or at least the body of her.”

 

“Pleased to meet you Steve, wish it could be under better circumstances. If your partner is buried under there I doubt he is alive. There is hundreds of tons of debris over the top of him.”

 

Growling in frustration as his vision faded in and out for a second. He could feel time running out, “No like I was telling Jack and Jill. He IS alive and he IS under all that crap. I know for a fact he is alive because I am alive. If he was dead I would be too. Our bonding does not allow us to be parted not even in death.” He raised his hands up over his head, pulling power into himself as he tried to reach and strengthen his dying mate. “We need to get him out.”

 

The man’s eyes widened as Steve explained about Danny. He checked out the pile again before sighing. “Listen I know you want to get to him. And we will do what we can, but it’s going to be hard to get to him and time consuming. We need special equipment and will have to try hunting where he might be. We can’t use thermal due to all the hot pockets still in the area.”

 

Steve ran a hand through his hair. He knew the man was right but he felt time was not on their side. If they could get to Danny he would be all right, their bond wouldn’t allow anything but 100%. But it was the getting to him and the time needed for healing. He had no doubt that Danny would be down for quite some time. He just hoped Lisa was alive as well, but he seriously doubted it.

 

“Okay Josh whatever you can do. I’m going to try and pinpoint where Danny is trapped. That should help us.” Feeling as more of his own life force was being siphoned away from him, he called on his own spirit plain powers to try and relieve the stress.

 

“Good you do that I’ll get my crews busy with the equipment.” Walking away he began calling orders into his radio and out loud to the crews.

 

Steve marched over to the pile, ignoring the sting of pain coming from his unclad feet, not believing just how much was over the top of his partner. He wanted to reach him, hold him, make sure he was okay but he knew he wasn’t. No if he had been okay, Danny would have been bitching in his head to get him out. He would say he was dirty, smelly and needed a large pizza with no hint of pineapple within a 10 mile radius. Instead he was an eerie quiet, something his mate never was, not even when asleep. He always had a little bit of a mumble to him whether it was his lips or his mind. He noticed Josh coming back, double time and he waited to hear what he had to say.

 

“Steve it's going to take at least a couple hours to bring the equipment in. Then another 4-6 to make sure its safe and start digging. We won’t be able to get anywhere till tomorrow at the earliest, not with all the instability surrounding the area.” Shaking his head in regret, “I’m sorry but I can’t risk other peoples lives over the possibility they might both be alive.”

 

“God damn it we don’t have that kind of time.” Frustrated he glared at the other man, “Is there anything else we can do to pull shit out of the way?”

 

Josh shook his head sadly “No, not unless you can lift the pieces yourself. I’m working on getting more out here, but it's going to take time. Go over to the command tent and wait. When I have something for you, I’ll let you know.” Running off to secure another area, he left Steve alone.

 

Steve stood stunned, as stunned as a full grown bull hit over the head with a four by four, as he replayed the words over in his head. ‘No, not unless you can lift the pieces yourself.’ Problem was he couldn’t, but he knew Danny could. Or at least Danny had the talent to do so. Tapping his foot, he crossed his arms in frustration at his failure to help his mate. Time was growing short, they didn’t have time to wait till tomorrow. 

 

Then Loki nudged him.

 

Looking down at the creature who had stood by him for so long, he took in the serious yet slightly amused look on the black furred face. “Loki what is it?” And the big beast with a twinkle in his eye, showed him the conversation he had had with his mate so long ago. Steve’s eyes grew huge at the revelation, not only could he levitate things like Danny, but his partner had lied to him about it. When they finally went back home, oh god he was going to teach him such a lesson about lying to him. Hopefully a lesson involving those cuff’s again and maybe a few other large toys they would enjoy playing with. And the first chance he had, he was going to dangle some perp off a building, just to piss the Jersey man off. For now though he had work to do.

 

Focusing his graying vision, on the pile in front of him, he tried to decide where he wanted to start. Another nudge from Loki had him paying attention to what he was trying to tell him. While he could do small things easily, like dangling a perp over a building, something the black bastard was really looking forward too. What he was contemplating would require the power of the bond and Loki’s. It would be hard work, but worth it in the end. “Okay boy lets do this. We need to get my mate and Lisa out.” 

 

Closing his eyes for a moment he took a deep breath and began his work.

 

505050

 

Danny was floating in a pain induced fog the likes he had never felt. Power was flowing around him out of his control, burning his system in a never ending torrent of pain. But he couldn’t stop, he had to continue, he was to far gone in his own instincts. Someone needed his help, many needed his help and he had to give it. His own well being was secondary to those around him needing help, his instincts and heart said only he could give. So give he would till there was nothing left, even if he had to suffer for the rest of what little life he had left. He knew he wouldn’t always be this way, soon he would be burned out and no more. In a way he welcomed it, he had done something horridly bad and must pay for it, even if it cost him his life. It was the only way he could make amends.

 

It was so dark behind his eyes, but he knew in the little space he was confined in, that it was glowing bright as day. He started to breath faster as he realized how trapped he was. Pinned down, unable to move left or right, up or down. He tried to wriggle out but the pressure on his back was to great. The weight refusing to yield to his panicking attempts to push it away. He began crying out for his mate, wanting him to remove him from this dark place. 

 

He hated being trapped, always had ever since he had been trapped for three days when he was nine years old. Some bullies had caught him tied him up and gagged him, because he refused to back down from their behavior. Standing up to them in defense of some smaller kids who they were terrorizing. They had then shoved him down an old service shaft near the schools heating and air conditioning machinery. The power of the air being forced through the system, fluctuated the shaft he was squeezed into. Putting pressure on him, making him think all the air was going to be squeezed out of his body in a regular basis. Sasha had tried her best to support him, but she couldn’t reach him from where he was trapped. 

 

He knew people were searching for him, could feel it in their thoughts and emotions as they looked. But he couldn’t project his own feelings, Sasha wasn’t allowing it, though he knew it not. She understood he would get out of this problem. Even if she had to finally rip the shaft apart herself, but she still was focused on his long term dream to be a police officer. Standing up for those who could not stand up for themselves. If his projections had gone through, they would have been felt by the Guild people, who had been brought in to help search for him. Then his dreams would have been forever destroyed, as he was entered into a system not conductive to the healthy, happy life she dreamed for her little cub.

 

On the forth day, after a near miss she had had enough. With a cleverly disguised shove, at a very low level Sentinel who was not bonded. His only enhanced sense of touch, felt the slight difference in movement on the shaft he was trapped in. The machines had been shut off so they shouldn’t be moving anything. Instead he had felt the slight vibrations that came with a steady breath, a small kick of a leg and realized where the lost little boy was. The shaft was torn apart and the strawberry blond kid, with sky blue eye’s in a lightly freckled face was finally free.

 

But from that day forth he could not stand to be trapped in anything that restricted his movements. Oh he had gotten better over the years, teaching himself to go into places he didn’t want to. He knew he had to learn to get over his fear as much as he could, so he could one day be the police officer he so wanted to be. 

 

The bullies who had trapped him he refused to point out, at least right away. He being of pure Jersey and Italian blood, would not be denied his vengeance in his own nine year old way. He had gone up to each of the five kids, and punch them in the balls before breaking their noses. Then turned around and yelled at the teachers who were coming to investigate, by saying they had touched him in inappropriate ways. When questioned, they admitted to being the ones who had shoved him down the shaft in the first place. Most had been sent away and he couldn’t remember their names. The only one he could remember was the name Nelson Muntz, even if he didn’t remember what he looked like.

 

This place was very much like that shaft he was trapped in so long ago. But this time he had a mate, a partner, a man who would move heaven and earth to reach him. Or so he thought, as time went on and no one came for him. The longer he was trapped, wounded, power burning through him, confusing his already overloaded and over used power channels, the more doubt crept in. His mate must have discovered the monstrousness atrocity he had done, and decided he wasn’t worthy of help. He wasn’t worth loving now that he had committed such a heinous crime. 

 

His brain wracked with pain, heartsickness, unlimited raw power flowing into him. Unfiltered by any of his natural instinctive protections, could only comprehend he was not worthy of his mates love. He cried out for his soulmate to come help him, even though he knew leaving him would be the best option. People he loved always left him because of who he was. A man capable of giving great amounts of love, a man destined to give, even as it was proved over and over, to the depressed mind, that he himself was not worthy of receiving it back. He was to be a giver, never a receiver, no matter what his heart called out for. So he resigned himself in his confused state, that the man he would love forever, would not be coming for him. No one would be. 

 

Then a broken gentle hand touched his forehead, murmured something he couldn’t understand but accepted as kindness.

 

Afterward there was only the never ending dark.

 

505050

 

Steve focused on what he wanted, the goal of the mission to rescue what belonged to him. Just like all those missions while he was a Seal, get in get the target get out. Raising his arm, blacks the color of a new moon night, the same silvers found glistening on ocean crests under a full moon and deep sea blues found halfway between the month, flared from his bond mark. So great was his demand, that his colors of shadow and shade actually began swallowing the daylight in his area. He could vaguely hear shouts coming from other parts of the destroyed buildings, as people noticed and demanded to know what was going on. His four legged brother, standing next to him called forth his own power, matching the dark winds surrounding the Spirit Warrior and Sentinel. Steve directed his hands towards the pile, sweeping them in a scoping motion, to shovel out the first set of debris covering his mate. Taking the scraps he dumped them in the parking lot cleared earlier of cars before repeating his actions. Grunting at the effort he could feel it, as for the first time he felt his own power beginning to burn through his system. 

 

Loki increased his own contribution but knew it wouldn’t be enough, so he raised his head in a demanding howl. Using his authority as the spirit animal bonded to the Spirit Warrior, calling on any other spirit animals in the area who could help. And his call they did answer, for out of everywhere they came. Appearing from the spirit realm were various creatures, canines, felines, fish, fowl, spiders, lizards, porpoises, even a few very large insects, predators and prey, all standing in a half circle behind the Spirit Warrior, as he worked to free the Spirit Guide.

 

The crews who had stayed behind to clean up and investigate, watched in silence as the man worked. Dusky light swirled around him, spreading as more spirit beasts joined their power to his. If he found a body, he simply picked it up and placed it to the side, near where the police were standing. Leaving them to investigate as best they could. His goal was two people still trapped in the rubble, both their times growing short. The burning through his system eased as more animals appeared to help, so taking the extra power, he gathered larger piles before moving them.

 

Then after 63 minutes of hard, brutally stressful work, he detected a minute difference in the sounds coming from the crater he was digging out. Placing the latest pile to the side, he concentrated on the sound and realized it was the sound of heavily labored breathing.

 

“Everyone I’ve found them. Be ready.” He called out to those watching. It started a chain reaction as EMT’s, police and what fire crews were left cleared an area. Waiting to spring into action, the various teams hovered at the perimeter of the circle. 

 

Steve discovered a large chunk of concrete and rebar flooring, at least 50 feet across and 32 feet wide. It was leaning strangely and had a weird muddy, ruddy, pale yellow glow about it. Drawing a deep breath, he drew on the combined power of those who had come to help, lifting the many tons of debris off whatever was causing it to lean. Rotating back after depositing the latest load, he discovered what had caused the oddity. 

 

It was Sasha collapsed on her side, eye’s closed as she concentrated all her being on protecting her cub from death. Her entire body was translucent pearl white from the amount of power she was expending. If she hadn’t in the few seconds they had had, the floor from above would have crushed the two figures completely to death. She opened pale white eyes for a moment, to see the slab gone and her cubs mate standing above. Knowing he could take care of her ward, now that the debris were gone, she faded from sight. The other animals save Loki, followed to take care of one of their own.

 

The next sight to reach his eye’s, Jasper laying next to his own companion, dark power flowing around him with streaks of red and green. The lion looked up with exhausted eyes into the Sentinels before fading. The last burst of fresh air hitting his nose, as he realized what the lion had been providing.

 

After both animals disappeared, what was left was the badly burned bodies of two people. Neither made any attempt to move, but Steve could see faint movement as they breathed, even as he heard their weak heartbeats fluttering in their chests. Suppressing a sob at the sight, he instead called on his power one last time. Ignoring the burn and the blood coming from his mark, as he concentrated everything he was, on gently picking up the broken bleeding forms. Levitating them through the air, he placed them on the waiting gurneys. Once placed they were swarmed with medics who were doing their best to stabilize the pair.

 

Steve wanted to go to his mate, he was stumbling towards him when he was grabbed by strong arms. He tried to fight them off, but he was numb with fatigue and worry. Trying to pull away he barely felt it as something pricked his arm. After that he knew nothing.

 

505050

 

Steve’s eyes flew open suddenly, when someone pressed a cold compress to his arm. Snapping his arm out, he gripped the other persons wrist tight enough to break it. The owner of the arm stilled, letting his mind catch up to the sensations happening to him. Focusing on his surroundings properly, he looked up into the sad eyes of Charles as he smiled quietly at him. Relaxing his grip he tried extending his senses, only to wince in pain as they protested his move.

 

Gentling stroking the man’s bond marked arm with the cloth, “Easy Steve, take it easy. You’ve over used your power and need to recover.”

 

Steve shook his head not caring about himself, he needed to know about his mate. Clearing his throat he tried to speak. “Danny?” He forced out. His voice raw and broken from the amount of mental work he had been doing.

 

The look Charles gave him was grave, his eyes full of sorrow. “He’s in the burn unit with 1st, 2nd and 3rd degree burns. He came out of surgery early this morning for the various gunshots and stab wounds he had.”

 

Steve’s mind began firing faster as he realized something else. “Lisa?”

 

“She’s in the same condition. Maybe a bit better then Danny. The doctors are not very hopeful for either. They say to much damage and it's only a matter of time.” He was holding back tears, not wanting to give up hope but he didn’t have much to begin with.

 

Reaching out he gripped the other mans wrist again. “They’ll be okay. Danny is alive so he will heal in time.” Readjusting himself in the bed he noticed the various monitors attached to him. “What is all this?”

 

“Doc Stef wasn’t pleased with you disappearing on her. So when they brought you all back in, she made sure you were back in a bed and being checked on. Said you were not to leave till she gave her permission.”

 

Steve snorted at that idea even as he began detaching himself from his various cords and tubes. “I need to go to Danny. He needs me badly I can feel it. Something isn’t right with him and I haven’t been able to figure it out.”

 

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to still the younger man, “Steve I’ll tell you now, he has a heavy bandage on his arm. The one with the mark like yours, it's glowing so brightly it's blinding people when they go into his room. So they had to wrap it to tone it down”

 

“It’s WHAT?” Steve asked alarmed, hurrying he slid out of bed. Steadying himself for a second as his legs threatened to go out from under him. “Take me to him. He shouldn’t be expending that much energy.”

 

Charles looked at him debating if he should, but as Steve made to leave he made up his mind. Throwing his arm over his shoulder he led the Sentinel to a wheel chair in the corner. Grabbing the handles he pushed him through the hallways, to where his mate was being kept. He kept a mental eye on the other man as best he could.

 

He owed it to the other Guide, after all he had done to save his wife. He was trying to reconcile himself to a life, without his own mate and it was hard. He loved her so much, and to see her the way she was now. To know she wouldn’t get better, was the hardest news he had ever received. But he would stay by her side till the end, as he would watch out for the other Sentinel. He had worked so hard to rescue both of them, and the other Guide was incapable of tending to him. Maybe when they both passed, they could stay together for a while, grieving over lost loves.

 

As if reading his mind Steve spoke up seriously but with a hint of amused purpose, “Charles despite what the doctors think. Realize that both Danny and Lisa will live. Danny would not have put this much work into saving her to let her die at the end.”

 

“Whaa…?” He asked pulled from his morbid thoughts.

 

“Danny heals people. It’s in his nature to do so. She will live but it will take time. I need to get to him because something isn’t right. He shouldn’t still be spending this much energy. I can feel the drain and that isn’t good.” Leaning a bit heavier in the chair, they arrived at the room Danny was staying in.

 

The room was very clean and very dark. Not that you could tell, not with the amount of light coming off the bond mark, on his mates arm. It was also very warm to help the patients body’s maintain their internal temperature. The various doors into and out of the room, was air locked to help control the spread of germs. Special clothes were required before entry and disposed of after leaving. Special equipment was situated on the walls or around the bed allowing staff to monitor everything going on. 

 

Danny was laying very still covered in light bandages, that did nothing to compliment what was left of his skin. From the top of his charred hair, down his face, neck, torso were large splotches of burnt off flesh. Steve could see not a single body hair was left on the man’s chest, but some tuffs on the top of his head were still pathetically present. The Seal imagined that his lower half wasn’t much better, but couldn’t see due to the light blanket covering him. The Detective’s left arm was nothing but one solid bandage, from shoulder to mummified hand, while his right was faring a little better. The skin was still present and if Steve wasn’t mistaken was already healing itself.

 

“He’s the worst of the two. My wife has similar burns but he covered her body with his own. Plus I think he did something, because her chest and back are not nearly as bad. Her worst wounds are the broken bones, gun shots and stab wounds.”

 

Huffing at the typical act of his much beloved life mate, “Sounds like him. I need to get closer, I know something is off but I can’t tell what.”

 

Charles, holding onto the chair handles informed him of the rules he had been lectured repeatedly in, “You can’t go in there. It’s a very specialized room. Only trained authorized personal are being allowed in.”

 

Steve stood from the chair the other Guide was holding steady and reached for his mate. His mind was quiet still, too quiet for his comfort, so something was going on. “Fine you can stay here but I’m going in there.”

 

Foot steps sounded behind the two men before a gravely dickish voice was heard.

 

“No, you’re not young man. The room is locked and you need to code to get in.” Said a doctor coming up behind him. The older man looked sternly at the Commander as he frowned back at him.

 

Glaring at the asshole, who thought he could keep him from his most cherished love “Doc you don’t have much choice in the matter. I need to get in there and see what is wrong with my mate. You can either let me in willingly or I let myself in and stay put. Either way I’m going to be in there in less then 2 minutes.” Steve informed the other man, even as he wondered what happened to Stephanie. 

 

“You are going to go back to your room, and when we have news we will inform you, if it won’t disturb your own recovery.” The arrogant twat spoke down his nose at him.

 

“Fuck you doc, my mate needs me and that is the end of this discussion.” Closing his eye’s feeling his power, he transferred to his partners side. He hissed as he felt his system protest but he didn’t care. He looked over at the shocked face of the doctor, and smiled a hugely smug “Fuck you” smile, before moving to his partners side. Looking down he could see the burns were even worst then before, but he was alive and he would heal. Danny would probably be more upset at the loss of his hair then the loss of skin. 

 

He took his partners hand in his own, felt the lifeless fingers as they lay limply. Placing his other hand on his temple, he felt a tiny spark that made him curious. Why was Danny so quiet? Hell last time he had been out cold, Steve could still hear him in his mind. Why this time? Why was he not connecting with his mate like he should? He wanted to call for Sasha and Loki but knew both were unavailable for the moment. They needed their rest, just as everyone else including him, also needed it. But something was missing and he knew he needed to figure out what it was.

 

“MR MCGARRETT YOU WILL LEAVE THIS ROOM AT ONCE! DO YOU HEAR ME!”

 

Steve looked up at the enraged face of the doctor treating his mate, and gave him the answer he deserved. “Doc I’m trying to figure out why my mate is not connecting to me. You will leave me alone to snap him out of whatever is wrong with him. Or I’ll kill you and leave your corpse to be dealt with by someone else.” His tone was cold, professional and totally serious.

 

Sputtering at the Seal the doctor tried to determine if he was serious. “You don’t mean that. This is a burn ward. You cannot be in here.”

 

“Doc you leave me alone or you are dead. Those are your choices and I would think very hard about it. Sentinels are allowed a hell of a lot of leeway, when it comes to caring for their Guides. Up to and including getting away with murder, if it’s in their Guides best interests. Right now as far as I’m concerned it is.” Eye’s darkening as he spoke, he stood, popping his knuckles. “Do you want to leave me be? Or do you want me to kill you, so I can continue being by my mates side?”

 

Stuttering at the Navy Commander, the large prick growled “Fine but if he deteriorates more, realize it will be your fault.”

 

“He won’t, he’ll be fine in time.” Dismissing the irate ass, Steve continued to puzzle out why in the hell his partner wasn’t with him. Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes, letting his mind wander where it wished too. It was 15 minutes later that something slowly began to come into focus. It was a memory from long, long ago and it wasn’t his own. Steve held his breath as the circumstances were revealed about it. 

 

It was when Danny had been kidnapped and Sasha had come to him showing him multiple ways to shield. Ways Danny hadn’t even shown him yet, mostly due to not having the time for it. One stuck out more then the rest. Of how one could hide oneself in themselves, but would need help from the outside to break free.

 

Eye’s flying open, he stood as he realized what he had to do. Standing behind the top of the bed, he placed his hands on either side of the blonds head. Then leaning down till his forehead touch, he concentrated on calling for his mate. Telling him he was safe and it was time to come home.

 

‘Come on Danny, I’m here. Wake up baby. I’m worried about you. I need you babe.’ He rubbed his head gently, mindful of his burned ears. ‘Sweetheart love, come back to me, love you’re safe. I have you, I’ll always have you. You’re safe you can come home now.’

 

‘Steve?’ came the very weak bleak, far away sounding voice of his mate.

 

Releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, till he heard the first sounds of his beloved mates voice, in too long of a time. ’That’s it baby come back to me.’

 

‘Can’t’ came the grief stricken response.

 

This surprised Steve, asking gently ‘Why baby? Why can’t you come back?’

 

Completely despondent, the crestfallen man responded with deeply regretful words, ’I hurt them, I changed them.’ Now it sounded like he was sobbing.

 

Confused as hell and alarmed at the waves of despair coming over their shared bond, ’Baby what are you talking about? You didn’t hurt anyone.’

 

Not really speaking to Steve, more confessing to the world at large, ’I had no choice, they were going to die. But I hurt them, I changed them.’ Steve heard how distraught his mate was, but couldn’t fathom who he would be so worried about. Not the gang members he had killed, he knew those fuckers were scum.

 

Steve’s hand placed on either side of his mates head, felt it as tears began rolling from his sweet and gentle soul mate’s eye’s, ’They will hate me. I had no choice, but it was the only way. Only way I could, now its too late.’

 

Pressing a bit harder within his mind trying to get some sense out of his partner, ’Sweetheart, Love, Mate, tell me what happened. No one is going to hate you.’

 

‘I can’t, I hurt children, I had no choice, to save I had to change them. It’s all my fault.’ The mental sobbing was growing fainter as Danny retreated back into himself.

 

‘GUIDE, MATE tell me who! Listen to your Sentinel! Obey your Sentinel. Tell me who did you hurt? What children?’ Steve needed to find out desperately. If Danny felt this guilty, he may never want to come back. A man who was completely devoted to children and thinking he had hurt one? Well, the knowledge could wound his very soul.

 

‘No, I deserve nothing. Not forgiveness not love. I deserve hate and repulsion. I hurt children, I hurt the mother saving the children. I changed them all. I changed them all.’ Then the voice faded to nothing, as the Spirit Guide with a final heart rendering wail, retreated to himself.

 

Steve blinked as he stood straight again. What in the hell was Danny talking about? What woman? What children? “Damn it I need more information.” What he needed was Sasha who wasn’t here. She would know what the hell his partner was talking about. 

 

Taking the few steps back to his chair he sat and tried to think. He had never been to the spirit world like Danny had. The man walked in it like he was born knowing the place, always going to exactly where he needed to be. Steve had only been there once and that was with Danny, searching for that damn bird for the damaged Guide. This time he would have to return without Danny and see if he could find Sasha and find out what the hell was going on with his mate.

 

Leaning back he rested his head on the chair back, folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he looked for the link buried inside him, which connected him to the realm he was now a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think? I know you wish I could put out more chapters but I'm thinking the slightly more detailed ones are good too. It's just an experiment and not all chapters would have them because frankly some are just filler chapters. Meant to be a bridge from one set of story lines leading into another.
> 
> Also how do you like knowing Danny and Lisa still are not out of the wood. Nope have a least another chapter to go for that. I'm such a snot. You silly people thinking it would be solved that quickly bwahahhaahhaaha.
> 
> So please tell me what you think. I worked hard on this chapter as well and while I'm sure it could be better. I'm kinda tired and wanted to get it out there. 
> 
> Plus dictionary.com is my friend. I use it so much for the Thesaurus part to look up words to make this story better. My god I have the damn thing open at all times while I'm editing my chapters and constantly going back and forth between my word processor and the website. So thanks to that site you all are getting a better story I feel.
> 
> The next chapter I'm hoping I can get to in a day or so depending on how much I want to expand on that one.
> 
> This one started out at 5000 words and I ended it with around 8500. So you can see why I'm a bit tuckered.
> 
> Send me a review when you can. Love you all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns more about the nature of the Spirit animals. A buffalo's calf causes some mischief and Charles watches over the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I love many fantasy stories and I have a feeling this particular chapter has a bit more fantasy in it because it deals heavily with the spirit animal realm. I guess you could call it a bit more verse/story world building. I enjoyed writing it very much.
> 
> I had the bare bones written and like I've been experimenting with expanded it with a bit more description. Which got carried away cause I adore animal bonding stories. Honestly ask my husband he knows better then anyone.
> 
> True story, we were working together and at lunch one day. We were sitting in the lunch room with 6-7 other people at the round tables. My husband says to another guy 
> 
> "Yeah I remember when I was in high school I read a book that was good. I can't remember the author or title. All I know was that the main character rode a moose and could talk to it. Its been over 20 years since I last read it."
> 
> Then there was me sitting across half listening to him till he got to the book part. I then sit up and begin chirping at him. "OH I know that book. It's called Hero's Journey. I just finished reading it last week. Its at home on the book shelf."
> 
> We had been married already for a few years. My husband rolling his eyes at everyone says.
> 
> "Typical I should have asked her to begin with. If there is a book out there with animal bonding she probably has it, read it or wants to." 
> 
> He then demanded I find the book so he could read it so I had to dig it up. But honest to god I swear it was true. One of the funniest comments he made about my love of books ever.
> 
> So I hope you like this chapter.

He had found his link and now walked in the spirit realm. The place where all spirit animals came from and lived when they were not with their companions. Sentinels and Guides were inherently linked in a small way to the place. Enough to form their bonds with each other and their animal. But none were able to travel through it like Danny and Steve were able. He honestly thought, at some point they would be able to live in this world. If they so choose but that was something to explore for another day.

 

He took in the land he walked, trying to figure out where his mates wolf might be recovering. 

 

The lush spring green, rolling hills spread for miles around with gigantic multi-hued mountains far in the northern distance. Various shades of grays, browns, blacks, even some reds and green, adorned the various cliff edges he could see easily. While his range in the regular world at the time of last testing had been 12 miles, here in the spirit world, especially with the bond he felt it was much further. But the mountains were still very far away, and even he could not see minute details of the colors he was observing. Snowy peaks adorned the very tops of some of the mountains, while cloud stacks floated lazily by, on the easy breeze that even now caressed his skin. If he did push his vision, he could just make out creatures jumping from crag to cliff to crevasse. Goats, deer, a bear even, some herds of animals, felines which appeared both white and spotted. There was just a plethora of choices, and Steve knew each and every one of them was a spirit animal. Bonded to some person in the material world or waiting for their own bonded to appear.

 

To the East, he spotted tall forests made up mostly of evergreen trees, that seemed to have a blueish purple cast to it. Trees so tall and vast that he knew it would take multiple people holding hands, to circle just one of the stout trunks. The tops of the trees bent slightly in admission to the wind blowing against them. Some swaying in different directions, as eddies’s of breezes flowed between the epic conifers, firs, and redwoods. Being closer he was able to make out details within the branches of nests of birds, going about their daily business. Some small, some large all chirping and singing to each other as they lived their lives. 

 

Though he spotted one that seemed to be cackling at another. It was a short yellow bird with a red crown of feathers. He was solidly built and floated between the branches easily. The bird he seemed to be heckling, was another larger bird which was tall, lanky and had a deep chestnut color throughout his entire head, flowing down his back and to his wings. Wings which were stretched in a shrug, before his head began to droop sadly. The stout little redhead immediately stopped his cackling, hopped over and rubbed himself against the taller bird, before turning to the problem at hand. Evidently there was a tasty treat in the hole the bird had been trying to get into, but due to having a small beak wasn’t able to reach. The shorter bird with the much larger beak, spread his own wings, landing on the hole he himself had made earlier, and reached in to snatch the tasty bug. Flying back to his friend he passed it along, and the brown capped bird was thrilled. Slurping up the indistinct bug, he rubbed his head affectionately against his small friend, who trilled with happiness beside him. Both flew off together looking for more things to snack on. 

 

Steve shook his head at the silliness of woodpeckers and flycatchers, as he took in more of the land their wolves called home.

 

To the South was deeper plains disappearing between the odd rivers and streams. Grasslands so vast, he honestly could see what looked like the curvature of the earth itself. An odd oak like colossus of a tree, stood out here and there. But it was mostly just grass’s of every breed ever know. Swaying easily back and forth on the wind. Large herbivores browsed the succulent stalks, in their own quest for food. He could see large herds made up of deers, moose, horses, cattle, and other creatures moving lazily among each other. Even as he watched his eye’s widened, as a large pride of lions moved secretly among the large prey animals. One a tawny lioness suddenly sprang up and chased after a large buffalo with a four year old calf by her side. The lioness caught the youngster with a swipe of her mighty paw, bringing it down. 

 

Springing onto his back she easily broke its neck. But what Steve found mighty strange, was the other animals were not panicking at the deadly attack. The attack which had a very solid victim, who even now was bleeding its life blood into the grasslands. Instead the mother of the calf stormed over to the lioness, and gave the weirdest noise he had ever heard. It was a cross between a moo, snort and imperious cough and the reaction of the lion was even stranger. The lioness with the calfs neck firmly in her mouth, rolled her eyes before closing them. Concentrating, he could see as something came out of the very real body in her mouth. Being deposited at the feet of the less then pleased mother. Another few seconds and four year old calf was back in spirit form. Shaken a bit but not to much the worse for wear. 

 

What caused Steve to chuckle, was the way the mother buffalo thanked the lion who shrugged before heading off with her meal. Then the mother, turning to her calf and immediately began scolding it, in a manner that sounded familiar. It sounded like this is not the first time the calf had been caught, and that he really needed to pay more attention to his surroundings. That it cost the lioness a lot of energy to bring back such a stupid calf multiple times. Because he had not yet found his material form so had nothing solid to him to begin with. If he had, the lioness wouldn’t have to use her energy to reform him. He could do it himself. The calf hung his head, but Steve could see the mischief in his eyes. The youngster was already plotting his next bout of troublemaking, he just had to get the timing right.

 

Steve had learned something many had wondered about. How do the various spirit animals get along with each other? Feeding, mating, raising young and this answered some of those questions. The predators could easily hunt the spirit animals for they never really did die, not in this world that he knew of. They just lost their current forms when taken. Their old body turned solid, while their spirit floated easily free to once again return to a spirit form, which they could make solid when they wished. The material world was something different, but then again when they needed to restore their spirit, they came back here like Loki and Sasha had.

 

Just seemed some youngster had decided to use that knowledge to annoy momma today, the little shit. 

 

Watching he saw the lioness take off with her prize, the whole pride running off to a collection of boulders he could barely make out. But he thought he saw a tuff of black mane moving slowly, for just a moment before fading out of sight, behind the stack of rocks.

 

And west when he extended his sight to its furthest range, just barely made out rolling ocean waves, which he was seriously wanting to swim in. Birds flew easily above the clear sun kissed ocean, which lapped at the sandy shores which met the grassland plains. Froth from more powerful waves crashed forth against under sea boulders. Whales appeared to be breaching and he didn’t want to think about who they might bond to. Then again he knew of some Sentinels in other lands, who were so at one with the sea they rarely stepped out of it. Bonded to whales, sharks, seals or other large fishes, roaming the waters of the earth as others roamed the land. 

 

He loved the ocean, loved being in it, swimming, testing his strength against the sea. But he knew that in that world was danger, danger he never could quite master. He loved Loki very much and knew they were perfectly paired, because Loki while he didn’t show it much, loved the ocean just as much. Swimming for hours, normally around him when he was being a snot, if he could. Both companions were sea wolves, easily taken to the land or the sea depending on the calls they were forced to answer. It worked well for them both. Those who were bonded to sea creatures loved them dearly and found jobs that benefited them greatly. But they rarely came on dry land, living wholly of the sea for their own spirit animals were most at home there. 

 

One time he had been on a mission and come across a young Sentinel who was swimming in shark infested waters. She hadn’t a care in the world, as the beasts circled around her, even as a naturally material whale was being feasted on. The whale had died from old age and floated along for miles. He had been scared and raced to help her, only to have her laugh in his face. Holding out her hand, 18 foot long creature, weight close to 4500 pounds came easily towards her. Climbing on top of the wide back she petted her white shark fondly, the shark who looked at him with a knowing amused eye before both sunk back into the ocean. He realized then why the other sharks were not bothering her, and she could swim easily among them. He never saw her again, but he had heard she was alive and well, happy with studying the oceans themselves. She was a creature wholly of the sea, while he was a creature of both land and sea.

 

But time was moving on and he had to find his own companions and solve the mystery of his mate. 

 

‘Where the hell could she be?’ Turning Steve tried to pick a direction but was distracted but the clarion cry of a bird flying over head. It came from the sky itself as if materializing instantly, instead of from one of the four directions. Gazing at the bird he could see it looked like an eagle, but a breed he had never seen before. It circled high over head, was solid black except for some white tips on its tail. It continued to circle over Steve, till it folded its six foot wing span and dived towards him. Having no idea why he did it, he extended out his bonded arm and the bird came to a gentle landing on it. His razor sharp talons easily gripping him with no hint he meant him harm.

 

“Well, hello there Buddy. What are you doing here?” Steve asked with a smile.

 

The Montane eagle spun his black head around at the question, before nibbling on his ear affectionally. When finished with his grooming, he tilted his head the other way. Steve had a feeling he was contemplating something but he wasn’t sure what. He would let the bird decide what he wished, for all creatures in this world had minds of their own. Though some times he honestly wondered about Loki. The eagle gave a triple chirp, bobbed his head then sent a picture to the Sentinel. It was a picture of a pale white wolf, who normally was a deep strawberry blond color, laying deeply in a cave far to the North. With her was another grey black wolf, sleeping deeply as he too rested.

 

Eye’s growling large at the image shown to him, “Hey they are exactly who I am looking for. Do you know where they are? Can you take me too them?” Steve asked excitedly.

 

The bright eyed eagle looked at him again, before bobbing his head up and down in agreement.

 

“Thanks buddy show me where they are.” Steve lifted his arm to launch the bird. Instead the bird gripped harder, before spreading his wings and gave a piercing screech in triple descending notes. He repeated this three times before launching himself with powerful wing beats, from his perch. Instead of heading towards the mountains as Steve thought he would, he continued to circle over head. 

 

Growing impatient with the bird, he failed to notice right away, the sound of rumbling thunder coming towards him. When he finally notice the sound, he spotted a huge black horse hurtling towards him from the South. At the last moment the monstrous horse slid to a stop, snorting as she came up to the Sentinel.

 

With a highly arched neck, flowing mane reaching past her shoulder and tail streaming behind her, she was power personified. Pawing at the ground with a heavily feathered hoof, she lowered her head to sniff at Steve. Lipping his sleeve she tugged as she maneuvered around so her side was to him. An impressively expressive brown eye challenged him to mount her.

 

Gazing at the black beauty in admiration, he asked a typical question worthy of Captain Obvious, “You want me to ride you? Is that it?”

 

With a roll of her eye at stupid humans, and their idiot questions she snorted again, before bumping him with her 17 hand shoulder. She flicked her ground length tail at him in a manner that reminded him of Danny. She didn’t have much patience for fools and he was acting foolish. Why else would she be standing there, offering her back to him.

 

With an upward motion of his shoulders while raising his hands before him he admitted,“Okay girl but I’ve never ridden bareback before.”

 

She flicked him again with her stinging tail ends, before snorting at him to hurry up. Grabbing a handful of black moonless mane, he jumped and managed to get a leg over her back. Scrambling in the most awkward fashion, he was glad no one was there to see him especially Danny. They would have laughed hysterically, watching him slither around as he tried to settle himself. So he was disconcerted when the mare lowered her muzzle to the ground, her heavy two foot long forelock, falling into her eyes as she snorted out great peels of sound.

 

Mock glaring at the robustly muscled mare, “Why you cheeky little thing, are you laughing at me?” He was both amused and annoyed.

 

The Friesian mare raised her head to nod, before giving a little wiggle to make sure he was settled. When she was satisfied, she raised up onto her hind legs, giving a trumpeting cry which was full of pride, fire and power. Pushing off she broke into a gallop, faster then any horse Steve had ever ridden. He had to grab handfuls of mane, which flew back and stung him in the face. But he wasn’t scared he would fall, even though he had no saddle or reins. He knew the mare would not let him. 

 

The eagle flew ahead, always ahead leading the way, to the ranges that held his two pack mates. Steve watched as the spirit world flew by him, as the powerful mare pushed herself to her top speed. Jumping streams and even rivers, the miles disappeared beneath her hooves. As she sped by the landscape, he watched as other animals raised their heads, at the thunder sounding from beneath her unshod hooves. Some even broke off their quests for food, to race beside the mare for a few miles before dropping back. A large oak tree was fast approaching, Steve gazed at it in wonder for it housed a large assortment of small creatures which called the tree home. All the animals were sitting on branches quietly. Watching as they raced passed before returning to their daily lives. 

 

Evidently Steve was the closes equivalent to a special event happening in this world. Wasn’t surprising since he and Danny were the only humans who had ever been to this realm. And even then it wasn’t often, but he was sure that someday he and his mate would call this place home. Sasha and Loki had both hinted at it multiple times. Both men simply had to wait as their own spirit bonds grew stronger, to support them here as the other animals did.

 

Returning to the problem at hand. He knew as the miles rolled by, it may have taken him days to reach the mountains the wolves were staying in. He would have tried to teleport to them, but having no notion of where they were, and unable to contact them in their exhausted state. He would have been hard pressed to find the right location, and arrive where he wanted the first time walking solo in this realm. Really he and Danny would need to spend more time in here.

 

The mare continued to run easily, her powerful hindquarters propelling him over the rocky ground, with no fear of a broken leg or turned ankle. Hair flying in his face, he gripped her belly with strong legs, feeling the movement of her body. Head stretched out, nostrils flared as she breathed in air, to support the awesome speed he was enjoying very much. Leaping a stream which was only a couple feet across, he never noticed the difference as her stride broke for a second. Then she came upon a game trail wide and smooth and her speed increased even more. The only sounds coming to his enhanced ears was the wind blowing by, the rapid beat of her heart, the pumping of her lungs and the sharp four staccato beat, as her hooves galloped over the land.

 

For the longest time it seemed the mountains were getting no closer. Their snowy peaks broken by fluffy clouds staying the same expansive range away. As the miles flew by, under the mares surefooted hooves, he noticed as the mountains grew larger before his eyes. Higher they climbed till their snow capped peaks finally disappeared into the clouds. Details were starting to show to his enhanced eye sight, crags and crevasses. Ravines mingled with brush along the cliff edges. He saw other birds flying, paying little attention to the mare who flew along the ground, even as the eagle flew in the sky.

 

Steve gazed ahead and spotted a huge river in front, looking to each side he searched for a ford to cross it with. The mare had other ideas, gathering herself up effortlessly, she leapt the wide river. Steve noticed the width was over 40 feet across, before landing easily on the other side. Turning sharply to the right she headed towards a break between two of the mountains. Slowing from her fast gallop, to a high stepping comfortable trot, she moved briskly and fearlessly deeper, towards their destination. The eagle circled above before shooting off again, making sure the path was clear. Climbing switch backs and loose rock trails, she was as sure footed as a mountain goat, never slowing her pace as they went deeper in. 

 

Gaping in wide eyed wonder at the unfathomable tall mountains, he found himself riding in, “My god how deep are they? Will they be okay?” He viewed new animals peeking down at him, half hidden among the rocks. Ferrets, badgers, rabbits, even some lynx and foxes, all staring down with large intelligent eyes as they passed.

 

He received a picture in return of a normal den for the two. This was their home, they just didn’t stay there much, preferring the company of their bond mates. 

 

“Yeah no doubt. Plus Loki really loves steak bones and junk food.”

 

The mare nodded again even as she snorted in amusement, the eagle flew down adding his own chirping calls, which sounded like laughter. Another 15 minutes and the mare slowed to a stately walk before stopping before a cave. Shaking her head, her mane snapped into the Seals face one more time, Steve dismounted patting her on the shoulder in thanks.

 

“Thank you my lady for taking me here. I really appreciate it and my mate will as well.” Looking up he called to the eagle. “And thank you as well for leading me here. I never would have found it without both of you.”

 

The feeling he got back from them surprised him. For it was the feeling of them thanking him. Why they were thanking him, he had no idea but he went with it. Better not to question spirit animals when they were acting oddly, if they were not yours. “Thank you again anyway. I hope we meet again.”

 

The mare snorted before nuzzling him with her muzzle. The eagle came down, hovering in front of him for a moment with a smile on his beak. Then both moved off, the eagle flying above, the mare with a flirty flick of her tail, as she returned the way she had come.

 

The Sentinel watched till they were out of sight, then headed towards the cave. The entrance was fairly tall to begin. Broken cracks formed around the entire entrance of the orifice of the spirit earth. Moss browning in patches as it was hit with sporadic sunlight. Water dripped down the side in a small waterfall, pooling at the base, perfectly placed to drink from. Kneeling down he washed his hands for a moment, before wiping them dry on his navy cargo pants. Taking in the door of his wolves home, he entered with apprehension, unsure as to what to expect. 

 

Moving deeper he found that the rocky ceiling dropped quickly. Till he had to stoop half way over to continue his journey, finally going to his hands and knees. The floor was smooth sand so he was grateful for that, even as he continued to move. Turning a corner he stopped when he finally spotted what he had been searching for. The two wolves were laying together curled in a ball of noses, tails and legs. Which he wouldn’t be able to tell who belonged to who, if they weren’t different colors.

 

Steve crawled forward a bit more before sitting, crossing his legs and examining the exhausted pair. Sasha was still very pale white, her normally vibrate coat only displaying hints of her usual colors. Loki looked grey rather then the midnight black Steve loved. Other then color, he could see no other physical evidence, of how much energy they had used saving his mate. But he knew it was great, otherwise he was sure they would have woken when he arrived. Sighing he tried to decide what to do, his mate needed him and he needed to help him. But he didn’t know how and the only one who did needed her rest.

 

‘Damn it, I have to leave Danny as he is. He would not want me disturbing Sasha because of him.’ Saddened at the revelation, he went to crawl out when he as stopped, by a pair of pale sky bleached blue eyes. “Sasha?” He said quietly.

 

She raised her head to look at him, before pulling herself away from Loki to stagger towards Steve. Not sure what she was planning he held still. Only to have her flop her body into his lap, curling herself around her cubs mate, as she consoled him. She snuffled her muzzle around his ear, before tucking her head under his chin, resting her own on his shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms around her and felt as she sighed in pleasure.

 

Stroking down her back in the same manner he did with Danny, he crooned softly at the wolf who had saved both their lives, “Sasha love? Are you all right?”

 

Sasha pushed a little harder into his chest before she answered. Showing she would be okay in time, but it would take her quite a few days to recover. She had been caught unprepared to expend that much energy, so quickly for a day to save her cub’s life. Loki would return sooner and help him deal with the fallout of her companion.

 

“I hate to push you, darling but what is wrong with him? He said he hurt kids and won’t come back to me.”

 

He felt it as she shuddered against him, feeling her sorrow for the state her youngster was in. Danny had been in extreme pain and distress due to his various wounds. How he had fought with all he had, using his ability to pull weapons out of the enemies hands, using them against them. But eventually he had to pull his staff out, using it to defend himself and the other Sentinel. 

 

Steve watched in awe the battle playing out, as she showed him all that he had done. It made him even prouder, to have such a capable man as his partner. But then other parts had him growing fearful for him, how parts of the ceiling were falling onto him, until a large one hit him in the head. How he became confused, but still managed to cover the other person, while all hell was breaking loose.

 

He could feel it as Sasha projected the confusion of his mate, along with how his powers had gone and still were out of his control. His instincts had taken over, demanding he heal the other person, even at the cost of his own well being. Then she showed him what Danny was actually dealing with, causing him to hold his breath. How power was flowing uncontrolled though his spirit bond, power his system could not deal with at this newborn stage. They needed time to adjust their bodies, to the amount of power eventually they would control, but not at this point. So his power channels were over loading causing more pain and distress and confusing him more.

 

Steve closed his eyes as he realized he should have been there. He would have stopped his mate, from being overwhelmed with the need to heal. It was his job and duty to guard his mate against himself, and his need to heal everything. Course if he had been there to help him fight, it may have ended differently for everyone. He was the Warrior and he was the one meant to do the heavy fighting. Sasha nuzzled him letting him know it wasn’t his fault. Both men had a lot of growing still to do and she and Loki would be beside them helping them along. 

 

Continuing her story she showed the confusion of her wards mind, how the fire licked at both their bodies and she could do little to stop it. She was pouring everything she had, into keeping the slab from crushing everyone. Using her strength of will alone, to keep it those too few inches above both people, till help could come. How the lion Jasper, was the one providing air for the two, and trying his hardest to protect his own companion. He was younger, and hadn’t accumulated nearly as much power as she, being only around 60 years old. But he had done his own duty and provided what he could for as long as was needed. He would be resting for quite some time too.

 

It was heat and pain induced confusion, which had him thinking he had hurt the ones he was trying to protect. He thought the fire was his fault, somehow hitting a gas line with his staff as he fought. Rather then the explosions deliberately set as the Outcast had run. He felt he should have been able to do more to stop it all. He didn’t consider that his own power was out of his control and warping his mind. As the darkness surrounded him, he realized he was trapped and unable to escape, unable to move and it affected his mind even deeper. 

 

Being in pain, fear, guilt, powers burning through his system. Fire burning him from the outside. Worry over his own mate who had been shot earlier, him unable to finish healing his body till he was absolutely sure he would live. It finally snapped his mind, to the point the only thing he could think of to save himself, was to distance himself from it all. So he retreated behind his strongest shields, shields he himself couldn’t break but would need his mate to do so.

 

Problem was he didn’t want to return because he knew he was at fault for it all. He wanted to be comforted but knew he didn’t deserve it. He deserved everything that was happening to him, because he couldn’t help those who needed it. He was a failure and it was best for everyone if he simply faded away.

 

“Holy fucking shit!” Steve shouted as the white wolf relayed everything Danny was feeling. While she was here, she was still connected to her sweet little cub, so bridged what his mate was feeling to the Seal. It would help him bring Danny back to the here and now. “God damn I should have been there. He needed me and I wasn’t there.” He hugged Sasha tight to him, as tears fell from eye’s heavy with remorse, at failing his own ever giving soul mate.

 

Sasha licked his cheek in comfort even as she showed him it wasn’t his fault. Shit just happens sometimes, and they would all need to be there for each other. She did feel guilty herself, she would not be able to help him right away and her cub would need a lot of help. He had taken the brunt of the damage again saving others. 

 

“Don’t worry I’ll be by his side and keep him safe. I just wish we could find a place which wouldn’t harm him while he recovers.”

 

She nodded even as she told him a few other things. For the moment, both men were not bonded enough to the spirit realm, to stay here physically. They could move through it easily, as their bond was strong enough to transport their physical bodies. In time and from the way things were heading it would be soon, they would be able to move to this plain and stay for as long as they wished. Their very beings changing as they took on the same spirit manipulating properties the other spirit animals naturally had at birth. 

 

The entire population of adult animals had come together and chosen them as their champions, to promote those qualities of good, honor and truth. To help protect those who helped maintain the balance. Right now there were more animals then Sentinel and Guides, causing the balance to tilt dangerously, in a direction not healthy for anyone in either of the worlds. The spirit animals wanted to work, they wanted to help but could not stay in the material world, without their own permanent link via one of those two types. They looked forward to the day when their own mind mate were born, and they could stand proudly at their side. 

 

Therefore they had chosen the two men as their champions, because of the deep seated love they had, to make things right. Fighting through unbelievable adversity in their youth, never deviating from what they knew was right and just. As reward for all the good they fought for, they were citizens now of the spirit world, with all the power and privileges that came with it. Plus they were entitled to live there, once their physical bodies born of the material plain, had grown strong enough to handle the power.

 

“That’s good to know but doesn’t help me right now.” But he grinned to take the sting out of his words. Sasha nodded, grinning herself even it was a bit sad. Then her face sobered as she told him a few final points.

 

Steve’s eyes narrowed grimly, as she outlined the toll this latest damage had cost him. It would be years, if not decades, if ever for him to get over it. It would be up to Steve to be there and give him the support he would require. “Don’t worry he’ll get it. He’s done so much and if it takes me a 1000 years to make him realize how special he is I will.” She leaned into him, assuring him she would be there too. For now she had to rest. “Okay lovely Lady, thank you for saving him, it should have been me.” He hugged her again, even as she moved to get out of his lap. Settling down next to Loki, she yawned before laying her head on her front paws. Closing her eyes she was fast asleep.

 

Steve made to get up when he was stopped one more time. Loki opened his eyes before standing to come over to him. Placing a paw on his shoulder, he lifted his nose to Steve’s forehead. Breathing gently over him, Steve felt it as the nerve endings relaxed, no longer feeling like they were on fire from over use. Taking only a few minutes, the black wolf did what he could to help his companion. When finished he shook himself out, before returning to his pack mates side.

 

“Thanks partner.” The Commander said sincerely before asking “Is that something you or Sasha can do for Danny later once your better?”

 

Loki shook his head no, showing him the damage done was too great for them to fix. It would be up to Danny, with Steve’s help to fix. But he should keep Danny from using his own power as much as possible till he was healed. He would grow stronger over time, and be able to handle the influx of power, but right now it had simply been too soon. 

 

Kneeling next to his life long companion he ruffled his ears, “Okay Buddy I’ll take care of him. I just need to get him out of his shell and back with me.”

 

Yawning Loki snuggled closer to Sasha before closing his eyes for sleep. Steve crawled back out of the cave and stood at its entrance. The sun seemed to have lowered from his time in the cave, course the sun typically set sooner while deep in the mountains. The question now was how did he get out of this place?

 

“Damn it how did Danny do it? We normally used the animals as an anchor but their right here.”

 

A scrambling on the rocks ahead of him, alerted him to another’s presence and he turned in the direction. Coming up the path was a hyena he had seen a few times before. She was the companion to Charles and had a large grin on her face. “Well, hello there. I don’t suppose your here to help me get back are you?”

 

She gave a hearty chuckle of a bark before taking a seat before him. Looking deeply into his eyes she showed him the way back.

 

505050

 

High in the distance, overlooking the mountains stood another spirit animal. Doing his own duty, as he watched over those exhausted, after saving the new citizens of their world. His was a secret duty asked of his own companion, when he breathed his last so many years before. To watch out for those of his line, see them safe, support them in time of need. Train them to have the skills they would need to protect others in the future. Provide for them when no one else could. 

 

He missed his companion dearly and would keep his requests always in his heart. Knowing if he did, then his companion would never be truly gone. In time he may even be returned to him, a higher power then even the spirit animals, had hinted at such a thing far into the future. If it was true then he would work for centuries, millennium if needed, to see his beloved mind mate and be bonded to him again.

 

For now the red eye white wolf, settled down to watch and guard the chosen ones own bond mates. 

 

505050

 

Charles had finally persuaded the doctor to let him into Danny’s room. Told him that with the Sentinels own Guide out of commission, it would be better for all if he had a temp Guide to at least keep an eye on him. The doctor had grumbled, bitched and moaned but allowed it, not wanting to deal with Steve again. 

 

He really wished Stephanie would hurry up and browbeat the General Manger of the hospital, into giving both Lisa and Danny into her care. She was in charge of the Cardiac ward and ran it efficiently. The burn ward was something different and the general manager was being a dick about it. Saying she had her own duties to attend to. Last he heard she had scowled down before mumbling something about calling in a favor.

 

Now he was sitting on the opposite side of the room watching as the man leaned back in his chair with eyes closed. His arm was glowing gently with swirls of black, silver and blue. His eyes he could see were twitching under his lids, while his face was lax as if he was asleep. But Charles knew he wasn’t, instead he was up to something, he could feel it mentally as something pushed against him. 

 

Few hours later his own companion Aurora came to him through the wall. Chucking to him she rubbed herself against his leg, pleased when he scratched her ears. When she had enough, she sauntered over to the silent Sentinel, and sat in front of him. Placing a paw on his booted foot she looked deeply into his face. Startled at her movements he switched his gaze to the other mans face, and noticed as it began to tighten. Eyes moved more and his mouth firmed before opening into a wide yawn. Blinking his eyes he looked around the room zeroing in on Charles when he heard his intake of breath.

 

Working his jaw it took him a moment to compose his thoughts. “Charles what are you doing here?” He stretched arms and legs to the maximum he could. Then bent his back backwards to pop and crack his spine into wakefulness, after many hours of siting in a chair which looked comfortable, but wasn’t. Move his head side to side he cracked his neck and felt it as power flowed through him from his own far away wolf. Whatever it was he had done, to make his hurts go away, he was grateful for. He had a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in.

 

“Watching after you and Danny. For some reason the doctor didn’t want to have much to do with you.” He replied with a slight smiled which was returned.

 

Steve turned his sight onto his partner and grimaced, he didn’t look any better then when he last saw him. His arm was still blazing with uncontrolled power and it was going to be his job to try and control it. Danny wouldn’t recover till he did.

 

“So what’s happening Steve? Danny is glowing like crazy and I know you were up to something. Anything I can do to help?” Grey eyes looked at the Sentinel eager to help. He owed so much to both men and while it was a needed and appreciated he wanted to do more. His own skills were better situated for other jobs. But he knew he could do more for both men.

 

Wiping his face with his hand he shook himself loose. “No ,not much you can do yourself. Danny is in some major distress and I have to figure out a way to control his power. He’s over healing for some reason and I haven’t quite figured out what is going on. I’m going to give it another go trying to get through to him.”

 

Looking at him puzzled, “Get through to him?” He understood they had a deep bond and he didn’t even begin to admit he knew how it worked. But it did for both men and he was impressed with how much support they gave without thinking. 

 

They made a formidable team and he grinned ferally to himself, at how much destruction the pair would rain down on those who sought to harm the other. 

 

Harrison being at the top of their list right now for vengeance. He wouldn’t mind getting back at the fucker for all the crap he had put his wife through over the last few years. He wondered what had happened to him after their animals had run him out of town. He had been way to quiet, and he should probably make a few phone calls to see if he could find him. No doubt he was licking his wounds, and trying to find a way to impose his control over another Sentinel and Guide team. But the mark on his head convinced him that wouldn’t happen. Just looking at it made him sick and he knew it would make any other like him sick as well.

 

“He’s locked himself away in his own mind. I have to break him out to start making sense as to what happened. I couldn’t get much out of the wolves.”

 

“Wolves? I haven’t seen them since I got here.” No one but the asshole doctor, had been in the room for the hours he had been sitting watching Steve.

 

“No, I had to go where they were resting and get answers. It’s been a trip.” Stretching himself again, he took a deep breath. “Watch the door don’t let anyone in. I’m going to pull Danny out of whatever mental hell he’s locked himself in.”

 

Charles nodded even as he moved his chair to the door, blocking it from anyone trying to come in. 

 

Moving to his partners side he took his bonded hand into his own. Placing his other on his mates forehead, he concentrated on finding his core. Side slipping through shields, which were the weakest they had ever been, he delved deeply into the wounded man. Following the link that bound them together, he tracked the spark that was his partner. It was buried deeply in feelings of loathing, guilt, pain, fear. Feelings of despair and overwhelming need to help, while finding himself unworthy of it. All spinning in a whirlpool of loneliness, as he cried for his mate. Seeking comfort he felt he didn’t deserve, but craved anyway. Only to feel what little hope for redemption he could receive, fading away as his mate didn’t come for him.

 

‘Oh Danny I’ll always come for you. You’re mine as I am your’s. YOU ARE MINE BABY, I love you and will never forsake you.’ He called out as he dived deeper into his mates troubled confused mind. More feelings of despair preceded him down as he searched, and he knew that part of the reason was the overflowing power. Till he could help Danny shut it down, it would continue to burn through his system, causing pain to his mind and increasing his confusion.

 

A whisper of quiet heart sickness floated in the darkness, ‘Steve I wish you were here. I understand why. I’m not a good Guide for you. I wish I could have been better. You deserve so much more…’

 

Mentally screeching to a halt, the Spirit Warrior turned in the direction the thoughts came from. In a direction he had not been heading. Pouring more power into his search, he roared towards the place his mate was trapped. 

 

He finally found his ultimate goal. A tiny spark in the center of a maelstrom of negative energy. What should have been typical Gorgeous Golds, Ruby Reds and Sapphire Blues was instead sickly yellow, dried blood red and depressing blues. It made Steve sick to see it, because this was what was causing his mate to hate himself. The power had corrupted itself in its need to help. With no control to direct it, it had fed back on itself, till it was unable to return to its proper state.

 

Standing he took a moment to decide what he needed to do. ‘Christ he’s worst then I thought. If I don’t clear this up, he won’t ever get better mentally.’ Looking over the problem, his own bond mark responded to the presence of its mate. He startled as his power flowed out of him, separating into three distinct colors. The Sentinel had no idea what was going on, but he felt it was right. Keeping a strict hold of his need to find and help his mate, his power raced towards the sickly colors. 

 

The black merged with the dried blood red, and pulled all traces of the darkness from the Ruby color, restoring his mates fiery love for life. Silver raced towards the sickly yellow, reminded it about how lovely it looked so bright and clear. The yellow responded by becoming brighter, as bright as his sweet and loving mates personality typically was. Finally the blue surrounded the depressed blues of its mate. Flowing freely around it, the blue reminded its counterpart about how they were one, and if one was not happy the other could not be. Merging itself the Sentinels blue showed the Guides how much love, happiness and joy was present when together. It encouraged the depressed color to lighten, showing it breathtaking blues from an ocean, sunrise kissed. How his mate loved looking into his deep blue eyes, having his own breath taken away by the love and trust given to him. 

 

The Guides blue colors responded slowly, before snapping away in self loathing. It broadcasting how he didn’t deserve to be happy. The other colors slowly started to fade back to their sickly colors, but the Sentinels was having no more of it. Rushing towards the wayward colors, they forced a merge and put to rest any and all doubts as to how much he was loved. The colors of the Guide darkened for a moment, before doing as his Sentinel wished and submitted to his love. Accepting it as fact that he was wanted, loved and needed, how he was worthy of all those things and more.

 

A hesitant voice drifted across his mind, ‘Steve?’ 

 

Steve rejoiced in hearing his mates voice calling for him. ‘I’m here baby, oh god you had me so worried. I love you baby, come back to me.’

 

‘You're not mad at me?’ Still small, still scared he would be forsaken.

 

‘Baby no, I’m not mad at you. I’m worried though please come back. Come out of your shell. Return to me. I need you so much.’ He poured love, trust, hope and joy at his skittish love.

 

In a slightly stronger, more hopeful voice, ’Really?’

 

‘Yes, really little one, my sweet and loving mate. Please come back I want you so badly. I need you so much. You're the only one I want and I need you safe and sound.’

 

‘I hurt.’

 

‘I know love, I’ll help you with that. We’ll take care of it all.’

 

‘Okay, if you really want me back?’ One last shred of badly concealed doubt.

 

‘Baby I never wanted you gone. You belong to me as I belong to you. We are a matched pair. Chosen to be together forever. I will NEVER toss you away. YOU. ARE. MINE!’ He forced his feelings back into his younger mate. Showing him the truth of his words.

 

Steve could feel it as Danny fought to be free from himself. ‘Steve I need help. I can’t break out myself.’

 

‘I’ll always help you. I’ll free you and we will be good.’ Then thinking no more of it, he dived towards the spark which was his mates soul. He grabbed it in both hands and brought it to his chest, right over his heart. Pouring all his love from the deepest parts of his own soul, he broke the shell which had kept his mate away from him. He heard it as Danny screamed in pain and then disappeared.

 

‘What the hell?’ He said before realizing what happened. Closing his own eyes he returned to his own body quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well what you think? To fantasy for people? Or just right for the world that some how I am slowly creating. Honest to god I have not been this excited to write fanfiction ever. I am having so much fun.
> 
> This chapter went from around 4400 words to 8100 because I was having so much fun.
> 
> I thought that little buffalo calf was adorable with being a brat.
> 
> Anyone else catch on to the white wolf? I'm finding him a good background character and think I might throw him in at other times. Something about him just calls to me.
> 
> Also I get a bit more into how the boys are bonded together and thought it worked out well.
> 
> Friesian horses are also my favorite breed of horses. I adore them and really wanted to put one in here. Her skills are also someone flavored by another set of books I love by Mary H Herbert. Dark horse and Lightnings Daughter are the first two in the series. Big black highly intelligent horses that will only bond with pure of heart magic wielders. Check it out if interested but they are out of print so can be hard to find. There I think 5 in the series but every once in a while I find another one.
> 
> Let me know what you think by leaving me a review.
> 
> Otherwise I have to get going. Need to go grocery shopping.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes care of Danny. Steve and Charles have a little chat. Harrison is pissed off and plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't really anything gory or smutty in this one. Mostly just feels and Steve really should answer his phone more often.
> 
> Enjoy

Charles sat up in shock as the blond in the bed began screaming. Standing he was about to go over and help when Steve made his presence known. “Danny it's okay hold on I’ve got you. We need to get control over your power. It's your healing power its out of control.” He shouted trying to get his mates attention over his screams. Holding his arms down as the Guides body arched off bed, Steve trying to ground the younger man.

 

“Steve?” Charles asked not sure what to do.

 

Barely throwing him a sideways glance, all his concentration was centered on helping he agony riddled partner. Snarling “Keep everyone out. NO ONE ENTERS Guide!” His tone would allow no deviation from his orders.

 

Not wanting to piss off the Sentinel, who he could feel was under his own stress, as he dealt with his howling mate. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Keeping him pinned as his body writhed on the bed in agonized distress, “Danny easy I’m here. I’ll help. Hold my hand we can do this.” Transferring his grip, he took hold of his mates bond marked arm with his own. The wolf heads lighting up. The light from the younger mans mark, increased in eye blinding brightness, as the Spirit Guide fought with himself to gain control. 

 

Charles had to turn away for a time, closing his eye’s tightly in fear he would be blinded. As it was he could feel the power racing through the room. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as if there was an electrical storm blasting within. He listened puzzled as Steve continued to try and calm his crying partner.

 

‘Steve I can’t!’ wailed the voice of the man, who had done so much for so many, and his reward was more pain out of his control.

 

“Yes, you can babe. Hold my hand follow my lead.” Together they worked at bringing the rogue power back under control. His own dark light blazed in his signature colors of the Spirit Warrior. The blacks, silvers and blues swirled in the room swallowing the glaring golds, rioting reds, and brilliant blues muting them, softening them to something pleasant and fun to be around. Increasing his own power to help his mate bring his own under control, “That’s it love” He crooned in his ear. “You’re doing it. We are doing it. Breathe babe you almost have it.”

 

Whimpers reaching his mind as he partner worked to do as asked, ’Steve it hurts.’

 

“I know it does sweetheart but I’m here. I’ll help you with the pain.” He concurred even as he leaned down, pressing his cheek to his mates.

 

With a broken sob at the pain still floating in his core, ’I hurt inside and out.’

 

“That’s the burns baby. Your body is trying to heal yourself and Lisa.”

 

Suddenly Danny changed the entire demeanor of Steve’s mind set, ’Not just Lisa.’

 

“Huh what do you mean.” He asked out load supremely puzzled.

 

But Danny had other things on his mind. ‘Oh god I remember Steve, it was Harrison. Where is he? You need to protect Lisa from him. He is insane.’ His voice began to rise as he thought of the crazy man, responsible for so much death to their kind.

 

Trying to make sense of the changed topic, “Harrison? What about him?”

 

‘He tried to kill us. He was the one who took her. Tried to kill her and the kids.’

 

‘Kids?’ Frowning down completely lost.

 

Beginning to wail again in his distress, at knowledge he alone knew, ’Yes, her kids. I tried to save them but I failed! I changed them instead! Oh god I changed them! I didn’t mean to! God I hope they understand, I wanted to save them. I didn’t mean to do what I did.’ His body shook in reaction to his anxiety and shame. Shame at what he had done to two young souls not yet of this world.

 

Becoming really confused he looked deeply at his mates wide open eyes, eyes that for the first time swirled with the colors of both men. Showing the fight the Warrior’s power was having, with his wishing to submit Guide, who couldn’t let go of the awareness of what he had done. ‘Danny talk to me what do you mean? She doesn’t have any kids that I know of.’

 

Head shaking back and forth instinctively, as he tried to deny the perceived damage he thought he had done. ’Not yet they’re not born yet.’

 

Startled, mind skidding as the newest bit of information to come from his dejected love, ’Wait what do you mean they're not born yet.’ Steve asked.

 

His eyes slowly began to settle down, changing to his typical sapphire blue that Steve loved getting lost in. He could feel it as Danny’s own will, began to finally submit his Sentinels wish, to know what the hell he was talking about. The Guide calming as he verbalized what his true fears were. 

 

Earnestly he spoke into his mates mind, ’She’s pregnant Steve. Newly bred, maybe a month, or a month and a half ago. Harrison tried to kill her. I tried to save her, save the kids but they were too badly wounded. He stabbed her right in the womb hit both. Nearly killed them. I tried to save them but screwed up.’ His voice growing quieter as he remembered what he had done.

 

‘How baby? How did you screw up?’ He asked realizing he was finally getting to the heart of his mates mental problems. He loved kids and harming them would blow his mind.

 

‘She’s having twins, Girl and Boy. Both were normal, with only a tiny spark of Sentinel and Guide power. Not enough to come online. Just carriers of the gene, but I had to save them, I HAD to. They were kids. They didn’t deserve to die! It would have killed Lisa to find out. I didn’t realize what happened till it was too late.’ He sobbed brokenly to his mate.

 

‘What did you do Danny?’

 

In a reticent tone, scared his mate might condemn what he had done, which would break his heart even more. ’I brought them online both of them. Fully, both will be born with full senses and powers. I brought their healing powers online. I had to in order to save them, so I could use mine to heal them. The Girl will be like her mother, son like the father. They’re bonded Steve I don’t know how the bond will work. But they are bonded.” Beseeching his mate to forgive him, thinking he needed it, so he would still want him by his side. “I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to save their lives. I didn’t mean to change them.” Then he reveled what he was truly afraid of, the reason why he was so upset and felt forgiveness was beyond him. “They are going to be taken away. Taken by the Guild, once they find out how they were born online. Studied like animals.’ His voice breaking as all his fears were laid bare, before the man he loved more then anything else in the world.

 

Steve held his breath as his mate began to cry out his fears. Finally gaining the understanding he needed for his mates soul depth depression. He feared and loathed the Guild for all the trouble and hardship they had inflicted on family’s for years. He hated that he may be the cause for another family being torn apart because of what he had done to save children’s lives. Steve stroked his mates face gently, trying to convey his unwavering support. For his mate’s real fears, were fears that he would make sure didn’t come to pass. ‘Easy Danny I won’t let it happen. Neither will they. I have a feeling Charles will take care of them just fine.’

 

Then what he had been waiting to hear, just a touch of uncertain hope in his mental voice, ’Really? But I changed them. I didn’t mean to.’ So quiet, so unsure if he would be forgiven.

 

“I know baby, I know. And now we know why you’ve been so closely linked to her.” He sighed as he stoked down his mates tear stained cheek. “Baby I need you to sleep.” At his partners sharp intake of breath he reassured him. “No baby. I’m going to be right here, but you need rest. We need to stop your power for a while and let you rest. You will feel better when you wake up.” As he spoke he slowly imposed his will, very gently and subtly on his mates mind. The mystic light in the room continuing to dissipate as the Sentinel brought his Guide under control.

 

‘You won’t leave me? You still want me?’ Came the quiet question.

 

Chuckling “Baby there is no way in hell you will ever be able to get RID of me. You’re mine and I don’t give up my things ever.” Racking his brain trying to think of something to convey how much they belonged together he blurted the first thing that came into his Navy Seal trained brain. “I’m a barnacle that can never be removed from your boat.”

 

Danny blinked at his words before his face wrinkled up in disgust, eye’s finally showing the first signs of true sense in them in ages. Glaring with offended decency, ’Seriously is that all you can think of? Barnacles and boats? For christ sakes Steve why not say something romantic like you're the blood bloated tick attached to my back like on a dogs ass.’ 

 

Beginning to warm to his topic, ‘Or how about You’re the beer flavored vomit stink, clinging to me like a hobo, yes that sounds so much better or worst of all.’ Now his voice took on the deepest levels of disgust Steve had heard in a long time. ‘Or worst you could say you were the PINEAPPLE to my PIZZA.’ 

 

Giving him a look that stated in no words, that no fruit should ever be in the same hemisphere as a good slice of well made Jersey pie. ‘Pineapple as you know doesn’t belong on a pizza, but you had to go and say stupid stuff, which got me started thinking about it. You do realize your hopeless right? An absolutely hopeless man, who’s idea of romance is seeing how many times he can fuck his mate senseless, in a basement filled with explosives and guns.’ But the shot of lust was a welcome change from the misery before.

 

Steve looked down amused and a bit horny, as his partner took the time to rant at him. It had been too long and it felt good hearing it. ‘Sorry babe I’ll try and think of something more romantic for later.’ Leaning down he gave him a quick kiss on his burnt lips. ‘Now I want you to get some sleep. I’m going to quiet your power, now that we have it under more control. You're going to be fuzzy till I unlock it okay?’

 

Mood changing again, ’Yeah sure… umm Steve?’ He called out even as his mate was pulling him under.

 

‘Yes, love?’ He responded quietly.

 

‘Thank you. I love you.’ Sleepily stated as his eyes closed.

 

‘I love you too now sleep.’ Not allowing him to say anything more the Sentinel took a firm grip on his mates arm, locking his power down for the time being till it was nothing more then a trickle. He didn’t want to stop all his healing, but he could slow it down so his mind could heal properly, from how burnt it had become. He felt it as Danny sighed into sleep, finally at peace after so long. Sending him down deep he kept a firm hold on him. He would not allow him to wake for at least three days. He would need that minimum just to try and heal the channels within him.

 

Stepping back he took a deep breath before sitting heavily in the chair. Holding his aching head in his hands, he blew out his breath explosively.

 

“Steve?” Came a quiet voice.

 

Snapping his head up he was reminded about the other person in the room. “Charles? Shit I totally forgot you were here.” Cocking his head, he tuned his hearing to outside the room, seeing if people were trying to get in. They were but Charles was keeping the door locked and blocked.

 

“Steve what was going on? It was like you were having a conversation but only one person was talking.” Face showing cautious puzzlement, as if he didn’t want to upset the Sentinel, but also was dying to know what was going on.

 

Sighing he leaned back in his chair, running both hands through his hair. Looking at the ceiling blankly, to compose his thoughts and decide what would be best to tell him. Finally deciding, he made eye contact with the regular Guide. “I was. But it wasn’t one sided. Don’t tell anyone else or I’ll be pissed.” His eyes glowed with a dark green light, which promised painful things even Charles would not be able to stop, if he did tell anyone. “But Danny and I can talk to each other in our heads. Telepathic I think is what they call it. Anyway he was confessing to me some things which really put him over the edge. Things that mostly dealt with your wife Lisa.”

 

Charles stiffened before looking at him with worried eyes. “What is it he was saying?”

 

Sighing at the turmoil his partner had been in for hours, “He told me it was Harrison who had kidnapped your wife. He has no idea why, his mind was to foggy with pain and confusion to clarify. But he fought to defend her. That is what I picked up from the memories I could get before I put him under.” He leaned forward maintaining eye contact. “What really had him upset, is what your reaction and her’s will be after you find out what he did.”

 

“What he did?” Now he was becoming alarmed at the short answers.

 

“Yeah, evidently your wife is pregnant with twins. A little girl and little boy, who were not supposed to be Sentinel and Guide, just carriers of the gene or something.” He leaned back suddenly tired of all the crap both men had been going through. But mostly stressed over how his mate was still being forced to endure things not his fault.

 

Charles was stunned, he couldn’t believe it “Twins?” 

 

Now Steve smiled grimly. “Yes, twins, but during the fight or when she was captured or something, Harrison stabbed her in the womb. He hit both babies and they almost died. Danny loves kids and his nature, his very being is beginning to be wrapped up in healing and protecting others. It’s my job to make sure he does things in moderation, and I wasn’t there for him.” He scowled at his own failing.

 

Mind stalled out on a single word, Charles could only utter “Twins?” 

 

Smiling a little lighter at the stunned look, he continued explaining. “So he discovers she is pregnant somehow and the babies are in danger. All he can think of, is he needs to save them. So he pours as much power as he can into both the children and the mother. Healing them as best he can of their injuries. But coupled with his own various injuries, he was unable to stop himself when needed, to save himself. His mind becoming unstable for reasons I won’t go into.” 

 

He sighed tiredly. “While doing what he could to save their lives, he accidentally turned them from just carriers of the gene to full blown, fully active Sentinel and Guide.” Sitting up again he continued, “Who he thinks are bonded to each other, but he has no idea how that will work out in their lives.” 

 

Stretching he placed a hand on his mates arm. “He’s worried you will hate him and blame him for the change to your kids. Because he changed their very nature in his quest to save their lives.”

 

Charles had heard noises, which sounded like words floating in the air, but the only one his brain was trying to process was “Twins?” 

 

Then he shook his head as his mind finally kicked into working properly and processed the rest of what Steve was saying.

 

“Whoah, wait a minute, back up there,” Charles held his hand out in a stop motion. “Let me make sure I am understanding this.” Standing he began to pace the small room. “He discovered that my wife is pregnant, while he is in a fight for his and her life.” 

 

He steeples his fingers as he paces, “Then he begins to work his healing magic, whatever, on her while literally fighting others to save her.” Slicing motions now, “Finds out my children, children I didn’t know we were having, have been mortally wounded.” He stops pacing so he can stare at the man sleeping quietly in the bed. “

 

“So he goes and spends even more energy, working to save their lives and inadvertently changes them into a Sentinel and Guide. Beings that have advanced healing powers and brings them online, again to save their lives.” He grips the foot rail of the bed, knuckles turning white.

 

Eye’s not seeing the man before him, instead visualizing what must have happened earlier. “He’s been trapped under a pile of rubble for nearly 24 hours, grievously wounded in his own right. And all he can think about, all that is consuming his mind, is that we might hate him for saving our newly discovered twins?” He asked incredulously.

 

Voice tired, the Navy Commander agreed with the other man’s assessment,“In a nut shell yes. His mind has been in a high state of confusion, since the building fell on him, due to his power going out of control. It was stuck on high and on auto pilot, he was in so much pain nothing was making sense to him. He still needs a ton of rest to recover properly.” He explained griping his mates arm a bit tighter, needing his own connection to help steady, what might have been lost to him.

 

Charles turned towards the man sitting next to the bed, taking in the tense form. Not taking his eyes off him he commented, “I don’t mean any offense to your Guide Sentinel. But your mate is out of his mind, if he thought we would be angry at him saving our kids. I’m glad you explained to me he actually is, due to pain and other problems. Because if he said that stone cold sober, with nothing to affect him, I would say he is nuts.”

 

The chuckle in the room assured him no offense was taken. “I know what you mean, I’ve called him crazy enough times myself.” Quieting a moment as he rubbed his partner’s arm. “It will take time, but he will get better. Once he does I’m sure he will finish healing your wife.”

 

“Healing her? Won’t she heal on her own?” He asked turning his head askew.

 

“Yes, but she will be horribly scarred from her ordeal.” Smiling fondly at his compassionate and softhearted man, “If I know my mate, once he rests enough and recovers he will be insistent that he finish healing her, enough that she won’t scar at least. He has the power to do so if I let him.”

 

Charles once he finished filtering the Seals words, how Danny was able to heal even scars till they were gone. Thought it over, and while he knew his wife wasn’t vain, she still liked to look pretty as every lady did. She would have some horrible facial scarring from this, but if Danny was willing to help her just a bit more, he wouldn’t say no. 

 

Then the other words, pushed aside at the time with the revelation his wife was having twins, slammed into the forefront of his brain. The eye opening discovery of just exactly WHO had caused all this suffering in the first place. Eye’s darkening to a shade of gray, only seen when storms raged unchecked, across a moon bright night. “You said your partner stated it was Harrison that did all this to them? Tried to kill your mate, my mate and our children?”

 

“Yes, I could see a picture in his mind of the bastard, felt his surprise as he called him Outcast.”

 

“Leave Harrison to me. I think he and I should have a long chat.” His voice was grim, cold as an arctic blizzard, as a change took place instantly.

 

Steve looked up at him alarmed, feeling the atmosphere change in the room as a new deadly predator entered it. Gone was the calm, easy going fellow, who followed his wife happily and quietly. He was replaced with something more dangerous and deadly. “Charles?”

 

Voice so cold, the Commander thought he saw frost leaving his lips, “Steve, there is a reason why my last name is, Huntsman.” Is all he said by way of explanation.

 

“Okay I’ll leave him to you.” Standing he continued in a serious more official sounding voice, not sure where the feeling of right sprung from. “He bares the mark of the Outcast on him, placed there by us, the Warrior and the Guide. He upsets the balance more then what can be tolerated for the good of all. If you wish to hunt you have permission to do so. I grant it as is my right when defending the balance.”

 

Charles not knowing where it came from bowed his head as he replied, crossing his right arm over his chest to cover his heart. “Thank you my Lord, I will see that the Outcast is properly dealt with and the balance restored.”

 

The feeling leaving as fast as it came upon him, “Good, now I think I need to take a nap. We need to let those doctors in who are practically foaming at the mouth to do so. You go, spend some quality time sitting by your wife’s side.”

 

Smiling happily at his words, Charles was all for it. Heading for the door he turned to ask one more thing. “Steve did he say how far along she was?”

 

“He thinks a month, maybe a month and a half. Doctors could probably figure it out better.”

 

“Okay thanks it's going to be interesting the conversation I have with her once she wakes up.”

 

“I bet it will be. You have fun with that. I have to wrangle the hordes.”

 

With a laugh, Charles unlocked the door, stepped aside and let the staff come in to demand explanations. He left Steve with a happy lilt to his step, as he thought of the family the Guide had saved for him.

 

505050

 

Harrison was drinking a beer watching TV at his former colleagues hangout. They had had a difference of opinion, on the outcome of the altercation at the warehouse. The resolution had been shooting his former colleague in the head, in front of the men he had left. Men who had blinked, before stepping back and not challenging the madman, to his new leadership. The former leaders second in the command, easily accepting the new command structure.

 

The former police negotiator was brooding, seething at how a wretched, valueless Guide had come and tried to kill him and everyone else. The fucker had killed many members, before he, himself was able to set off the explosives, destroying the building. Now he was watching the news gleefully, as they talked about the crumbled building, and how it was going to take days to search for bodies.

 

“Good serves those fuckers right. When they find the bodies, all Sentinels and Guides will learn to submit to their masters.” Sipping at his beer he switched channels to another news station and paused at the breaking news screen. The anchor came on, blithered something he wasn’t paying attention too, before switching to the same destroyed site.

 

It was a video of the Sentinel who had put his mark on him doing something.

 

“What the fuck?” He watched as dark light began emanating from the man. News crews focused on the strange sight. Trying to figure out what was going on, failing spectacularly. As the darkness spread, it began swallowing the light of day. Like a mini eclipse centrally located, the news crews were going mad, looking at him work. They showed it as great hunks of broken building began to move by itself, seemingly directed by the tall man. Last sight the crews had, before the video cut out completely, was another chunk of building being relocated.

 

“Son of a Bitch! If they found the bodies…”

 

The video went back to the news room, and the anchors talking more about it.

 

“So do we know anything more about what happened Ed?” Wilbur Post asked professionally.

 

Ed the tall horse faced man, with a thatch of blond hair responded quickly “We are still trying to ID the man, who seemed to be moving things over of thin air. So far all we know is that he is a Sentinel. The police are keeping his identity concealed for now, till their investigation is done.”

 

Wilber asked Mr. Ed another question, “Do you know if they found any thing else of interest?”

 

Snorting into the mic quietly “The police did report, many gang member bodies were found. But some good news, two people were found alive at the bottom of the pile. They’ve been rushed to the hospital with serious burns to both.”

 

“Wonderful any information known about them?”

 

Harrison glared at the screen. “Don’t you dare say a Guide or Sentinel!”

 

“It appears the only information they police were wiling to say, was it was another Sentinel and what appears to be her Guide.”

 

Harrison didn’t listen to the rest of the broadcast. Mostly because he shot the tv half a dozen times. Grabbing another beer he debated what to do. Making up his mind he pulled out his phone.

 

“Allistar get your sorry ass over here now! I have a job for you.” Hanging up he went back to his beer. He would kill those bastards if it was the last thing he ever did.

 

505050

 

Steve shuffled into Lisa’s room, to check on the other Sentinel for his still unconscious mate. Danny would not have appreciated knowing that he hadn’t checked on her at least once. Just as he was about to his phone rang. This time he couldn’t ignore it, like he had been doing since the entire cluster fuck had started. For an hour he spoke to the person on the other end.  
Knowing he couldn’t hang up, till the person on the other end was completely assured Danny would be okay in time.

 

So still talking on the phone, Steve came into the room to do what his mate would want. Charles, startled as he came in, since he hadn’t sensed him moving about, looked up at the sound of his harried voice.

 

“I know sweetheart… Don’t worry I’m taking care of him. No, you can’t come here, I told you already, I don’t want you flying, No, I can’t come get you. Listen to your mother and just worry about school. Also make sure you keep up you're tracking classes. Yes, I promise to help when we get back. Danno sends his love, so does the rest of the family. I love you too Grace. See you when we get back.” Hanging up the phone he more or less collapsed into the spare chair.

 

“Grace?” Charles asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Danny’s daughter. Evidently me digging Danno and Lisa out of that pit made national news yesterday.”

 

“I’m not surprised, it was impressive.”

 

“I’ve been assuring her for the last hour he would be okay. I wished I could have kept what we were a secret. But circumstances beyond our control kept conspiring against us. It's a massive pain in the ass. I won’t sacrifice those Danny holds dear just to keep what we are to ourselves.” He blew his breath out in a long exhale.

 

“I can see that. Some times needs must when the devil drives. At least not a lot of people know who you are.”

 

Grimacing at his words he shook his head, “Yeah well while a lot of the people outside of Hawaii may not know us. Our friends and family there do. Once it hit the news, my phone has been ringing non-stop with questions.” 

 

Before he could say more, the phone rang again. When Steve looked at the caller ID he grimaced. Picking it up he walked back out the door. “Yes Governor…”

 

505050

 

Three hours later

 

Steve entered the other Sentinels room again. Charles was napping in the chair closes to his wife, but snapped his eyes open and had a knife in his hands, before he made it two steps in.

 

Stopping at the sudden movement, Steve took in the calm look of the Guide before grinning. “I see you are displaying your true gifts?”

 

Voice frosty as he responded, “If Harrison or anyone else is out for her. They won’t be for long.”

 

Nodding his head in agreement he sat down again the other chair, “Good, she’s a good woman and you're a good man.” He was pleased that the two were housed so close to each other. He could keep his ear tuned to his mate, on the other side of the wall, though his bond allowed him to keep even closer track of him.

 

In a much warmer, more of a revenant tone, “I’ll do the same with Danny. I owe him so much.”

 

“Word to the wise don’t make a huge deal of it. Thank him but don’t bow down to him over the coming days. It will drive him crazy.”

 

“Good to know.” Pausing for moment he broke down and asked, “How is he doing?”

 

“Resting finally, I have him so deep he isn’t even dreaming. Just healing properly for the first time.” Steve was also relaxing, not much he couldn’t but being in this room with Charles let him at least speak some of the things he normally wouldn’t say. Using the other man as a way to vent without making it seem like he wanted to. Honestly he just wanted to take his mate away some place safe, tuck him into bed and fall unconscious for a couple weeks.

 

Smiling at hearing how the other Guide was doing, “Good to hear. How long he going to be out?”

 

“I’ll keep him under another two days. He’s going to need it to repair his systems. Once that’s done his body will start repairing itself.”

 

“Have the Doctors started talking about skin grafts yet?”

 

“Yes, but I haven’t told them it won’t be needed. It might take a couple weeks, maybe a bit more but he’ll heal back to normal.” He smiled to himself, the doctors would shit bricks if they knew how much Danny could heal himself naturally.

 

Charles blinked at him in surprise. He didn’t think that was possible. The doctors were already talking to him about it. “How Steve?”

 

The Sentinel held out his bonded arm. “This gives us a special connection, with it we are able to pull immense amounts of power from a different place. It gives us the benefit of astronomical amounts of self healing.”

 

“Damn, but then what happened with Danny?”

 

With a sigh Steve explained again. “His problem was his own instincts, which put certain demands on him. The strongest instinct which is the one I love the most, is his loving and caring nature. He has a very big heart and if he feels passionate about something, he will move mountains to help.” Pouring a cup of water, he took a sip wetting his throat. “What happened this time was I was not there to keep it in check. I’m his control and I was shot at the time.”

 

“Ah crap I remember that. Fucked that was messed up.” He ran his hand over his own close cropped blond hair.

 

“You're telling me, anyway I wasn’t there to stop him, when his powers started to take over. His instincts realized the danger your lady was in, and reached out to help her. Then he discovered she’s pregnant and that ratcheted his healing up another level. Combine those with head and other injuries, you have a man so delirious he can’t do anything but what his instincts are demanding. Which is to help those around him, even at the cost of his own well being.”

 

“Jesus,” Eye’s large as Steve outlined for him again the issues affecting the detective.

 

“Right so for now I have him resting. His power is quiet and his normal Guide abilities are working to fix the damage.”

 

Leaning back in his own chair, “That’s good, He’s a good man and doesn’t deserve what happened to him.”

 

“I know when this whole mess is cleaned up. I’m taking him back home and we are both sleeping for a week or three.”

 

Charles grinned, “Not quite the vacation you had planned.”

 

Growling in annoyance, “Not by a long shot. The Governor of Hawaii called me demanding to know what was going on. Evidently he had called at least three other times, but I had my phone off. I figured he wanted some favor or other, even though we are supposed to be on vacation.” 

 

He slouched deeper in the chair, annoyed at everything. “He wasn’t pleased at all the attention we were drawing to ourselves. The Guild is breathing down his neck, the president’s neck and anyone else they can think of, who can rescind the restraining order we have on them. They’ve always wanted us to study, and this is giving them more ammo.” Shaking his head, he leaned back in the chair.

 

“Sounds like one giant suck fest.”

 

“It is. In time we might just have to disappear till people forget about us. So we can live in peace.”

 

“Would you really disappear?”

 

Fortunately Steve did not have to answer the question as another event occurred instead. Lisa was waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think?
> 
> When I first really started this story and got to thinking about how I wanted Harrison to be punished. I honestly thought how cool would it be if he unknowingly pissed off an active duty assassin. One who loved his wife and now kids very much. And for those who thinks he just takes whatever jobs he wants. He is now very selective about what he does. Only killing really bad guys who deserve to die. (sound familiar?) It's what his wife wanted since she is still in the marines and probably wouldn't look to good if he was out just killing willy nilly.
> 
> And that is where I came up with the name Huntsman. I thought it sounded cool. 
> 
> Not sure what you all thought but It was one of the first idea's I had after I realized I could just start this whole epic saga by having Steve propose to Danny in the first place.
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I would love to get more reviews about the story.
> 
> And any idea's as to what you would like to see in the next one. I have a rough Idea but story fodder is always good.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More explanations from all sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay when I created the Williams Clan I did not expect them to be this handy. But I am LOVING THEM. While they are not directly in this chapter, I had some fun with other characters who are in it. 
> 
> I hope you all like what I came up with cause It just spurred me on for more ideas in a 3rd or maybe a 4th story. I have some I'm cooking up right now. I want to start writing them but if I do that I won't finish this one.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I would be mobbed by people, threatening me with removal of various body parts, if I left you all hanging with only 3 chapters to go. While I hare off to write the next in the series. LOL.
> 
> So I'll start working on the next after I get this one done.

Lisa came too slowly, trying to figure out where she was, and how many shots of that new bottle of tequila she had. Or maybe it was the vodka Charles had brought home. She told him that crap just put her on the floor, but she loved the taste anyway. Then her senses kicked in.

 

The first to hit her was a distinct sense of burnt bbq, wrinkling her nose up the smell didn’t get any better. In fact it got worst as the added scents of burnt hair, nails, and raw flesh was mixed with antiseptic, bandages and medications. Her tongue was registering soot, plastic, and what tasted like 10 day old hamburger. It was decidedly unpleasant and she needed a toothbrush asap. Keeping her eyes closed she took care of the first two problems by dialing down smell and taste till nothing came through instantly making her feel better. Plus the headache she had happily pounding away in her skull reduced by half almost immediately. 

 

Next she focused in on what she was hearing, which wasn’t too bad. She could hear the typical machinery found in a hospital which would account for the smells surrounding her. She also could hear voices of other’s talking in the room. One being her husband who she thought was talking to the other Sentinel if her hearing wasn’t completely shot.

 

Last sense she concentrated on was the worse, touch. When she finally could concentrate she realized just how much of her body felt like it was burning. Stabbing her with red poker like agony now that she was focusing on it. Whimpering she felt it as pain began to radiate through her. It hurt so much and she wanted it gone. The pain intensified to the point she just wanted to drift away again. Keeping her eyes tightly closed, she tried to dial down her touch and it was working. Then the pain faded faster then she could dial which was a massive relief. It wasn’t fading as fast as she wanted but enough to allow her to blink her eyes open.

 

Listening to the voice of her husband encouraging her to wake up, “That’s it love. Open those pretty eyes of yours.” He rubbed a cloth gently against her lids to make it easier, they seemed to have a lot of oil built up from her enforced sleep.

 

Blinking she focused blurry eyes at the sound, and more or less, assumed it was the head of her husband. Trying to clear her sandpaper like throat, some ice chips were placed on her tongue. Once they had melted she tried again. She was shocked at the gravely sound of her voice when she was able to speak. “Charles?”

 

Steve with a nod of understanding to the man, left to go get a doctor.

 

Focusing on his wife, he simply waved at Steve as he left. Beginning to stroke her head softly he quietly whispered in her ear, “Easy sweetheart. Try not to speak. Your lungs have been through quite a bit. Along with the rest of you baby.”

 

Taking his words to heart as her throat was already protesting what few words she was trying to push out, “Wha…. hap…” Then she started coughing causing tears to form in her eyes.

 

Easily spooning more ice chips into her mouth to soothe her throat he translated her abbreviated words, “What happened?”

 

She nodded pleased he knew her so well. She opened her mouth to accept some more ice chips. Turning her hearing up she could hear murmuring going on out in the hall. Sounded like Steve was talking to someone. But her headache was increasing so she turned it down again till she could just hear her husband. The ice was very soothing to her throat but listening to her husband was even better. Meant he was safe and sound and when she finally broke out of here, she would hunt the bastard down who had attacked what she claimed as hers. Or that was the plan until her husband’s next words.

 

Placing another spoonful past her charred lips, “You were kidnapped and tortured by that asshole Harrison.” Leaning down he whispered in his mates ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him once you’re out of the woods.” The dark and menacing tone made her shiver. It reminded her of days and nights past, when Charles would decide she needed to be put in her place. Which typically consisted of being placed on any handy flat surface. Before he fucked her, till she couldn’t even remember, how words were formed. If she wasn’t feeling so awful at the moment, she would have nailed him to the floor, and rode him like a wild bronco. That voice always turned her on.

 

Smirking knowing exactly how she was feeling after his little comment. He was a Guide after all and very well versed in his wife’s pleasure points. In a normal voice, smiling as her body still shivered in want as he spoke, “Do you remember Guide Williams?”

 

Another nod.

 

Now his eyes turned completely serious, changing her mood completely. “Well, he came to your rescue. He fought for you and saved the life of you and the little ones.” For a moment he had to collect his thoughts and control his body. As he had waited by her side, watching her sleep, he could only think about what he could have lost. The woman he loved more then he ever thought possible. The family she would bring him and thanks to Danny was bringing him. Harrison had much to answer for. He would see to it that all his sin’s were properly paid for in blood.

 

Both her half charred eyebrows rose at his somber mood before focusing on what he was actually saying. “Child…ren?” She croaked “there… were… kids… there?” She didn’t remember seeing any kids nor sensing any in the area. She would have heard or smelled them if they had been there. Hell Jasper would have told her if there had been even if he couldn’t do much. He loved kids as lions loved their cubs very much.

 

Stroking a bandaged arm tenderly, being careful to put no pressure on the fire damaged limb, “In a manner of speaking.” Now his smile was dazzling as he looked at her with love and wonder at the gift she was giving him. “They will take some time to grow and show up properly. But they are here.” He placed his other hand on her belly rubbing gently.

 

Her face paled under her dark skin as she realized what he was implying. “I’m…”

 

“Going to be a mom. Danny told Steve earlier and the Doctors confirmed it this morning.”

 

“You’re…”

 

“Going to be a dad. And honey I’m going to be there every step of the way.”

 

She shook her head ignoring the pain it caused her as she tried to wrap her mind around being a mother. She was going to be a mother! She had always wanted to be a mom, raising little ones with a sense of purpose and to know the joy of the world around them. She wasn’t afraid of hard work and being a parent was the hardest job on earth. But the greatest joy was seeing them succeed, being there for their failures. 

 

Embarrassing them on Prom night, by bringing out all the baby pictures. So you could show your daughters new boyfriend, exactly what she was like growing up. And how much you loved your little girl, and would be highly displeased if she was to be hurt. Along with the consequences that came from your little princess being hurt. Plus how much said princess would be dying from embarrassment herself. 

 

All the true joys in the world and that bastard almost took it away from them. If her husband hadn’t told her he was going to take care of the fucker, she most certainly would be. She loved him dearly and took comfort in having such a strong and courageous mate. Only thing she regretted is she couldn’t be by his side helping him like she wanted to. Growling in frustration she was even more annoyed as it irritated her throat. Charles not missing a beat, held another spoonful of the cooling crystals.

 

It was at that moment the Doctor and nurses came in and began a through exam of her. They asked her questions she nodded yes or no to, as best she could. Changing her bandages and giving her another dose of pain medication. Once they had left and she was in a pleasant fog like state, she decided to get some answers.

 

Ignoring her sore throat she looked towards her husband, who was eyeing her intently.

 

“Guide?” With all Danny had done to fight for her as she lay chained. Then evidently saving her life while they were being burned alive. She had to know if he would be okay. Her own instincts were nagging at her to make sure the man was well taken care of.

 

“You mean Danny?” He asked. She nodded, happy to know he could understand so much from so little. “He’s asleep right now. Will be for another few days. His Sentinel Steve is keeping him under to rest. He was hurt just as badly as you were. In some ways more then, he saved your life and it almost cost him his own.” 

 

He still had the image of the burnt and broken man pressed into his mind. He didn’t think he would ever get it out of system and wasn’t sure if he wanted to. It was a reminder of all the things that the Spirit pair had done to maintain balance. But also the lengths they would go to, to save another persons life. He owed them so much for what they had saved for him and he would never be able to pay it back. So as was the way of those of his own kind, he would forever be watching his back. Guarding the pair when they could not guard themselves.

 

She started at that wanting to know more, but the drugs were leaving her hazy. “Okay?”

 

Stroking her cheek gently, looking down with love and caring, “He will be. He needs a lot of rest and time to recover.” Scooping another spoonful of ice into her parched throat. “You know how they both have something extra special?” Again she nodded. “Well, he used whatever power he has, to save you and the little ones you're carrying. It cost him to do so, but he couldn’t do anything else. Steve says he will be okay in a few weeks. At that point he might even be rested enough to heal you.”

 

Confused at the words “Heal me?” She would heal in time, probably wouldn’t be pretty but well, she was a marine, she would work through it.

 

“Yeah Doctor says you will have a lot of scarring from the burns all over your body.” Sending a tendril of amused conspiracy to her. “But Steve told me in secret, that Danny could probably fix you up, so scarring is minimal. He implied that Danny won’t allow any of us to stop him, if he wants to help you and he will.” Eye’s stiffening a bit with firm concern for the other man. “We just need to make sure he is better before he does so.”

 

Lisa thought it over, and decided that she wouldn’t allow the Guide to heal her, till SHE decided he was ready. Or at least if she wouldn’t if she caught him before he did. But now she had other things to worry about. Giving her husband her best wifely “what the fuck did you do now” look. The looked loving husbands always dreaded seeing, when they knew they were caught doing something they probably shouldn’t. She glared at him. “Kids?”

 

He knew that look and he knew what she was asking. He gulped before answering, crossing his legs instinctively to protect those of his person he held most dear. Never mind the fact she couldn’t move two inches without pain. Because she was already fiery tempered this would probably just be the start of more. 

 

Still it was with a joy filled voice of wonder at the gift coming to the both of them. “Twins, boy and a girl. I’ll explain more later but yes we are having two wonderful kids.” He then leaned forward, voice dropping to an absolutely filthy tone. “And if I have my wicked way with you, just the start of a whole new clan. I’ve met some of the Williams folks, and wouldn’t mind starting my own family like them.”

 

The glare he received from her, made him glad he was only a low level B grade. Anything higher and he had a feeling that he would be joining her in the burn ward. “Now love, you know I love kids. And you know how much I enjoy practicing on how to make them. It’s just the practicing worked out a bit sooner then we planned, and we have the real deal coming.” He looked down on her with hope and love. “I love you baby, and can’t wait till you’re well so we can properly celebrate the babies.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, with a knowing smile on his face.

 

“You better…, cause female… Sentinel hormones… go into over… drive, when… breeding.” She managed to croak out a full sentence. Then she gave him the closes she could to a sultry, horny, will need lots of sex in the coming months look, making him gulp. She was already a spitfire in bed. Now she would be even more so.

 

“All in time love. Now just close your eyes and go to sleep. You need your rest.”

 

With a final kiss to her forehead, he watched as she let the drugs do their jobs, and pull her under. Getting the rest she would need.

 

505050

 

Growling in frustration “No, you don’t get it Commander. We need to start tests, to see when we can do any skin grafting and prepare him for it. We need to assess his condition properly. You saying he is resting comfortably, is not the same as a Doctor saying it.” Why couldn’t the younger man understand simple facts?

 

Growling back, “Oh and why do you think that?” This conversation had been going on for the last day. As the idiot doctor decided Steve was an overbearing ass, who thought he knew more then trained medical staff.

 

Scowling at having to repeat himself again in the last 15 minutes, “Because you have no medical training, apart from what the Navy taught you. We need to take him for scans, x-ray’s and possible surgery.” He really just wanted to wave his hands to emphasize his points but that would not look professional. Still he might be getting to the point where he would have to just say fuck it and do so anyway.

 

Scowling back, eye’s starting to deepen from annoyance to impatient exasperation, “Doc I’ve told you before he is healing properly. His systems are almost repaired, now that his power is not going haywire.”

 

To hell with it, placing firm fists on firm hips he snapped angrily “That is another thing you have not explained to my satisfaction. What power are you talking about? You need to explain in depth, so I can make a decision as to the best care for his welfare.”

 

Steve narrowed his eyes at the man. He didn’t like his implication. “Are you saying you are a better judge of what he needs then I am?”

 

Finally the man was starting to see reason, “As a Doctor yes.” He could see the younger man in the bed was improving but he wanted to make sure he was not being pushed. 

 

He had spoken to Doctor Wanzer at length about her nephew and come to an understanding. She was a very good doctor and knew heart issues inside and out. But his specialty was burn victims. As long as he reported all results to her, she would not interfere too much. She had her hands full with her brother anyway. He had been more and more insistent on being released. Last he heard she had to threaten him with bed rest with the Williams women supervising him around the clock at home. Rather then the nursing staff, who allowed him some semblance of privacy, most of the day. He chuckled to himself, as the man had elected to stay in the hospital, for a few more days. Even he didn’t want to get on the nursing side of Williams woman. He wasn’t married and wasn’t sure he wanted to join the clan. So he was keeping his own head down when he reported to Wanzer.

 

“Doc unlike most bonded pairs, I have a slight advantage because I can tell exactly what is and isn’t wrong with him. His bones are healing, the gunshots he received are half of what they were. His organs are recovering and will soon be 100%”

 

Stubbornly he shot back, “You have no way of really knowing that. Sense of smell, touch and hearing only go so far.” He knew the Sentinel was good, but sound medical practice, did have a place in the other man’s recovery.

 

Steve was beginning to growl, annoyed that the Doctor wouldn’t listen to him. He knew what was wrong with Danny and what would fix it. He needed sleep, so his body could heal itself, not poking and prodding to the satisfaction of someone else. The Seal just needed to get it through his thick skull.

 

In a voice laced with just barely controlled pain, ’To be fair babe you have a pretty thick skull as well.’

 

“DANNY!” Whirling around at his mates voice in his head, he beheld the sight of two sapphire blue eyes looking up at him with amusement. Amusement tinged with pain from the colossal reaction headache, which even now was pounding away like at an AC/DC concert.

 

Also noticing the change the Doctor immediately softened his own voice. He could see how much it was costing the detective to open his eyes. “Mr. Williams finally your awake. Been waiting for quite some time for you to do so. I’m Doctor Rider and you have been under my care for the last three days. How are you feeling?” He placed his clipboard down as he took his stethoscope out to start checking his vitals. Steve not happy but not fighting the doc on this procedure, he knew what Danny’s systems were like but having someone else check wasn’t that bad.

 

Danny grunting as the cold metal touched his chest asked in a whisper soft voice, not wanting to irritate the headache still coursing through him. ’Steve who is this guy?’

 

In as gentle a voice as he could manage he answered his partner, ’Doctor I’ve been fighting with, last three days. He is under the assumption he knows you better then I do.’

 

Giving him a familiar look of amused irony, ’To be fair there are no other bonded pairs like us.’

 

‘I know but he doesn’t seem to realize, I do know how you are healing.’ Steve felt each touch of the doctor through his bond with his mate. Not allowing anything more to hurt him, which he was pleased to see the doctor doing his best to not do. He also was working his damnedest to reduce the reaction headache Danny was dealing with. It was working he could feel it slowly dissipating away and how his young mate was relaxing by the minute.

 

‘I feel better. My mind seems much clearer then last I remember it.’ Not realizing just how much Steve was working on him right now. The headache fading away finally as his partners much reduced healing powers kicked in themselves.

 

Explaining part of the reason why he was, ’Its because you're no longer in healing overdrive. It was burning out your systems.’

 

Taken aback at the news he didn’t really doubt him, not with the way his whole body and mind was feeling.’Christ is that what happened?’

 

Nodding, ‘Yeah I’ll tell you more about it later lets deal with this guy.’

 

Steve held some ice chips out for him, they melted quickly on his tongue allowing him to speak. His voice sounded like a 50 year smoker, at 3 packs a day but understandable enough. “Doing good, wish I was better.”

 

Please at the strength he was finding with the Guides vitals. “You will be. We have plans to do skin grafts later once your stronger…”

 

“Skin grafts?” He asked confused. He knew he was in bad shape but would heal just fine in time. The Spirit plain wouldn’t allow those bonded to it to be anything less then 100% healed, especially with these two. They would be needed for the future and having a strong body would only help that. As long as they lived they would always heal to 100%, sometimes it might just take a bit longer. Depending on how stubborn both were with the other, on how much time they thought they should have.

 

Finally, one of the pairing was listening to him. “Yes, you received extensive burns over most of your body. We will need to do many of them to finally get you properly recovering.” Only to have the floor pulled out of him again by the prone man’s next words.

 

“Doc won’t be needed.”He said confidently. “I would just rather lay in bed, while Steve plays step and fetch, then go through that nonsense.” He accepted more ice chips, loving how soothing they were on his rapidly healing throat. He was talking, his voice was one of his main assets. So his body was taking that as the next thing he needed healed. 

 

Throwing his hands up he gave up, “Mr. Williams it is not nonsense. You need extensive repairs to have your body recover properly. I’ve been telling the Commander this for three days.” 

 

Ugh why oh why, did he have to have a Williams man as his patient? They were almost as stubborn as the ladies. Some ways they were easier to deal with, because the men had a tendency to punch when pushed to far. The woman were sneakier, they infiltrated staff, learned routines, favorite hang outs and then pounced. Someone from the clan they had already selected as a possible match, would just happen to sidle up to you and start a conversation. And if it was a proper love match for both, typically in a year you were claimed by the clan.

 

Then again if this was the caliber of men coming out of the clan, he might just be interested in joining. He had seen some very fine looking specimens, about his age, he knew were unmarried. He had been thinking it was about time to settle down. Maybe he would let it slip while reporting to Stephanie, he was thinking of looking for a good man to settle down with. He knew for a fact, Bill always had at least one of the clan females nearby in the hall. He didn’t doubt if he spoke just right, she would over hear and all the fussy work of pre-dating would be taken out of his hands. Something to think about for later. For now he had to get through two stubborn skulls.

 

“Doc it’s Detective Williams to begin with. And I’ll be just fine.”

 

Trying to put his foot down, wanting to make sure he was getting the care he deserved, from his view point, “Enough as your physician, it appears it is up to me to make the proper medical decisions for you. Neither of you have recovered properly enough to make them.”

 

Both men glared at the doctor and his tone. Danny looked over at his mate and croaked out. “Steve may I borrow something from you?” His instincts were nudging at him again. Hinting at what he was now capable of doing if he could just get some strength to do so. How by having his own powers go rogue they had increased the channels with in him to handle more. Handle more power and handle the power quicker. Able to do more over all now that he wasn’t burning himself out.

 

He knew his mate was in his own type of distress, worrying over his charge, fighting with the doctor. Still on alert from the bastard who had caused all the problems in the first place. No, it was his own duty to take care of his mate even as he had been taken care of him. He could listen to them now, for Steve was there to stop him if his power or instincts tried to take over again. 

 

He probably wouldn’t like what he was about to do though.

 

Highly suspicious of his mates way to sweet and innocent tone still he nodded carefully. “What you need Buddy?”

 

Croaking quickly, “Not much, I’ll make it quick.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Danny didn’t explain further. Instead he closed his eyes and pulled. Drawing on Steve’s strength, knowing his own was too low for what he needed. His arm flared with signature gold, ruby, and sapphire light, and right before their eyes, they watched as Danny’s muscles filled out under the bandages. The skin on his face, the only real visible skin healed itself, not even leaving a scar. His hair grew back, though it would need many hair products to tame itself. 

 

Steve felt the drain even as he snarled out “Danny STOP! NOW!” He couldn’t keep over doing it like he was.

 

Danny didn’t listen instead he pulled more. Steve had to sit in a chair or fall down. Four minutes later he was done. Lifting tired eyes to his thoroughly pissed off mate, he spoke to him quietly. “There done, give me another day or two of rest and I’ll be fine.” His headache was back but it was worth it. He could feel it through their bond, Steve was furious with him. But his instincts were already starting to calm, now that they were no longer picking up, the aching misery he had been in for so long.

 

Steve sprang to his feet, even as all he wanted to do was sleep. “GOD DAMN IT! You Bastard! You need to listen to me when it comes to your health!” Why did he have to be saddled with the most headstrong, mulish, opinionated, recalcitrant, ornery, pigheaded prick on the face of the earth? Why would he never listen to him, his Sentinel and the man responsible, for keeping him happy, healthy and safe? 

 

Danny, feeling all Steve was inadvertently projecting to him, tried to explain, ’I do but arguing with the doctor isn’t good for you either. Besides I could handle it.” Trying offer a bit of good news to calm the other man down. “Hate to say it but check me out Steve. My power channels may have burned me but they healed faster and are larger. Seems I can handle more energy quicker.’ He smiled like a hopeful puppy that would be forgiven, for getting into the toy chest and spreading everything around, just before a 50 guest party was supposed to start.

 

It didn’t.

 

“I don’t give a flying FUCK about that!” Seething he was going to say more, till he saw how Danny’s eyes widened before dropping from his. He had caught a glimpse of crestfallen eyes before they turned away. Alarmed he used his own bond to find Danny sinking into a deep depression. Realizing what was happening and remembering Sasha’s words, he was reaching for his mate even as he sent him his full love and commitment to him. 

 

Danny for the next few months or maybe even year would be in a very black and white place emotionally. He would want to do things he thought would please his mate, considering he had to leave him in order to save Lisa. But if those things he tried, failed he might sink some where very deep, which would take time for both Steve and Sasha to pull him out of. Lisa through no fault of her own, had tried to comfort the distress man when they both had been trapped under the rubble. In his confused state it only confused him more, and caused him to think Steve wasn’t happy with him and that was why he didn’t come for him. 

 

Steve would have to be very cautious, on how he disciplined his mate in the coming months, if he stepped out of line. Because Danny honestly couldn’t handle Steve being mad at him for the time being. He was going to need a hell of a lot of love and comfort to get over the trauma of what he had been through.

 

The Seal crawled into the distressed man’s bed and gathered him in his arms. Petting his newly grown hair, he crooned to him. While projecting all his love and happiness, to the younger man. ‘Oh baby I’m sorry. No, I’m happy you’re better. Thank you so much for doing it. I’m just your mate and I worry for you so much.’ 

 

Tucking him even tighter to his side, pushing his head under his chin, a rapidly favorite position for both men. ‘I want to protect you from everything because I love you so much. You’re mine Danny and as a Sentinel I take great pride in looking out for you. I consider it the greatest gift I have ever received, when you agreed to become mine.’ He kissed the top of his head, stroking down his side in soothing motions.

 

‘So you’re not made at me?’ Came the quiet unsure voice. He wanted the comfort, he really did, but he was too tied up in the idea he had made his Guardian mad at him. If his mate was mad at him, then he would have to think of something, to get back in his good graces. He didn’t want to be separated from his mate again, for who knows how long, because of being such a horrible mate. His job was to look out for Steve’s mental well being, but if he was the cause of the older man’s problems, it would devastate him.

 

The Sentinel snuffled at his mate’s hair, holding him tighter and projecting so much truth and honesty, Danny had no choice but to accept all of it as fact. ’No love I’m not mad. Yes, I’m annoyed at you. You have to accept that. But only because I love taking care of you, and making sure you have everything you need.’ He nibbled on his ear to distract the upset man. ‘When you did what you just did, I didn’t realize just how much stronger you’ve become.’ He smiled as he felt his partner shudder with the first waves of desire.

 

Relaxing as he felt how much Steve still loved him, he had to share his own feelings, ’I love you Steve, I didn’t want you to worry anymore.’ Which was the truth, he had only done what he had to decrease his mates worry. He just hadn’t thought it all the way through. Another byproduct of being trapped for so long.

 

Nuzzling at his ear now, ’Babe I will always worry about you. It’s what partners do. But I love that you want to keep me from worrying.’ He felt it as Danny began to relax and snuggle into his mate, realizing his Sentinel wasn’t mad at him. ‘Listen love get some sleep. When you wake up next we’ll talk some more and just be with each other.’ He started to pull Danny under to get some much needed sleep.

 

‘Sounds good, love you.’ Came his sleepy voice as he obediently slid into sleep.

 

A voice clearing its throat brought his attention back to the other man in the room. “Commander? May I ask what that was about?”

 

Sighing he didn’t move but made himself more comfortable. “Danny healed himself, used my strength to do it. But another problem cropped up which I had to take care of.” He continued to stroke his mates side. Feeling it as the other man slipped deeply into a truly peaceful rest.

 

Surprisingly warm eyes looked at him, “You’re not going to tell me are you?”

 

“No.” he responded simply.

 

Looking at him with a calculating gaze he came to a decision. “All right Commander it appears you know best about your partner. I’ll defer to you if you make me a deal.”

 

Shocked as hell, that it appeared he wouldn’t have to fight with the doctor any more, “What?”

 

“Keep me in the loop as much as you can. I do want to help him. I’ve done some research on you both and you’ve impressed me. I wanted to give you both back, some of the help you have given others over the years.” He explained.

 

Steve listened to his words and realized something he hadn’t been paying much attention to. Not with his focus being on his injured and recovering mate. The doctor was similar to both of them. He had Steve’s stubborn, want to control everything, have it done my way attitude. Mixed with Danny’s kind and caring nature, concealed by a gruff, grumpy exterior.

 

Smiling kindly at the stubborn man “Sure Doc and thanks. Thanks for the help and sorry we are such pains in the ass.”

 

The other man laughed. “Commander if you were not pains in the ass you wouldn’t be the both of you.” And he was definitely going to talk to Stephanie about the men’s condition. Especially if he knew a Williams woman or two were around. Yes, the Williams clan could be the biggest pains in the ass, but then so could he. He had a feeling he would fit right in. And it was always better to have a Williams backing you up, rather then trying to fight you. He wondered what his new spouse would be like when he finally met him. Oh he was so looking forward to being part of this family.

 

Turning he made his way to the door, reaching for the light switch.

 

“Doc keep the lights on.” Steve called quietly.

 

Raising an eyebrow in question at the request, but otherwise didn’t move to turn them off. Leaving the room to make his report to his colleague. He knew he would be starting his own adventure, in the saga that was this bonded Sentinel and Guide’s life. He was looking forward to every minute of it.

 

Steve was grateful he didn’t ask any more. He really didn’t want to deal with explaining about Danny’s mental state right now. His emotions were going to be out of sorts for a while. Not to mention how his phobia’s had been compounded, when he was trapped along with new ones. It was going to take him months if not years, to help him move past the fears to something he could live with properly. 

 

Starting with always having a light on when he slept. Darkness was no longer Danny’s friend, and he had to make sure his mate knew, he would never be ashamed or look down on him for it. Enclosed spaces were out completely. Best he thought they would be able to do was about the size of this hospital room, as long as it had windows to look out on. Anything smaller and Danny would just lose it and shut down. And while he hated the reason, he was looking forward to one aspect of his new fear, of feeling like he was alone. Steve would have to spend a hell of a lot of quality time, just holding his partner and soothing away his fears and other emotions. The idea of getting to hold him so much just made him happy. Even if he hated the reason as to why, Danny would need it for some time to come.

 

Settling himself more comfortably next to his partner he sighed in contentment. They had a hell of a lot of work ahead, but Steve would be there for him every step of the way.

 

505050

 

“So is everything in place?”

 

“Yes, money has been wired into the proper accounts.”

 

“Time frame?”

 

“On schedule.”

 

“Targets?”

 

“All known and accounted for. None will escape.”

 

“Good I’ll contact you when I’ve finished my plans.”

 

“Okay boss. We’ll wait to hear from you.”

 

“Good.” Hanging up his phone he snarled out the window. Yes, he had a lesson to teach each of those bastards. One they wouldn’t forget.

 

505050

 

Lisa was bored, very bored. Sure she hurt like a son of a bitch. Her arms, legs, torso, hell even her hair hurt or what was left of it. She couldn’t speak worth a damn, couldn’t move, cause it racked up serious amounts of pain. She was moody because of her injuries and her pending motherhood. Everything going in and out of her was through a tube. But damn it, she was used to being active and laying here staring at a tv, muted no less, watching reruns of Days of Our Lives was driving her insane.

 

Charles was gone for a few minutes taking care of the clean up of the house. Ugh that was another problem, all those strangers in the house. Finding all the secret places, some very naughty, Charles and she had created for fun. She was glad he was fixing it, because she was going to persuade him to sell it, then look for a new place as soon as they were out of here.

 

Contemplating the new place she wanted to buy, it took her a few minutes to place the rumbling sound coming closer. Directing her eyes to the wall, she watched as her own spirit animal came through it. Purring his head off even louder when he spotted her.

 

Croaking out “Jasper! Oh baby you're okay.” Jasper with a happy chirp, jumped up onto her bed. Settling next to her, he angled his head right under her hand, so she could scratch behind his ear. Doing, as he not so subtly requested, she thought at least it was something to do. A dry chuckling sound came from the other wall, and Aurora sauntered in. She too jumped into the bed and assumed a similar position on her opposite side.

 

“Great I’m a big cat and dog scratcher.” But she was happy and relaxed with them by her side. Slowly her eyes grew tired, and not fighting the pull of her body, she fell asleep. The light in the room growing stronger, as the animals purring happily, began taking care of their mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would count this chapter as a feels chapter. Danny has a lot to recover from and Steve is going to be there for him. But I honestly think people would have quite a few fears after being trapped in a burning building for 24 hours. Especially if you already have a fear of enclosed spaces.
> 
> With his powers out of his control and being highly confused. To me it seems reasonable that Danny would just need the added stability and assurance.
> 
> Oh and sorry this took so long to get out. I wasn't sure where I was going with this chapter so it took a bit longer. I was of the mind sent I would rather take a bit longer and get it right. Then shove something together to just spit it out and it sucked.
> 
> So I think I did pretty good on this chapter.
> 
> Oh also I like Doctor Rider. I was going to make him an asshole doctor but then decided against it. I might put him into another story later. I kinda like the spider web idea of how the Williams clan expands. You marry into the family and bam your whole family is now part of the Williams. With all the love and plotting that goes with it. LOL.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Feels and Family reunions. Harrison is such a Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay word of warning. For those who don't like the smut, skip about half of this chapter. For those of you who like it, please read as much as you want lol.
> 
> Some warnings to find in this particular one is this.  
> It takes place in a dream so know not all of it makes sense.  
> Dildos, Top Danny, Bottom Steve, Wrist and Ankle cuffs. Bondage, Rimming, Commands given and obeyed. Orgasm denial for a while. Blow jobs, gagging, Anal Sex, Nipple clamps, Body Harness.
> 
> Little heavier D/s but the boys you know them. They really like sharing the D/s so it will probably be Danny's turn next time.
> 
> So wanted to give you all a heads up. Plus there is more happy feels in this one. It's all about the boys and giving them more time to be with each other. Just connecting even if Danny is a little shit on how they get started with the connecting.

Danny came to in a warm cocoon of love and devotion. He felt Steve’s arms wrapped around him and was happy. It had been a hellish nightmare last few days. He really wished they could have normal vacations.

 

Checking on Steve he found him deeply asleep dreaming of when they could be together. Raising an eyebrow at the vision he decided to help it along. He projected his feelings on how good it felt, when his partner went down on him. Sucking his cock deep into the warm wet heat of his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of his shaft. Pulling back till only the tip was in and nibbling on the head before pushing his mouth all the way onto him again.

 

Steve squirmed beside him and Danny with an evil yet highly pleasurable smile hatched a naughty plan. One designed to really torment and tease yet at the same time please both men. He knew his partner had a kinky side, so did he for that matter. Now might be the time to learn some of the things that turned Steve on. He knew some of the things which turned Danny on. This way they could learn together and have a hell of a lot of fun. 

 

Projecting into his horny mates mind he let him feel what he most desired, to see if Steve wanted to play along. Evidently he did because Dream Steve immediately went down to his knees, crawling towards Danny till his nose was pressed up to his crotch. Keeping his eyes glued to his younger mate’s eye’s, he pulled his zipper down with his teeth. Freeing the bulge trapped there, using his tongue to pull out the shaft and slowly begin licking it.

 

Danny shuddered at the feelings till he received what Steve most ardently wanted. Gripping his mate’s head with his hands, he began pumping into his mouth. Using it for his pleasure alone, when the Seal tried backing off, his partner wouldn’t let him. Punishing him, by burying himself to the hilt, choking him till he settled down and accepted he was there to be used. It did help the Guide continue to feel how much Steve was turned on by the domination. 

 

“That’s it love swallow my cock. Let me feel you working your tongue on it.” Steve eye’s still on Danny, slurped up more of the thick shaft, enjoying how it stretched his jaw completely.

 

Smiling he teased “Such a little cock slut. You want me to feed you a tasty treat?” But his eye’s showed nothing but love and commitment to the other man. 

 

Steve liked to be dominated as much as Danny did. They were equal in all things, neither submissive to the other naturally. But god damn they really enjoyed taking turns over who got to be in charge. Danny could tell Steve was enjoying not being the one in charge right now. Ever since he had to dig his mate out of a deep, dark, fire riddled hole in the ground he had been non-stop leader and order giver. Which can get tiresome, this is exactly what he was craving, just a touch of letting someone else call the shots. 

 

Dream Steve looked hopefully up at Dream Danny and hummed his eager acceptance of his mates offer of a treat.

 

Chuckling a wicked chuckle “Well, in a bit, first I have other things to do.” Pulling out of his lush mouth, he pushed Steve to all fours. 

 

A bed suddenly appeared beneath them, in answer to Danny’s mental summons. Reaching his right hand out a blue camo colored dildo complete with navy blue balls, settled on his palm. Steve still on his knee’s looked eagerly at the dildo, mouth already beginning to drool in anticipation of where it might go. Danny gripping his head pushed, it as far back his throat as he could, while still allowing him to just barely breathe. Steve eye’s lit up as he sucked on the huge phallus, suddenly had one of his mates ties in his hands. Imploring the other man with a hopeful look, Danny knew exactly what he wanted. Tying the plastic dick tightly in his mouth, the kneeling man made absolutely filthy noises of enjoyment as he sucked hard on the shaft.

 

“God you look good this way. Can’t want to hear your screams through it as I fuck you senseless.” 

 

Stepping back Dream Danny admired his work for another few moments before realizing he wanted a few other things on his dream man. Stroking his hands down his chest and sides, a black harness with little silver nubs for decorations covered his body. Rings perfectly centered around his already peaking nipples. With another strap leading straight down to his cock and circling the base behind his balls. Then he clapped and another bit of gear appeared this time a pair of weighted nipple clamps, connected by a silver chain matching the black harness Steve was already wearing.

 

“Okay baby I want you to play with your nipples till they are so sensitive you don’t want to touch them. If you need to increase your sensitivity up a couple notches.” Dream Danny told him playfully. Watching as Steve did as he was told, breathing heavily through his cock gag, and leaking profusely from his dick. Closing his eye’s the man played, pinching and twisting his own nipples till he couldn’t stand to touch them, then looked up at his mate. With a pleased grin, Danny reached out and tweaked each one to make sure they were as sensitive and he felt they should be and happy to find they were. Placing first one weighted clamp then the other on the nubs, he listened, lustily as Steve hissed at the pain.

 

Concerned Dream Danny wanted to make sure he wasn’t in true distressed, so he reached forward to remove one, only to have his hand batted away by an annoyed Sentinel who wanted him to get on with it. Grinning Danny stroked his partners face, then with an evil grin reached and stroked his cock roughly a dozen times. Steve groaning at the first touch and pushing up into his hand. But Danny took his hand away not wanting him to try and get off so soon. Not that he would allow him.

 

“You good?” Steve nodded eagerly wanting more. “Okay babe how about we get to the fucking you senseless? I really want to feel you come on my cock. You want to come on my cock baby?” He asked with a grin at the eager dildo filled face. “Turn around then so I can mount and fuck you so good.”

 

Steve spun around to face the headboard of the bed, reaching his hands back to pull his ass cheeks apart. Unable to resist, Danny leaned down and began lapping at the offered temptation. Steve started in surprised before pushing his ass deeper onto his mates tongue. Spending quite a few minutes tickling that well loved orifice with his mouth, he finally took pity on his mate’s whimpers. Straightening up Danny took himself in hand, pushed his extra thick cock deeply into his mate’s, instantly well prepped ass. Once Steve determined Danny was mounted inside him to his satisfaction, new things for his own enjoyment showed up.

 

One was after Danny had buried himself inside him, he placed his hands near the head board rails and his hands were instantly cuffed to it. Also his legs, on either side of his partners were also wearing cuffs. Attached to stout bed posts that would keep him nicely open for his mates use. Danny seeing the cuffs and the placement was somewhat jealous at the idea. He knew the next time they were in the mood to play this way, he would want to be wearing them. Steve feeling the idea, was in whole hearted agreement with him. But for now just wanted to be fucked so hard, he lost his mind for a while.

 

Danny moaned with his own pleasure as he sank into his mate. Electing to keep his clothes on for the moment, he enjoyed the contrast of his naked mate below him, while he was still dressed. “God you feel so good. Nice and tight around me, going to enjoy pounding into you and filling you with my spunk.” 

 

Reaching forward he grabbed onto the harness, before pulling almost all the way out, then slamming into the willing and eager ass. Steve keening in delight as the first of many thrusts came his way. Also enjoying the feeling of the younger man’s clothes against his naked body. The Seal could feel it as his balls were slammed into by his love’s, and he hung his head in pleasure. He was being taken by the man he loved and he couldn’t get enough of it. The connection, as Danny took care of his own needs to just let go, be a regular person rather then the Commander, who always had to be in charge.

 

The Sentinel pushed back on his Guides cock taking him in deep, encouraging him to give him a really good hard fucking. He could feel every ridge and smooth plain of his mate’s length, as he pushed and pulled inside him. It was a glorious feeling to have as it made him even harder, thinking of being partners with such a good man. His own cock bounced against his belly with his arousal and the power generated by the man riding him. He tightened the bonds holding him to the bed, not wanting a chance to accidentally get loose before they both finished their fun.

 

Dream Danny grabbed onto Steve’s harness to get better leverage as he plowed into his mates ass. Using it heavily as he worked to please them both, he watched as he slid in and out of that tight hole. He teased them both by going slow then fast, swirling his hips around to touch every internal ridge within the man he was riding. He felt the other man’s happiness, as he played with him and decided clothes were over rated. Instantly they were gone, and he took enjoyment from finally being skin on skin with his love.

 

Deciding to get on with the real fun, he began to speed up his thrusts, till his cock was nothing but a blur to his eye’s. He kept the pace up, hitting his mates special spot inside every third or fourth stroke, setting no pattern he could figure out. Enjoying it as the older man writhed underneath him, pulling on the bonds he placed himself, keeping him exactly where he wanted to be. Under his mate and being well used.

 

Steve began to whimper in over pleased distress, wanting to come and not able to figure out why. As he was power fucked into, that special spot inside him hit randomly to him. The weights on his nipples, pulling the sensitive peaks even more. The slap of his partners thighs as they rammed into his own. All feelings and sensations were encouraging him to come but he was unable to.

 

Danny making note of his partners distress laughed with a devilish voice, “Can’t come babe?” Steve whimpered in agreement. “It’s cause I don’t want you to love. You won’t come till I give you permission to. Can you feel it? Can you feel all the climaxes I’m denying you?” He smiled as Steve nodded, eyes closed as he realized why he hadn’t been able to come. “Well, unless you make it really good for me babe you won’t come. I won’t let you. You have to earn your release.”

 

Steve groaned at the words before whimpering in question.

 

In a deep, sleazy voice, “You want to know how to earn your reward?” Another nod. “You have to fuck yourself on my cock. Keeping up this speed is tiresome. But I like it. So you have to fuck yourself on my cock as fast as you can, as deep as you can. And do it hard, I want to see those cheeks of yours wave, from the force of your impalements.

 

Giving a heart felt moan of wanton need, Steve took up the task dictated to him. He began pushing back on the cock impaling him, till he was moving as fast as Danny had earlier. Driving himself deeply, he could feel it reaching to the very core of himself. His cock was leaking so much pre-come and he wanted to stroke it. He tried reaching back, but the cuffs stopped him as they were meant to. All he could do was continue to thrust back on the cock splitting him in two, until his mate was satisfied with his hard work.

 

“Good my pet. That’s it, thrust back on me. Pleasure me by using your body, to my satisfaction. Show me how much you love me, by doing the work for me. Making me want to come, making me want to give you so much of my come, it pours out your ass around my cock.” He slapped his mates ass hard, leaving a red mark, Steve moaning in pleasure at the dirty words and the command of the slap. The headboard started making hard banging noises against the wall suddenly, as he sped up even more. Using everything he had to bring the most enjoyment to his mate. “Increase your sense of touch babe. Four more points. Really work for the privilege, of being allowed to come on my cock.”

 

Doing as he was told, he closed his eyes as the increased feeling from the cock thrusting into him, hit his mind. He was overwhelmed with the pleasure, he was being ordered to provide. Mewling in need around the thick cock tied into his mouth. He did everything he could to make it known he wanted to come, wanted to feel Danny come inside him.

 

Stroking down his mates harnessed back, “Such a good boy. I guess you’ve earned your treat.” Reaching around he tugged on the chain connecting his nipples. Pulling the clamps off harshly, he then gripped his mates hips and pulled him down. Burying himself to the hilt, coming explosively in the still tight ass of his love. Steve cried around the camo cock gag as his own prick, fired long shots of his spunk everywhere. Hitting his chest, chin, and anything else as he just kept firing his load. He felt at the same time as he mate filled his ass with his seed, breeding him extensively. Dropping his head, panting around the thick gag, he so wanted to taste it, taste his Guides come as it came out of himself.

 

Reaching forward Danny undid the knot of the tie and pulled the dildo out of the Seals hungry mouth. Puzzled, as he felt sure the balls had been blue before, but now they were a rosy red, as if highly satisfied with a well earned fuck. “Okay babe I think you’ve earned your treat. Pull off me slowly and keep your asshole tightly closed.” When Steve had done so, Danny sat back on his knees under Steve’s ass. “Okay babe open up and let me see that creamy goodness pour out of you, back onto my cock.” He guided his fiancee’s ass down so all of his spunk would drip exactly where Steve most wanted it.

 

He watched as it dripped quickly out of his mate, a creamy, gooey mess that smeared all over his still hard dick. “Okay babe when you think you have it all out you can turn around and have your treat.” 

 

Turning quickly, the cuffs now gone, Steve beheld the sight of his mates come covered cock and drooled a bit. Licking his lips, he lowered his head before taking his first taste. Increasing his sense of taste without prompting, he groaned as the flavor hit his tongue. Savoring every drop, as he lapped at the hard length before him. Sucking him in, he wrapped his tongue around the shaft, making sure to not miss a single part. Sniffing around till he knew he was completely clean of all spunk.

 

Looking up into his mates eyes he gave him a dreamy satisfied smile. “That was wonderful Danny. One of the best lays I’ve ever had.”

 

“That’s great babe, now I have another idea for you.” He asked with a smirk to his voice.

 

Dream Steve was still savoring the flavor hitting his tongue, “What?”

 

“It’s time to wake up and I’m hungry. Feel like getting me something to eat?” He asked with a wide shit eating grin.

 

The request jarred Steve completely, and he woke up with a start. “What…?” Mind lagging as it tried to process the completely off field request.

 

Laughing Danny repeated “Food Steve, I’m hungry.” Which he honestly was, and hoped his partner would get him something to eat. He had a feeling, if he tried to do something about it himself, Steve would be very pissed off.

 

Still reeling from the sudden change is realities, Steve blurted out, “What the hell?” Then he realized it had all been a dream. ’DANNY!’ He shouted as he realized yet another problem, one not solved, like it had been in the dream.

 

Knowing exactly what was bothering his Sexy Sentinel, he wolfishly asked, “Yes love?” His smile was devilish.

 

Glaring in sexual frustration, at his way to smug partner, “You bastard, I’m horny and hard and have no way to take care of it.” He could hear his stomach rumbling, and knew he had to deal with it. Instead of ravaging his Guide the way the fucker deserved, for getting him so super turned on. Jesus, if they did not get some good quality private time after that dream, he would go mad. He wanted to do Danny, the way Dream Danny just did him. God he was getting harder already.

 

Danny, evil smug firmly in place, “Sure you do. You have a hand. Or would you rather I took care of it for you?” Before Steve could say anything, Danny reached for him. Three strokes with a tight, knowing grip and Steve was muffling his climax, into the meaty shoulder of his mate.

 

Panting, as he tried to control the aftershocks of his body, after one of the best sexual encounters, with the man he loved more then life itself. Said the only thing he could think of, which would truly show the deepest depths, of his hearth felt feelings, ’I hate you so much right now, you know that right, you blond bastard?’ God he needed to control himself, if he was going to feed his mate, rather then plunder his mate.

 

Feeling every emotion of his well satisfied love, he knew what he meant. He hadn’t told him he had come simply by the dream itself. God, he knew they would need some private time together soon. The fact Steve was already planning on doing to him in real life, what he had done to him in a simple dream made his own satisfied cock, start to twitch in anticipation. ’I love you to… oh my god.’ He blurted himself when he looked at the end of the bed.

 

“Danny?” He asked confused raising his head from the tasty shoulder of his mate.

 

Holding his hands out in front of him, heedless of the man snuggled happily into his shoulder. “SASHA! Baby, oh my god you’re okay. Come here I need to feel you.” Danny exclaimed as he saw his spirit animal sitting at the foot of his bed. Loki beside her both wearing happy, perverted grins. 

 

Steve was a bit disgruntled to be dismissed so quickly. But then again, Sasha had been missing from his mates side, and they were very close. At least he got him off, BEFORE he realized the wolves were back.

 

Sasha jumped onto the bed and began licking her cubs face. She had missed him so much, but needed to recharge her own power. She was happy to see him looking so much better, and his own systems were healing properly. He had grown stronger because of the unfortunate events, but he would be sensitive for some time still. He could not be allowed to wield as much power as he had yet, for he wasn’t strong enough to control it. In a 100 years or so he should be able to with ease. Wigging around, she pushed and shoved till she was in the middle of the two men, looking at both of them with an air of expectation.

 

Taking the less then subtle hint, both men began petting and lavishing attention on her. Loki wanting in on the action, jumped up and squeezed till he was also between the men. The wolves paid no mind to the issue, that both men were now siting on about 4 inches of bed themselves. But honestly none of them cared about it. Too busy finally being together, as a good caring pack should be.

 

They continued to enjoy their reunion, till they were interrupted by something, which had three heads turning towards the forth. Steve narrowed his eye’s, as Danny smiled sheepishly at all three. Responding to his glare “Steve I did say I was hungry.”

 

Loki and Sasha both turned towards Steve and growled at him, Sasha actually baring a single fang in warning. She didn’t return, only to find out her cubs guardian wasn’t doing his job. And she highly doubted he would like it, if she started feeding her companion in the normal way of wolves. They might actually ban her from being around, after seeing how she would punish Steve, for not providing properly. A nasty smelly mess in the Sentinels lap, would be encouragement she was sure he would understand, to provide properly. 

 

Holding his hands up in surrender he laughed. “Sorry Danny I was slightly distracted.”

 

“I’m sure.” His grin was smug.

 

Mock scowling at his partner he stated in calm tones, “You’re such a dick, you know that right.”

 

“Yeah and you like to suck it.” Crinkling up his face, giving him a lecherous smile.

 

Steve gave a red faced glare, before another gurgle from his mates belly, reminded him to his duty. “Fine lets get you fed. I’m hungry myself.” Getting out of the bed, the wolves happily taking up the vacant space. He grimaced at the crusty feel inside his shorts, but didn’t really have time to take a shower. He could feel it as Danny’s stomach was honestly demanding food, and he had to provide it. With his latest close call, and the energy drain his rogue powers had forced on his system, he had lost even more weight. 

 

He maintained a light contact on his mates mind. Making sure Danny realized Steve was always there, even if he was only a few feet away. He could feel it as Danny’s head slowly realized, he wasn’t pressed against him, and it made him nervous. Being alone in the dark with a strange Sentinel pressed against him. Offering comfort to a highly confused and in extreme pain, claimed Guide threw his entire equilibrium off. He belonged to Steve and at the time, he couldn’t figure out why the other was trying to comfort him, if it wasn’t to claim him. He just understood someone was trying to take him away, from his beloved mate, and he couldn’t process anything else. He had wanted Steve so badly, and he hadn’t come for him quickly enough. So now in the back of his mind, he had the image of another Sentinel trying to claim him, and he didn't like it. He wanted to be near Steve, to know that his Sentinel wanted him, and show other’s that Danny was a happily claimed Guide.

 

All those thoughts and feelings were floating in the back of his mind unconsciously. The instincts warring with the logical part of his brain, which realized the other Sentinel was doing no such thing. She was simply providing a hurt Guide, with some comfort for the pain he was in. It was going to take time for his system to let go of the idea, someone else would want to claim him. And accept that he was wanted by his mate. He was his most cherished possession, as Steve was his.

 

“Easy babe, you’re mine. I don’t give up those things I claim. I sure as shit am not giving up the Man I claim as mine. You know me, I’m a possessive bastard.” He smiled gently at his unsure mate.

 

Danny relaxed at his words. He knew he had issues caused by the collapse and fire. But he didn’t want to work through them right now. He would leave that for a few weeks from now. “Sorry Steve, don’t mean to be so clingy.” He said in a quiet voice.

 

Steve turned from where he was ordering food on the phone. Putting the handset down when done, he went to reassure the other. “Baby you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s natural to feel that way. You're a Guide who went through a hell of a lot of trauma. It was my job to be there for you. I couldn’t be and like normal you took the brunt of the damage.” Striding over he climbed back into the bed, the wolves making room knowing this was important.

 

“Sweet heart, if I have to hold you everyday for hours at a time I will. With no resentment because I love you. You are mine. Mine to take care of and give you everything you need.” Reaching over he pulled the other man to him again. Petting his growing wild hair he crooned softly. “Any time you need me, tell me. I’ll be there. You matter more then anything else to me.”

 

Danny sighed closing his eyes in pleasure. He just needed that extra bit of comfort, from his man for the time being. He already was feeling better. “Thank Steve.” He snuggled in deep, burying his head under his mate chin, both enjoying the closeness.

 

Steve enjoyed the feel of his mate for the most part. But there was an issue cropping up that he thought they should deal with quickly. Like in the next few minutes. “You’re welcome. Now food is on it’s way.” Pushing his mate away just an inch, he wrinkled his own nose in a comical manner. Danny looking up when his mate pushed him. “I think its time to start talking showers.”

 

At the mention of showers Danny eyes lit up. Even as his nose crinkled from his own ignored stench. The wolves were all for this plan of action, they wanted more room on the bed.

 

“Ugh now that you mention it,” taking the blankets off, Danny slowly turned his body towards the edge.

 

“You okay?” The Commander asked with concern. Noting how slow he was moving.

 

Shaking his head he tried to bring his eye’s back into focus. Even as his brain felt like it was on a merry go round. “Yeah or at least I will be. I’m pretty dizzy right now.”

 

Alarmed Steve reached out to steady him. Checking with all his senses for problems. “Dizzy? How come?”

 

“Because I haven’t had anything to eat in days.” Looking up he smiled uncertainly. “I only healed my physical wounds Steve. Speeding up my natural process. But a body still needs fuel. It’s why I had to use your strength, mine is gone.”

 

“Danny…” The Seal was still annoyed at what his partner had done. Using his powers when he was still recovering. Knowing inside his own mind he was raw and almost burnt out.

 

Sharping his tone he laid out facts both men knew, “Listen we could have waited weeks for me to heal normally. In that time we both know that I’m going to lose more weight.”

 

“How much total do you think you’ve lost now?” Steve viewed him with a critical eye.

 

The detective winced as he answered. “Without a scale, I would say around 40 pounds.”

 

Shocked at the answer he bellowed out “WHAT?!?”

 

Hurrying to clarify his answer, “If you include the 24 from before. I’ve used a lot of energy lately.” He tried to justify the weight lost. Honesty most wasn’t his fault. Shit had just been happening to them both and Danny had been given little chance to recover from any of it.

 

“Okay babe, I know. I’m not happy about it.” Steve puckered up his face in annoyance. Not at his partner but at circumstances in general. “You know what?” He said coming to a conclusion.

 

“What?” Danny asked shyly, picking up mixed signals from his Sentinel.

 

Pulling Danny back towards him, tucking his head once again under his chin. Steve began petting his back, calming his nervous mate. “I glad you did heal yourself. It sucks you had to expend the energy. Even if most came from me. But now I can concentrate on feeding and fucking you.” He smirked large enough, the blond could feel it through his hair.

 

Danny’s head snapped up at the words, viewing the dirty grin on his mates face, along with the love in his eyes. “Plus you don’t have to watch me be in pain for weeks either. You never like that.”

 

Giving a final kiss on his nose, Steve once again moved off the bed. “No, I don’t. So lets get you washed, fed and then put back to bed. You need more rest.”

 

Nodding as his less then pleasant aroma hit his nose couldn’t agree more. “Sure I could really use a scrub.” He really wanted to wash the crud off. Or maybe scrape it off, he was sure there was sheets of nasty somewhere on his person. 

 

Steve headed towards the tiny bathroom and started the shower with lukewarm water. He wanted to make sure it wouldn’t hurt Danny’s newly formed skin. Foot steps behind him indicated his mate walking towards the bathroom, he looked over his shoulder and had to swallow. Danny was completely naked and half hard. The blond smirked, before holding out a hand to test the water himself, and finding it comfortable stepped in.

 

“Do you need help?” Steve said half concerned, half turned on.

 

Danny leered even as he gave the idea serious thought. He knew he didn’t have much strength, and he was honest that he was dizzy as hell. He hoped the food arrived soon. Reaching for the soap, he had another dizzy spell and that decided him. “Honestly Steve I think so. If you want to scrub my back, it would make me feel better.”

 

Surprised Steve immediately checked on him and found he still was very weak. Then felt it as a massive fuzzy feeling came over the bond. “Danny?” He asked, voice full of concern.

 

Closing his eyes, trying to control the feeling, he informed him hazily, “Dizzy spell. Probably shouldn’t be in the shower long.”

 

“Hold on and I’ll help.” Stripping quickly, he jumped in the shower and grabbed the soap and sponge. “Here sit on the stool and I’ll do the work.” Pulling the shower stool over, he pushed his partner down, who didn’t fight him. Scrubbing him gently from his head to his toes, he kept a sharp eye on his mate. Watching him via his bond, he frowned at how tired the man was becoming. But he could also feel how relaxed Danny became, as the grim came off. When done with his body he turned to his hair, it was shorter then normal for the moment. But still he grabbed a dollop of shampoo and worked it into his scalp. He could hear the vibrations in his mates throat, as he purred at the attention being lavished on him. This was something they both needed he realized. Another point of contact between Sentinel and Guide reaffirming their bond and commitment to each other.

 

‘Thanks Steve.’ Came the younger mans quiet voice. ‘Sorry I couldn’t help more, but I appreciate how much you're doing for me.’

 

‘Nothing to be sorry for babe. This is what I’m here for. To take care of you whenever you need it. Same as you would do for me if I was busted up.’

 

‘Very true. It feels so good…’ Danny tilted his head back, enjoying the feeling of his partner’s fingers running through his hair.

 

Steve finished up quickly, as he felt his mate’s energy lower even more. But the shower was needed and both were satisfied. Turning the water off, he reached out the curtain to one of the warmed towels, and dried his partner off. Danny’s eyes were at half mast at best, and he yawned as he was dried.

 

‘Okay love think you can stand long enough to get into the bed? Food should be here any minute.’

 

‘Don’t want to but yes I can.’ Reaching out a hand, he was pulled up and walked back into the main room. Steve helped him into a pair of scrub pants, but left his chest bare for the moment. He was just settling him into the bed, when a nurse came in with a cart full of various food plates. 

 

“Looks like we are doing better today, Detective and Commander. I’m doing rounds, so let me just check on him, then he can eat.” She briskly took out a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth as she listened to his heart and lungs. “Sounding good, I’ll make a note of it. Anything else you two need before I continue my rounds?”

 

Shaking his head at the friendly nurse, Steve smiled as he said, “No ma’am just need to get him fed and then he’s going back to sleep.”

 

“Perfect let me or one of the other nurses know if you need anything. I think the doctor also wanted to talk to you a little later when he’s doing his rounds.”

 

“Sure, thanks for your help.”

 

“Later darlings,” She walked out pushing her cart with the other patients dishes.

 

Steve watched her leave before returning his attention to his mate. He was pleased to see Danny paying little attention to anything, other then what was on his plate. His lunch consisted of small bowls of light soup, a fruit cup and jello. There was also a single slice of toast and a packet of crackers. Steve wasn’t taking big chances with his mates stomach and the Doctor agreed. It would be best to start him on light foods and see how he handled it.

 

Munching on the first real things he’d eaten in a while he simply said, ’Thanks Steve. I really am hungry.’ He slurped up some of the syrup in the fruit cup.

 

‘Babe eat as much as you want. I’ll keep an eye on you, and make sure you don’t get sick.’

 

‘I know you will. It’s what you were born to do.’ He grinned as he bit into his toast.

 

Rolling his eyes at his cheeky mate, ’Yes, watching you stuff your face is exactly what I was born to do.’ Still it made him happy to see the man finally getting something decent into his belly.

 

‘Yep glad you agree with me.’ Came the amused reply. Danny then finished his food, pushing the plate away.

 

Steve took it and laid it on a table before joining his mate in the bed. Taking Danny in his arms, he pulled him flush with his side. “Go to sleep babe. Get the rest you need.”

 

Danny didn’t try and fight the pull his Guardian was putting on him. Sliding quickly into sleep, he naturally and instinctively, settled into his mates protective arms. Steve checked him one last time, to make sure he was comfortable, before settling down himself. He wouldn’t sleep but he did rest for the time when his mate would need him next.

 

505050

 

“Well, how’s it going?”

 

“Boss everything is good. I’ve called the people they are setting up a meet.”

 

“A meet? Why in the hell do they need a meet?”

 

“Because boss, you want to take down the two most powerful people, on the face of the planet.”

 

“So what? I paid the money already and signed the contract I don’t want to meet with them.”

 

“Umm I think you should, they said it was part of the conditions. They want to see that Outcast mark on your head.”

 

Harrison snarled into the phone at the mention of his mark. The fact they wanted to see it, meant the person trapping, maiming and eventually killing the pair was a Sentinel. He smiled, it was ironic that he would be using a Sentinel to kill a Sentinel, but still it would show others that they were there to serve. Even if he was paying them money, they were still working for him. He would worry about the aftermaths later. “Fine where and when do they want to meet?”

 

Allistar gave him the address, a quiet location lacking on camera’s. “Three days from now boss.” 

 

“Okay I’ll be there, this guy better be worth it.”

 

“He is, I’ve heard he is the best in the business at what he does.”

 

“Good cause I only work with the best. Now go make sure everything is prepared.”

 

“I will boss.” Allistar hung up the phone his eyes saying it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter too. Finally a nice smutty chapter for those who like it.
> 
> And the wolves are back. I added as a last minute thing Sasha throwing up in Steve's lap if he didn't not provide for her baby. For those of you who don't know. Wolf's carry food in their belly's when they return to the den. They then regurgitate it up for the cubs to feed on. After all they don't have sacks or anything. 
> 
> I honestly think Steve would get the message, when there is a pile of smelly day old waffles and Strawberries in his lap if he is lucky. Otherwise it might be silly buffalo calf parts. She wants Danny provided for, especially since she was gone so long. She doesn't want to come back and find out her ward isn't eating.
> 
> Plus she has a wicked sense of humor and may just do it for the fun of seeing his face. Enhanced smell and all.
> 
> Send me a review of what you thought. Still a few chapter's to go. Enjoy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is a smug male. A Camaro and a Commander are used for barter, and Danny can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some people in comments said to watch out. Grace is a Williams woman and that got me thinking. I was having the impression of her just being Danny's daughter because of the TV show of course. I made up the Williams clan as you all know. But it got me thinking and I think you will all enjoy how I tried to incorporate, how she might fit in with the ladies of the clan. I have a feeling what she tries will make them proud, and if they find out give her pointers for next time.
> 
> And I put a little bit more world building in here. Just a teeny bit.

Charles smiled as he looked down on his sleeping wife. She was a good solider and wasn’t letting what happened to her stop her. He had been surprised but pleased, to see both animals laying beside her, when he came in to check how she was doing. They must have been there for a while, for she looked much better then a few hours earlier. Her breathing sounded better and the heart monitor said her beat was steadier. Feeling her mind set, he could tell she was in less pain, for it was quiet instead of having a sharp irritated quality to it.

 

Then he focused on the others in the room with them. The two may not be here today if not for the selfless act of a truly noble man. Smiling he could just make out, the two already much beloved, personalities starting to develop. It wasn’t much, but there was a brightness there he loved just as much as his wife. Of the two, he could detect just a lick of stubbornness, which had to be his daughter. Danny had said the two were just like their parents. A touch of calm barely reached him, which meant his son was awake and dealing with his hard headed sister. 

 

Even though unborn, he was so proud of both. He knew when they were born, they would be the focus of all his love and attention. Now that he knew about them, he honestly didn’t know what he would have done if he had lost them. Last night, as he watched over his wife he had pulled out his tablet and logged onto his favorite shopping site. While he hadn’t bought anything, well not anything major. The matching ninja teddy bears he couldn’t resist and ordered those quickly. But he had spent hours looking at baby gear, clothes, toys, strollers and car seats. Researching safety aspects and reviews over what is the best. When his wife was feeling better, he planned on showing her his choices so they could go over them. But just the idea of shopping for little ones was mind blowing. He swore he had over 2000 dollars on his wish list of things they both might like. It was just a matter of deciding what would be best for their new much wanted family.

 

Placing a gentle hand on her belly, eye’s full of joy as he looked at her. He wondered at the gift she was giving him. Bless Danny again, who had saved those precious lives. Without him they would be dead and they would have never known them. They may not even been able to start a family after her injuries, if it wasn’t for him.

 

“Charles?” Came the soft smoky, yet sleepy voice.

 

Voice choking a bit on so much bottled up emotion, he whispered easily “Here love.”

 

“Something wrong?” Blinking eye’s open she asked worriedly. 

 

“No, just loving you and admiring my work.” Way to much male smug in that comment.

 

Not missing the comment, she raised a half burnt eye brow at his pleased with himself face. “Your work? Seems I’m the one doing the work. You just were there for the party.” She mock glared at him.

 

“And boy was it a party.” He leered down at her. Sending her all sorts of satisfied filthy feelings. Letting her know, he remembered how much he had enjoyed the party.

 

Shaking her head, “Oh I remember.” She then looked down for a moment thinking. Charles waited knowing it would only be a few minutes, fast thinker was his wife.

 

Quietly she informed him sincerely, “I wouldn’t mind three or four more parties after this, if they came with the same results.”

 

Eyes widening in shock he gaped at her like a fish. Clearing his throat a couple times, it took him a moment to respond back. “You sure honey?”

 

Nodding in assurance “Yes, I’ve always wanted a big family. Like a really big family. Maybe even start competing with the Williams.” He felt it as her mind set changed from marine to mother to be. She had wanted a family for a while, now she was on her way to making her own.

 

Loving smile in place “I don’t think any one can compete with them.” He laughed.

 

“No probably not but I would like to try!” She looked hopefully at him.

 

“Then I’ll give you as many as you want.” Rubbing her belly he thought of something else. “There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.” He explained his idea, to her surprised but pleased reaction.

 

505050

 

Steve woke abruptly wondering what had caused him to do so. Checking the area, he realized it was Danny. Or more accurate his stomach, it was time for another feeding. Damn he didn’t like how much his partner was going to have to deal with in the coming months. But he did like he would be getting the chance to spoil and coddle the man. It was his duty and pleasure to look after him, and his instincts were humming with happiness, at getting to do so. He appreciated it now because once Danny was 100% better, he had a feeling the man would read him the riot act when he tried man handle him later. Unless it was in bed, that was a whole different scenario he was looking forward to. 

 

Hearing his mates stomach begging to gurgle in demand. Steve reached towards the phone, ordering another meal for him. As he did so the Doctor walked in.

 

Dr Rider smiled when he saw the Seal awake, and from the looks of it ordering food. “Ah Commander, good to see you awake. How’s the patient?”

 

Checking quickly on his parters state. “He’s doing okay. Needs food and a lot of it.” He finished putting his order in. Much food would be needed to add the weight back.

 

Nodding, “I’m sure, I got his medical file sent over. I’m assuming you know about the lost weight?”

 

“Very much so.” Danny had a long way to go before the weight came back. Steve had already decided he would be on medical leave till at least 30 of it came back. His system was accelerating in response to his increased calls on his power. His diet in time would be changing to possibly needing to eat four or five times a day to keep his weight on. He already planned on keeping many snacks on his person, as an emergency source for his much abused mate.

 

Pulling up a chair the Doctor settled in to have a quick conversation, “It’s going to take some time to put it back on. Especially with the light feed he will need to eat for the next few weeks.”

 

Scowling Steve asked “What do you mean?”

 

“He can’t be allowed to eat a lot of fatty heavily calorie food to start.” Checking his notes, he pulled out a sheet of paper. It listed the various foods and the time frames of when to start the detective on them. Handing the sheet to the Commander who took it quickly.

 

Glancing at the sheet, noting the new diet requirements, “Umm he does heal fairly quickly.” He offered as he looked up.

 

Shaking his head, “It’s not a matter of healing, as to make sure his system isn’t shocked. He needs to gain the proper type of weight. Which from the looks of him is muscle mass.” He consulted his notes again. Making sure everything was up to date with the latest results of his recovery.

 

Steve realized what the doctor meant now. Danny didn’t have 40 pounds of fat on him. He probably didn’t have even 10. So the weight loss had to come from somewhere else. “Crap he is going to love that.”

 

Smiling at the concerned Commander “I would recommend water sports of some kind. It would give him good exercise, without damage to his body. The water would help support him, even if it’s just floating for small amounts of the day to start.”

 

Steve began to grin, as he thought of the sport he would love to get Danny involved in “I’ll think of something.” Course he would have to take it very easy. The lost of his best friend still affected him, even to this day. But he had already planned on taking his recovery one day at a time.

 

Holding up another hand, “The other thing, like Mrs. Huntsman he is going to need mental therapy. What he went through was very traumatic and it will affect him over time. Especially if he doesn’t get professional help.” He knew a very good doctor here in Jersey but in Hawaii, not as much. Still he was getting together with his friend to see if she could recommend anyone in their home state.

 

Grimacing at the idea, knowing it needed to be done. “Does he need to start right away? I had hoped to put it off for a couple months while we work on other things. I wanted to get him resettled into a routine at home, before adding more strangers to our day.” They would talk to Scott when they got the chance. He was sure he would know someone who could help Danny out.

 

“No, but I would say don’t wait any longer then six months. He is already displaying some signs of his ordeal. But with you providing a steady presence, I’m sure he will be fine.”

 

“Oh I plan on being there very step of the way.” He cocked his head in thought, of all the things he had to sort out to help his partner.

 

“Good for now I think its best to let him rest, recover and move on. Feed him every time he gets hungry along with regular meal times. I would recommend even a few midnight snacks if possible.” Making a few notes from their conversation on his clipboard.

 

“Really? What about a schedule?” Surprised at the admission but already planning ways to feed Danny around the clock. Unless he was deeply asleep he would be getting plenty of food from now on. Good food and exercise would be the word of the day for the months to come.

 

“A schedule would be good for him. But he needs a steady supply of food to replace the energy he’s lost. Three meals a day won’t cut it.”

 

“No problem. I’ll make sure he eats along with eating proper things.”

 

Standing he placed his note sheet on the counter, “Good now I would like to exam him, but I don’t want to wake him. He needs deep sleep as much as he needs food.”

 

“Go ahead Doc. I’ll make sure he stays under.” Concentrating he pulled Danny, who had been waking due to hunger, under again. He would wake him when the food showed up. The doctor quickly took his various stats, heart beat, blood pressure, breathing rates and others. Finding all improving with time.

 

“He doing okay doc?” Steve could smell the food coming and wanted to wake his partner up.

 

Smiling he patting the man’s arm one last time before picking up his notes heading towards the door. “Yep, Let him wake up. I’m sure food is almost here.” He smiled before putting his tools away. Leaving he side stepped the food trolley coming in. “Enjoy your meal.”

 

Smelling the food, his own stomach informed him, it would like something. Moving quickly he slid out of bed. At the same time he gently called to his mate, encouraging him to wake in the way of all good room mates. “Danny? Danny you lazy oaf wake up. Food is here and I’m going to eat it all if you don’t,” He growled with good humor.

 

Mind foggy with sleepy ‘Go away. Hospital food sucks. I want a burger with fries and a chocolate shake. Plus pizza with no hint of pineapple even breathed near it.’ He snarked back. Then blinking eyes open, he yawned and did a full body stretch. Steve stared at the outline of his partners body, trying not to get to aroused. He blamed the drool on the food rather then the sight before him, or at least that is what he was telling himself.

 

Trying to change the direction his dirty mind was following, “Come on babe more soup for you. And if your good I’ll let you eat the turkey sandwich I ordered.”

 

Glaring at the taller man, ‘Does it have pickles?’

 

“Extra.” Steve smiled at him.

 

‘Okay fine. I guess I will allow you the privilege of feeding me.’ He shook his head at his partner in a regal manner.

 

“Well, thank you old Lord and Master.” He snipped back with a lavish bow. Standing up he plunked a plate of food in front of the blond. Taking his own plate, he put it aside as two pairs of eyes, one blue the other green, appeared beside him. “Yes, I ordered you both something. Here and don’t make a mess.”

 

Placing a roast beef sandwich in front of Loki, and a large waffle with strawberries in front of Sasha. He turned back to his own plate of food. A sub sandwich with lots of meat and even more vegetables.

 

They all quietly munched on their meals, Steve and Sasha both keeping a sharp eye on Danny to make sure he ate everything he could. And to make sure he didn’t try anything fancy with his powers. He needed to regain his energy not expend it. Danny for his part ignored them all, and concentrated on filling his belly with food. Something he wanted to make a regular occurrence.

 

Slurping up some surprisingly tasty soup, ’Steve?’

 

‘Yeah?’ He munched on a bag of chips.

 

‘I was wondering something.’

 

Steve put his food down realizing something was truly bothering the other man. ‘What is it love?’

 

‘How come I haven’t seen any others come by to visit? I thought for sure Mom, Dad and frankly the entire clan would want to be here to check on me.’ He was kinda hurt and more importantly confused as fuck they hadn’t. He knew his family and there was little they would do or stop at, to get to a family member who was hurt and in range of their clutches.

 

Steve snorted, glad he wasn’t chewing on anything and could choke from it. ‘Danny I’ve been having to beat them off with a 4x4. They’ve wanted to camp out in the hallways, the other rooms, hell the waiting rooms if they could get away with it.’

 

‘What?’ Sitting up, eye’s white in startlement at the situation explained. 

 

Snickering ‘Yeah but we all told them, a burn victim really shouldn’t have so many visitors. It can cause massive infections for exposure and frankly at the time you were in pretty bad shape. So they have been keeping an eye on you from outside. Or letting me give them regular reports. More often doing that so they didn’t disturb the staff.’

 

Voice hopeful he asked his fiancée, ’Think we can invite them in here?’

 

‘No, I don’t think so…’ He took in the immediately sad face of his mate. ‘NO wait I didn’t mean it like that, Danny let me finish my sentence. No, I don’t think so, not in this room I want to say. It's a burn ward and kept pretty sterile. But you don’t need it any more, so we can think about switching rooms later today or tomorrow, then everyone can visit.’

 

Danny perked up immensely at that, looking forward to seeing his family. Till he thought of his other family. ‘How much does Gracie know? Rachel? Chin and Kono?’

 

Smile slipping into amused delight at a recent phone call, ’Depending on who, it goes from just about all of it. To doing everything I can to prevent certain 8 year old, from hijacking a flight herself and flying straight to you.’ Steve grinned as he remembered that conversation.

 

Stunned at the lengths his sweet little girl was willing to go to get to him. She’s been hanging round Steve and Kono way to much. ’Grace was going to hijack a plane?’ 

 

He could just see it too, using those big eyes, and sweet words to talk some fool, into letting her climb onboard. He also wouldn’t be surprised if his sister’s gave her some helpful hints. And he knew damn well his sisters, if not his mother, or an aunts, WOULD be there to pick her up from the airport. With the only scolding going on, being how Danny was an idiot, and would need lots of care in the weeks ahead. Grace would simply nod in agreement, before settling herself in the hospital room he was staying in, and use her super powers to stay there.

 

Following along his mates thoughts, he chuckled as he confirmed some of what he was thinking, ’She said more like borrow one from one of my seal friends. I talked her out of it due to school and that you would be home soon.’ 

 

He didn’t mention that three of his Seal friends, whom were keeping an eye on things on base for him. They had received a call from a certain youth, after he told her, no it would be best to stay. They had informed him, she had tried bribing them with cookies, candy and rides in her Dad’s Camaro, if they would. When that wouldn’t work, she offered to have Steve be their mule for a week instead. Highly tempted to have the Commander at their beck and call, still they declined the offer with tones that meant, they were considering her offer seriously. They then took it upon themselves, to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn’t try something else. But for now it looked like she was going to school like she had been instructed would be best.

 

Shuddering at his impressionable daughter, picking up all sorts of “helpful tips” from her female relatives ‘Good she doesn’t need to miss any more school cause of me.’

 

Steve with another grin, this one definitely delighted to watch his partners reaction. Slyly he mentioned ‘Oh and the Governor sends his love and wants a full report when we get back.’ He wasn’t disappointed.

 

‘Son of a bitch!’ Danny glared down at his plate. He and the Governor had a love hate relationship. They loved to hate on each other. But at the same time, had each others back in a crisis. So what if there was much swearing in private between the two, or at least there was on the Governors side. In the middle of a fire fight in down town Oahu and wanting an update? Not so much private, on Danny's part.

 

Sipping his soda, ’Knew you would love that one.’

 

‘Christ tell me he doesn’t know everything.’ Danny pleaded.

 

Steve smirked at his mate ‘Okay I won’t.’

 

“FUCK!” If his hair wasn’t so short Steve swore it would be standing on end in annoyance.

 

Rolling his eyes, he took a bite of his salad,“Tell me about it. He called me on the phone, I spent what seemed like hours explaining to him how we ended up here and all the trouble we got into.” It was a bit more involved then that, but Danny didn’t need to know that right now. Best he ate his food, rather then get upset over how much he had to explain in detail, about what happened.

 

“Do we have to go back? Can we somehow sneak in and hope people don’t notice that were back?” Danny suggested.

 

Raising an eyebrow at the tempting idea, “I think people would notice. We made international news with some of the stunts we pulled.” He winced as he said that. It was partially his fault but he wouldn’t change anything if he had to do it again. Saving Danny was the only option open to him.

 

Sipping at his own glass of juice, ’Including marking that man as an outcast. Where in the hell did that come from anyway?’ He asked puzzled. It had felt so strange when the urge had come along. Knowing what to say and what to do. The weapons each had at their call, any time they wished. Steve, he knew loved his sword, even if he hadn’t had much chance to play with it yet. The bugger just loved all weapons and a glowing sword, what little boy didn’t love weapons that lit up.

 

Shrugging as he finished his chips. ’No idea but it felt right, and I would do it again if I had to.’ He would do anything needed to keep that which he loved most, free, happy, horny and healthy.

 

‘So would I.’ Sighing he finished his food before leaning back into his bed. ‘I’m going to get another nap. Wake me if you need something.’

 

Looking over at his mate fondly, he smiled as he encouraged him, ’You do that love. I’ll watch over you.’

 

‘Love you.’ Came the faint reply as the blond faded into sleep.

 

Steve watched pleased as his man fell asleep, the easy draw of his breath so much easier on his senses, then the harsh rasp it had been. He would have to talk to the team when they finally made it back. About the extensive care Danny would need in the coming months. But for now he had some other phone calls to make.

 

505050

 

Harrison rub his hands greedily, as all his plans were coming together. He still had to make his meet in 2 days but that was of little concern to him. He had contacts in the hospital, and he was very displeased about the progress the Guide, who had marked him, was making. To counter it, and hopefully set him back many days recovering, he had sent a little gift. It should make it there by morning and be very unpleasant for him. It would also make the Sentinel suffer, to see his mate in such extreme pain, and know there is nothing he could do about it but watch.

 

505050

 

Danny felt very foggy headed when he woke next. He wasn’t even aware really of what had woken him but it made him nervous. The detective felt he was moving and there were whispers around him but he couldn’t made out what was being said. Trying to call out for Steve, instead he felt it as something cool entered his system. Then he was burning up, as every nerve ending within him, began firing. Crying out in pain he wanted his mate to make it go away. He was tired of being in pain.

 

The last thing he heard before surrendering to the pain, was the furious howl of a wolf, then screams.

 

505050

 

Steve made final arrangements to have Danny moved. He had left him 15 minutes earlier, not wanting to disturb him with all his conversations. “Okay Doc so you think he can moved?”

 

Dr. Rider nodded easily, “Yes, we can put him in a nice corner room. I’ve actually had it on hold since he came in.”

 

“Really? Why?” Pleased, yet surprised Steve looked at the other man for an explanation.

 

“Because he would be moved at some point. It’s a popular recovery room and filled constantly. It’s quiet, has a good view and easily secured. It’s also very large, able to hold at least 10 people in it. So he could begin to have family properly visit.”

 

Eye’s wide with delight, “Wow thanks. Can I check it out before moving him?”

 

Waving his hand as he turned to leave, “Go ahead I have to make my rounds, but its on the 8th floor. Room 812.”

 

The two parted company, the doc to his rounds, Steve to check out the room. Pulling out his phone he made a few calls while moving, to family members.

 

Speaking clearly to the person on the other end, “Right I’m going to have him moved, and you should be able to see him properly tonight.”

 

“Thanks Steve, I’ll tell the family, well at least the ones who can keep their mouths shut for a day.” Came the relived voice, chipper at finally being able to see Danny.

 

“Oh?” Steve had a feeling but wanted to make sure. His smile was amused at the antics of the Williams family. They were a good family to have at one’s back. Even if they could get a little over enthusiastic.

 

“Yeah otherwise you're going to have a horde descend on you and Danny. He doesn’t need that.”

 

Nodding his head even if she couldn’t see it, “Right thanks Bridget.”

 

“Your welcome.” Bridget smiled into the phone before she made her own plans. Family would be descending on Danny within 15 minutes of him settling down in his new room.

 

Hanging up the phone he arrived at the room in question. What he saw pleased him. It was large spacious, and had a great view of the sky line. It was also quiet, perfect for letting his mate get plenty of rest.

 

“This is perfect Danny will love it and allow him to recover with family close by” Steve didn’t want to take him home, till all his blood work came back normal. And he was a little more beyond the eat and sleep phase of healing. Turning to return to his mate he stopped as a furious howl of rage rang through the hospital. “DANNY?!?” Power flared as dark light sprang from his bond mark, in reaction to his sudden need. Zeroing in on his mates location, he found him not where he left him. Not wasting another second he teleported to where Danny was located.

 

505050

 

It was chaos when Steve appeared. Sasha and Loki were snarling, fresh blood dripping from their fangs. Two people stood cowering in a corner, while a third lay on the floor. Blood pooling under him from his ripped out throat.

 

“WHAT IN THE 11TH GOD DAMN FUCKING LEVEL OF HELL, IS GOING ON HERE?!?” Steve roared. Eye’s glowing with furious emerald green rage, at the scene before him.

 

“Sir we were attacked. Those two killed Troy. They just jumped and ripped him up.” Quavered the voice of the female. Pale and scared the tiny, slim 20 something old woman looked up at the enraged male with the green eye’s, glowering down at her.

 

Steve could see Danny pushed against the wall, the snarling wolves between him and the two. Doing a check of the man, he found his nerves on fire. He was in extreme pain and there was nothing he could do. The light on his arm was actually dim. Dimmer then he had ever seen it, which alarmed him even more. “What did you do to him?” His snarl mimic the wolves.

 

“We didn’t do anything! We were told to take him for x-rays so we were that’s all.” Cried the male.

 

Steve could smell the lie on his lips. Neither had the look, smell or manner of the medical staff. But they did have the manner of coke heads, doing a job so they could get their next score.

 

“YOU LIE! You lie and you hurt a claimed Guide. MY claimed Guide.” He held out his hand’s furious and trying to decide what to do. He could kill them, it was his right to. He could let the police deal with them, but who knows how long that would take. He wanted to make them Outcasts but that was out. One he needed Danny’s approval and two he needed Danny’s half of the mark. But his mate would side with the police. These were small fry anyway.

 

Snapping at the pair, “I have your scents. I have the beat of your hearts memorized. You ever come within a mile of my mate. I will hunt you down and kill you.” Black, Silver and Blue light swirled around him, the wind blowing everyone’s hair in all directions.

 

“So you're letting us go?” The female said hopefully.

 

Shaking his head, dashing their hope and rejoicing in it. “Not in the least, you are going to jail. Then you are going to prison.” Hissing in wrath, “There you will serve the maximum sentence, for trying to kill a claimed Guide, who is bonded to a military Sentinel!”

 

Both blanched at the news. The sentence he was talking about was 25 years with no time off for good behavior.

 

“Please no, we weren’t trying to kill him.” The female wailed.

 

Steve didn’t change his stance, but he knew the police were charging up the floors. He pulled out his phone and began recording.

 

“You kidnapped my mate! You gave him something which caused him pain! Who ordered you to attack what belongs to me?” He held his phone out, even as he was reaching for his gun.

 

Falling to their knees, terrified at the raging Navy Sentinel Seal, who had dark light swirling angrily around him. The female was slightly smarter began confessing. “We were told to come here. Give him a shot of something we don’t know what. Our supplier told us and he would give us a months worth of hits.”

 

Eyes still blazing in rage, he touched his wolf’s shoulder. Loki stalked forward growling and dripping liquid, which burned and hissed as it hit the floor. She cried as she fell back.

 

“Give me a NAME!”

 

“Name’s Zeke, his name is Zeke Braydon.” She sobbed.

 

“Who does he work for?” Loki stepped closer, wind the same color as his companion, starting to swirl at his feet.

 

Eyeing the wolf who even know was only a few feet away, snarl baring all green glistening fangs, “I don’t know he just said to do it.” She was shaking in so much fear, she was about to lose control of certain bodily functions.

 

Violence barely contained he demanded, “Where can I find this Zeke Braydon?”

 

“Down town district, near the wharf's.” She tried to back away more, as Loki slowly moved towards her. Sasha ears flat against her head, hadn’t moved from her spot guarding the detective. Her own eye’s reflected deep colors of gold, ruby and sapphire as she defended her companion. Wind circling her own paws in her outrage.

 

Steve could hear the cops coming now. They were only a minute away and they could deal with this scum. He had his mate to tend and then he planned on finding this Zeke person.

 

“Steve?” Came the surprised call of his name.

 

Turning he spotted Elliot trotting towards him. “Elliot?” He kept his guard up. There was something truly deadly about the other man, as if he had seen things on both sides of the law. But he was now happily married to a Williams woman, even if Steve couldn’t remember her name at the moment. She hadn’t stood out to him much, but the vibe Steve had from the man, now that was something he wouldn’t forget.

 

“What’s going on?” The long haired blond looked down at the body of the dead man, along with the two cowering stoners.

 

“They were ordered to kidnap my mate, drug him with something and were caught by my pack.”

 

“They were WHAT?” Now Elliot was looking enraged at the people. He knew Danny even if not well. His wife was a direct blood cousin to him and very close to the family. But he had married her only about 9 months ago and they were expecting their first child in a little over 7 months from now. “What they tell you?”

 

“Some asshole named Zeke Braydon put them up to it. You know him?”

 

Eye’s darkening at the sound of the name, “Yeah I know him. Mid level Dealer. Willing to take orders if paid enough.” He snarled, ready to go knock some heads together himself.

 

The smooth voice of the Commander, pulled him out of the “Where can I find him?”

 

Elliot looked at him sharply for a moment. “Steve I know you want to hunt him down. But I have a team who is very good at what they do. Let me take care of because I’ll tell you now. Zeke is not the one you want.” Taking in the Sentinels displeasure, “Oh he is an asshole and we’ll get him and put him away. But someone paid him to fuck your partner over.”

 

In a deep voice, laced with hatred, “I want him gone.”

 

Holding his hands up, trying to placate the outraged man, “He will be. We’ve got enough on him to send him away. With these two we have him for sure.” He indicated the two on the floor.

 

Glaring at the shorter man, “And the person who gave him the orders?”

 

With a smile of future mayhem, “Let us worry about the food chain.” He didn’t say it in words, but he was vibrating with an energy Steve was familiar with. It was the energy of a man, about to do some seriously nasty shit, to one who deserved it.

 

Nodding his head, he didn’t let go his anger, but allowed someone else to exact his revenge. “Very well but only cause I want to stay close to Danny.”

 

“Cool. Guys grab these bastards, I need to make some phone calls.” The other cops with him snagged the two people, still bawling on the floor. The third was taken by the coroner, cause of death and time was pretty much already known. Bagging up the body, the cops headed back down the halls.

 

A change had come over the man in the few minutes everything was being prepared. Something that had his Instincts telling him, to put himself between Elliot and his vulnerable mate, “Steve I have things rolling. Soon we’ll get it dealt with.”

 

Keeping himself in place through force of will alone, he ordered him “Good keep me informed.”  
Taking in the rest of the staff just barely holding themselves in check, “I have to find out how to help my partner now.”

 

“Sure I will.” Turning Elliot made another call as he walked off. “Hardison I need you to get Parker and meet me at…” Turning a corner, Steve no longer listened to his conversation.

 

Gently taking the few steps needed to his ailing mate, he looked down at the beloved face scrunched up in pain. His breathing was labored, and he was sweating like crazy. Doctor Rider came up ,now that the cops had taken the people away.

 

Being very careful of the highly upset man, “Commander? Would you mind if I take a look?”

 

Steve simply stepped back, while he constantly checked on his partner. His power was super quiet within him. Like it was trying to avoid any contact with its host. Which was very odd to him, always it would blaze up to begin healing whatever was wrong with him? Glancing at Sasha she was looking at Danny with concern, nosing at him as gently as she could.

 

The doctor took in his eye’s, breathing, heartbeat and other vitals. Pulling a syringe out, he drew out blood before giving it to a nurse, to run to the lab. He then turned to Steve. “McGarrett I’m running the tests now, and should know in an hour. I think he has been given a dose of multiple medications, which can make ones nerves super sensitive, to everything under the sun.”

 

“What does that mean?” But he knew it wasn’t good.

 

Voice gruff but still conveying his regret, “Means he is going to be in a hell of a lot of pain for a while.”

 

“Is there something you can do to stop it?” Looking at him questioningly, he hoped so. His partner had been through enough these last few days. Hell these last few weeks and still he was suffering.

 

“Not really, it’s best to let them wear off themselves. Especially since we don’t know what he was given.” He really wished he could tell him more, but until the test results came back, it was a waiting game. Which annoyed him as well, the detective had been making remarkable progress. Now once again he was set back through no fault of his own.

 

“God damn it!” Steve growled in anger.

 

“Lets get him back into a room. Do you want him in the burn ward or the new one we planned on putting him in?” He hoped he would say the new room. It’s more secure.

 

“Is there a difference?” Steve was tired of this crap happening, wasn’t thinking quite right with the stress he could feel his mate in.

 

“Well, the burn ward is for exactly that. The new room would give us more options, without having to go through decontamination each time.”

 

“Okay take him to the new room. But I want guards stationed at the hallway ends. No one gets into his room without my permission.”

 

“I’ll see that it is done. For now lets go ahead and get him into his room.” Grabbing the gurney himself, he began pushing it towards the elevator. A few other staff members helping along the way. 

 

Steve walked quietly behind them, in deep saddened thought. The man who had given himself to Steve, was once again in pain. Once again he had failed in his duty to protect his mate. What was wrong with him? Why he could not accomplish that simple task? Over and over his chosen had taken the hits, he should have been preventing. The blond did nothing but give and give, and his reward was more and more pain, fear and helplessness. There had to be a better life for his mate then this. A better way to give him what he deserved, rather then what he didn’t.

 

Sasha came up and nuzzled at his hand causing him to look down. She showed him it wasn’t his fault. He had gone to care for his mate in another way. He wanted to make sure the new temporary den he was going to be living in was safe for him. It was her’s, for leaving him for a few minutes, to check on female Sentinel and the growing brood inside her. Loki had tagged along because he wanted to, and so they were responsible for leaving him alone. As soon as she realized he was gone, she had begun the hunt for him. The man who had put the drug into his system, had not lived thanks to her. Loki had stood guard between her cub and the enemy, while she did her best, to reverse what had been done to him. But anything she tried only caused him more pain. His own system was the same way. The more it tried to heal itself, the more it burned, so she had simply calmed his power. It lay dormant till whatever was flowing through his system, was gone and she could release his link again.

 

“Wait his link with the spirit realm is gone?” Steve asked a little alarmed.

 

Sasha huffed in amusement before shaking her head no. It was still there and growing stronger each day. Just right now, it was waiting to be of help to its user, rather then pain. She nuzzled his hand again. He was a good strong mate for her cub, kind, loving and devoted to him. Their lives would settle down in time, but they were the chosen ones, to safe guard many others. They had to grow strong enough to handle the powers entrusted to them. Its just, it seemed they were having to grow stronger, then either her or Loki anticipated. She stood up and licked at his cheek, assuring him the wolves would be there for their pack mates.

 

Stroking her head he smiled, but wasn’t completely comforted. He was still a Sentinel, and he felt like he was failing in his duty to take care of his Guide. Narrowing his eyes at himself, he decided enough was enough. He would become stronger more alert, and keep Danny closer to him. Just until both were settled and Danny was again at 100%. They were cops and danger was a part of their lives. But right now Steve would see what other steps he could take, to keep him safe. 

 

‘Damn wish I could bring Dustin and A. J. up here. Would bring me a hell of a lot of piece of mind.’ But he wouldn’t, they were off on some training mission or something, and out of reach for the time being. “Sasha is there anything else we can do? Just for the time being to keep him safe? I don't want to restrict his life forever, but maybe while he is in the hospital?”

 

The strawberry blond she-wolf paced sedately after him thinking about it. When they reached the room, and Danny had been settled she gave him an answer. She showed him how to create a ward. She showed him how to call upon the four directions and their elements, North for Earth, South for Wind, East for Fire and West for Water. Calling on them and his own power he pointed to the four corners in question. A gentle glow, consisting of four colors blending together, before separating out surrounded the room. Visible only to him and the wolves, the colors of earthy iron bronze, flowing pearl white, fire crimson red and midnight indigo blue could be seen. Now no one could come in or out without Steve knowing. Danny would not be able to be taken from the room, unless Steve was there to open the way. 

 

Sasha explained this was a basic ward, as they grew stronger she would show them other things they could do. But this was all she felt he could handle right now, without getting confused, and losing track of what all both could do.

 

‘Thank you darling.’ With a cheeky grin she lightly leapt onto Danny’s bed and settled down for a nap.

 

Dr. Rider seeing the Sentinel was no longer occupied informed him, “Commander he’s settled for now. When I get the test results back we’ll be able to go further with his treatment.”

 

“Okay thanks Doc.” He watched as the Doctor left to check on the results. Taking a chair, he sat next to his mates bed side, and closed his eyes. It had been a hell of a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having fun? I am. Course it will end soon. Only two more chapters left and I won't get another one out till maybe Monday. I will try this weekend but I have a car show on Saturday to go to. And we are bringing my mom's car over on Sunday to work on it. So I am not sure when I will have the time to put the next chapter out.
> 
> oh well you'll just have to wait huh? I'm so evil bwhahahahahahahahaha.
> 
> I will tell you this. I'm having a hard time finishing this story because I'm already thinking of how I want the next one to go. You all have given me some good suggestions, and while some I probably won't use as they were given. It did give me thoughts on other things which will help. For a tiny teaser I'm thinking the next story will be good old fashioned police work style. Just with a few more mystic twists possibly. But honestly I'm thinking a regular let's get'em style story. I think it will work out well for what I want the plot to be.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> And please anyone that reads this story is welcome to send a comment on it. I normally respond back to most of them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friends discover some information. Charles goes on the hunt. Blackmail seems to be a hot topic for our favorite pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well only one more chapter to go. Then nothing for weeks if not months for the next one. Depending on how it works out.
> 
> It's mostly a feels chapter of various kinds of feels depending on which character you are thinking about. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

Charles looked down at his wife who was looking much better. Aurora and Jasper had been pouring power into her, allowing her own healing abilities to kick into over drive. She would still be horrible scarred for life, but she would live. Steve had come by earlier, letting him know he wouldn’t be available for a while, due to another attack on Danny. The doctor had ID the concoction of drugs used on him, and told him the best way to get him over it, is to let them wear off on their own. He was flushing his system every six hours, to help speed them along but that was about it. Estimated time to clear would be at least 2-3 more days. Which worked out for his own plans. Plans which included hunting down the man responsible for causing this whole problem to begin with.

 

“You're thinking hard love.”

 

Charles looked up at the sound of his wife’s raspy voice. “Hey honey nice to see you awake. How you feeling?” He sat down in the chair next to her bed. Taking her hand in his and holding it gently. He ran his thumb up and down the scarred skin.

 

Chuckling “Like warmed over shit. But I’m getting better.” She smiled at her worried husband.

 

Smiling himself, “How about the little ones?” Just saying that made him feel ten feet tall, while wanting to shout to the heavens about how happy he was.

 

Running her other hand down her belly, she patted it before responding, “Alive and well. I’m already starting to feel hungrier and they are making themselves known.”

 

Taking her other hand in his, he held then together before kissing them sweetly,“Course they are, they do have your personality.” 

 

Amused at the touchy feely her husband was expressing even more then normal. Still she was highly concerned about the other Guide, “Have you heard any more about Danny?” She had been informed he had been taken, then drugged. She really wished she was up and running again. She would be standing next to Steve, helping to guard the sick man. She not only was a Sentinel in her own right, she was also a Marine. She wouldn’t hold it against Steve that he was a Seal, after all they were almost as good as a Marine. At least they were in the same neighborhood branches unlike those Airborne boys. And don’t get her started on those pussy Rangers, she and Steve could take them on stoned drunk and with two hands behind their backs.

 

Charles followed her thoughts somewhat, she always got a little tick in her eyebrow when she was amusing herself with dissing the other Military branches. All of them liked a good dissing session. He wished he could talk to her like Danny and Steve could, or at least read her thoughts even better. He had a feeling being in her mind would be hilarious.

 

Sighing as he thought of his fellow Guide, “He’s getting better. Steve is keeping him under again, till the drugs are out of his system. Once they are, he’ll wake him up. Hopefully then, the guy can spend time recovering properly with his family around him.”

 

“Good he deserves a good time with family and friends rather then the shit he’s been put through.” She knew family was important to him. It was bullshit he hadn’t been able to spend as much time with them as he should have.

 

Changing the subject “So about my idea earlier?” He rubbed her belly again. Charles couldn’t get enough of the idea that he was going to be a father. He had so many plans he wanted for his family.

 

Smiling again for she loved the idea, “I’m all for it. When we get a chance we can go ahead and do it.” It was one of the best idea’s he had come up with in a long time. One that she knew, would bring them both a bunch of joy for years to come.

 

Standing he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his wife’s forehead. “Great I’m really looking forward to it.”

 

“Me too.”

 

505050

 

“DAMN IT HARDISON! How long does it take to break into a simple lock?” Elliot growled into his com. He was down the hall watching out for any unexpected guests.

 

Flustered at being hurried, he grumbled “Hey man it’s a 36 numerical code lock with an external confirmation set up, all controlled by the infrared biometric mainframe. It has a three chance and your out period, for imputing said code. And if you don’t do it with in 7 minutes for all three tries, it locks you out and starts setting off who knows what else.” His own code breaker was working over time but still it was a bitch to get into.

 

Not wanting to understand all the crap he just spewed out, instead he went with, “Okay so whatever just hurry it up.” They only had so much time, before the next shift started.

 

Hardison rolled his eyes as he continued his business. Really he graduated top of his class in computer programing, engineering and various other courses and this was what he was reduced to? Being a cop now, was great but it was a novelty to him, trying to break into a place this secure, legally.

 

A new voice, smooth as bourbon entered the conversation. A voice, well known to all, “Elliot calm down, Hardison will get there.”

 

Shocked at hearing the voice at this extremely late hour. “Nate what the hell are you doing here?”

 

Lots of knowing humor responded back “Please, you think I don’t keep tabs on you three when you all of a sudden go dark?”

 

“You sit on the commission you shouldn’t even know what is going on.” Even Elliot knew Nate had to tread carefully from his job. But then again he was there, because he provided a unique view of how the underworld could work, thanks to his former private consulting business. A business all of them made sure to down play. 

 

His own wife Amanda, knew exactly what he did and what he was. She didn’t even bat an eye when she told him “so what?” She then went on to explain just how many in her own Williams family were not the most pure of snow. They had cops, firemen, doctor’s, lawyers, and many others in their lives. If some were less then ideal it was so much the better. It allowed those others, to keep an even better eye on their town, and know what was going on in the inner workings. Many a truly horrible crime had been prevented by the workings of the family on both sides of the law. Plus it turned her on something fierce, when he had to go and do less then honorable things with his fists. Said she loved what those strong hands could do to her. It was one of the reasons, why they ended up having a kid so early after they married. She was very enthusiastic to see exactly what his hands and other parts of him could do to her quickly.

 

With a laugh in his voice, “Well, I sit here so I can cover your ass’s when you do shit like this. So does Sophie in the DA’s office.”

 

“She’s here?” He didn’t like it but he wasn’t surprised. Whenever Nate was involved with something his own wife wasn’t far behind.

 

A velvet British voice floated over the air waves, “Of course I am Elliot. Can’t let my favorite threesome cause trouble, and not be there to cover for them. You are my secret weapon on the force, when things need to get done quickly.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Elliot then looked up and around himself, eye’s widening as he realized something. “Hardison, where’s Parker?”

 

The taller man looked around suddenly as he looked for his wife. “Oh shit!”

 

Suddenly concerned the mastermind snapped out “Elliot? Hardison?”

 

“Nate we’ll get back to you. Parker’s disappeared and you know what that means.” Elliot started towards the door. Knowing there were some very nice shiny, expensive paintings in the building butting up against this one.

 

You could just hear the man shaking his head knowingly. But still his adopted daughter did nothing but amuse him. At least when she didn’t decide to go off and break into things. It’s why she was not on the force, tendency to go and break into buildings. Leaving notes, on exactly how badly their security system sucked. She then left suggestions on how to improve it, which was all fine and well. But she only left them so when they did upgrade, she could break in again to test her skills. “Means I need to start making phone calls. That things are going to start disappearing.”

 

“What’s going to start disappearing?” Came the overly chipper voice of the blond, as she opened the door Hardison was trying to open.

 

“What…? How’d she do that?” Elliot asked returning to where Hardison was working.

 

Shaking his head as he put his stuff away, “Man I don’t even ask any more.”

 

“Hey what are you guys doing there anyway?” Sophie asked.

 

Elliot rolled his eyes but explained quickly. “Steve McGarrett’s Guide was assaulted yesterday, and the name we got behind it was Zeke. Following the food chain up, we came to this place in the business district. Seems there is a bigger conspiracy going on aimed at Sentinels and Guides. We’re hoping to find some info to give us more about it.”

 

“Please tell me you have a warrant.” Sophie asked, in a tone that stated she knew they didn’t have one.

 

Happy to surprise her, “We actually do. Handy having an Aunt who’s a federal Judge and really adores her Guide nephew.”

 

Sophie mostly speaking off the top of her head, “Damn, do the Williams have hooks in everything?”

 

“Just about and it's only growing.” Nate pipped up chuckling.

 

Elliot trying to get everyone back on track, “Hey guys can we focus. We need to get the information and get out.”

 

“Information? You mean this?” Parker held up a manila folder along with a hard drive. Blue eye’s sparkling at a successful break in and retrieval.

 

“Girl, give me that.” The larger man read through the folder, growing more alarmed as he read.

 

“Guys, we need to get out of here. This is bigger then anything I’ve ever seen.” Shoving all his gear in the bag, along with the items Parker had found.

 

Elliot looked at the black man and realized how worried he really was. “Do we have the info we need for Steve?”

 

“Yeah what we have here, and I’m assuming on the hard drive, will be more then enough for him.”

 

Checking the hallway one more time, “Good then lets get out of here.” 

 

Grabbing their gear they snuck out leaving not a clue that anyone had even been there.

 

505050

 

Danny opened his eyes, staring up at a ceiling which wasn’t the same, as the one he had been in before. Instantly nervous, he looked around only to breath a sigh of relief at the sight of his partner, laying in a bed next to him. Loki was laying next to Steve, all four feet in the air, tongue lolling out of his mouth and tail tip twitching. Moving his own legs, he found them pinned down. He directed his gaze to the problem, and found his own wolf looking at him, with highly amused eyes.

 

Not wanting to wake his hard working partner, he spoke to his wolf in his mind. ’Hey love doing okay?’

 

Sasha wagged her tail, before standing and coming to his face to lick it. She had been watching over both of them, knowing the rest would do them good. Loki was practicing his own version of watching out for the pair. Much to amused disgust.

 

Timidly he asked, ’How badly did I shake Steve up this time?’ He knew something had to have happened to him. There was a glow about the room, which he had never seen before. Instinctively he knew, Steve had set whatever it was surrounding them. And it had to be because of something which had happened to him.

 

Sasha, with calm sea blue eyes, let him know how worried the man had been, and what he had been doing.

 

Sighing at his over worked love, ’Great have I lost any more weight? You know he is going to flip if I have.’ Couldn’t he do anything other then cause his man stress?

 

Shaking her head, she curled up next to his shoulder and just leaned against him. He moved his arm to cover her shoulders, and give her the hug she was asking for.

 

Petting her ears, as he thought to her,’Is there anything we can do to make me better? I’m seriously tired of being in hospital.’ He snuggled into her super soft fur, ‘Worrying Steve and the rest of the family. I want to get out of here and be done with it all.’ 

 

She shook her head again and cuddled closer. He would simply have to wait and regain his strength back the old fashioned way. 

 

Hearing a snort, he looked back over to Steve's bed and did his best to keep his laughter in. Steve and Loki had rolled over and now the Sentinel had his arm and leg draped over the snoring wolf. His face completely buried in the thick black fur of his ruff. The wolf meanwhile, had rolled over himself and his own left legs, were hanging off the edge of the bed. His jaws were still slightly open, tongue hanging out as he continued to snore. Sasha crinkled her muzzle in amusement, before turning to her devious thinking companion.

 

Slyly looking at the pair, before a mischievous impish look, played across his face ’Do you know where my phone is? I need a picture of this quick.’

 

Sasha feeling devilish herself, nodded before jumping off. Danny checked and found Steve almost waking and was having none of it. Pulling his mate deeper into sleep, just long enough to get his phone from his wolf. Taking a dozen pictures, he was quick to send them off to various accounts so he would have them forever. Kono so owed him for the pictures too, because of the nice blackmail it provided for the future.

 

Pictures safely taken, Danny put his phone down for a moment to ask, ’Should we wake him up?’

 

Sasha looked at the Sentinel who was sleeping heavily. He hadn’t had much sleep, since Danny had been drugged a couple days ago. Preferring to keep alert, while his mate was in danger. She showed all this to Danny, whose eyebrows were taking a quick trip to his hair line.

 

‘Then he sleeps, it’s about time I did my fair share and watched over him for a while.’ Making sure Steve was deep in his rest, he setup their link to constantly monitor him. His arm began to glow softly, as power flowed between the two. It didn’t light up the room, it didn’t even compete with the light coming in the window. But you could tell something was happening, with the gentle flow along the stylized lines of the bond mark.

 

Taking his phone checking the charge, he began looking at the scores of the various sports teams he had been missing. He frowned at some and smiled at others as he got caught up. Once done he grabbed the remote, turned the tv on while muting it and set about catching up on his favorite shows he had missed.

 

505050

 

Steve woke sleepily to whispers in the room. Trying to be alarmed, all he got instead was a feeling of love and total safety. Blinking his green eyes open, his first sight was a face full of black fur. Surprised he reared his head back and was met with twin blue eyes of amusement.

 

“Morning sunshine, have a good sleep?” Danny asked brightly. 

 

“Danny? Your awake?” Steve sat up rubbing his hand through his hair. Before scratching in a deeply personal and very satisfying spot in front.

 

Eye’s wide with his amazing assessment, “Wow your detective powers have not slid since we started our little vacation. Wonderful babe, I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Har har,” Steve said with a roll of his eyes before slipping off the bed. Loki, glancing up at the voices, was pleased with the extra room. Quickly he scooted over to the middle, and went back to sleep.

 

Danny observing the wolf commented “Does your pet ever do anything, besides eat and sleep?”

 

“I could ask the same thing of yours.”

 

“Of course she does.” Glancing at Sasha, reaching a hand out and stroking down her back. “She looks gorgeous, like always.” Sasha raised her head with regal pride. A dash of sunlight illuminated her instantly, enhancing the color of her fur.

 

Snorting Steve came to his bed and checked his partner out. Danny laid easily while he did so, checking him via sight, smell, touch and his favorite taste. Once done kissing the breath out of each other, the Seal leaned his forehead against the other man.

 

“I’ve missed you like this. To much has happened, keeping us from each other.”

 

Looking up into his mate’s worried emerald green eye’s. “I know babe. But I’m feeling much better now. Other then having to gain the weight back I think I’m just about back to normal.” Danny stroked down his cheek, watching as Steve leaned into the touch.

 

“I’ll be the judge of that. We had to keep you under for two days. The crap they shot into your system had some sort of stabilizing fluid in it. Instead of working out of your system in a matter of hours, we had to constantly flush your system and wait it out.” He had not been pleased at the news. His partner deserved fun and love durning their vacation. Not drugs given by hate.

 

“Damn, tell me did you let the bastards live?” Danny knew it was foregone, he had caught the people who had drugged him.

 

Scowling, not happy with the two fuckers who had caused so much trouble. “Yeah their alive or they were last time I heard. Cops took them away and processed them.”

 

Pride shinning in his eye’s tempered with a raised eyebrow knowing there was more to the story. “You’re learning Steve, always nice to know when you let the system work.”

 

Chuckling evilly now, “Oh I had them put into general pop with the really fun criminals. I think someone let it slip they sold drugs to kids and done possibly other things. I think they are girlfriends with all the other inmates.”

 

Danny shook his head, not surprised in the least at what his partner had done. “Okay babe lets move on. What about the person who did all this? Harrison? What’s going on with him?”

 

“I can answer that.” Charles said as he came into the room. His stride was long but unhurried as he moved towards the bed.

 

“Charles great to see you. Hows Lisa?” Danny asked. He could feel a difference in how the man was feeling. His stride was also quieter, as if he was using his natural gait. His eye’s tense as if many things were going on inside his head.

 

His smile reached his eye’s easily enough, “She’s doing better. Going to be a hard road to recovery but her wounds are healing. The animals are constantly by her side, feeding her energy.”

 

“Really?” Danny looked towards his own wolf, laying on the bed next to Loki who was still asleep. ‘Sasha anything you can do to help her recover faster?’ The large wolf cocked her head for a second, before nudging her lazy pack mate. Loki blinked sleepy eyes as he wondered who had woken him. The she-wolf gave another nudge before fading from sight. Stretching every inch of himself with a huge yawn on top of it, the black wolf also disappeared.

 

“Yeah hoping to move her out of the burn ward, in another few days if all works well.” Eye’s eager with the idea of moving his wife to a more private room. One unhindered by constant nursing staff, and a huge ass window showing everything going on inside.

 

‘Danny?’ Steve hadn’t missed the wolves leaving.

 

Quick to explain, ‘They’ll finish healing her till I can get to her.’

 

Irritation starting to tinge his thoughts, ‘YOU I don’t want you doing any more healing of anyone.’ What he wanted, was to be able to take his much abused mate some place private. Some place where he could do extremely naughty things to him. Extremely naughty things, his mate wanted him to do to him. Course he had to get his strength back, but cock sucking is something he could handle easily right now. Steve hadn’t had his treat in days, and he was experiencing withdrawal.

 

Placating his irritated mate, still he didn’t miss the dirty overtones of his thoughts. ’Steve I won’t be doing any major healing. I already did that days ago. The animals have been working with her own abilities since. But they can’t heal the scaring like I can. She is going to be all scarred up on her face and body. I can get rid of those.’ He showed him what he was planning on doing, how Sasha was willing to help. There was no reason why he couldn’t do what he wanted, when it would cost him minimal energy. Not when it could honestly help someone who was in just as much danger and pain as he had been. It would only aid in her recovery if she didn’t have to see the marks. The marks of being left to die in a burning building by a madman. Danny wouldn’t have any physical marks, his bond wouldn’t allow it. It should be the same for Lisa, they both had enough mental scars, they didn’t need physical on top of it.

 

‘And it won’t cost you much in the way of energy? You need to gain energy back not expend more.’

 

‘Shouldn’t take more then an hour if the animals have everything else done. But we can wait, till she is out of the burn ward. Probably be better because the animals will have mostly finished with her.’

 

‘Okay I can see that. Just don’t use up a lot of energy. You need it more.’ His tone was adamant now.

 

‘I won’t babe. I’m getting better honest.’ Thinking about it he added. ‘Honestly all the sleep has done wonders for me. I just want to get out of here.’ He did feel much better after the rest. The deep sleep, his mate forced on him doing wonders for his body and spirit. Now if he could get him away for some private time, there were some naughty things he wanted to suggest Steve do to him.

 

Chuckling, feeling his dirty tone, ’Can’t do that yet. I think your family would pluck my ballsack hairs out with a pair of tweezers, if I didn’t let them visit you at least once while you're here.’ He could feel his balls, trying to climb into his body for safety, at the thought of tweezers anywhere near them.

 

Puzzled at the comment, ’They haven’t visited yet?’ The tweezers weren’t really feasible. He was so hairy down there, Danny was thinking of suggesting he get Electrolysis, or maybe a good wax job.

 

‘They have but you’ve been asleep. Pretty boring really. You need to work on that more.’

 

Mentally rolling his eye’s at his annoying mate, ’Yeah I’ll do that.’ Returning to the other Guides conversation was easy. Their own had only taken a few moments. “That is awesome. Maybe later today, I can get out of bed finally and go see her.”

 

Charles lit up at the suggestion. It would do her good to see him looking better. “She would love that. She’s getting bored shitless in there and would love to see you again.”

 

Nodding in agreement Danny stated, “Okay we’ll come by later and see how she’s doing.”

 

Now the mood in the room took a much darker turn. As the Class B Guide stated the other reason why he was there. He didn’t know why but felt the need to get their approval for what would be happening later. These two were something special, everyone knew it. Sentinels and Guides around the world, if they ever met the pair would realize it right away. He was actually pretty excited to be one of the first to know them. And to be able to call them friends.

 

“Great Guys. Now for the reason why I’m here. I have news about Harrison.” His face was somber.

 

Steve set up a murderous growl as the Outcasts name was mentioned.

 

“Easy Steve lets hear what’s going on.” Danny reached a hand out and gripped his bicep.

 

“He has put a contract out on both your lives. The drugs were just a stalling measure. He’s supposed to meet up tonight to finalize the details.”

 

“Contract? Shit do we know who the killer is by chance?” Danny questioned, sitting up as he took in Charles far to smug look.

 

His whole body radiated satisfaction, “Yeah I know the guy he is meeting with to complete it.”

 

“Who?” Steve for a wonder wasn’t quite catching the drift the other Guide was making.

 

Charles gave a predatory bloodthirsty grin. “Guess.”

 

Steve moved to put himself between Danny and Charles, when Danny jerked him back. ‘Steve knock it off. If he had been a danger to us he would have killed us long ago.’ Sometimes he really didn’t understand the thought process’s of his partner. And he lived in his head now.

 

The Super Secret, Ninja Sentinel Seal, Intelligence Commander, whined at his partner, ’Danny…’

 

Not willing to listen to any of his silly nonsense at this stage of the game, really both had been out for hours if not days. Charles had been nothing but there for them. And Steve KNEW what he was. ’Don’t you Danny me! Now let him finish.’

 

“Yours truly,” yep lots of smug, coming from the other man. He looked between the two men knowing something had passed between the two.

 

Steve not wanting to let it drop, decided to poke the bear just a bit, “And does he know about you? What you do for a living?”

 

“Nope never asked. Just treated my Wife like shit. I didn’t care to much, how he treated me so I put up with it. But he tried to kill her. I won’t forgive him for that.” His eyes were deadly.

 

Steve looked at him with narrowed thoughtful eyes. “When do you plan on meeting him?”

 

“Tonight at 10.” He looked at the two before speaking again. “Do you have a problem with me taking care of him?” This is what he had really come for. He would still take the fucker out. But having their permission meant something to him. They were the highest ranked pairing on the planet. Going against them now could be bad for his family in the future. 

 

But Steve’s next words assured him all was well.

 

Steve shook his head. “He is Outcast to us. He no longer has the protection of the Sentinels and Guides of the world. He upsets the balance of worlds with his dark soul. You have permission to take care of him in whatever way you see fit.” Voice full of authority as the chosen Warrior Champion of both realms.

 

“Danny?”

 

“He is Outcast to us. He could never accept the strength of a Sentinel or the wisdom of a Guide. No he wished only to control, that which he refused to understand. Using people for his own dark twisted ends. He upsets the balance and must be removed.” Quiet dignified words coming from the chosen Guide Champion of both realms.

 

Then a little less serious, “I have no issue with it. You’ve suffered more at his hands then we have. Shut it Steve its true.” He glared at his mate when he snorted at his comment. “Do what you think is best. We won’t interfere.”

 

Releasing the breath he had been holding, when the two shifted into their otherworldly persona’s, “Good cause I was going to do so anyway.” He grinned to take the sting out of his words.

 

“Then we’ll say good hunting and consider the matter closed.” Steve stated, tone indicating it really was closed.

 

“Now lets talk about something much more interesting.” Danny said humor and joy in his voice.

 

Charles unsure of the feelings coming from the other man. But they were way to perky considering what they were just talking about. “Oh and whats that?”

 

“All the shit you're going to go through, as your wife progresses with her pregnancy. I figured I’ve been there before, and I can give you some pointers from a man’s perspective.” Danny’s eye’s were lighting up with glee. While his marriage from Rachel had failed, during the time when she was having Grace, was one of the best times of his life. And in the end losing her meant he had found the true love of his life.

 

Charles couldn’t be happier to discuss his kids. He loved them so much and having advice from a good friend was a bonus. “Awesome I could use all the advice I can get.” Pulling up a chair he sat, with avid attention for the words of wisdom about to spill forth.

 

“Steve grab a seat this is going to take a while. And no comments from you, you’ve never been married to a breeding woman who can kill you with her pinkie finger.” Danny only half-mock glared at his partner.

 

Steve quickly took a seat, as the other two males began talking animatedly with each other. Amusement clear as he watched his mate, talk about everything that led up to Grace being born.

 

Raising and lowering his hands in a very familiar pattern, “Okay the very first thing you need to know is, that no matter what, you are wrong about it all. When she has so many hormones raging in her system, just nod a lot and then go and take care of as much stuff as you can, you think won’t upset her.”

 

Charles whipped out a mini notebook and began taking notes.

 

“Second thing is stock up on ice-cream, various kinds in the small containers. Cause one day she may want chocolate, the next day she may want orange sherbet. Rachel when she was pregnant with Grace wanted all sorts of ice-cream, which she would mix with pickles, watermelons and asparagus.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah couple times, the things she was mixing together made me turn green, but I did it cause she needed it.” His face was a little green as he remembered the raspberry ice-cream, peanut butter and turnips she had wanted. Doused with sprinkles with a side of parsley. 

 

“Okay pick up ice-cream.”

 

For the next few hours, till Steve realized Danny was hungry, though the man didn’t. He being to busy remembering how Rachel grew, and the day she gave birth to the most amazing perfect little girl ever. The ever vigilant Seal, ordered dinner and when it was brought in, set the blond to eating. Charles took his leave, knowing Steve would probably have Danny sleep, for the rest of the night.

 

“Night Charles,” Danny called as he ate his food. Knowing what was to come.

 

Steve stood up walking the man out of the room. “Good hunting Guide, the Outcast belongs to you.” Entire being tense with the words, condemning another man to death for his crimes, against not just Sentinels and Guides. But to regular people who just wished to live peacefully.

 

“Thank you My Lord, I shall deal with him.” Placing his right fist over his heart again. Not knowing where these words came from, he left to begin his hunt.

 

Nodding Steve returned to his mate.

 

505050

 

Charles left to return to his wife, pleased at the sight of her sleeping. A food tray was beside her so he knew she had eaten earlier. Going to her side, he admired how strong she was to go through all the crap she had. She supported him in so many things. And now it was his turn to support her. Jasper popped his head up from the other side of the bed, and looked inquiringly at him.

 

“Hey Jasper listen, me and Aurora have to head out for a few hours. Watch out for her will you?” He didn’t try and stroke the proud head. Last time he tried just to be affectionate, he almost bit his hand off. Well, pretended to, so that his wife would have to kiss it better. Which lead to other parts being kissed, which led to other enjoyable things.

 

The lion tilted his head for a moment at his pride mate, before sending him a question.

 

“Yes, we go to deal with the Outcast.”

 

Jasper snarled silently at the mention of the Outcast.

 

“Danny and Steve approve of the contract.” He was very pleased to have it to. Harrison had a lot to answer for.

 

Jasper nodded, before settling himself next to his companion. He would watch out for her, while her mate was gone taking care of the enemy. Turning he left the room, his companion Aurora following eagerly behind him.

 

Lisa opened her eye as she listened to her husband walk away. Whispering to her companion “He’s really going?”

 

Jasper looked up at her voice, concerned she would be upset.

 

“No, I’m not upset it needs to be done. Some times you just have to get rid of the rot. It will do him good, to get rid of some of the rage in his system.”

 

Jasper purred even as he rubbed his furry head against her leg.

 

“After this I hope it’s done and we can get back to our lives. I really want to start looking for a new place to live.”

 

Growling in agreement, Jasper settled down for a snooze. Lisa grinned even as she picked up her tablet, logging onto the real estate finder. She had something specific in mind. She wasn’t sure why she wanted what she wanted, but she wasn’t one to go against her own instincts. Putting in her parameters she amused herself for the next few hours, even as her own husband went to deal with his own business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter left. Will Harrison live or will he die? After all someone has to tell others what the mark of the outcast is about.
> 
> And I figured what the hell. Lets throw a little Leverage in. Which was an awesome show. I have all 5 seasons on DVD. Plus they are on netflix and reruns. 
> 
> Oh and here is how Hardison and Parker are related to the Williams. Elliot married into the clan. He considers him like an annoying little brother. That is close enough for the clan as far as they are concerned. Parker is married to Hardison therefore she is related to the clan via marriage. Nate and Sophie consider the other three their kids. So they are honorary members too. kinda but either way they'll get absorbed into the clan eventually.
> 
> Because god damn it its my story and I say so LOL. Who doesn't like the idea of having the gang investigating problems for Sentinels and Guides on the mainland right?
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'll get to the next chapter eventually. I have to move a car tomorrow. then Jury duty Monday and Tuesday.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn Harrison's fate. The Williams show just how big a heart they have for all. Lisa and Charles have some news for Steve and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the last chapter. I worked on it as soon as we got the car done. It went from being just over 5000 words to 9600 words. I hope people like this story and the end because this saga is done. What was suppose to be a nice easy going porno, smuttish type story turned into this epic tale instead. I think it is better this way because its more fun. But all good things must come to an end.
> 
> I do have plans for the next one but that won't be posted for a while because I have to write it. Good thing is I do have a working title for it. So it should give me some inspiration for it.
> 
> Many things happen in this chapter to tie up loose ends. I wanted it this way so I could start on the next story in Hawaii again.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.

Harrison was annoyed. He was at the location to meet the asshole, who was going to take out the Sentinel and Guide. Fucker was late and he wasn’t pleased.

 

Glaring at the bastard who had taken him here to begin with, “Where the hell is he? Allistar you set this up, where is this guy?” He had never liked Allistar either, thought he was a weak little shit. He didn’t even contest Harrison’s take over of the gang. What second in command didn’t do that? Didn’t have aspirations to go higher? But he took his orders so that was something, more then his last official pair and the fool who were suppose to be his new team. He would get revenge on them all. Starting with those who had put this stupid mark on his head. A mark even he couldn’t see.

 

Allistar assured his boss all was going according to plan, “He’ll be here boss. It’s still 2 minutes till 10. I’m told he is very punctual.” He didn’t like his new boss either very much, but he had seen what he had done with his old boss. If he didn’t want to end up the same way, it would be best if he took his orders, for now.

 

Growling, crossing his arms over his firm chest, he tapped his foot on the dingy floor. “He better be for what I’m paying him.”

 

“Don’t worry your money is going to go to a good cause.” The voice which spoke was cool, calm, collected. Not a vowel out of place as he rolled his words.

 

Harrison stiffened at the sound of the very familiar voice. Focusing on the direction it came from he glared into the darkness. “Charles? What the fuck are you doing here?” He could just make out the outline of the useless Guide. Maybe he was here to beg forgiveness. If that was the case it was too late. He would die and Harrison would have another example to show the world that Sentinels and Guides were servants.

 

Walking closer, he kissed a beam of moonlight, but stayed in the shadows of the old broken warehouse. His body was relaxed as he stopped a few feet away from the Outcast. In an amused tone he said, “Come, come Harrison you're not this stupid.”  
“Wait YOUR the Assassin?” Harrison broke into loud peals of laughter. It was hilarious, an agriculture inspector or whatever he was, was an assassin? No way, but this night was getting better and better. When the real assassin showed up he would be the first to die.

 

Charles looked at him calmly waiting for him to get over his humor.

 

Pointing, still chuckling at the absurd idea of a mousy little bitch, who submitted to his trashy wife, he spit out, “You can’t even kill a fly. I’ve seen you take spiders outside. You help little old ladies cross the street. No, you can’t be the man I want. So what are you doing here?” Harrison glared at the Guide. He hoped the guy he was here to meet showed up. He wanted Charles gone, he would be a great first example.

 

Charles, eye’s and voice becoming deeper, smoother, more feral declared to the insane man. “You’ve been found guilty of murder and attempted murder to Sentinels and Guides. You bare the mark of the Outcast on you. The Warrior and his Guide, have declared you exempt of all safe havens. You upset the balance between the worlds, and show no sign of changing. It is too late for you, and it is my pleasure to see that you never walk these lands again.”

 

Harrison rolling his eye’s at the little dog yapping at the Big Dog, “Seriously Charles you have no hope of taking me on. You're completely useless and have no power of your own. You're a low level class B. Guide. You can’t even control that female who claims YOU.” He spit onto the floor, right at where the Guides left boot should be. “What kind of man allows a woman to claim him? It should always be the man’s decision, which bitch he takes as his whore. Then when she outlives her usefulness, get rid of her or trade her in for another whore, who knows her place.”

 

Charles waited patiently for the Outcast to finish his little spiel. He had time, it wasn’t like Harrison would be leaving this place alive. “Are you done? Because I would like to get back to my wife some time tonight.”

 

Snarling, spittle flying from his mouth in his rage, “I’m going to kill you Charles, and your bitch wife will wonder what happened to you. Then I’m going to meet with the man I need to get rid of those two bastards who put this mark on me.” Pulling out his gun, he aimed it at Charles chest.

 

Smiling easily, while looking into the maddened eye’s of his former boss. “I honestly don’t think so Harrison. Be prepared, for the next few hours you belong to me. The money you paid will be put to good use. Supporting Sentinels and Guides, as they recover from the abuse regular humans give, when they are like you.”

 

Perplexed at the mention of money, “Money I didn’t give you any money?”

 

In a friendly voice, laughter just a hint in the background of his easy going tones, “Sure you did. You paid 500,000 wired to an account in the Bahamas. I control that account along with a dozen others. You paid for your own death you fucking bastard. And I intend to give you your moneys worth.” Pulling out a small tube, he blew it quickly at the man, hitting him in the chest.

 

“What the FUCK?” Harrison exclaimed even as he looked down at the feathered dart. He felt it as his body began to go numb.

 

“Just a little numbing solution, it will keep you docile, while we get you situated for what you paid for.”

 

Glaring at the Guide, still not willing to change his mind about him. He shouted at the man with him. “Allistar, kill this fucker NOW!”

 

Allistar chuckled even as he walked over to Harrison, with glee in his eyes. “I don’t think so. Mother wouldn’t be pleased, if I killed my younger brother.”

 

“YOUNGER BROTHER?” Harrison exclaimed even as Allistar led him to a chair and secured him to it.

 

“Yep he’s my youngest brother.” Turning towards Charles he said conversationally “Mother wanted to know, if you planned on coming home later this year? Bennett plans to this time, around along with our sisters Diona and Eleanor.”

 

“Yes, I think Lisa and I can manage it. Now that we are not kowtowing to this asshole.” The tone easy going conversational between the two men as they discussed family affairs.

 

Excited at finally seeing his brother and beautiful wife for Sunday dinner at some point, “Great I’m really looking forward to it. Father will be pleased as well.”

 

“Oh I’ll tell you, but don’t you dare tell Mother. I want it to be a surprise but I need an inside man to help me set it up.” He had a dreamy quality as he thought of his breeding wife.

 

“What?” He knew his brother had something special going, when he spoke in that voice.

 

“You are going to be an Uncle, and Mom and Dad, Grandparents.”

 

Eye’s widening in shock, at the great news, “HOLY SHIT YOU SERIOUS?”

 

Pending paternal pride, smugly coated his voice, “Yes, I am. Twins we’ve been told, one of each.”

 

Slapping his brother on the back in congratulations, he exclaimed “That’s awesome. I won’t tell anyone. I’m looking forward to seeing Mom’s face. She has been dying to have grand kids.”

 

Nodding his head, he couldn’t wait to tell his parents, his mother was going to flip. “Someone she can teach the profession too. I know, since she taught us after all.” 

 

Both men laughed as they talked over Harrison head. Harrison couldn’t believe what was happening. They were talking about nonsense family matters, while his whore was actually breeding more bastards. They were ignoring him as if he didn’t matter. Charles was a Guide, he was meant to obey those of a higher order. Him for example! Allistar was working for him? That could not be allowed. He tried getting out of the chair, but he was to well secured. Him moving did draw attention back to himself.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, “Guess we should get to work. I want to get back to Lisa before sunrise.”

 

“Sounds good do you need any help?” He was willing to help in whatever way his little brother needed. He liked Lisa, when she found out what Charles did she didn’t bat an eye. When she found out what his entire family did for a living, she invited them all over to dinner. Then had party games which were both fun and silly. Knife throwing, dart blowing, and apple bobbing along with others. She accepted them as they were because she loved her husband. All she asked is that if they ever had a contract in the area she was in. They wait till her own assignment was over, so she wouldn’t have to arrest them if they were caught. It was a simple request and reasonable. Twice it had happened and twice they waited till she was gone before pouncing. She never knew of it and didn’t want to. She had other duties to perform.

 

“Not right now, maybe when I’m ready to get rid of the body.” He stated shaking his head. He pulled out a knife, letting it reflect in the moonlight.

 

“Sounds good. The trap door over there drops right into the river, I’ve been chumming for a while now. I’ve seen at least three bull sharks swimming down there in the last hour. So they are ready for whatever you want to drop in there.”

 

“Great it will be easier if they’re already around.”

 

Voice reaching a level a male voice could never hope to reach, unless your balls were being squeezed harshly, “YOU’RE GOING TO FEED ME TO SHARKS?”

 

Both men looked at him like he was crazy. It was Charles that answered. “No, we are not going to feed you to sharks. You’ll be dead before then. No, what I plan on doing is feeding whatever parts are left over, which can’t be used to ID your body to sharks. The rest I plan on burning and dumping in the trash pit at the city dump.”

 

Trying to struggle out of his bonds, “You can’t be serious? You really plan on killing me?”

 

“Yes, what do you think we have been discussing for the last few minutes?” Allistar looked at him like he was crazy.

 

Still not believing what was happening around him, “You’re a Guide Charles. You can’t kill.” The last word was practically squeaked out.

 

Negating that incorrect assessment, honestly Danny had killed plenty of people as a Guide. Why would he be any different? “Please I have a few empathic abilities. Used mostly to keep my Sentinel centered. You’ve caused a lot of harm to a lot of people.” Voice dropping into serious tones.

 

Glaring at the fucker who he had abuse for so long, “You’re going to enjoy this aren’t you?”

 

Shaking his head “Not really, it's taking time away from me being with my wife. But it needs to be done.” 

 

Harrison began to hyperventilate as he realized he was about to die. “Listen you don’t need to do this. I can change…” The mark he wore proved that was impossible. It could only be set on those who truly could not change or where a true danger to Sentinels and Guides.

 

“No, you can’t. Otherwise Steve and Danny would never have put the mark of the Outcast on you.”

 

“Then why don’t you kill me quick? Just get it done and over with.” He shook in his chair, not trying to get away so much as unable to sit still.

 

“I can’t because I’m a professional. I was contracted to kill someone in the most painful way possible. It just happens you are the person, instead of the ones we hadn’t discussed yet. So be happy. In a few hours this will all be over.”

 

Reaching towards a table set up with various instruments, he pulled out a syringe. “You will be happy to note, we figured out what you gave Danny to make all his nerve endings feel like they are on fire. I had the same concoction made up for you.” Placing it in the crook of his arm, he slowly fed the drug into his system. Waiting a few minutes for the drug to take affect.

 

When Harrison began moaning in pain, Charles placed a gag in his mouth and began. Running a shallow blade over his chest, through his nipple and down to his belly button. He put just enough pressure to slice the skin but not the muscle. Harrison began screaming through the gag, as his nerve endings sent wave after wave of pain through his brain.

 

Scolding the man like he would his future children someday, “Don’t get so excited. There is still much more to come.”

 

Allistar looked at his little brother in awe. Man was the most talented of the five kids when it came to inflicting pain. Too bad he didn’t do it often enough. Even now he wouldn’t do much to the man. Just enough to make him think he was going to be dismembered. Then he winced as Charles cut off a finger. ‘Oops I guess this guy really pissed little brother off.’ He watched for a few more minutes, making sure the splash sheet was folded completely out. Didn’t want stray drops of blood getting places people might ask questions about. When done he left to go check the water.

 

Harrison watched with pain filled tears in his eyes as the other man left. Then he turned to the man who was going to kill him. Shaking his head trying to get his attention, he screamed again as he ran a knife down his belly, between his legs and into his ballsack. Just nicking the skin as it sliced through his slacks and underwear.

 

Conversationally, “I’m thinking you will eventually bleed out, before you experience when I take your hands and feet. Sharks really love those little bits.”

 

Eyes widening in alarm Harrison couldn’t stop screaming into the night.

 

505050

 

Danny and Steve woke up at the same time, as they felt a strange flux flow through their spirit bond. It felt like something had righted itself even if it was just a sliver.

 

Danny looked over to his mate. “The Outcast has passed.”

 

“That’s what it feels like to me.” Looking at the wolves, both could see were up with solemn faces.

 

“Sasha? Loki? Is that what we’re feeling?” The Sentinel asked. Both nodded in confirmation. “It’s all good then. Balance hasn’t been restored completely, but it’s a start.”

 

Nodding, feeling it as the connection to the spirit plain felt a bit freer, a bit stronger, “Yeah. It will be a long road we travel.” Danny stated.

 

“Yes, but at least we know why we are the way we are.” Steve knew there were more people out there who upset the balance. It would be their job to either find them or they would come to him and his partner. In the end there was much work they would have to do.

 

“Right…” Then Danny got a dirty look on his face. “Course while that is the future, why don’t we have a little fun in our present?”

 

“What did you have in mind?” The dirty look had doubled.

 

“I might have a few idea’s”

 

“Do tell.” Steve suggested even as they reached for each other.

 

505050

 

Charles finished disposing of what was left of Harrison's body, early in the morning. Bugger was heavy and awkward to shove in the furnace, but when done he was nothing but ash. He had even stirred it up multiple times, to make sure no parts of his body was left. When done burning everything, he scooped out the ashes and poured them into the river. He watched as the dust was taken down towards the sea.

 

“Finally it’s done.” Cleaning up the room with his brother, they burned everything that might be evidence as well.

 

Standing when the work was done, and burning nicely. “So little brother need help with anything else?”

 

“No, but thank you for asking. What about you?” He raised an eye brow even has he washed his hands. Harrison had really bled from the silliest of cuts. Man was a complete wuss. He screamed over anything and everything. 

 

Shaking his head, he too finished washing his hands. “No, I’m good, I have a few more months in this assignment.”

 

“Okay call me if you need anything.” Drying his hands he patted his older brother on the shoulder.

 

Smirking at the thought, “I’m sure the FBI would love knowing my assassin brother, is willing to help me.”

 

Sharing the humor, “If you tell them, otherwise what they don’t know doesn’t hurt you.” 

 

Allistar laughed. “Like how for the first 20 years of my life, I was in the family business?”

 

“Still are, you just do it even more carefully now. How many bastards have you taken down since you joined?” He leaned back on the counter, hands on either side of him as he talked easily with the other man.

 

Puckering his lips in amusement, “Three the bureau is aware of officially.”

 

“And those not officially?” He was smirking, he knew his brother well. They had worked quite a few jobs together in their early years.

 

Sliding his eye’s up, he thought about the amount before responding, “Not sure off the top of my head. 22-23. Real assholes in key area’s.”

 

Pushing off the counter, he slapped his hands together, brushing the dust off them.“Good job, listen I have to get back, Lisa is probably wondering what is taking so long.”

 

Doing the same thing with his own hands, Allistar reached out and gave Charles a quick hug. “Okay and congrats again. I won’t tell the family.”

 

Returning the hug, happy to see his brother after nearly a year.“Thanks see you later.”

 

With a final wave, he headed out a blind alley door, “Bye Charles.”

 

The two men parted easily. Slipping into the shadows they had been raised in.

 

505050

 

Danny was in trouble, as in serious life changing trouble. Steve couldn’t help him this time. No matter how much he wanted to. Nope the Guide had been betrayed, sold out, forsakened then abandoned. He knew the man’s name, the one who had stabbed a knife in his back, who had run from the room, as if the hounds of desserts were after him. Vowing to never return until he had made his penance for the accidental, yet still soul deep betrayal. But it was too late for Danny. Much too late and he wasn’t sure he was going to survive. He was surrounded by those who would decide his fate. Surrounded by those who held the power of life and cookery in their hands.

 

“Daniel Jacob Henry Williams just when did you plan on telling us you had lost that much weight?” His sister Stella demanded, while holding a steaming fresh made plate, of his favorite pasta dish.

 

Hands on hips, as she glared at her older brother, “Exactly brother, this is unacceptable and we should have been made aware of this long ago” Bridget joined in.

 

Placing a gentle hand on his left arm,“Son your family cares for you. We are more then happy to feed you.” His mother told him.

 

Trying to salvage an unsalvageable situation, he raised his bonded hand trying to put them off, “Honest guys I’m fine. It’s just a little weight.” He cringed at the disapproving stares from nearly 20 women.

 

“A little young man? Nearly a 1/3 of your body weight is not a little.” His Aunt Stephanie spoke up in a huff, wandering in. “You will be putting all that weight back on before going back to work.” Grabbing his arm she began taking his pulse. She didn’t need to, but she liked to double check the machines. He was disconnected from most, the only things left a heart monitor and a single IV to help replace some fluid loss, after his poisoning.

 

Trying to plead with the strong willed woman, “Aunt Stef I want to…”

 

“What you want and what you’re going to do are two separate things. If needed, I’ll tell your man I think you need at least a year, to make sure you‘re recovered properly.” 

 

She cared deeply for the younger man and hated to see him in the condition he was in. She hadn’t said anything to the other family members, preferring to speak to their local doctor. A very nice man, who wasn’t surprised in the least, at the trouble the men had become embroiled in. An hour later and he was completely up to date on all that had happened. Ready to deal with both of them when they returned. But Danny didn’t need to know that.

 

Danny sat up in alarm at her serious face. “ You wouldn’t!”

 

Voice firm, making sure to hide every trace of humor, she stabbed a finger down in his direction. “I would, now eat. It’s about time we get actual meat on those bones.” She glared till he picked up a fork.

 

Danny grumbled even as he complied. There was no going against a Williams woman, when she decided you needed feeding. Many family members had descended on his and Steve’s room this morning. All wishing him well, glad to see you’s, you're looking betters and other comments.

 

But then one of his idiot male cousins had asked him, “Danny have you lost weight?”

 

Danny tried not to blanch at the comment and brush it off. But it was too late, from the sharp looks suddenly directed at him. Multiple women, giving him deep penetrating stares, as they accessed his condition from when they had last saw him. Danny tried to change the topic, talking about Grace, or the twin babies due in 8 months, or even the latest Giants game. All to no avail, the womenfolk were on the trail, following the scent of man needs feeding. 

 

The other men gave him sympathetic looks before slowly shuffling towards the door. Leaving him to his fate, as more women began mysteriously showing up. The hordes of women circling his bed, like sharks moving in for the kill. More and more of them entering the room learning of his condition he knew not how. No phones, texts or even hand gestures out the window had been used to inform the Williams Women of his plight. 

 

Steve concerned, confused and in the end charmed, at the loving support of the woman. Had been dragged out by the men, for which Danny was grateful. He didn’t want his partner to witness the carnage to come. The wolves, well at least one, followed the men. The other joined her fellow females, as they began assessing his body. Discussions were held, phone calls made, recipes shared and time frames given all over his head. Food began arriving 15 minutes later, all of which he was duty bound to try to see which perked him up the most. Once sampled they were whisked away, to be made in quantity. Others given to the staff when the women decided, the dish would not be of use to Danny.

 

This had gone on all day, as more Williams woman converged on him. The men wishing to preserve their own skins, were no where to be seen. But now it was nearly four pm and he was sick of all the coddling. Frankly he was tired of being cooped up in the room and really just wanted to get out into the afternoon sun. He wished Steve was here, so they could cuddle or do other things. Things that might require more privacy then a hospital room allowed.

 

And like an angel descending from above to rescue him, Steve came in pushing a wheel chair. With a smug grin directed at Danny, he pushed the chair right up to the bed.

 

“Ladies, Ladies I am so thankful for your help in managing my partners diet. Rest assured, he will follow the proper feeding schedule, cooked up just for him. But now we have an appointment we need to get to. I’m sure you’ll understand.” He gave all the women his most charming smile.

 

And like always with the Williams Women, it affected them not at all. It was Stella who spoke up. “Yeah right, I know for a fact he doesn’t have anything scheduled.” She held up a hand, as his smile began to change to something less charming. “But we have been here all day. You’ve been a good sport putting up with us. So we’ll take off.” Gathering up her notes she would organize them when she got home. Then email them to the one person on the island, who would see that Danny followed them. She loved her niece so much, she was turning into a fine Williams Woman.

 

With those words all the ladies began packing up. Leaving with final pecks on the cheek, words and pats on the shoulder. Five minutes later the room was empty, save for one Sentinel, one Guide and 1 golden and ruby colored she wolf with deep blue eye’s.

 

Danny leaning back, exhausted from the mob he’d endured, “Oh thank god. They mean well, but eight plus hours of them, and I was ready to hightail it home.”

 

Steve chuckled, as he sat in the chair the had brought in. “I kinda figured, I’ve been keeping an eye on you, but the men said it’s best to let the women get it out of their systems.” 

 

Honestly he had been standing or sitting on the other side of the wall all day. He would have gone in if there was a real problem but from Danny’s tone of voice there hadn’t been. His mate was finally getting to visit with many of the people he loved. People he hadn’t seen in a year and it had done wonders for his mental well being. To see so many people who genuinely cared for him and wanted what was best for him. Yeah they got over bearing at times but honestly it soothed Danny to have that many people surrounding him. Gave him a great sense of security with so many guardians. But yes after 8 hours of well meaning women, it was time for a break.

 

Danny eye’s closed, enjoyed the quiet of his mates mind. The emotions of all those women had been hard as well. But god he had enjoyed it. To feel so much love, caring and joy to be around him with no one but Grace at first in Hawaii to care about him. Now he had Steve, Chin and Kono to slack his thirst for love. But there would always be something about family, even if they got really over the top. He could be too. “It is but having the entire clan show up and stay can be tiring.”

 

Reaching over Steve took his hand in his, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss. “I could tell, last hour you were lagging.”

 

Danny searched the room noticing someone was missing. “Steve where’s Loki?”

 

Laughing at the change of topic, to his villainous when it came to food wolf, “Oh that glutton? Some of the guys decided to have an impromptu BBQ, down in the visitor parking lot. So they set up their stations and got to work. There’s a big party raging down there now. The staff is enjoying it. When they can they’ve been bringing the patients down, to join for a bit or at best to look through the windows, so they can see the fun. He’s down trying to see how many people he can sucker into feeding him.” He shook his head at his pig of a mate. 

 

Seriously he had not been this bad when Steve was growing up or in the Seals honestly. Course when he had been in the Seals, many missions had been helped by the wolf. Tracking had been a hell of a lot easier, danger recognized and avoided, and people saved. He had also on occasion, when a mission had gone south, all their supplies lost, brought his entire team food. Steve had had no idea where he was able to get beef, pork or even some sort of bird at the time but his men had been grateful for it. At times it was only Loki’s ability to find food, which had saved them all. 

 

Startled he realized where the food had actually come from, as he had seen that lioness hunting the calf. Loki brushed his mind for a second, confirming his guess’s. He would do anything needed for his mind mate. His partner, his companion and his chosen. They were both Seals, because Steve wanted to become one, therefore he was one as well. If the only way he could help his fellow team mates, was bringing them food, water or shelter, for he had done all those too. So be it, it was his duty and his pleasure to help Steve out, just as it was Steve’s to help Danny. They were all pack and pack did not abandon each other. 

 

Danny still on his own thoughts, didn’t notice the way Steve’s mind wondered for just a second, “No wonder so many ladies showed up and continued to show.” Now he smiled fondly for their food loving friend, “Sounds about right for him.”

 

“Yep to both, they’re all still down there too. Heard they planned on staying until about eight. Been a real moral booster for everyone, people are talking, mingling and sharing all sorts of things I’m not sure I want to know about.”

 

“I’m sure they are. I’m also sure there is going to be at least two or maybe three marriages in a year from it. The family love impromptu get together's like this.” Danny grinned.

 

“Hey come to think of it. I saw Doc Rider down there. He was talking to some guy, and both seemed really interested, in what the other was saying. Frankly I don’t think they even knew anyone else was around.” Steve hadn’t left Danny alone on the floor to check it out. But he had gone to the window and looked down at the party. The man had the happiest look on his grumpy face, as he talked to another man about his same age. He was no empath but it seemed both men were really digging each other. He had also spotted Bill down in the lot, surrounded by family as they looked in on him. Turning up his hearing, he had been amused to find the police Captain doing his damnedest, to convince one of his relatives to take him home. Before his sister found out, he was down there in the first place. The other family members had grinned, but made no commitments. They knew better then to piss that woman off.

 

“That’s good, he’s a good guy and deserves some happiness. Have you heard how are Lisa and Charles are doing?”

 

Standing, Steve went over to the dresser drawers holding Danny’s clothes. Throwing them to the detective, he waited while he got dressed. “They’re doing good. I actually came to fetch you so we could go visiting.”

 

Danny’s eyes lit up at the chance to get out of bed. Dressing quickly he made to walk out the door. Sasha blocked him with a stern look. “Sasha come on I’m fine.” He whined as he had done when he was eight years old. She was having none of it, he would sit in the chair if she had to force him to. She expected her cub to relax as much as possible and regain his strength. Otherwise she would sit on him till he did as he was told.

 

Steve knowing what his partner was thinking, and approving of what Sasha was doing, chuckled. “Not yet partner mine. Just get in the chair. I want to go see them.”

 

Deciding it wasn’t worth the fight, preferring to get out of the room and into some fresh air. The Seal took him through hallways and rooms which all seemed to have the overtones of a Williams Woman. 

 

Evidently, when they had not been dancing attendance on Danny, they had decided to spread the joy. Those who were not able to join the party downstairs, were being visited by a lady, for at least a half hour to an hour. Either siting and listening to the patient or talking their ears off, to the joy of the other party. The hospital wisely were monitoring everything, but letting the entire clan do what they wished. The hospital was very familiar with the family, thanks to Stephanie and a few others. It was no hardship, to allow more of the clan to supply some much needed moral boosting. Some patients were in for the long haul, and didn’t have relatives who could afford to come and see them every day. For those who were allowed, food from the party was brought up so they could enjoy it, even if they were not allowed to go down to the lot. It wasn’t costing the hospital staff anything, other then a few more smiles and a couple security patrols. And even they were forced to take on a burger or possible phone numbers.

 

Passing through the hospital doors, Danny finally was able to take in something other then four off white walls, filled with medical equipment. Steve pushed him down the pathway, with little sidewalks branching off to enclosed gardens. Flowers were blooming in the beds, along with pretty benches, covered with awnings providing shade. His partner took him to a quiet secluded yard facing a tree filed skyline, there waiting for the men was the happy expecting couple. Danny smiled as he spotted Lisa out and about. Charles sitting beside her grinning his fool head off. Danny knew it was because of the kids, he had sported the same grin when he found out about Grace.

 

“Danny!” Lisa croaked out of still smoky lungs.

 

Smiling happily to see the other Sentinel up and outside, he chirped “Lisa good to see you up and about.”

 

Eye’s lighting up at the man who had saved her life, “Same to you. I was going mad with boredom.” Being outside even for just a little while felt awesome. She had being going stark raving mad, staring at her walls.

 

Steve settled Danny into the shade. Leaving for a few minutes, he quickly grabbed some drinks, from the party on the other side of the building. “Same here, tell me how you’ve been?”

 

For the next hour all four enjoyed a relaxing chat under the sky. None brought up the Outcast, for he was no longer of concern to anyone. Except for one detail. 

 

It was Danny that noticed Lisa lagging first. “Lisa you okay?” He began scanning her, checking out the state of her health along with the little ones. It didn’t cost him any energy, which pleased Steve immensely. This was well within the normal duties of a good Guide.

 

She leaned back in her own wheel chair, the late afternoon sun warming her ebony skin wonderfully. “Yes, just tired,” rubbing at her belly, she looked down with a gentle smile. “These two already are letting me know they are around and raring to go.”

 

Charles, looked at her with concern, but the proud papa smile was still shining in his eyes. Only overshadowed by the pride he had for his wife. “Honey you want to go up to the room?”

 

Sighing, she didn’t want to but she was getting tired,“Probably should, I feel it’s time for a nap.” Charles made to grab the handles of her chair and push her back to her room.

 

Danny held up his hand, asking him,“Wait Charles. There’s something I’d like to do, if you both wouldn’t mind.” Tone gentle and easy.

 

“What’s that?” Charles asked even as he sat down again next to his wife.

 

“Restore some of what was lost.” His eyes were beginning to glow a gentle sea blue.

 

“Huh?” They asked confused.

 

“Lisa let me heal you to back before the fire. The animals have done most of the it but they can’t get rid of the scars without my help. I’d like to offer it.” The detective requested.

 

Looking into his eyes she said quietly. “I don’t mind scars.”

 

“I know, they’re badges of honor many times. But they are left over reminders of your time at the Outcasts hand. While he IS gone, you lived through it, it’s still a connection to him. One you don’t need to have if you don’t want to.” His voice was lowered in entreaty. This was something he really wanted to do for them. His whole body leaning forward in eagerness to help.

 

Lisa and Charles looked into each others eyes. Nothing was said but decisions made. Lisa spoke up. “If it doesn’t tax you Danny we would like that.” He was right, but so was she. She could live with the scars, they would not slow her down once she recovered. But they were also a link to the bastard who had caused so much misery to so many people. Everyday she would look in the mirror and see his handy work. It wouldn't stop her, but in the back of her mind, he would always shadow her. Taking the visual memory away, while not stopping all the memories would help her move on.

 

Charles looked between the two, before asking Danny, “What would she have to do?”

 

Holding out his own hand, arm lightly glowing as he said, “Nothing more then take my hand. Shouldn’t take more then a few minutes.”

 

“Okay.” Holding out her right hand, he clasped it in both of his. Keeping his eyes open so he could work, they all watched as her scars disappeared. Etched into her face, they went from angry red, to soft pink, stark white, till they faded to nothing. Her skin grew over where the lines used to be, until it was one solid being once again. 

 

Danny was pleased as the scars disappeared under his ministrations. The reason being is he could feel the way Lisa relaxed as she viewed them disappearing. Breaking another link to the events caused by the Outcast. Oh she would need therapy just like him. But not having the visual would help her. It was helping him, even as he knew he had other fears, and issues to come of it. Not having the physical reminders, along with having a loving mate would be doing wonders for both.

 

He then moved on and repaired the last smoke caused damage to her lungs and other organs. Some had been permanently damaged and would have caused her issues down the line. He   
corrected those flaws, strengthening the weakness’s caused by the horrific beating she had taken along with the wounds caused by the fire. After therapy she would no longer walk with a limp, her hands would not shake as she picked things up. Lisa in time would be able to enjoy all activities that came with being a parent. Without worrying about impairments that had come from all the earlier wreckage to herself. She would be whole.

 

Doing a final check, he looked in on the two little ones growing within her. They were bright, chipper and full of joy. Also stubbornness, sauciness and enough mischief, to let him know that Lisa and Charles would have their hands full with these two. They made Danny smile, even as something else made him frown. Scanning deeper he tried to find the cause of why his instincts were nagging at him suddenly, focusing intently on her womb. They were directing him to the children themselves but also the environment they were living in. He studied the much loved beings, making sure all was well. That they suffered nothing from their ordeal their Mother had gone through. 

 

When he finally figured out what his instincts had been trying to tell him, he winced. He had done something else, when he had been out of his mind. When his powers had taken on a life of themselves, and all he knew was that it was imperative he healed the woman. At the time his whole focus had been healing. But it looked like his instincts and his link to the spirit realm had their own plans. Plans which the citizens of that plain had been hoping for when nature itself had been unable to provide what they needed. So they had done something to Lisa, something she could control easily but would ensure a life of happiness for many. Blinking his eyes he looked into the faces of three concerned people.

 

“Danny?” Steve opened with, he had watched everything closely as his partner dug deeper into solving whatever mystery he had been presented with.

 

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. “Everything’s perfectly fine.” 

 

“Then why were you frowning?” Charles asked. He was concerned, Danny had discovered something and it had to do with either his wife or his little ones. Either way he needed to know.

Taking another deep breath, he formed his thoughts. Scrunching up his face in a partial wince before explaining “It’s nothing bad per se. Just I ah umm may have done something, that may not make Lisa to happy, if you decide to have more kids.”

 

Lisa scowled at the other Guide, eyebrows lowered over narrowed eyes. “What did you do?” She asked firmly but nicely.

 

Rubbing the back of his head with his hand, “It appears when I was busy trying to keep you and the little ones alive. I may have done another change I didn’t intend.”

 

Getting annoyed at his mate who wouldn’t explain in detail. Seriously they would need to have a discussion about how it took him 27 words to say something in only 6. “Danny just spit it out.”

 

Going for it as he looked into three sets of concerned eyes, “Evidently, I changed how many kids she will have, each time she conceives.”

 

The silence was heavy for a good minute.

 

“What?” Lisa asked placing a hand on her belly as if to protect it.

 

Waving his hands trying to show what he meant. “Sorry I didn’t realize what was happening at the time. But darling any time you decide to have kids, you're going to have twins. A boy and girl, and they will be almost like their parents.”

 

“Do you mean girls are Sentinels? And boys are Guides?” asked Charles. Happy that it wasn’t something horrible like they would be born with three eye’s and 16 arms or something.

 

“Yeah, how strong they will be, I don’t know. But it’s now a genetic trait.” He looked seriously at the other couple. “A trait that will be passed down the female line. Male I’m not so sure.”

 

Charles and Lisa looked at him stunned at the news. Each trying to process the news that they would be parents to guaranteed Sentinels and Guides. Then as the ramifications hit them even more, their own children or at least their daughters would also give birth to twins. Sentinel women and Guid men, and beyond them the same always happening. They were the start of a new blood line, a line they would have to protect so they would not be taken advantage of.

 

Then Charles face changed as he gazed at his wife, it became more lecherous. Perverted thoughts entered his head as he realized, he was going to get the large family he wanted. Well at least he hoped so, his wife did say she wanted a large family, this might put a crimp in those plans.

Still he deepened his voice in that husky tone, which always made her want to have her wicked way with him. “Well, dear, you were telling me earlier you wanted 3-4 more parties, if the results ended up being the same. Still feel the same way?” He licked his lips and eyes were lit up with perverted thoughts.

 

Lisa glared at him even as she rubbed her belly thinking about her new understanding of her situation. Then she grinned to herself, her husband was way to smug.

 

“Yeah I think I have. Changed my mind about the number of parties any way.” She watched as his face fell, but tried not to show it. Reaching over she grabbed his shirt pulling him close. Whispering in his ear, “I’m thinking, I might want 6-7 instead.” Then she kissed him long and deeply.

 

Steve and Danny watched till they came up for air. Danny pleased she wasn’t mad at the news, relaxed as they relaxed. “I’m glad you're not mad at me.”

 

Giving her husband another quick peck she turned to Danny. “Danny you saved the life of me and our children. You were hurt, confused, not in a good place. Through all that, you poured energy and power into me to keep us alive. Yes, you changed me. But not in a way we can’t control. I’m happy to have these two. I’m happy to know what they will be, both by gender and talent, so we can plan how to raise them properly.” She reached out and took his hand in hers comfortingly. “So don’t worry about any of that. You did what was right and true in your heart, even if it was your instincts directing you. That is what they are for. It’s why Sentinels protect Guides, because they follow their heart. You especially so, you’ve been chosen for something truly special and I am going to think this change was just meant to be.” 

 

Then with a very smug, take this you horny bastard look, at her husband she declared, “So next time, when I’m ready for that overly smug pig there to knock me up again, I’ll think of you…”

 

“HEY!” Charles cried indignant, sitting up straight on the bench. He didn’t want his wife thinking of another man while he was fucking her.

 

Glaring at him to stop interrupting her fun, “Shut up you horny bastard, anyway as I was saying. When he is busy sowing his oats, I’ll think of you and all the opportunities you gave us, because of your selfless act. You’re a good man Danny Williams. Steve is lucky to have you.” She then reached over and gave him a firm kiss on the cheek, before leaning back into her chair. 

 

Charles cleared his throat “There’s something else we would like to tell you.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, as Danny looked at them in question.

 

“Well, you know we are having twins and we wanted to let you know what we decided on, for names for them.”

 

Danny looked at them astounded, “Names? You're thinking that far ahead? When I had Grace, Rachel and I didn’t even know what to call her, till that fateful day.”

 

“Yeah we have been, and if you two give us permission, we would like to name our first born daughter, Danielle Wilma Sasha Huntsman.” Lisa stated.

 

“Our son, we plan on calling Steven Garrett Loki Huntsman.” Charles finished for her. Both of the parents to be, proud of the names, but also anxious to know their reactions.

 

The two men looked at the other couple stunned. Looking towards her belly for a minute then each other. Something passed between them, before they looked back at the expecting couple.

 

“You serious?” Danny asked quietly.

 

“Yes, we are. You both have saved our family. We want our first borns to carry your names. Or at least as close as possible to them.” Charles confirmed.

 

“We’d be honored. Honest guys we don’t know what to say.” Steve told them. Noting how both relaxed now that the names had been approved.

 

“You don’t need to say anything. We’re happy with our choice and glad you are too.” Lisa stated even as she held out her hands to both men. Who quickly grabbed them, before they stood and gave her tight hugs instead of handshakes. Releasing her they hugged Charles as well, in brotherly affection. Settling in their chairs, it was Lisa who decided their next course of action.

 

“Now I think its time to head back to our rooms. I’m tired and I think you are too.” The sun had really set and it was getting late

 

Danny nodded which was the signal for both able bodied men, to start wheeling them back into their rooms. It took a bit longer then normal, as they circumvented the crowd but they did it. Parting ways at Lisa’s recovery room, Steve headed to Danny’s to put him to bed. Moving through the door he stopped suddenly at the vision before them.

 

There on the Seals bed, looking miserable was a very full wolf. His belly bulged with the amount he had packed away. Sasha was giving him no sympathy for his overindulgence, as she looked at him from her own companions, very cozy bed. Danny turned and looked at Steve, who was doing his level best not to laugh at the silly creature. Rolling his eyes at his goofy grinning face, he stepped out of the chair and over to where the wolf lay. 

 

Looking down at the exasperating creature, “You over did it again didn’t you?”

 

The wolf closed his eyes hoping someone would put him out of his misery.

 

Arms crossed over his chest, as if waiting for the wrong answer, “Did you drink anything?”

 

The wolf groaned, as he was forced to move his head. But the answer was no. The reason why, which he didn’t bother to share, was cause there was no booze. Otherwise he would also be shit faced drunk, along with full.

 

Rolling his eye’s taking pity on the idiot, “Okay babe hold still.”

 

“Danny what are you doing?” Steve was annoyed at his wolf. Him stuffing himself didn’t look good in front of others. He should be setting a good example to the other spirit animals around. Little did he know, Jasper was in the exact same predicament. Bugger loved a good burger, extra rare. 

 

Looking at his annoyed mate, he explained as if talking to a two year old, “He’s in pain, he needs help. Can’t just let him suffer.” Not to mention, he had other idea’s.

 

“He stuffed himself to the gills. I think he’ll be all right.”

 

Danny ignored him in favor of placing a hand on the black bloated beasts belly, trickling in gentle waves of energy till the pain went away. When done he patted the wolf on the head. Loki jumped up, tail wagging, licking his cheek in thanks. Yep he would have to talk to Sasha, she totally got the nicer partner.

 

‘What you go and do that for?’ He glared at his wolf who was jumping and skipping around the room.

 

‘One cause he has helped us a lot, since we got together, two because he is our pack mate.’ He smirked at a scowling Sasha ‘And three blackmail for later if needed.’

 

It was scary, how fast the other wolf went form annoyed to secretly satisfied.

 

“What would you like to do now?” Steve asked.

 

Settling into a chair, not wanting to lay in bed after days of being stuck in one. He cocked his head to the side and he thought about what he really wanted. Which was to go home, “Honestly? I think I’d like to go back tomorrow to Mom and Dad’s house. Say goodbye and head to the second house,” he looked serious and tired at the same time.

 

Concerned at the posture and tone of his younger partner, “Sure reason why?” He would take him anywhere he wanted to go if it made him happy. 

 

Looking into his mates eye’s “I think we just need some time to ourselves, we haven’t had like we planned.” They really hadn’t, not like what he wanted. He wanted cuddles, and hugs, and kinky sex, mingled with soft bouts of making love in front of the sea. He wanted to hold and be held. Get drunk as shit and do stupid stuff. Go and shoot some of those new toys to watch his mate’s face light up with explosive joy. Suck him down deep after said shooting to really give him a wonderful time. He knew both of them needed time to be a loving couple.

 

Coming over to where his mate was sitting, he saw all the images Danny wanted to do together. Speaking softly, loving how much his life revolved on making his special man happy. “Okay Buddy then that’s what were going to do.” Diving in he gave him a deep kiss, lasting for as long as they could hold their breath.

 

Finally coming up for air, Danny panted,“Good listen lets get some dinner, find a game and wait for when the family is done feeding the hospital. I know their going to stop by one more time.” He knew for a fact they would. It wasn’t in their nature to abandon one of their own for two long. That would make it easier to say good bye tomorrow. Most would be done tonight.

 

“Sounds like a plan, what you in the mood for?” He reached for the phone, waiting to dial for whatever he wanted.

 

Thinking about it quickly he finally announced, “Pizza, haven’t had any real honest to god real pizza in a while.” His mouth was already beginning to water. 

 

“Okay I’ll order extra pineapple right?” Steve laughed at the glare sent him.

 

Order placed, waiting for the call it was being delivered to come. Danny found a game and both waited till it was announced. Steve went down picked it up, snuck it behind the nurses on duty by simply reappearing in the room. For the rest of the night they bantered back and fourth, till the families came to say goodnight.

 

By 10 Danny was ready for bed, so Steve settled him down. Moving him over enough so he could join him. Danny was pleased and that night both had a good nights sleep.

 

505050

 

The next morning, Danny was discharged along with Lisa. All four said their good byes before parting ways. Lisa and Charles to the remains of their townhouse, they already planned on selling it. Lisa letting her husband know the kind of place she wanted to live in next. He had been surprised but pleased at the idea and was helping her to look for the perfect spot. 

 

Then the Spirit pair headed, via car, to his parents house. Spending another few hours saying their goodbyes, family coming out in droves one more time, as they heard the Hawaiian branch would be leaving. Finally done they stepped out of his parents house, with promises to visit since they had an easier way of returning now. Finding a secluded spot, both men put hands to wolves and returned home.

 

505050

 

Settled in on the balcony of the third floor of their vacation home. Both men were enjoying some well deserved beers. Danny took a slow sip of his beer, watching the waves of the deep sea green ocean, roll along the beach. Steve knew he was thinking but didn’t pry. His mate would talk in his own time.

 

Holding his beer on his leg, he started with, “You know what Steve, it’s been a hell of a year.”

 

Nodding instantly in agreement, “Couldn’t agree more. Any thing particular which brought this up?” They hadn’t said much when they got home. Mostly just relaxed and let the sounds of home sooth them till it was time for dinner. 

 

Shrugging, “Not really, just all the things which have brought us close. You shanghaiing me onto the team, getting shot less then 30 minutes later.” Grinning as he said the next statement.   
“Punching you for being an ass, the strain of keeping the proper bond from forming.” Now he was earnest with those words. “It wasn’t easy at all.” 

 

Taking another sip of his beer, “Working together, solving cases, learning to be partners. Becoming best friends, loving each other. Finally you discovered who and what I really am. How as I belong to you you belong to me. Dealing with that Kern asshole, then Harrison, meeting new friends and helping old ones.”

 

Steve nodded even as he watched other instances float through the other mans mind. They had been through a lot, and there would be more to come, as the years rolled by. Taking another pull of his beer, the blond raised it up towards the Seal. With a hearty chuckle he grinned as he said.

 

“It’s been a hell of a year, getting to know you Steve McGarrett.”

 

Steve returned the chuckle as he tapped his beer against the other. “Yes, it’s been a hell of a year getting to know you Danny Williams.”

 

Both men laughed as they finished their beers, watching as the sun set for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the end. I hope people like the ending. I'm not sure what people were feeling lately because I've only gotten maybe 4-5 reviews for the last 3 chapters combined. I could be miscounting but not by much. 
> 
> I've enjoyed writing this story and it turned out well. 
> 
> But please send me a review if you like it. Let me know if you want to see a third. I'll write one but reviews help motivate me to keep on going. I've missed them.
> 
> And of course I do world building. The world need's more Sentinels and Guides. The spirit animals of the spirit plane want them. Little buggers chose their champions and well maybe had a hand in helping Lisa along. I do plan on having her in later stories. But probably not the next one. What I want for that plot line is based in Hawaii. They won't be moving there. I have another place I want them to live.
> 
> Again please send me a review and let me know what you think. Even if you haven't sent me one before. I like hearing them and the idea's people suggest. I've already had 2-3 idea's I like and want to incorporate variations of them in future stories.
> 
> Oh and one other thing. I'll deal with the weeping/death angels later. I thought about putting an ending to them in this story but I couldn't fit them in properly. So next time I get a chance I'll try. But I haven't forgotten about them. Those fuckers are SCARY!
> 
> And hints of Leverage may show through too. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> What could Steve possibly be thinking to ask his Danny boy. I'm sure people will have an idea. Chapter 2 is going to be more smut so hope you're ready for it. Chapter 3 is when the fun really begins. 
> 
> This story I had a harder time getting started on because I wanted to write 2 weeks worth of smut thinking I could do it. I was falling asleep writing one day of it. So I said fuck that and went for good old drama/adventure/hurt/comfort feels and fluff. It was a hell of a lot more fun to write and it allowed me to set even more hooks for future stories I'm thinking of writing. I have a vague idea as to what I want to do with the series and this, story two just helps me so much.
> 
> For those that want to know, I do not know how long the FINISHED story will be. The super rough draft before any editing is done is 137K words long.
> 
> Plus chapters are going to vary in size. I broke them up in spaces where I wanted chapter ends. So if they are super short I may post 2 chapters if I have them good to go. If they are long maybe just one. Depends on how many I can get edited.
> 
> please please send me a comment or two if people like it.


End file.
